Hypermass Dimeffect Rebirth Among the Stars
by Raiden312
Summary: What would happen if the CPUs and their allies step onto the galactic stage? How would the cycle proceed? And how will the Reapers be dealt with? With friendship, cannons, and pudding of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Mass Effect. Both belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Everyone knows the stories of how the goddesses came to rule the stars above.

Some make it out as a destiny thing while others, namely those of the basilicoms, fill it with the usual propaganda. In truth all of it started with the dreams of a few humans, but before we get to that...gotta set the background a little first. Can't have the newcomers of the Nep series all confused can we?

Though you might want to strap in folks, this is a bit of a long prologue before we get into the main story.

In the days before interstellar travel, humanity was limited to it's home world of Gamindustri. Divided into the four nations and ruled by the goddesses or Console Patron Units, aka CPUs as they are called sometimes.

There was Leanbox, the land of green pastures, ruled by CPU Green Heart, and her name was Vert. Lowee, the land of white serenity, ruled by CPU White Heart, her name was Blanc. Lastation, the land of black regality ruled by CPU Black Heart, known as Noire. And finally, Planeptune, the land of purple progress, ruled by CPU Purple Heart...Neptune.

The CPUs or goddesses had ruled their lands for hundreds of years, all from the realm of Celestia, their home. They competed with each other for shares or share energy, the source of a CPU's power. In which it can not only make the CPU powerful but also protect her people and nation from the dangers of Gamindustri. It is obtained by the very faith of the people themselves...

Simply put like this, having a CPU means you have protection from the monsters. Having humans to believe in the CPU, means that she can become powerful and govern the land. More or less a mutual beneficial relationship.

Of course that works if there was one CPU, but there were four. And none felt like sharing the shares...

Terrible pun aside, the four goddesses constantly fought each other, all for the title as the one true goddess. This era was known as the console war, a long standing war with no clear sight of a victor. Of course the CPUs weren't like forever, somewhere along the line, they had decided that the war was pointless to fight.

So they tried a different approach...instead of war with each other, they'll gain shares through influence and entertainment.

With this decision the four CPU descended from their realm of Celestia and grew the prosperity of their nations. This was the era where Gamindustri experienced not only peace but growth within technology. Technology never thought possible...

From medical and cybernetic technology that boost the human life span past a hundred years, to the latest game consoles that brought joy to people's hearts. Naturally, this boosted the CPUs shares past expected levels, so much so that something incredible happened.

The birth of the CPU candidates...

While not fully understood, it is believed as follows. Whenever there is a huge influx of shares, it somehow leads to the creation of a new CPU. To serve as a candidate in case anything were to happen to the CPU or if the CPU would choose to step down and appoint her successor.

In Planeptune, CPU Purple Heart/Neptune gained two candidates, their names were Nepgear and Plutia. Lastation's CPU Black Heart/Noire gained one candidate and her name was Uni. In Lowee, White Heart/Blanc gained two twin candidates, both were named Rom and Ram. Leanbox however, did not gain a candidate for an unknown reason. It had made Green Heart/Vert sad and a little envious, as the other CPUs had gained siblings. But that was more or less forgotten when she stared fawning over Nepgear. Much to Neptune's annoyance and jealousy...

In the era that not only peace and technology prospered. So too did knowledge and desire of the heavens above.

This is where the dreams of a few humans come in.

It all started when four young aspiring scientists and engineers met with the CPUs. Kurisu from Lastation, Winry from Leanbox, Airi from Lowee, and Shito from Planeptune. All four were united together by a single dream, for humanity to sail and live amongst the stars.

Of course such a dream was by no means an easy feat. They would require not only require vasts amounts of personal, resources and knowledge but as well as the approval of the CPUs. As they knew if they succeed they would help change the course of Gamindustri's history.

And so they met the CPUs, presenting their plan and knowledge of what they had so far that would be considered trivial now.

Such as Gamindustri being the third planet in it's solar system. The third along with eight other unnamed planets that revolve around a single star. A solar system that is one of many through out the entire cosmos.

After presenting a bunch of other facts, the four proposed the to the CPUs this. If they choose to explore the cosmos, not only new opportunities would spring up for resources and others things. But if they could find a way to settle, the possibility for shares to grow would be tremendous.

Naturally the CPUs had decided to ponder on the matter for a time.

Literally three days later, the four CPUs along with the help of Histoire an oracle of Planeptune, had made with their decision. They would help uplift humanity onto the stars.

There many questions on the possibilities of their decision, some questions even the CPUs wondered themselves. Could they still gain shares if they went into space? What is out there in the vast cosmos and was there life out there? Would they be able to survive the vacuum of space, since they weren't human? What would the future hold?

Thus began the era where humanity would leave it's cradle and set out on the galaxy.

Oh, and with the help of Histoire, the before unnamed planets where finally given names.

In the order of the solar system it goes by; Venus, Mercury, Gamindustri, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Bleuna, and finally Pluto. Histoire had once explained that she given the names based of ancient goddesses. That had once existed long before the current CPUs.

In the years that followed, countless technology had developed as well as the desire to travel the stars. From unmanned drone satellites to star ships capable of interstellar travel. These ships were developed in various ways and different technology. As each CPU decided to compete with each other to see who would have the better ships.

As one might expect, unless their new comers of course, Planeptune developed the more faster and advanced ships. Due to their edge in being the most advanced in technology. Lastation had the second advanced but have considerably better weaponry then Planeptune's. While Leanbox was the more in between of the two, considered as the balanced between the four nations. Lowee however, was not as advanced, their ships were...designed differently. While certainly durable and not likely to fall out of the sky, their designs are considered to be...basic.

To put it as one brave person dared to be blunt, 'They look like square boxes in an angle stacked together and called a ship. Not even good quality boxes...almost those ones that hold the horrible books written by Lady White hear-'

Incidentally that person ended up developing a specific phobia of people with blue hair, red eyes, who wield giant axes while screaming bloody murder.

While the designs of the ships were not well known, they set themselves apart from due to key differences. The ships are considerably tough and are not only able use magical barriers but also magic based weaponry. A difference that make the ships able to hold their own should a fight be needed.

The way these ships traveled was complex and simple, they used something called a Stein Drive. Developed by a scientist named Albert;Stein along with a colleague, a woman named MAGES., the two developed a drive that was capable of creating a portal, or wormhole for those feeling scientific, to travel through space and time.

Thus making a distance of traveling to Mars, which would have taken days when using Planeptune's fastest ship at the time, to mere hours. Though there are limitations, the Stein Drive would only work properly if it holds the exact coordinates of both point A and point B. Meaning one has to have been there and back in order to use it properly.

While it also had been considered to make random blind jumps into portals/wormholes. It was decided against due the sheer unpredictability of where a ship may end up.

Of course this was one of many advancements and incredible things to happen. But not the one of the most important...

It was the unprecedented discovery of a certain set of ruins. Ruins that were founded on Mars when the first generation star ships arrived to explore the planet.

The team that explored the ruins led by Histoire herself found something incredible. The ruins were around fifty thousand years of age, was of alien origin and seemed to be once a data archive. Unfortunately most of the data was corrupted and lost to time, only one thing was left and the name of those that built the ruins.

 **Protheans.**

The name of a mysterious species that had existed long before the current CPU's.

The initials reactions of this discovery were mixed among the four nations. But the result was clear, it proved that there is/was life outside of Gamindustri, showing that humanity and the goddesses weren't alone in the galaxy. In the short time after discovery, volunteers began to rise in number, and desires to build colonies, bigger and better star ships followed short after.

Months had past and the most of solar system was explored and parts of it were being colonized.

The question of whether the CPUs can gain and use share energy was answered when CPU Black Heart founded a colony on Mars. Not only did she experience a growth in shares but parts of the land began to terraform itself!

The only logical and likely explanation is that the share energy from the people and Black Heart herself, began to affect the environment it was in. As share energy is the source of power for the goddesses and is capable of making new ones if there is a huge abundance of it. And it has been proven that in small cases it can affect the growth an environment.

Which explains why there are rarely ever droughts or famines in a nation, which only seem to happen when there are a steep drop of shares. It is possible that the share energy formed a kind of invisible bio-dome where life can be supported.

Of course, CPU Purple Heart/Neptune also provided an explanation that no one bothered to pay attention to. It was something that went along the lines of, 'Well guess the author wants shares to act like space magic, let's just roll with it folks!'

Regardless of reasons, it encouraged other CPUs to colonize other areas and various moons. Including that of Gamindustri's only moon, which quickly turned into a miniature garden world with it's own environment.

Another question answered is of it being possible for a CPU to survive in the harshness of space without an environmental suit. The results were a yes and no...

As it is common knowledge that there are two forms of a CPU. A normal form where they seem indistinguishable from a human, and their HDD form or Hard Drive Divinity. Where they transform into a more powerful, typically older looking form. Where their appearance changes and their eyes are the symbol of a power button.

In human form, their a bit more durable than the average human, but in HDD they become immensely stronger. In HDD they can manipulate the appearance of the appeal they where, from their standard skin tight swim suit like armor, to the fanciest of dresses for celebratory occasions. This is where the answer comes in...

In HDD they can manipulate their armor into a much more protective covering suit. One that protects the CPU from the harsh temperatures of space, solar radiation, literally almost anything that is thrown at them. Of course there is a limit to this, as they could only pull such a feet for a short amount of time.

At best, close to two hours if the CPU pushes herself, on average less than an hour. So it's wise for a CPU to not be far from a ship or a planet or moon that supports life.

Finally after more or less expanding through the solar system, the CPUs decided to rename their territories. To represent the growth and change of their proud nations.

Planeptune was renamed The Planeptune Republic, Lastation renamed itself The Allegiance of Lastation, Lowee named itself The Lowee Alliance, and finally Leanbox change to The Leanbox Federation .

Though most people simply called the four by their original names, and see the name change as a simple formality.

And finally the last event before ultimately leaving the solar system, the discovery of the mass relays.

One of Pluto's ice moon had broken apart, revealing a large structure embedded into the ice. When it was discovered and removed from the ice, it revealed a large structure that has appeared to be there for untold millennia. When teams where investigating the object, one group had done something to turn it on. The ship along with it's crew seemingly disappeared, only to have return from a portal a short time later.

It was quickly discovered that the ship had traveled to a nearby system with another relay in place. Thus the finding of a prefabricated space highway, which helped immensely with mapping out the nearby systems.

But right before the other nations received the coordinates to travel to the new system, the CPUs held an agreement. In the event that either nation were to encounter other intelligent forms of life. The four nations would ban together to form an alliance, regardless if the newly encountered life is hostile or not.

It was known as the Gamindustri Alliance Initiative, or GA initiative for short.

After that, all four nations expanded rabidly throughout the galaxy. Their territories and ship numbers grew into incredible levels.

Of course such expansion did lead into a ill-fated meeting.

For near Shanxi, a Lowee controlled planet, exploratory vessels activated a Relay by the simple name of Relay 314. It gained the attention of another race. As well as it's anger...

Though this other race went and did a much greater crime. They provoked the wrath of a CPU, and not just any CPU. One that isn't quick to forgive those that dare to harm her people or family. A mistake they'd pay dearly for...

But that...is a story for another time.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp...this is a thing.**

 **Yeah, gonna do my best to explain the birth of this fic.**

 **It all started with a simple question, what would happen if the cast of Neptunia steps on the galactic stage?**

 **Which somehow followed up to the question of, how would the council of mass effect react to the CPUs? It inevitably led to this rather odd crossover that defies logic.**

 **That's one thing to expect from this fic, LOGIC for the most part would be kicked to the curb. Since it does deal with girls that transform into the personifications of consoles. Though there will be exceptions and moments...it wouldn't be fun to take out Reapers in a single shot now would it? And not to mention the occasionally fourth wall breaks, as it is a Neptunia crossover.**

 **Though while this will mainly focus on the Neptunia cast, it will involve the cast from Mass Effect as well. Though I do wonder what a conversation between Mordin and MAGES. would be like...**

 **And in case you haven't figured it out, or your never played the Neptunia games or seen the anime. This takes place in an alternate dimension where the Earth was replaced with Gamindustri. But the characters themselves are more or less the same...though they have greater responsibilities. Since they have planets to govern and look after...**

 **Also this may have been short chapter, I do plan for the chapters to get longer.**

 **Anyway, read, review, or look for or make a fic better than this one. There are a surprising number of good fics out there...**

 **-Raiden312**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia nor Mass Effect. Both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Chapter is rated R for References, some subtle some obvious.**

 **Readers discretion is advised.**

* * *

"Status on the relay?"

"Currently transmitting code of activation...and it's finished."

Lucia Ruifang, leader of the exploratory team and captain of exploratory class vessel known as the Meridian. Watched the rings of the relay turn as it's core came to life.

"All hands prepare for jump." She says as she and the rest of the crew braced as the ship is suddenly transported.

In a brief amount of time they appear in front of another relay. This one was dormant like the one they just traveled through.

"Captain, jump is successful." One of the crew members reports. "Stein Drive has just recorded necessary coordinates and the Vilada has followed us."

"Good, begin scan for any planets, moons, etc. You know the drill people." She casually says as she leans back on her seat. "Have the Vilada move to the relay for scanning."

"Understood!" All the crew members got to work.

Ruifang crosses her arms as she watched them work.

It was just another day, another mission to explore areas for The Lowee Alliance to expand it's territory, or Lowee as most people just say. The mission is simple enough, scout and map the areas of a system before moving and reporting back. It's usually followed up with ships moving in and colonizing the area.

While they've rarely found a garden world, it hardly mattered since share energy would terraform any moons or planets they settle in. As White Heart herself once said, 'Shares are convenient.'

Speaking of the CPU, it annoyed the captain a little bit since she wouldn't see the CPU since she was on mission. White Heart and her family was visiting Shanxi to not only perform her duties but for a quick vacation. At least that what is said publicly, for such high and popular figures of authority they tend to live in private.

Lot's of people love it when their CPU comes and visits their world even if it's for a short time. It has a tendency to boost the faith within them...

"Captain, we have unknown energy signatures approaching!" That shattered her train of thought as she sat straight.

"Unknown energy signatures?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'm, scanners picked them as soon as they were turned on. They're directly ahead we should have visual at any moment." As the crew member finished, several ships came into view. While not as large as their ship, they were certainly an unexpected sight.

Ruifang narrowed her eyes.

"Do the ships match any known designs?"

"Negative, scans indicate they're using a different energy source. It's similar to the mass relays!"

That caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Similar to the...Goddess, I think...we just encountered an alien species," The captain thought out loud after a few seconds. Causing everyone to freeze and look at her.

"Is there a first contact package on board?" She asks, while it was possible that these ships could be just some new design the other three nations could've cooked up. It wasn't likely since the energy source was that of a mass relay.

While the energy within the mass relay have been sampled for analysis. There haven't been enough tests to truly understand it just yet, as it hasn't been set as a priority for research. So it was likely an alien race...

She weighed her options, if this were the other nations than this would be a serious misunderstanding. However if it isn't the other nations...then they have just met an intelligent species. Whether or not it was good or bad would be decided later...

"Yes, ma'm." One of the crew members answers. "We have the standard variation."

"Prep it and prepare to-"

"Captain! Unknown energy spike! By the goddess...they're firing on the Vilada!"

"What!?" Ruifang yelled as she watched the Vilada take damage from the alien's large volley. She watched as explosions erupted on the sides and rear of the ship in the areas where the armor was thinnest.

"Damage report on the Vilada now!"

"They didn't raise their barriers in time! The attack took them by surpri-"

A harsh bright light engulfs their vision as they watched in horror as the Vilada explodes.

"Raise barriers now!" The captain yelled as debris from the Vilada came flying right at them. "Brace for impact!"

Their protective barriers barely rose in time to deflect and block the debris. The crew grunted as the ship was hit...

"Report!" The captain yells as the hits stop.

"The attack must've damaged the Viladas' Stein Drive! Causing it to go critical!"

"Shit," Ruifang cursed as she balled her hands into fists. "No one could've survived that..."

"Ma'm, more unknown energy signatures approaching!" Yelled one of the crew. "They match the ones in front of us...it's a large number!"

"Reinforcements," The captain slowly says. "Dammit!"

They've just been attacked unprovoked by an ALIEN race! Worst of all they just lost one of their ships!

A light armored and gunned exploratory vessel. Specifically designed for speed, but not rated for combat even with it's weapons, armor, and barriers! While certainly faster than the average Lowee ship, their ship is but a snail when compared to other nations standard ships.

They could choose to fight but they don't know if their weapons could do any damage and they were badly outnumbered. They only had two options...run but they'll likely be followed, stay and they die.

"Prep the Stein Drive!" She yells as she gritted her teeth. "Get us out of here! We have to warn Shanxi, before those reinforcements arrive!"

"On it! Stein Drive is activating, needs a few seconds of calibration for the coordinates."

"Incoming! They're firing on us!"

"Brace for impact!"

The ship shuddered as the barriers took the hits.

"Status!"

"Barrier integrity down by twenty percent, but still holding!" One crew member reports. "Stein Drive is ready!"

"Rear portal, full reverse!" Ruifang narrowed her eyes at the ships as the Meridian went in reverse. The alien ships fired at them once again but never hit them as the familiar portal takes them away.

"Damn you bastards..." She whispers in anger as her sight of the alien ships was eventually replaced with empty space. In the corner of her vision she see the activated relay, showing that they've manage to escape.

The Stein Drives have improved a lot since when they first used in early interstellar travel. For certain distances it takes them seconds or minutes to travel. Large distances still take several hours...

The captain pushed that thought aside as she bit her lip.

"...Contact...General Williams," She slowly says as the entire crew was silent. "We have to report...what happened..."

The whole crew stayed silent but did as asked.

Lucia Ruifang sunk into her seat, today was supposed to be a simple mission. A simple and done before mission...not one where people died for no reason!

Her hands held her head as she gripped her hair.

Those bastards will pay...by _The Goddess White Heart_ they will **PAY!**

* * *

On Shanxi in a lush green yet snowy field, the sounds of laughter were heard as two girls were chasing each other.

Both had dark blue eyes and brown hair, one was longer than the other. They both wore different color winter coats and overall dresses with caps on.

The one with short hair clothes were a mixture of blue, white and pink. The long haired one's was pink, white and blue. Same colors but in a different order.

"Come one Blanc! Play with us!" The long haired one wave to someone who was siting under a tree.

"Yeah...Blanc...play with us!" The short haired one waved to the person as well.

The person in question was reading a book while relaxing under the tree.

She had short brown hair, and blue eyes, wore a white cap with an opened white and blue jacket that was worn below her shoulders. With a blue ribbon like choker around her neck and a white v-neck blouse under the jacket, as well as sandal like shoes. There was a sash like scarf wrapped around one of her legs.

She was CPU White Heart, other wise known as Blanc. And she was sightly annoyed that her sisters were bothering her.

"Rom, Ram..." She says softly as she looked up from her book. "Don't bother me, go play somewhere else."

After that she goes back to reading her book, ignoring her sisters.

The two twins looked at each other before deciding to run off and play somewhere.

Blanc sighed in relief as nothing else will take her away from her book. It was a collab of two of her favorite authors, Carvera Edlund and Richenda Fortress. The two writers had came together to write a form of crossover of two pairs of characters from each of their series.

She's been reading it none stop ever since she arrived. To put it in a simple summary, it's about two sisters who deal with problems of the _supernatural_ nature, and end up working together with a detective who solves crimes with his wife. Who also happens to be a best selling murder mystery writer.

And so far, it has been incredible...she had some doubts about the authors fitting some elements in but they were able to solve it with little problem.

Blanc felt something vibrate within her coat, after putting her book mark in place and closing the book. She rummages through her coat before pulling out a tablet, it's screen told her she was getting a call from her oracle, Mina.

Curious as to why she was calling, Blanc places her finger on the tablet and accepts the call.

The screen changes and reveals a young woman with light blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing red square glasses, and what appeared to be a red graduation like uniform.

"Mina," Blanc slowly says. "Why are you calling, is something wrong?"

"Apologies for disturbing your break," Mina apologetically says before doing a light bow. "But General Williams is requesting your presence, he insisted that it is very urgent. And that you need to be here..."

That got her attention, she nodded as she slowly got up. "I'm on my way."

With that she ends her call and places the tablet back into her coat.

She stands still for a second before a pillar of light engulfs her and goes as quickly as it came. Revealing her second form...

She now had blue hair and red eyes with a power symbol in them, wearing swim suit like armor with clawed gauntlets. She had blue square like wings that seemingly connected to her back.

Now transformed into her HDD, she gains altitude before flying in the direction she needed to go. After a few minutes she arrives at Shanxi's main city.

A proud mixture of both modern and traditional Lowee architecture. A fresh layer of snow had covered the streets as she flew the mushroom like rooftops of the city. Her main destination was the center and largest building in the city.

Shanxi's main basilicom, serving as not only a place of worship but as a command center and her home away from home.

Slowly she reduced her speed then lands on one of the landing platforms, surprising some of the workers. They hastily saluted as another pillar of light engulfs her and brings back to her normal form. She walks past the workers before entering the basilicom.

* * *

General Williams felt a cold chill up his spine as he reread the reports given to him.

Captain Ruifang had made the right call to fallback and report on what happened. As now a great concern and possible threat is a stone throw away from their doorstep. Aliens actual honest to goddess aliens, it felt like something out of a Sentai ranger anime his kid used to watch.

Despite the chill he also felt anger stir within him, based on the reports...Captain Ruifang was fired upon **_unprovoked_** and lost half her team. From what it sounded like the young captain had took it hard and wants payback for her fallen comrades.

Williams clicked his tongue as paced around the command center. It was a large room that was filled with computers and a mixture of soldiers and basilicom staff operating them. In front of him was a large table with a holographic map, it was currently projecting Shanxi, it's moon and the positions of it's current fleet of ships.

Behind him was a window that overlooked the city, it was specifically designed for the CPU.

It had snowed earlier in the day, now a familiar white blanket covered the city's stone and metallic buildings.

The general hears a door open and sees CPU White Heart entering the command center. He let's out a forced cough before standing at attention.

"CPU on deck!" He says as he and the rest of the soldiers salute while the staff members bowed at their goddess.

As soon as that was done the staff and soldiers returned to their work.

"Lady White Heart," He says as the goddess approached him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"What is this about?" She asked, straight to the point.

He hands the report to her, "A short time ago, Captain Ruifang of an exploratory vessel known as the Meridian. Was doing a routine mission of mapping the system nearby with her team. When they ran into some problems..."

"Problems?"

"They encountered an actual _alien_ species," He bluntly says, emphasizing on the word alien. "The encounter did not go well, there were casualties."

The goddess narrowed her eyes before opening the report then reading it.

Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped by a several degrees. The paper in the CPU's hand began to crumble under her grip.

"What **...the HELL!?"** She yells causing the general and the others in the room to flinch.

General Williams noticed that the temperature was slowly dropping and his breath was starting to become visible. He didn't need those extra signs to know that White Heart is **_pissed._**

"Within the report," He continues, doing his best to ignore the cold chill. "There were signs of alien reinforcements, it is unknown whether they would chase after The Meridian. And then find Shanxi in their pursuit..."

"Let'em try! I'll-"

She was cut off when the holographic map blared alarms and glowed red. The projections changed to show the nearby mass relay.

"What's happening? Report!" General Williams yells as he looked at the map.

"Sir! Multiple unknown energy signatures detected coming near the mass relay!" One of the basilicom staff says then the projection showed numerous red dots. "They match the same frequency of the ones in the earlier report!"

"Damn, they're already here..." Williams muttered under his breath. "Scramble the fleet! Have them take defensive formations!"

"Sir!" Another staff member yells. "The unknown forces are advancing toward us! They outnumber our current fleet!"

"Contact the fourth fleet! Priority one emergency! We need reinforcements and they're the closest we got!"

"On it!" One staff member yells. "It'll take them a few hours to arrive!"

"Sir, the unknowns have begun engaging our fleet! They're taking loses but they're still advancing!"

"The reinforcements won't make it time..." Williams stated the obvious as he looked at the map. "We need to-"

"General! A portion of the enemy got past our fleet! They're heading right for Sha-"

A bright light engulfs the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died down they looked to see their CPU had changed form. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

She walks past the General and towards the window.

"Open the damn thing!" She barks at a staff member who frankly presses a few buttons.

The window's glass began to retract and move, creating an opening where cold air came through.

"General," White Heart turned, her head was still low. "I don't care what the hell you do! Don't let these bastards take my people!"

"Understood!" He nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm..." A single red eye stood out from the shadows of her bangs. She bared her teeth and clenched her clawed hands. "I'm going to **_rip their fucking_ skulls out!"**

With that her wings appeared on her back then she rockets herself from the command center and straight to the sky.

The window slowly closes and General Williams stared at it for a few seconds before turning.

"Contact the fourth fleet again, get them to hurry. Begin evacuation and shelter protocols...activate emergency mandatory quests for the guild." He slowly says as he walks up to the holographic map. "...Activate Lowee's GA initiative code, contact any other nations ship's that are nearby and get them here now!"

Shanxi wasn't going to fall to a bunch of trigger happy aliens, not if they and their goddess have anything to say about it.

"May the goddesses have mercy on these poor bastards." He slowly says as he stared at the map. "They're going to need it..."

* * *

Fracias Vakira was quiet as he and the rest of his brothers in arms were waiting.

The fleet had successfully arrived through the relay and was currently engaging the new species ships. Ordinarily it would have taken weeks for a fleet to be deployed, but this was under certain circumstances. There had been rumors of Batarian slavers rummaging around this area of the galaxy.

Supposedly they wanted to activate a dormant relay, and find a new species to enslave. The higher ups back at Palaven either actually believed the rumors or wanted to show force to prevent any from actually trying. So instead of having the usual number of ships. They deploy a fleet to patrol the area, reminding the galaxy that they're the peacekeepers.

The new species's ships were a small number and didn't look well designed. He remembered hearing that the ships had no trace of element zero. He saw some of them on his way to the shuttles, they looked like white boxes at an angle that were stacked together. Though it was surprising that some ships were close to the length of the dreadnought that was with them.

They're on their way to landing in, what the higher ups believe it to be, the new species' homeworld. As it's believed that they are a race that are barely discovering the relays. Of course activating a dormant relay is strictly against Council Law.

They faced the rachni because of such recklessness, they couldn't face another situation like that again. Of course that is if they were dealing with those that actually know the law.

It wasn't a bunch of slavers they're facing. This was a new species, one ignorant of the laws or the history the Council has faced since it's establishment. His commanding officers and some fellow comrades would say that ignorance is no excuse. This new species would be punished for it's foolishness.

Though there are those like Vakira that disagree and are not as zealous as the rest of their brothers. But they were still soldiers, and they follow orders even if it's bad ones.

"All ground forces prepare for landing..."

On that order Vakira picks up his helmet and puts it on.

Just in time for the shuttle to violently shudder and spin in a angle.

"Brace for-"

The warning didn't even finish as the shuttle crashed and Vakira hit his head against the metal wall.

His vision and hearing became shot as he used his arms to straighten himself. He hears someone say something but he couldn't make it out.

"V...a...r..."

He feels someone shake him, then pick him up and drag him. The person places him down and shakes him again, his hearing slowly came back to normal.

"Vakira!" A familiar voice yells. "Are you alright!?"

Vakira blinked his eyes for a few seconds then register the Turian in front of him. "Saren?"

"Good, you didn't get hurt too badly." Saren Arterius, one of his squad mates, helps him to his feet. "Some minor bruising but you should be fine."

"What...happened?" He asks as he looks at his surroundings. It was a green field with snow covering various patches. He turns and see the shuttle, at least the remainder of it.

"The shuttle was hit by some sort of anti-air battery." Saren explained as he unfolded his rifle. "It seems you and I are the only ones to survive the crash."

"Spirits..." Vakira said in a low whisper before turning to his squadmate and taking out his own rifle.

"The shuttles that managed to land are setting up rallying points." Saren says as he brings up his omni-tool. "We're close to one of them, we should move now."

"Right," Vakira nods as he and his squadmate make their way to the capital city of the new species.

Intending to rally with the other Turians and finish what they were here for.

* * *

Blanc was furious...NO this went beyond normal levels of rage.

First, a bunch of trigger happy _aliens_ attack one of her ships for no damn reason! Now they dare come here and try to invade Shanxi! One of the worlds under _her_ care!

It just pisses her off! Yet she knew she has to hold it in, she needed to think clearly. Just long enough for her to unleash her rage when she finds the bastards. And make them drown in their own blood!

She stops mid flight and looks above her...

She sees several ships and shuttle like craft coming down from the sky. Shanxi currently didn't have an anti-air system, those ships would land with no trouble. There was no way in hell she's going to let them touch down so easily!

The CPU extends her hand and calls upon her weapon. A bright light appears near her hand and she grabs it, causing the light to physically shatter. In her hands now was a large white and blue axe, with a handle taller than her and a massive glowing bladed end.

She grips tightly on her large axe as it rested on her shoulder, she was ready to tear these assholes ships apart!

"Tch, Gefaehrlichsten!" She holds her clawed hand out, and orbs of pure energy formed in front of her. She swings the flat side of her axe at them, as if she using an over sized baseball bat. She does this a few more times before watching the results.

The orbs had shot from the axe at high speeds, heading directly for several shuttles and ships. The orbs make contact and explode, causing ships and shuttles to fly off course then crash into the ground. Some orbs manage to ricochet into other shuttles, causing them to explode and destroy some of the shuttles.

She looks at the ones that crashed, she could fly down and finished any that survived but that would be a waste of time. Her forces can handle those on the ground, especially since Rom and Ram are down there somewhere. She knows they can handle themselves, besides more were coming and she had to stop it at the source.

If she does that then it's all over...she just has to get their leader's head on a pike!

"Tch, Armor change!" She yells as her axe disappeared and a bright light engulfs her.

When the light vanishes she is left in a new appearance.

Her white swim suit armor is replaced with a blue and black skin tight suit. Her white clawed gantlets are replaced with a larger version that changed from claws to metal fingers. She was now wearing thick white and blue metal boots. Her wings changed from squares to that of an angel's, it was white and spread out with glowing feathers falling from it. The feathers disappear when they fall a certain distance away from her.

On her head was a helmet that was shaped like a cap, with the letter L inscribed into it. The L was in the center of a star with a ring behind it. It was the symbol of her nation. A light blue visor ran down her face to her chin connecting itself with the skin tight suit.

Blanc flexed her fingers checking to see if the form was good. She then extends her hand out in front of her. A bright light appears from her hand and extends quickly. She grabs it and the light shatters revealing a new weapon.

It was an axe around the same size as her first, but the bladed end extended along the handle. It was much heavier than her other axe but that didn't matter.

Blanc grits her teeth as her wings rose high, and she buckled her knees. A ring of energy appears at her feet as she charged up. Finally her wings come down as she pushes the energy back. Propelling herself from zero to supersonic speeds in seconds.

She leaves a trail of feathers in her wake as she moved even faster. A cone of air and fire appear around her as she increased her speed. Within a few seconds she leaves the world of Shanxi and enters zero gravity space.

Forcing her speed to a grinding halt, she stays there motionless and slowly drifting. In the distance she traces of flashing lights but is unable to tell who is who. Fortunately she has something for that...

"Alright, show me where the bastards are..." She slowly says, then her visor hummed to life.

A heads ups display, or HUD, appears before her eyes. It displays her current position on a mini map at the corner of her visor, a communications channel that was currently closed. Even a timer for how long she has left before she needs to return to the planet or enter a ship. Which was an hour and a half, more than enough time for her to tear things up.

This type of technology had appeared along with their new armor in the initial testing of surviving in zero gravity. It boosts their capabilities and awareness of their surroundings. Even able to link and hack into computers when given enough time.

Sadly this tech is only unique to them and cannot be replicated as they had tried and failed numerous times. While they can make something similar, it is no where near as advanced as what it tries to be. Still, this thing was no doubt useful to her and the other goddesses.

Finally after a few seconds of booting up, it scans communications channels then scans for friends and foes. It zooms in on the bright lights in the distance then highlights which is her people and which is needed to be smashed.

Though what she didn't expect was seeing her forces losing! The alien bastards ships are faster and have more numbers! Her forces are being overwhelmed, that just pisses her off even more! She quickly scans the bastard ships seeing which one was the likeliest in command.

Finally her HUD displays a large ship that is watching the fight while taking pock shots at hers. The HUD dubbed it to be dreadnought despite it being only a kilometer long. It's smaller than her advanced cruisers and carriers but larger than the advanced frigates.

The fleet defending Shanxi is only made up of standard cruisers and frigates. That's one of reasons she was here in the first place, she needed to beef up the fleet while the people were focusing on her. It would not only have boosted shares but defenses as well.

Blanc growled as her wings rose high then went down again as she accelerates to high speeds. Heading directly for the ship, right for the bastards heads.

* * *

Desolas Arterius watched the battle in front of him as the dreadnought fired another round at an enemy ship.

He had to admit he didn't expect this race to have advanced weaponry, dreadnought sized ships with shields that _didn't_ run on element zero. They initially took loses at that unexpected surprise, but they quickly refocused their strategy.

That was the main reasons he was here and not on the planet's surface. He had to be sure the fleet was in a position of advantage, then head for that planet when the enemy fleet was wiped out.

The new race's ship weaponry fired plasma like bolts but scans showed no trace of the element, it was something else entirely.

These race's ships may be tough as a Krogan but they are slower than an Elcor. Their frigates and cruisers out number and maneuver the enemy's ships, while the armor and shields were holding up. They wither down and are destroyed when taking heavy fire for a period of time. Hence the dreadnought, it shoots at the ships that are vulnerable then the other ships finish it off.

Slowly but surely the battle was in their favor and it would only be a matter of time.

Desolas's mandibles twitched as he remembered the earlier reports. The patrol had encountered this new race in the middle of activating a relay, the patrol followed protocol in stopping them. But what stood out was when after one ship was destroyed the other quickly fled.

But by not a the mass relay, it was still dormant. This ship had used a different means to escape the patrol, it used a wormhole. It somehow created a wormhole on it's own and flew right through it. Of course he initially had doubts on it but after watching the footage that had been recorded by one of the patrol ships. It was all casted aside...

Somehow this race while limited to it's homeworld had developed an alternative form of travel. Or it was in the middle of developing one...then discovered the mass relays. Of course he could only speculate without proper evidence, but if he could find that ship after defeating the new race.

The untold possibilities this could bring, this race's ships weapons, unique shield systems. He could only imagine how the Hierarchy would benefit with such advancements.

"General," One of the crew members reported. "We have an unidentifiable object heading right for us. It's ignoring the fleet, and moving at an alarming speed."

That got the general's attention. That was rather strange...

"...Activate GARDIAN lasers, when this thing gets in range. Shoot it down."

"It'll enter range in three, two, firing. Direct hit-wait it isn't slowing down!"

"What!?" Desolas asked in confusion.

"The laser made successful contact but the object is only increasing speed. It's moving too fast to be a ship or any kind of known missile."

"...Fire consecutive bursts do not let that object reach us." He orders as he started getting an ominous chill up his spine. He forced himself to ignore it and focus on the situation.

"Firing, direct hit...the object isn't stopping! It's going to-"

Those words never finished as the bridge violently shakes as explosions rippled across the nose of the dreadnought. The general could've sworn that he saw something hit the ship before the explosions.

"Report!" Desolas yelled.

"Kinetic barriers offline! We lost several decks, the main gun is off-"

Another shudder occurs when more explosions occur from the nose, heading straight for them. Before he could even react, the explosions stop and something appears in front of the bridge's main window.

Desolas widened his eyes and mandibles as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was something that looked similar to an Asari, it had some sort of suit with metallic gantlets and boots. With a blue tinted visor, there appeared to be feathered wings sticking out of it's back. What stood out was the object it was holding, it was a comically yet dangerous looking over sized axe.

The axe was larger than the thing wielding it, the Asari like thing looked roughly around a hundred and forty-six centimeters in height. The axe was twice that size.

"Spirits...w-what is that...that thing!?" One of the crew voiced his thoughts exactly.

The Asari like thing stared directly at him, it rose it's hand and placed it against the glass. And to his horror and shock the glass actually began to crack from just contact of the hand.

He and the crew watched the thing remove it's hand before placing it on the handle of it's axe. Slowly it drifted back from them before stopping a short distance. It tilts it's head before raising the axe...he swore he saw a crimson orb under it's visor.

Fear gripped Desolas as he knew what was going to happen!

"Seal the blast doors!" He yells as he forced himself out of his shocked state. "Do it n-"

He never finished that sentence as the axe was brought down and nothing but cold raw fear gripped him. Then nothing else...

* * *

Guild agent Alison Shepard was having a rather unique day.

"Two more bird brains on the right!" Her partner, IF, yells as she reloads her pistol.

"On it!" She yells as she brings and fires four rounds. The first two hit the closest bird brain, striking the chest and the head. The other two hit the second bird brain in the leg and in the shoulder area. She fires another round into it's head before it can get a shot out with it's rifle.

"Two more down for the count..." She says as she lets out a breath. "That clears up this part, where to next Iffy?"

Her friend and partner Iffy or IF, was a young woman with long brown hair and emerald colored eyes. She was wearing an over sized blue and black jacket, with a black tank top and short shorts underneath it. Around her waist was a belt with nine different colored cellphone straps on it. There was also leaf green hair piece in her hair.

"There are several squads engaging the bird brains," Iffy says as she pulls out a pink cellphone and looks through it. "Some agents are taking out those that get close to any shelters. But looks like their main forces are pushing for the Basilicom."

"Makes sense," Shepard says as she reloads her rifle. "Biggest building in the city, good position, and current command center. They're smart I'll give them that."

The two are agents of the guild and where in Shanxi's guild branch when the alert was put out.

Mandatory emergency quests were assigned to many agents to defend Shanxi. Others where assigned to the military and the rest are protecting the shelters.

Their quest was simple, find and take out as much of the invading force as possible. By either non-lethal or lethal means while helping soldiers or any other agents, there was small bonus if they managed to capture any of the bird brain's that looked like officers alive.

Bird brains, that was more or less the name given for the unknown alien species that was attacking them. Since they looked somewhat like birds, at least the ones whose heads haven't been blown off. Still despite their given name choice, they are clever bastards, using more than standard military tactics to fight them.

A number of Lowee soldiers had died in the initial assault before the guild agents manage to provide relief.

"A Lowee squad is requesting assistance." IF says as she puts the phone away then takes out her pistol. "They're close by and are dealing with a couple of bird brain squads. Come on Shep."

"Right," Shepard follows her partner through the city streets.

For a short time they pressed onward, carefully moving through the city streets. On the look out for the enemy, so they wouldn't be ambushed or shot by a sniper.

Finally they arrive to the sounds of gunfire, those of the familiar Lowee weapons and the other sounds of the bird brain weapons. They turn a corner and immediately get into cover as they started getting shot at.

Shepard glances out before hiding into cover when shots were taking at her.

"The Lowee squad are in the building in front of us. Bird Brains are trying to get in, several providing cover fire, for the ones that are trying to get in."

"What kind of building is it?"

Shepard peers out one more time before hiding again.

"Building is large and a good defensive position. Bird Brains seemed fixated on the building, think they want the building for themselves. Make a good outpost..."

"Can't let them have it." IF says as she pulls the hammer back on her pistol.

"Cover and flank?"

"Cover and flank." IF nods as she shifted. "Ready?"

Shepard pulls out a flash bang and throws it over their cover.

As soon as it exploded her partner dashes from their cover. At the same time Alison brings out her rifle and fires at the bird brains. She aims for several bird brains that seemed affected by the flash bang. Then shoots one that was trying to hit her partner before getting back into cover.

She heard several shots from her partner's pistol and grunts from the bird brains. Once more she pulls out her rifle, then aims and shoots at a wounded bird brain.

Her partner dashed out of cover and goes for a bird brain with her katars. The bird brain was in the middle reloading it's rifle when it drops it and orange gantlets appear on it's arms. Orange blades popped right out of them and blocked IF's strike.

IF was pushed back but she held up against the bird brain. Sparks appeared from the connected blades as one tried to overpower the other. Finally IF jumps back and narrowly avoids the blades, she quickly presses on the alien with a rapid series of strikes. She suddenly appears right behind the alien as numerous cuts and gashes appear on it's skin and armor.

The bird brain fell dead to the ground, as IF sliced her blades in the air to get rid of the blue blood of the alien.

Her partner lets out a breath as she puts away her katars.

"Well that went well," Shepard exits her cover and jogs up to her. "Didn't think the bird brains had melee weapons."

IF glanced at the dead bird before looking back. "Yeah it surprised me for a second. Come on the squad should be in there."

With a nod the two move towards the building.

The door in front of them and out steps a Lowee soldier with a rifle in her hands.

"Are you two agents?" She asks. The two nodded as the soldier let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank White Heart, I thought we were finished." The soldier turns to the building. "Bring him out."

The sounds of shuffling and grunts were heard as a cuffed bird brain was being pushed out with an end of a rifle.

"You guys caught a bird brain?" IF asked surprised by the sight.

"Explains why the others seemed fixated on the building." Shepard says as the bird brain fell to it's knees? It stared at it's comrades and it seemed like there was shock on it's face. At least from it looks like...

"This one was commanding a squad when we ambushed them." The soldier explains as another picks up the bird brain. "Don't know if he's a sargeant or captain or whatever is the equivalent. Or even a guy at all, we're just calling him that for simplicity."

"Guess we'll see when we take the bird brain back," IF says as she pulls out and reloads her pistol. "Can you move?"

The soldier nodded while the other ones did the same. It was a total of four...small but it'll make it easier for them to travel.

"Alright then we'll call for a pick up," IF pulls out one of her phones and places it to her ear. "Hello? Yes, this is Guild Agent IF speaking, requesting priority pick up. We have an alien that's likely an enemy officer. Yes that's what I said...understood. We'll make our way there..."

She hangs up and put the phone away. "The guild wants us to set up a rally point in a nearby area and await pick up. Turns out this one isn't the first to be captured."

"Huh, that's good to know," Shepard sighed, "Still mobile defense missions are a pain..."

"They are but we gotta do it," She stares at the bird brain. "Has he tried anything?"

"No surprisingly he's been cooperative," The soldier says. "Even when his buddies tried coming for him."

"Works for me...but might as well keep an eye on him." Shepard says as IF motions them to follow.

* * *

Vakira watched several other turians move out and go into the streets.

They had managed to rally with a few other squads and were slowly trying to reach the large building. The higher ups believe it to be the enemy's command center and they have been fighting hard to defend it. It was going well as they kept the pressure on their soldiers until those strange looking ones had shown up.

The new species surprising look like Asari but had different colored skins and fur on their heads. The soldiers were easily recognized since they had white uniforms that more or less looked the same. They used chemically powered weapons, primitive but can still be a problem if taken lightly. There were some other ones that had some sort of large hat. But he didn't know what they were as they were killed before they could take action...

Still it didn't compare to the other ones that suddenly appeared on the battlefield. These ones manage to stall their progress and were turning the tides in several places.

The new comers had various colored clothes and were vastly different than the soldier ones. They moved much faster and were able to shoot at them with a more advanced form of their primitive weaponry. They were quite agile, being able to sprint real fast and even able to scale the buildings around them. Setting up various ambush points, slowing them down to a grinding halt.

For some reason they had melee weapons, actual metallic melee weapons they used along with their fire arms. Some were even a hybrid of melee and firearm.

Vakira was surprised by the diversity of weapons being used. He remembers hearing other squads dealing with ones that wield various swords, spears, bows and giant hammers. But the unique ones stuck to his mind.

He remembers seeing a scythe that was somehow shooting at them from a far distance. Another was one that had gauntlets that fired shotgun like blasts while actually using a shotgun. Third was some kind of pistol that had a sword fused with it, it's blade was vertical and it's wielder was hard to hit.

Finally was one he would never forget, it was one with some kind of megaphone and literally shouted shock waves at them. He never heard such horrible screeching in his life. It's something that would give a krogan nightmares.

He had wondered briefly that if their reinforcements hadn't arrived and one those new comers hadn't been hit by a one of their snipers. Forcing the others to take the injured one and retreat...would he have-

"Vakira it's time to move." His squadmate Saren broke his train of thought. "Our team is using a different route. We're going to flank the enemy."

The turian nodded as he and Saren followed after their squad members.

"Because of that anti-air battery, most of our shuttles had crashed." His squadmate slowly says as they paced through the streets. "And our ships were forced to stay back for a time, with communications spotty and the bulk of the fleet engaging the enemies. But since they aren't using their anti-air..."

"Reinforcements are on the way," He finishes. "We were forced to advance with just ground troops."

"Yes," Saren nodded his head. "We'll be getting actual armor, with the support from the ground transports, tanks and the mantis gunships. The battle will turn to our favor..."

"Yes, but something feels off..."

"What do you mean?"

Vakira shook his head, "So far we've just been fighting ground troops, but no enemy armor. Strange you'd at least expect some primitive type of vehicle."

"That...is true," Saren slowly says. "Other than those strange yet admittedly effective units. We haven't come across something that tries to stop us."

"Something isn't right about this, there is something we're missing."

"Whatever it is, I doubt it would cause us much trouble. As we will win and punish this race for it's foolishness."

"Yes..." Was all Vakira could say as they turned a corner.

Still, there was this gnawing feeling in him that something wasn't right. He couldn't even begin to explain why...

Fracias Vakira kept pace with his fellow turians, slowly getting into position.

* * *

Blanc's mood actually improved somewhat, if you count destroying the bastard's largest ship as a way to vent some anger.

It was pretty easy to get close to the damn thing. Those lasers were annoying but they didn't even scratch her.

After destroying the dreadnought and likely ended all those on it she flew off to the engaging ships. Where she started hacking and smashing ships that weren't hers. It caused them to become chaotic and very disorganized.

Which helped her ships rally together and take the offensive. The bastards were still fast, but those that tried to get close were hacked apart by Blanc. She didn't even put much force into her swings, the smaller ones were a lot weaker than their sorry excuse for a dreadnought.

"Tanzerin...Trombe!" She yells as she rabidly spins with her axe, smashing right into a ship and causing it to explode.

She flies through the debris and looks at the battlefield. There still were a lot of ships despite the bastards heavy loses. She took loses as well but now with her intervention that isn't a problem.

"Doesn't matter how many are left..." She slowly says as she gripped her axe. "I'm going to-"

Her HUD blared red as it shows her massive energy spikes, coming from some distance away from the battlefield. Seconds later three massive portals appeared and three large ships come out of them.

Blanc narrowed her eyes as the HUD zooms in on the ships.

The ships were large and sleek, two were green and each were around seven kilometers long. The third one was pitch black only about three kilometers long, was much more sleek and edgy than the green ones.

The HUD display the symbols that were painted on the sides on the ships. The one for the green ships had a line and a spear crossed together forming an X. The other had a box in a angle with the letters LS in it.

Blanc growled as she looked at the symbol that had the X. The green ships were that of Leanbox while the black one was that of Lastation.

The Lastation ship broke off from the Leanbox pair and then suddenly disappeared from her view. It became camouflaged, actual visual camouflage. It must've been one of those stealth ships Black Heart was so proud of.

"Ara, ara, it seems we missed the initial raid." A familiar voice echos in Blanc's ears. The HUD had accepted a call and was connected to one of the Leanbox ships.

It displays a picture of a blond and green eyed woman with a smug like smile on her face. It was voice and face of CPU Green Heart, otherwise known as Vert.

"What the hell do you want Thunder tits!?" Blanc yells as she throws her axe at a nearby enemy ship. The axe breaks the ship apart before it curves back to her. "I'm busy!"

"Lowee's GA initiative code was activated," Vert explains. "As stated in the agreement all those years ago, all the nations are to ban together and help each other. I'm merely fulfilling my part."

"Tch," Blanc grabs her axe as it came back to her. She was shot in the back by a few of the enemy fighters. She growled as she chased after them.

"Though that can be discussed later," Vert continues. "Uni was close by and decided to respond to the activation. She's currently headed to support your troops in Shanxi. How sloppy of you to leave those pesky ships orbiting your planet."

"Tch, shut the hell up!" Blanc slashes at a fighter that went in her path, it breaks apart and explodes. She holds her axe out then spins and slashes a ship.

"But it's a shame what happened in the report transmitted to me by your general." Vert tone became serious. "To attack unprovoked and then invade a planet with seemingly no cause. It's simply unforgivable..."

"My ships will provide assistance to yours while Uni's will help your troops on Shanxi." The CPU says as Blanc smashed another fighter. "We'll take some ships captive for later study and interrogate any surviving crew members. Do you object?"

"Don't care, just don't get in my way!"

"Good, talk to you later Blanc."

* * *

Shepard cursed as she ducked to avoid getting her head blown off.

"Dammit, they have an armored transport!" Her partner yelled as she reloaded her pistol.

They had arrived at the rally point, which was a building in the center of a large street. They were immediately ambushed after getting into the building. They hastily set up what defenses they could before firing at the bird brains.

The captured one was put in a closet before being blocked with a table. To protect both them and itself.

"Can you use your demonic inferno or any other skill?" She asked as she fired at a few of the bird brains.

"Yeah, but I need a second to concentrate!" IF yells as she fires a couple of rounds. "Cover me!"

"You heard the lady!" Shepard yells to the Lowee soldiers. "Cover fire!"

The soldiers nodded before firing at the armored transport, gaining it's attention.

"Now IF!" Shepard yells as her partner's hand started to glow.

"Demon Flames!" IF yells as she threw up her hand.

Exploding fireballs happen around the base of the armored transport before it becomes engulfed in a pillar of flames. The force of the pillar actually launches the vehicle into the air and onto it's side. Some of the bird brains looked at the transport before going back to firing at them.

"Phew..." IF moved back into cover and took a few breathes. "That takes care of that..."

"Still more bird brains to go." Shepard states as she reloads her rifle then aims and shoots.

A few minutes later most of the bird brains were dead and few that survived actually fled.

"Ammo check, how much you got left?" IF asks the soldiers.

"Five clips."

"Three left."

"Four."

"Two."

The guild agent nodded as she checked her pistol. "I only got three clips left. Shep?"

"A couple left." Shepard says as she inspected her rifle. "We'd be in a tight spot if we ran out now."

IF sighed as she pulled out a cell phone. "What's taking that pick up so long?"

"Incoming!" One of the soldiers yelled as they stare ahead with their binoculars. "Ahead of us! Some kind of aerial vehicle!"

"Tch," Shepard looked at the approaching vehicle. It looked like some type of attack chopper and was shaped like some kind of insect. With two thrusters on the wings, and guns on the front.

"Take cover!" IF yells as it opens fire on them. Several missiles are launched from it, some hit the various parts of the building while one hit very close to them.

"Ack!" One of the soldiers screamed in pain as she is dragged into cover. Her fellow comrades move to treat the wound.

"Dammit," Shepard gritted her teeth as she took pock shots at the thing. The rounds connect but it quickly moves to shoot at her.

"Keep it's focus divided!" IF yells as she fires a few rounds from her pistol. The vehicle turned and shot a missile at her.

"IF!" Shepard yelled as the missile hits right above her partner.

IF screamed as she was forced to the ground, she was alive but there was a nasty cut on her forehead.

"Crap," Shepard shot at the thing again. "This is really bad."

Before the situation could get any worse...something unexpected happens.

"The dashing heroine appears in a time of crisis!" She hears a voice say despite the loud shooting, for some reason it sound as if it were above...

"JUSTICE KICK!" A blueish blur falls from the sky and slams into the aerial vehicle. The vehicle is launched a short distance away before it crashed and exploded.

The bluish blur lands in front of them, revealing a girl doing some sort of pose.

She had dark blue eyes and matching colored hair. The girl was wearing a revealing black body suit with the zipper just below the belly button. Large grey cuffed gloves and matching boots on her hands and feet. There were bandages worn around her chest, along with a red scarf around her neck. There was some sort of winged penguin like backpack strap to her back. And finally a gold pouch strapped to her leg and a pair of goggles in her hair.

"W-what..." Was all Shepard could say as she stared at the girl. "Did you just fall from the sky!?"

The girl turned toward Shepard, "Oh, hello there. Name's Nisa! Gamindustri Heroine of Justice!"

"Right...heroine..." Shepard deadpanned, before remembering about her partner. "IF!"

She moves past the so called heroine and helps her partner up. "You alright there Iffy?"

IF groaned as she tried to stand but stumbles a little.

"Here drink some Nepbull." Shepard pulls out a bottle of said liquid and helps IF drink it.

After a few seconds the nasty cut begins to close and disappear. There was still some blood but her partner will be fine.

"Goddess dammit Nisa!" They turn to see half a young man floating in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you not to jump off the damn shuttle!"

"Heh," Nisa rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Kaiden."

"Sorry my," The young man noticed the wounded Lowee soldier. "Decloak the shuttle, we got wounded!"

The air around the man moved in a strange pattern until suddenly a black shuttle appears in front of them. The shuttle lowers it's altitude before the man jumps out and lands in front of them.

As he did that the shuttle fully opens it doors and two soldiers in black jump out then move to the injured soldier.

Shepard noticed the insignia on their shoulders and her eyes widened.

"Lastation's N7 special forces?" She says as the soldiers helped the injured solider. "Does that also mean Lady Black Heart herself is here?"

"No but her sister is present," The man said as he looked at her. "Fan of ours?"

"No, my little brother and his friend are serving our fair lady." She said as she held out her hand. "Alison Shepard, guild agent."

"Kaiden Alenko, N7 special forces as you can obviously tell." The young man says as he takes her hand and shakes it. "My _flattering_ friend here is Nisa and she's a guild agent."

"OI, don't call me flat!" Said person yelled, for some reason Shepard swore her eyes turned red for a brief second.

"I said flattering not the other thing." Kaiden rolled his eyes.

"If Lastation forces are here..." IF speaks as she wiped the blood from her forehead. "Then that means the-"

"GA initiative has activated," Kaiden confirms. "After cleaning things up here, the goddesses will soon form an official alliance."

"Excuse me," One of the Lowee soldiers approached Nisa. "Thank you for saving us."

"It isn't a problem for a heroine of justice." Nisa beamed. "Though may I ask what are you doing-"

"We have a bird brain prisoner," Shepard says as she gains the confused stare of the self proclaimed heroine. "I mean, we have an alien prisoner that's likely an officer. It's in the closet down the hall, it's blocked by a table. As ridiculous as that sounds it's definitely there."

"Right," Kaiden nodded as he motioned the two soldiers to go down the hall.

"OI, check that out!" One of the Lowee soldiers pointed to the sky.

Shepard turns and widened her eyes as she stared at an incredible sight.

It was a three kilometer long Lastation ship, hovering right over the city. There were numerous sized ships and shuttles flying from it and landing in various parts of the city.

"Oh," Kaiden simply looks up at the ship. "If the Exalted EVA is here and decloaked then that means the enemy fleet orbiting Shanxi has been taken out."

"Exalted EVA," Shepard says as she stared at the ship in awe. It was Black Sister's personal assault ship, she'd only seen it in vids and pics on the extranet.

"Sir," They turn to see the bird brain prisoner being escorted by the two soldiers. "Prisoner is secure and cooperative."

The bird brain looks up and appears to be shocked by the Exalted EVA. It makes some kind of sounds from it's mouth before staring at them. It's mandible like appendages where wide apart...

"Well then time to exfil," Kaiden says as the alien was being put into the shuttle. "Lucky for you our mission is to find any Lowee and guild personal in need of assistance and extraction. That's why it's just me and three others. Shuttle has room for all of you."

"Right," Shepard says as she looks at her partner. "Guess we're getting that bonus."

IF said nothing as she just simply pulled out her cellphone and hopped into the shuttle.

"Wait up, Iffy!" Shepard hops in after her. "At least let me take the window seat."

After a minute of getting everyone in the shuttle, it flies away from the wrecked building and towards the basilicom.

* * *

"Saren we have to go!" Vakira yelled as he pulled on his squadmate's arm. "Most of our forces have been either wiped out or captured. Any squads that are left are falling back!"

"They...killed my brother..." Saren slowly says as he stared at the three kilometer long dreadnought above them. "The dreadnought...was destroyed...they killed him..."

The new ship appeared as soon as word got around that their fleet had been destroyed by new unknown enemy ships. Ones vastly different in design than the ones they were fighting, it was devastating and shocking.

Vakira had briefly wondered if it was another species that has come to the defense of the ones they were currently fighting. But he put those thoughts aside as orders came in to fall back from the city. So they would set up resistance against the two? new species. And await eventual rescue by the Hierarchy, or even Citadel Forces if it comes to that.

But he has to get his squadmate to move else they be captured or killed.

"Saren, we must go now." Vakira said as he tugged his arm. "We have to await reinforcements from the Hierarchy or from the council themselves. Then your brother can be avenged..."

"Avenged...yes..." Saren looked down then nodded after a few seconds. "Let's move..."

His squadmate moves past him and towards a direction leading outside of the city.

...

And thus ended the first engagement of the First Contact War. Casualties for the Lowee forces were estimated to be under a few hundred, while the Turians experienced numbers much higher.

The first engagement was but a stepping stone to the events to come.

For the CPUs, will not be so forgiving for the Turian's actions...

* * *

 **A/N: That was a rather long chapter...was thinking of making it two parts but decided to go with a long one.**

 **Anyway, hopefully that was a decent chapter. Hopefully the characters are done well enough...**

 **I'll be honest about the Turians not getting immediately curbed stomped.**

 **To be a hundred percent honest, I wanted to give the Turians a 'fair' chance. Even though as soon as Blanc went HDD and changed her armor, it was an inevitable loss for the Turians. Seriously any of the CPUs that used HDD become really strong, and their strength can be determined by the number of shares they have.**

 **And since they have ascended and colonized various worlds and moons. Yeah, they have gained an insane number of shares...which makes them really overpowered.**

 **In case anyone figured it out, yes Blanc's armor changed form has inspirations from her NEXT form in Victory Two. Most of the CPUs will have some aspects of the NEXT forms, but they will have some originality. And of course the candidates will have such forms as well, can't let their sisters have all the fun now can they?**

 **As said in the previous chapter, read, review, or find or make a better story than this one. Tis your choice...**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **jmspikey:** **As hilarious as it would be, it wouldn't be fun for some of CPUs. Specifically that of Plutia in HDD form...I will not dare say more.**

 **Logitech0 : Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes:** **Thank you and I hope I do not disappoint.**

 **forlorn hope11 : Thank you, hope that I do not disappoint.**

 **Guest : The reactions to the Citadel races and the Citadel's reaction will come soon. Even the Hanar...**

 **Kuro-tan : Well there may be times were Neptune and her sister(s) will have their own little spotlight. **

**PocketDuelMonsters : Yes, humanity is a 'bit' OP, even though it wasn't showed in this chapter. Still rather interesting idea of powering ships with share crystals...**

 **On Green Heart/Vert not having a sister of her own, it wouldn't feel right to add an OC sister. At least as of right now, but not sure if chapters would bear such a possibility. Also it's a bit of a running gag in the Neptunia series for Vert not to have a sister.**

 **As for the tech from other games and anime. Neptunia has been known for making references to various anime and games, so it likely possible for such things to exist in this fic as well.**

 **Pocket : Whoa, that was rather dark and interesting idea...**

 **If only I'd actually thought of something like that, though I don't want to any of the CPUs to feel that kind of pain even if it's an OC. Plus the Turian's probably didn't suffer that much...anyway thanks for the sharing of that idea.**

 **Twas rather unique...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Chapter is rated R for references.**

 **Readers discretion is advised.**

* * *

It's been a few days since the invasion of Shanxi.

In the time that passed, funeral rights were conducted for the fallen. For those who gave their lives for their nation and their people.

Lowee's fourth fleet arrived to bolster Shanxi's defenses, it was later joined by Lastaion's seventh fleet, and Leanbox's fourth fleet. As well as, Planeptune's main capital-class dreadnought, The Purple Regalia, a massive nine kilometer long ship. Seen as the most largest and most advanced vessel in all of Gamindustri.

All these ships were present around Shanxi, taking various formations. All in case the unknown aliens were to strike at them once more. If they do then they'll feel the wrath of not only Lowee, but all of Gamindustri.

But after the sheer display of fire power from just the combined efforts of Leanbox's twin dreadnought ships, the Lastation's CPU candidate's personal assault ship and the remainder of the fleet protecting Shanxi. Along with their CPU personally fighting on the front lines...

It does make one wonder if it's a tad bit overkill...

* * *

Within The Purple Regalia, lies a special section of the ship, dedicated solely to the CPU.

A section that that is almost a kilometer long, it is a section that is filled with grass, rivers and even friendly wild life. There were even spots were artificial hot springs, even a miniature beach was present. All being cared for by a mixture of share energy, artificial lighting matching that of a star, and basilicom staff that received the honor.

At the center of it all, was a humble yet fancy white and blue spiral tower. At the center of the tower was a large N with a simple ring wrapped around it. The symbol of the Planeptune nation...

Inside the tower, the four CPUs had gathered to discuss the events and the next step to take. As they had gained information on the aliens that had attack them.

"... **WHAT THE HELL!?"** The familiar sound of Blanc yelling echoed the room. It caused the three other females to flinch and cover their ears.

"Geez, Blanc..." A young purple shirt haired and purple eyed girl says as she shakes her head. "I know you're mad but that could've blown our ear drums."

The girl was wearing a big white hoodie dress with purple striped cuffs, with lilac colored shoes. There was a simple white choker around her neck, in her short hair were two hair clips. Both were shaped in that of a directional pad from a video game controller.

She was CPU Purple Heart, otherwise known as Neptune. The carefree and laziest of all the goddesses.

"Still, it does explain why these...Turians, attacked Shanxi." A woman with long golden hair and blue eyes says, as she looks at the tablet she was holding. "However that is no excuse for their actions..."

The woman was wearing an emerald green dress. With large white and light green gloves, with matching boots. Around her neck was a white green choker with a gold circular piece and a blue jewel attached to it. There was a tiny red and gold ribbon sticking from the circular piece.

This was CPU Green Heart...Vert, the most 'well endowed' of the goddesses. As she has a really large breast size...hence Blanc's occasional 'Thunder Tits' insult.

"So they attacked because of a law their people followed. Due to some kind of war involving something called Rachni..." Another woman, with long raven colored hair and crimson eyes stares at her tablet. "Did they even consider negotiating at all?"

The woman wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center of it was a gold piece. There were two blue ribbons in her hair, shaping them into twin tails. She was also wearing a type of dress gloves that was colored black that matched her boots.

She was CPU Black Heart, aka Noire. The very serious workaholic Tsundere of the goddesses, that has very little friends...practically none.

"This is _**bullshit!**_ " Blanc yells as she tightly griped the tablet in her hands. "They attacked my people all because of some shitty law we didn't know about!?"

Within the days after the invasion of Shanxi, a number of Turians and their ships had been captured. Most of the prisoners were cooperative and the ships were being pulled apart and inspected.

Lastation was spearheading the studies of the weapons, shielding, and armor of the Turians. While Leanbox was studying the ship designs and Planeptune was making progress on a working translator. As well as an algorithm for decoding and translating their computer systems that weren't too damaged in the fighting. While the systems are primitive when compared to their tech, it wouldn't make a difference if they couldn't understand the language.

Lowee was mainly focusing on rebuilding and helping it's people with the assistance of the other three nations. There were still some active Turian forces that managed to escape but that was being taken care of by various special forces by all of the nations.

So far they manage to scrap together pieces of what was called a CODEX. What they had was an entry on the alien race, they were called Turains and were a militaristic race. What was also stood out was the mentioning of a council, with various references to other species and historical events.

However, large portions of the Codex were corrupted due to the damage of their systems. And until they could get a working translator for the prisoners, they could only work with what they got. Which isn't much but it is also plenty...not only did they find the Codex, but they also found various lists of coordinates to various locations in the galaxy. Some locations were of worlds under their control, including their homeworld.

"It mentions something known as the council," Vert continues, as Blanc seemed as if she wanted to smash something. "And states that the Turians are apart of some intergalactic alliance."

"No mention of a CPU or anything like us..." Neptune said as she laid back in her chair. "Guess we might not have to worry about alien goddesses, unless they worship giant alien squid things that harvest people."

"Jokes aside, you're oddly being serious about this..." Noire states as she tilts her head.

"Well duh, a bunch of alien bad guys came at our doorstep." The purple haired girl says as she scrolls through the tablet. "It's our job to beat them back and then some right?"

"Neptune's slight out of character-ness aside," Vert places the tablet on her lap. "There's still much information to go through and it is missing. Shouldn't Histoire also be here as well Neptune? She'd no doubt be of much help..."

"Histy is in Gamindustri on business," Neptune says as she crosses her legs. "Besides it'll take forever for her to get here even in our fastest ship. And the author will probably make her take longer than three days to look through all this even the corrupted bits. I mean, I know she can only do things like that in terms of threes, but it'll just be too long."

The other CPUs stopped listening after hearing that Histoire would not be available to help for some time.

"...It doesn't matter what's missing..." Blanc slowly says as she gritted her teeth. "Since their worlds is listed on this damn thing, I'll just take a few of my fleets and burn them all to the ground. Every single one of them!"

"That's sounds a little close to genocide..." Noire states as she narrows her eyes.

"Not even you at your angriest would stoop so low..." Vert says with a hint of disapproval.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?" Blanc growled as she looked at them. "We can't just sit here with our thumbs up our asses acting all high and mighty! We have to do something!"

"I didn't say anything about not taking action," Vert placed her hands together. "We must plan first then take action accordingly, we cannot rush in with so little information or lack of a strategy."

"Tch," Blanc gritted her teeth as she sat down.

"It's true that we can't just ignore this attack," Noire placed her tablet aside. "Regardless of reason, their invasion on Shanxi is an act of war. And no doubt our people would want us to respond."

That was true, there have been mixed reactions to the stories of Shanxi's invasion. The most however was that it cannot be set aside. This was something none of them have ever dealt with before, first contact with an alien race and they were hostile.

"Alright then..." Neptune says as she places her tablet down and gets up from her chair as she stretched a little.

A pillar of light suddenly engulfs her, making the three other CPUs cover their eyes briefly.

The light quickly dies and Neptune is standing in her HDD form.

She became taller and much more mature looking than her human form. Her hair became darker and grew out, forming into two pony tails. She was wearing dark black purple skin tight swim suit like armor. There were bracelet like gantlets around her gloved hands. Her eyes changed from purple to blue with a power symbol at the center of them. Her directional pad hair clips morphed into dark circular pieces with dark blue X's in them.

The three CPUs stayed silent as Neptune took a breath. They knew that Neptune was truly going to be serious about this, as she had decided to transform.

"As Noire said," Her voice sounded deeper and mature. "The invasion of Shanxi was an act of war on the Turians part. And as a result declared war on not only Lowee but all of Gamindustri."

"It is our duty as CPUs to respond to such threats and actions." She narrowed her eyes. "And that is exactly what we will do."

She turns her head towards Blanc. "Blanc, as it is no doubt you will engage with the Turians in conflict. Planeptune will provide assistance with our fleets, and our third capital-class dreadnought. The Iris Regalia, will fight by your side, on the condition that you'll solely attack military installations and assets. And avoid any worlds or cities that may hold civilians."

Blanc's eyes widened as her mouth opened in shock, before reluctantly nodding.

"W-wait a second!" Noire felt a shiver go down her spine. "The Iris Regalia!? Y-you mean you're sending..."

"Yes," Neptune nodded her head. "My sister Plutia will command the Iris Regalia, as it is her ship. And she will _not_ be restricted from transforming."

The three other CPUs stare at her shock. They know what the candidate is like when she transforms into her HDD, it is something that gives them and many others nightmares. Which is one of reasons she is restricted from her transforming unless it is absolutely necessary and has the permission of her sister. Allowing Plutia to transform is the equivalent of dropping hundreds of thousands of WMDs on a world, then launching thousands of meteors at it seconds later, just for the hell of it.

If it weren't for her personality in human form and deep love for her sisters, friends and people. She would easily be the largest threat Gamindustri would ever face...likely the galaxy as well. And Neptune decision of unleashing her sister onto the Turians...was insanity!

"Why would you consider sending Plutia unrestricted?" Vert asks, maintaining her calm composure despite the chill in her spine. "One would consider it to be complete overkill. As well as possibly unethical..."

"We do not know the full capabilities of the Turains." Neptune reasoned. "While a fleet has been destroyed, we do not know the number of ships at their disposal. Nor do we know that the technology used on this fleet would match any others we may find, for all we know this fleet could have been the least advanced. It is better if we are prepared then face consequences of underestimating our foes."

"True..." Noire says as she looked at her tablet again. "Though this codex states that they're apart of an alliance of species. What would we do if the other species's decided to fight with their allies?"

"Our conflict is solely with the Turians," Vert states as she narrowed her eyes. "We will not engage the other species if they are present, and as Planeptune will finish their translator soon. If their allied species consider to step in, then we'll give them fair warning...but should they choose to fight, we'll defend ourselves."

Of course they knew the risks of engaging the Turians would also likely bring them to war with other species. They would prefer to avoid that but the Turians cannot go unpunished.

"True, although the same could be said if this group of species tried to negotiate for peace." Neptune crossed her arms. "If that happens we must be willing to listen. It's preferable than a complete and total war."

"Whether that happens or not..." Blanc clenched her hands. "Lowee will go after those bastards and make them pay!"

"And as said before Planeptune will provide assistance." Neptune says as she looks at the other CPUs. "What of you two?"

"...Leanbox will provide assistance with it's fleets." Vert says as she stands up. "On the condition that we offer a chance of an open dialogue for peace and answers. If the Turians refuse and continue to attack then we'll fight in self defense."

"Planeptune will accept those conditions."

"Tch...Lowee...will as well..."

Finally the three of them looked towards Noire.

"...Lastation will provide it's sixth fleet to assist. My stealth ships can scout worlds and determine if they're for military or civilian purposes." Noire flushed a little as she glanced aside. "Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm more than willing to help or anything, I'm just following the initiative!"

"Speaking of which..." Neptune uncrossed her arms. "We haven't officially finalized it, want to do it now? Might as well get it out of the way."

With that Vert walks to the center of the room, declaring her answer. Slowly Blanc gets up from her chair and walks to the center as well. Noire, reluctantly gets up and moves to the center.

Neptune similes as she moves to the center as well, she stops in front of the three. A pillar of light engulfs her and she is in her normal form.

She smiles as she holds her hands out, Blanc grabs her's while Noire reluctantly does the same. They hold their hands out to Vert who grabs their hands as well.

"We swear to stand by our allies side," The four say as one. "We will live together and fight together for the sake of Gamindustri and our people. With this we hereby declare the birth and formation of the Gamindustri Alliance!"

"That was embarrassing..." Noire muttered as they all let go of each other's hands.

"Yes but it was inevitable," Vert says as she places her hands together. "We either have to have done it here or in front all of our people. Though we may have to do the latter later, making this one purely practice."

"Yeah but we're on each other's friend lists now," Neptune smiled as she threw up a peace sign and winked at them. "We'll end up being best buds and face the final boss together! Then save the entire galaxy!"

"And now she's an idiot again..." Noire muttered as she shook her head.

"Boo...you're only saying that cause you have no friends."

"W-what! I do have friends!"

"Tch," Blanc crossed her arms. "That aside we've got work to do. Those bastards aren't going to smash themselves..."

The other CPUs looked at her then nodded.

There was a war to be fought...

* * *

"Alright everyone gather around, don't want to repeat myself twice." Commander Jonathan Shepard says as he watches his fellow soldiers take a seat.

"As you already know," He says as behind of him a screen turns on and reveals several images. "Several days ago Shanxi was invaded by unknown alien force...recent information has provided us with a name. Turians."

The screen images changed to pictures of several Turians holding different weapons.

"As you can tell they look like some kind of bipedal bird, they are clever and have an understanding of advanced military tactics." The images change to an overhead view of Shanxi's main city. "Sometime after The Exalted EVA destroyed the ships orbiting Shanxi. The Turians hightailed out of there, retreating into the forests, caves or any place they think they could hide."

The images changed to show a bunch of caves near a frozen lake.

"As you know, people like us have spent the last few days moping up what's left of their invasion force." Shepard crossed his arms. "This mission is no different, in a few hours we'll be deployed near this system of caves. To capture as many of the remaining Turians as possible, which is estimated to be over thirty. The caves are wide enough for what's left of their armor, which is a tank of some sort and an aerial gunship."

"We'll be on approach at night using Lastation shuttles. Their cloaks will hide our approach before we are deployed a short distance from the caves." He uncrossed his arms. "Along for the ride will be a few of Lowee's mages, several of Leanbox's Spartans and a member of Planeptune's ninja corps."

"For backup should things hit the fan, an Alloy Cog model RAY, will be on standby. Ready to cover our backs should anything happen. Watch each others back, the area around the caves are dogoo territory. And those slime balls can be dangerous in large numbers. Let's make our goddesses proud people."

With that Shepard ends his briefing, and the soldiers set out of their seats and went off. Should anyone had missed the briefing, the mission file should be more than enough to fill them in.

"Another day, another mission..." His friend and second in command, Kaidan Alenko, walks up to him. "Never changes."

"Except this time we're actually dealing with aliens," Shepard shook his head. "Never thought we'd actually meet any to be honest."

"Yeah, by the way I met you're sister a few days ago." Kaidan says as he crossed his arms. "She was fighting along side her partner...Iffy was it?"

"IF, and you chose to tell me now?" He rose an eyebrow. "...How is she doing? Haven't talked to her in a while..."

"Fine all things considered, she asked me if I knew you and how you were and your friends...a lot of questions really."

"That's Alison alright," Shepard sighed. "Sorry if she came on too...oddly...anything else?"

"She asked about 'Underling'...who ever that was..."

"Oh that nickname, Linda's doing alright, since she got promoted into the personal guard of Black Sister. Lucky bitch...she kept rubbing it in my face."

"Wait, _Linda_ had a nickname called _'Underling'?"_

"Yeah, she used to run with us in a bad crowd back home, she was at the lowest level, basically cannon fodder." Shepard chuckled as he remembered his old friend, then shakes his head. "Until Alison dragged all of us out of the streets and into the Lastation military. She hasn't changed that much but she's fighting for something that's right. Still a bitch though...but a bitch that's like a sister to us."

"Old memories aside, we should get ready. Need to check my rifle's calibrations and try to call my sister."

At a nod the two move to their weapon lockers, getting ready for the mission.

* * *

"Vakira," Saren says as he approached. "Any signs of the enemy?"

"No," Vakira says as he puts down his rifle. "Other than those strange blobs, nothing else."

It has been a few long and difficult days for the remainder of their forces. They had initially scattered in all directions, and were constantly on the move. Their group was only comprised of thirty-five, with a tank and a single mantis gunship. It was fortunate that they discovered the network of caves and moved their armor into them for cover.

They had noticed enemy ships flying overhead and they hid from them by using the caves. There wasn't any signs of any other ships after that, so they either moved on and didn't notice or were planning something. Which is why he and his squadmate Saren were outside the caves, hidden and watching for any signs of their enemies.

" _Dogoo~_ " A blue blob of slime appeared behind them, it was hopping towards them while wagging it's tail.

Saren cursed under his breath then brings out his Omni-blade, walks up to the blob and stabs it. It screams a little before it dissolves into blue slime.

"Damn these things," His squadmate says as he shakes some slime from his boot. "There's no end to them."

The blue slime blob was one of many the remainder of their forces had encountered. It was a strange animal that made a sound they couldn't understand, a dozen of those creatures had attacked them. Injuring a few while they were disposed off shortly after.

But many came after, especially ones that were many times larger. It was shocking to see some of those blue blobs actually **_combine_** together into a much larger version of a small one.

They were forced to use their tank and gunship to eliminate them then eventually discover the caves. With a lot more of those things gathered around it, he had spent a good hour scrubbing the slime off of his armor. It was a...disturbing experience.

"What kind of world is this, if these thing exist on it?" Vakira wondered out loud as his squadmate walks up to him.

"Doesn't matter, this planet and all on it can burn." Saren bitterly says as he looks out into the distance. "Once the hierarchy and council comes that will exactly happen."

Vakira says nothing as he stared at his friend. He understands Saren's grief and desire for vengeance...they had lost so many of their brothers. But he also knows that is was mainly because of the mistakes his people did that lead up to this.

He had briefly hoped that the Hierarchy and the council would send in reinforcements and support them on the surface. But that wasn't likely happening for a while, do to the time it takes to prep a fleet. Besides it was likely as soon as the council learns of what happened they will try to negotiate first. Unless the two? new species gives them a reason to fight...

Either way they won't be around for a while, and the remainder of their forces only had couple weeks worth of food. And from the scans of their Omni-tools, this planet supports Levo based species, so they wouldn't be able to eat any of the wild life for food. Unless starvation makes them desperate to eat the wild life...

They truly were in a bad situation...

 _ **Snap!**_

The two turned and bared their weapons. They only see trees and snow, no tracks or any sign of anything.

"See anything?" Saren asks as he scans the surroundings with his rifle.

"Negative," Vakira says as he brings up his rifle, only to feel something hit him in back of his head. Forcing him to fall on to the ground.

"Vakira!" His squadmate yells as he shoots his rifle at what was behind them.

An orange blur comes in, avoids Saren's shots and slices his rifle in half. It then kicks Saren right into a nearby tree, the wood actually breaks apart as his squadmate falls onto the ground unconscious.

Vakira's eyes widened as he looked what attacked them.

It was one of those Asari like species, he assumed it was a female due to the enormous breasts it had. Rivaling that of a normal Asari! She had orange hair and red eyes with some sort of symbol in them. She was wearing some sort of white uniform with two swords strapped on one side.

She brought her's hand to an ear piece at the side of her head. She speaks some kind of language he couldn't understand, after a few seconds she lowers her hand and looks at him. Slowly she walks up to him, fear gripped him as she stood over him.

The Asari like female smiled at him before kicking him in head.

Knocking him unconscious...

* * *

"This is MarvelousAQL, I've knocked out two sentries, one manage to get a few shots out. Unsure if they were heard on your end."

"Copy that Marvy," Shepard says as he moved carefully through the forest. "We did hear those shots, likely their friends did as well. Proceed with caution."

"Understood, MarvelousAQL out."

"Alright people," Shepard broadcasts to the rest of the teams. "Get ready, the Turians likely have heard those shots, they'll be on alert."

"Sir!" One of the spartans, James Vega, contacts him. "Some of Los pollos are heading right for the source of the shots."

"...Marvy, you hear that?"

"Yes, will take care of them." Was the quick reply.

Then several shots were heard those from the rifle of the Turians.

"Marvy what's going on!?" Shepard nearly yelled as he came close to the edge of the forest.

"Their shooting at several dogoos that caught them by surprise." MarvelousAQL explained. "They haven't seem me, moving to take them out."

After a few seconds the shots suddenly stopped.

"Sir," The voice of Kaidan fills his ears. "Their pulling out their tank, their obviously not taking any chances."

"Mages do you copy?" Shepard says as he reached the edge and sees the vehicle pulling out of the cave. Along with several other Turians.

"This is mage corps," One of the mages, Ashley Williams responds. "We see the tank."

"Any spells strong enough to take it out in one go?" He asks as the tank was moving onto the frozen lake.

"Negative but we can hit the ice around it, making it fall into the water." She replies. "It should be deep enough to completely submerge it. We need some time for the spells."

"Commander," Vega speaks up. "We have some rockets with us, don't know if it can take it out but we can hit them with it."

"Understood..." He says as he took a second to think. "Spartans hit the tank with the rockets, mage corps keep your spells prepped in case their gunship comes out. Prep to use any spell that locks on moving objects."

"Understood!" Seconds after that, two rockets appeared from the forest and sped towards the tank. One flies in too low and hits in front of the tank. While the other hits the tank directly and causes it to violently skid to the side.

Fire erupts from the tank as a few of the Turians get away from it. It then explodes and starts melting the ice it was on...

"Tank is out, good shot." Shepard says then sees more Turians coming out. "Alright people, light em up. Leave some alive if possible..."

With that begins a relatively short fire fight. The Turians were confused on what was happening and were being fired at from multiple directions. Some tried to run back into the cave but were picked off by their snipers. The ones that were outside of the cave stood no chance.

A total of fifteen were killed outside and their tank was destroyed.

"Move in slowly," Shepard orders as he paces toward the cave. "Their likely going to dig themselves in-"

Suddenly a gunship flies out from the cave and into sky. It reaches a high altitude before it starts firing at them.

"Take cover!" He yells as he moves to avoid getting hit by it's bullets. "Mages!"

"Casting!"

Several thunder strikes and fireballs hit the gunship, causing it to unceremoniously drop to the ground and explode.

"Good work mages..." Shepard says as he looks at the cave. While he was feeling confident about their odds of taking down the Turians...he doesn't know if they set any traps or had a trick up their sleeve.

"Commander," He turns the side and sees that MarvlousAQL had somehow appeared next him. "I scouted the cave during the firefight, a total of twenty Turians are setting up defenses on a narrow access point. They intend to fight to the last..."

"Thought so..." He says before making a split second decision. "Shepard to RAY, come in RAY."

"Commander," A feminine voice reaches his ears. "This is RAY, awaiting orders."

"Drop in and scan the cave," He says as the other teams started to approach him. "We're going to need your fire power."

"Understood, dropping in ten seconds, please step off the lake or you may drown."

"You heard her people, off the lake!" He yells as everyone steps off the ice and onto solid ground.

"Alloy Cog landing in three, two..." Something large falls from the sky and lands into the lake. The ice becomes heavily cracked and breaks apart, sinking some things with it, such as the wreckage of the tank and gunship.

From the water something steps out on to the ground.

It was an Alloy Cog, known as model RAY. Designed for not only amphibious and terrestrial warfare, but it also can maintain limited flight from it's legs and wings. It was not the strongest manned Alloy Cog at Lastation's disposal, but it certainly can put up a fight.

"Alloy Cog RAY on site." The RAY stood up and looked at Shepard.

"Begin scan."

"Understood commander," The RAY stared at the cave and it's mandible like parts moved. "...There are several pathways and caverns past the initial entrance. The enemy is in one pathway with a dead end to their backs."

"Can you deploy your low explosive drill missiles to force them out without causing a cave in?" He asks as the RAY looked back at him. "I rather not kill them but force them into surrendering. Since we're supposed to capture as many as possible."

"Understood, my mech's systems is making necessary calculations, please wait a moment." The RAY brought up it's wings and it's panels opened up. "Calculations complete, awaiting orders, sir."

"Fire."

With that several drill headed missiles launched from it's wings and into various spots around the cave. The missiles landed in their spots and began drilling into the ground. Several seconds later the ground began to shake and a large dust cloud comes out of the cave.

Along with multiple Turians, some carrying ones that were wounded.

They stare at Shepard and his team who pointed their weapons at them. Then at the giant mech that was staring at them.

The RAY roared at them as it took an offensive stance, ready to fire it's weapons if needed.

Fortunately some the Turians begin to drop their weapons and raise their hands, others soon followed. The ones that didn't move were ones that were carrying the wounded.

Shepard smiled as he brought his hand to his head.

"This is Commander Shepard," He slowly says as his teams slowly moved to the surrendered Turians. "Mission complete, bring in the shuttles."

* * *

"Why me, why me..." Richard L. Jenkins nervously muttered as he moved to his destination.

He was the 'voluntary' soldier that is supposed to deliver orders and news to his superior. His superior being a CPU candidate, normally that is considered an honor to any one of the nations citizens. Thing is though, the candidate in command is the one that is in control of Planeptune's third largest fleet.

As well as the Iris Regalia, the ship he was currently on as of this moment. A massive eight kilometer long dreadnought...and the one who is in command of it, is one of the purple sisters. The one that has earned the nickname, Iris Heart...

Jenkins shuddered as he moved past a basilicom staff member. She had a look of sympathy and...envy...within her eyes.

"She is in there taking a nap," The staff member says as Jenkins moved past there. "Knock first then enter..."

Jenkins nodded despite knowing what to do since he's done this multiple times. But nothing like this...

He stops in front of he door and knocks first, after a second he enters with a deep fear. Normally he wouldn't be afraid of her...but to the reports he _glanced_ at...he learned one thing.

She's going to be **_unrestricted_** from transforming...she'll actually be allowed to transform to fight. To take form of something he only dealt with twice...but those experiences tormented him till this day.

"Mmm...who is it? Jenkins?" A familiar sweet and gentle voice asks as he entered the room. Which was colored pink and had various dolls that were made by the candidate. Jenkins even saw one of him in a shelf somewhere...she likes to make dolls of her family and those under her command...there was even one of Admiral Steven Hackett even though he wasn't apart of their fleet.

"Milady..." Jenkins says as he tries and fails not to sound nervous. "I have a report from your sister, and new orders for the fleet."

"Mmm...Neppy?"

"Yes, milady..." He responds to that nickname of the CPU as he approached her. "I have the report..."

In front of him was a bed with a young girl on it.

She had long purple hair and pink/violet eyes, with pajama like clothing and stockings with pink teddy bear slippers. She was wearing a white choker and had her hair tied into a braid with a ribbon at the end. There were two dolls beside her, one the distinct likeness of Purple Heart's human form and the other was of her other sister.

To some this may seen like an innocent sweet little child, but Jenkins knew better. She's much older than him and likely more wiser...when she wasn't constantly napping about the ship.

"Here..." He says as he hands her the report. "It's better that you read it yourself." So that he may have chance to run...which likely happen...

"Okay..." The candidate says as she opens it and lazily reads it.

Jenkins felt his heart bounding in his chest as for a few minutes he watched her read the report. Finally she closes it and put it's down on the bed.

Her bangs cover her eyes as she lowered her head. He feels the temperature drop as she grips one of her dolls, her tight gripped threaten to rip the doll apart but it was so much more durable than that.

"Why..." She slowly says as she gripped her doll. "Why would they go so far...to bully poor Blanny...for something she didn't know about? It makes me a little angry..."

"Neppy wants me to help punish those...who hurt our friends..." A thin, sadistic smile appears on her lips. "And Neppy says I can transform...okay then..."

A bright light engulfs her and Jenkins closed his eyes as took a few steps back. He didn't want to see her transformed state...it'll make him freeze with fear and he needs to run!

"I'll torment those who dare hurt my pets!" A seductive, chilling and terrifying voice filled his ears. He turned and froze when something is placed against his back...it was large, soft yet firm.

He gulped as realized she noticed him trying to leave...he should of left the second she took the report!

"And where do you think you're going..." He hears her voice, it was very close to his ear. "I didn't say you could leave..."

"I-I'm sorry mil-madame goddess..." He whispers as he feels her shift.

"What was that? I couldn't hear your pathetic whimpering."

"I'm sorry, madame goddess!" He yells, loud enough for her to hear but hopefully not enough to annoy her.

"I thought so...now Jenkins." He felt her hands let go of him. "You're lucky, cause I need you to tell the Admiral that we need to go now. If she takes longer than necessary...I'll come down there myself to see what's taking so long. As much as I would love to do that...I want to save my energy for those that dare hurt my dear Blanny. Understand me?"

"Y-yes Madam Goddess!" He yells once more as he felt her...assets...pull away from him.

"Good, do it now, it's rude to keep a woman waiting."

With that he runs out of the room as he a bright light engulfs the room. He closes the door behind him and runs for the bridge...

He was lucky the other two times...he didn't want to speak or think about that again...

Whoever it was that attacked CPU White Heart, they're about to meet _her..._ and they're definitely not going to last against _her._

At least not without experiencing a severe amount of trauma and suffering...

* * *

Several days after the official formation of the Gamindustri Alliance, and the success of Planeptune's translators. The turian prisoners were cooperative and treated fairly, there was a lot information gained from them whether it was spoken or unspoken. Steps were being taken to care for the prisoners as they had a limited food supply, and various studies were being conducted to try to replicate their food.

During that time the four goddesses had officially formed the Gamindustri Alliance and laid out their strategy.

The Lastation stealth ships were able to scout and list the various worlds that were either for military and civilian. Several worlds came into interest as possible targets to attack. The two that stood out the most were that of Pheiros and the Turian homeworld of Palaven.

Pheiros was for all intents and purposes the fuel processing asteroid for the Turian ship's fuel source. It was heavily defended but if taken out or controlled than the Gamindustri Alliance would have an advantage should the conflict become prolonged. Of course it is also likely that if they managed to claim the asteroid, then the Turian's would send in everything after them to take it back.

Same can be said of the Turian's homeworld, Palaven. As expected of a homeworld, it is heavily defended and has large numbers of cities, all seemingly designed in the likely hood of an invasion. It would take a lot time and effort to take out the fleets protecting the planet. Then conquer it systematically by each city...and no doubt if taken control the Turian's would send absolutely everything to take it back.

Of course this is if the CPUs decide to take the Turian's territory. Instead of conquering the alien species, they decided to go with a different approach...cripple them militarily.

They would do a two pronged strike, a combined set of Fleets of Lowee and Leanbox will make their strike on Pheiros. While a combined force of Planeptune and Lastation fleets will make their assault on the fleets defending Palaven while not setting a single foot on the planet's surface. Nor fire a single shot at it...

The CPUs of Lowee and Leanbox will be in command and fight along side their fleets when they attack Pheiros. With the intent of either crippling their fleets and/or damaging their main source for fuel. Or deal enough damage to make a significant impact.

The CPU of Lastation will be present for the assault on Palaven's fleets, joining her would be the CPU of Planeptune and one the CPU candidates. Their mission is a bit more complex yet simple, they are to only take out the Turian's military ships. While avoid any strikes hitting any of the cities or non-turian ships that may or may not be present during the attack.

If either mission is complete or fails than the Gamindustri Alliance would fall back using their Stein Drives. They will regroup back at Shanxi's system, because a key piece of information of the Turians was discovered. Their ships are limited when traveling long distance. The Turians forces seemingly rely heavily on the prefabricated space highway, the mass relays, meaning this could only use to their disadvantage.

As with the Stein Drives, the Gamindustri Alliance could travel almost anywhere, as long they have the necessary coordinates. So they wouldn't have to worry about the Turians following them right away should a retreat be needed. However it was currently unknown if their allies rely heavily on the mass relays as well.

This will be the first official joint fleet operation of the Gamindustri Alliance.

And they intend to fight hard and not give the Turian's an easy chance...for they had made a grave mistake.

All this was soon to begin...on the next chapter...

...

...

...

...

Just kidding, onto the next line break!

* * *

"Approaching in ETA two minutes...Lastation's fleet had already arrived a few hours earlier. They're cloaked and currently awaiting for our arrival..." Admiral Steven Hackett reported.

"Thank you Admiral," Neptune says as she laid back in her seat. "Prep communications channels and put the fleet on alert. Let's not keep them waiting any longer..."

"Right away, Ma'am." The Admiral nods his head and goes to work.

Neptune stares at the window in front of her, it was nothing but a spiraling blue tunnel they are traveling through. The Stein Drives really were an incredible feat of science and magic...

She was currently in her HDD form, but instead of her swim suit like armor, she was wearing an actual purple military uniform. As this is the truly the first military operation that required her to be present and ready to fight if need be.

While she has done some quests with a few guild members, one being her friend IF. She has never done anything of this scale before, none of them have really...the only thing that came close was the age old console wars...

Neptune shook her head as she chose to stay focused on the mission at hand.

"Exiting portal in three, two, one," One of the ships crew members announces as the portal gives way a view of a planet. It was beautiful, with a silver like color shining off the surface.

The Purple Regalia's systems zoomed in around the orbit of the planet as well as various parts around it. There were a large numbers of ships there...most look military but others seemed to be civilian.

"Lady Purple Heart, priority transmission from Lady Black Heart!"

"Put her through," As soon as Neptune said that, a screen appears next her and she was greeted by the image of Noire.

The other CPU had transformed as well, her black hair was now white and flowing freely. Her crimson eyes were now green and had a power symbol in them. She was also wearing a black military style uniform, on her shoulder was the symbol of Lastation.

"About time you showed up," Noire says as she smugly smiles. "I was thinking about starting without you."

"Hello to you as well Noire," Neptune smirks as she placed her hands on her lap. "Has anything changed before we arrived?"

"No, my ships have managed to tag which is military and what isn't." Noire crossed her arms. "Sending the data now, this should make it easier to tell who's who."

"Thank you," Neptune watched as the most of the ships in her systems view turned red while others turned green. "This will help us immensely..."

Whatever Noire was going to tsunderely say was cut off when the ship's alarms blared.

"The Turian ships have noticed us," Admiral Hackett says as the red outlined ships took formations. "They're advancing toward us."

"Understood," Neptune says as she stood up from her seat. "I'll talk to you later, Noire."

The other CPU nodded as the screen had disappeared.

"Get me a direct line to their ships," Neptune slowly says as she walks a step forward. "Broadcast on all their channels, I must say something first. Hopefully they will make the right choice..."

"...Line is connected, the floor is yours Lady Purple Heart."

With a nod she closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them.

"I am CPU Purple Heart of the Gamindustri Alliance," She says projecting her voice clearly. "I am here because of the actions of one of your fleets. They had unjustly attacked one of our allies and one of their worlds. I ask that your fleet lay down it's weapons so that we may have an open dialogue to prevent further blood shed. If you continue to attack us however, we will not hesitate to defend ourselves. We await your answer..."

With that the line had ended and Neptune waited for what felt like hours. They wanted to have a chance to prevent further violence, it is one of the duties of a CPU to do something like this. To offer a chance of peace, if they don't accept the offer though...

"Ma'am..." Admiral Hackett speaks up. "The Turian fleet is continuing to advance toward us...they just fired at us!"

Neptune narrowed her eyes as she watched a large volley of cannon fire headed towards them. The Purple Regalia's purple colored shields flared as the rounds made contact...then nothing else.

"Status on the fleet?" Neptune calmly asks as her hands clenched into fists.

"No causalities on our side," One of the crew members speak up. "All ships are reporting that their shields integrity had lost less than five percent. The attack was ineffective!"

"Good, launch all fighters," She slowly says as she walks back to her seat. "Deploy the Geardums, and get me a direct line to the Iris Regalia."

"On it!"

Seconds later a screen appears next to her as she sat down on her seat.

"Mmm...Neppy?" The image of Plutia napping on her seat was shown. She rubbed her half dowsed eyes as she sat straight. "Is it time?"

"Plutia," Neptune slowly says as she stares at her sister. "Yes, but promise me to only attack their military ships, not ours or anyone else not fighting us. And please comeback if I ask."

"...Okay...I promise..." Plutia says as after a few seconds then a bright light engulfs her.

The light disappears and it shows her now transformed sister. She had grown taller and much more maturer looking than her. Her purple hair was flowing freely and has become darker. Her eyes remained the same color but now had the power symbol in them. Her outfit was turned into something a dominatrix would wear, it was black with pink outlines. She was also wearing pink and black thin earrings.

It was her sister's infamous HDD form, the one were her people took to call her...Iris Heart. Her personality change in this form was both loved and feared, for good reason...

"It's been so long since I've been in this form..." Her sister says as she smiles sadistically as she crossed her legs.

"...Plutia...please remember the promise you made." Neptune says, knowing what her sister just said was a 'half truth'. She felt sympathy and pitied those that were currently under her command or will be in her sights.

"Oh, don't worry _Neppy~_ " Plutia pulls out a riding crop from seemingly out of no where. "I'll keep my promise, now I hope they can last long enough to satisfy me. It's been so long since I've _tormented something~_ "

"...Yes," Neptune nodded as she moved to drop the call. "Have fun, and give them my fair share of pain for me!" With that last desperate sentence, she drops the call as her sister started laughing.

Neptune let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding as she laid back on her seat. She loves sister very dearly, but even she can become afraid of her sister's HDD form. She remembers the day she first transformed...Histoire barely survived and did nothing but spout (0-0) emoticons for an entire day.

Neptune briefly wondered if she made the right decision of bringing Plutia here and allowed her to be unrestricted. But the brushed aside when the ships alarms blared once more.

"Purple Sister has began engaging the Turian fleet!" Admiral Hackett reports as some of the Turian ships started exploding. "Ma'am, our fighters and Geardums are engaging enemy fighters and ships."

"...Set a no fly zone around my sister," Neptune says as she sits straight up. "Any where she goes, make sure none of our forces are near her until the time is needed for her to return. We cannot risk the chance of...friendly fire to occur."

"Understood ma'am..."

Neptune started to wonder on how Blanc and Vert were doing before returning to the fight at hand.

Let it be said that she did warn the Turians...now they were paying the price.

* * *

"Oh come on, you call that flying!?" Jeff 'Joker' Moreau yells as his Geardum shoots a fighter and evades several others fire.

He swiftly turns the mech and fires on the fighters that were coming at him.

"Take that you sons of bitches!" He yells as the fighters blew up.

"Three ships approaching us," One of his squadmates says as his Geardum pulled out it's blade and unfolded it's wings. "Two frigates and one cruiser."

"Not a problem," Another of his squadmates says as her Geardum brought up it's sniper rifle. She fires a round at the farthest ship, the cruiser, and the round impacts the bridge of the cruiser, causing it to explode. "Oh, their armor isn't strong...HE rounds go straight through."

"Joker," His captain and current squad leader says as her Geardum comes into the field. "Take care of the enemy fighters and the frigate in front of us, we'll eliminate the frigates that are coming in behind us."

"Right!"

The four Geardums made short work of the enemy ships, there was nothing but wreckage of ships around them.

"These guys aren't that tough," Joker says as his Geardum reloaded it's rifle. "Lastation's Alloy Cogs put up a better fight! Even Leanbox's Titans are better than these guys."

"Doesn't matter," His captain begins to say. "There are still more ships coming at-shit!"

"Captain?" Joker asked confused to his leader's sudden outburst.

"No fly zone issued, it's around Purple Sister, and we're in the middle of it!" The Captain's Geardam activated it's boosters. "We need to move now! She's almost right on top of us!"

"Shit, shit, shit...Shit!" Joker yelled as his Geardum boosted it's speed. It was soon followed by his two other squad mates. "How long!?"

"Twenty seconds," She says doing her best to sound calm. "Set your Geardam's boosters to overdrive, we need the extra speed."

"Captain," One of his squad mates speaks up. "Large number of enemy frigates and cruisers ahead of us!"

"Ignore them and speed right through!" Their captain yells. "They won't make it anyway...she's almost here!"

The four Geardums speed right through the ships, taking incoming fire from their lasers but it barely did any damage to them. Within seconds they fly past the ships and speed towards the edge of the no fly zone. They bring themselves to a grinding halt and turn to look at the ships.

Their Geardums HUD zoomed in on the ships, just in time to see something speed in and crash right into a cruiser. The ship broke apart on impact and parts of it began to explode. They see a blade like whip come from the wreckage of the ship, it raps around a frigate then shreds it apart. They could swear that even in the dead silence of space they heard laughter and screaming...pure, sadistic laughter and terrified screams.

"Those poor bastards..." Joker voiced what they were all thinking. "Once Iris Heart sets her sights on something...there's no running...she'll get you."

"Let's move," His captain's Geardum turns and starts to fly away. "Before she sets her sights on us..."

The three pilots say nothing as they turn to follow their leader.

Leaving the Turian ships to their fate.

* * *

"Lady Green Heart, enemy fleet has been reduced by fifty percent. Their loses are rising higher and higher..."

"Excellent," Vert says as she brings up a screen. "Have our forces continue their support of Lowee's ships."

Their mission was going smoothly, while they only experienced a small number of casualties, the Turians were being bombarded left and right. It was odd, she had actually expected more from them. It seems they overestimated the capabilities of the Turians. They had contingencies planned in case the Turians had put up a tough fight...

Now it seemed that those contingencies would not be needed, meaning that she won't be fighting out there herself this time.

Vert placed her hands on her lap as she looked at the battlefield. She was in her HDD form, and was wearing a green military style dress. The dress itself was a size to small for her, so the front had to be unbuttoned, exposing her chest. Needless to say that while she could just make the dress fit, she didn't feel the need to.

Her blond hair is now green and in a pony tail while her blue eyes changed into purple ones, with the power symbol at the center of them.

Earlier before the battle began, she had broadcasted a message to the Turian fleet. The message explained they're reason for being here and for a simple chance of an open dialogue to prevent further violence. Whether the Turians actually listened to it was unknown. As they had chose to fire at them, their attacks were surprisingly ineffective against their shields and armor. Even Lowee's advanced ships were holding out against them...

Still the Turians actions resulted in giving Blanc the excuse to go out and attack their ships personally.

A number of ships were caught by surprised when the CPU launched herself from her dreadnought and hit several ships. They didn't even manage to slow her down with their lasers, Blanc had took the hits and smash through the ships closet to her.

Slowly the battle turned to their favor, they forced the Turian ships to fall back and try to take a stronger formation. But that proved to be ineffective when Vert's Twin Dreadnoughts fired their MAC cannons at the ship that was classed as a dreadnought. Even though it was much smaller than her Frigates and Cruisers.

The ships were destroyed when the rounds connected, likely also taking out the leader of the fleet. Causing the Turians to become more disorganized, any that tried to pull together were destroyed by either ships or by an angry CPU with a large axe.

Either way, the Turians were losing their grip on Pheiros, and likely will lose it completely when all or a majority of their ships are destroyed. Unless they call for a ceasefire...

It made Vert partially wonder if she needed to be here at all, of course it is her duty as a CPU to be present and assist in the fight if needed.

But Four Goddesses Online had released a major update, where players can finally enter the game by means of virtual reality. And she barely had finished a raid with her guild when the initiative was activated, forcing her to put the game on hold. She's likely missing out on good events, and will have to set aside several days for her to grind and catch up.

"Lady Green Heart," One of the crew members spoke up. "Lady White Heart's time for transformation is almost up, she only has five minutes left. The Lowee ships have informed us she is ignoring their hails! They're asking for assistance to bring her back before time runs out."

That wasn't expected, it's nearly been an hour since the battle began. Though it was a bit concerning that Blanc is refusing calls from her people.

Sighing Vert stands from her seat and begins to walk out the deck.

"Admiral, take control of the fleet, I'll be engaging the enemy myself." She says as she moves to an airlock, she presses a few buttons and the doors open. "Continue assisting the Lowee fleet and notify me if anything happens."

"Understood ma'am!"

The airlock door closes and Vert breaths in and out.

"Inventory...Armor..." She slowly says as a screen with a long list of equipment appears before her. She smiles as she swipes several at once and the selected equipment flew from the list and around her. A bright light engulfs her as the selected items swerved towards her.

When the lights died down she wearing new armor.

It was a revealing skin tight suit that was colored grey with green outlines. The parts of the suit that covered her breasts and rear were see through and form fitting. Though it was somehow modest as well, as it didn't reveal _everything._

She now had black gantlets with green outlines that were thick and covered most of her forearms. With matching boots that went up to her knees and curved at the end of her feet. There were four thrusters attached to her hips, two on each side emitting green energy at their ends. Above her chest was the symbol of her nation neatly placed.

A black helmet covered her head, it had a horned protruding sightly above from where her forehead should be. A green visor ran down the from her eyes to the end of her nose, connecting itself to the rest of the helmet. Her pony tail was sticking out of the helmet, letting it flow freely.

For normal humans that would be a death sentence, but for Vert, she figured out a way to keep her hair flowing out while in deep space. If asked she would just say it have it has something to do with share energy and her being a goddess. Of course only one other goddess manage to do it on their first time transforming for deep space.

"Visor, activate." She calmly says as she moves to open the air lock.

Her HUD slowly activates and displays the commonly known functions. Her time before needing to return was shown, it a little over an hour. Interestingly though, it also featured the time left for Blanc. It showed less than four minutes, she would have to hurry and bring Blanc back on of her ships or to Vert's if needed.

The airlock opens and Vert's thrusters activated, she flies off of her ship.

"Find Blanc's location..." She commands as her thrusters increased her speed, rocketing her to the battlefield.

Her HUD scanned the battlefield and debris litter across the battlefield. It pings and zooms in on an area where the Turians ships were attacked by something small and fast.

"There you are..." She says as she flies towards her fellow CPU, ignoring the Turian ships that were present, even when she flew close enough for their lasers to hit her. The attacks didn't faze her as she flew past them and sees Blanc smashing into a cruiser.

"Ara, ara," Vert says as the HUD connects her with Blanc's. "You're certainly having fun."

"Thunder Tits!?" Blanc yelled the connection was completed. "What are you doing here!? Thought you were busy acting all high and mighty on that damn ship of yours!"

"I'm here because your time in that form is almost running out." Vert says as she crossed her arms. "You only have a couple of minutes, and your people understandably want you back on their ship."

"What!? I thought I had a good twenty minutes left!" Blanc yells no doubt finally looking at her timer.

"Oh, it seems you became too focused on smashing ships..." Vert smirked. "As the saying goes, time files when you're having fun. You should head back to your ships, or I'll have to explain to Rom and Ram on how they lost their sister. Then adopt them and take them as my little sisters..."

"Tch, shut up!" Blanc threw her axe and destroyed a ship before retrieving it. "I'm heading back."

"I'll take your place then..." Vert held her hand out, a bright light appeared and she grabs it. Causing it to physically shatter, revealing one of her weapons.

It was black drill spear, with green glowing ends. It was taller than her and very easy for her to handle due to her skill with the weapon.

The CPU twirls the weapon as she takes a offensive stance. She sees something rocketing past her, she briefly sees Blanc fly past her and back into the direction of her ships. No doubt going to sit and watch the rest of the battle, or read a book while she's resting.

"Hm, Sylhet Spear!" She yells as a large green runic circle appears next her. From the runic circle a massive spear comes flying out and hits the ship that is nearest to her. The spear pierces right through the ship, causing it to break apart and explode in various places.

"They aren't much of a challenge..." She says as she flies off to another set of ships. "How disappointing..."

She stabs and drills through several ships in her path, then throw her spear at a cruiser. As it connects with the ship she wills it to explode, breaking the ship half.

She holds out arms and a large number of identical spears come into existence, their drills begin to spin as she throws them at various ships. All hitting their targets in the spots she was aiming at, from the engines of the ships to their bridges. All the ships before her were destroyed...

"Lady Vert!" Her HUD display accepted a call from one of her twin dreadnoughts. "Priority message from Planeptune, their calling for us to retreat!"

"Has something happened?" She asked as she threw another set of spears, destroying a dozen more ships and fighters.

"They've encountered another species, and they're allies of the Turians! They asked for a ceasefire and Planeptune had negotiated with them. They want us to pull back as sign of good faith...while you and Lady White Heart head for Palaven to join in on the negotiations."

"I understand, have our forces retreat back to Shanxi, what of Lowee?"

"Their pulling back their ships as we speak. Lady White Heart is heading to Shanxi now..."

"Then our mission here is complete..." Vert says as her spears disappeared and she flies back to her ships. "Prep the Stein Drives, be ready to leave as soon as I'm on board. Have our fleet on standby in case negotiations fail."

"Understood!" With that the call was ended, and the CPU gracefully flies through the derbis and any remaining ship that survived.

Vert was glad of the news that a ceasefire was called, hopefully it provides a chance for no more blood to be shed.

Or else they would have to fall back on their contingency plans. Which are in various forms...but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

She would rather be playing Four Goddesses Online...

* * *

"I am CPU of Purple Heart of the Gamindustri Alliance." Neptune says as she stares at the alien. "To whom am I speaking to?"

A few minutes earlier massive amounts of energy signatures were detected and heading right for them. When the ships were analysed and while they had similar energy signatures they didn't appear to be Turian. At least most of the ships didn't, some seem to be reinforcements.

Taking the guess that it was another species that was possibly allied with the Turians. Neptune order for a hailing of their ships, while Noire would flank them and attack from the rear should they be hostile.

"I am Ambassador Resira Loc'et, of the Asari Republics and the Citadel Council." The alien's skin was blue and appeared to be similar to a human female in terms of appearance. What stood out however was the appearance of tentacle like appendages, that seemed to be her hair.

"Ambassador," Neptune slowly says as she narrowed her eyes. "What is your purpose in being here? Are you allies or enemies with the Turians?"

"We are allied with the Turians," The Asari says. "We ask for a ceasefire so that we may have a negotiation, and explanation as to why you're attacking the Turians."

"One of my allies were attacked unprovoked and unjustly by the Turians," Neptune says as she crossed her arms. "Very well, we'll have our forces here stand down, and as a sign of good faith we'll pull the forces back from Pheiros. However I am not the sole leader of the Gamindustri Alliance, there is another currently here and two more in Pheiros. They will need sometime to arrive to be part of the negotiations, I ask that you do not fire upon them when they arrive. Are these conditions agreeable to you?"

"...Yes," The Asari nodded. "They are, the Turians will stand down as well. As a sign of cooperation and to help build relations we are sending a first contact package."

"We will as well," Neptune nodded. "Till we speak again, Ambassador."

With that the screen dropped and another appeared seconds later, but it was audio only.

"Plutia," Neptune says as she uncrossed her arms. "The Turian's allies have asked for a ceasefire...please return to the Iris Regalia. We're going to negotiate with them."

"Oh, but they haven't even begun to satisfy me!" Her sister says as she likely doing a mock pout.

"Plutia, you promised to come back if I asked," She says as she sighed. "Besides you've more than and earned a rest, as well as a lot of pudding."

One thing that her sister shares with her more than her lazy attitude, is a love for pudding.

"My dearest _Neppy~_ " Plutia's softly speaks. "Are you trying to bribe your own sister?"

"Plutia..."

"Fine, I suppose I could go and wash this filth from my body. But I expect you to join me later...it's lonely eating by yourself."

"I promise I will, I'll see you soon." Neptune felt relief that her sister wasn't going to be difficult. It could have been much worse, she would have been forced to make a desperate offering...her special blend of custard pudding. It's taste was worthy of that of divines...the pudding ones that is.

"Send word to the Iris Regalia that my sister is returning..." Neptune says as the screen disappears and one more appears. "Did you get the message Noire?"

"My forces will stand down, but we'll stay cloaked until Blanc and Vert show up." Noire says as she crossed her arms. "In case they try something, they'll be in for a surprise."

"Understandable, I'll speak to you later." With that Neptune let out a breath. "Admiral, order our forces to stand down and return to the fleet."

"Already did it Ma'am." Admiral Hackett says.

"Thank you, I'll be my quarters," She says as she turned to leave. "Notify me when Leanbox's and Lowee's CPU arrive. When their first contact package is delivered, send ours, and begin translating their's."

"Understood." Hackett says as he nodded his head. "As soon as we finish translating we'll send it to your data pad."

"Thank you Admiral, I leave the fleet in your hands." With that Neptune makes her way to her quarters intent of taking a needed nap.

* * *

In an unnamed system, in a dark room with a incredible view of a star.

A man in a black suit sat in his chair with a perfect view of the star. There was a cigarette in one hand and a glass of alcohol in other.

Next to him was a screen displaying footage, footage of the CPU of Lowee engaging an invading an alien species. His glowing blue cybernetic eyes watched the footage play for once more. Before finally pressing a button on his chair...

"Rei," He slowly says. "How has the battle been progressing in Palaven and Pheiros?"

"It's...come to a stand still sir," A timid voice responds. "The CPUs have agreed to a ceasefire with an ally of the Turians. Negotiations will begin when the CPUs of Leanbox and Lowee arrive at Palaven. We'll send the copied footage and data on the aliens ships soon."

"Good. Keep me updated on their progress," The man says as he ends the call. He takes sip from his drink before pressing another button.

"Oh, Timmy," A cheery yet robotic voice fills the room. "A call from you personally, how _unexpected~_ "

"Anonydeath," The man takes a puff from his cigarette. "It seems we have our work cut out for us. I believe you already know what I am referring to."

"Ah yes, these Turians and the Citadel Council." Anonydeath says. "I managed to decrip the data your people sent me. It was too easy, I managed to clean most of the corrupted bits. Those ships had some juicy intel about their worlds and that Citadel of theirs. Some of it might catch your attention..."

"Send me the files."

"Already did, now then what are you going to do with all of this? I did some digging and I can say that this shadowy organization of yours is very interesting, need someone for intel?"

"...We have a position available just for you." He says as he takes another sip. "The necessary files would be sent to you shortly."

"Alright, talk to you later Timmy, it's always a pleasure." The call ended and the man looked out at the star in front of him.

It seemed that humanity and the goddesses would soon be on a scale. And with his organization's subtle influence and help, they would be the ones on top of the galaxy.

The Illusive Man smiled as he took another puff of his cigarette. Enjoying the view of the star...something he never grow tired of.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick question, optional to answer, would it be considered unethical if you send in Plutia into a war _unrestricted_ from transforming? Cause she is one of the most terrifying things to unleash onto your enemies...she makes an angry Blanc look like a gentle angel.**

 **Anyway, important** **announcement, this Fic's chapter speed would be slowing down. Cause I have school to attend and education is very important as it helps in more ways in one. Especially when it comes to writing...**

 **So don't be surprised if I update slowly, plus I'm also working my other Fic...which I finally manage to start writing that one's next chapter. Writer's block can be a pain...**

 **As said before, Read, Review, or find a better story than this one. Or go make your own...tis your choice.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **jmspikey : Heh, the Reapers wouldn't just get wrecked by Plutia...she'd do unspeakable things to them. *Shivers* While they deserve justice and punishment for what they do...it may be a tad bit overkill to unleash Plutia on them. Oh well, the Reapers will likely face something that may make them feel something they've never felt before...pure fear.**

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes : That's true, there's never been a proper comparison between a human and a CPU. While Underling was close to wining, due to the lack shares of Planeptune and Nepgear's weak will to fight. She only lost because IF helped Nepgear ignite her fighting spirit once more, and her HDD form. **

**If Plutia was in HDD during negotiations with the council...yeah not only would that possibly lead into a diplomatic** **incident, it would send fearful waves across the galaxy. And a possible rise in shares for those that end up liking Plutia for how she is in HDD form. Possibly the Krogan...now I can't stop imagining Plutia in HDD leading an army of Krogan against the Reapers.**

 **Though that would be epic and terrifying...*Ponders on an idea***

 **PocketDualMonsters : Don't worry, the four CPUs would not consider joining the council, kinda obvious if you know the CPUs personalities. Plus they wouldn't let anyone force them into some galactic status quo. **

**They're too proud and smart for that...**

 **On the whole Eden Prime and the events of the first ME game...yeah let's just say that things would be different. Plus there may be more villains out there than Saren this time...**

 **Leonardo B. Cast : Well...that be an interesting situation...but not sure since I do have few ideas for Vert's sister situation. **

**As she so deserves to have one...but alas Mircosoft has yet to develop a handheld for the xbox...as Vert is the representation of the 360 and One.**

 **On the shares gained by aliens...well let's just say that it'll will be possible. Though Histoire would explain that better soon...**

 **Guest : Thanks, and I hope this was done well enough. It could have been a longer war, but I didn't want the Turians to have too many casualties. There has to be some cannon fodder when the Reapers come about...though seriously it would just have been sad the amount of loses the Turians would have. Plus relations could be a lot more...disagreeable.**

 **Pocket : I have been thinking of an idea like that, but have to pace it out right. **

**Can't just suddenly give Vert a little sister out of the blue.**

 **Badass Penguinnn : Oh the Batarian's would definitely regret trying to raid them.**

 **As said above, they really wouldn't consider because of obvious reasons. Plus the council can be unbearable in maintaining it's status quo on technology. I understand it but it's just plain foolish when technology can sour to unimaginable levels. And raise their people's prosperity to new heights, though in the end they just seem afraid of doing it themselves.**

 **And end up trying to copy what they believed to be the once most advanced race that once inhabited the galaxy. Though it's rather odd, that they didn't become curious enough to figure out why the 'most advanced race' suddenly disappeared.**

 **Also kinda surprised they made so many Blasto movies...you think they would get bored on a squid. Either that they were bored, or had literally nothing else to think of. Guess the introduction of some of the Culture from the Gamindustri Alliance would have some influence. Example being a certain Idol by the the name of 5pb.**

 **So yeah, let's hope that they have some influence with the council.**

 **grey : There may be moments like that, though there isn't an official pairing just yet. Maybe over time it would happen...but for now...the occasional fluff moments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both are owned by their respected owners.**

 **Chapter is rated R for References. Some painfully obvious, some subtle...**

 **Readers Discretion is advised.**

* * *

Ambassador Resira Loc'et held her breath as she stared at the massive ships in front of her.

Most were over a kilometer long, while some were around two to three. But six stood out and were massive...all larger than the Destiny Ascension!

The smallest one, which can be described as a box like ship, was six kilometers in length. The two green ones were at the equal length of seven kilometers, and somehow looked exactly the same. Then there was the black one...

A large nearly eight kilometer long black dreadnought suddenly appeared in front of them, when there was clearly nothing there just a minute before. Along with a number of much smaller black ships all converging with the fleets of ships in front of them. Making their quick reaction force look like a standard squad of fighters...

These ships appeared as soon as the white and green dreadnoughts came out of their wormholes. Actual to goddess wormholes...something that was only _theorized!_ Something they could not figure out...

The Ambassador barely maintained her composure when all those ships revealed themselves. So did the crew around her say for a few that nearly panicked at the sight.

And lastly were the two purple colored dreadnoughts, one that was eight kilometers long and the other that was nine. The most largest ships she has ever seen...

What were they dealing with?

From how each of the ships are designed, it seemed as if that they were all different species that are allied with each other. But that wasn't true...

From the first contact package that was received, along with a basic history, it revealed that the Turians had attacked a faction of a species known as Humanity. The faction that was attacked by the Turian's is known as Lowee. It also mentioned other faction names, Lastation, Leanbox, and finally Planeptune.

There was a mention of something known as CPUs, and claims them to be...divine entities or goddesses.

Loc'et wasn't sure if it was a miss translation or this species had some form of effective propaganda. As parts of it indicate that these humans truly believed that they were being lead and governed by _goddesses._

The Ambassador let out a breath as she placed her hand on her forehead. While she will be respectful about it, she couldn't help but have doubts with these claims. No doubt the council will as well...and likely voice them...

From what she remembered hearing, as well as learned from some contacts, a Turian fleet patrolling a section of the galaxy had gone missing. They were there as a show of force and reminder that they were the peacekeepers to the galaxy. Whether or not this was done cause of the rumors of Batarian slavers in the area were unknown.

Regardless of reason, the fleet had disappeared and there were no clear indication as to why.

When pressed for information, the Turian counselor, Sparatus, had revealed that the fleet was in pursuit of an unknown alien species. That was in the middle of activating Relay 314. In accordance to protocol, the Turians engaged the new species then gave chase when a single ship escaped. Presumably to it's homeworld...

That was over a week ago, and no word has arrived from the fleet.

However the Turian counselor admitted that he doesn't know the reason why the fleet wasn't in communication. He suggested that it was just equipment problems on the fleet's end. But everyone including him were doubting that...

Then news appeared about both Pheiros and Palaven being attacked by multiple unknown fleets with _dreadnought_ sized ships. The council, after seconds of shock, quickly responded by deploying a quick reaction force, one to Palaven and the other to Pheiros but that one would have taken some time as the majority of the forces were being sent to Palaven.

And now here she was, an Ambassador assigned to request a possible ceasefire and reason as to why the Turians were being attacked.

Of course, she didn't expect to be hailed by the unknown ships after they exited FTL. She didn't expect to be face to face with a leader of the unknown species that remarkably looked similar to hers. She didn't expect for the alien leader to speak perfect Turian even though it was obviously translated. She didn't expect the alien leader to agree to a ceasefire so quickly and willingly.

She wasn't expecting the unknown species to be allies of a _faction_ that was attacked by the Turians.

This in all her few hundred years of life was something she did not expect.

With a sigh as she removed her hand, she stared at the ships.

She would negotiate with the leaders of this...Gamindustri Alliance to come to the citadel in order to have negotiations with the council. In what hopefully would be a peaceful outcome...

When she accomplices that...she would have to warn the council about the massive ships. Other wise there may be a misunderstanding and will trigger these events all over again.

"Ambassador Loc'et," One of the crew members speak up. "The unknown ships are hailing us..."

"Time to get to work..." Loc'et says as she lets out a breath. "On screen..."

* * *

"Ambassador Loc'et," Neptune greets the alien as three other screens connected with hers. "Joining me are the three other leaders of the Gamindustri Alliance. We are comprised of four different nations. Mine being that of Planeptune."

"I am CPU Black Heart." Noire introduces herself first. "Ruler of Lastation."

"I am CPU Green Heart." Vert goes next, there was a slight bounce to her chest as she bowed her head. "Ruler of Leanbox."

"Tch, CPU White Heart." Blanc says as she crossed her arms. "Ruler of Lowee."

She was in HDD form, wearing a white military uniform with her nation's symbol on her shoulder. There was a white military like cap on her head and she still looked reasonably...upset. But thankfully she appears to be willing to be apart of the negotiations.

"Greetings," The Ambassador says as she bowed her head. "I trust that the first contact package was delivered?"

"Yes, it is being distributed between us..." Vert answers. "Currently being looked at as we speak."

What she didn't add was that it was swept for viruses or anything similar. It was a precaution in case the package was a Trojan horse of some sort.

"We've also received your first contact package," The Ambassador slowly says. "And on a personal note, I apologize on the behalf of the Turians. They...were in the wrong for their actions and can be a bit overzealous but-"

" **Overzealous!?** " Blanc gritted her teeth as she narrowed her eyes. "They _attacked_ my people and _invaded_ one of my worlds! All because of some shitty law we didn't know of! You call that being overzealous!?"

"...Yes," The Ambassador says after a second. "As I said before, the Turians made a terrible mistake in their actions. One the council will make right, now I must inform you that by normal procedures. Negotiations with a new species are conducted at the citadel, the heart of the Council. It is quite a ways from here and will take the mass relay-"

"Oh, we have the necessary means and knowledge to travel there ourselves..." Vert says as she crossed her arms. "Unless it is normal procedure to be under armed escort that is..."

"Normally no," The Ambassador shakes her head. "If you do not mind me asking but what exact means of travel do you have? It is something to due with those wormholes your ships appeared from?"

"Yes, but we can discuss that matter another time." Vert redirects the subject before it changed. "Do we have to arrive at this Citadel immediately or can we arrive after some time? Our form of travel does require us to take some time to prepare for long trips. As well as prepare some other diplomats...it is necessary that we do this if we are to insure peaceful relations."

"Of course," Ambassador Loc'et nodded seemingly believing the lie. "The council can await for some time."

"A few days should be more than enough time," Noire smirked as she nodded, joining in on the lie. "Thank you for understanding."

Neptune did wonder where Vert and Noire was going with this idea. As the Stein Drives just need seconds or sometimes a few minutes to adjust the necessary coordinates. In simple terms they just need to upload the coordinates and they would be good to go.

Fortunately the first contact package they sent doesn't have the specifics on the Stein Drives. Just a basic history and use but not how they work exactly. The same on everything else really...

"If there isn't anything else Ambassador," Vert speaks up, a smirk was on her lips. "We shall meet this council soon, it is a shame to meet like this. But as another gesture of good faith, we'll pull our forces away from the Turians home system. Of course if my fellow CPUs agree with it."

"...I do not see a problem with this," Neptune says first, deciding to ask later. "My fleets will pull back from the Turians home system."

"As will mine," Noire says after a second.

"Tch...fine my dreadnought will pull back." Blanc says as she still looked a bit ticked.

"...Thank you," The Ambassador says, sounding a bit surprised of the sudden pull back.

"Till we speak again Ambassador." Neptune says as the call ends and screen showing the Asari disappears.

A pillar of light engulfs Neptune a second later revealing her human form.

"Man..." Neptune groaned as she laid back on her seat. "If I'd knew this would be really exhausting, I would have just sent Nepgear along with Histy."

"And now your back to being a bite sized idiot..." Noire muttered as a pillar of light engulfs her then reveals her human form. "But it's been awhile since we've been in HDD this long."

"Yes..." A pillar covers Vert then turns back to her human form. "But at least we've manage to gain a chance to resolve this peacefully."

"Tch, we still could've kicked their asses..." Blanc returned to her human form. "Our fleets held the advantage, we would've taken Pheiros."

"Yeah, but we didn't want to conquer them..." Neptune reminded her fellow CPU as she stretched her arms a little. "And we don't do stuff like that...not anymore."

"Still," Noire crossed her arms as a screen appears in front of her. "This Codex of theirs holds a lot of information. Especially coordinates, stuff about this council...it's history, a lot of things really."

"Speaking of their history..." Vert adds as a screen appears in front of her and starts typing into it. "While I did say that was it was being looked at, I didn't mention that I actually read a large number of it on the way here. And there are somethings that...is quite concerning. You should see for yourselves...it's marked as laws and history."

A beep was heard next to Neptune, and a screen appears next her.

She lazily reads it then narrows her eyes when straightens herself up.

"Hold on...nuh uh...wait...seriously!?" Neptune's face displayed shocked as she read the text. "Is this even possible!?"

"Ah, it seems you found the council's history and laws," Vert says as she crossed her arms. "From as it seems the council has done some rather-"

"Not that!" Neptune quickly types at the screen and a picture pops up at the all the CPUs screens. "I mean this!"

It was a picture of a squid/jellyfish like creature, only that it was tall and pink with parts of it glowing. It was known as Hanar, a council species.

"Eh?" Was the three other CPUs reactions as they stared at the creature.

"It's a tentacle monster!" The purple CPU pointed at the picture with a shiver. "One of the natural enemies of cute moe girls! And we're cute moe girls that can transform into super sexy versions of ourselves! If this council has this fearsome enemy among it's ranks...we might not stand a chance! They'll catch us then do M rated things to our bods, don't let that happen author! This sexy bod has to stay pure!"

"...Eh!?" Was the three other CPUs response, each had deadpanned. As Neptune had trembled and muttered something about 'please no tentacles or eggplants' and other things that weren't audible or possibly appropriate...

Meanwhile, Admiral Steven Hackett was quietly ordering the Planeptune fleet to fall back to Shanxi. While he and the rest of the crew members were doing their best to politely ignore their goddess's sudden outburst. As they have grown used to the CPU's random personality in human and goddess form. So this was an everyday thing for them...unfortunately.

"Neptune be serious!" Noire yells as she was the first to recover. "Or I swear I'll pause this plot advancing scene to-"

"Neptune's pointless outburst aside." Fortunately Vert reigns the conversation before it went into other territory. "As I was saying, there are some concerning things within this Codex. We should read them as we 'gather our diplomats'. It is better that we are prepared for what the council will throw at us politically. As in terms of experience, they'll likely hold the advantage..."

That last part was true, the four CPUs had friendly relations, various amounts of trades and territory disputes. They have truly never dealt with each other that much politically, at least in a hostile or semi-hostile manner. Ever since the end of the console war, they've never tried to conquer each other.

If this council was as experienced as it seems, then they face a different battlefield. One they may have trouble in...

"We should leave now," Noire says as she waved her hand making the screen in front of her disappear. "If we take any longer, then the Turians and their allies may become suspicious. We need to read everything this Codex has, even if it's stupid propaganda. We'll need every advantage we can get..."

"Right." The other CPUs answered, even Neptune despite her earlier outburst.

* * *

And so...time had passed, as the CPUs gathered their so called 'diplomats'.

In reality they just summoned the presence of Histoire and the CPU candidates. As to not only increase a possible advantage with Histoire, who is a living tome that holds the history of Gamindustri, as well as political experience she has. This will also help the candidates learn somethings for their future duties, and some sight seeing.

Since apparently the Citadel Council, governs from a space station known as...the Citadel. As it name suggests, the station is massive, just shy of forty five kilometers. With five long arms that act as areas for civilians to live in. It surprised the CPUs that such a station could exist, especially the candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear. She actually drooled at the image that was provided from the codex...

Still, it is a risk to bring not only the living archive of Gamindustri, but also it's future rulers. If something were to possibly happen, then Gamindustri will suffer a severe tragedy it won't recover from.

Which is why the personal guard of the candidates would be present, of course while the candidates are capable of taking care of themselves. It is more of a precaution in case the worst were to happen so most will be on standby.

For the Lastation Candidate, a small tactical group of the personal guard would be on standby. As an added precaution, one of the personal guard and several selected N7 special forces members would be present. To not only protect their nation's future ruler, but as well as the future rulers of the other nations as well.

For Lowee's candidates, their personal guard's Mage Knights would be present, and onsite will be a trusted guild agent.

For Planeptune's candidates, they'll be escorted by a few known and trusted guild agents. Along with a squad of specialized Geardums on standby in case something were to happen, they would drop in and escort the candidates to safety via shuttle. As well as the other nations candidates if needed, and dealing with any trouble in their way.

As for Leanbox, while it doesn't have a personal candidate guard as there isn't a candidate _as of yet_. A few of Leanbox's Spartans would be on standby to support the other nations candidates.

Let it be said that the CPUs care dearly for their sisters...and will severely punish those that dare to harm them.

...

Of course should a set of fools try...they'll face a wrath unlike any other. The wrath of sisters protecting their loved ones...

* * *

Alison Shepard was quiet as the shuttle's door opened letting both her and IF out.

They personally had received an urgent quest from Planeptune, and IF was smiling about it for some reason. It had something to do with an escort mission, but the details were listed as classified. When she had asked IF what she thought what exactly it'll involve...her partner simply closed her phone and led them to an area where a shuttle picked them up.

It must've been a really important job as they were transported straight towards _The Purple Regalia_! Planeptune's main dreadnought and most advanced ship in Gamindustri. She couldn't stop staring as they docked with the ship.

As they walked through the hanger, Alison couldn't help but look at the various ships, shuttles and Geardums. Actual Geardum mechs being prep for combat by their pilots and engineers.

She heard stories about these mechs. They are the only mechs in Gamindustri that are able to survive, and fight in deep space combat. Some were even capable of transforming into fighters for greater speed or mobility, others had unique skills and abilities.

They were designed and some special transforming models were personally built by one of Planeptune's CPU candidates. Hence the name they have, passed down from their creator, who is well known for her love of machines and tech.

There were rumors all over the Extranet that she had partnered with the legendary creator of the Alloy Cogs, Hedio Koujima. The rumors state that they were designing and building new models of the Alloy Cogs. Ones that might be able to walk upright and fight in deep space combat. Something that Lastation's Alloy Cogs had not been able to do as of yet.

Should these rumors actually be true then that would drastically change future designs of Alloy Cogs. There may even be future models that surpass current Alloy Cogs.

"Agent IF," A basilicom staff member approached them. "Welcome back, please allow me to escort you to where you'll be staying along with your partner."

IF nodded as Shepard rose an eyebrow.

"Huh? Welcome back?" She asks as they followed the staff member. "Iffy, you've been in the Purple Regalia before?"

"Yeah, for a few missions and personal visits..." Her partner didn't elaborate any more.

Shepard narrowed her eyes as they continue to walk for sometime until the staff member stops at a large set of doors.

"This is my stop," The staff member says as she bows. "You know the way, her sisters and the oracle are here with several other guests. The ship will be departing in a few hours, I bid thee well Agents."

IF nodded as the staff member turned and leaved. Her partner walks up to the doors, a beep was heard and the doors opened up. Revealing an elevator, her partner walks in and pulls out a cellphone.

Alison walked in after her partner, the doors quickly close and the elevator begins to go down.

For a few seconds there was nothing but metal walls, then a bright light appears and Alison covered her eyes. When they refocused, she was met with an awe sight.

She sees a bright green grass field, with sun light coming in from above them. The field stretched for some distance, almost to that of a kilometer, there were rivers even a miniature beach present.

At the center was a spiral tower, with the symbol of Planeptune labeled in the center of it.

Alison didn't need someone to tell her that this is the private space of the CPU of Planeptune. She stared at her partner wide eyed, and a questioning stare.

Her partner merely smiled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They walked silently through the beautiful space until they reached the tower.

"IF, I know you never really talked about your personal life." She finally says, stopping in front of the building's doors. "But since this obviously has something to do with the CPU of Planeptune. What exactly have you never told me?"

"Oh it's-"

"Iffy!" The doors open and a green blur suddenly slams into her partner.

"What the..." Shepard widened her eyes in shock.

Standing before her, possibly suffocating IF in her very large cleavage, was Lady Green Heart. The CPU of Leanbox...

Shepard's reaction is as follows..."Eh!?"

"Mmm..." IF pushes herself away and takes a breath. "Lady Vert! It's been a while!"

"Oh Iffy." The green CPU gently smiled as she hugs IF tightly again. "It certainly has..."

"...Eh?" Alison was in a loop. "Um...Iffy, you know the CPU of Leanbox personally!?"

"Oh," Lady Green Heart looked at her. "You must be Iffy's partner, I heard a lot about you. Thanks for keeping my dear Iffy safe and sound..."

"That...doesn't answer my question at all..." Shepard deadpanned before shaking her head and doing a hasty bow. "A-apologies Lady Green Heart, but may I ask why are you here? And how you know my partner?"

"You don't need to be so formal," The CPU says as IF manages to free herself from her chest/clutches. There was a bright smile on her face as she took a few breathes. "A friend of IF's is a friend of mine. Please, call me Vert."

"V-Vert!?" Alison stuttered the CPU's true name. For very few have the honor or dare to address the goddesses as such. The fact that her partner and friend not only knew the CPU but was also in first name basis. Was rather shocking...who was her partner...and why didn't she press IF for background details on her life!

"Alison? That you?" She hears a familiar voice and turns to see a familiar sight.

A girl with white purple-ish skin, green hair and ruby red colored eyes. She was wearing a large gray jacket with a mouse eared hood, with black, white lining and red on the inside. It was open, revealing a lot of skin. There was a small black tube top on with X shaped strings in the middle with an opened heart on each side. One being red and other yellow. There was also two piercings on her belly button and slightly above.

Grey baggy pants with a pistol hostler strapped to her leg along with a handled metal bar on her hip. Black boots and gloves with the underside being red. There was a black collar like choker around her neck. One of her physical features was that her ears were pointed instead of round.

A trait that got her picked on when she was a kid, until Alison and her little bro chose to step in.

" _Underling,"_ Shepard says as she crossed her arms and smirked. "Been awhile, still at the _bottom_ of the food chain?"

"Tch, still a guild bitch I see..." Linda, 'Underling', smirked as she crossed her arms as well. "The hell you doing here anyway?"

"Doing my job as a guild bitch," Shepard smiled as she approached her old friend. "Still, good seeing you Linda, heard you got promoted. Certainly an ambitious one ain't cha?"

"Oh, nothing special," Linda grinned as her hands rested on the back of her head. "Just apart of the personal guard of Black Heart and Un-I mean Black Sister."

"Right and is she here?" She asked, slightly hopeful that she might not only meet the candidate and hopefully the CPU of Lastation.

"Yeah but she's busy with Planeptune's candidate." Her friend yawned as she motioned her to follow. "Come on get inside, don't want to stand out all damn day like morons."

"Wait what about..." She turns to see an empty space where the CPU and her partner once stood. "Eh?"

"They went in while we were talking...also I think I saw your partner nose start to bleed."

"Damn, missed an opportunity for blackmail. Alright then, anyone else in there? Other than the CPUs?"

"Other than our candidate and CPU, a few N7 boys we're familiar with, there's this Spartan 'escorting' Green Heart." Linda clicked her tongue as she crossed her arms. "That guy is in power armor, armed to the teeth and has a major stick up his ass..."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Didn't say it, only his rank. Master Chief, Sera Eleven Seven."

* * *

Within a unknown location, a woman was staring at a screen, she pressed an icon on it.

"T-this is Rei," The woman timidly says as she the lines connect. "Everyone report..."

She had blue silver-ish hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black, blue and white outlined business like uniform. With white gantlets, black gloves and white long boots. Black thin framed glasses where over her eyes, and a metallic white horn like object was attached to the side of her head.

Her name is Rei Ryghts...a rather timid and low self esteemed woman. But was _second_ in command to the organization she was apart of.

"This is Miranda," One of the Agents responds, Miranda Lawson. "I successfully delivered the data and covered my tracks."

"Jacob reporting in," Another agent reports, Jacob Taylor. "The package has been delivered, no one will know it was us."

"G-good, remain on standby until further notice," Rei says as she types into the screen. "Remember when the CPUs ships arrive at the Citadel you are to only observe and report. P-please stick to your mission objectives..."

"Understood ma'am." Was the response of the two agents, before the line was cut.

Rei sighed as she adjusted her glasses. The mission was soon to begin and she was nervous about it.

While they managed to deliver the data to all of the nations CPUs, which was 'theorized' ideas and plans of various things. Including one on how to _permanently_ disable a Mass Relay. One of the things their organization successfully pulled off without blowing themselves up.

What ever results that are pulled from it has been in place for the CPUs, from their legitimate private corporations. Example being that of Avenir...of course there was a cover story to explain the company's secret studies of a Mass Relay.

Still, it is fortunate that this Citadel Council and other alien species are heavily reliant on technology based on the element found in the Mass Relays. They appear to be stagnant in terms of tech, and only make some advancement when a new species was accepted into their society. But that doesn't happen to often...so they can considered to be found wanting in tech.

Their mission was simple, watch the CPUs and their negotiations with the Citadel Council. While at the same time 'discreetly' record the negotiations then eventually broadcast it to all of Gamindustri, to show Humanity's protectors and leaders performing their duties.

Harp-The Illusive man thought it best to do this, to show that the CPUs are still have humanity's best interests, but also assist the CPUs in gaining shares. To further strengthen Humanity and the goddesses as a whole, since it was obvious while the CPUs would be friendly to this council they would not consider joining them.

Which means they'll gain either unsteady ' _allies',_ or new enemies. Ones they have to face on multiple fronts, including espionage. This is where they come in...the organization comes in. So far they manage to exist without being discovered, as they're supposed to be the hidden arm that helps the CPUs and Humanity. To face against the monsters, and now...aliens.

As with this Codex, it showed that the galaxy is not a kind place when compared to their nations.

Only two people has some idea of their organization's existence...

There is the first one, but nobody seems to think she's actually knows anything. So they keep quiet and do not approach her with an offer to join. As she is a well known figure to humanity and is someone who may not support their organization, the self proclaimed 'Mad Magician'.

The other...was an old ally that turned enemy when her true plans came to light, Jac-The Illusive Man had 'disagreements' with her on humanity's destiny. He was still a firm believer in the CPUs while she wanted to be rid of them and wanted only the 'strong' to rule humanity 'fairly'. She disappeared after a few engagements with their organization and her ragtag group, there are currently no leads as to her whereabouts...

Even that rat underling of her's has no clue where she had ran off...so as far as Harp-The Illusive Man was concerned, she was dead yet still a major threat to humanity. So it's possible to encounter her again...

Either way, it was good to be rid of the old hag...Rei could barely stand her laugh...

A notification on the screen tells Rei that the two agents are in position and will await for travel. Or any changes within the mission.

Rei adjusted her glasses as she sent a report to the Illusive man on the mission's progress. Nervousness still filled her but the job needed to be done.

 ** _...Heheh...this'll be fun. Only a matter...of time...then...I'll be...o...u...t..._**

Unbeknownst to Rei, a sinister part of her mind watched as she nervously looked over the mission details. Then fades away as if it was never there in the first place.

It was something she had long forgotten about, though forgotten wasn't the correct word. It was more like she had lost it so long ago, and was very slowly gaining it back without realizing it. Something that if unleashed onto the galaxy, will cause a devastating path of destruction...but to who or what.

Is unknown...

...

Of course...it isn't the only thing that can threaten the galaxy...

* * *

It was another day for Matriarch Lidanya as the Destiny Ascension was in it's patrol route. Okay that was a lie, it's really more than that...

The Citadel fleet has been put on alert as a new species has been discovered and were making their way to the Citadel. She has heard somethings about this species, apparently they were the ones that attacked Palaven's defense fleets and the fleets defending Pheiros.

Because as a result of the attack...an estimated sixty to seventy percent loss of the ships that were defending Palaven. More than half...a huge blow to the Turian forces, and that's not even adding up the loses sustained from Pheiros. Which is nearly eighty percent...the Turian Hierarchy may not be able to recover from those loses...

"Large unknown energy signatures detected!" One of the crew members spoke up.

"Where?" Lidanya snapped out of her thoughts as she looked forward.

"Directly ahead, in front of the Citadel!" As that was said, several large...what can be described as...wormholes! Black and blue wormholes appeared directly ahead of them!

"Alert the fleet, put them on stand-" Lidanya stopped mid sentence as several dreadnought sized ships exited from the wormholes.

A total of five ships appeared from the wormholes, all larger than the Destiny Ascension! The ship she was in command of!

The Matriarch stared with widened eyes at each of the ships. One was white, looked like some sort of boxed design and was Six kilometers in length. Two were green, looked exactly the same, and both were Seven kilometers in length. Another was black as night and nearly Eight kilometers in length.

Finally the one that stood out the most was the one colored purple, it was Nine kilometers in length and looked to be the more advanced of the five.

"Goddess...what is..." Lidanya shook her head as she forced herself to focus. "Put the fleet on standby! Be ready to fight if those ships prove to be hostile."

"Understood, we're being hailed by those unknown ships!"

"On screen," With that she was met with a surprising image. It was something that looked similar to her people but had vastly different colored skin and fur on their heads.

"This is Matriarch Lidanya of the Destiny Ascension," The Matriarch says as she narrowed her eyes. "To whom am I speaking to?"

"I am CPU Purple Heart of the Gamindustri Alliance," The Asari like being says as she tilts her head in greetings. "I and my fellow allies are here to negotiate with your Citadel Council."

It...it was the new species...the ones that dealt a severe blow to the Turians. They've finally arrived...

"Oh..." Was Lidanya's intelligent response. "Of course, we've been expecting you..."

The being nodded, "Yes, is there a dock for dreadnoughts? If not, we have the means to dock with a smaller ship."

"No...there isn't a dock that can support your ships." The Matriarch shook her head. "You have to use shuttles to dock on the Citadel, from there an escort will guide you to the Council's chambers."

"That is agreeable," The Asari like being nodded once more. "A few shuttles will land on the Citadel, if it's no trouble they'll be escorted by our forces. Is this agreeable?"

"Yes, such a thing is normal among diplomats...you'll be guided into the citadel."

"Alright, thank you Matriarch Lidanya." With that the connection was cut.

"What are we dealing with..." She thought out loud before returning to her duties.

It was but another day...

* * *

Garrus Varkarian...didn't know what to think as he watched the shuttles land.

The fighters and mechs that were escorting them stopped following and appeared to be keeping watch from a distance.

Yes, actual to spirit mechs, that somehow fly in space...and look like they have multiple ways to kill. There were five of them, each one looked vastly different from the other, and seemed like some kind of special unit.

He must've done something to annoy Pallin, because for some reason he put him on _escort_ detail. Which is strange since he normally _doesn't_ do that, as he is a detective. When he asked the C-sec executor, he simply replied that they needed _all_ hands on deck, as this was the species that attacked Palaven and Pheiros. And Pallin didn't want to take chances...several areas including the docks were cleared out for the safety of civilians.

Since they did kinda stop what they were doing to stare at the massive ships that suddenly appeared. He could have sworn that he heard something about some Hanars preaching about the return of the Enkindlers. Or Protheans as everyone else know them as...

...He remembered hearing about the attack and immediately contacted his family. Thankfully they were alright, just a little shaken up, the new species didn't attempt to invade the planet. They seemed to have been more focused on the defense fleets. From what his sister had heard, the fleets had taken a really bad hit, and Hierarchy wouldn't be able to recover so easily.

The shuttles doors open and several other C-sec officers grew tense as they along with Pallin slowly move toward them.

Then a large figure steps out one of the shuttles, it was a little over two meters in height. Wearing dark green armor and some kind of rife in it's hands. With two pistols at it's legs and some kind of huge bladed weapon on it's back. Several other figures stepped out of the shuttles, some as tall as the massive figure and some were shorter.

Each had various uniforms and clothes, some had military like uniforms, which varied from white, green, black and purple. Others had different sets of clothes...they looked like Asari without blue skin and had different colored fur on their heads.

There was also some kind of...drone?...like thing that flew out one of the shuttles. Getting a better look at it, it appeared to look similar to the Asari like species, yet it was considerably smaller than the rest of them and had wings sticking out it's back. What exactly is it? A variation of their species?

After a few seconds bright lights come from the shuttles, prompting some of C-sec escorts to shield their eyes. When the lights died down several figures step out of the shuttles at almost the same time.

Garrus's eyes and mandibles widened a little as he stared at the emerging figures. They were different then the other ones, their eyes had some sort of glowing symbol, and something about them felt...strange...yet not unwelcoming.

The Asari like beings moved from their shuttles, several other Asari like figures stepped out of the shuttles. For some reason they looked considerably younger then the others, were they children?

Why bring children to a diplomatic meeting? Something wasn't right about this...yet he didn't feel any hostile intent from them...just that strange feeling from the four figures. He couldn't figure out what it was...though one thing was clear.

Those four were the ones in charge, which was really obvious as some of the other ones lowered their heads to the four before falling in with them.

Before Garrus could ponder anymore questions about this new species, Pallin does a mock cough as he approached the figures.

"Welcome to the Citadel, I am C-sec Executor Pallin." Pallin says as professionally as he could, despite his slight glare. "I'm here to escort you to the Council's chambers."

"Greetings, we are the leaders and representatives of the Gamindusrti Alliance." The figure clad in Purple says as she? bows her head in greetings.

Pallin just nodded his head, "Just follow me this way...for those that aren't apart of negotiations, will have to wait outside the council's chambers. They are free to explore parts of presidium under C-sec supervision."

"We understand," The one clad in Green nodded. "Our escort will stick with those that aren't apart of the negotiations."

That made Garrus's eyes narrow a bit, now why would they do that? The ones in Purple, Black, White, and Green appeared to be unarmed. Unless there was something that was missing...

"Follow me," Pallin says as he and the rest of C-sec officers started leading them to the Council.

Garrus fell in line as he stared at the ones with the glowing eyes.

This was bound to be an interesting day...

* * *

After the longest elevator ride possible, the four CPUs arrived at their destination.

The Council chambers were...a little under whelming. While the trees, river, and overall design were a nice touch. It was plainly obvious to the CPUs it was supposed show off a form of superiority.

Such as where the council was standing from, it was higher than the stage for those that were there to see them. As if to display that they were in their territory, and they're obliged to follow their rules. For the CPUs it seemed rather off putting...

The four goddesses stood in front of the council and looked at the counselors. One was an Asari, the other was Turian, and the last one looked like some kind of amphibian. Known as a Salarian. There was only three councilors...another thing that was off putting to the CPUs.

As there was more than three council races...

"On behalf of the Council, I welcome you to the Citadel." The Asari says as she greeted them. "I am Tevos of the Asari Republics."

"Valern. Of the Salarian Union." The Salarian says as he stared at them with an analytical type look.

"...Sparatus, of the Turian Hierarchy." The Turian made a subtle glare at them, there was obvious dislike in his voice.

"I am CPU Purple Heart of Planeptune," Neptune decides to introduce herself first. "Member of the Gamindustri Alliance."

"CPU Green Heart of Leanbox," Vert goes next as she smirked. "Member of the Alliance as well."

"I am CPU Black Heart of Lastation," Noire goes next as she stared at the councilors. "An Alliance member."

"...I'm CPU White Heart." Blanc crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the Turian councilor, no doubt still having some lingering feelings. "Ruler of Lowee and member of the Gamindustri Alliance."

"We're the rulers and guardians of Humanity." The four say as one, before becoming silent.

"Right, we can begin by-"

"Explaining why you attacked Palaven," Sparatus cuts Tevos off as he glared at them. "Pheiros, and bring these large dreadnoughts of yours at our door step. All with little cause..."

"Little cause!?" Blanc gritted her teeth as she glared right back. "One of _your_ fleets attacked _my_ people and _invaded_ one of my worlds all because of a law we had absolutely no knowledge about!"

"That is true," Noire speaks up. "The fleet that engaged Lowee's ships didn't try to negotiate at all. They fired upon vessels with no explanations or warnings...then invaded with the intent of conquest."

"They were merely following protocol," The turian says a matter of factly. "When a Species activates a dormant relay with out Council approval it is against-"

"Council law," Vert says as she narrowed her eyes a little. "Yes as stated in your Codex, due to war you had with beings known as Rachni. That can be a bit understandable, however it is no excuse to bear such a law down on those who have no knowledge of it and are not part of your alliance."

"Sparatus that is enough," Tevos cuts in before the Turian can retort. She looks back at the CPUs. "It is true that the Turian's were following protocol, however the actions taken are not acceptable and will be punished accordingly."

"Reparations." Blanc stated as she uncrossed her arms. "From the Turians."

"You expect _us_ to pay reparations!?" Sparatus's mandibles widened as he narrowed his eyes. "After what you have done to the fleets in both Palaven and Pheiros!?"

"The fleets in Palaven and Pheiros were given a chance to deal with the situation civilly." Neptune says as she narrowed her eyes. "Yet despite the chance for an open dialogue, they chose to attack. Causing us to fight in self defense."

"They couldn't have known that your offer was genuine," The Turian argued. "The Admirals and Primarchs did what they thought was best to defend our people."

"Unfortunately, their decisions ultimately lead them...to their deaths." A small voice speaks up as something comes from behind Neptune.

It was Histoire, the fairy/living tome and oracle of Planeptune.

She wasn't that tall, just around a hundred and seventeen centimeters. She was sitting on a floating/hovering tome and had her legs close together.

She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple, white and orange outlined dress. With a teal colored tie with the letter N placed at the top of it. There was a hat at the top of her head, it was white and had the letter N at the center of it. There were two purple and orange outlined ribbons that separated her hair into pigtails.

With white stockings that went above her knees and matching shoes. One detail that stood out, other than her size, was her fairy like wings from her back. They glowed somewhat and did not seem to be attached to her skin.

"Histoire," Neptune greeted the oracle as she moved in front of the goddesses. "Finally able to join us?"

"Yes, it only took me three minutes to read the codex entirely." The living tome nodded as her placed her hands on her lap. "It was faster than I expected."

Before the CPUs made their way onto the stage, Histoire decided to read the entire codex. The version that they were able to gain by politely asking one of the C-sec officers. Who conveniently had a tablet on them...

They wanted to be sure the information was accurate and nothing was 'conveniently' left out. Another thing to be sure they weren't caught unprepared...

"What...who is she?" Tevos asked as she stared at the fairy tome. Obviously not expecting her at all...

"Small, no mechanical like exteriors. Has similar appearance, yet does not appear to be your species." The Salarian says as he stared analytically. "Was under impression there was one species in Gamindustri Alliance."

"Greetings, I am Histoire." Histoire greeted the three councilors. "I am the oracle of Planeptune and a diplomatic representative of the Gamindustri Alliance."

"What are you?" Sparatus asked as he stared at her.

"I am the keeper of Gamindustri's history. As you can tell I am not human, I am something else." She shakes her head. "But that isn't what we are discussing right now."

"That doesn't explain what exactly you are but we can discuss that another time." Tevos says. "We've read the package that you delivered to our Ambassador, and we believe that it might have been mistakenly mistranslated."

"Mistranslated? How?" Histoire asked.

"There are claims that you four are..." Valern begins to say.

"'Goddesses.'" Sparatus says as he did air quotes. "Which is impossible, so there was a miss translation on your end."

"...Councilors." Neptune begins to say as she narrowed her eyes. "There was no miss translation, everything given to you is accurate and true. We are goddesses, we govern and protect Gamindustri."

"Then your race has effective propaganda," The Turian bluntly says as he gave them another glare. "Propaganda this Council will not fall for so easily. There's no way for you be divine beings as well as claim to have so many rare garden worlds and _terraformed_ moons under your control. Such is impossible."

"Tch..." Blanc gritted her teeth as she looked she wanted to summon her axe. "Listen here you piece of-"

"Regardless of what you believe," Vert interrupts her from making the situation any worse. "It is all true, but we must return to the matter at hand."

"Yes, the joining of the council," Tevos nodded. "While there are some issues, we can reach a compro-"

"We are not joining the Citadel Council." Noire states as she crossed her arms.

"...Eh?" Was Tevos's intelligent response. "Wait, what do you-"

"We are not joining the council," Neptune projects her voice clearly. "Due to disagreements we have with your laws and the decisions your council has done in the past."

"Such as how you treated the Quarians when they lost their homeworld to entities known as Geth. The Krogan whom you practically _sterilized_ all for knowing the only thing _you_ uplifted them for, War. The Batarians on slavery despite it being illegal and immoral, you _allow_ them to roam free to enslave colonies. Even the fact that only three species hold all the power in this alliance of _many,_ and dare to think _lowly_ of the rest." Neptune shakes her head. "So much I can say, but in the end I will say this. Planeptune will _not_ join this council."

"This Treaty of Farixen, only allows dreadnoughts of a certain number." Noire says as she narrowed her eyes. "At size which you classify as a kilometer long, our fleets has ships much longer than that length. So by your standards they are all dreadnoughts. Joining you would mean scrapping our entire fleets. Stripping us of our defenses...Lastation will not weaken itself so it can follow your status quo. We refuse to join!"

"There are many issues with these laws..." Vert slowly shook her head. "So much so that we cannot voice them all. Leanbox declines the offer to join."

"Tch, first you attack us with no cause..." Blanc slowly says as she narrowed her crimson eyes. "Killed many of _my_ people, then think a simple apology will make up for it and make us join you!? There's no way in hell Lowee is joining this council!"

"The Gamindustri Alliance will not join the Citadel Council!" All four CPUs say as one.

Histoire looked at the CPUs, she was expecting this outcome. There small smile on her lips as she watched Neptune taking this absolutely seriously.

"Councilors," Neptune slowly says. "We will return all prisoners that were taken captive, and return any bodies found to their families. While we'll not join your alliance, we are open to negotiations on trade. But we will not trade technology, the only exception being that for entertainment. Though that will come with some restrictions..."

"You..." Sparatus slowly says as he narrowed his eyes and mandibles move. "You dare insult-"

What ever the councilor was going to say was cut off when a bright harsh light engulfs the room. Then followed by the sounds of something crashing in the council chambers...

"Is everyone alright?" Histoire asks as CPUs turn to the source of the light. She looks at the council and sighs in relief that other than being surprised, they appeared to be alright.

They were looking at what had crashed, disbelief written on their faces...at least at best as what the CPUs can tell.

"Nepu!? I mean, what?" Neptune widened her eyes as she looked at what had crashed.

"What is..." Noire trailed off as she looked.

"This is...unexpected." Vert states as she looked as well.

"The hell!?" Blanc yells. "What's that doing here!?"

The thing they were looking at was taller than them, had ferocious claws, wings and a long tail.

It was an Ancient Dragon, a monster normally found in any of the Gamindustri worlds. Why was it there?

The Dragon slowly stood up and unfolded it's wings, fire appeared from it's mouth. It roared at them before launching a fire ball at them.

Before anyone, meaning the councilors, could react a large runic circle blocks the fire ball from making contact.

"Be erased from history!" Histoire yells as her barrier and the fire ball disappear without a trace.

A second later, a large axe is thrown and smashes into the Ancient Dragon.

Blanc's wings appear as she jumps from the stage and towards the dragon. She grabs and removes the axe from the dragon, brings it over her head then smashes it to the floor.

The Dragon roared in pain as the CPU brings her axe up one more time and lands it on it's head. It stays still for a second before a light engulfs it and physically shatters it. When the light died down the dragon was no more, literally no trace of it, other than it's destructive entrance, was seen.

"What...What was that!?" Sparatus yells. "How did it get here!? And it just disappeared!?"

"An Ancient Dragon." Neptune narrowed her eyes. "A monster that is native to our worlds."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Noire says as Blanc's axe disappeared, making the councilors even more surprised. "Why is one here? There isn't enough-"

A loud roar cuts her off as another Ancient Dragon comes into existence some distance away from the councilors. The councilors step back as the Ancient Dragon spreads it wings and lifts itself off the ground then moves toward them.

Before it could even reach them, a green spear slams into it's head, making it stagger back.

A bright light engulfs Vert, when it was it finished she was in her revealing barely covering anything white swim suit like armor. Six purple colored wings appeared from her back and were pointing downward.

The green CPU flies upward with another spear and throws it at the newly appeared Ancient Dragon. It pierces it's head and the dragon stops moving, glows then shatters into nothing.

"This is quite unexpected," She asks as another spear materializes in her hands. "Two Ancient Dragons in a location they shouldn't be. And there isn't enough Share Energy either...something is wrong."

The councilors still looked shaken up, but other wise unharmed. Several of their security finally reach them and stood close to them.

"What...What is going on!?" Tevos yelled as she and the other councilors shake their heads in disbelief.

"How did those creatures get in here? How did they just disappear? And...and..." Valern questioned, looking as if he was trying to make sense of the situation and failing.

Vert looked at the confused Asari, and muttering Salarian. Then widened her eyes at something behind them.

"You...might want to see this." She used that cliche line as she flies to where the councilors were standing. Prompting the other three CPUs to sprout their wings and join her. The four along with the councilors looked out the window that was behind them.

"What...the _**hell**_ ** _!?"_** Blanc pretty much said what they were all thinking.

All across the Citadel, they see fire from burning buildings and various explosions all over each of the space stations arms.

The four CPUs immediately materialized a set of visors and put them on. The visors HUDs zoomed in on the areas with explosions and fire.

What caught their attention, was the sheer number of visible monsters flying across the wards. From Ancient Dragons to the familiar attacks of certain mech like monsters, even giant Dogoos were present. These beasts were attacking the Citadel, attacking innocent people.

"W-what?" Sparatus says as he looks out at the window in horror. "What is happening..."

"A monster spawning event..." Neptune slowly says, her visor disappears as she narrowed her eyes. "A high level one at that, how can this be!?"

"We...we have to call in the fleet, assess the situation," Tevos slowly says as her horror was still showing. "Evacuate any civilians within the effected areas...goddess, it's happening every where!"

"This is Councilor Sparatus, broadcasting on all emergency frequencies." The Turian turned on his Omni-tool, static was heard from it. "Anyone, respond! What is happening!?"

The communication line buzzed and static was heard for a few seconds.

"Th...is...Spectre...Nihlus...Kyrik." A voice was said but something was wrong on their end. There was the sounds of gun fire and shouting.

"Spectre Kyrik, what is going on?"

"Unknown...monsters...appeared...attacking civilians...C-sec overwhelmed...taking casualties...need assistance! Spirits...Take cover!"

Something mechanical along with a roar was heard, followed by a scream before the line was cut off.

"This is..." Neptune begins to say as a purple earpiece materializes on the side of her head. "This is CPU Purple Heart, Geardum escort do you copy?"

"This is Pilot Jeff Moreau of Geardum escort, ma'am things have gone crazy over here! Monsters just stared spawning out of no where! The Candidates with their escorts are engaging them! We've engage them as well. Permission to request reinforcements from the Purple Regalia? These people need our help...there's so many monsters!"

"...Permission granted, protect and assist any citadel forces. If my sisters or any candidate are in need of assistance, help them as well. Contact the Purple Regalia tell them that this is a monster spawning event, I'll be joining the fight shortly."

"Understood! Please hurry ma'am!" The line was cut.

"Councilors," Neptune she gains the attention of the three. Who were on their omni-tools, trying to rally their forces. "With your permission, all our forces outside the citadel can enter the station and assist your forces in fighting these monsters."

"You want to help us? Why?" Sparatus asks as he narrowed his eyes. "For all we know, you are involved with-"

"I assure you, we had nothing directly to do with this." Histoire says as she flew in front of the councilor. "We do not know why or what is the true cause of this. But it is the duty of the CPUs to protect those from threats like these. Regardless of who or what they are."

"And that is what we will do," Vert says as a green earpiece materializes. "Our forces have experience and are equipped for situations like this. We'll protect those on the citadel, regardless of their race. It is the duty of a goddess to do such things. We'll do it regardless of your answer, but it is better if your willing to accept our help."

The three councilors looked at each other for a few seconds. Then finally they all nodded, with Sparatus being visibly reluctant.

"The Citadel Council accepts the assistance of the Gamindustri Alliance." Tevos says as the Salarian and Turian went back to their Omni-tools. "Please help as many as you can."

"This is CPU Black Heart." Noire says to her materialized black earpiece. "Exalted Shadow, deploy reinforcements to assist the Citadel forces. Priority is the elimination of appearing monsters and safety of civilians. This is a high level monster spawning event, follow necessary protocols. Alloy Cog use is permitted."

"CPU Green Heart to Twin Infinities," Vert says to her earpiece. "This is a monster spawning event. Assist Citadel Forces, priority is safety of civilians and elimination of monsters. Prep Titans and Spartans for drop."

"Tch, better be grateful for this..." Blanc muttered as a white earpiece appeared. "CPU White Heart to Eternal Winter, help the Citadel Forces, eliminate monsters and protect those in need of help. Don't care what you do, just don't let these bastards or yourselves die on us!"

A bright light engulfed Neptune, it was soon followed by Noire and Blanc.

"Histoire," Neptune says as she is now her swim suit like armor. "Can you stay with the Council till reinforcements arrive? We know you are more than capable of taking care of them and yourself."

"I'll stay with the council and protect them." Histoire says, there was a thin smile on her lips. She really was proud of Neptune being this serious, even though she knows the goddess will go back to being lazy soon enough. She'll just savor this moment for now...

"Thank you," Neptune says as she and the other goddesses turn and fly towards the way they came in. Forgetting about the really slow elevator...though that might not matter when Blanc gets really impatient.

"...Councilors." Histoire says after a few seconds. "Are there protocols for your evacuation? Other than the ones hinted in the Codex."

"Yes," Valern nodded. "Normally in the event of an emergency. Councilors are supposed to evacuate out of Citadel. There are various protocols for civilians, most managed by C-sec. However this is an unexpected situation, why ask this?"

"I have a hypothesis for what is happening," She places her hands together. "I fear that it may be inadvertently our fault and I'll need to explain it to you."

"Your fault?" Sparatus's mandibles twitched. "You mean that all this is because of-"

The roar of another ancient dragon interrupted him as it appears in the same area the other two dragons had spawned.

Three seconds later, Histoire without even looking, calmly extends her arm out, a runic circle appears under the dragon. Trapping it in place.

"Disappear from history!" The runic circle released a bright light as the Ancient Dragon roared in pain. Then vanished from sight...as if it were never there.

"As I was saying," The Oracle continues as if nothing happened. "Yes, it might be because of us. I ask that you please listen to our side of the story before you make any judgments."

The Turian stared at where the ancient dragon once was before nodding as he looked at her.

"Thank you, but first we must find someplace where we cannot be interrupted so easily. Please follow me, I'll handle any opposition in our path."

The three councilors nodded as they, along with their security followed after the fairy tome.

* * *

Earlier before the event occurred...the CPU candidates were exploring the Citadel and seeing the sights.

"Wow!" A young woman beams as she walks along one of the garden areas. "It's so beautiful...oh, what's that?"

The young woman had long purple hair and slightly darker eyes. She was wearing a sailor/school like outfit, which was white with purple outlines and double white stripes. With pink white striped socks and white purple outlined shoes. There was a white choker around her neck and a type of holster on her right leg.

In her hair was a single hairpin resembling that of a directional pad on a video game controller.

Her name is Nepgear, other wise known as Purple Sister the CPU Candidate of Planeptune.

"They have hover cars that are used for taxi service!" Nepgear says as she walked towards some type of shuttle like vehicle. "How is it different from ours? Do they use a similar system or the use of this 'Element Zero'? It has to be the latter, the codex stated that Eezo is main element used for ships by the council races."

"Typical Nepgear," The Guild Agent IF says as a smile was on her lips as she watched the candidate stare at the vehicle. She looked as if she wanted to dissemble and study the vehicle on the spot.

Thankfully the escort behind them is reminding Nepgear not to do something she shouldn't. She was a guest after all...

One of the C-sec officers, a Turian with some kind of visor, stared at the candidate but didn't say anything. The other ones, also Turians kept their distance but stayed close to remind them that they were there. Some had done some subtle glares at them, it was understandable as to why. Thankfully Nepgear didn't seem to notice...nor did Plutia if she did...then a diplomatic incident would happen.

As well as some unpleasant screams...

"Mmm...she always likes...to look at new things." Plutia says as she moves next to IF. She was holding one of her dolls and looked sleepy as usual. "It makes her happy..."

"Should we worried that she might start tearing things apart?" Alison Shepard asked as she gripped her rifle. "I mean, she was _drooling_ in the shuttle. Think some of it got on my boots..."

That actually happened, Nepgear pressed herself against the shuttle as they approached the Citadel. She wondered out loud how was such a thing was built and functioned, then tried to think up some theories. Thankfully her sisters snapped her out of that before they landed. Though some of the drool started to form a pool...

"Gear will behave herself," IF says as she looks at the Citadel tower then back at the gardens.

"Still can't believe you know the CPUs personally..." Alison muttered. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked." IF simply says as she takes out a cellphone. "And we never really talked about our personal lives much."

"I told you a lot of my life!"

"Oh, right. That did happen..."

"...You didn't tell me cause you wanted to see my shocked face didn't you, pay back for _some...things_ I've done?"

Her partner simply shrugged.

"Oh come on Iffy..." Alison pouted. "It was just a swim suit, you looked really cute in it."

"That thing was just pieces of string tied together," Iffy muttered, there was a hint of red on her cheeks. "It barely covered anything."

"It was the only thing I had on hand. And the place was strict on dress code, swim suit or commando."

"Still makes me wonder why you had it in the first place...especially for that quest."

"Mmm...Iffy in a swim suit..." Plutia suddenly says, in a manner that made both of their spines shiver.

"Moving on from that," IF desperately looked around to change the subject. "Hey Gear you should look at this!"

She pointed at a terminal with what looked like a holographic Asari. Immediately Nepgear sped her way towards it.

"Wow, a hologram!" She says as she and the others stand in front of it.

"Welcome to Presidium tourism terminal twelve," The hologram says, making the candidate beam. "There are many points of interest here, including the restaurants and stores. From this terminal you can see the Citadel tower. Where the council meets regularly and discuss matters of interstellar importance."

"Are you some kind of AI?" Nepgear's eyes were bright and had stars in them.

"I am Aviana, a Virtual Intelligence-"

"In other words not an AI," Shepard mutters as she looks at the Turian with some type of visor. It had followed them while the others still kept there distance.

That one was different from the others, it has stared at them occasionally, it seemed as if it was trying to understand them. As it didn't glare at them in hostility, that one was rather interesting. The Visored Turian met her eyes for a second before it looked at something else.

She didn't feel any malicious intent...maybe she'll try having a chat with it when she has the chance.

"Shep?" IF asks, bringing her back into focus.

"Eh?"

"Come on, Gear wants to look around more." IF says as her partner nods as they follow after the candidates.

Then they heard a roar then an explosion...and everything went to hell.

* * *

Jonathan Shepard watched his CPU candidate look at the Citadel tower.

It was the third time she done it, it obvious that she was thinking about her sister. And likely wanted to be by her side.

Black Sister wasn't as younger looking when compared to Black Heart.

She had long black hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a black dress with milky blue outlining, with a belt like piece and bow on her back. A black circle was at the top of the dress, above her chest. Long finger-less black dress gloves with milky blue outlines and matching boots.

There was a device strapped to the side of the dress.

If Jonathan didn't know any better, he would've thought she was a normal teenage girl. Not the future ruler of Lastation and someone who is definitely older than him.

"OI," His old friend, Linda, pulls his ear. "Quit staring, it makes you look like a prev. And it's my job to take care of prevs."

"Yeah, yeah," The Shepard sibling rolls his eyes as his old friend lets go of him.

"Good," 'Underling' says as she stared at their escort. "Now get back to work before I kick your ass."

He merely rolled his eyes as she moved next to the candidate.

She was oddly close to the candidate, actually being friendly with her even with Linda's usual teases and 'insults'. The candidate doesn't seem to mind and was open to her. A rather unexpected friendship between the two...

"Linda hasn't changed much," Kaidan says as he stared at a few C-sec officers that were watching them. "Still the same as she was when she was commanding us."

"For an 'Underling'," Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck. "She certainly rose through the ranks...all the way from the bottom."

"OI!" Said bitch turned around. "You got something to say about me?"

"Nothing Linda..." Shepard says as he smirked. "Just reminiscing about old times..."

The 'Underling' rolled her eyes as she goes back to talking with the candidate.

Shepard looked at their escort, who were keeping their distance. He certainly felt the glares at the back of his head when they are behind him.

It made sense, since his people and CPU attacked their home world, they crushed their fleets from what he heard from Linda. Thankfully the CPUs didn't take a conquest route, they avoided taking any shots at the home world of the Turians. That might've made negotiations a bit difficult...

" _DOGOO~_ "

That got his attention, he and Kaidan look and widened their eyes.

Not far ahead of them was a gigantic blob of blue slime, a giant Dogoo. With normal sized Dogoos surrounding it, they were hopping around as if they were their own territory. Problem is...this wasn't their normal territories!

"What the hell!?" Linda yells as she pulls out her metal bar and revolver. "Dogoos!?"

"How!?" Black Sister looked at the creature in shock. "There isn't any-"

" _DOGOO~"_ The large Dogoo along with the smaller versions started hopping towards them. In a manner that indicated that it was going to attack.

"Shit! Everyone get back!" Linda yelled as the giant Dogoo jumps and plummeted towards them.

"Watch out!" Everyone scattered as the Dogoo landed, shaking the ground beneath their feet.

"By the Spirits what are these things!?" Shepard hears as some of the C-sec officers open fire on some of the Dogoos that got close to them.

"Shep!" Linda yelled as she fired a few rounds onto the giant Dogoo. "Go for the eyes!"

"Right!" He yelled as he brought his rifle up then several rounds into each eye.

The giant Dogoo screamed in pain before it exploded into slime, covering a short radius.

"Okay, that's disgusting..." Kaidan muttered as scrubbed slime off of his armor. "Hate it when they do that..."

"Why are there Dogoos?" Black Sister asks as she wiped some slime off her clothes. "Ew..."

"Don't know Uni..." Linda says as she reloads her revolver. "Something definitely isn't right."

"OI!" She looked at the slime covered C-sec officers. "You guys alright? Any of you hurt?"

"No but what was-" An familiar sound cuts off one of the officers.

Shepard looked up to see the familiar silhouette of a whale, with two others right behind it.

"Dogoo~" He looks down to see several Dogoos spawning into existence.

"A monster spawning event..." He muttered in disbelief as he heard several of C-sec officers shooting at the one of the whales.

The rounds had little effect as it just made the whale turn and look at them. It slowly moved towards them...

"Shit! Get away from there!" Shepard yelled as the C-sec officers kept firing their weapons, just pissing of the whale even more.

"EX Multi Blaster!" A beam of energy hits the whale, pushing it away, it crashes a short distance away. A light covers it before it shatters into nothing.

"Are all of you alright?" Black Sister asks as she walks up to the C-sec officers. There was a compact advanced energy rifle in her hands, one of her many firearms.

"Y-Yes." One of the Turians nodded their heads before reloading their weapons. "What is going on?"

"This is a monster spawning event," The candidate states as she looks at the Dogoos. "It's something that happens in our worlds, but for some reason..."

She fires a few rounds, hitting each of the Dogoos, causing them to shatter in a bright light. "...It's happening here. There shouldn't be enough share energy though...something's wrong."

"Ma'am!" Kaidan draws the attention of the candidate then points upwards. "It's happening every where!"

Black Sister glanced at the arms, sure enough there was fire and explosions on each of them.

"Spirits," One of the Turians say as they looked up in shock. "How many of these things are there?"

"A question we ask every damn day, there's never an end." Linda says as she holsters her revolver and walks up to the candidate. " Uni, you know shit like this is supposed to make me get you out of here. But knowing you...your going to stay and help out. So say the word, cause this is going to be a pain in the ass."

Black Sister nodded as a black earpiece materialized.

"Nepgear? Plutia? Rom? Ram?" She asks as she placed her hand against it. "All of you alright? Right, okay...we'll make our way towards you."

"The other candidates are fighting?" Linda asks.

"Yeah," She nodded as she gripped her rifle. "A bunch of high level monsters spawned near them, their holding them back and trying to get to C-sec headquarters. Rom and Ram are making their way towards Nepgear, we'll make our way towards them too."

"That's our order to go," Linda stretched her arms. "Shep, Kaidan you two cover our backs. Have those C-sec officers stay close, and make sure they don't end up as Dogoo shit."

"Copy that Ma'am!" Kaidan nods.

Shepard nodded as he moved towards the reasonably confused C-sec officers.

"All right listen up," He starts to say. "If you want to survive the next several hours, follow us. But keep close and listen to we say, as mentioned before this is what we call a monster spawning event. Which means things much worse than what you just saw are going to start showing up. Keep close and you'll make it out of this alive, understand?"

The C-sec officers nodded after a second.

* * *

Spartan Eleven Seven, Master Chief said nothing as he fired several rounds into a skeleton boxer.

The monster fell apart, then another appears in it's place, followed by a dozen more.

"Chief get back!" Two familiar voices command. "Eternal force blizzard!"

The Spartan jumps to the side as ice appears from the ground and launches ice spikes upward. The spikes pierce multiple monsters, a second later they all glow before shattering along with the ice into nothing.

"You alright there spartan?" The voice of Zaeed Massani, a Guild Agent, reached his ears as he stood up and reloaded his rifle.

"No injuries sustained," The Spartan reported as he looked up. There were several bird type monsters flying, along with whales even an ancient dragon. All flying around and attacking several buildings, presumably ones with civilians in them.

In the background gunfire and monster roars can be heard.

Earlier a bunch of random monsters had spawned, in the chaos they got seperated from their C-sec escort and some of the Lowee Mage Knights. As well as several other Spartans, they assigned to provide escort for the Lowee candidates as they, in Lady Green Heart's words, are the likeliest to cause trouble.

Though that wasn't the truth, as Lady Green Heart was actually a little worried for the Candidates safety. As Lowee was the first nation to engage with the Turians, so she suspected it to be possible that some may try to attack them for those that were lost to their fleets in Shanxi.

Lady White Heart had reluctantly agreed to it.

"This is...like Shanxi..." Rom, one of the candidates says as she held her hand against her chest.

"Don't worry Rom," Her sister Ram says as she grabbed her hand. "We'll be fine just like in Shanxi and kick all of these monsters butts!"

Rom stared at her sister for a second before nodding.

"We're out in the open," Zaeed says as he brings up his rifle. "We better move or we'd get pinned again."

The candidates nodded and moved as Chief followed them.

A bright light appears in front of them, revealing to be that of an Ancient Dragon.

Chief and Zaeed brought up their rifles and fired multiple rounds into the monster. Most of the rounds bounced off the thick hide, the Ancient Dragon speared it's wings and roared.

Ice and wind slashes hit it's sides, the candidates were quickly casting spells.

The Ancient Dragon roared as it lifted itself into the air, being pelted with bullets and magic.

Then something came in fast and crashed into the Ancient Dragon, causing the monster and the object to plummet toward the ground. A short distance away from them.

It was a Geardum, it beared the standard colors, purple and white outlines. With a large rifle in one hand and a sword in the other.

The mech brought up it's sword and slashed at the Ancient Dragon's wings. Cutting one off completely, the monster roared in pain before it grabs the Geardum's rifle and bathes the mech in flames.

The mech stood it's ground then brings up it's sword and stabs it into the monster's skull. The Ancient Dragon stood still then falls to the ground dead when the Geardum pushes it down.

There were multiple burn marks and deep slashes on the mech's frame but otherwise it seemed to be functional.

"Are any of you harmed?" A voice echos from the mech's speakers.

"None of us are hurt..." Rom slowly says as she and Ram walk up the mech. "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Anderson," The pilot introduces himself. "I'm part of the Geardum escort. Saw you when I was passing over."

"What's the situation?" Chief asks as he lowered his rifle and walks up the mech as well. Zaeed turned and watched their backs.

"CPUs confirmed that this is a monster spawning event," The Captain says as the mech put it's sword away. "We've been ordered to engage the monsters and protect as many as possible. Reinforcements from all the nations dreadnoughts are in route."

"What about our sister?"

"Yeah...where's Blanc?"

"Lady White Heart and the other goddesses are en route to engage the monsters." The Geardum points at the Citadel Tower. "Last I heard they were making their way out of that tower."

"How many monsters have spawned already?" Zaeed asked as he glanced around for monsters. "Can't be good if a bloody Ancient Dragon spawned."

"This isn't a normal event," Anderson says as the mech lowered it's arm. "Reports are coming in that _multiple_ high level monsters are spawning across the Citadel. Low levels are appearing in random areas, flanking those that are fighting. Thankfully the monsters are not organized, they just have sheer numbers and a lot fire power."

"How long till reinforcements arrive?" Chief asks.

"Few minutes at the most, the reinforcements from Purple Regalia should be the first to enter. The rest will follow shortly after..." The Geardum hefted it's rifle. "Till then we need to hold out and provide support to whoever we can."

The mech's thrusters engaged slowly lifting it off the ground. "The Purple Sisters have set up a rally point in C-sec headquarters, it's not far from here. I'll provide over watch and escort you there. Be advised, I'm the only Geardum in this area, the rest of my squad is either assisting C-sec officers or freely engaging monsters."

With that the four of them moved as the Geardum kept watch.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus begins the battle of the Citadel. An unoriginal named event in where monsters have _somehow_ spawned all over the citadel...yeah that's a lot of work for the CPUs to deal with...including Neptune. And she's normally super lazy...except when it comes to protecting people and those around her. She's definitely serious when it counts...**

 **Though her sisters and the other candidates are going to take the spot light next. Along with a few familiar characters.**

 **For any of those that are reading my other story, yeah that one _will_ be updated with a new chapter soon. I'm just really having writer's block trouble on that one...and doesn't help that I have school work to deal with. Had to scrap a bunch of things to even begin the chapter...**

 **Problems and mild complaint aside.**

 **Read, Review, or try to find another story that is much better. Plenty of that around this site, or try to make your own. Tis your choice on the matter...**

* * *

 **PocketDualMonsters : That...is a bit complicated...but will be answered later on. Sorry but don't want to spoil some stuff...**

 **Aspect of Light : Simple answer...cause I actually did like the Illusive Man, at least in Mass Effect 2 at least, he had the grey area color to him. Then came 3 and it felt disappointing with him...there could have been a bit more with his character. But that's my opinion...**

 **Complex answer...it wouldn't feel right not have him, as the CPUs are generally good, he'll bring a more grey area to this. Would say more, but don't want to risk spoiling something sadly...**

 **I think there might be a few other stories that have the Asari come in late. Or have Humanity face against the Batarians...then deal some serious damage before meeting the council. Still thanks, originally was going to have them meet the council before the attack. But Blanc wouldn't have the chance for some payback...she's not the type to forgive for a serious crime so easily. Plus it displays the power The Gamindustri Alliance has...and can be reasonable...depending on which CPU.**

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes : I think it'd be less than a month if it's with Plutia, she definitely someone the a bunch of the Krogan will love. Funny thing with Plutia, you can love her for her gentle and sweet side or her more cruel and sadistic side. Or both if one likes that kind of thing...and now I can't get the image of Krogans worshiping her as their battle master and new goddess.**

 **Well, Underling is one of the villain characters I like, as she showed potential to be something more and better than a villain. Even though she has done some serious messed up things, example being in the Anime where she _drugged_ Neptune with that max shyness drug. That...was beyond foolish since Plutia was but a few feet away, but in the games she definitely showed some morals at least...she just needed the right influence. **

**And in this story, it'd be that of two siblings that gave her a chance. A chance she definitely used and rose to something better...while retaining some of her personality.**

 **That...would be funny...the mere mention of Iris Heart can potentially send chills through one's bones.**

 **Bulldan : How so? Other than the obvious reasons...but that won't come to light just yet.**

 **Pocket : As much as that would be fun, I'm mostly going to stick to Mass Effect and Neptunia. Though since the latter is filled with so many references to other series, as obvious with this chapter. Since Leanbox is representing the Xbox, it'll have elements from games and certain things like Halo. Same goes for the other nations...**

 **grey : Tim a successor to Arfy? Nah...that'd cause pride problems between the two, plus they have vastly different ideals...**

 **Yeah, have to go back and fix some of the grammar mistakes, tend to miss them when proofreading. Probably some in this Chapter too...despite looking through it multiple times.**

 **Eternal Wanderer : Well technically the Neptunia crew have been fighting other protagonists...but I understand your point. There are going to be ****challenges for the CPUs, I just have to execute it right.**

 **Guest : Hopefully this chap answered your question, and likely the next one in the next chapter in why it's happening.**

 **with an m16 : Well that's an interesting point, Iris Heart can't be controlled so easily. Unless one where to make an attractive offer or she makes a promise with one she cares about. Even though she's just as likely to violate those she cares for as well as her enemies. She's basically a wild card that has capabilities of a WMD, and a few meteors...among other unspeakable things...**

 **True in terms of politics the CPUs haven't done anything major, they're mostly friendly with each other. Though they probably played some strategy games, the most likest being that of Vert. Since she's a hardcore gamer, and runs a guild in the MMO of Four Goddess Online. Even with their personalities...they can stand some chance if properly prepared.**

 **cybresamurai : Thanks...hope I don't disappoint. **

**kreeft123xx:** **Plutia can be a lot scarier than that...so much more...*Shivers* gives me shivers thinking about it. The Turians never stood a chance...since she was unleashed.**

 **Still, hope I don't dissapoint.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both belong to their respected owners. Same goes for certain characters, which are really obvious.**

 **With the exception being that of OCs.**

 **Chap is rated R for** **references...some obvious and subtle...so many references...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Admiral Hackett watched the screens in front of him, he still could barely believe what he was seeing.

Monsters from their worlds in a place they shouldn't be, to his knowledge there shouldn't even be enough share energy to immediately spawn something. Even with the goddesses and candidates present...there shouldn't have been any risk for the time they were staying...something was wrong.

"Admiral! Transmission from the Destiny Ascension!"

"Put them through," Hackett says as he placed his arms behind his back. "This is Admiral Hackett of the Purple Regalia."

"This is Matriarch Lidayna," The image of an Asari appears on screen. "Admiral, I demand to know what is going on! _Something_ shoots at our shuttles that your mechs keep blocking with some sort of _energy_ shield...what are those things!? Is this why your ships keep _insisting_ that we do not land our shuttles without being escorted by those mechs of yours?"

Hackett narrowed his eyes, earlier after orders came through that they were working together with Citadel forces. All the Admirals of each nations ships contacted each other. They quickly discussed which areas would each nation take and assist. It came down to each nation taking an arm while Leanbox takes two due to the Twin Infinities presence. With assistance from the other nations if needed.

Of course every Guild Agent, Geardum, Alloy Cog, and Titan deploying are spreading out on every arm. Taking out any high level monsters and supporting their forces along with the Citadel's. So it's not surprising that they are escorting shuttles not part of their fleet.

"Matriarch Lidayna," Hackett slowly says. "With all due respect, our people are trying to prevent further casualties on your side. If your ships try to enter Citadel airspace without escort, they'll be shot down by what we call Tanks."

A video appears on screen and the Asari stared at it in confusion. It showed a mechanical creature was firing two beam cannons that were attached to it's 'head'. It was large and had four legs, the video showed various images of the monster. Including a video were four were firing at a red Geardum that was maneuvering through the shots. All before it moved in and slashed at all four at once with a whip like blade. Effectively ending them...

The video stopped and rewinds to the image of the tanks before the Geardum destroys them.

"As you can see," The Admiral says. "These monsters are mechanical in nature, have four legs and two _energy_ based cannons that are able to shoot at anything that is within their range. If your ships and shuttles get within their air space without protection or a pilot rated for this, you'll be obliterated on the spot. Your people's kinetic barriers and armor would not last a _second_ against these things. You will be _massacred_...and this is one of many monsters there are to face."

"Goddess..." The Asari slowly says as she seems to be believing him. "How can such a thing exist? Mechanical in nature...do you mean to say that it's something with...an AI!?"

"No. Thankfully they are not _that_ intelligent," He shakes his head. "While capable of some organization, they only seek those of their kind, any gathering of mechanical like monsters means that Tanks would eventually spawn. As well as things much worse..."

"Much worse?"

"What we call Rival Mechs...these are similar yet entirely different to our Geardum mechs, they are larger in size, very dangerous and _intelligent_ but not truly sentient. Thankfully none have spawned as of yet, but it's only a matter of time. As they only spawn when we've reached a critical event."

"Critical event?"

"The eventual spawning of an area boss..." Hackett slowly says, narrowing his eyes. "And from the looks of things...more than one might spawn or a really powerful will...it'll turn into a hell of a fight. Until then we'll do _everything_ we can to protect and evacuate anyone on this station. This place will _not_ fall to the monsters, not if our Goddesses have a say in it."

He knew it was going to turn into one of those days, he hopes to the goddesses that everything is dealt with quickly.

Otherwise many would die...

* * *

"Vega! Ready for drop?"

"Yes Sergeant Phoenix," James says as he puts on his helmet. He hears the familiar hum of his armor's shields as the HUD activated. It displays a bar at the top of the screen, the indicator of his shield integrity.

"Well strap in, we're dropping in thirty," His commanding officer says as she locks in her lancer and straps into her pod. "We got monsters to hunt."

"Right," Was all James could say as he straps into his pod. "Locking pod."

The door for both of their pods close and lock, the pods then descend as they slowly turned. The blast doors below them open and reveal their destination.

One of the arms of the Citadel, they can see the explosions and fire clearly from their height. Even some the attacks of certain monsters.

"Alright Spartans and Titan Pilots, listen up," The voice of Commander Palmer echos in Vega's ears. "Monsters are spawning all over the Citadel, and Lady Green Heart herself has ordered us to protect the civilians. This is a monster spawning event people, which means we're hitting the whole goddess damn ice berg. Our mission is to drop into areas where tanks have been confirmed. Eliminate them so our people can fly easier. Let's make our Goddess proud, all pods and Titans drop!"

With that the pod's lights went from red to green and the pod is dropped towards the Citadel. With multiple other pods of varying sizes including his CO's falling to the arm below them. He sees the outline of a titan pod falling faster than the other pods.

His pod's boosters activate increasing the speed of the pod's drop.

"Thirty seconds to impact," The on board computer announces as Vega feels his armor locking up. "Fifteen seconds."

Suddenly laser like beams appear from multiple spots come at the pods, some missing but those that impacted the pods did their work. Majority of the pods either were blown off course or into each other and land some where else.

"Five seconds to impact..."

James braced himself as his pod passed through unharmed and land into a random area of the arm.

The pod's lights go out before the door opened and the spartan jumps out. He scans the area in front of him before turning and taking out his weapons from the pod. He pulls out his shotgun and attached it magnetically over his lower back. Then goes for his standard battle rifle, he pulls back the receiver before he put it's on his back.

"Vega," Phoenix's voice is heard from his helmet. "Didn't get shot out of the sky?"

"No ma'am," He says as he pulls out his shotgun and turns off the safety. "Where are you? It looks like I landed in some kind of alley way."

"Landed on top of a club of some sort, already took out some Bits and a couple M-3's. I'm not far from your position."

"Wait. How do you know that?" He asks as he looks around for visable monsters.

"...You forgot to activate the Mini map didn't you? Our boys in intel were able to hack the station's systems for maps. Basic stuff Spartan."

"Oh...right." A few seconds later a mini map appears at the edge of his HUD. "Forgot to set it..."

"Rookie mistake...anyway you should see a marker on your HUD, meet you there."

"On my way." With that the Spartan paces himself as he moves through the wards.

* * *

"Councilors..." Histoire slowly says as she placed her hands together. "You have read our basic history correct?"

"Yes," Tevos says as she and the other two councilors sat down on chairs. "But..."

"We were unsure what was fact, or what could of been propaganda." Valern explains. "As it references various things that are believed to be impossible."

"That is understandable," Histoire nodded. "As stated within your Codex, you generally believe in divine entities or spirits, each with their own stories. It is understandable that your views will clash with ours...and cause disbelief."

"Religious discussions aside," Sparatus narrowed his eyes. "You claimed that what is happening is inadvertently your fault. Care to explain that?"

"Before I get to that," The living tome lowered her head a little. "I must first explain a little bit as to what a CPU is, and the existence of monsters. It is common knowledge among our people but it is important to review it, though it will be a touch of it, as we are pressed for time."

"Very well..." Tevos said as the other two councilors awaited.

"A CPU, or Console Patron Unit, is a being that governs and protects those that follow her." She starts to say. "They are ageless and harness what is known as Share Energy. The very faith of the people themselves, with this they are able to protect their people from the very monsters that are here today. Monsters are unknown entities that have prayed upon Humanity for thousands of years until the rise of the first goddesses. Even today they are mysterious in origin, but we have learned a bit about them."

"What exactly have you learned about these...monsters?" Sparatus asked, doing his best to be professional.

"There are many variations and have existed as long as Humans, but any accurate information is not easily accessible. It would take me three hundred years to see through all of it." The Fairy says as she held up three fingers. "But in recent years, we have learned that they are not solely limited to our homeworld. On our very first colony in a neighboring planet, the entities you see today had spawned in force and took many by surprise...the first spawning event."

"How did they...spawn?" Valren asked as he stared at her analytically.

"In the time after the monsters were dealt with, we've learned the cause of it. The Share Energy that resonated throughout the colonized area...it mixed with another energy then that eventually lead the monsters to spawn."

"Wait, didn't you say that it was the faith of your people?" Sparatus narrowed his eyes. "You mean to say that it is an actual existing force that _somehow_ powers your 'Goddesses' and creates these monsters!? By mixing with another existing force!?"

"Sparatus that is enough..." Tevos calmly says. "Let her continue."

"Do not tell me your actually going to-" Sparatus stopped mid-sentence when he felt something coming from Histoire.

"Councilor Sparatus," The living tome narrowed her eyes, speaking as if she was _gently_ scolding a child. "I ask that you please refrain from such commentary until I am finished explaining. Understood? (-_-)"

The three councilors stared at her for a few seconds.

"What...was that just now?" Tevos asked.

"What was what?"

"Never mind..." Tevos decided to wave off. "Please continue..."

"As I was saying," Histoire continued. "The Share Energy that spread through out the colony, mixed with another present energy. This allowed the monsters to spawn. We do not know the true reason for this phenomenon, but the effects are clear. When an area that is exposed to shares long enough and in a certain amount, monsters will _inevitably_ spawn in mass. When what we call an Area Boss, a monster that is... _different_ from the rest, is eliminated, then the spawning rate drops considerably. However the monsters will continue to spawn but at a much lesser rate, it is...a _permanent_ effect."

"Permanent?" Valern eyes widened. "You mean that monsters will still spawn? As if they are naturally apart of effected area?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Fortunately there are ways of controlling the population and keep the people from being harmed. We have what is known as Guild Agents, a force that is composed of elite fighters/hunters/etc. They and the guild deal with monsters in the CPUs place. After all this is over, it is of no doubt you'll need the assistance of the guild."

"But we can discuss that later, Kasumi...I trust that you arrived with little trouble?"

"Yes Milady," The black clothed hooded ninja suddenly appears next to them, surprising the councilors. "A shuttle is close by with geardum escort. We can extract you to the Purple Regalia to coordinate with Admiral Hackett. The Councilors can be escorted to a location that is secure, or where they had designated if it is safe."

"Councilors," Histoire placed her hands on her lap. "Please join me as we leave to a safer location, in Planeptune's dreadnought. There we can continue this conversation. As well as any future negotiations and cooperation, as no doubt you'll need further assistance after this."

The three councilors looked at each other then nodded. None seemed hesitant this time.

What the councilors don't know is that Histoire left somethings unspoken, at least for now.

While share energy is one of the causes of the spawning of monsters. The other is also significant...

She didn't mention the name of the other cause, which is known as Dark energy. When enough of it mixes into large amounts of share energy that has effected an environment, it does trigger a monster spawning event.

As she said, they have yet to fully understand why it happens. As the galaxy is filled with traces of dark energy but only in certain amounts in various areas...yet when enough mixes with share energy that terraforms an area it triggers events.

There is evidence to this, yet it _contradicts_ the history of Gamindustri, as monsters had existed **_before_** the first CPUs, **_before_** share energy even truly came into existence. Still if she tries to figure it out by looking deep within the history of their home world, she'll need three hundred years, perhaps more if she finds something.

However she cannot do that...Nepgear would be overwhelmed by the work her sisters would put on her. Eventually leading Planeptune into a steep decline of shares...even with all their worlds and people. Planeptune still has a _slightly_ lower amount of shares than the other nations...somethings never change. Even in their quarter of a century worth of time in space...

Still, it so happens that the Citadel is filled with dark energy, likely generated by the Element Zero generators embedded in the Citadel.

The codex was rather forthcoming...both versions she read to be exact. But something was different about this event...

While there is a large presence of share energy, from their forces, the CPUs and their candidates. As well as a large amount of dark energy, it shouldn't enough to trigger an event of this scale. At least this rabidly, it would have taken some time before an event triggered.

Months to be exact...

Something caused these monsters to spawn to in mass and in high levels, much faster than it should've. There was something missing, and they must find what it is...otherwise more of this might occur.

* * *

"Here we go!" Joker's Geardum lifted it's arm and shot it's grappling hook like claw. It wraps around and hooks into a Whale, the monster screeched as the claw pulled back.

He pulls back with his thrusters and throws the monster far above him.

"Now Mika!"

Another Geardum comes in and slams at the monster's head with it's mace, killing the monster within an instant. It's corpse is grabbed and thrown upward, leaving the gravity of the Citadel arm and slowly drift into space.

"Nice one Mika," Joker says as the claw retracted back. "One down...hundreds more to go...what a lovely day..."

Mika says nothing as his Geardum hefted it's mace.

"Joker, Mika!" One of the squad members assigned to the escort, Lieutenant Slaine's large white Geardum comes in behind them. "A number of C-sec officers are in need of assistance, multiple Bits, M-3 and Tanks spotted near their position. Setting a way point, make your way there! The rest of the squad will join you shortly after finishing here."

"Right," Mika's Geardum activated it's boosters and moved towards the way point.

"Got it," Joker's Geardum followed after him.

They quickly made their way to the way point in minutes and come across the way point.

Two Tanks were looking to shoot at anything in the air that wasn't a monster. Visible M-3s were suppressing the visible C-sec officers. Bits were making there way towards them, they were about to be overrun.

"Joker..." Mika starts to say as his Geardum brought up his rifle.

"Right..." Joker's Geardum's thrusters activated as he brought out his axe. "Just don't miss!"

He activated the mech's overdrive and sped right towards the tanks. The monsters noticed him and fired a barrage at him.

Time slowed as he felt his Geardum calculated the trajectories, showing him ways not to get hit. Within a few seconds he expertly dodged the beams and raised his axe.

He throws the weapon at the tank, slicing off the cannons before it curved back to him. He crashed onto the monster before grabbing it with the Geardum's free hand then slowly lifts it. He uses it as cover when it's buddy aimed it's guns at him.

The tank he was holding is pelted apart from the other's beams, until a barrage of light purple beams rain upon it. The tank falls dead to the ground as it broke apart.

Mika's Geardum quickly reloaded it's rifle then fires a concentrated light purple beam at the M-3s and bits ahead of the C-sec officers. The monsters died and exploded on the spot, thankfully they were far enough from the officers not to cause any harm.

Joker drops what's left of the tank, jumps and lands in font of the officers. They suddenly lifted their rifles at him, they looked scared and ready to shoot.

"Are all of you alright?" Mika asks as his Geardum lands next to Joker's. His rifle was lowered to show that he wasn't hostile, unless they fired first.

The officers looked shocked at the fact that he had spoke to them. Then one of them comes forward, a Turian with darker armor than the others.

"I am Spectre Nihlus Kryik," The turian says as he stared up at him. "Who...are you?"

"Pilot Jeff Moreau of the Planeptune Geardum Mech Core." Joker says as he's Geardum does a mock salute. "Call me Joker, so any of you hurt?"

"Light injuries but we've taken a lot of casualties," The Spectre says as he stared at the remains of the monsters. "We were falling back from those things when the quad ones with cannons showed up...was cut off from contact with the council when they appeared."

"Status debuffs..." Mika slowly says, earning a confused look from the turian.

"They can sometimes cause jams for any kind of radio equipment," Joker slowly explains. "Doesn't last long. Only effects those without protection..."

"But still a pain in the ass..." He mutters before his Geardum's systems beeped.

"This is Lastation Pilot Morpha to Geardum pilots, thanks for taking out the tanks." A feminine voice is picked up on their comms. "Please step away from the C-sec officers, need room so I can decloak and provide reinforcements."

"Understood," Mika activated his thrusters and reached a high altitude.

"You might want to step back," Joker says as his Geardum ascends as well. "Reinforcements incoming."

Before Nihlus could say anything a Lastation Chrysalis transport appears above them. The surprised looks on the officers was rather amusing.

"This is Pilot Morpha of Lastation, I am providing reinforcements and offering evac if needed." The pilot's voice was heard from the transport's speakers. "Alright people, your clear to drop."

The sides of the transport opens and Lastation soldiers begin to repel downward on ropes. Some just jumped out and land on the ground.

"Mika!" One of their squad member's, Lieutenant Commander Orga, voice was heard on the radio. "Need your assistance, Slaine is busy with multiple tanks, get to my position! Joker continue supporting C-sec officers and eliminating monsters. Radio for back up if needed."

"Roger."

"On my way." Mika's Geardum sped off without a moment to waste.

Joker let out a breath as he looked back at the Spectre, who was now conversing with a Lastation soldier. He notices something and zooms in on his HUD.

"Huh, Black Heart's N7s are here too," He shrugged. "Not surprised this is the arm Lastation is supporting. Heard those guys are pretty tough. Especially when a squad is paired with cyborgs...or worse an Alloy Cog."

* * *

"Well...that was a thing." The turian, Garrus, says as he lowered his rifle. The screen monster, a literal monster that was a giant hostile screen, shatter into something akin to glass.

Despite how it sounds, those thing were rather...creepy. It had the image of a, Human, plastered onto to it. When it was shot at, it _screamed_ in pain, and the human like image appeared to be in pain as well. Still, the thing was dangerous, and there was multiple other ones.

"For you yes," Shepard, says as she reloaded her weapon. "But this is a normal thing for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah pretty much, IF you good on your side?" She placed her hand on her earpiece. "We're all cleared out here, damn creepy visual novel monsters had us pinned for a sec..."

"Not many monsters on our side," The voice of her partner is heard. "Uni, Gear, Rom, and Ram have checked in. C-sec Headquarters is cleared of monsters for now...but that's not gonna last long. We're regrouping inside...hurry on in."

"On it," She lowered her hand. "Right, Garrus. Lead the way, watch yourself though, we could be ambushed."

"Got it," Garrus nodded as he led her back to C-sec headquarters.

In the distance the sounds of gunfire, roars, both mechanical and other was heard.

It was...interesting to say the least on how all of this started out...

First, right after hearing a familiar roar of an _Ancient Dragon,_ an explosion occurred from that taxi like shuttle Purple Sister was beaming at. The cause, was an actual Ancient Dragon, needless to say it surprised everyone. As well as scare the shit out of the C-sec officers, when the dragon threw the shuttle at them, thankfully missed, they immediately fired on it.

Unsurprisingly the rounds bounced off the thick hide, in Shepard's experience you have to be really strong with a really good weapon or have a really big gun to even get through the hide. Though she once heard there was a spartan who killed one with just a knife...

Fortunately they had something much more effective...

The CPU candidates had recovered from their shock and took action. Alison never thought she'd live to see a CPU candidate in action...they were faster than humans and much stronger.

One of the Purple Sisters, the one often nicknamed Iris Heart, hit the Ancient Dragon with just her doll and sent it flying. After impacting with a random decorative pillar, the monster glowed and shattered into nothing.

With just a doll, likely a well made and reinforced doll, the candidate was able to kill something that's tough to handle unprepared.

The faces the C-sec officers made was priceless...she didn't need to be versed in alien expressions to recognize shock and disbelief.

After that, they pretty much figured the obvious that this was a monster spawning event. Despite the questions of how this can be even happening...they quickly focused on surviving and helping others.

So they pretty much made it to C-sec Headquarters with minor trouble and intended to use it as a rally point. But the place was surrounded with monsters and more were appearing.

Hence the reason they were here, clearing everything out...while escorting any civilians or injured officers to the place.

Shepard and Garrus, who she managed to ask his name, turned a corner. A familiar feeling overcomes her, her instincts kick in and she glances around. Expecting to see a monster...

She notices something then stops and holds up her rifle. "Huh? Um, Garrus by any chance do you know what that is?"

"What is," The Turian turns to look at what she was pointing at.

It looked like some sort of insect, with four legs, arms and had some kind uniform with a metal backpack like thing.

The creature looked to be in the middle of fixing a broken fountain, it was picking up the broken pieces. Another appears and starts repairing the fountain.

"Please tell me you know what those are," Shepard asked as she rose a brow. "Otherwise it might be a monster...if it is then watch yourself, I've never seen anything like this before."

"Um, those are Keepers," Garrus slowly says as the creatures continue their work. "They're harmless..."

"But what exactly are they? It's dangerous to be out here, so unless they're not intelligent the fountain can wait." She narrowed her eyes. "Are they some kind of bio mechanical drone?"

"I...we don't exactly know what they are..."

"Eh?"

"They're just there..." Garrus did the equivalent of a shrug. "We don't know why or how, but they are helpful and maintain the Citadel. So nobody tries to figure out what they are much..."

"That's...strange..." She says as she carefully lowers her rifle. "I could have sworn for a second there was monster here...the feeling is gone...that was weird. Might've been my imagination..."

"Feeling?"

"...I'm what's known as a Guild Agent," She decided to explain, not looking away from the Keepers. "People like us, or rather those that can become what we are can have certain abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Most are nothing special, just the standard skills, buffs and debuffs that are used in a fight. They are basically magic...but something more yet different. As some regular people can actually use actual magic, especially Lowee Mage Knights, Planeptune Technomancers, Lastation Mana-shooters. Leanbox just has regular really strong mages. Though Technomancers and Mana-shooters are really rare but very powerful."

"Mages? Magic? As in make a bird appear from a veil magic?"

"Oh, you guys have illusionists too? Iffy might like to hear that, but no...what we have is something entirely different." She shakes her head. "I'll tell you the basic stuff later, all you need to know right now is that for us Guild Agents. There's sometime a distinct feeling we can get when we fight a monster, I felt it earlier but it's gone...thought those were...never mind."

"A distinct feeling? How does that work?"

"As I said I'll explain it later," She decided to wave it off for now, she looks at him. "Sorry but we have more pressing matters, so let's head back."

The Turian stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

A second later, they heard a loud crash. Seconds later the familiar sound of a Geardum weapon was heard...specifically a pistol.

"That can't be good..." Garrus says as he looks in the general direction the gun fire is coming from.

"Dammit, a Geardum must've been shot down." Alison places her hand on her ear piece. "Iffy! We're gonna need to take a detour, a Geardum was shot down near us. Going to rescue the pilot."

"Right! Careful Shep."

With that they moved in the opposite direction of C-sec headquarters.

* * *

"Alright, check your ammo and weapons," Shepard instructs as the Terits fell apart. "This wave has been cleared but more will come. Be on your guard, and shout when more than three suddenly appear nearby. Conserve your ammo and shots...next one is coming soon..."

Linda watched as she narrowed her eyes for a second.

The C-sec officers nodded as they checked their weapons, some reloading them. Some looked a bit scared others seemed alright...

"Absolutely not! I am not sacrificing any of my men for you to have merely a 'chance' for reinforcements!" The voice of executor Pallin reminds her that he's still there.

Uni and Planeptune candidates were discussing what to do, while the Lowee candidates were healing the wounded civilians and officers. Interestingly, it turned out that healing magic can work on all of the aliens. There were no signs of any kind of side effects so it helped the medics that were having trouble.

The aliens seemed a bit surprised by the Lowee candidates' genuine smiles and willingness to help. Guess they never seen a goddess taking care of strangers as if they were their own people.

The former Underling had volunteered to deal with the Turian executive while they got to work and hopefully get in touch with reinforcements. So far their number consisted of several Spartans; Mage Knights, the guild agents IF and Zaeed. Shepard, Kaidan, Alison but she's still out there somewhere...

While the candidates were here, a large boost of morale and strength, but even they could be overwhelmed with the large number of monsters there are to deal with.

The rest are C-sec officers, but since they have no fucking idea what they're facing...

They need reinforcements fast, but that executor is being a stubborn dumbass...plus Iris Heart looks to be getting annoyed by him...

She needs to shut this down quick...

No body wants to hear screams...or laughs of Iris Heart. There were Goddesses dammed kids present! Plus she rather not be traumatized herself either...

They really need reinforcements, otherwise this hastily set up rally point will be overwhelmed and taken out by high level monsters that eventually come knocking.

"Oh for the love of..." Linda gritted her teeth as she glared at the Turian. "We're not sacrificing anyone! We need a small group to help us take out a nearby group of monsters. These ones are preventing reinforcements from landing! You saw those beams, those were the monsters!"

Earlier they saw several gunships escorting a shuttle while fighting off a few aerial monsters. They were shot down by a familiar beam attacks of a tank, the vehicles didn't stand a chance. And nobody made it from that...

"Then why aren't you going to take them out!" The Turian points his claw at her. "If your supposedly have a better understanding of the situation, then why not yourselves!?"

"Cause the next spawn wave is coming." She growled a little as she shook her head. "Sure the candidates could do this with their HDD, but it might attract a hell of a lot more monsters to our position. Not those damn balls of slime...things a hell of a lot worse."

That was true, for some stupid reason if a CPU transforms into HDD in a monster spawning event. Monsters might be attracted to them in a certain radius. Mostly it's the really strong ones, from Ancient Dragons to fucking Rival Mechs. It's like they want to challenge the CPUs...and if the candidates were to transform. Then they'd be screwed...too many to fight off.

Which is the unfortunate reason why the candidates haven't transformed yet, not with the defenseless civilians present. If they can get them out, then it wouldn't be as much of a problem...

Linda takes a deep breath, "Look, I'm not saying sending everyone and leave this place undefended. We need one, just _one_ person that can guide us over there. So that we can take the monsters out, no one is turning into cannon fodder on _my_ watch."

There's absolutely no way in hell anyone is going through the shit she had experienced...not if she has a damn say in it.

Pallin stared at her with his mandibles moving, finally he sighs.

"Fine," He says as Linda looked relieved. "Take an officer, they can guide you to the position where those things fired from."

An orange gauntlet appeared on his arm. "From the looks of it, it quite a ways from here, normally you can take a taxi service. But anything aerial that isn't one of those things is shot down. There is a way, but likely isn't safe..."

"We can handle it," Uni is heard as she walks up to where Linda was. She was followed by the Planeptune candidates, both looked determined. IF was silently watching while doing something on her cellphone.

"...Hm," Linda smirked as she crossed her arms. "Well guess you four are going ahead, 'kay. Then we just need a defense, Shep get over here!"

"Yeah Linda," Shepard says as he walked up to them. "Need me for something?"

"One sec, OI Chief!"

One of the Spartans, one with a huge sword strapped to his back turns, and stick up his ass.

"Alright, I need you two to stay here, take command and continue to defend." Linda says as her eyes reflected like that of a commander's. "While we go after those tanks and clear the way for reinforcements and evac. Make sure no one dies here...or I'll make you regret it."

While she doesn't technically have the authority to command the Leanbox Spartan. Fuck it, she also technically out ranks him anyway...so does Uni and the other candidates...

"Yes, Ma'am." Both the Spartan and Shep said without wasting a second.

"Linda..." Uni slowly says, the obvious hint of worry present.

"It's my job to watch after you." The 'Underling' smirked as she winked at her. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you on your own."

"Fine...d-don't get me wrong," The candidate looks away while crossing her arms. "It's not like I want you to come along, your just doing your job."

There's that inner tsundere she knows and loves to tease the crap out of.

The personal guard smirked as she let out a small laugh. "Heh, right. Rest of you ready to go?"

Everyone of them nodded without hesitation.

* * *

"It's coming from over here!" Alison pressed against a corner, Garrus was right behind her. "Ready?"

The Turian nodded as he hefted his rifle.

The gunfire sounds were close, she hears grunts and the sound of metal clanging. As well the familiar sounds of an M-3...

"Move..." They turn the corner and come across an interesting sight.

A downed gold painted and purple outlined bulky Geardum, with a missing arm and a leg twisted at an off angle. A pistol in it's free hand, it's barrel was smoking.

There were dozens of dead monsters all in front of it, and something standing in front of it as well as what it was holding. It was one of the aliens, a Krogan, it had red armor and red head plate? With scars on one side of it's face, it some how made it's crimson eyes look bad ass.

She couldn't tell if it was female or male...she'll guess male for now...unless aliens with deep voices are female and light ones are female. That'd be interesting...

"Ha! Who's next!?" The Krogan yells as he pulls something out a corpse of an M-3. It was the Geardum's tactical knife! While a mere knife to a mech, it can easily be a buster sword for a human. And this alien was holding it like it was a bulky wooden stick.

"Um, tell me if your seeing a Krogan welding a giant blade and looking really happy?" Garrus says in disbelief. "...This is going to be one of those days isn't it?"

"Wait...you dealt with something like this before?" Alison couldn't help but ask, despite it sounding like sarcasm.

"No...I was...never mind..."

"Okay, OI! Pilot you alive!?" She says as they slowly walk to the downed Geardum and the sword wielding Krogan.

The mech's head slowly turned towards them, before nodding.

"Speakers must've been damaged in the crash..." Shep slowly says as the Krogan looked at her. "Um, hey names Shepard, and you are?"

"Wrex, Urdnot Wrex." The Krogan says as he places the knife/sword down. The Krogan was a little taller than the weapon, still surprising that the alien is able to wield it. Only Humans of a certain class or profession are capable of doing that if their strength stat is high enough.

Another note was that parts of his armor was covered in slime...Dogoo slime to be specific.

"Right, please excuse me for a moment, mind entertaining him Garrus?" She didn't wait for an answer as she walked up to the Geardum. "Okay, Pilot, is manual override eject not working?"

The mech nodded.

"Damn, gonna have to pry the Geardum's chest open...hurt by any chance?"

It shook it's head.

"Okay, need something that can pry this with a lot of force, but precise or the pilot will be hurt. Damn that would require another Geardum, and I guess you can't communicate with your squad-"

"Move." The Krogan moves past her and stares at the mech. "Hold still!"

A purple glow covers the alien for a second then covers the chest area. A few seconds there was sounds of metal scraping against each other, then the chest opens up. There was a distinct hiss and the chest opens up and reveals a young woman inside.

"T-thank you..." The young woman says as she slowly climbs out. Showing off her long brown hair, amethyst colored eyes and looked to be barely eighteen. She was in a golden pilot suit, which is a very skin tight and shows the curves of her body very easily. As well as her well endowed chest.

"Huh, guess you guys have magic too..." She says as she rose an eyebrow at the Krogan's work. "At least something like it..."

"What's your name pilot?" She asked as she watched the young woman stretch, there was a slight bounce to her chest.

"Takamura Yui," The pilot says as she salutes. "Pilot of Geardum model Kai Zuikaku, Ma'am!"

"Not with the Planeptune Military," Shepard shook her head. "I am Guild Agent Alison Shepard. What happened to you anyway?"

"Was shot down by a few nearby tanks," Yui explains as her eyes narrowed. "Was about to eliminate three of them when a fourth had spawned and took me by surprise. My arm was shot off, and was hit several more times as I tried to flee. Crashed here, was about to be overrun by M-3s and Dogoos when he came."

She pointed at the Krogan, "He literally fell from no where and landed on top of a huge Dogoo. Then managed to help me out by using my tactical knife and some sort of purple magic."

"Wait," It was Garrus who spoke up. "Where did you even fall from?"

"It was a Krogan air drop..." Wrex stated, not answering the question. Some of the slime dripped off of his armor.

"Regardless of what it was," Yui bowed at the Krogan. "I'd be dead if you hadn't shown up. Thank you for saving my life."

Wrex stared at her for a second before looking at the blade for some reason.

"By any chance you know the last position the tanks were in?" Deciding to get back on topic, Shep tilted her head. "That intel will be pretty useful."

Yui nodded before moving back into her mech. "It's in my Geardum's mapping data, give me a second. Bringing it up now..."

The mech's screens beeped before displaying a holographic map. It was an area with a small lake, and several pillar like structures. With four tanks in various positions, shooting their weapons.

"I recognize that location," Garrus speaks up as an orange gauntlet appears on his arm. "It's one where I patrolled a few times in my early C-sec days. It's not far from here..."

"Well that's weirdly convenient. Any way in without being out in the open? A good sniping spot?" She asks. "All I can see is some cover, but the tanks would wipe it out."

"There are a few places...your not actually thinking of going there are you?"

"Well, if we eliminate the tanks then air space will be cleared for some time." She says as Yui climbs out of her mech before reaching for something. "That'll allow reinforcements to come in, and help evac any civies in the area."

"Plus it'll be one hell of a fight." The Krogan grinned as he gripped the tactical knife/sword. "These things are aren't that tough but put up a good fight. You're the species that put the Turians in their place aren't you?"

Garrus stared at the Krogan for a brief second before going back to his orange gauntlet.

"Sadly yes, normally I'd do this with my partner..." Alison slowly shakes her head. "But if we don't do something now, more tanks will likely spawn or they'll move to another area. Have to take them out now or more people will die."

"As it obviously seems, the Krogan is on board." She looks between Yui and Garrus. "You two don't have to tag along, you can head back to C-sec headquarters."

"I'm coming along," A hiss was heard as Yui holsters a Planeptune based energy rifle and slaps a mag into an energy pistol. "I may not be a Leanbox pilot but I do have standard healing abilities and skills. Plus my pilot suit is armor rated for combat."

"...Alright." The guild agent nodded before looking at the Turian. "What about you, not about to force you into a risky move."

"...I'll admit that this has been one crazy filled day," Garrus slowly says before nodding. "Guess I'm crazy for saying this, but if it means saving peoples lives, I'm in."

Shepard nodded, then place her hand on her earpiece. "IF, can you hear me?"

"Shep? Did you find the pilot?"

"Yes, alive and well, we got intel on where the Tanks are. We're heading to their location...gonna try to take them on."

"Oh, we're making our way there too. Uni, Nepgear, Plutia and Linda is with me as well as a C-sec officer."

"The candidates are with you? How you wanna play this? Scout and strike?"

"Scout and Strike, flanking style. Careful Shep, it's a matter of time for Rival Mechs to spawn."

"Right, call you when we arrive." Shepard lowered her hand. "All right looks like we're not gonna be alone, we got back up from the candidates themselves. You two might not understand that, but for Yui and me it's a big deal."

"How so?" Garrus says.

"They're stronger than any of us that's all I can say for now, let's move...need to scout the area. Then hit them hard..."

With that the four head out...straight to the line of fire. With the CPU candidates and their allies not far behind...

* * *

Rei watched the screens in shock, her eyes widened as she watched the monsters attack civilians. Then shortly Geardums with Planeptune soldiers come in and defend the civilians to the best of their possibility.

"Ma'am," The voice of Jacob fills her ears as his drone's feed shifts to another one. "Permission to assist Gamindustri forces?"

Before she could say anything the other agent connects.

"Negative Jacob," Miranda says as one of her drones shows a Leanbox Titan fighting a Dolem in hand to hand combat. "We cannot risk exposure, we're only carrying moderate level equipment. We cannot assist with what we have."

"I know, but those are our people down there..." There was a 'tck' sound. "We can't just stand around and watch them fight."

"J-Jacob..." Rei slowly starts to say as she starts to regain her composure. "I...I know this is difficult, but you have your orders. Everything we do right now is for Humanity in the long run. So please continue to record and gather intel on what is happening now."

"S-something is obviously wrong," She pushes up her glasses. "While the present Share Energy and Dark Energy is viable, this event is too quick. Determine the origin point of the first monster spawn, then see what is the cause. We need to know how this all happened other wise..."

The feed shifts to that of a few Lastation soldiers helping injured civilians move, then to Lowee mages healing injured officers while casting a protective barrier from incoming fire. A Leanbox Titan is now seen in the background shooting at a Whale, then it shows Planeptune soldiers subduing a King Pac while avoiding it's deadly spins.

"More of this will occur in future colonies," She continues as she crossed her arms, determination in her eyes. "We need to obtain crucial information, not just for the Illusive Man but for the Goddesses themselves. Please remember the reason you are all here, and carry out your mission."

"...Understood," Jacob responds after a second. "Moving from current position, maintaining silence. Jacob out."

"Moving as well," Miranda says as well. "Hacking systems and anything relevant to find potential origin point, will cover tracks."

Rei let out a breath of relief as she sends a report to Har-Illusive Man. Needless to say that he's surprised by this as well.

Their drones managed to record the meeting between the Council and the CPUs. It couldn't have gone better, as predicted the CPUs refused to join the Council. As well as stated some of the reasoning for it...

It wouldn't be surprising if the CPUs decided to make contact with the species that were wronged by the Council. Jac-Illusive Man predicted that as well, as the Goddesses displayed disapproval and anger at what the Citadel had done. Likely the Gamindustri Alliance will gain allies through out the Galaxy, as well as enemies.

Batarian Slavers, they could be a major threat or major nuisance depending on which nation's colony they choose to attack. No doubt a war would be sparked between the Batarian Hegemony and the Gamindustri Alliance if that happens. The result likely being unknown numbers of slaves being freed from their shackles. Their organization will no doubt be running missions against Hegemony, long before a war starts.

...Everything went to hell when the monsters started to spawn. Thankfully, their operatives are well trained and were capable of hiding themselves from the monsters. Their drones that were scouting and mapping parts of the Citadel began recording the event.

Despite the circumstances, the footage would be extremely useful. No doubt Har-The Illusive Man would want them to anonymously send it to a news network while posting it on the Extranet. Rei knew just the ones to send it to, two journalists to be exact. Despite being 'rivals', the two work together effectively when it comes to the turth.

But that was for another time...

The Second in command adjusted her glasses once more before typing into her screen.

They need to figure out how this all started, if it's a 'natural' phoneme that's different from what normally happens. Then they need to know the conditions so future colonies will not be taken by surprise. But if it's unnatural, worse case scenario, somehow caused by artificial means then...

Rei stopped as a thought crossed her, she vaguely remembered something.

Something that happened a long while ago...that has to do with...

Her eyes widened as she types into the screen and pulls up old research files. She reads the files then something pops up...her hands slowly begin to shake as she read it.

"I-it," She stutters as shock covered in her face as an old memory surfaces. "N-no. It couldn't be...there was no way to perfect it! How could she have...no, no, no..."

"E-everyone!" She places her hand on her earpiece. "New orders! I found something that's definitely a lead...follow my instructions and we can stop this before it can ever happen again!"

She hopes it's wrong, she truly hopes that what she's currently thinking is wrong. Otherwise...

The CPUs...Humanity...the Gamindustri Alliance...no _**everything**_ in the Galaxy is in grave danger.

All because of...

* * *

"Iffy, we're in position...right wait for my shot, be careful."

"Garrus," The human, Alison says before lowering her hand. "Stay down and fire when you can, otherwise it won't end well. Yui and Wrex are almost in position. "

The other human, Yui, had led Wrex to a flanking position. While the others, presumably these 'candidates' were flanking the other two.

Garrus looked out the window of the building they were in and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the monsters.

They were mechanical, with four legs and had cannons attached to their heads. From a distance they looked like some kind of vehicle, but Alison's behavior and explanations dealt with any confusion.

Those things, Tanks as she called them, were monsters that can somehow fire _energy_ based cannons. A nightmare for those in the air as they can fire in barrages and in numbers.

One of the monsters moved to a random spot before a mechanical roar was heard, it's cannon pointed upwards and fired. A few seconds later, a small green shuttle like craft is seen flying over them. Parts of it were visibly on fire but it barely avoided the rest of the incoming fire and fled the scene.

"Idiots..." He heard Alison mutter as she brings up her rifle. "They should know better than a head on assault. Damn crazy Titan Pilots..."

"Yui, in position?" She asks with her earpiece. "Right, then on my shot. I'll hit the one closest to us, hit yours when it happens. The candidates will hit the other two."

The Turian watched as she lifted her rifle, then widened his mandibles when it stared to glow.

A subtle yet somehow bright pixelated light engulfs the rifle, when it died down a larger rifle appears in her hands.

"How-"

"Rend Asunder, Schatten Blitz!" A shadow like beam is shot from her weapon. It moves rabidly and hits the monster closest to them. The monster roared something akin to pain as it's cannons fall apart. It falls on it's side and the legs twitch.

"Now! Hit them! Garrus get down!" She yells as the three monsters point their cannons at them, she pushed him down and they land on the ground. Jut in time as the building they were in is hit with energy like beams. The window shatters and glass goes in all directions.

"You alright?" She asks as the shots suddenly stop.

"Mostly fine, um can you get off me please? My visor is pressing against my eye..." She was directly on top of him, from what it looks, and feels...female humans don't seem that different from Asari.

"Oh, sorry." She moves and looks out of the shattered window. There's a faint red line on the side of her face, some of the glass must've caused that.

"Well tanks are dead," She says as her rifle rests on her shoulder. "Manage to get them without them firing a shot. Didn't think it'd be that easy..."

"Already?" He stands up and looks out. His visor zooms in on one of the monsters. He's greeted with an image of a Krogan pulling out a gigantic sword from the monster's 'head'. He stared for a second before glancing to the others, then narrowed his eyes.

"Their gone...no trace." He says as he sees nothing but other humans, specifically the ones he was escorting before all of this happened. "How did...it's like what happened before..."

"Oh, the candidates were the ones that took them out then. Damn, tanks have some good loot too...at least there's two. Could salvage something from that...my Schatten Blitz needs an upgrade, the SP drain is a pain."

"There's that again." He glances at the human. "What exactly is a candidate? Some kind of title?"

"Well, how do I put this?" She tilts her head. "...They are known as CPU candidates and are next in line to be goddess of their nation. Despite being goddesses in their own right."

"...Goddesses?" He stares blankly at her. "As in _actual_ divines? Or did my translator just glitched for a second..."

"Yeah Goddesses, their humanity's guides and protectors." She says as she holsters her rifle. "Currently four of them right now, no doubt fighting for every single life here. Not likely caring that they aren't human. The ones you saw in C-sec headquarters, bear the title of candidate and are their sisters."

"Anyway, their the reason why the monsters can dissapear." She crosses her arms. "When a goddess or candidate kills a monster, they permanently-"

A hash bright light interrupts them. They turn to look and Garrus felt his mandibles widened.

Floating in the center of the lake was some sort of mech, bigger than the ones he'd seen. It was green with blue outlines, clawed hands and feet. A massive green axe was on it's back, almost as long as the mech itself.

"Rival mech...fuck!" Alison brought her hand to her ear. "This is Guild Agent Alison Shepard, broadcasting on an open channel! Rival Mech spotted! Repeat, Rival Mech spotted, critical event is within-"

A mechanical roar was heard as the mech looked right at them. It's eyes glowed blue as the thing tilted it's head.

"Fuck, it picked up the transmission," Alison pulls out her large rifle. "Need to-"

The monster roared again as it slowly rose from the lake, then move towards them as it drew it's axe.

* * *

"Shit, Rival Mech!" Linda gritted her teeth as she pulled the hammer back on her revolver.

This wasn't good, one Rival Mech was present but that could change quickly. Those assholes can spawn like crazy when the area boss shows up.

"Uni!"

"On it, EX Multi Blaster!" Black Sister yells as she fires her rifle. A stream of energy soars from the barrel and hits the monster square in the chest. The Rival Mech staggered back, parts of it's metal chest frame were damaged but it was still alive and looking pissed.

"Dammit, it's a high level, likely upper eighties!" Linda hears IF yell as the mech monster moved towards them. It spins, quickly generating a rabid amount of waves on the lake. Then launched it's self to them at high speed.

"Scatter!" Everyone jumped out of the way. Linda jumped and grabbed onto a decorative pillar as the mech makes contact with where they were. It's axe hit the pillar, causing it to tilt and fall.

She cursed under her breath as she jumps then rolls away to not get crushed. The Rival Mech flies upward then stops and looks at them. It's eyes glowed from blue to green as it lifted it's arms, slowly spinning it's axe.

"Bastard's out of EMBs standard range," The former Underling gritted her teeth as she holstered her revolver. "Need to draw-"

A bright light appears at the corner of her vision, she looks to see that Uni had used HDD. Despite the obvious risks...

Her hair was now white and curled into drill like shapes. Crimson eyes were now green with the well known power symbol in them. Her outfit changed into a black swim suit like armor, with long boots and gloves. There was small metal wings on her back. On a side note, her chest had shrunk considerably, which still makes Linda partially wonder if Uni just does something with her bra.

The 'Underling' put that thought to the side as a bright light appeared before Uni. She grabbed it, making it shatter and revealing it being a massive rifle that can be considered a cannon.

"Ex Multi Blaster!" She brings up the rifle/cannon and fires a more powerful version of the attack. The stream of white/green energy hit the green Rival Mech destroying it almost instantly...or so it seemed.

The energy cleared up, revealing the mech still alive. It was holding a long handle with a missing end...parts of the frame were missing and it lost one of it's eyes.

"Fucker used the axe as a shield," Linda muttered as Uni brought up her weapon. "Hate it when they get smart..."

The green Rival Mech roared as it begin to dodge the shots that were followed up by the candidate. It suddenly stops and throws the axe handle at them as if it was a spear.

"Slash Wave!" The Planeptune candidate, Nepgear, unleashes an attack with her energy sword. Her weapon unleashes a wave of energy, it makes contact with the handle and cuts it apart. The pieces fall harmlessly onto the ground ahead of them.

"Now Uni!" Nepgear jumps back as said person switched in.

"Brave Cannon!" She screams as her weapon unleashed a massive beam of energy, engulfing the Rival Mech before it could even move.

Uni raised her rifle/cannon as she placed a hand on her hip. The monster was no where to be seen...

"That takes of that..." IF says as she pulled out a cell phone. "Hello? Yes this is Guild Agent IF...I'm reporting a Rival Mech sighting."

"This is Purple Sister to Purple Regalia," Nepgear starts to say as a headphone appears on her head. "I need reinforcements, I need help evacuating civilians from an area effected by monsters. Right, please hurry."

"This is Black Sister to Exalted Shadow," Uni's head phone appears as her weapon disappears. "Rival Mechs are spawning, follow protocols and report when the Area Boss appears. Kei? What's going on, and where's Noire? What? Right...we'll search for it here."

"What's happening Uni?" Linda asks as she sees a woman in a geardum pilot suit and a large alien approaching them. Iris Heart and her sister slowly walked up and greeted them, the pilot did a hasty salute while the alien just stared at them. It almost looked like it was curious...mostly just looking at Iris Heart.

"Rival Mech are spawning in various parts of the citadel," A light engulfed Uni, revealing her human form. "Noire and the others are fighting separately on each arm, doing everything possible to defend and evac civilians. A lot of monster have been taken out, but the area boss hasn't shown up yet. Kei wants us to search for it here, in case it already spawned."

"Protocol then," The personal guard put her hands behind her head. "Kei got any idea where to start?"

"No, but there has been Rival Mech sightings in the area we're in, the presidium they call it." Uni crossed her arms. "One not too far from here, we can take a shuttle to it. Assuming there isn't many Tanks."

"If there are," IF joins the conversation as she puts away hr phone. "The Rival Mechs will gather with them as well, likely the Area Boss as well if it's mechanical. Hopefully it isn't, those kind of ones are really-"

"Annoying as hell," Linda muttered as she shook her head. "Heard they take the form of Geardums or Alloy Cogs, but are stronger and have no pilot."

"Especially if it's one of older Alloy Cogs," IF actually shivered. "Remember fighting one that was a Model COCOON. That was a tough fight, it took twenty guild agents in their level eighties and two specialized Geardums to take it out. Damn thing was being supported by Tanks...still makes me wonder how Area Bosses spawn like that."

"Cocoon? As in an actual monster shaped like that fucking Fortress Transport!?" The 'Underling' widened her eyes in shock.

The Cocoon Model Alloy Cog, developed with the intent of being a transport for a large number of troops and Alloy Cogs. It's used when entering an area that is filled with high level monsters that have gather over a large period of time, basically a raid quest. That or super intense hellish virtual and real training operations...she remembers those days well...the damn chainsaw kept aiming for her.

For all intents and purposes, the COCOON model is a fortress on treads, or legs depending on the version. It has a massive main gun, and various other guns with a long chainsaw turret arm that can ruin _someone's_ fucking day. If one spawns here, then they are really fucked...it be a bitch to kill even with the candidates.

Why the hell did the creator of Alloy Cogs make that thing? Better question be, what the fuck was Koujima smoking when he thought of it!? Maybe it's the same stuff that makes him write the names of the models in all caps.

Still, they have no idea why or how Area Bosses spawn the way they do. It all started with the first event, Black Heart's first colony on Mars. The Area Boss took the form of the old ZEKE model, it raised havoc but wasn't that hard to beat.

The damn thing was and still is a mystery, no one not even that oracle Histoire knows! Isn't she supposed to know a lot of crap involving Humanity and Gamindustri!?

That damn fairy bitch pulled up a lot on her when they first met, even crap she did that wasn't on record. All in _three_ seconds! Linda knows that after leaving the criminal life she started from the very bottom, again, but she worked hard to get where she was dammit!

It should've taken longer than _three_ fucking seconds!

Wait, why was she thinking about this in the first place!? She has a job to do!

"Shuttles should be here soon," IF says as she pulls out her cell phone again. "We need to move as soon as they touch down. Others should arrive for the civilians and reinforcements."

Uni nodded while Linda let out a sigh. She was right, today's going to be a pain in the ass.

When it's over she's so going to take a long bath in a hot spring, maybe Uni's. Nah, Black Heart will kill her...

* * *

"Miranda, Jacob, you should be near the location. P-please describe what you see, your drones are on the way. But I can't see what is there right now..."

"No monsters," Jacob says as he carefully moves through the alleyways, his cloak remaining strong. "Nothing for the past half hour in this area, that's rather odd."

"There doesn't seem to be any evidence of a monster spawning." Miranda moves next to him, the faint orange outline of her was seen on his HUD. "This area seems clean and clear of monsters as well as civilians, what are we looking for?"

"A-activate your scanners, look for anything that doesn't seem part of the area. Look for anything strange in energy readings..."

"Scanning," Jacob says as he activated his scanner, a faint orange light is seen from his cloaked arm. "Starting readings, levels for supporting life, normal. Switching to advance readings...wait...I'm getting something. A faint reading, to small to tell what it is, moving to investigate."

Slowly he moves as his scanner pings and narrows, after moving deeper into the allyway. They come across a tunnel and cautiously enter it, the scanner lures them deeper until they come across a clearing.

"A clearing? Looks like it's a hidden location from the rest of the station." Miranda says as she cautiously steps forward. "What does the scanner say?"

"Picking up heavy readings of Dark Energy and...Share Energy?" The other operative says as the scanner beeps. "How is that...scanning for source."

The orange light engulf the area in front of them, then narrows as it scans over what seems to be a dead tree. Faint orange lines moves across the tree, then pings when it narrows to focus on something inside of it.

"There's something in there," Jacob says as he turns off the scanner. "Something within a dead tree? Something's not right..."

"P-proceed with caution," Rei advises them. "If the area is filled with Dark and Share Energy then monsters could spawn at any moment with the current event."

"Understood," Miranda pulled out her submachine gun and her knife.

"Moving," Jacob pulled out his pistol with one hand, while the other was on his sickle.

Slowly the cloaked pair move toward the dead tree, the spot the scanner picked up blinked within their HUDs. They reach the tree then nodded to each other, Jacob slowly approached the tree then drew out his sickle. He brings the blade up and craves it into the tree.

After a minute, something pops from the trunk and lands onto the ground.

"Unknown object found," He puts away his sickle and slowly moves to touch the object. "Circular, white with black outlines, looks like some sort of disc."

"D-disc? DON'T TOUCH IT!" Rei screaming panic filled voice stops him as his finger was an inch over the strange disc. "T-tell me, does the disc have any strange symbols?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. What's going on Ma'am? What is this?"

"...It's...a mistake..."

"Mistake?"

"Contact ahead," Miranda brings up her submachine gun and knife. "Cyldes and Miss Clydes, followed by Heal Dogoos. Shit a Dolem just spawned behind them, we need to move before they notice us."

"Jacob, pick up the disc slowly and do not damage it. Priority extraction, contingency shuttle will move in and pick you up. Then rendezvous with one of our ships, extracting that disc takes priority over current mission. Drones will upload footage then self destruct."

"Understood," The operative carefully picks up the disc, then moves with Miranda as the monsters advance toward them. "Moving to rendezvous point with contingency shuttle."

* * *

"Please hurry," Rei slowly says as she put her hands together. "I didn't want it to be true...but I was wrong...we were wrong. Dammit..."

She waves her hand on the screen, turning it off. Slowly she steps out of her chair, and walks to a circular platform. She pressed a holographic button and she was engulfed in a bright light.

A few seconds later, she is before a familiar scene, a familiar star with a chair and a person she knows all too well.

"Rei, what are you doing here personally?" The Illusive-Harper asks, slowly turning his chair. "What's wrong? You wouldn't do this without a reason."

"O-our two agents found something disturbing on the Citadel," She extends her hand, a screen appears in front of her. "What they found is definitively the cause for the event."

"This is what they found," She brings up an old file and flips the screen, it appears in front of him.

Harper took a slow drag from his cigarette, his blue cybernetic eyes narrowed.

"I know it is wrong to doubt, but are you certain?"

"As I said before, this is the cause of the event, a true genuine monster disc." She nodded as she crossed her arms. "Conditions were perfect for it to activate, the two operatives managed to find a dud. It's the only thing that explains the rush of the event. Which also means..."

"...Arfoire is alive and well." There was a scowl on his face as he stared at the file. "She survived the random jump with her ship's damaged Stein Drive."

A long while ago, Arfoire, originally an important ally, turned enemy when she tried to stage a coup d'etat in the organization. It was hasty and last minute as there were very little people to support her, though the ones that did were powerful operatives as well as some lower level ones.

They lost some good people because of her, the attempted coup ended with her trying to flee with what few allies she had left. Her ship's Stein Drive was strategically hit with the intent to disable her. But she did the unthinkable and proceeded to blind jump into unknown space.

There wasn't a chance for them to get the coordinates that her ship used, so they believed that she might have died by various means. But still kept an eye out for her as a just in case.

She was also the reason why Harper has cybernetic eyes...

"We need to find where she is..." Harper says as he gets up then turns to face the star. "If she was the cause for the event, then we need to know her plans."

"L-likely she was planing to conquer the Citadel as her own." Rei slowly suggests as she didn't move from her spot. "D-disrupting their government, sending it into chaos as she picks up the pieces. The Citadel is in the 'center' of council space, making it a strategic target for an invasion or conquest. Without it or their council, they'll fall into disarray, ripe for whatever she planned next. Our arrival triggered that plan earlier than she expected..."

"Put our operatives on alert," He says as he takes another drag from his cigarette. "Any trace or hint of where she is needs to be followed."

"She's expecting that," Rei lowered her arms, an old feeling filled her instead of her usual nervousness. "As soon as the event goes public within the council territory and the Gamindustri Alliance. She'll go further into hiding, planning her moves carefully. We need to tread carefully or she'll see us before we see her. What about our new operative?"

"Annoydeath is hacking into various information networks, uncovering various data and information on the citadel races." He takes sip from his glass of alcohol. "All without leaving any trails, he's better than we anticipated."

"Then if anyone has a chance of finding her it'd be him," She narrows her eyes. "We just need one chance, then we can eliminate her."

"I almost forgotten how good you'd gotten at predicting her moves...as well as your _dislike_ for her."

"Of course, I was that _bitch's **intern**_ for a few years." Rei let out a 'tck' sound. "But never mind that, the other projects are coming along smoothly, reports will be available soon."

"And what about Project Rebirth?"

"She's...progressing faster than we imagined, more powerful than our strongest operatives. There are expected personality changes, but she seems to be forcing herself at times. Recommend that she still socialize with Jack, the two are near inseparable. And perform greatly in combat as a team."

"Excellent," He says as he turns to look at her. "With enough time, she'll become strong enough to allow Cerberus the opportunity to help Humanity along with the CPUs assume their dominant place in the galaxy."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that took awhile to do, to be honest I was busy with college projects...so many to do. Barely had free time to write this...**

 **I know I said that the candidates would get the spot light, and I really wanted to do that. But the chapter was taking longer than I thought. Plus if I did do it that way, it would have been twice as long, in both length and time. So I had to do a two parter to this...**

 **I apologize to anyone disappointed by that, it was either this or wait for another month for the whole thing. And I am not exaggerating on that...**

 **Possible poor excuse aside, my other story will be updated next. At a hopefully much faster rate so I can work on this one's next chapter.**

 **Till then; Read, Review, or look for something much better than this. Or try to make your own...**

 **-Raiden312**

 **LAST SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT : To** **those using Guest reviews, please use a name or letter or number. Something identifiable or just sign in if you have an account, your choice on that. Other wise it'd get confusing really quickly. Even though I'm responding to reviews in order.**

* * *

 **PocketDualMonsters : Plutia as an ambassador...a very cute yet very terrifying position for her. Though she'll just be sleeping all day...and Histy wouldn't be there to get her to do work. So that wouldn't work out...**

 **Hopefully this chapter answered your question.**

 **Bulldan : Better question be, how can he not have a field day?**

 **Still, yeah that well loved Krogan is definitely having fun. Can't wait for him to react to Iris Heart, question is though, would Wrex be _afraid?_ **

**zealous specter : Thanks hope I don't disappoint with them.**

 **grey : Fufu~ I like to see Noire try...she's right behind me isn't she?**

 **In seriousness, yes it can be seen and is a bit fast but hopefully this explained as to why. I could've taken the slow route for a more dramatic reveal, but I ultimately chose this course of action. Oh well have to work with I got...**

 **Don't worry about the name, Arfy or Arfoire can have bit of a forgettable name. Example being Neptune, but I think it's because she holds no respect for her whatsoever.**

 **Heh, oh Kojima may make an appearance, a question would be how he and Neptune a fellow fourth wall breaker interact?**

 **The Yuri scene was practice...that's all I can say...interpret how you will.**

 **guest : *Shivers* I remember what Blasto said about enkindling things...**

 **Interesting theory, the latter was close enough.**

 **gabe. d . clark .1997 : Can't seem to write your name without it disappearing. Best I can do is to put spaces between the dots...apologies I have no idea why the site's system does that.**

 **Sadly that is a no...Share energy is not created by another race nor can other races have CPUs...but it also might not be limited to just humans. Poorly placed hint...is obvious.**

 **Guest : Pairings are undecided but thank you for the suggestion...I'll take it into consideration.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : He's a mixture of the former and the latter, as the CPUs tend to be much nicer than those under them.**

 **So much loot to gain, so much that RPG players would drool bucket loads for a chance to scavenge.**

 **Thanks hope I don't disappoint...**

 **Guest : Yes, others would be added, as it is a Neptunia crossover. Which references a lot of things...so many things. **

**Kinunatzs The Eternal : Responding to reviews in order.**

 **Checked your profile, the challenge is still there, unless it's a different one. But I could be mistaken...**

 **The CPUs are seriously OP, much more than in the games...they do have a lot of people believing in them. The feasts done by Humans, Nisa, is supposed to be beyond human levels. As the maker characters are powerful and already do things that aren't possible. And Nisa can be rather deadly with her legs when the situation calls for it.**

 **It wouldn't be fair to leave the ME characters behind, plus it kinda balances the characters and roles quite a bit. As there's so many 'Playable' characters on the Neptunia side when compared to ME's.**

 **Leanbox doesn't have a candidate as of yet...why? Well that can't be said, and no I actually do like Vert. She's awesome as both a leader and a gamer.**

 **The CPUs are hundred of years old...candidates less than a hundred...but haven't been in space that long.**

 **TIM does what he believes it's best for humanity, not in the truly evil way just kinda dirty when needed kind.**

 **So many questions, can't answer them like this. Have to do it by writing...sorry.**

 **RebelRaven4 : Things _might_ have gone different if a human ambassador was sent. But the CPUs wouldn't do that, not with something as important as meeting the leader ship of an Alien Alliance.**

 **ArcherShirou : Thanks hope to not disappoint. **

**cybresamurai : This takes place in it's own dimension, separate from the other ones in the Neptunia series.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both belong to their respected owners. This also applies to other obvious characters and their respective series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Chap is rated R for references if anyone can spot them...**

 **Readers discretion is advised.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Vega on your left!"

James turned and fired his shotgun point blank, right at a Alraune's face. The humanoid like plant bursts apart as an M-3 comes in and shoots at him. He ducks into a chest high cover before firing another shot.

The side of the robot explodes and it screeched in pain before it retreated as it fired what was left of it's weapons.

"They've leveled up," James says as he reloaded. "M-3s' aren't going down in one shot anymore."

"Yeah I kinda figured that..." Phoenix says as she fires her lancer at a Dogoo man, the version with glasses, before reloading. "Which means things are heating up. The tanks we took out are going to be weak compared to the new spawning ones."

"Yeah, we need to-"

A bright flash interrupts the spartans, they looked then gripped their weapons.

Two tanks had spawned into the battlefield, their cannons aiming right at them.

"Fuck! Move Vega!" The two are forced out of their cover as the monsters opened fire. The cover was obliterated in seconds, their shields flared as they were directly hit. The impact launched them several feet away, onto a pathway right below them.

"Damn..." Phoenix groaned as she gets up. "That actually hurt...lost my shields but armor took the hit. Thank Green Heart for spartan armor, Vega you alive?"

"Yeah," James groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. His HUD was flaring red, a few seconds later the familiar hum of his shields recharging was heard. Slowly the bar above his HUD filled up.

"We need to move," Phoenix hefted her rifle. "Damn Tanks would come down on us any-"

A bright light appears ahead of them, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground made the two of them bring up their rifles.

A newly spawned King Pac was staring right at them, it looked ready to jump and spin.

"Oh for fuck sake..." Was all Phoenix was able to say as the monster jumps and lands in front of them.

"Scatter!"

The two Spartans jump to the side and move as the King Pac spins at a rabid speed. It's deadly spikes came close to shredding them, their armor would not stand a chance. They may be Spartans but they were no where near the durability of Mid-level Guild Agents. Who can take a missile to the face with minor injuries...

The monster continue to spin until it crashed right into a nearby building, impaling itself into the structure.

"Get on it's back!" Phoenix yelled as she moved and jumped on the monster. Using it's spikes as a stepping stone, she lands on it and unloads everything from her lancer onto it's head.

Vega lands on the monster's back and assists her by firing his shotgun.

The King Pac screams in pain then moved until it removed itself from the structure. It slowly stood up, forcing the occupants on it's back to jump off and get as far as they could from it.

"Shit, it's a high level one! Sixties likely..." His CO says as she quickly reloaded her weapon. "Rinse and repeat Vega! This damn thing isn't going to be that easy!"

"Right," James reloads his shotgun before pumping another round in.

The monster turned and glared at them as it was positioning itself to jump once more. A mechanical roar was heard from behind it...

The two Spartans looked up and cursed at the sight. The two Tanks from earlier were _scaling_ the structures behind the monster. They were slowly getting into position as M-3s were seen slowly descending near the King Pac.

While they won't interact with each other, they'll inadvertently help one another.

"Dammit, fall back!" Phoenix turns and runs before activating her comms. "This is Delta-4 Spartan Sergeant Phoenix, requesting reinforcements. Surrounded by multiple M-3s, Tanks and a King Pac. We need back up now!"

James looked back as he kept pace with Phoenix, the Tanks had their weapons ready and were about to fire.

"Phoenix!" He yelled as he launched himself at his CO, forcing them to land a short distance away as a barge of energy rounds came down.

The beams hit the area in a wide berth, a part of a building is blasted off and lands in front of them.

"We need to move Phoenix!" Vega gets up and drags his CO up then quickly glances around.

They need cover, and a place to move, that King Pac isn't gonna wait around forever.

He sees what looked to be a partially open maintenance hatch or something, right on the other side.

"There! Some kind of hatch, could be a way off the streets." He says as Phoenix rolled her neck, there was a audible cracking sound.

"Damn, wide open and no cover." She pulls something from her lower back. "Good thing I have this. The damn particle wall won't last though, doesn't help that my shields aren't fully charged..."

"Okay get ready," She places her lancer on her back then assumes a stance. "Go!"

They both sprint at full speed, right out in the open. Phoenix pressed the object with both of her hands. A green semi-transparent wall appears before them, shielding them from the incoming fire.

"Move!" The two run through through the open area and jump right at the hatch like door. They throw themselves then crash right through it and fall several feet down with a heavy thud, right on top of each other.

"...Ow...get off...Vega."

"...Right..." James slid off and slowly stood up then checked his surroundings.

"Looks like this a tunnel of some sort," He says as Phoenix gets up and pulls out her lancer. "Should we follow it?"

"That or risk getting shot by tanks or impaled by a King Pac?"

"...Good point."

"Let's move Spartan, might be a way out." With that the two slowly make their way through the tunnel.

* * *

Sparatus couldn't believe his eyes as he walked through the one of the hangers of the massive dreadnought.

This ship in size alone is a match for eight dreadnoughts and then some. Not even the Destiny Ascension could match this with sheer size.

"Okay, Yuuya! Your Shiranui is clear! Get going!" A human yells to another one as he enters a massive mech. "Your sis is out there!"

The nearly _twenty_ meter high machine's chest area closes, seconds later the mech moves from it's post. Carrying what looked to be two massive cannon like rifles and a massive **_sword_** on it's back! A ridiculously sized, admittedly advanced looking machine, is using a very primitive weapon.

A thought crossed Sparatus as he watched the mech _fly_ out of the hanger, but he shook his head as fell in line with his fellow councilors.

It has been sometime since they evacuated from the Citadel Tower, and boarded Planerr...Planep...Planeee...one of the _H_ _uman_ faction's dreadnought. He couldn't help but stare at the massive ship when the shuttle approached, he actually felt small against it. And he's been inside the Destiny Ascension!

Sparatus scolded himself for such thoughts as the small...human...like thing with wings led them down a corridor.

He hears Valren mutter something about the dreadnought's size and how it has not collapsed upon itself. If it was a _normal_ ship, then the sheer size alone would be impossible to achieve, not without multiple Eezo Drive Cores, but even then the sheer drain in power and heat would lead to further problems.

What exactly do these ships use to power themselves? Is it even related to how they appeared in the first place?

...The reports from both Palaven and Pheiros were...detailed as well as gravely concerning.

In the reports and footage recovered from Palaven, the human ships' shields were able to withstand an _entire_ barrage with _no_ visible signs of damage. Not a single sign of damage, just the flare of what looked to be _purple_ colored shields. Shields that can withstand a full barrage, and does not appear to be anything close to kinetic barriers.

That wasn't all, after the barrage the ships deployed numerous fighters and large actual space faring mechs. Mechs just like the one he saw earlier, somehow capable of flying and fighting within the void of space! Dare he say fighting much more effectively then their fighters, the mechs practically _danced_ around them even with the advantage of speed!

...Something else had emerged from one of the ships, the eight kilometer dreadnought. Initially when he saw the footage, he thought they just started firing. But strangely it only showed specifically that dreadnought firing something at a line of frigates and cruisers. The other ships didn't fire anything, they just deployed numerous fighters and those mechs.

What ever it was, it _curved_ in a path right at the ships, in an angle much too fast and sharp to be a conventional missile or guided round. The impact on the ships were immediate and too fast for them to even counter or maneuver. It was some sort of object, ship or something too small and fast to get a proper image.

The salvaged non-corrupted footage from the ships, showed that this object destroyed several frigates and cruisers in _seconds!_

Something _smaller_ than any ship and _faster_ than any conventional weapon was able destroy ships much bigger than itself in just seconds! It was truly absurd and impossible for something like that to exist! And yet Sparatus spent countless **_hours_** replaying footage, reading the reports he was given by various intelligence officers.

Then he found something buried beneath the various hours worth of footage and reports.

In Pheiros, the footage recovered showed not one but _two_ similar objects engaging the fleets defending their main source of fuel. But this time an important clip was founded in the footage. Even though it was a few seconds worth of frames, it briefly displayed the object clearly before it suddenly disappeared and several cruisers were destroyed.

The frames displayed this object to be shaped like that of an Asari, or human as he sees more clearly now. It appeared to be mechanical and yet the way it moved in the frames, it somehow struck him to be more than that.

It was grey with green and black outlines, with thruster like appendages on it's sides. Carrying what appeared to be some kind of _spear,_ another type of primitive weaponry. _  
_

A thought had struck Sparatus as he remembered the mechs these humans use. Was it likely that this thing was some kind of advanced possibly smaller model being used for inner stellar combat?

Of course he tried to see any possibilities in the package they were given by the humans. But it irked him so much that he barely read any of it, as it was filled with what appeared to be propaganda and lies!

These humans claim to have a combine total of twenty star systems! A combined total of twenty _garden_ worlds! With a dozen moons that have an environment matching that of a _garden_ world. These humans, like this Histoire, had claimed that is because of some sort of _energy._ That not only powered their so called _Goddesses,_ but can also _terraform_ these worlds, and somehow power their cities and machines in a form of a _crystal!_ All with little to no explanation or logic...

A slight headache was felt as Sparatus forced himself not to lose his composer. Slowly he forced himself to get back on track on what he was thinking of.

Regardless of what propaganda these humans have, it doesn't change the fact that they have decimated the fleets at Palaven and Pheiros. It irks him to bitterly admit...even with the numbers of the Citadel forces and all their fleets...they are most likely severely out gunned in terms of quality. It didn't help his people nor the council at all that his anger and pride got the better of him. If it wasn't for that interruption by that _thing_...then the possibility for a confrontation would have been high.

As much as it irks his pride, it might've lead to their downfall.

With ships much larger then they could ever dream of, actual mechs that can somehow take on ships despite being the size of fighters or corvettes. With sprirts know what else they carry in their arsenal, as he remembers that the large purple ships in Palaven did _not_ fire a _single_ shot at their fleets. Not to mention that ships dark as night suddenly appearing in Palaven when the massive White and Green Dreadnoughts arrived. Leaving the only possibility of actual optical camouflage.

...The Council would likely not survive a direct conflict. Not without sacrificing so much...more than what is already lost.

Perhaps things might've gone differently if they tried a different app-

"This way," The small being, Histoire, leads them through a door way. "Please step onto the bridge."

With that Sparatus forced his thoughts aside, whatever the cause, the citadel is under attack. And these Humans have volunteered to assist with the situation, might as well use it. A few might become casualties in the process, either way they must be dealt with civilly or other means.

Otherwise the Turians would no longer be the peacekeepers of galaxy. As well as the council will have to deal with a sovereign power, equal or likely greater than their own.

Perhaps he should read the package sent to them one more time...pride and logic be dammed.

He never thought he'd ever feel this way...

* * *

"Delta-4, Sergeant Phoenix. Do you copy?"

"About time!" Phoenix muttered as she stopped. "Yes, this is Phoenix, I read you. Who is this?"

"This is commander Sarah Briggs. Spartans, several tanks are keeping shuttles from your position and the area you're in." The commander says as the Spartans begin to move again. "We're dropping in and clearing them out. Be warned our hands are tied right now, citadel forces, C-sec I think they're called, have been spotted near you. They could use your help Spartan. We'll make our way to you when the tanks are dealt with. In the meantime I'll try to get anyone else that is available."

"Understood, we'll provide support till you arrive," She says as they picked up the pace. "Phoenix out."

The two Spartans sprint across the tunnel they fell through. For the past few minutes they had some time to breath, even though that included sprinting across the tunnel. At least monsters haven't seemingly spawned in the tunnels. Other than those weird bug like things, they nearly shot at one when it appeared. But it ignored them and was doing something, so they moved past it.

"I see something up ahead," Vega says as he hefts his battle rifle. "Contacts, one humanoid and two others...birdlike. It's some of the aliens."

"Approach slowly," Phoeinx instructs as they slow down. "And try not to look like a monster."

"Hold, identify yourself!" Two Turians raise their weapons at the approaching Spartans. There was another alien next to them, it looked to be working on one of the panels.

"Spartan Phoenix and Spartan Vega of Leanbox." Phoenix says as she lowers her weapon. "We're here to help, you with C-sec?"

"I am," One Turian says as he cautiously lowered his weapon. "You're the new species correct? Humans was it?"

"Yes, need any help?" Vega asked as he lowered his weapon.

"...If you're any good with tech," He points behind him after a second. "Talk to the Quarian...you also look well armed, could use help up top as well. Those... _things_ are spawning in waves, they're starting to become stronger somehow. It's making everyone nervous, and we need all the help we can get."

"...Vega, go top side and see what needs shooting." Phoeinx puts her lancer on her back. "I'll stay and see if I can help."

"You sure Phoenix?" Vega asked in a whisper that could only be heard by her helmet. "You're not exactly good with tech."

"Says the one who punched and kicked a console to make an AA gun stop firing." She replies in the same tone. "I still remember that training op Vega. Alerted every damn specter nearby..."

"Touche," He shakes his head. "Though that Pilot did lose his data knife...somehow."

"Contact me if you need help," She says as the other Turian leads Vega up top. "Or if back up arrives."

"Yes Ma'am." Was the last thing he says as he climbs some kind of ladder up to the top hatch.

"You said something about a...Quarian?" She asks the Turian as he points to the other alien.

This one looked like a scrawny human, with some sort of suit and large helmet. Expect this alien had two fingers and one thumb on each hand. With legs bent at a different angle, and two toes. This one appears to be male...so she'll call him he for now.

"Damn this piece of..." The Quarian mutters as an orange gauntlet flickered on his hand and the panel sparked. "This isn't good...if it can't work before..."

"Need any help?" At Phoenix's question the Quarian looked at her. He appeared to do a double take, before standing up.

"Um, yes, who...are you?" He asked possibly confused at what he was seeing.

"Spartan Phoenix of Leanbox. Human." She stared down at the alien, who was a bit shorter then her, so he has to look up.

"Oh, I'm Rik'tar nar Ranisha. Quarian." He greeted.

"Rik'tar," Phoenix gives the name a try and likely butchered it. "What exactly is the problem? I'm here to help out anyway I can."

"...I'm trying to access the controls for the maintenance hatches for the Keeper tunnels here." He explains as he looks at the panel. "But this bosh'tet system isn't responding, no, _something_ is interfering with the system. I don't know what it is, but it keeps me from properly accessing the controls. It keeps overloading then resetting when I try to access it."

"What exactly would you accomplish by having control of the maintenance hatches?"

"There are still people scattered around this area," He looks back her. "Thankfully most are hiding and some are fighting those...monsters roaming around. C-sec and others are trying to find places for them to take shelter. And for some reason, no monster has yet to appear in the Keeper tunnels. Oh, they're-"

"Saw one of them, bug thing right? Creepy but doesn't seem hostile. This would make a good spot to rally and evac civilians." She nodded in understanding. "Not a bad plan, plus these tunnels are small enough so none of the larger and stronger monsters would spawn or be able to enter easily. And if it spans along the arm..."

"Best way to protect and evac civilians in heavily infested areas. Yes, but it won't make a difference if I can't control the hatches." Rik'tar shook his head. "As I said something overloads then resets it, and for the past half hour I checked for viruses. The systems are clean! I've never seen anything like this before, I don't know what could-"

"Phoenix! We got a Rival Mech!" Vega's voice fills her ear.

"Hold on a sec," She places her hand on her helmet. "Newly spawned?"

"No, from the looks of things and what the C-sec officers say. This one been there for awhile, at least a good forty minutes."

"What's it doing?"

"It's just sitting there in the distance, looks like it's waiting for something. It's purple and has red outlines with black chain like tendrils on it's back and a large scythe. Both as big as the thing itself. Early Mid-levels likely...not hard but since it's..."

"It's waiting...likely for good fight, those types are rare and can be dangerous no matter the level. Hang on, on my way." She reaches for her lancer. "Well Rik'tar, I think I found what's causing your problem."

"What exactly is it?" The Quarian asked sounding curious.

"A Rival Mech, one of those monsters," She pulls the lever back on her lancer, then let's it go. "Think of a giant bipedal mech that wants to kill you in what ever way possible. Very intelligent and is a bitch to fight, if you don't know what to do at least."

"Mech...intelligent? You mean that _thing_ that suddenly appeared before I entered the tunnels!" Rik'tar sounded nervous and slightly panicked at those words. "Keelah, you don't mean to say this...Rival Mech, is some sort of sentient machine!? An AI!?"

"Not really..." Phoenix shook her head. "Those things are not that smart. Still some Rival Mechs can cause all sorts of problems to any electrical systems that don't have good protection. Such as your little problem, with this Rival Mech around, some systems won't be functioning or act weird. If they don't have good protection at least."

"Keelah," He says before the orange gauntlet appears on his arm once more, he frantically types something into it then appears to sigh in relief. "Thank the Ancestors, my suit's primary systems aren't experiencing any anomalies. But some of the sub-systems are slower then usual, nothing life threatening thankfully."

"It's a random effect with this kind of mech then," She shrugged before moving to the ladder, making a mental note to ask on what he had just said. "Heading up top now, will be back when it's done."

"When what's done?"

"Slaying it of course, just have to wait for back up first. More are bound to spawn."

* * *

"It's moving!" A C-sec officer says as the Rival Mech began to stand up. The chain like tendrils slowly rose themselves up then gave off a weird electrical effect. When one got close to one another, a visible electric current is seen dancing between them.

"Alright, it finally decided to deal with us personally." Vega pulled back the receiver of his battle rifle. "Everyone stay back when it gets close, it'll either short out anything electrical or have a random effect! If your weapon malfunctions then switch to another if you can!"

"My partner and I will keep it's attention as best we can!" He lets go of the receiver and puts his rifle against his shoulder. "Stay in cover to avoid it's attention, if you have a shot concentrate your fire on it's head or back! Damaging it's optics or those chains should make it easier to fight!"

As well as potentially pissing it off he didn't add...but it will help. It's advised to not fight a Rival Mech by yourself, unless you're a qualified Guild Agent of course...or are using a powerful mech. Like a Geardum, Titan, or Alloy Cog...

"Understood!" A Turian next to him says as he readied his rifle. Kinda surprising that an alien was taking orders without question...then again it was that or face an over twenty meter tall monster with no idea how to beat it.

"It's advancing toward us!" An officer yells just as the mech ascended and slowly flew toward them.

"Vega!" The Spartan turned to see his CO stepping out of the hatch with her weapon ready.

"This thing is causing status debuffs for these people," She mutters as she moves into cover next to him. "Ready to end it?"

James nodded as he looked through the battle rifle's sights.

The Rival Mech stopped in front of the group, taking an offensive stance. It's head tilted a little, almost as if it was expecting more.

"Get ready!" Vega said as the monster rose it's scythe. "Open fi-"

The mech roared as it swung it's scythe, a blade of energy is released and crashes into a ahead of the Spartans. The force and wind from the strike forces the two to move an inch. While the aliens next to them fall to the ground.

"Phoenix!" He yelled as he hopped over the cover they were in. "Split up!"

"I'll go left! Like in training Vega!" She yells as she hopped over and began to sprint. "OI, over here!"

She fires several short bursts at the mech, it bounced off the frame. The mech looked down on her as one of it's chains lifted itself then struck at the Spartan. Who rolled to the side and turned on her Lancer's chainsaw bayonet.

Another chain strikes at her, this time she blocks it and pushes it back with her chainsaw bayonet.

"Vega!" Without wasting a second James brought up his rifle a fired two bursts at it's head. The first skids off the side while the second barely grazes one of it's eyes.

The monster roared as it swing it's scythe at him. Without blinking he brings up his fist and punches the ground in front of him. A Bubble like shield immediately surrounds him as the massive blade bares down on him. The scythe bounced off the shield, the monster growled as it swung again only for the same result to happen.

It roared as it raised it's scythe, facing him completely. Leaving it's back and sides vulnerable. He sees shots ricocheting off it's frame, he didn't need to glance to know that the C-sec forces were firing at it.

"Now! Do it Phoenix!" Vega screamed as the monster roared.

"On it!" With that, two objects landed on it's shoulder and the side of it's head. Both glowed blue and gave off a distinct hiss, seconds later they explode. Causing the Rival Mech to roar in pain as it falls to the ground with a heavy thud, nearly dropping it's scythe.

"Vega!" His partner jumps on top of the monster and begins shooting it's eyes with her lancer.

"On it!" Dropping the Bubble like shield he runs towards the monster. He puts away his rifle and brings out his shotgun. He fires rabidly, round per round, at the Rival Mech's optics. The monster screamed in pain as both of them shatter, it forces itself up and clutches it's face with it's free hand.

"Get back!" Phoenix brings out another plasma grenade, activates it and sticks it on the side of the monster's head. She jumps and rolls away from it before facing the mech.

The Rival Mech screamed before the grenade detonated, losing half of it's face in the process. The corpse of the monster falls with a heavy thud, it's scythe falls harmlessly on top of it.

Vega blinked as he holstered his shotgun. "Huh...easier then I thought-"

"DON'T TRIGGER THAT FLAG V-"

A bright light appears behind them, both turn to see two newly spawned Rival Mechs. One grey with an axe, another blue with huge clawed gauntlets.

"Fuck!" Phoenix swore as she looked at him. "You just had to say it!"

As Vega opened his mouth to swear, something comes in from behind and crashed in to the grey one. Instead of falling or crashing however, a large thin sword bursts from the chest of the Rival Mech. It slashed upward, nearly slicing the monster in half. As it falls dead it's attacker is now visible.

"A Geardum!" Vega found himself saying as he stared at the nineteen meter tall mech.

It was purple with white outlines, it's eyes were yellow with a horn like helmet on it's head. There was also a red symbol painted on it's chest. As well as another weapon on it's back, an ax.

The blue Rival Mech roared as it charged at the Geardum, it slashed at the mech with one of it's enormous claws. The mech dodged the strike and slashed at the monster with it's blade. Which was caught by the other set of claws. It twisted the blade, breaking it in half and struck at the mech's chest. A metallic screech was heard as the claws took a part of the Geardum chest.

The Planeptune mech let go of it's broken blade and dodged another slash. Before it grabbed one of the monster's arms in mid-swing then twisted it and throws the mech to the ground. The Rival Mech roared defiantly as it crashed and tries to get up, but the Geardum lands on top of it.

It punched the monster's head several times, using it's legs to hold the arms at bay so it wouldn't attack with it's claws. The roars from the monster echoed until the Geardum pulled it's ax from it's back and struck down onto it's head.

The roars stop and the monster dies as the Geardum removed it's weapon then jumped to the side.

"Holy shit..." Phoenix slowly says as Geardum put it's weapon away. "That symbol on it's chest...it's..."

The mech turned to them and it's yellow eyes shimmered for a second.

"Spartans?" The voice of the pilot is heard from it's speakers. "Any of you injured?"

"No," Phoenix shook her head. "Who are you?"

"Commander Orga, of the Planeptune Geardum mech core, Tekkadan division."

"Tekkadan?" Vega wondered out loud. The name sounded familiar yet he couldn't recall why.

"Spirits..." They turn to see a Turian approaching them. It was the one they met and spoke with in the tunnels.

"Are you the one in command of the C-sec forces here?" The pilot asked as the geardum looked at the Turian.

"Yes..." The Turian nodded. "My name is Pharasis, I am in command of this area."

"Pharasis, there are shuttles coming in with some of our forces. These will provide you reinforcements and a chance to evacuate any civilians and wounded you have."

"...I understand."

"Good, they'll be here-"

"Shit! OI Pilot, look at that!" Phoeinx yelled as she pointed at something behind the Geardum. Vega looked at the same time the mech turned.

At the ringed structure of the Citadel, the Presidium as they call it, various bright flashing lights were seen. Numbering in the dozens, around the edges of the structure. Then a light brighter then the rest appears and the flashes stop. The light goes on for a full minute before it dies like the rest.

Vega, knowing the usual behavior of monster spawning events could only guess one thing.

"Critical event has likely been reached..." He hears Phoenix mutter as the Geardum clenched it's robotic hands.

"The Area Boss..." They hear Orga mutter before his thrusters activated and he slowly gains altitude.

"Spartans!" They hear him yell. "Protect any civilians or wounded that arrive for evac! Coordinate with the reinforcements en route. Don't let anymore people die!"

"Understood!" Both of them say without hesitance, ignoring any sort of technicality in faction rank.

The Geardum sped off into the distance, likely heading to coordinate with other pilots.

"What, just happened?" The Turian asked as he stared at spot the mech was.

"Area Boss," Phoenix says earning a look at from the alien. "Something stronger than what you just fought, when it dies, all of this will be able to be under control."

She looks at him, "Pharsis was it? Got a way to communicate with any other commanding officer in each arm?"

"Yes but it's spotty, though there are certain emergency frequencies we can try." He tilted his head. "What is it you want?"

"Huh, no offense but your certainly calm for someone being thrown into a situation like this." She commented, making the Turian's mandibles twitch.

"...I'm merely focusing on my duty to help the people." The Turian slowly says. "It is all...I can do right now."

"Good," She nodded. "We're going to need that. Alright, please see if you can get anyone in contact. What's going to happen in the next few hours would mean the difference in saving people's lives. And the reinforcements coming in would need to coordinate with your people in anyway possible."

"...I'll see what I can do." The Turian said before leaving.

"Thank you." She says as they both watch him leave. "...Well this has been an interesting day."

"One way of putting it." Vega shook his head as she looked at him.

"Yeah, never thought I'd see a Geardum from Tekkadan."

"What's Tekkadan anyway?" He asked.

"...A special Planeptune division that used to be part of a mercenary group called CGZ." She explains as she looked in the direction the Geardum went off in. "And not a Guild associated one."

"Oh..." Mercenary groups that aren't associated with the Guild tend to have a bad reputation. Usually hired by...less than desirable people at the highest bidder, even if they are rare and have little power. They can still do some damage or annoyance to any nation.

"Anyway, heard something went down on mars, at this CGZ's headquarters. In some backwater desert region." She shook her head. "Apparently they did something beyond stupid, they somehow manage to _steal_ a few Geardums from Planeptune. And one just so happened to have been made by the _Mother_ of all Geardums herself."

Vega's spine shivered, there were two unspoken rules when it came to the Planeptune candidates. One, never piss off or annoy Iris Heart in any way or form, or she'll do unspeakable things to said offender. Second, **_never_** under _any_ circumstances steal a Geardum that was made by Purple Sister, the _creator_ of Geardums herself. That'll get you on Planeptune's most wanted list big time, and they take that list seriously.

"What happened next?" He couldn't help but ask.

"As you'd expect, Planeptune sent an entire _fleet_ after the dumbasses. Purple Heart and Purple Sister were on the ground themselves to take back what was stolen."

"...Idiotas." He muttered as he shook his head. "They should've known that would happen."

"Don't know the full story myself to be honest." Phoenix shrugged. "But what I did hear is that a group of kids working there turned on the mercenaries. Something about being used as bait while the mercenaries tried to run. Anyway, Planeptune forces didn't have to do much as these kids ended up fighting the mercenaries and won. The mercenaries were using some of the stolen Geardums while the kids were only using _one_ Geardum. The one that Purple Sister made herself!"

"What happened then?"

"You saw the end result yourself didn't cha? The dumbasses that deserved it are rotting in prison. The kids reformed then named themselves Tekkadan and were hired then eventually enlisted into the Planeptune military. They even got to keep what was left of the stolen Geardums, even the one made by Purple Sister. Rumor is because she was impressed by the kid who piloted it."

She shrugged before motioning him to follow. "At least that's what I heard what happened anyway. Come on, we're going to check on Rik'tar."

"Who's that?"

"The other alien in the tunnels, full name is Rik'tar nar Ranisha, I don't think I pronounced that correctly. His species is called Quarian." She shrugged once more. "Didn't hear anything about them in the briefing on the way here. Since we got time before the reinforcements or when Pharasis manages to get a line, might as well hear a thing or two about his people. Could learn something interesting."

* * *

"Joker! Behind you!"

"Shit!" Joker turned in time to see a Rival Mech coming at him with a lance.

He activated his thrusters and spun as the lance came close. He narrowly dodges it before slicing the head off the monster with his ax. He grabs the corpse and throws it up high, making it leave the gravity of the arm.

"Whew...that was a close one." He twirled his ax before putting it away and equipping his rifle.

"Joker, how's your Geardum holding up?" Slaine asked as his large white Geardum, Tharsis, flys in next to him.

"Mechanica Pullum's energy reserves are at fifty percent, frame is heavily scratched but she'll live." He says as gently gripped the controls. "She can keep going for a while longer before needing to recharge."

"Good," The Tharsis nodded at him before turning. "We need to-"

"Joker! Slaine!" Orga's Geardum, the G-Tekketsu comes flying in from below, it was heavily damaged on it's chest, but still functional. "Large number of spawnings happened at the presidium! Unknown number of monsters there, but one spawn appeared to be the Area Boss!"

"Area Boss!? Shit then that means..." Joker begins to say then shakes his head.

"Calculating new information and recent sightings...damn, it's a seventy-five percent chance it's the Area Boss!" Slaine yelled as his Geardum was doing the math. "Not enough data to accurately predict what kind though! Too many variables, but highest so far is a mechanical breed."

"What's the exact number of percentages?" Orga asked as he looked at the lieutenant. "Based on what?"

"Based on number of monsters encountered and reported sightings." The Tharsis turned in the direction of the presidium. "Forty percent chance of it being mechanical, while the other types average less than ten percent. Tharsis needs more data but I don't think we have that kind of time."

"Your right we don't, the candidates are in that area." Orga points at the presidium. "Regardless if the Area Boss did spawn there or not, they'll need all the help they can get to deal with those monsters."

"I've radioed the Purple Regalia, and they've ordered us to go support them. We're the escort detail after all." He looks back at them. "Mika and Captain Anderson are headed there as we speak. We need to move now, if the Boss is there and we take it out. Then the Citadel will no longer be in danger of being overrun."

"Understood, let's go!" Slaine activated his thrusters and sped off in the direction of the presidium.

"Right," Was all Joker could say as his thrusters activated as well, slowly being caught up by the commander.

* * *

Earlier with the candidates...

"We're almost in position!" The pilot yelled as the shuttle barely dodges a shot from a tank. "Ten seconds! That's you all got to get off before I need to take off Ma'am!"

"We understand," Uni says as she checked her rifle before standing up. "Just get us close."

"Shit, newly spawned Rival Mech!" Kaidan yells while strapping on his helmet. "On our right!"

"Damn," Shep says as he slaps a mag into his rifle. "It's looking right at us! Gonna be a problem if the Tanks get near it."

"Just follow the plan and we'll be fine. In the shit but fine!" Linda pulled out her metal bar then pressed her earpiece. "Alison make sure you and your team are careful on your end!"

"Got it, watch yourselves though." The Shep sister replies. "Oh, Iffy wants to say something."

"Alright," IF's voice is heard from her earpiece. "If the plan is followed to the letter, than the not only the Area Boss spawn but countless monsters will as well..."

"No shit Sherlock," Linda rolled her eyes. "It'll be a tough fight even with the candidates. Especially since for some shitty reason we've got no backup. Couldn't anyone nearby at least spare a squad?"

"All four nation's hands are tied, too many damn monsters and civilian casualties." The Guild Agent explained. "They would spare something if they could, but a lot of people need help every where. It's also why Lowee's candidates couldn't come with us. The arm Lowee is supporting needs all the healers they can get."

"So yeah, pretty much on our own till someone can spare something. Try not to die before that...Wind Walker."

"...Damn it Alison did you tell-"

"Good luck Linda! OI, Wrex watch your footing! Garrus...your hand is brushing against my-" The voice of Alison was heard as the 'Underling' cut off the comms.

The shuttle rabidly descends then opens it's doors and drops them off in what looked like some sort of plaza.

The four step out out just as the purple shuttle took off and flew in a safe direction.

"Where to now?" Jonathan asked as he aims his rifle at the Rival Mech in the distance. "That one is going to get close."

"Everyone," Uni moves in front of the three. "I'm going to transform in a minute, get yourselves in a good position. Support the others however you can, I'll deal with the Tanks and Rival Mechs."

"You got it Uni," Linda nodded as she pulled out her revolver.

It was part of the plan, Uni and Nepgear would transform to try to attract the Area Boss. Iris Heart is not included for obvious reasons. It is a huge risk, but it can pay off if-no when the Area Boss spawns! With the shit their about to go through they'll definitely fight that thing.

"Let's go, Kaidan Shep with me." She says as motioned them to follow. "Good luck Uni! Watch yourself!"

Before turning, she swore that she saw a thin smile on the candidate's lips.

* * *

"Slash Wave!" Nepgear swung her beam saber, unleashing a wave of energy. It cuts a Rival Mech in half while hitting a tank that was behind it. Both glowed then physically shatter into nothing.

"Gear! On your left!" Her friend IF yelled as she slashed at an M-3.

She turned and jumped to avoid a strike from another Rival Mech with a hammer. She lands on the hammer then runs along the handle and kicks the monster's head. Forcing it to stagger back before she slashed at it several times.

A miniature runic circle appears on one of her feet, allowing her to jump once more in midair to land away from the monster. Which glowed then shattered...

"All clear!" Nepgear says as she let out a breath, been awhile since she's fought in an event like this. Usually Neptune is the one on the front lines while she and her sister made sure her 'baby' Geardums were ready to fight. She partially wondered how they were doing, and how the pilots been treating them.

Miss Takamura, or Yui as she insisted to be called, apologized briefly about the loss of her Geardum, the Kai Zuikaku, a TZF variation. While she didn't have a hand in making that particular model of Geardums, as they were made by an independent Planeptune company. Nepgear knew that all Geardum pilots revered her as the mother of all Geardums. Regardless of whether she personally made or influenced the design of the Geardum they were piloting or not.

It was a little embarrassing, but it did at times gave her their permission to repair, sometimes upgrade or even give tips on how to take care of their mechs. Which is really fun to do, she remembers the work she did on several Geardums. How were those doing?

"Clear!" Her friend's voice brings her back before she could think any further.

IF takes out her cellphone and placed it against her ear. "Shep hows your end? Uh huh, right. Just make sure Plutia doesn't transform, so pretty much don't get your asses beat. Yes, that's why I have that pilot with you, Wrex and Garrus as well."

"Is everyone else okay?" Nepgear asked as her weapon glowed and disappeared.

"Yeah," The Guild Agent nodded. "They're holding out well. Uni's team should be in position as well, she should transform soon. Ready Gear?"

The candidate nodded as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes.

"Transform!"

A pillar of light engulfs her, then dies as her HDD takes form. Her hair becomes a bright shade of pink and her eyes are now bright blue with the power symbol in them. Her outfit changes to that of a white bathing suit like armor, with the chest area slightly exposed. With long gloves and long white boots. With a circular white hair piece that has a blue center, replacing the one that was a directional pad.

Two similar circular pieces hovered near her back, with a pair of pink butterfly like wings sticking out from them.

She held her hand in front of her, a light appears before her. It shatters as she takes hold of it, revealing her other weapon. It was a white gunblade, long as a rifle, with a longer pink energy blade attach to it.

"Alright-" Before IF could finish, bright harsh lights surround them.

The lights die and monsters surround them, from Bits and M-3s to Rival Mechs with various weapons.

"So it'd be this fast..." IF muttered as she drew a katar and pulled out her pistol. "Alright then..."

"IF..." The candidate flashed the Guild Agent a worried look. They were completely surrounded, while the Bits and M-3s weren't too difficult since IF is at a high level. It's the Rival Mechs she'd have to watch out for.

"Don't worry about me!" She pulled the hammer back on her pistol and took an offensive stance. "Just focus on the Rival Mechs, I got the little guys!"

The first of the monsters begin their attack, the Bits quickly surrounded IF. But were slashed and shot apart as the agent moved, then jumped to avoid fire from the M-3s.

A roar was heard and Nepgear turned then dodged a strike from a Rival Mech, which was using a sword and shield. She dodges another strike before aiming her gun blade at the monster. She pulls the trigger and a light purple beam of energy rabidly exits the gun and hits the Rival Mech's head.

It goes still then glows and shatters, allowing another one to come at her with an ax. She parried the strike from the ax and slashed through the monster splitting it in half. As that one shattered, she gains altitude and flys upward in the air.

Immediately she is surrounded by five Rival Mechs, bearing their weapons on her. She quickly spins while simultaneously pulling the trigger of her weapon. The monsters are pelleted by multiple rounds, stunning them. She stops mid-spin but throws her weapon, allowing it to spin around her while slashing the monsters.

The Rival Mechs glowed then shattered as her gunblade returned to her.

She looks down to see that IF was finishing off the last of the M-3s. Multiple mechanical corpses litter around her, slashed, shot, even burned.

"Not bad Gear," Her friend says as she pulls out her katar from the dead M-3. Puts it away then starts to reload her pistol. "Now get going! I'll make my way towards Shep and the others! The Area Boss should spawn soon, you and Uni should be together by then!"

"Right, please be careful IF!" Nepgear nodded as she rose to higher altitude and flew away from the Guild Agent.

As she did that, another set of Rival Mechs come into existence and begin to chase her. She turns and fires a round at the closet one.

* * *

"Where is she?" Uni wondered out loud as she fired a barrage at a Tank. It is pelleted apart before it glows then shatters.

"She should be here by now." She wonders as thoughts turn to her fellow candidate. It wasn't like she was worried or anything, it was just that Nepgear was taking too long.

A roar was heard near her, she turned to see three Rival Mechs closing in on her. Without much thought she charges a round in her rifle before aiming it in the direction of the monsters. She fires a single round and it moves past the Rival Mechs, though she didn't miss.

The round stops then expands itself and creates a form of singularity. Pulling the monsters together as the singularity slowly rips pieces of them apart, then eventually glow then shattered.

"Not so tough when in HDD." She commented as the singularity dissipates. "Then again, these guys are around level seventies..."

The Lastation candidate raised her weapon and placed her hand on her hip.

So far the plan seemed to be working, as soon as she spawned a bunch of monsters suddenly spawn into existence. It wasn't difficult to make short work of them and then move to take out the nearby tanks. Linda and her team were already far enough so little attention was paid to them.

Another set of bright lights appear before her, newly spawned Rival Mechs and Tanks point their weapons at her.

"Brave Cannon!" She brings down her rifle and unleashes a devastating beam. It completely engulfs the monsters and the area around them, when she pulls away her rifle there was no trace of them left. Some of the ground appeared burned and heavily damaged.

"Uni!" She turned to see Nepgear flying in from above.

"About time! What took you so long!?" Uni's eyebrow twitched as the other candidate looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry," Nepgear began to say. "I was-"

Several bright lights surround them and revealing more newly spawned monsters.

"Hey! We're trying to develop character over here!" The Lastation candidate fired a barrage at incoming monsters. Pelleting them, but they did not die.

"...They've leveled up!" The Planeptune candidate fired several rounds at the monsters. Causing some of them to glow or shatter.

"...We'll talk later then," Uni adjusted her aim and fired a single round. As soon as the round came close to the remaining monsters, it exploded in mid-air. Unleashing a cluster of smaller rounds, overwhelming them and making them shatter. "Right now these take priority."

"Right, let's go!"

* * *

"Yui on your left!" Alison Shepard yelled as she slapped a mag into her rifle. "A Super Otaku!"

The Geardum pilot nodded as she fired purple energy bolts from her rifle. Right at a humaniod monster, the thing screamed as the bolts made contact, the smell of burning flesh soon rose as it fell to the ground dead.

"Garrus, how's it looking?"

"More of those...Rival Mechs are chasing after your candidates..." The Turian says as he look through his scope. "...Can't believe I just saw that...those monsters have just been finished off. Looked like some kind of shotgun blast...from a cannon."

"Not surprised...Black Sister is a masters in firearms." She says as she fired a couple rounds at a few nearby Bits. "Plus she's a goddess candidate after all..."

"...How-"

"I'll explain later!" She adds before the Turian could say anything. "Now, how's Wrex and the other-"

"Ha!" She looks to see the Krogan in red charging at an Ancient Dragon while covered in a purple outline. Stabbing deep into it's neck with his giant blade, before pulling out a shotgun and shooting it point blank at it's head. The monster fell over dead as he pumps another round with one hand and fired at a nearby Heal Dogoo.

Another Ancient Dragon lands behind him, before either could do anything. A large clothed fist comes in and punches the monster down. A massive doll, resembling an untransformed Purple Heart, appeared as it literally beats the Ancient Dragon to death. Behind said doll, was the other Planeptune candidate, who smiled as she runs up to the doll.

The dead monster glowed then shattered as the doll spontaneously shrunk itself as it lands on the candidate's arms.

"...Never mind." Shep says as she looks to see Yui reloading her rifle. "You good?"

The pilot nodded before moving to fire at an incoming Penguin, killing it before the monster had a chance to turn huge and squash them.

"Let's move! Before we get pinned!" Alison orders everyone as she motioned the Turian to follow her. He fires a round from his sniper rifle and hits a faraway Heal Dogoo straight in the eye.

They moved from the area they were in to a set buildings that had better cover. Really convenient chest high cover.

Alison hopped over a chest high wall and pressed against it. She was followed by the Geardum Pilot and the Turian. Wrex and the candidate were advancing towards them, taking out any monsters in their way.

"Cover fire!" She pulled up her rifle and fired short bursts on whatever monster was in sight. Yui and Garrus bring up their weapons as well and helped with the covering.

Wrex makes it to them first, jumps over the cover and pressed his massive back against it. He was grinning like a child, somehow.

"I'm so tired..." She hears the Planeptune candidate mutter as she appears next to the Guild Agent. Yawning as she gripped her doll. "Maybe transforming-"

"Please don't!" Shep found herself yelling, she heard many stories about Iris Heart, no way she'd want to see that. At least not without an entire fleet backing her up, while she's halfway across the galaxy...

"Purple Sister-sama," Yui speaks up, as she reloaded her rifle. "Please, you've promised your sister that you wouldn't transform unless it was absolutely necessary. This isn't that situation...as we're still fine, but your assistance is greatly appreciated."

That was true, the other Purple Sister had made Iris Heart promise not to transform unless shit really hit the fan. Meaning that should the weaker mortals nearly die, she's free to do whatever it takes to prevent that. Not as bluntly as that, but pretty much that.

"Boo...fine then..." Iris Heart yawned as she stood up and hopped over the wall. Seconds later the sounds of monsters shattering was heard, as well as some screams of pain.

Slowly the Guild Agent stood up and looked to see the drowsy CPU candidate...and literally nothing else. She killed everything in front of her...in seconds...

"...Why am I getting the feeling that this crazy day isn't going to end soon..." She hears Garrus mutter. "...Need a payed vacation after this..."

"Grow a quad Turian," Wrex grinned as he hefted his 'borrowed' Geardum tactical knife. "This is the most fun I've had in centuries."

"Centuries...?" The goddess candidate looked at the Krogan, while tilting her head and placing a finger against her cheek. In a deceptively cute manner. "Wow! You're that old Wrexy?"

The Krogan rose an eyebrow, at least the equivalent of the expression, at the nickname.

"Alison!"

"Shep!" The Guild Agent turned to see people approaching them. Who looked battered and bruised...with her partner being supported by her brother.

"Iffy!" Alison rushed toward her partner who sat down in exhaustion. The goddess candidate moved to her side as well.

"Hey Shep, Plutia," IF let out a breath as she let the candidate heal her. "Sorry it took so long to get to all of ya. A lot monsters were spawning...had to spam attacks till my SP ran low. Ran into these three on the way."

"More like you fell on us," Linda rolled her eyes as she put her revolver away. "From the sky...the hell happened?"

"Was thrown by a Dolem..." Iffy muttered as she rubbed her neck. "Tried to rush past it."

"At least your fine," Shep lightly chuckled as she knelt next to her partner. "We've been through worse."

"That we have..." IF continued to rubbed her neck as her injuries fully healed. After thanking the candidate, she was helped up by her partner then pulled out a cellphone. "So what's the situation? Area Boss hasn't spawned yet?"

"No, but we've been up to our asses in monsters nothing I haven't seen before." Shep answered as the goddess candidate started to heal the other three, even if it wasn't needed much.

"Okay then we need to-"

A dread feeling suddenly filled the air. Noting that IF picked up on it as well the two look out into the distance.

"What's...going on?" Garrus asked as he stared in the same direction. His mandibles were wide and shaking...he was sensing it as well.

"Shit..." She hears her brother and his friend Kaidan say at the same time.

"Well...fuck." Linda worms her line in as she drew her revolver.

"Something's coming..." Wrex merely stated as he hefts his giant blade. His crimson eyes narrowed as he holds out his shotgun with one hand.

Yui was silent but the nervousness and slight fear in her eyes was present. Likely her first time experiencing such a feeling...

A severely harsh bright light suddenly ignites in the far distance, forcing them to cover their eyes. The wind pushed against them as the light grew brighter and harsher. Only after what felt like hours the light dies and wind stops.

Then after that...they see a figure on top of a distant structure.

"Huh...oh, it's finally here." Iris Heart stated as her eyes and face actually became serious. "The Area Boss..."

* * *

"There it is!" Uni yelled as she brought up her rifle.

Nepgear looked and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"No...it can't be!" The grip on her gunblade shook as she stared at the newly spawned monster in shock.

Standing on top of a building some distance away from them was a Geardum. Seventeen meters in height, one with wings on it's back...painted red and with a green orb on it's chest, with matching colored glowing eyes. Two golden claws were over it's hands, mean't to tear armor or monsters apart. A long jagged whip, or hot rod as it's called, was moving out of it's shield, glowing a bright orange.

It was one she was all too familiar with...

"...Epyon..." Nepgear calls the Geardum's name in horror, she knew the Area Bosses can take the forms of Geardums. But she had vainly hoped that she wouldn't have to face one she had created herself!

The Area Boss, Epyon, turned it's head to the candidates, before it slowly ascended into the air. One of it's hands drew an a blade less hilt, then a green energy blade appears from the hilt. It's beam saber glowed brightly as it's wings moved upwards.

It was ready to attack, and she knows what this one is exactly capable of. Since it was without a pilot, it'll be a bit difficult to tell what moves it'll use. But there should be one thing that is a guarantee...

"Uni! It's one of my own..." The candidate bends her knees as her body moves horizontally. A runic circle appears at the soles of her feet, letting her press against them. "Don't let it get close to you! Fight it from a distance, but watch out it's fast!"

Her fellow candidate stared then nodded in understanding after a second as she aimed her weapon at the monster.

Like a shooting star, Nepgear launched herself at the Area Boss, rocketing at high speed.

Epyon rose it's blade and retraced it's jagged whip, like a knight of old it takes a defensive stance. The candidate slashed at the monster the second she reached it. Both blades clashed and parked as the candidate attempts to push back the mech. But it activated it's thrusters and moved to the side, letting it bring down it's weapon on her.

She dodges the strike and brings up her gunblade, pulling the trigger she fired a round at point blank range. The round connects with the mech's chest but does little damage. She moves to the side as the mech's beam saber moves for another hit.

A runic circle appears on her feet, helping her boost herself away.

"It's as I thought," She nodded as she brought up her weapon. "Without a pilot...you don't have any form of the ZERO system."

The ZERO system, one of the things she thought of and created along with the Geardums. Originally meant to help the pilot and their Geardum bond then fight together as one. While being able to predict the outcomes of a fight or an opponents move. It was...removed as well as lead to the eventual decommission of the original Geardum due to it being too dangerous and demanding for human use.

A much safer system was developed and later implemented in the form of pilot suits, with a strictly limited ability on predicting outcomes. As well as much better interface with a Geardum's systems.

But the scars of the concepts of the Zero system remain, such as the Alaya-Vijnana system, a horrible attempt to further bond a pilot and Geardum as one. Surgically mutilating **_children_** with cybernetics to try to achieve something she created. Children, like those in Tekkadan...

Nepgear shook her head and focused on what's in front of her. The fact remains that this copy of Epyon doesn't have any form of the ZERO system. Meaning that it won't be able to predict out comes or any of her attacks!

The monster tilted it's head before charging at her, she blocks the attack then slashed at it's head. Her blade slices off a piece of it's face off, making it boost away from her before bringing out it's whip. It tries to swing it at her, but it's suddenly pelleted by incoming fire.

Uni, fired several more times at the mech as it brought up it's shield. Leaving it's side vulnerable...

Not wasting the chance, Nepgear rushed towards the mech. "Mirage Dance!"

She slashed at the mech in a combo of attacks, moving and spinning with near grace in a deadly dance. In one final strike she appears behind the monster as it takes the burnt of the damage. Then she felt something on her leg, she looked down to see that the hot rod had wrapped itself around her.

Before she could react, the Area Boss pulled her and threw her into the ground. She crashed through it and a cloud of debris erupts from the hole she created. She tried to get up but was soon pelleted by automatic fire. The mech was firing it's vulcan cannons as it closed in on the candidate.

Nepgear was feeling small amounts of pain, but no visible damage was seen on her body. She brings up a runic circle to use as a shield, blocking and deflecting the rounds.

"Ex Multi Blaster!" A beam of energy hits the Area Boss' side and forces it back. Parts of it's frames were now heavily scratched and lightly damaged. It dodges another beam before moving further away from the downed candidate.

Using the opening, the Planeptune candidate flys back up then holds out her gunblade. She fires several rounds at the monster, which either was dodged or grazed. It flies upward then extended it's beam saber, blocking Nepgear as she closed in to slash at it.

She moves back to avoid a stab then throws her weapon around her, making it spin as she closed in once more. The copy brought up it's shield and beam saber to block or try to deflect the incoming strikes. Then it's back explodes as Uni, who had moved to get a clear shot, fired multiple rounds. Making it spin as it moves to the side, attempting and semi-succeeding in avoiding the rounds.

Nepgear caught her weapon then aimed at the Area Boss. "Multiple Beam Launcher (M.P.B.L.)!"

A massive beam of energy is fired from the gunblade, as it travels outward it splits into smaller beams then spin around each other then rapidly reached her target. Before it even react, the monster is bombarded by the beams, causing a form of smoke. A roar of pain was heard as the beams dissipated and the smoke remained.

"Whew..." The Planeptune Candidate let out a breath as she lowered her weapon.

"It is dead?" Uni asked as she flew next to her, her weapon looked ready to fire. "Didn't see it glow..."

"I don't thi-"

From the smoke, the hot rod is launched, aiming right at her. She barely dodges it and sees a green light appear from the smoke. In swipe like manner, the monster forces the cloud away, revealing it's current state. It was heavily damaged, parts of it's frame was missing. It's right eye was cracked and no longer functioning. The shield was badly damaged, and one of it's wings was missing.

The Area Boss actually roared from it's mouthless face as it's single green eye glowed, creating a fire like effect. It's beam saber glowed even brighter as the hot rod retracted back into the shield. It took an offensive stance as it's remaining wing moved upward.

It was about to charge then it was pelleted from above by multiple purple colored beams.

"Lady Nepgear, Lady Black Sister." A familiar voice makes the two look up to see two Geardums, one aiming it's rifle. "Apologies for the wait, Geardum Escort has arrived."

"Captain Anderson!?" Nepgear yelled recognizing the Geardum he was using, a standard produced model. But in the hands of an expert, it can be so much more.

"Mika, Slaine! Do it now!" The other Geardum, she recognized as the G-Tekketsu, yelled as two other Geardums fly in from above. One silver, has two shields with blades and guns built into them. The other was white with purple outlines, with a familiar symbol on it's chest. It was holding a mace with a sword holstered on it's back.

"Tharsis, and Barbatos!" As the Purple Candidate yelled their names, said mechs flew in and began to engage the Area Boss.

Tharsis closes in and attempts to slash at the monster with it's shielded blades. Said monster blocked it with it's beam saber and tries to hit the Geardum with it's whip. Then was struck from the side as Barbatos hits the copy with it's mace. Blindsiding the mech and further damaging the arm and shield, it actually seemed a bit loose now.

"Uni!" Nepgear yelled as she soon as noticed it.

"On it!" The Lastation candidate aimed down the sight then pulled the trigger.

A thin green beam is fired from her rifle and traveled past the Geardums then hits the Area Boss's left arm. The copy roared in pain as the shield and it's whip are separated from it's body then fall to the ground below. It tries to hold up it's Beam Saber but the other arm is quickly shot making it drop it's weapon.

"Sorry," Another Geardum, the Mechanica Pullum, flies down while holding it's rifle. "Can't let you do that!"

"Slaine!" Mika yelled as Tharsis and Barbatos both reached the mech. Before it could react, Barbatos' mace opens from the center and grabs the now shieldless arm then clamps down on it. Tharsis' blades extended and turned into pincers as it grabs the other arm.

The monster roars as both Geardums violently tear it's arms off, leaving it vulnerable for a final strike.

Nepgear seizes the chance and rocketed towards the mech holding out her gunblade.

She slashed right through it, as an X formation appears in front of the mech, dealing massive damage. The Area Boss screamed in pain as it became still, it's single glowing eye dims and becomes dull.

"...Farewell...Epyon." She softly speaks as it glows and shatters into thousands of tiny particles that brighten the area around them. The tiny particles began to spread throughout the presidium then started reaching the arms at a slow yet quick pace.

Signaling to the rest of their forces that the Area Boss has been defeated, and the Citadel was saved.

...

Once the rest of the monster's population was under control of course.

* * *

"Spirits..." Garrus still couldn't believe what he just had seen let alone barely process it.

"Fucking yes Uni!" The green haired human yelled as she threw her arms up into the air. "That's how it's done bitches!" Then rubbed the back of her head as she seemed to realize what she said.

"Yes!" Yui, the human in the golden purple outlined suit cheered as well. A bit more modestly...

"Finally..." He hears the brown haired one mutter, Iffy or was it IF? "Good work Gear..."

"Hah!" Wrex just laughed as he set the massive blade down. "Now that was something to watch!"

"Yay! Nepgear and Uni did it!" The...goddess candidate smiled brightly as she still somehow sounded like a sleepy Asari.

"Well," He looks at Alison who approached him. "That was certainly something..."

"Yeah..." Garrus barely manages to say. "It was..."

"Holding up alright there?" She smiled as she holstered her rifle.

He nodded as he looked up as well, the tiny fragments had a strange beauty to them. It illuminated the are they were in and were somehow slowly traveling past them yet was also reaching the arms of the Citadel. He could have sworn that faint noises were in the background, somehow sounding like music. Yet he couldn't pick up the tone nor language if there was any, somehow though it felt peaceful and uplifting.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She placed her hand behind her head then crossed her legs. Slowly she looks up at the brightened sky. "Heh, they say the tiny particles are the representation of shares. The faith of the people themselves, once the Area Boss dies the shares are restored to the land. And it will become green and prosperous once, a rebirth among the stars, at least that's what the Basilcoms like to bullshit as propaganda."

"Eh," She shrugs. "Either way the end result is the same, the area, no matter how toxic or unhospitable, it becomes a habitual place to live in. Before and after the Area Boss dies."

"Anyway, I did promise to answer and tell you things that are common knowledge to us." She lowers her arms as she looked at him. "But I've given it a bit of thought, while I could play twenty questions. I can do something much better, hopefully more satisfying for the both of us."

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well," She extended her hand, a pixelated light appears at the tips of her fingers. "For starters this..."

The pixelated light dies as a small object appears between her fingers, she offers it to the Turian.

"What is this?" He asked as he cautiously took the object and got a better look at it. It was flat and had a series of symbols on it, the material felt soft yet solid.

"An invitation and opportunity," She smiled as she crossed her arms. "To become a Guild Agent, no doubt memberships will extend to other species when the guild opens a branch here. Have to control the monster population after all, better if the locals have their own to defend themselves. Wouldn't be surprised if other Guild Agents are offering to C-sec officers or other eligible individuals right now."

"What..." He looked at her, more confused now.

"Heh, I fought against your people's military in that unfortunate first contact back on Shanxi." She shook her head. "While they certainly had some skills, we'd might've had a bit of trouble if you were taking pock shots at us."

"Plus, you pretty much displayed some of the qualities needed for a Guild Agent." Alison tilted her head. "You didn't outwardly panic when the monsters spawned, or when things were looking bad. Unlike some of the officers I saw, you kept your sights on helping the people. Stuck with us, despite the risk of dying the most agonizing way possible, plus your a really good shot with that sniper rifle of yours."

"Besides, you didn't glare at us like the rest of your comrades did." She rose a brow. "That somehow struck me as interesting, and potential to be a good Agent."

"I know that I'm being a bit vague about this," Alison shook her head. "But I get the feeling that I'll regret it if I don't offer you the chance. So, if you just want answers, then I'll answer to the best of my ability. But if or somewhere down the line, ya want something more. Show that to a Guild receptionist, and it'll be a start."

"I'll give you some time to think on it." She unhoslters her rifle as she turned to leave. "We still got work to do. Something tells me that my partner and I are going to stay for awhile."

Garrus watched her go then slowly looked at the object he was holding. He glanced to where Alison walked off too, he sees the other humans conversing with each other. As well as Wrex and the 'goddess candidate', who was riding on top of his back. Another strange sight...

Slowly he looks above him, the outer edges of the tiny fragment of lights were starting to fade. Yet it didn't lose an ounce of it's beauty.

Deciding something, he puts the object safety into one of his compartments. He hefted his weapon then moved to catch up with the others.

A bizarre yet interesting end to his crazy day...

* * *

"Tranmission from Commander Orga! The Area Boss has been confirmed defeated!" A crew member yelled, causing cheers to erupt from the bridge.

From the bridge's main window, the presidium is zoomed in on. In the midst of the particles spreading across the area and reaching the arms.

"Good. We're not of this yet though," Admiral Hackett nodded as he crossed his arms. "Inform Lady Purple Heart, and follow post Area Boss death protocols."

"Sir! Reinforcements, including the Iris Regalia and Gear Regalia in Shanxi. Bearing voluntary Guild Agents and Guild representatives are ready. They're awaiting the order to travel to the Citadel."

"Lady Histoire," He glanced at the living tome, who was conversing with the three councilors. "We await your go ahead."

"One moment please. Councilors," Histoire turned to the three. "As discussed earlier, with your permission we'll bring reinforcements to help deal with the remaining monsters. As well as meet with a representative to establish a location for current and eventual Guild Agents. As well as discuss further interactions between the Gamindustri Alliance and the Citadel Council."

Tevos, Sparatus, and Valren looked at each other for a minute. They had learned a bit more on the Humans and the Gamindustri Alliance, some, a lot of information they're still trying to process. The result is clear however, the Citadel was attacked by unknown entities and the Humans rose to defend them without any clear reason or apparent reward. Other than as Histoire had claimed, it being the right thing to do.

"Very well," Tevos speaks in a professional manner. "The Citadel Council accepts the Gamindustri Allaince's continued assistance."

Histoire nodded as a thin smile formed on her lips.

This was bound to be an interesting future for Humanity and the Goddesses.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...a lot has gone down. Finals, projects, making it difficult to even write. At least it's almost over...have a bit more to go through.**

 **As pattern is trying to be established, my other fic will be updated next. Since a major arc for that one is coming up, really need to set it up right.**

 **Side question, what does everyone think of the possibility of Garrus actually becoming a Guild Agent? Kinda curious on that, won't say just yet if he will, though story won't change much if he refuses or accepts.**

 **Side note, dang, I'll be honest and say I didn't expect this fic to get this popular.**

 **Thank you...everyone, it truly warms my heart to see such a thing.**

 **Anyway; Read, Review, or go find a much better fic than this. Plenty out there, or even try to make your own.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal : Arfoire isn't the sole main antagonist here, cause 'Reapers'. But she certainly is a major threat, especially since-nope can't spoil that. Since it involves literal four eyed jerks...such a subtle hint isn't it?**

 **No, sadly they won't get a NEXT form, while the forms for fighting in space is based off the forms. While the Candidates will get a more or less original form, that does take some aspects from their sisters.**

 **Yes, the DISCs did spawn one type of monster in the games, here in this particular dimension however, it's a bit more complicated.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Thanks, how this one does as well.**

 **Ha, that's a funny bit, though it can also can go somewhere like this.**

 **Sovereign: We are legion. The time for our-**

 **Neptune: Butt kicking is here! Sick'em Plutie!**

 **Plutia(in Iris Heart form): Hehe~**

 **Sovereign: We are the Vanguard of your-OH SHI-**

 ***Insert Reaper noises of pain and fearful screams...and Plutia's sadistic laughter.***

 **Something like that...though yours is probably a bit more funny.**

 **A friendship between Uni and Garrus would be interesting, and somehow makes a bit of sense.**

 **Heh, wouldn't be surprised if Joker does that, it's Joker after all.**

 **i forgot passwor : I understand your concerns, and as I said before pairings are under consideration. But it won't stop me from hinting at possibilities, or just use a semi-ecchi scene for the fun of it. It doesn't mean that an accidental 'close together' moment will mean a pairing is established. It's just fun to tease...**

 **Guest : Understand concerns and observations. **

**grey : Arfoire has her ways...plus helpful abilities...and/or allies.**

 **Yeah, Yui's suit is black/dark purple in the center. Yes ML's mechs are a different class of mech. In this fic, the term and classifcation of Geardum is very broad, it'll be explained a bit more in later chapters.**

 **Heh, Titanfall 2 was certainly enjoyable, really grew to like BT.**

 **Interesting set of predictions, we'll see which happens accurately.**

 **with an m16 : That does seem a bit odd, but then again there many ways to be zealous to humanity. **

**Animefan1337 : Thanks hope I don't disappoint.**

 **nyamu : Heh, cameos are fun...**

 **ArcherShirou : Thank you.**

 **Guardoflight : Yeah, I think I made the Turians a bit weird at times. It was either that or fall back on the stereotypes, but I didn't want to do that. Want to try something different.**

 **Thanks though, hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Nep-passing-by : Haven't read those fics, or books if they are that. But I thank you nonetheless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both belong to their respective owners. Same applies to other obvious characters.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Chap is rated R for references...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the passing couple of months, the Gamindustri Alliance had established various agreements with the Citadel Council. As well as a lot of advancements in their newfound relationship.

There were a lot of causalities in the initial part of the event, as well as incalculable damage to the Citadel's infrastructure. The Gamindustri Alliance had decided to help the Council rebuild as best they could, as well deal with the various wounded with healing based magic. As for some reason it not only healed humans and CPUs but also other species regardless of DNA or amnio acid make up.

Clinics and make shift hospitals were quickly established and used. Though when it came to infrastructure, nobody had to do much, as for some reason huge swarms of Keepers appeared in the Citadel. Immediately repairing and replacing damaged infrastructure, when they were finished with an area, they dispersed into the Keeper tunnels.

When asked, the council had merely stated that the Keepers appear to just be there to take care of the Citadel, and had stopped questioning it a long time ago. To which the GA had reluctantly accepted while still curious about the insect like creatures.

As a reward for assisting the citadel forces 'liberate' the Citadel of the attacking monsters, and the assistance that followed. An embassy was awarded to the GA for use, despite some minor protests of certain species, as GA is still not joining the Citadel Council. It was taken, _demolished_ and immediately renovated to ridiculous levels, with permission of course, even though the Council didn't know what they had agreed to.

Funny and strange occurrence happened, the Keepers either kept away from the new embassy or had done very minor changes to some of the renovations. Which was strange for the Council and GA for different reasons. As the Keepers normally prevent or somewhat interfere such drastic change.

At first, the various species inhabiting the station had different reactions to the GA, but soon became accepting of their presence and in some cases started becoming friendly. Especially when it came to entertainment...certain independent stores, arcades even food stalls had quickly opened up around the Citadel.

Along with that, trade had opened between the council and the GA. As expected some of the species, namely the Turians and Salarians, tried to negotiate the sale of technology. As there was a lot of demonstrations of said tech during the spawning event. Mostly they tried to get weapon grade ones...especially mechs.

Histiore, who had to serve as 'temporary' ambassador of the GA, had to politely decline offers so many times. Thankfully they managed to get the message and slowly stopped making any attempts. Instead she was able to negotiate basic trade deals, especially when it came to entertainment. Thus how multiple consoles, games and other forms of entertainment were introduced to the Citadel.

It soon sparked a huge demand...much to the four CPUs delight.

Somewhere somehow though, images and videos taken of not only GA forces but also the four Goddesses during the initial spawning event. They were uploaded to the Extranet of both the Citadel's and GA's worlds. Which become popular online and broadcasted throughout every news network. Both in the Council affiliated worlds and GA ones as well.

One video showed CPU White Heart blocking a hammer of a Rival Mech that was about to kill a squad of Turian C-sec officers. She pushed it back before swinging her ax to launch the monster into the air then throws her weapon and slices the monster in half. As it shattered in a bright light, she turned to the Turians and barked the question of any of them being hurt. They shook their heads as the ax returned to her and she caught it without looking.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer she flew off, the video stops with the zoomed in image of White Heart's face. She somehow looked pissed, yet there was a tiny smirk on her lips.

Another video shows two NorthStar class Titans, flying through the air. One was shot down by a few tanks below them, it crashed on top of a building. The other tries to get close to the downed pilot but was forced to stay back to avoid the tanks line of fire. Then a Green blur flies in fast and destroyed all of the tanks in rabid speed.

Seconds later, the video zooms in on the downed Titan, and the Green blur lands in front of it. It reveals CPU Green Heart standing in front of the mech, she materializes her spear, but the Titan slowly sits up. The mech's apparent only functional arm brings itself to it's chasis. It rips open it's cockpit and the pilot falls out, the CPU catches the pilot before she fall off the building.

The mech closes it's hatch, then it's single eye blinked for a few seconds before Green Heart nodded. She then ascends as the mech watched her, then the other Northstar flies in and picks up the downed Titan before following the CPU.

The video's shifts to another angle and stops on an image. Showing Green Heart tenderly holding the seemingly unconscious pilot, who's helmeted head was resting on the CPU's well endowed chest.

Another shows an Alloy Cog, Model REX crouched, it's head lowered and legs were close together. It's main gun, a large rail gun, was heavily damaged and broken. It was being pelleted by a single Tank and multiple M-3s, getting closer and closer. Behind the REX were wounded Lastation soldiers trying to be healed by a single medic. The REX was shielding them from the incoming fire!

Hatches from the back of the REX open as missiles are fired from it. The monsters are immediately blanketed by the missiles. The soldiers cheered as the REX stood up, and turned to face the soldiers, however the victory is short lived.

A bright light appears near the REX, then it was slammed in the side by a charging Rival Mech. As the Alloy Cog fell on it's side the Rival Mech was full shown, it had a small spiked shield with a knife. The monster roared as the REX stood up then faced it. It charged the Rival Mech like a bull and hits it head against it's shield forcing the monster back. Then uses it's thrusters to spin 90 degrees and kicks the Rival Mech on it's shield-less side. But the monster caught the leg then twisted it, breaking the leg.

It throws the crippled mech to the ground and approached while it brandished it's knife. Steam appeared from the mouth of the Alloy Cog, out stepped a female pilot. She was weaponless but stood firm against the monster. As if jesting, she tilted her head then pointed her hand at the monster. Then shaped it into a gun and 'fired' it.

A second later something comes in from above and hits the Rival Mech's chest. It was a large black sword with blue glowing outlines.

Something, someone lands in front of the pilot. It was none other than CPU Black Heart herself!

The monster roared in pain as the blade dislodged itself and flew to Black Heart. The CPU caught it then a ring of energy appeared at her feet, launching her straight through the monster. Shattering it seconds later...

The video ends with the image of Black Heart holding out her blade, as she looked down on the pilot.

And finally, one of the most well known and popular, wasn't a video but a single image.

Showing Purple Heart offering her hand to an Asari and her child, the Asari was clutching her child in a tight embrace. Looking up the hovering CPU in awe and uncertainty, in the background Planeptune soldiers and Guild Agents were helping other aliens. Even one Guild Agent was carrying an injured Turian bridal style. A rather funny image...as the Guild Agent was half the Turian's size.

...As one might expect, except newcomers, the Basilicoms went crazy with these images and videos. Using them for the purposes of propaganda, and for showing that the CPUs cared for not what the aliens are. As they'll protect them as they have protected and lead Humanity for centuries. As well as show the council species that Humanity was ready to defend the innocent and fight the monsters.

So pretty much propaganda...lots of propaganda...

As a result a miraculous event happened...the shares of all four nations began to steadily rise! Not just from the GA's worlds but from the Citadel as well! It wasn't much but somewhere along the line, some of the various species had started placing their faith with the GA. Mostly directed towards the four CPUs.

Histoire had hypothesized a simple reason for why it happened, the council races are sentient beings that can believe and have faith within something. As the Turian's have their Spirits and Hierarchy. The Asari have their Goddess, Etc, Etc.

The simple truth is that Shares can be gained when one places faith in a goddess but not necessarily worships them. As evident in a few cases in Gamindustri's history. As there was so far a small number actually outright worshiping the CPUs, which happened to be some of the Hanar and some of the Drell that serve the Hanar.

It was a bit unexpected...for some reason some of these Hanar had believed that the CPUs and Humanity was sent by their gods, the Enkinders. As Humanity and the CPUs were the Enkinders' chosen champions to protect the people from the monsters that now roam the Citadel. At least that's what some of the ones preaching are saying...fortunately they're in the minority...so far...

As soon as the Goddesses learned that they could gain shares from the other alien species, they immediately worked to further introduce more forms of entertainment. As well as attempt to strengthen the relationship with the council. From renovating entire Arcades to introducing Idols, such as Leanbox's 5pb, who almost over night became a sensation, especially among the Asari.

It's proving to be an interesting future for Humanity and the Goddesses...or as you'd expect with a certain CPU, unless you're a newcomer...

It ain't gonna change much...

* * *

Outside the Citadel, the Citadel fleet was in a new patrol route, carefully avoiding but staying in relative close distance to another fleet.

It's a small fleet of twenty, composed of ships from the four Gamindustri nations. The twenty consisted of two dreadnoughts; two carriers, one for fighters and the other for Geardums. Six cruisers, and ten frigates. Averaging in size from one to six kilometers in length. Planeptune's provided dreadnought being the largest at six, while the second being Lastation's comes around five.

Meant to protect the people, and the humans on the Citadel, should the monster population become out of control once more, as it was an unusual spawning event. Though the size of the fleet's ships when compared with the Citadel fleet can be plainly seen. Even if the Citadel fleet has many more ships...and the Destiny Ascension.

By council standards though, the Gamindustri Alliance fleet is almost entirely composed of Dreadnoughts, and _super_ dreadnoughts. While still somehow being a 'small fleet'.

Though several ships larger than the 'super' dreadnoughts were present, and at the 'center' of the said fleet. As the CPUs and the candidates were still on the Citadel due to their needed presence.

Lowee's Eternal Winter, Leanbox's Twin Infinities, Lastation's Exalted Shadow and Exalted EVA were present. As for Planeptune, it's three Capital Class dreadnoughts, The Iris Regalia, the Purple Regalia, and finally the Gear Regalia were also present.

Though _technically,_ the Gear Regalia is an advanced super-carrier that is eight kilometers long. As it has a lot more hangers for Geardums than the other two Dreadnoughts. Though something else made the Gear Regalia special, and that is it's mobile workshop space. A kilometer long space that was originally meant to be the candidate's private sanctuary and quarters...was now the main outfitting center for the Geardums serving the candidate aboard the ship. Where a pilot can upgrade even individually customize their Geardum, for a fee of course.

Within the presidium lies the Citadel embassies, a place for all the members allied with the Citadel Council, to represent their species' interests, standing, Etc. Though one building stood out from the rest, which was easy to see as it was huge in size and painted four different colors!

What would normally have been another generic building, is now a large spiral tower! That's somehow aligned with it's neighboring structures yet glaring standing out. It is a mixture of architecture commonly seen among the four nations, though to others...it's a multistory tall tower painted four eye catching colors.

Purple, Black, White, Green.

In the order of the colors were the floors for each of the nations, the top of tower had the Planeptune symbol and Planeptune based architecture, with a hatch big enough for a single Geardum hanger. Below it was the Lastation influenced part of the structure, which was more curved and edgy. As well as having large metallic glass-like wings, sticking out frontal sides of the tower. That appeared to faintly glow when the Presidium enters it's night cycle.

Next was Lowee's section, which was white and somehow looked modest, when compared to the other sections. It held a more approachable feel, while retaining a visage of traditional and modern Lowee architecture. Last was Leanbox, the section was a bit larger than the others above it, and green lines running horizontally along the section. With two hanger ready to release Titans should the need arise, purely for defensive purposes.

On a side note, the CPUs had done the age old way of deciding who gets which floor, Rock-Paper-Scissors.

The Gamindustri's Alliance embassy was certainty, unique. Within each section was a small private loft for the CPUs, in case they to visit the Citadel and do business with the Council personally.

Right now, all four CPUs are present within the embassy, though that wasn't gonna be for long.

As each one has their own business to deal with.

* * *

Planeptune's loft was very laid back and well decorated, meant for the CPU to relax or quietly do her work.

"Neptune!" Or get yelled at or lectured...

"Are you even listening!?" Histoire yelled as Neptune was playing a game on her console. Said CPU was laying on a bean bag while she mashed the buttons on her controller.

She's currently wearing a summer variety of her outfits. Instead of a hoodie, she now wore a purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom; center, top, and pockets. Along with white spiked edging at the ends. A white, short-jacket over the dress, with a big N button, purple plug-like strings. Two white bracelets on her now exposed wrists, with soft spiked material and blue spots on them. Her directional pad hairpieces, stockings, and shoes are the same.

"Come on, reload-Dang it!" Neptune yelled in mild frustration as her in game avatar was blasted apart by the enemy boss' sniper rife. "I call hax! I was behind a chest high wall!"

"Neptune, Plutia, snacks are ready." Nepgear comes in holding a tray filled with delicious treats and drinks.

"Mmm..." Plutia who napping on the nearby couch stood up while rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other held a tablet. She was using her Nep and Gear dolls as pillows. "Snacks...thanks Neppy-Jr."

"Hey Nep Jr., Plutie want to play Co-op?" Neptune asked as she paused the game and sits up. "This boss is uber tough!"

"Sure-"

"No one is Co-oping anything till you get your work done!" Histoire yelled, a faint aura of anger and annoyance was hovering around her small body. "You as well Plutia! You can't keep sleeping around everyday!"

"Boo..."

"Oh relax Histy," Nep tried to wave off as she moved to grab a cup of pudding. "The GA is at peace with the Council! We're close to becoming buddies now! They're even buying our consoles and games!"

"That's only because of the treaties and agreements I had to negotiate!" Histy had nearly growled then sighed as she slowly massaged her temples to calm herself down. "Including the Turian Hierarchy's reparations for Lowee in resources and entertainment. Unfortunately, there are still some tensions between the two...for understandable reasons."

"Blanny doesn't like the Turians..." Plutia seemingly nodded in understanding as she sat near a table. "They hurt so many of her people...but she doesn't mind if they buy games from her!"

"It's progress at least..." Nepgear sets the tray on the table before sitting down. "Thank goodness for that."

"Yes, the Turians have been accepting trade." Histoire agreed as Neptune took a spoonful of pudding as she sat down. "The Asari have been friendly in relations and trade is beneficial to both sides. Salarians have interacted with us neutrally yet with distinct curiosity, but aren't hesitant on trade. Despite attempts for the sale of technology. So far we've manage to avoid further conflict the Citadel Council, and establish several Guilds within the Citadel's Arms. Guild Agents are dealing with areas filled with monsters, recruiting from other species, even helping Citadel security in dealing with crimes. It's a step in the right direction."

"Plutie," The purple CPU asked as she stared at her sister. "What'cha got there?"

"Huh, oh..." Plutia held up her tablet, it showed an image of a familiar looking Krogan with what looked to be status. "It's a report on Wrexy!"

"Wrexy?" Histoire asked as she picked up a cup of tea. "The Krogan Mercenary you met?"

"The one Plutia made friends with," Nepgear confirmed as she sat and took a cup of tea as well. "He _was_ a mercenary but she asked then sponsored him to become an agent of the Guild. He happily accepted."

"Uh-huh," Plutia beamed. "He's doing really good! Iffy's been helping him."

"Actually I didn't have to do much," Said Guild Agent says as she walks into the room, with her partner behind her. "He did most of the leg work, since he still has that Geardum blade."

"Now it's customized...damn sweeping elemental attacks." Shepherd added as the four occupants look at them.

"Iffy!"

The three CPUs and Histoire greeted the two as they approached them.

"Hello again, Lady Purple Heart, Purple Sisters." Shepherd greeted as she lowered her head in respect.

"Oh don't get all formal with us," Neptune waves it off with a spoon filled hand. "Just call us by our names! Plutia, Nepgear, and your's truly, Neptune!"

"O-okay, Lady Plutia, Lady Nepgear, Lady Nepah...Neper...Nept..." The other Guild Agent somehow struggled to pronounce the CPU's true name.

"You too..." Neptune frowned as she narrowed her eyes. "Dang it author, I know this is a running gag in the series, but this wasn't in the contract-"

"Eh?" Was Shepherd's confused response. "What's she talking about?"

"Ignore her," IF says as Neptune continued to mutter about something, before taking another spoonful of pudding. "She does things like this sometimes. Better to ignore it, she stops...eventually."

"Okay..." She could only nod.

"Just give her a nickname," IF continued as she pressed a few buttons. "Like Nep-Nep or something...and drop the lady, at least for these three."

"Nep-Nep. Pretty simple, yeah that works." Shep decided to roll with it. "Also, really want to know, Iffy...how in the hell do you know all the CPUs!? I'd thought it was just Lady Vert and these three, but you not only know Lady White Heart and her sisters. But also Lady Black Heart, Lady Black Sister!"

Her partner ignored her and continued to use her phone.

"Really? This can't be because of that time we were in-"

"Don't mention it." IF warned.

"It was _one_ time! Okay, maybe twice...actually three...but it was _one_ time in that place!"

"Which led to...the worst. Vacation. Ever." IF's cheeks were faintly blushing. "Dammit Shep, how did you get those pics!? The room was sealed tight!"

"Trade secret~" Shep smirked as she crossed her arms. "Though if Linda was there, then that would have made it easier. Besides Compa seemed to enjoy the trip. Wait, _Nep-Nep_ , now that I think on it, does Compa know the CPUs too!?"

"Hm? Compa?" Plutia wondered out loud as she placed her finger against her cheek. "We haven't seen her in awhile...where is she?"

"Oh, I saw her in one the hospitals here," Nepgear answered after taking a sip of tea. "She's an understudy for a Dr. Chakwas, though she still wants to be a nurse."

"There's your answer..." IF stated as a hint of a smirk formed on her lips, to which Shepherd merely rubbed her temples.

This was bound to be interesting...

"Lady Histoire," A screen appears next to the living tome, it was a Basilicom staff member. "Message from the Oracle of Leanbox, it was...hectic, but she has requested your presence on the Twin Infinities. Something is happening over there, but she didn't give any specifics."

"I understand," Histoire nodded. "Please inform Miss. Chika that I'll be there shortly."

The staff member nodded as the screen disappeared.

...at least for those that aren't Histoire. As she has something else to be dealing with.

"IF, would you be so kind to help Nepgear make sure Neptune and Plutia finish their work?" Histy glanced at said Guild Agent, who knowingly nodded. "This meeting with Chika may take all day."

"Sure, paperwork or questing?"

"The latter," The living tome nodded in thanks. "This offer extends to you as well Miss. Shepherd."

"Sure, though I have a meeting with a new recruit." Shep placed her hands on her hips. "He's going to shadow me while I teach him the ropes, then officially evaluate him. This one's a familiar one though...he's capable."

"Oh, you mean he finally decided to join?" IF asked as she flipped her phone shut.

"Yeah, took him long enough...damn birdbrain." Despite the insult, there was a smile on Shep's face.

* * *

"Sparatus."

"Tevos, Valren." The Turian greeted his fellow councilors as he took a seat.

They were currently in an unlisted room in a unofficial meeting, they been doing this the past few weeks. Mostly there to discuss the Humans, even though they have a meeting after this with one of the so called 'goddesses'. Or CPUs as they also call themselves...

"Right, let's get this under way." Tevos started first. "Casualties are still being accounted for, we'll likely never know the true numbers for sometime. Though it's roughly estimated to be under several hundred thousand with many more injured in various ways. Much less then when we thought as the, _incident,_ occurred as well as infrastructure damage. C-sec casualties were twenty five percent of existing force, but crime-rates are actually lowering as a result of interference from...the GA's Guild Agents. They're providing C-sec much needed support...which has proven effective in many ways, several infamous criminal organizations have been apprehended."

"Tevos, while that is...good news." Sparatus slowly placed his hands on the table. "This isn't what we're here to discuss. We're here to present what we've learned over the past several months."

"Correct," Valren brought up his Omni-tool. "Here to discuss new species as well as their various technologies."

"Reports on Gamindustri Alliance, informative and...disturbing." The Salarian councilor continued as a several images appear on the table, showing three different mechs. Geardum, Titan, Alloy Cog. The names the Humans designate them as.

"First mech, from faction known as Planeptune, designated as Geardum." The image of said mech is enlarged. "Average height is seventeen to twenty meters, with various appearances. Likely multiple models and variations for different purposes, all carry different weapons. From melee to direct energy weapons. Highly mobile, adaptable, capable of interstellar combat."

"One of these mechs was nearly recovered correct?" Sparatus' Omni-tool is brought up as well. "While it was heavily damaged and it's weapons were missing or damaged. What have we learned from this particular type? What they're made of, any weaknesses?"

"Little." Valren stated as he blinked. "As STG and Spectres could not extract mech in time, too large and unable to break down quickly for transport. GA forces were nearing arrival, limited options, had to take samples instead. Mech wasn't fully intact, heavily damaged and systems were wiped of any data. Likely counter measure if recovered by enemy. Appeared to contain some type of crystal in the upper body. Gave unusual readings, unfortunately attempt to extract crystal ended with it shattering on contact. Still attempting to study shards of said crystal, little to no results. Yet shards did give important information."

"What do you mean?"

"Shards are composed of unknown and strange elements." He explains. "Elements not found within Council space, nor other known systems. Gave off an unusual energy, likely crystal is used as a power source. Unknown if it is manufactured or naturally gathered."

"So they have these, _crystals,_ unique to their systems?" Sparatus narrowed his eyes as he scrolled through his Omni-tool. "That somehow power their mechs, and likely other things. Exactly what was written in the Human's package. Anything else?"

"Small number of alloy samples taken, GA forces arrived and extracted mech. Samples still under study but not enough data." The image shifted to another type of mech, the Alloy Cog. "Other Mechs still under study. Multiple variations seen, all with different functions, purposes and weapons. Example...this footage was taken post incident."

The image shifted into a video, showing monsters in an abandoned area on the presidium. It displayed what the Humans called Tanks, which were walking around one of the many lakes on the presidium. Then a fast moving object crashes into the lake.

The monsters turn and seemed to to be on guard. Then something in the center of the lake emerges, it was one of the Alloy Cogs, model RAY as the Humans call it. It flies off the lake and fires turrets that are on it's shoulders and legs. Pelleting the Tanks ahead of it, before it dives to avoid getting shot by the remaining monsters. Then a few seconds later it jumps on the remaining tanks, smashing one of them with it's legs.

A blade unfolds from one of it's wings and slices another monster in half. The mech actually roared in victory as a large aircraft suddenly appears near it. The RAY activated it's thrusters from it's wings and feet as it ascended into the air. Long enough for the aircraft to connect with it. The video ends as the aircraft with the mech vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"This mech, is from the Lastation faction, is amphibious yet capable of flight." Sparatus takes reins of the conversation. "This is but one model of, Alloy Cogs, the videos all over the Extranet showed different models, as well as the package we obtained from the Humans. All with their own names and purposes, some not even mechs at all! Some are preposterously large transports, that might as well as be classified as literal mobile bases!"

"Correct," Valren nodded. "Another Alloy Cog, Model PUPA, not a mech, is an armored personal carrier. Yet has two legs in front for better mobility. As Sparatus said, many models too many to cover in one sitting, detailed reports sent to your Omni-tools."

"Moving on," Sparatus continued. "This Leanbox faction, uses mechs known as Titans, they're much smaller than the two other factions' machines. Around six meters in height, but that doesn't take away their capabilities."

"Like the two other factions, they use multiple models and variations. All with a diverse range of weaponry," The Turian Councilor activated his Omni-tool. "These are the known models so far at least, ones seen and shared in the package and videos; Ogre, Ion, RoNin, Tone, and NorthStar."

As he listed the names, images of said mechs appear on the table, all using various weaponry and systems. He shook his head. "I've even gotten reports that these mechs have multiple types of shield systems and advanced VIs. Worse is that they can drop from orbit, as seen in the vids from the incident."

Sparatus had ran scenarios threw his head, ground, and aerial battles would become a nightmare with just these mechs alone in the field. They might be able to deal with them in a limited form of tactics and strategy, but even then the number of loses would end up being high.

These things must have limitations! It's not like they can build their own mechs to combat these ones!

A bitter taste formed in his mouth, they weren't finished and already there's many ways the Humans held the advantage! They haven't gotten into everything, not even the actual species itself!

"So the Lowee faction is the only one without mechs, but still have...unique technologies. Claiming to use...magic." Tevos stated as she rubbed her temples. "Regardless, no matter how long we spend our time here or even try to deny. It's clear that we are dealing with a sovereign power that uses a different set of technologies from our own. Technologies never thought possible...and powerful."

"I was reading what you two had brought together," She shook her head, "While you two have gathered detailed and vague information on their technologies, you payed little attention on the Humans themselves. Which has been been made up for by my people's efforts."

"We already know the basic biology of the Humans, as well as have Levo based Amino Acids." Her Omni-tool lit up. "Their average life span is around a hundred to two hundred years depending on individual health, and remarkably...they've only been a space faring race for twenty-five years!"

A choking sound was heard from the back of Sparatus' throat. Even with the evidence before him, part of him stills refuses to believe that the Humans have advanced so much. In a mere quarter of a century! Somehow advancing so much in a short time, where it took other races hundreds and thousands of years to get where they are now!

"As I said in the beginning," She scrolled through Omni-tool and the image of the table shifts. "C-sec has been getting effective help from the GA's Guild Agents, and not just the Human ones."

"What?" Sparatus' mandibles twitched, did he hear her correctly.

"These guilds have been actively recruiting and evaluating then accepting those that aren't their species," Tevos explained as a hint of smirk was on her lips. "Details are in your Omni-tools, but I'm afraid that we must cut this meeting short, the meeting with one of the CPUs is about to begin."

"Tch, we know." Sparatus said as he stood up, making a note to 'ask' why she just brushed this meeting by. "A matter on territory dispute. Which one was it?"

"CPU Black Heart."

* * *

"Damn them," Saren bitterly muttered as he looked at one of the Human mechs flying above the arm. "Damn them all."

The mech flew past them as they descended down into the wards.

"We've both seen the news Saren," His friend and squadmate, Vakira, reminds him as stands next to him. "From what it sounds like, these Humans helped save the Citadel."

"Ha, _save_...they've practically conquered it."

Fracias Vakira mentally sighed as the elevator opens and the two step out.

It's been a month since the Gamindustri Alliance had released all it's prisoners to the Turian Hierarchy. He and Saren among others were immediately taken and asked to debrief everything they learned on the human colony of Shanxi. Currently they were on shore leave before eventually reassigned to some other unit, or a desk job or leave the military all together. Likely the latter to avoid being sent to a hellish planet or someplace that has Thresher Maws.

All because of the failure of Shanxi...

The information they shared was little, as it turned out they were dealing with a faction of a species known as Humanity. This faction was known as Lowee...and they were led by a _Goddess._ Actually, all four factions of this species claimed to be led by a divine entity.

It was...rather interesting...he remembers hearing the term of CPU in his time as a prisoner. Originally he thought it was a high ranking position among the Humans, but it's also another title for their...Goddesses. Either way it was an interesting time...he ended up playing the Human's games.

They were, entertaining to say the least, even if the controllers were a bit awkward to hold. It still seems strange the humans would allow them to use their systems to pass the time and entertain themselves. Then again they only allowed the more cooperative prisoners to use it.

Vakira puts those thoughts to the side, he glances to his squadmate. Who was looking increasingly bitter...

It was, disturbing to the both of them when they caught up to recent events. The Humans had nearly taken Pheiros, and where close to destroying all the fleets that were defending Palaven. All with little casualties on the Human's side, it's nothing to laugh at nor brush aside. The Hierarchy isn't going to recover from those loses, and their stance in the galaxy would soon be called into question.

These Humans have proven to be powerful in many ways, yet they are so much more unbelievable. Example being how they've refused to join the Council, no species has ever done such as thing, yet when the Citadel came under attack from those...monsters. Many more than he'd seen on that colonized world of theirs, the Humans immediately took to the defense of the civilians. Even helping and coordinating with C-sec to help people survive.

...A warm yet savoring aroma filled the air, causing Vakira to pause in thought and step to look at the source. His partner doing the same thing.

"Step right up! Fresh hot Ramen and other delicacies from Gamindustri!" They see a female human standing in front of a food stall of sorts, it had strange markings on the sides with other council species languages. Though for some reason he sees a Human, a _Turian_ and a _Krogan_ **_cooking_** from behind the stall. Somehow looking happy and content to cook whatever they were making.

"We serve both Levo and Dextro based food! Cooked by _professionals_ from different species!" The human yelled as she took some sort of pose, red fur/hair covered her head and was wearing red clothing with some sort of cape. A primitive weapon was at her side, a jagged sword, while two strange curved firearms were holstered on the lower part of her legs.

"AnAn," He hears the Human from behind stall say. "Noodles are ready, time for a break. And Anya called, said she'll be here soon."

"Okay Jace!"

"Damn that nickname..."

"Sorry, _Honey~"_

Vakira watched as the red haired human was about to sit then turned her head towards them. They were but less than a few meters away from her.

"Oh, would you two like to order something!" She waved them over with a smile. "We got plenty to eat!"

"No," Saren barely said neutrally as brushed past his partner. "Let's go Vak-"

A audible growl from Saren's stomach made said Turian stop and grumble in annoyance.

"Well someone sounds hungry," The human's smile somehow grew mischievous yet didn't hold any malice. "Come on, we got plenty of food for Dextro amnio people, while I don't know if I can eat it. Vex is a great cook, so is Gus-Gus."

"That is not my name." The Krogan growled in annoyance, sending a glare at the human.

Said human glared right back, smile never leaving her face, after several seconds the Krogan actually backed off.

"That is not my name...boss." The krogan muttered as he went back to cooking some kind of fish.

"Good," She looks at the two like nothing happened. "Gus-Gus is great at cooking despite appearances, heck even his red salmon is nearly on par with Jace's."

"Heard that!" The other human groaned as he place a bowl of, string like-actually Vakira didn't know how to describe it, on the table. For some reason it had two wooden sticks in it. There was a strange yet pleasant aroma coming from it...

"Anyway," The human in red grabs the bowel as she crossed her legs. She takes the two sticks and places them between her fingers. "We got food if ya hungry, and don't worry we pass all health regulations. Gus-Gus washes his hands."

The Krogan growled but didn't say anything as he adds spices to the fish.

Vakria could only stare, it was the time for lunch, and Saren didn't have any breakfast. Might as well get something to eat...

The Turian placed his hand on his squadmate's shoulder.

"Let's eat something Saren," He suggests as moves to one of the stall seats. "Besides you haven't eaten breakfast."

His squadmate narrowed his eyes at him before sighing in annoyance, his hunger winning the fight.

"Fine but one meal." He bitterly muttered, clearly not liking this.

"And I'll pay," Vakira nodded as he moved to sit next to the human, his squadmate opposite to him. Far enough as he can from the humans, and the krogan, while in front of the other Turian.

"Well, I'm no expert on Turian cuisine so Vex give them something good!" The human ordered the Turian behind the stall.

"Yes, Ma'am." Said Turian nodded as she looked at the two. "I have the house special, it's similar to the human noodles. What AnAn's currently eating right now, it's quite good but the downside it's usually eaten with two sticks. I don't know why she insists..."

"Tis tradition!" The human, AnAn?, proclaimed as she somehow ate from the bowel with the two sticks. "Ah, good noodles, but since you guys have two fingers. You can just use a fork, but the metal ruins the flavor in my opinion."

"Only cause it's not gold," The human behind the stall mutters.

Vakira could only stare as Saren just grunted as he tried not to look at the human.

...

Perhaps he made the mistake of insisting to eat...

* * *

Rik'tar didn't know what was going on...not any more at least.

A while ago he arrived and tried to find decent work on the Citadel, then the station is invaded by _monsters._ Actual monsters that somehow literally spawned from thin air! While trying to survive the sudden arrival of the monsters, he ended up encountering several officers of C-sec. Who by chance needed help with the hatches to the Keeper tunnels. So they can help the people...

He accepted and went in just in time to see a large monster to spawn in the distance, before having the encounter with the two humans. The rest as one would say is history.

He only heard a little about them, which was the fact that they managed to take on the Turian fleets in Palaven and actually won! From what he heard, this new species is strong enough to take on the _peace_ keepers of the galaxy, without losing a _single_ ship! On the Turians' home territory!

Naturally as any person would, he doubted it, then he actually saw the ships.

By the ancestors, he'd never seen ships that large in his life, they even bigger than the Liveships on the Flotilla! Somehow they have ships that can reach nine kilometers, _nine!_

He shook his head which drew the attention of the robed human next to the door. He was currently in the Human Embassy, in the faction Leanbox's floor. Sitting in a chair waiting, for what, he has no idea...

Two months ago, he held a conversation with that human, Sergeant Phoenix. She had asked him about his people, and he answered what is considered common knowledge in both the citadel space and his people. Nothing potentially dangerous or that can bite his people later, as he doesn't know how these Humans would react to his people.

As the rest of the galaxy looks down on them for creating the Geth...yet she expressed sympathy and actual distaste on the decision the council had made all those centuries ago.

In her own words she said, 'That's pure Dogoo shit!'. Whatever she meant by that...

After that, reinforcements arrived and the area they were in became secure, it was the first time he saw the mechs they use. Huge six meter tall mechs, called Titans, which apparently have very advanced VIs. That disturbingly almost seem like actual-

His thoughts are interrupted as the door to the room he was in opened. A human woman steps in and the robed one bowed at her presence.

Getting a clear view, he noticed two things. There was an air of authority around her, and she has the largest chest he has ever seen! Something that would make an Asari dancer jealous...not that he would know that.

Rik'tar adjusted himself as she looked at him.

"Greetings," She gave a friendly? smile at him as she moves the seat in front of him. "I am CPU Green Heart, ruler of Leanbox."

"H-hello," He greeted back. "I am Rik'tar nar Ranisha."

"Hello Rik'tar," She sat down in front of him and placed her hands on her lap. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No," He shook his head. In the wards, he was approached by two Titans, that flew down to hover near him. They politely asked him to come with them to the embassy. He reluctantly agreed and was escorted to the embassy via a shuttle like vehicle. Which he wonders how does it work at all...including those mechs ability to fly.

"Oh, it seems there an error in communications then," She shook her head. "My apologies, you are here because of a report I was given."

"Report?"

"Sergeant Phoenix's to be exact," She tilted her head. "She was rather detailed on your people, which had caught my attention."

Phoenix's report, so she reported everything he told her to her leadership! He honestly expected that, she was a soldier after all.

"But some of the information seemed to be left out, the history of your people none the less." The human leader placed her hands together, there was a slight bounce from her chest. "Phoenix had done it on purpose. The young woman knew I would've want to talk to you personally, so she purposely withheld information in the report."

"She did that?" He was surprised by the sergeant's actions. "Why?"

"Yes, I asked her myself, she replied that it wasn't her story to tell and I respect her for it. But it didn't mean she'd go unpunished." Her smile remained. "Though it isn't something severe or to fret over, so she was sentence to an hour of playing _BL_ and assigned _mandatory_ shore leave with her squadmate."

"Okay," Was all Rik'tar could say. "So, what now?"

"An exchange of information." The human nodded towards the robed one, who bowed and quietly left the room. "Tell me about your people's history and culture, and I'll tell you of Humanity's."

"Why would you want to know about my people?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Everybody in the Galaxy has treated his people like Pyjak dung, all for the mistake that is the geth. Seeing them as thieves and beggars, they even leave 'gifts' if the Migrant Fleet arrives in someone's system just to get them to leave. So what could this humanity possibly want with his people?

"Why, to know the full story from your people's prescriptive." Her smile somehow became warm and more friendly. "I also want the Gamindustri Alliance to offer a hand in friendship and form a possible partnership with the Quarians. If not then trade will do, especially in entertainment."

"...What?" Was Rik'tar's intelligent response. "...A partnership!? Why!?"

"It is better to make friends than enemies," She closed her eyes and tilted her head. "Besides, it is a duty of a goddess to help those in need."

"Goddess?"

Somehow Rik'tar knew that this was going to be a long day...maybe even more than that.

* * *

The Guild was much larger than he had expected. How come the Keepers are ignoring such drastic change to Citadel architecture? Also, how did they managed to build this building in less than two months?

"OI, Garrus!"

The Turian turned to see Alison and a group of familiar human approaching him.

"Shepard." He greeted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh, call me Shep or Alison," She waved off. "Anyway, took you long enough. You ready?"

"I-"

"The fact that your here means your interested," She interrupted him, then walked to the building next to them. "Come on, I'll give ya a quick tour and then the evaluation will start."

"...Right." He found himself nodding as he moved to catch up to her.

They enter through a set of large doors and see a luxurious hall, with multiple pillar like structures that have holographic boards on them. Displaying multiple texts in different languages, even Turian, which seemed a bit of surprise the first time he visited.

All over the main floor, were humans and even other council races interacting with the holograms and each other.

Both of them come to a stop at one of the holograms, Alison brings up the interface and moves in a way that shows she's done this a lot.

"Let's see," She flips through a few screens. "Hunting, collecting, exterminating, fetching, mmm. Need something easy, got it."

She presses an icon and the screen turns green. "Kay, signed us up for a simple hunting quest. Gonna hunt a bunch of Dogoos, damn slime balls populations are rising again."

"Dogoos?" He tried and likely didn't pronounce correctly.

"Yeah, those things are generally weak but can be dangerous for civilians." She motioned him to follow. "Good for beginners to grind in early levels, plus the drops are good to sell for basic equipment. But the damn slime is hard to wash off...wait do you even understand a word I just said."

"Um...no." Garrus said honestly, though some of the words she used sounded vaguely familiar.

"Damn," Her hand slaps against her forehead. "Well crap, forgot the fact that you're not from Gamindustri, so half the stuff we say and do may not make any sense. Plus I just selected a quest without explaining how I did it, even though it's like an RPG and MMO...sorta."

She sighs before shrugging. "Meh, gonna have to wing it then, alright come on. Gonna finish this quest then explain everything."

"Besides it's our lucky day," She crossed her arms. "The Goddess of Planeptune herself is gonna be with us later, and her candidates."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, my partner is babysitting her...which is weird thing to say since it's fringing Purple Heart! Who's second when it comes to Lady Black Heart herself."

He could only stare.

"Anyway," She shook her head. "Come on, let's get going."

Garrus silently wondered if he's gonna regret this...

* * *

"Oh, this is what you called me for Chika?"

"Yes, Leanbox's Shares have been fluctuating strangely. When examined, they match a pattern seen years ago. Specifically with a certain event. "

"Ah, I see it now, the amount more than matches it. Though it's strange for it to happen now of all times...does it have to do with recent events?"

"What should we do Histoire?"

"If it is what it appears to be, then contact Vert soon. She'll finally get what she always wanted."

"Right... _gonna have to compete for darling sister's attention...dammit._ "

"Did you say something Chika?"

"No! Nothing!"

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter and not much in this one sadly, just some development and progress of the plot. Plus hitting writer's block in my other story, just having a bit of trouble with a few things. _Will_ update that one next...**

 **As one might expect, things are really going to go AU and then some. Though it might have some semblance of the original timeline...maybe.**

 **As seen, the CPUs would do their own thing from time to time. Likely for the benefit of their nation or the GA, though things may not go as planned.**

 **Anyway, Read, review, or find a much better story. Or make your own.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **PocketDualMonsters : Thanks, really did my best to write in a way that works. Will see about that banter later...**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : I try to create a pace to update the chapters faster, never guaranteed to actually write something. Due to either writer's block or other things in life...but I do the best I can to make it work.**

 **Ha, STG may be surprised to see random boxes everywhere...but yes, a fun suggestion.**

 **Thanks, wanted to do something with Linda, and I actually like her. Despite the things she's done in the games and anime, but she always displayed that potential for something more.**

 **Also, Peashy...well we'll see pretty soon...really soon.**

 **jlchrist : Thanks, hope I don't disappoint! Ha, I get what'cha mean.**

 **ytterbium01 : Thank you, hope to not disappoint!**

 **Guest : May not be there but may be seen in future chaps...maybe.**

 **Nyamu : Well, this technically has never been done before on this site. Was kinda nervous in making this crossover of these two awesome games. Plus, was hoping this may inspire others to write more crossovers...want to see how others might go.**

 **Thanks, tried to balance the character's roles, and tried not to make one overly powerful or too weak.**

 **Also that is a funny side story, thanks for that. Almost forgot that Aria was a gamer...almost. Kinda makes me want to use it...but would have to adjust a couple of things. As well as permission...**

 **At least Peashy didn't transform, that would've brought the building down on them entirely. Poor Aria though...**

 **Nep-passing-by : Actually have a few ideas on that, hehe, shocked council likely to happen soon.**

 **Touhoufanatic : Thanks hope not to disappoint, though if you don't mind me asking, what exactly was your idea. If you remember it by chance...can respond either PM or review if you decide to answer. Your choice.**

 **Garrus seeing Iris Heart...that'd be interesting. *Chuckles Mischievously* Very interesting...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both belong to their respective owners. Same goes for other obvious characters and their respective series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Chap rated R for references...some obligated, some not.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So...correct me if I miss heard you. You are saying that you are one of four divine beings that have descended from this other realm, Celestia. Because of a war that has lasted centuries then had realized that it was pointless. Had protected Humanity for centuries in exchange for faith and leadership while progressing rabidly in technology. Which you claim that the majority of was already developed then improved before you left your homeworld and discovered the mass relays. Technology that is powered by Crystals, that is the physical form of the faith the people have in you. You also apparently have access to...magic...actual magic. Did I miss anything?"

"No, that is a simplified version of the story and explanations I have given you, Rik'tar. It is common knowledge in Gamindustri."

By the ancestors, either this human is out of her mind or he was for _somewhat_ believing her!

Rik'tar shook his head as he looked at the human, or _goddess,_ or CPU as an alternate title.

For the past, hour or hours?, he didn't keep track, they've been conversing with each other. Exchanging information on their people, which has been...interesting.

She, Green Heart, had quietly listened to every thing he told her. Which was still public and common knowledge about his people, including the history and culture. She only asked the occasional question, that was usually related to the Geth. What they were, worked, and how they came to be.

He had explained that they were originally worker drones meant for labor, and the platforms were eventually linked together for more complicated tasks.

Though when he told her of when the Geth first became sentient and questioned their existence. From how his ancestors tried to terminate them out fear of rebellion, to the Morning War, of when the Geth killed millions upon millions, driving his ancestors away from their homes and onto the stars. Exiling them to this terrible existence of theirs.

Her eyes seemed to harden and her brow narrowed a little, but the expression vanished and appeared throughout the story.

"It's...a lot of information to process." He stated as she took a sip from her drink, some kind of tea.

"Yes," Her smile was still friendly somehow. "I understand it is a bit much, and it's different from what your people have believed in. It would natural to hold doubts..."

"Though it seems I hold Sergeant Phoenix my thanks," She places the cup down and placed her hands on her lap. "I understand now why she withheld information. As stated before, I want the Gamindustri Alliance to offer a partnership with your people or at the least a chance for trade. Is it possible for you to assist in arranging a meeting?"

"I, yes," He slowly nodded. "I can send the message to the Admiralty Board and explain everything to them."

The...CPU nodded. "As a gesture of goodwill, with your permission, I will give you a message and the invitation as a means to complete your pilgrimage and return you to your flotilla. As well as much supplies one of our old shuttles can carry, supplies likely needed by the Flotilla. Unfortunately I cannot spare any technology or my fellow CPUs would hold... _disagreements._ As we've have agreed to not spread our technology, to the Citadel Council at least, with the exception being for entertainment. Though if negotiations go well, and the fact that your people are _not_ affiliated with the council...that matter can be up for debate."

Rik'tar blinked as he processed the words that were spoken. He had half a mind to check if his air filtration systems were malfunctioning or his suit was punctured.

Was this...an actual chance...

"Of course that is with your-Rik'tar?"

...a chance for his people? The Flotilla is constantly in need of resources, repairs for the centuries old ships, and in need of so much more. Due to their status, it's often difficult to acquire the necessary resources. If this...goddess...was genuine in her offer then the Flotilla will have a chance to access resources easier, and potentially less of the scorn and insults.

Potential allies and, as she said herself, the possibility of their technology...even one of those kilometer long ships would be a wonder for the fleet.

"Rik'tar, are you alright?"

"M-my apologies but," He shook his thoughts aside. "I...don't know what to say, this is unexpected. I...I'll deliver the message and...invitation?"

A light appears from near her hand, she grabbed it and it somehow shattered to reveal a tablet of some sort.

"This contains a first contact package, and the means to contact us." She hands him the tablet before he could say how it even came to be.

"I...understand." He looked down at the tablet, then at her, deciding to push the question of the magically appearing tablet aside. "When will I be able to go?"

 _Snap!_

At the snap of the CPU's fingers, one of the robed humans came in.

"When ready to leave, you'll be escorted to one of our ships. From there, the captain of the ship will have you escorted to where the Migrant Fleet is. You'll be given the shuttle and resources as promised. We'll await contact from your leadership."

"Though, the captain of the ship must be given the exact coordinates of the location." She placed her hands together. "As I explained to you before."

"Yes, these Stein Drives as you called them..." He remembered that bit of the conversation. "I will give the necessary coordinates, but it won't be too close to the fleet. Or..."

"Or else an incident may occur," She nodded. "Yes, I understand-"

"Vert?" Something appears next to her, it look like a screen of some sort, showing another Human. "Vert, may I borrow you for a moment?"

"Histoire? What's wrong?"

"Something of importance, please come to the Twin Infinities, it is better if you see for yourself."

"...Alright, I'll be there shortly." With that the screen vanished, making Rik'tar wonder how advanced their technology is for a screen to appear from seemingly nowhere. "My apologies Rik'tar, but it seems that I have other business to attend to."

"I understand, thank you for this...opportunity."

"Think nothing of it, I look forward to meeting again." The CPU, Green Heart, nodded as she stood up and looked at the robed human.

"Please inform Captain Kuttor of her mission, and make sure the Flamed Soul is prep to leave as soon as priority VIP arrives." She says as passes the robed human and opens the door.

"Yes, milady."

As she left, Rik'tar looked at the tablet again.

Somehow he knew that this will be an interesting return to the migrant fleet, and a really unexpected way to end his pilgrimage.

* * *

Did she make the right choice?

This is what Vert wondered as she stepped on to the shuttle as the doors closed. Leaving the embassy and making it's way out of the presidium.

She understood the risks of what she just did and how easily it can back fire on them.

But The Gamindustri Alliance needs all the allies they can get. They are completely new to the galactic community and have no allies or support to speak of.

The combined territory they have is relatively small when compared to the Council's as well as numbers of fleets. While the four nations had acted independently from one another in terms of ship building, quality and numbers of said ships. Their now allied fleets are still small compared to the Council's.

Not counting their personal dreadnoughts...or the quality and technological abilities of their ships. As well as the added factor of the CPUs' and candidates' fighting strength.

Lowee has four fleets in it's arsenal, with a fifth one nearing completion. Giving Blanc's total number of ships to be close to five hundred.

Leanbox has five fleets, with a six one recently finished. Giving Vert a total of six hundred vessels.

Lastation has seven fleets, with rumors of an eighth in the works. Allowing Noire a total of seven hundred, and what ever is of the rumored eighth one. If it exists...

Planeptune, as one might expect being the most advanced of the four, has a total of eight fleets. Giving Neptune eight hundred ships.

It presents the Gamindustri Alliance a rough estimate of a little over two thousand and six-hundred ships. A rather impressive amount for the twenty-five years they have been in space.

In terms of quality the GA holds the advantage, as proven with the battles in Shanxi, Pheiros, and Palaven. Though when compared to the thousands of ships owned by the Council who have been in space for thousands of years. While likely regulated through treaties and agreements, the sheer number of the ships they have can present a problem.

While they have...a complicated relationship with the Council which so far has been peaceful, should something happen by chance. There's a possibility of both sides being forced into a confrontation.

It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, but Vert knows the other CPUs, minus Neptune, are thinking on that possibility. While they'll do what they can to prevent it, they'll be prepared if they end up on that path. Though the Council is not the only other faction to deal with. As there was also the Terminus systems, claimed to be lawless, teaming with pirates and slavers. With an unknown number of factions within that area of the Galaxy.

Another problem to possibly deal with not far from home...the Batarian Hegemony, and their practices of slavery.

Which brings to what she was doing with Rik'tar, arranging a meeting with the Quarian leadership in hopes of forming a partnership. Or an alliance if that can be possible...

From what they've learned about the codex and Rik'tar's stories. The Quarian's have dealt with so much and suffered needlessly over a terrible mistake that was made their ancestors hundreds of years ago. Such a cruel fate...to be exiled, scorned, and have no allies to support you. All because of ancestors letting their fear and paranoia make a rash decision that cost them so much.

A thought crossed Vert's mind as she placed her hands together. The shuttle had left the Citadel and making it's way to the Twin Infinities.

While the four nations, _officially_ have no ' _true'_ AI to speak of. Not counting the research being done by her nation's scientists and the other nation's as well. As well as that project Vert's top scientist, _Halsey,_ is working on in Reach.

The Titans have the _closest_ things _so far_ to an actual AI, even though they bounded by three basic protocols. Link to pilot, Uphold the mission, and Protect the pilot.

Despite the protocols, they can actually care deeply for the pilots that bonded and fought with them. Even at times can express thoughts and emotions of their own with the pilots listening to them.

She remembers in the spawning event, the downed NorthStar Titan asked for her help in getting the pilot to safety. After it had to rip it's own chasis open in order to free the pilot. Then later had thanked her when she dropped the unconscious pilot off with medics.

Able to display emotions and thoughts yet are still in their infancy in terms of AI research.

Thankfully the Council seems to believe that the Titans have advanced VIs, partly thanks to the protocols established within them. As well as the majority of their pilots had read the Codex that was distributed. Then more or less had an unspoken agreement to make sure their Titans didn't display anything to indicate that they're really AIs.

Though when it is eventually figured out, she knows the headaches that will come of it.

As the Council had banned the creation and research of AIs out of fear and paranoia of them turning on their creators. If discovered, the Council would likely demand them to dismantle and destroy any AIs they have. Despite being in no position to make such demands.

The banned creation and research of AIs was one of the measures, she and her fellow CPUs had disagreed on. But didn't voice them as that would have led to further diplomatic problems.

Though the Quarians' reaction...that is a potential conundrum, as it is clear with their history with the Geth.

"Lady Green Heart," The pilot speaks from the cockpit. "We'll be nearing the Infinities in thirty seconds."

"Understood," Vert nodded as she sees said ships come into view.

Future problems aside, she needs to notify the others of the future meeting.

As it is likely the Gamindustri Alliance's first chance of gaining needed allies.

* * *

"Okay Garrus," Alison Shepherd crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "We're far enough away for the Dogoos not to notice us. Good spot to take shots from and not get covered in slime."

"Right," The Turian nodded as he unfolded his rifle and crouched. "How many?"

"Hm, standard hunting quest, so the quota is ten. There's a good thirty below us, thankfully no huge Dogoos...yet." She looked at the monsters below. Which were frolicking about like it was a normal day.

The two were in one of the abandoned sections of the presidium, a simple park with trees and benches. Apparently dozens of areas of the Citadel became abandoned after the spawning event as they turned into spawning zones or 'dungeons' as some Guild Agents called them. Causing many to leave and stay away for their own safety, only ones that dare to enter are the Keepers, Guild Agents and their recruits.

As well as the occasional mercenary group, usually hired by desperate folks in a vain attempt to get their homes back. It usually ends with Guild Agents having to come in and rescue their asses from a high level monster, then recruit one of the mercenaries if proven potential worth.

"Alright," Shep stretched before snapping her fingers. "This is simple enough, but how about a proposal?"

"On what?" He looked at her in curiosity.

"How fast can you get fifteen dogoos in under a minute?" She smirked at him. "Not really part of the evaluation but if you can get them all faster then me than you get a _special_ treat. Simple yes or no, and I'm doing this cause I want to."

"...Sure why not," Garrus shrugged as he hefted his rifle. "What's this...special treat?"

"Won't say but it really is something useful for new Guild Agents." She playfully winks at the Turian. "Ready?"

He says nothing as he stared down his scope.

"Go!"

Immediately he shoots and hits a nearby Dogoo, it explodes in heap of slime. He reloads his weapon before hitting another one, then another one, then another. Shep watched him as he expertly reloaded his weapon, then fires and accurately hits a faraway Dogoo in the either the snout or the eye.

She whistles as he placed his rifle down, the end of the barrel was smoking.

"Not bad," Moving next to him she unfolds her arms. "That was a good twenty seconds. Would be faster if you'd used one of our rifles, especially a Lastation Sniper Rifle."

"My turn then," She holds out her hand, a familiar pixelated light appears as she takes a rifle from her inventory. "I'll end this in ten seconds!"

"Schatten Spectrum!" She yelled as she fires a shadow like beam. It travel upwards high above the area then the beam splits and rabidly travels downwards, hitting everything in a small radius.

Multiple Dogoos burst apart in a heap of slime as the beams rain down, burning some of the land even damaging nearby trees.

Shep let out a breath as the beam dissipated then holstered her now brought out rifle. Even if it was a small amount of SP she used, it still can take some energy out of her.

"Well," She glances at the end result. "I think I overdid it...damn no drops either."

One tree splits in half and falls to the ground...parts of it was on fire.

"What..." Garrus looked between her and the area in shock. "Was that-"

"Skills of a Guild Agent." She answered as she rubbed the back of her head. "But in hindsight you've already seen it."

Below them, a few Keepers had suddenly appeared and moved to repair the damaged area. A couple were picking up the fallen tree.

"Um, how about we return to the Guild?" She offered as the Turian continued to stare bewilderingly at her. "There we can finally answer your questions and give ya a bit of a history-"

A bright light appeared from the park, gaining the two's attention.

A Ancient Dragon spawned into existence from where the area the tree had fallen. Crushing a Keeper then roared as it spread it's wings.

"What the hell!?" Shepard widened her eyes as she took out her rifle.

Before she could even get a bead on the monster, it flew off the ground and moved away from them. Going behind some of the buildings, away from their sights.

"Damn," She lowered her weapon before to the Turian who had his own weapon out.

"Was that-"

"An Ancient Dragon spawned, here in a _low_ level area." She gritted her teeth. "Fuck, this is bad. Okay, quick lesson Garrus, every once and a while a high level monster spawns in an area where beginner level monsters typically are. They prey on low level Guild Agents and any civilian that wonders into the area. No idea why it happens other than it being annoying as shit and keeps us on our toes. It's the duty of a Guild Agent in adequate levels to take them out before some one gets hurt. Plus the drops are good..."

"So we're going after it." He stated as he put his rifle away.

"Yeah, it'd be dangerous to make you go back and your applying to be a Guild Agent." She grinned as she holstered her weapon. "Besides..."

"... _K_ _illing an Ancient Dragon is a hell of a way to prove yourself._ " She whispered low enough for him not to hear.

"But first..." She pressed her hand against her ear. "Come on...pick up."

"Hello, Shep? Where are you, we're at the guild waiting for you." The voice of her partner filled her ear.

"Sorry, Iffy. We're going to be held up for a bit."

"Huh?"

"An Ancient Dragon spawned, so Garrus and I are going to hunt it. It's in one of the lower level areas, so need to take it out before someone gets hurt."

"...Alright but be careful, we'll see you when ya get back."

"Right later Iffy." She lowered her hand then rolled her neck. "'Kay Garrus, let's go. Damn thing probably not far off, stick with me. We'll watch each others backs."

"Right behind you."

* * *

"Lady White Heart," Veronika, one of Lowee's head scientists and mages, greeted Blanc as she entered the room.

She has orange hair with yellow ends and orange colored eyes, with glasses over them. She was wearing a white lab coat with the front unbuttoned, revealing her well endowed assets. Not as big as Thunder Tits' but still a bit of an annoyance to Blanc.

"Veronika," Blanc greeted back as said scientist takes a seat across from her. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes," The scientist nodded as she took a seat in front of the CPU. There was a slight bounce to her chest, which drew a slight twitch from Blanc's eyebrow.

"Here is the report as requested," Veronika hands Blanc a tablet. "Everything on there is all that we've learned on the Citadel Council's technology, especially those pesky Turians."

"Give me the overview," The CPU glanced at the tablet, fully planning to read it.

"Well as you know, from the Council's Codex and reports from our people," Veronika crossed her legs. "Their technology heavily relies on energy founded within the Mass Relays. They call it Element Zero, a rare material that holds traces of Dark Energy. Formed from materials effected by a star that had gone supernova. When subjected to electrical currents, it can manipulate the mass of an object within a field or selected radius. It's what this Council and supposedly the rest of the galaxy use for their ships to travel in FTL and every day lives. Similar to us and our reliance on Share Crystals but are more limited."

"What are the limitations?"

"Other then it heavily relying on the mysterious prefabricated space highway? It's rare, requires a lot of labor and difficult to harvest. Limits the sizes of ships and types weaponry as it doesn't generate it's own power. Weapons themselves are essential miniature railguns but fire grain sized rounds from a metal block, or a twenty kilogram slug depending on said weapon. They're not as adaptable as any of our weaponry and compared to Lastation's railguns, they can be a bit lacking...but I digress."

The Lowee scientist adjusted her glasses. "Their Element Zero Drive Cores require a lot of power and doesn't actually move their ships. Requiring the use of a separate fuel source. Said fuel source for their starships' engines is an isotope of helium, which has been given to us via reparations but we have little use for it. The Element Zero itself or in dust like particles can be toxic and cause cancerous tumors if exposed to directly. Thankfully these can be healed by magic and advanced medical practices. Though other than illnesses it can also have another effect on a select few."

Blanc rose an eyebrow.

"Biotics," Veronika grinned as something in her eyes twinkled. "Telekinetic like abilities that can manipulate Dark Energy, no actual magic found in said abilities. Biotic individuals can knock around objects from a distance, lift them, create barriers, or a singularity type effect to draw multiple objects close in a selected radius. Not bad, but not as diverse when compared to magic and skills used by Guild Agents. Though there are actually few among the various species that can use Biotics effectively. With the exception being the Asari, as they are able to use biotics naturally, but not all practice or grow their abilities."

"Anything else?" The CPU asked, definitely going to read the report in detail as soon as she can.

In the background beyond the room, there were faint sounds of laughter and shouting.

"I can spend an entire day explaining the tech, both advantages and disadvantages." Veronika pulled out a piece of what appeared to be wing shaped jerky. "But that would simply waste your time, by that I really mean me. As we both have other things to attend to. In simple terms, while the Citadel Council may use different tech, that isn't necessarily inferior to ours just _different._ It appears that they've modeled themselves off the Protheans, the ones they claim and believe to have built the Citadel and Mass Relays. Same unknown race that built that barren data archive on Mars and mysteriously disappeared fifty-thousand-"

"Nooo!" One familiar voice shouted, interrupting the scientist.

"Run!" Another familiar voice exclaimed.

"Lady White Sisters please!" The sounds of one of the basilicom staff members was heard outside the room.

Blanc quietly lowered her head, covering her eyes with her bangs. Standing up, she silently excused herself before opening the door, in a forceful manner. Nearly causing the reinforced door to come off it's hinges.

"You little shits!" The all too familiar scream of the CPU echoed throughout the embassy floor, and possibly the building itself. "How many times did I tell you to keep it down when I'm working!?"

"Blanc!" The twins approached their sister.

"Check this out!" Ram handed her sister a familiar book.

"Huh?" Blanc stared at her sisters before looking at the book then widened her eyes. Her hands trembled...but not in fear.

There was colorful crude drawing of her when she gets angry. All over the pages of the book. One of hers...one she hadn't finished and really loved to read.

"You're... **DEAD!** " She screamed in fury as her eyes are covered yet a single red orb stood out from the shadows of her bangs.

"Hehe, that's the face we drew!" Rom giggled.

"Ha, run before she catches us!" Ram grabbed her sister before running as they laughed.

"Get your ASSES _BACK **HERE!"**_ Blanc yelled as she chased after the troublesome twins, who continued to laugh.

Meanwhile, Veronika smirked as she took a bite of her winged shaped jerky, somehow sounding as if she was biting solid rock.

It was but another day for those two gaining their sister's attention.

"An always amusing spectacle...how unfortunate," The Lowee scientist hums as she takes another bite. "I was also going to tell her that we'll finally be able to stand up to a certain Green nation's Titan mechs...with our own _._ It'll be an interesting War:Games this year..."

* * *

Nihlus Kryik stayed silent as he watched the giant monstrous mech from a distance.

He carefully concealed himself against the buildings as his cloak stayed activated. It was in case his cloak were to fail he'd at least have cover.

The monster, called a Rival Mech was sitting and appeared to be waiting. For what, he couldn't possibly say...

It was around twenty meters in height, with a large lance and shield, the entire machine was painted gold.

Slowly the Turian brought up his Omni-tool, strangely it flickered oddly before allowing him to carefully take images of the monster then proceeded to move away from the area.

He's been doing this for a couple of weeks now, gaining whatever information he can on the humans and the monsters that appeared. Using images, additional vids and when ever possible, samples. Then report it to the council, but the information he's gathered so far can be considered trivial.

As the human's released reports and documents on the monsters. It held limited information, and appeared to be meant for people to understand the dangers on said monsters. As many areas on the Citadel have been taken over by these creatures, and unfortunately are now permanent residents.

Currently he was in the Wards, in an area now abandoned because of the monster population. Only Guild Agents seem to venture into here, dealing with the monsters while making sure they stay within their newly established 'spawning grounds'.

The ground shook, forcing him halt to see that the Rival Mech had started moving. It was slowly walking and moving it's head around as if it was looking for something. It couldn't be him, he was far enough and was cloaked.

Yet something felt wrong...

The monster brought up it's shield and lance then suddenly moved into a combat like stance. All before it looks directly at him as his cloak suddenly flickered then fell at the worst possible time.

Without hesitating he dashed from his spot and sprints at full speed. The monster charged and strikes the area he was in, piercing the ground with the tip of the lance.

Nihlus ran through the streets before turn towards a nearby alleyway, narrow enough so the monster couldn't fit.

A mechanical roar was heard as the lance crashed into the ground behind him, launching him into the air. He falls and rolls on his side before looking to see that the monster was glaring at him. It roars and on instinct, he activates his Omni-tool and launches an Overload at it's head.

Electricity sparked from it's eyes as it violently staggered back then crash into a building. Allowing him to get up and continue running, putting as much distance as he can.

He quickly summed up his options, the weapons he has are useless against that monster. So he needs to extract from the area. He had a skycar not too far from here, it was hidden but left on standby for situations like these.

Though he doesn't understand why his cloaked failed, it was still good for another minute or two so what was that? This has never happened to him before, the previous amount of times the monsters didn't noticed him and his equipment was running efficiently.

Was it because of the monster somehow? The only likely reason for that is something he read off the files. Which stated that Rival Mechs were intelligent and have a tendency to cast debuffs. Something he remember hearing from the humans.

These debuffs somehow had an effect on electronic equipment, such as holographic panels and Omni-tools. He remembers reading reports from C-sec officers that they experienced equipment failure and malfunctions during the incident. Like what happened to him when he was speaking with the council...

A bright light appears, causing the Turian to stop in his tracks and thoughts.

Ahead of him were more monsters, some were actual skeletons with glove like gantlets.

 _Skeleton Boxers._

The others were small purple shaped things on a small winged beasts carrying various weapons.

 _Eggplant Riders._

The monsters took quick notice of him and began to move.

Nihlus unfolded his rifle and fired short controlled bursts. The skeleton monsters were cut down quickly, while the Eggplant Riders scattered and took a formation of some kind.

The few holding bows, shot arrows at him forcing him to dodge then fire another burst. Hitting the ranged enemies before rolling to the side as one with a lance tried to charge at him. As soon as he stopped more charge at him...

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he activates his Omni-tool's flamethrower and bathes the closets ones in fire. Forcing some of them back while the ones on fire were quickly cut down by gunfire. He slaps a thermal clip into his rifle before firing a few more bursts on the remaining enemies.

The turian lets out a breath as the last of the riders fall.

He jogs away from the monsters' remains and out of the alleyway.

All the reports from C-sec claim that their equipment had failed or malfunctioned when certain monsters had spawned or were in the vicinity. Usually mechanical but sometimes organic, once said monster was destroyed or defeated the equipment goes back to normal functionality.

Likely the Rival Mech was using debuffs, so does that mean these 'debuffs' were constantly active? If so, what is the range, what other kind of effects can these have, and what are ways to counter act it?

Coming into a clearing, he sees the skycar he left, still in the same condition as he had left it and no monsters were around.

As he jogged toward the vehicle a dread and malicious feeling overcomes him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Just in time for something to drop in from above and land in front of him, causing the ground to shake.

He took a step back and gripped his rifle as he recognized the figure.

It was the Rival Mech from before, it must have flew above the buildings and found him!

The monster roared as it took a defensive stance, bringing up it's shield and lance. Somehow looking at him murderously with it's purple optics as he raised his rifle.

"The dashing heroine appears in a time of crisis!" A voice echos around the area, causing the two to pause in their actions.

"Justice Kick!" Something comes in from above and smashes into the Rival Mech's head. Forcing the monster to fall sideways and crashes with a heavy thud.

Something lands in front of him, it was a female human!

"The defender of Gamindustri and the Citadel has arrived!" The human yelled as she did some sort of pose. Somehow her blue hair and red scarf fluttered, despite there being no wind.

Nihlus could only blink, then looked at the down monster, then back at the human.

Who was this human and how did she find him? A Guild Agent likely, but the area was clear of humans when he arrived, and he took steps to hide his presence. Also, how did she just bring down a twenty meter tall monster with a _kick!?_

A roar interrupted his thoughts as said monster started to stand up, it looked at them in something akin to fury. Half of it's face was heavily damaged and sparked somewhat.

He aimed his rifle but the human raised her arm.

"Do not fret!" She yelled as she assumed a stance of some sort. "I will-"

The Rival Mech charged and brought it's lance down on them.

Before the Turian could react the human jumps and performs a spinning back kick, hitting the lance. Making it land to the side, creating a field of dust and wind. Forcing the Turian to instinctively duck his head and shield his eyes. He sees her land on top of the weapon and sprints along it.

A light appears and a suddenly weapon appears in her hands. It was some kind of energy sword!

The monster roared as it let's go of the lance and brought it's shield, ready to defend itself.

"Take this!" The human jumps and slashed at the monster's head, but was knocked back by the shield bashing her.

She falls on her back and lands in front of the monster, dropping her weapon. The Rival Mech grabbed the lance and held it over the female.

On gut instinct, Nihlus brought up his rifle and fired several bursts. The rounds ricocheted off the head and arm, but gained the mech's attention. It roared as it threw the lance at him, he rolled to the side as far as he could.

The lance barely missed him and impales a nearby building. Parts of it fall then hit the ground behind him creating more dust and debris.

The mech roared as it's purple optics dimly glowed then flashed. It turned to face him completely with it's shield raised.

"Justice Kick!" He sees the human a few meters in the air as she kicked the monster's head once more.

The Rival Mech crashed into a building then roared in something akin to pain. The human lands on one of it's shoulders, her energy sword in hand, and stabs then slashes the mech's neck. Cutting off the head and kicking it from the body.

It squirmed before going still, then falls as the human jumps away and lands several feet away.

The human approached him as the dust clouds appeared then dissipated. A light appears from her hands once more, making the weapon disappear.

"Hello!" She gives a friendly wave. "Name's Nisa! Gamindustri and Citadel Heroine of Justice!"

"...Heroine of Justice?" Nihlus blinked in disbelief.

"Mhm! I thank you for the assist back there." The human, Nisa, nodded before tilting her head in a random direction. "Huh? A cry for help? Then, I'm off. Up, up, and aaaaway!"

The human suddenly sprinted off and jumped over a small building then continues to move until she is no longer seen.

Again, Nihlus blinked and stared at the spot for a minute before shaking his head.

He looks at the dead monster then decided to collect samples from it's corpse. Valuable information may be learned from this mechanical monstrosity.

As he worked his thoughts turned to what just happened.

Somehow that human was able to deflect a massive weapon with a _kick,_ jump several meters high, _kick_ and destroy that monster then act like it was normal thing. Before casually leaping over a small building...

Is this one of the many things humans can do? Somehow summon weapons from thin air, can be stronger than a _Biotic Krogan_ , and somehow defeat monsters the size of a _building?_

This...was going to be a long report for him to make. As well as a potential test on his sanity...that was a guarantee...

However, it does present an interesting scenario, should the Council pursue friendly relations with the Gamindustri Alliance.

Otherwise...

 _ **Ping!**_

As the Turian took another sample from the monster, he heard something fall, from the mech to be exact. He turns then narrows his eyes as he walks up to the object.

It looked to be a plate of alloy, yet it appeared different from the rest of the monster as it had no color. Slowly he picks up the plate with surprising ease, it was barely heavy for him. He stares at the plate before scanning it with his Omni-tool.

The results were expected yet earned his surprise. It was made up of unknown metals and elements yet bared a near match to previous samples. Specifically ones relating to the mechs the humans used, Geardums, Alloy Cogs, and Titans. Somehow this plate is related to the one of the alloys that is found within those mechs.

Was it one of the base ingredients for how they build those machines? That is used or refined in someway?

Nodding to himself, he grabs the plate and proceeds to the skycar, which has been miraculously unharmed.

He stops and takes one last look at the dead monster before continuing.

If the Council fails or other events occur, causing relations between them and the Humans to turn...hostile. A worse alternative may occur, likely making the Krogan Rebellions or even the Rachni wars seem like simple skirmishes.

If that were to happen, then they'll need whatever advantages they could get. Or at least prevent such a scenario from happening by finding a way to match the human's in technology or weaknesses.

However...he wouldn't want that to happen. As these humans, while bizarre and different from what the galaxy has seen.

Show potential for something more...

The doors of the skycar open, letting him place the plate of alloy inside. Taking control of the vehicle, the doors close and he flies away from the area.

Unknowingly setting another stepping stone for the soon to be events.

* * *

"...We're close." Alison states as they close in on the monster. "Stay behind me."

Garrus nodded as he readied his rifle. They didn't have to travel far from the park they were in, but there weren't any good spots to set up. Forcing them to get close to the monster.

The Turian followed her as they pass through an empty row of stores and restaurants.

He recognizes the place, passed through here a couple times in his early C-sec days. They had some good food, shame that it's in this state.

Glancing to the outside area he stops then taps Shepard on the shoulder. She looks at him then at what he was staring at.

The monster, Ancient Dragon, it was inside one of the restaurants, it seemed to be...doing nothing.

"It's waiting," Alison whispered as they move into cover. "Shit not good. Also doesn't help it's bordering another area, don't know how strong the monsters are on this end."

"What's wrong with it waiting?" He asked as she kept watch.

"Monsters can be extra dangerous if they're waiting." She gritted her teeth. "Varies in terms of rarity, but no matter the level they'll put up a tough fight. It always seems like their waiting for a good fight..."

"Doesn't matter," Shaking her head she looks at him. "This Ancient Dragon is level twenty-five, easy enough for me but I can still get injured. You however won't last a second from a claw swipe, so we need to...wing this."

"What you do mean?" Garrus asked as a light appears from her hands.

"Means we work on it as it goes." A new rifle appeared in her hands. "So I'm letting you borrow this...just for this fight."

She holds out the weapon, "Technically I'm not supposed to do this, regulations, fairness and BS, but that sniper ya got isn't rated for monsters like that thing."

Garrus stared at the weapon for a second, then quietly put away his before grabbing it. It was heavy, black as night and somehow elegant looking. The grip was soft yet firm, it appeared to be hold a small magazine behind the grip and inside the stock. Something he's only seen in documentaries about ancient Turian gunpowder based weaponry, yet this gun was using something similar. It had a scope that was shaped like a square, with several small buttons.

"It's a Lastation semi-auto energy sniper rifle, basic in tech but packs enough punch to hurt anything up to twenty-seven." Shep explains as he gripped the barrel, getting used to the weight. "It uses small energy cartridges from the magazine, then ejects them when a shot is fired. I rarely use this thing so I only have one spare mag. Ammo is limited too so you only got five shots, make them count."

He nodded as she hands him the other magazine.

"Oh, when firing, keep it pressed to your shoulder or it might bruise or break your arm."

"...Right." He says as he puts the magazine into one of his compartments. Unsurprisingly it was sticking out of his leg, it was meant to hold thermal clips and other items.

"'Kay, now let's see we can find a good spot to hit it," She looked at the monster then widened her eyes. "...Crap."

He looks and sees an empty space where the monster should have been.

Did it move when they we're-

"Get down!" She pulled him back as a fire exploded on the spot they were at.

The two looked up to see the Ancient Dragon in the air, it roared at them as fire emanated from it's mouth.

"Scatter!" They move as another fire ball comes between them, forcing them to run in separate directions.

"I'll draw it's attention!" Alison yelled as another light appears from her hands, revealing another rifle. "Hit it's wings and head!"

Garrus didn't say anything as he went behind a wall and aimed his new weapon. The monster seemed to focus on Alison, who was expertly avoiding the fire balls. Leaving it's back vulnerable...

He squeezes the trigger, a blue beam is fired from the weapon as it recoiled then ejected a cartridge. The beam traveled fast then hits the monster's left wing, going right through it. It roared in pain before turning to face him, allowing clear shot at it's head.

He fires again, to his surprise the monster dodged the beam then before fire streams out it's mouth.

"Oi, keep on me ya damn lizard!" Small black beams pelt the monster's back. "Garrus hit it again!"

Without waiting he fires this time hitting the side of the head. There was actual steam and burning from the Ancient Dragon's face.

Again he fires, this time hitting over it's shoulder, the beam tears through the other wing.

The monster roared as it falls on the ground, still alive but it's wing was heavily damaged. It roars as it as held it's claws out and moved it's wings upward.

Garrus gripped the rifle as he fires once more, the beam heading straight for it's head. The monster roared as the beam makes contact, burning at it's face before piercing right through it's head. Making it go still then falls onto the ground dead...with steam appearing from the hole the head had.

He lets out a breath as he steps out of cover, he sees Shepherd running up to him.

"Not bad," She says as her weapon disappears. "Your arm feels alright?"

"It's feeling sore but I'm fine." He answered as she held out her hand. Giving back the rifle then the unused clip.

Light covered the items then they too disappeared. "Well that's good, you handled it well."

"...Why do I get the feeling you were testing me?" He asked as he slightly narrowed his eyes. "You could've used one of those skills from what it seemed."

"Sharp one ain't cha?" She chuckled then shrugged. "Well I literally could've ended it in one shot, but it's better for you to do it. Plus that takes care of evaluation, even though I'd of approve you anyway."

"Also," She held her hand out. "Since you just bagged an Ancient Dragon, you deserve this."

The pixelated light appears at her fingertips, two objects appeared at her finger tips.

"What is..."

"A beginners guide; shows the best spots to grind, requirements for certain weapons, recommended levels for taking on higher level monsters." She listed off as she handed him the first object. "As you can see, it's a book, but not an old paperback."

A book? He remembered his Grandfather owning one, but it looked old and worn with the text faded out.

He stared at said book, then opened it, surprisingly the text was in Turian. It displayed a moving image of a Dogoo, it wasn't a vid just a literal image of said monster bouncing up and down.

"Heh, surprised aren't you?" He looked up at her, she crossed her arms and legs. "Went through the trouble of getting a translated one, and picked the latest edition. Which shows you just about everything you need to know with Guild Agents. So the basics pretty much..."

"I...thanks."

"No problem," She nodded then handed him the other object.

He takes the object, it looked like some kind of badge.

"That right there is an official Guild badge. Doesn't do much but shows that you're or can be a Guild Agent, and have the right to access resources provided by the guild. Including the ability to level up, gain skills, and stats that makes you stronger than you were before. I'll admit, being a Guild Agent isn't for everyone. Some early beginners dropout after losing to a boss type monster, some die due to arrogance or just plain stupidity."

"For us humans, what we do, it's for all four nations and the goddesses themselves." She shrugged. "For you guys, it's for your people's safety, prosperity, and growth. But what it's up to you for whatever _you_ fight for."

She holds out her hand, "So what say you Garrus Vakarian? Are you ready to become a Guild Agent?"

He stared at her for a second, then nodded.

He holds out his hand and she took then shook it for a second.

"Good, then I'm taking you under my wing!" She smirked as she unfolded her legs. "But first, we're heading back to the guild. Need to make it official then do the initiation."

"Initiation?"

"Yeah, a trip to the arcades, with the rookie paying!" She sticks her thumb up and winked at him. "Besides I figure it be appropriate to see why we're from a world named Gamindustri."

That...sounded interesting.

Guess he might not regret this after all.

* * *

The Illusive Man took a drag of his cigarette as he read reports on the subject of Project Rebirth.

She's been progressing well these past few years...already reaching levels higher than their strongest operatives. Not surprising considering who she was and her origins...

He turns to the other report, one on the progress of finding Arfoire, as he expected little is turning up. Even with Annoydeath's recruitment, there is nothing so far that matches Arfoire's usual habits or anything that can be actually called a clue. Knowing her abilities, she could easily integrate herself into the Galactic community. She literally can be anywhere, inside a world underground, or publicly masking herself as a common citizen or in a high ranking position of power.

All while plotting her next phase, all with that old laugh of hers...

A ping notified him that Rei contacting him. He pressed a button on his chair then took a sip of from his glass.

"What is it Rei?" He asked his second in command.

"C-CPU Black Heart has just finished meeting with the council." Her timid voice fills the room. "As expected, she expressed intentions of expanding GA's territory and laid claim to systems that aren't under council jurisdiction or other faction control. Mostly areas in the opposite direction of Council space, so it was a mere formality and reminder that the GA will still be sovereign to the Council. The amount shown are more than enough for the four nations to share equally and are devoid of any garden worlds. Nothing of strategic value in the _council's_ view point, they seemed confused on that but they didn't ask out right."

"Likely still not believing the CPUs' abilities and what Share Energy can do."

"C-correct, with current claim, GA's territory will grow twice as much within several months." There was a pause. "However another set of matters arose while CPU Black Heart was meeting the council. It involves CPU Green Heart."

"What is it?" He asked as he reached for another sip.

"S-she had invited a Quarian into the GA embassy, Leanbox's floor." That made the glass stop short of his lips. Remembering the species and the reports forwarded to them by their agents in the Citadel.

"When was this?"

"An hour or so ago by our agents' report. Unfortunately we do not currently know the details of the meeting. But it is likely expected predictions, which can be evident with the Quarian boarding a shuttle and taken to a ship known as the Flamed Soul. Minutes before the ship jumped into unknown space."

"...They are finally reaching out," He stated after a few seconds then stood up from his chair. "The first choice being the species with the largest known fleet in the galaxy."

"F-from what it is reported, the Quarian fleet is potentially a glass cannon." Rei speaks up. "While they have an incredible number of starships, most are several centuries old and in constant state of repairs. It's reported that it is difficult for them to acquire necessary resources. Likely only allowing them to take on limited engagements. They wouldn't last long against several of the GA's fleets in a prolonged fight."

"I understand that Rei," He says as he took a few steps away from his chair. Staring out at the star in front of him. "Knowing that, I doubt CPU Green Heart is doing it to bolster defense capabilities. Regardless, measures must in place if they prove to be hostile."

He narrowed his cybernetic eyes, "Planeptune's Candidate... _Iris Heart_ has been seen with a Krogan. Knowing her _kind_ tendencies, Planeptune would inevitably bring that entire species into an alliance. Undoubtedly with involvement on the Genophage. Potentially finding a cure..."

"...The Council would feel threatened by that." Rei understood where he was going. "And will take measures against the GA and the CPUs. Using the STG and Spectres. M-maybe fleets if it comes to it."

"They won't take that drastic of an action," He took another drag from his cigarette. "Not without risk, based on their excuses on the Terminus Systems when dealing with Batarian slavers, war would be the last thing they want."

"S-so we have time then," He can picture Rei crossing her arms and putting a hand under her chin. "What about the other races?"

"What about them?"

"T-the Volus, from what is understood and complained by their ambassador. Has been given the short stick despite being the third race to have been with the council. Had made a standardized currency that's been used for millennia. Yet, despite the notable contributions, the Council has refused to give them a seat in their alliance. A sour point for their people...if they can be...s-subtly nudged to work with the CPUs...over time..."

"They may try to separate themselves from the council." The Illusive Man stated as hints of a smirk appeared on his lips. "While forming a partnership with the GA. Dividing the council of allies one by one to ensure the GA's dominance and gathering of shares. I trust that you've thought this through with the other Council species?"

"Y-yes," His Second in command stuttered for a second. "Some of the Hanar, for some reason, see humanity and the CPUs as champions of their gods. Still looking into ways that can be of use other then helping them gain more power. The Drell can potentially be persuadable, if our agents/healers can look into the disease that is affecting the Drell. That are exposed to humid climate over a long period of time. Called Kepral's Syndrome, it erodes their lungs, slowly taking away the ability to take in oxygen. I-it's possible to cure it with magic, but unknown with advanced medical practices."

"If the Drell are assisted then the Hanar may be swayed to become allies," She continues. "Elcor are under consideration, though may take time to persuade."

"Then we'll provide the means for the CPUs to gain allies and further gather shares." He walks back to his chair then sits down. "It'll be up to them to make the first move."

"R-right. That's all to report on for now, Har-Illusive Man." Rei disconnected the line, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

The Illusive Man took one last drag of his cigarette before deciding to bring up an old image. The image that is the symbol of Project Rebirth.

A orange swirl...something that belonged to the subject, and who is now the most invaluable person within Cerberus.

Jack Harper gave a small smile before taking down the image.

There was much work to be done...

* * *

"What do you mean my private quarters was quarantined?" Vert asked the Spartan, Master Chief, as he led her to an elevator. "What happened?"

"Unknown ma'am," He says as they enter the elevator then descend down. "All staff except the Oracle of Planeptune has been barred from your quarters. Ordered by Oracle Chika herself."

"Why would Chika do that?" Vert wondered out loud before the elevators opened and she stepped out.

The Spartan followed her as they moved through the private area.

It was a half a kilometer long, with an Island setting to it. As in the 'center' of the area is an island surrounded by water. With a castle like building at the center of it, built on old Leanbox architecture.

The way to access the Island is by the only bridge or boat. They were currently moving on the former, making their way to the castle.

The water shined beautifully, as the trees rustled with birds flying out and around them was pleasant to the overall scene. But Vert pressed on till the Spartan opened the doors for her to enter the building.

"Please wait outside as I see what is wrong," Chief nodded as she went inside.

She made her way to the main hall, and was greeted by the sight of Chika. On the floor, her hair tangled and messy, clothes ragged and dirty. Looking completely exhausted...and muttering to herself.

"Chika? What happened?" She asked as she approached the Oracle, who looked at her with blood shot eyes.

"Damn...br-Darling Sister!" Said Oracle bounced up and attempted to straighten herself...only to make it worse. "You've returned!"

"Vert? You've finally arrived." Vert turned to see Histoire approaching her. "Wait, Chika? Why are you alone and not with-"

"Ran off after punching me!" Chika's eyebrow violently twitched before trying to compose herself. "Haven't seen her since I...lost conciseness."

"Um, what is-" Vert starts off.

"Oh dear, then we must find her before-"

"BIG SIS!"

Vert barely had time to register something landing on top of her, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Darling Sister!"

"Oh, Vert are you alright?"

"BIG SIS!"

Vert opened her eyes, then sat up to a puzzling sight.

A little girl was sitting on her abdomen, looking at her with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair. She was wearing a yellow striped jacket with shorts, and sneakers. There were two large red boggles on her head with two animal like gloves in her hands.

Vert's reaction is as follows. _"...EH!?"_

"BIG SIS! Your here!" The little girl cheered as she hugged her tightly.

"...Eh?" Vert was trying process the girl's words. "Wait...who...what...eh!?"

"This is Peashy," Histoire spoke as she approached the downed CPU. "Born from an abundance of shares Leanbox had, and is the CPU candidate of Leanbox. She is your sister."

Vert widened her eyes as the information sunk in.

"...I...sis..." She whispered/mumbled at first as her hair covered her eyes. "I...ha...sister. I...have...sister. **I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!** "

Then promptly fainted as a result of overloaded happiness.

"Darling Sister!" Chika as she frantically rushed to the CPU's side.

"Oh dear...I should've expected this." Despite the words, Histoire smiled.

"Big Sis!" Peashy, just smiled as she hugged her elder sibling.

...

And thus another stone was set...

* * *

 **A/N: And...that took forever to do.**

 **Mostly cause I had to some additional research from both ME, Neptunia and one other thing. Hopefully that paid off...**

 **Hopefully the number of ships and fleets the CPUs have is fair. Since they had a quarter of a century to progress and build up said ships before the events of Shanxi. While the Council holds the advantage in numbers, though currently lack tech to match head on.**

 **Anyway some explanations to some expected questions.**

 **I determined the numbers of ships based on tech of each of the nations. As said before, Lowee _technically_ is less advanced but makes up for it in magic and magic based tech. Leanbox is considered the balance between the four, and will be a bit of a 'jack of all trades' so to speak. Lastation is second advanced, and will continue to be because of a certain workaholic Tsundere that has no friends. (Who's also is one of my favorite CPUs.) **

**Planeptune will still continue to be the most advanced, a rather needed thing since _Neptune_ is the one running the nation. Who is somehow lazy yet can be more serious than _Noire_ when the situation calls for it...a weird combination. But one of her most lovable traits...**

 **Moving on!**

 **Lowee will _finally_ get mechs, cause it be weird if they continued to be the only nation without mechs. **

**Why weren't they included in the first contact at Shanxi? Cause I _really_ wanted to give the Turians a fair chance but they still inevitably lost when Blanc transformed.**

 **Which Mechs? Well, it begins with a S and ends with an L, it's from something that begins with X and ends with X. Though the original mechs would be changed a bit to fit into a Magic tech based thing. Plus I haven't exactly been able to play that game...unfortunately. Forcing me to research and watch walkthroughs to get an idea of the mechs capabilities.**

 **(Which will make Lowee, in my opinion, nearly on par with Lastation in the mech department. Though a new Cog model will change that. Planeptune will still dominate in that area and create new models of Geardums, some really powerful. Leanbox, will eventually upgrade their Titans, to maintain it's balance in the four nations.)**

 **Apologies to those that would want characters from that game to make cameos in this fic, I will do my best but it's likely only to feature the mechs.**

 **Moving on from that!**

 **The Citadel won't be far behind from the tech department, as they'll have new but limited resources to access. As hinted with Nhilus...certain materials are used within the GA's tech. (Monster Drops.).**

 **They'll eventually try to develop their own tech and eventually mechs. But will end up playing catch up with the GA, as they have better access to said resources and more experience. As well as produce better quality materials.**

 **And that's all I can explain for now.**

 **Read, Review, or find a much better story, there's tons of them. Or try to create your own, your choice.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **cybresamurai : Yes! Hopefully her reveal was worth the lead up.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal : The Council is still in the denial stage when it comes to the CPUs themselves. Unfortunately while much better than their game counterparts they still retain some parts of their personality. 'Ah yes 'Goddesses' we have dismissed that claim.' That kind of thing, at _best_ they think CPUs are just very powerful Humans...that somehow transform. And may continue to try to rationally explain the CPUs. Which unfortunately they cannot. As for feats of humans, that'll be covered soon.**

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes : I know that, but I wanted Valren to get to the point. But ended up making him speak like Mordin, which I need to fix in future. **

**...That's an interesting image, I do have an idea with Plutia and that giant thresher maw. Though don't know if it's for an omake or an actual part of an chapter.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Reapers bowing to CPUs? Well it's possible if it was Plutia...that became the sole true goddess and had over half the Galaxy worshiping her. Then it be possible...**

 **Oh, Garrus will soon be subjugated to such antics.**

 **On the subject of the story line, well not going to follow it exactly. As it's really AU, some elements will remain but things will be different. So don't worry about Jenkin's safety, Plutia will still need something to occasionally vent on.**

 **Ha, well if it was Pudding then I just put it in the fridge then I'd forget about it. Don't it like much unfortunately...**

 **Neptune: *Gasp* You monster!**

 **Why are you saying that with a smile?**

 **Neptune: Cause it means more pudding for me to liberate.**

 **I'll take cookies then!**

 **ArcherShirou : Thanks, hope I don't disappoint.**

 **zealous specter : Understand your concerns. **

**Also I hope you got a good night sleep...**

 **nyamu : Thanks, will try to make it soon then. Hopefully as funny with some of the things added.**

 **jlchrist : Nothing's better than a Nep who Nep Nep's like a Nep...and a Kangaroo? Had no idea where I was going with that...Nep.**

 **Nep-passing-by : A dreadnought with that name, commanded by Blanc, would be funny but she'd start going berserk on anyone that makes that reference and joke after a while. **

**Bouquet would've been another good choice, but I don't know much about the new game other than it taking place in Four Goddesses Online. Which means Vert technically gets her own game, but Neptune is likely still the lead. Unlike the game where Blanc had to share the role with Nep. Seems like Noire was only one who held Main Character status in her game other than Secretary-kun(Aka the Player.).**

 **Kinda ironic, since _supposedly_ Noire was originally going to be main character of the series, but Nep got it instead. Don't know if it's really true or not, so don't take my word on that. But it'd be a little funny if it was.**

 **Leonardo Castro : Yes, in Victory, Rebirth 3, and Anime. Peashy did turn into the goddess of Eden. Here in this particular dimension, she's Vert's little sister. Cause I didn't want Vert to endure not having a little sis, she so deserves one. But till Microsoft makes a portable handheld, she'll keep chasing after Nepgear.**

 **Uzume, well I do have plans for that cool and awesome CPU. She does play a certain role...**

 **There won't be any G-Gundam elements, vague references yes but nothing more, unfortunately because I never got to watch it and trying to find it legally is a pain. Only have clips and certain moments to go on...unfortunately.**

 **Apologies for that disappointing answer.**

 **A potential yes on the Dogoo man and woman.**

 **Lord Nebukadnezer : Apologies but I do not know what you are referring to. And further apologies on the name, for some reason the site makes it dissapear when the point is the center of Lord and Neb.**

 **Helljump : Yes, it can be a bit strange for an antagonist to take a role in a more _grey_ setting. Plus it's kinda sad TIM didn't become something like that in the games. As that's what he should have been, out to protect humanity and enemy of the reapers. Then gets indoctrinated and turned into something a bit more generic...a bit disappointing. **

**Still a bit strange though...**

 **Dragonsong2795 : Ha, Shepherd dealing with all the CPUs would've been really funny. But I chose to do this instead, which I have not regretted.**

 **Thanks, I found it difficult at times to try to keep the CPUs and the other characters in character. Cause I tried to balance the seriousness of Mass Effect with the cute Moe-funniness of Neptunia. But still, thanks.**

 **Anyway, thanks hope I don't disappoint.**

 **grey : Those are good ideas too, though I already planned things out for Lowee and the other nations.**

 **Touhoufanatic : Oh, Garrus will eventually get used to the insanity of the CPUs and Humanity. **

**Well, the council would say that, to a species that is weaker than them. Not a species that has ships that are kilometers long. With tech beyond their dreams, mechs, and abilities inconceivable to science. All led by goddesses that powerful...**

 **Anyway rambling aside, the Council can be reasonable...at times.**

 **Nyamu : That would Nep Jr, by at least a minute. Yes, making them around the same time...**

 **Haven't read the Light Novels unfortunately, though that sounds like an interesting idea. Plus Nepgear would go crazy and may try to actually build her own Geardum.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Hyperdimension Neptunia, both belong to their respective owners. Same goes for obvious characters and their respective series.**

 **Except OCs, those belong to me.**

 **Short Chap is rated R for references, should any spot them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mission uploaded, objective, eliminate enemy combatants. Field randomized. Time, unlimited. Condition, disabled sensors. Status on team?"

"Azure team members confirmed and ready."

"Begin mission. Azure team launch!"

"Orga Itsuka, G-Tekketsu, moving out!"

"Slaine Troyard, Tharsis, launching!"

"Mikazuki Augus, Geardum Barbatos, taking off."

"Jeff Moreau, Mechanica Pullum, heading out!" Joker gripped his controls as his Geardum launches from the hanger. He flies smoothly for a short time then flies in with the rest of the squad. Seeing nothing but empty space...

"Slaine," He hears Commander Orga speak. "Any idea what we're facing?"

"Tharsis doesn't have any relevant data, but I did hear some rumors. Something about this being a new team, not much else." Slaine answers. "Plus with the condition, we'll only be able to find the enemy on line of sight."

"New team?" Joker spoke up. "Guess we're dealing with _another_ group of misfits."

Lately divisions in Planeptune's Mech Core have been doing various training missions, exercises, and reorganizing. Mostly divisions swapping various units, squads, or even 'trade' individual pilots. The purposes for this has been rather vague, something about developing bonds with other units. As well as developing skills and new experiences.

For Joker and his squad of misfits, it's just another day of working together.

This is the third time they've all been paired together, ever since the spawning event a couple months back. Apparently they seem to have great 'compatibility' and were effective in the field. Likely cause of them assisting Lady Nepgear in beating the Area Boss.

So command, mostly Captain Anderson, has been placing them together to have them build a bond through teamwork. While the Captain watched the results, nodding in satisfaction about something. Like the Cap is planning something...

Of course, the answer could involve the upcoming War:Games. As Lastation is rumored to unveil a new Alloy Cog model/s that can supposedly fight in space, and potentially go toe to toe with a Geardum. And with the rumors of the _Mother_ of all Geardums helping build that Alloy Cog/s with the creator of said mechs...

Command is likely thinking that Planeptune's lead in the mech department could be challenged. As Lastation is likely to engage Planeptune in the War:Games... _again._ For all her smugness, Black Heart seems to enjoy going at Lady Purple Heart...like _really_ enjoy. At least from what he's seen in the last games with the CPUs' Exhibition match...somehow the two looked happy when they fought. Not like how Iris Heart is when she fights in her transformed state.

He shivered as he thought of the candidate's infamous laugh, but for the other CPUs it was something different. Like genuine happiness...

Nah, maybe he's over thinking it, it's not like those books he's been reading. Specifically ones written by Lady White Heart, while the plot can be...crap. She certainly can write some rather...entertaining interactions between characters. Plus the smut she writes...is pretty damn good.

"We're coming up on the field of engagement." Slaine's voice brings him from his thoughts. "It's a field of asteroids, with a Lastation type research station. So this is Field four."

" _At least it's not Field three._ " Joker muttered/whispered as they land on a nearby asteroid overlooking the station. " _That destroyed Planeptune space station is creepy...I swear Iris Heart's laughs can be heard from that place._ "

Orga turned his Geardum to looked at them, the G-Tekketsu had obviously been repaired. Slaine's Tharsis remained the same. While Mika's Barbatos has been upgraded...again.

From Joker's understanding, it was it's seventh form, with the added name of Lupus for some reason. It's armor has been changed, though the color schemes remained somewhat the same and the symbol of Tekkadan is now on it's shoulders.

It honestly looked pretty intimidating...

Something in the corner of his makes him turn to see a purple beam coming at them.

"Shit!" His team scatters as the asteroid they were on is destroyed. Forcing them to scatter to avoid being hit by debris.

"The hell that come from!?" Joker yelled as he maneuvered past some asteroids before two beams come in, thankfully missing his teammates.

His HUD zooms in on the source, just in time to see three Geardums separate. He recognizes two to be a Flag and a EnAct, both were transformed in fighter modes. The last sped past an asteroid not letting Joker get a clear sight. It was zigzagging around the area.

"Here they come," Orga yelled as the EnAct and Flag approached. "Be ready to-"

Another set of beams comes in keeping them separate, allowing the Flag to separate and charge at Orga. Who barely managed to draw out his Geardum's sword.

"Damn," Orga grunted as the Flag transformed then drew a beam saber and clashed with his blade.

"...Been wanting to meet you young lad!" A voice was heard on an open comm channel. "It seems fate has been kind!"

"Who the hell-" Orga pushed the Flag back then kicks the Geardum away. "-are you!?"

"Commander Graham Aker!" The pilot yelled as the Flag held the beam saber in an offensive stance. "Of the OverFlags division!"

"Joker! Mika!" Slaine yelled as the Tharsis moves to help.

Mika said nothing as he moved before Slaine even said anything.

Joker cursed under his breath as he was about to move but multiple purple beams rain down from above. Cutting off their advance.

"Hello Lieutenant, it is good to see you." Another voice was heard from the open channel. From above a red Geardum can be seen, with multiple Funnels at it's sides pointing at them.

"That's the Herschel, Ensign Harklight!?" Slaine yelled as the Tharsis' shields turned to allow the guns to be used.

"Yes, it has been-" Mika ignores the talks and speeds past the Geardum while avoiding the firing from the Funnels.

The red Geardum was about to turn when the Tharsis fired it's shield-guns at it. Forcing the pilot to dodge and face the Geardum.

"Joker, assist Mika! I'll deal with this!" The Lieutenant charged at the red Geardum. "Come Harklight, show the strength of our division!"

"Very well Lieutenant, I will not hold back!" Harklight stated as the two chased after each other. Speeding off into the field of asteroids, were only lights of the two clashing are seen.

Not wasting a second Joker continued after Mika, slowly getting behind Barbatos. Seeing the G-Tekketsu being chased and pushed away by the Flag.

Somehow he knew this was going to be a long session.

* * *

"Chest buster!" A certain main character yelled as she brought her sword down.

The Super Otaku screamed before glowing then shattered.

"I'll use my true power!" Nepgear yelled as she swung her beam saber, cutting a horsebird in half. Before it too glowed then shattered.

Behind her a Dolem was about to attack but was crushed by Plutia landing then smashing it's head in with her doll. It shattered, letting the sleepy candidate give a nod to Nepgear who nodded back in thanks.

"Not bad," IF flipped open her cellphone as she watched the fight at a distance. "At this rate..."

"Whoa! It's CPU Purple Heart and her sisters!" She sees a group of random Guild Agents watching the fight from the safety of a nearby balcony. "Can't believe our luck!"

They were composed of newbies and some veterans showing said newbies the ropes. The only notable part was that some of the newbies were Asari. Who looked a bit confused yet interested in what was happening.

Looking back at her phone, IF partially watched the fight and something else.

Currently they were in the presidium, in one of the high level areas. The monster numbers here were starting to get high, which might have made some of them move into the nearby area that only held low level monsters.

It's rather normal for territories and habitats of monsters to overlap a bit. Though it causes problems if the monster population is left unchecked. As new and under-leveled Guild Agents may end up facing something that they're not ready to fight.

So they took this quest to clear the area of high level monsters, with Nep and her sisters doing it. Not only helps keep the area safe, but boosts shares for Planeptune.

A bright light catches IF's attention, a Fenrir spawned into the field and set it's sights at her. It growled as it's claws scrape the floor and the blades on it's ankles stood high.

"Alright, was starting to feel a bit left out." IF calmly puts away her cellphone and summoned a single Katar then pulled out her pistol.

The wolf monster charged at her, she stands her ground turning the safety of her pistol off.

She dodges a swipe from one of it's massive claws, then rolls to avoid a slash from it's ankle blades. She fires two rounds, one grazes the other lands in center of the head. Making the monster shake it's head then growl in anger.

A smirk appeared on her lips as it tried to pounce on her, she back flips and kicks the monster as puts herself some distance away.

Feeling a familiar vibration from her belt, she decided to end the fight quickly. Charging at the monster she puts away her pistol and readied her second Katar.

"Demon Comet Slash!" She yelled the name of the skill as she rabidly slashed at the monster. Numerous gashes and cuts appeared on the Fenrir's body. It howls in pain as she slashed in a X formation, successfully cutting of it's head.

"Phew," She let out a breath as the dead monster fell, putting away her Katars and taking out her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Iffy?" Her partner's voice was heard. "You still at the Guild?"

"Nah, had to take a quest. Nep was getting restless and Plutia was napping about...again."

"Cross Combo!" The voice of Neptune was heard behind her, followed by the cheers of the Guild Agents on the balcony.

"Sounds lively over there. Anyway, Garrus bagged the Ancient Dragon and is going to be under my wing."

"Good for-Wait, how did he get the Ancient Dragon?"

"Well...I might've loaned one of my old rifles to him."

Feeling a sigh come up, IF pinched the bridge of her nose. "Which one?"

"My old Energy Sniper."

"Shep..."

"H-hey, I know regulations are clear, can't give high-level equipment to civilians or those under evaluations. But the Ancient Dragon was level twenty-five and Garrus' rifle wasn't good for-"

"Shep."

"I mean come on, the hide of an Ancient Dragon is so thick that a standard-"

"Shepard. You're not getting into any trouble." IF sighed as her partner started to ramble a bit. "What happened to the rifle?"

"Oh, took it back so no worries, anyway going to fully initiate Garrus. See ya soon!"

"Then we'll meet you back at the Guild." IF nodded as she flipped her phone shut.

* * *

"Okay Garrus, just follow me." Alison led him past the entrance of the Guild and further into the building. "We'll just take an empty room."

Garrus followed her, seeing a few members passing by. Surprisingly one was a Volus, with a really big hammer on his back, that was easily twice his size. He blinked as the Volus walked by them, not seeming phased by what he was carrying.

Silently he continued to follow as he was led to a door, which opened when Alison pressed her hand against a panel. Inside was a small room with a circle like platform in the center with a podium.

"Alright, step on to the platform." She instructs as they enter and the door closes behind them. "And follow the instructions on the panel."

The Turian nodded as he made his way to the center of the platform. He sees panel on the podium.

" _Please enter name._ " He surprisingly hears and sees the panel in his native language, even if it sounded translated.

As instructed he types in his name and enters it.

" _Place Guild Badge on screen._ "

He takes out the badge Alison handed him and did as instructed. Pixelated light covered the object and made it vanish from his hand. Two glowing orbs appear in front of him, then rise and move away from the podium. The orbs descend as energy like rings appear around the platform, slowly rotating around him.

He faintly hears something but it's quickly missed as the orbs lay next to him. Then a energy ring appears at the base of his feet, slowly spinning.

"Grab then hold on to the orbs and let everything flow." Alison instructs as he stared at the rings and orbs. "The process is automatic, and will take measurement of your abilities. The energy rings will-well you'll see. But fair warning it might _sting for a second~_ "

Why did she try to whisper/hum that last part?

Shaking his head, he places both of his hands on the orbs-

He grunted as it felt like something was pulling the back of his brain with a needle. A bright flash appears from the podium momentarily blinding him. The pulling feeling stopped yet now it felt like the back of his mind was pulsing. It doesn't hurt yet it felt strange...

As he blinked slowly regaining sight, he begins to see numbers...lots of numbers. All on the rings as they circle the platform, seeming to be the numbers one and zero. The ring at his feet glows, the strange feeling continues as the ring slowly rotates. It disappears as two more rings appear at his hands, then seemingly attach to him.

The numbers soon disappear from the rings after a moment. A screen appears in front of him as the orbs dissapear from his hands.

He narrowed his eyes before looking at the screen, there were two options. One to accept and the other to reject.

Having already decided he presses accept and the rings around him begin to glow. Then physically shatter into small particles of light, almost like what he'd seen two months ago. The particles appear to dance around him as they glowed brightly.

The light dies down and a new screen appears in front of him as the particles dissapear. It showed an image of his face along with his name written in Turian, with a yellow and blue bar that held numbers on it. Next to it were letters listed down that held more numbers next to them.

"What's your HP and SP?"

"I..." Garrus stared at the screen in confusion, then looked at her.

"Oh, sorry getting ahead of myself." Shep shook her head and approached him. "Feel headaches? Anything hurting?"

"I...no," He shook his head. "Not feeling any pain, just this...pulsing in my head. It's lessening but I still feel it."

"Oh, then it worked!" She tapped his shoulder lightly. "The pulsing, numbers and the likely screen with your name and face. That means you've gained the abilities of a guild agent. And don't worry about the pulsing, you'll stop feeling it...eventually."

"Okay, quick crash course." She crossed her arms. "What you've just gone through is the _official_ registering of a Guild Agent. It's mostly ceremonial and a _bit_ over the top, mostly meant for some mix of propaganda and to show off as well as other bullshit. Heck, could've made you a Guild Agent on the spot without the flashy lights like in the old days back on Gamindustri. But don't have the permits for that...yet."

"Anyway," She shook her head. "What you're seeing is your current skills, status, and level. The yellow bar represents your health, meaning current state of being or HP as it's listed. The one below it is your SP or skill points."

"Heath...Skill Points." The terms sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. "So what I'm seeing is normal?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He stares at the screen and reads it again.

"...If I'm reading this right," He says as he looks between her and the screen. "It says that I'm level one, with a thousand...HP? And six hundred...SP? There's other terms but I don't know what they mean. It's all listed as one hundred."

"That's an average number of HP and SP." Alison nodded. "Stats is standard by the sound of it. Overall pretty average amount for a beginner."

"...You know what," She gestures to a set of seats behind her then moves toward them. "Till my partner call me. I'll explain what I can to the best of my ability, then after that...we'll meet up with my partner and put you through the initiation."

"So let's get started," She sits on a seat and crossed her legs. "What I'll explain is in that guide I've given you. So refer to that if you need a reminder from time to time."

He nodded after a second.

"Oh, the screen will go away after a minute if you don't concentrate on it. Or concentrate on it to make it go away."

"...Right."

* * *

Sparatus said nothing as he read the reports, though this was on 'normal business' instead of the humans...for now at least.

And certainly not their monstrous display of a so called embassy, which stands over the previous building. That certainly was **_not_** filled with various video and listening devices in every conceivable angle to maximize _information gathering._

That certainty didn't go to complete waste when the Humans wrecked the whole building in the first place to build their embassy!

Where was he...right _normal_ business.

As usual, Volus are arguing for a council seat, Elcor are being their usual selves, the Hanar are the same though that small faction is still preaching about the humans being the champions of the Enkindlers. He still wonders what exactly caused this little group to appear...other than four multi-colored humans that still claim divinity.

Krogan...same business as usual...

The Turian let out a sigh as he remembers some old reports several months back, before the introduction of the humans, it concerned the slavers and pirates in the Terminus Systems.

The amount of raids and attacks on colonies are slowly decreasing. Backed up by some statistics and reports by STG and Spectres, a large number of pirates and slavers have been inactive for sometime. In some cases they've dropped off the grid of the Galaxy. Normally that be of benefit or looked over, but the amount is too large and some of the groups listed are unlikely to suddenly become inactive or dissapear.

It drew attention from the Hierarchy...and the other members of the council.

Officially the Council believes that the criminals are seeing the inevitability of being wiped out and are running. Unofficially...something big is being planned. Something that could be dangerous to the Council space and the colonies in the Attican Traverse.

Any captured pirate or slaver were questioned on this, but even they don't know or have an clue to what is happening.

Slowly over the passing months the Council began to increase patrols while preparing and vigilant for any signs of a massive raid. Or the rise of some new group of combined pirates and slavers. Something that can threaten their colonies or potentially the entire Attican Traverse.

Then the rumor had spread of Batarian Slavers seeking to activate a dormant Mass Relay to enslave a new species. Naturally it was investigated, whether it be true, then that could've been the plan of these missing slavers and pirates. Then it would've been put to a stop...

Unfortunately the investigation had turned up nothing, but the Hierarchy wanted to be sure so a fleet was deployed. Patrolling the rumored areas of the supposed slavers were targeting...

Then came the Relay 314 incident, first contact with Humanity.

Reports made by the returned prisoners of war had claimed they followed protocol and engaged the faction known as Lowee. From what it seemed, they engaged the faction's fleet, that was guarding their colony known as Shanxi. The fleet guarding the colony was small but filled with the massive dreadnought sized ships.

The reports explained that initially, the fleet that was led by Desolas Arterius, had taken loses when the human fleet used what appeared to be energy based weaponry and non-eezo based shields. Forcing his fleet to change tactics and slowly overwhelm the human fleet while avoiding their attacks with greater speed and maneuverability. While a portion of the fleet had separated and moved to the planet.

Withering down the shields of the human ships with the Dreadnought then having the cruisers, frigates and fighters move in and finish off the dreadnought sized ships. The change in strategy was working and the fleet led by General Arterius were slowly gaining the upper hand.

It made Sparatus partially hope that such strategies like these can be of advantage for them against the Humans. But he shook those thoughts aside as he remembered the rest of the returning soldiers reports.

Another familiar story, something had arrived in the battlefield.

It first appeared when the Dreadnought General Desolas Arterius suddenly went offline. From witnesses, it appeared the ship had somehow taken damage yet it was far from the human ships' range. It exploded shortly after, killing all those that were in the ship. Creating mass confusion...

Then like in the stories and reports in Pheiros and Palaven, a human like machine/mech? Appeared and by itself destroyed multiple ships, allowing the human fleet enough time to rally and push back. Making the fleet break formations and be picked apart.

The unknown mech was smaller than a fighter yet stronger and faster than anything they ever seen. With witnesses and claims of it smashing multiple ships with seemingly little effort.

Any group of ships that tried to rally the fleet was destroyed by the unknown mech, further causing disarray and in some cases panic. All the reports on that battle reached the same conclusion, reinforcements arrive from the other human factions. From descriptions and eyewitness accounts, it was a single ship from Lastation and two from the Leanbox factions.

He sighed as he puts the reports down and looks outside his private office window.

The single ship from the Lastation faction, three kilometers long, had destroyed the portion of the fleet that was over Shanxi. Unknown in how as there wasn't any witnesses...left.

The other two ships, the ones he's seen this past couple of months, they deployed numerous fighters. Rallied with the remaining human fleet and the unknown mech to destroy or capture what was left. None had a chance to get to the mass relay or a send out a warning or call for help.

"Councilor, Councilor Tevos and Councilor Valern are waiting outside the chambers." His secretary's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Inform them that I'll arrive shortly." He says as he turned to leave his private office.

He shook his head as he forced himself to what he was originally thinking of.

Regardless of that other issue, the matter of the inactive groups of pirates and slavers is still of great concern.

The numbers of the groups together is enough to make a fleet that's capable of dealing massive damage. If anything were to happen then they'll face a disaster. It also doesn't help that the Hierarchy is weakened as a result of the fighting with the humans.

Meaning that what ever is happening with these rouge groups, it'll happen while the peacekeepers are weakened.

That's if they decided to target _their_ colonies, though now there's likely _another_ choice for these groups.

That...CPU...Black Heart had displayed the Gamindustri Alliance's intent of expanding their territory. A formality and driving home the stinging point that they'll still choose to be independent of the council. From what is shown, these humans will grow their territory twofold, but something wasn't right.

The territory is barren of garden worlds nor holds any strategic positioning. Other then a handful of mine-able worlds there is little value in these systems. So why are the Humans laying claim to them?

The only idea is that they'll somehow start to _terraform_ any worlds they believe to be of use. But how exactly would they do that?

Sparatus still refuses to accept that the human 'Goddesses' and this 'Share Energy' has a role in this. That damn propaganda filled package...

It must be some form of machinery, or a tower that seeds the world similar to the shroud on Tuchanka, or even-

The Turian councilor shook those thoughts from his mind, he would not start thinking things that belong in some Blasto vid!

Whatever the case, he wouldn't put it past Valern to send in STG probes to see how the Humans do it. They need to learn everything they can about the various technologies used by the humans.

Still, the newly claimed territory does border close to the Attican Traverse. Near some areas that _used_ to have some pirate activity, it's _possible_ for something to happen.

But he can only speculate, they'll have to wait and see.

* * *

"...Mmm...oh...Nep...gear. Of course...you can be my...little...just wear...this dress..."

"BIG SIS!"

"Hey! Don't bother Darling Sister when she's sleeping! _Even if she's dreaming about that candidate._ "

With that, Vert's unconscious dream of Nepgear in a _certain_ type of dress. An _appropriate_ kind nothing lewd surprisingly. Is shattered as her eyes slowly slid open.

"Mwha..." She grabbed her forehead as she sat up.

"Oh, I see you are awake Vert." She sees Histoire hovering near her, sipping on some tea. "You were...out of it for quite some time."

"Darling Sister! I'll-"

"BIG SIS!" A yellowish blur slams into Vert, jolting the CPU awake.

It was her...her...her...HER _LITTLE **SISTER!**_ She was being hugged/nearly death gripped by her now existing little sister!

"Peashy, please let go of your sister. She's just woken up." Histoire says as she puts down the cup of tea she was holding.

"...S-sis...sister." Vert whispered, blinking at what she was seeing. " _It..wasn't a dream?_ "

"Yes," Histoire nodded as...Peashy...hugged a little tighter. "This is very much real, and Peashy is-"

" **YES!** " Without letting Histoire finish the green CPU grabbed hold of her _sister!_ Then happily twirls around, much to the young one's joy.

"It's finally happened!"

"Hehe!" Peashy laughed as Vert continued to spin, both not aware at the less than subtle glare from a certain green oracle.

Histoire smiled as she watched the two laugh in joy.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Vert smiled brightly as she held out Peashy who was laughing.

"Again, again!" Peashy was laughing as she smiled brightly.

"Lady Green Heart. I-" A screen appears but the person then blinked at the seen.

"Heh, oh, Captain Lasky." Vert stared at the screen, lowering Peashy down a little.

"Apologies, it seems I've called at a bad time."

"Captain Lasky of Twin Infinity Alpha," Chika finally speaks a line, stepping in front of Vert. "What is it, I explicitly stated that the private quarters are under quarantine. As guidelines clearly state, no communication allowed unless authorized."

"With all due respect Oracle Chika," The Captain narrowed his eyes a little. "But Captain Kuttor of the Flamed Soul has reported in an hour ago, a priority VIP has made it to their destination. Full report has been sent."

"Priority VIP? What V-"

"Thank you Captain," Vert rests her free hand on Chika's shoulder, stopping her from speaking. "I'll see to the report, I trust you'll not speak of what you've seen just yet? As an official announcement will be made soon."

"Understood ma'am, and congratulations."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

The Captain nodded before the screen disappears.

"Vert what was-"

"I can't believe it's finally happened!" Vert hugs Peashy tightly, who didn't seem to mind. "I have my own Little Sister! Hm, Peashy...what a lovely name. We have so much to do, I can't wait to get started!"

"Um, Vert..."

"Oh, the quests we can take..."

"Vert..."

"The dresses you'll wear..."

"Vert..."

"The raids we'll perform in Four Goddesses Online!"

"VERT!"

"And-Oh, were you saying something Histoire?" Vert looked at the living tome, who had an all so subtle twitch in her brow.

"Yes," Histoire nodded. "What was the Captain reporting about?"

"Oh, I extended a means for invitation between the Gamindustri Alliance and the Quarians. An invitation to meet for a possible alliance, trade, and potential selling of technology." Vert happily explained as she held Peashy, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Her head was resting on the older CPU's chest, her sleeping face made her look adorable.

"Oh that is-wait you did what!?" Histoire nearly yelled seemingly mindful of the sleeping candidate, though she nearly used a tone that she lectures Neptune with. "When were you going to inform the rest of us!?"

"Right I was..." The Green CPU blinked. "Oh, I had meant to speak to all of you about that. But, recent events had preventing me from saying anything."

"...When is meeting taking place?" The Purple Oracle rubbed her temples.

"Oh, it has yet to be arranged. I had intended to brief all of you of it, before meeting with their leaders."

A sigh escaped the living tome's lips, "Very well, we'll gather the others and inform them of the situation. Before that however, Vert you do know how to raise Peashy? It is your responsibility as the elder sister."

"Of course, it's..." Vert trailed off as she realized something.

This entire time; other than putting Nepgear in a dress, playing certain visual novels and imagining Nepgear's face instead of the main character's little sister, and the occasional dream...of Nepgear in a dress. She...never actually learned or looked at anything when it comes to taking care of a family, let alone a little sister.

"Oh, dear..."

"It's as I thought, do not worry Vert." Histoire nodded as hints of a smirk appeared on her lips. "I'll assist and teach you how."

"I...thank you, Histoire." Vert nodded as she knew the Planeptune Oracle is the one who helped Neptune raise Nepgear and Plutia. And continues to raise Neptune and Plutia with Nepgear's help.

"Shall we get something to eat?"

"Yes, I have a feeling my little sister, would want to eat something as well."

The two left for the interiors of the private area of the Green CPU, completely ignoring the other person in the room.

"Wait, you're just gonna give me that much screen time-I mean, wait for me Darling Sister!"

* * *

 **A/N: A very short chapter that I'm not happy with. I tried to write more scenes but ended cutting them out because of how awkward they felt in transition. As a result a short period of Writer's block happened forcing me to stop writing for a bit to focus on something else.**

 **Which did help a bit but only a little, as I couldn't write this chapter the way I wanted to.**

 **Doesn't help since small time skips are coming, have to get the plot rolling with some of the arcs coming up. War:Games, Colonizing _certain_ planets, Etc. All before the inevitable war with the giant squid ships...a lot to do.**

 **Anyway, minor rant aside, I seriously can't believe that this story is getting popular. I expected a lot less honestly...a lot less.**

 **So thank you to all those that have reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply read the fic. It really means a lot.**

 **-Raiden312**

 **ANOTHER LAST SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT : Again, to those using Guest reviews, please use a name, number, or something identifiable or else it'll get confusing. Even if I'm responding to reviews in order.**

* * *

 **Dragonsong2795 : ****Thanks, I know the CPUs can be serious when it calls for it, I'm trying to find the right balance so to speak. Which I sorta figured out, just need to implement it correctly.**

 **I originally thought of a short time skip but that would've messed with some of the characters bonding. Mostly Garrus with Shep and Plutia and...woops nearly spoiled on that. (Obvious bad hint is obvious...)**

 **Still, I hope the future plot and events is worth the intrigue.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal : Technically yes, some high level _Guild Agents_ can become resistant to low level weapons, but not entirely immune. Though they'll feel light hits, pinches or stings, or in prolong instances, minor cuts or injuries. Depending where and what they are hit by. **

**It also applies to Council Weaponry, but they'll still feel pain and have the instincts to duck to not get hit. As it'll still hurt...so if a rocket is coming at their face, they'll duck if they can. Otherwise...it'll be an unpleasant experience.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Plutia adopting the adorable and sweet Grunt...I can actually see that happening. Though she isn't going to be the Leader of the Krogan, but that won't change her influence on them. **

**The Planeptune portion of the embassy tower transforming into a robot? Well if Nepgear goes into her really 'crazy and concerning her big sister mode' as in one spin off, she thought of the entire nation of Planeptune combining into a giant robot. Gurren Lagann style...huh, she might have that moment on a galactic scale...*Shudders*.**

 **Anyway, too late with that, Nep found out the hard way. And I had to mop my floor...twice.**

 **Nep: Why!? Why must I be betrayed by the thing I love!**

 **Me: Oi, quit the attempt of Shakespeare.**

 **Nep: I nearly melted, _what a world~_**

 **Me: _T.T_ ...That isn't any better.**

 **Hehe, was going to do a follow up on the Reaper Council but couldn't think of anything funny sadly.**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em : No but thank you for mentioning it, a rather fun read. **

**PocketDualMonsters : The Council is not that stupid, I mean they'll try espionage actions, but nothing that drastic. As it'll likely lead back to them, with the potential for war. **

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes : Yeah, Chika gonna have to do a lot to get Vert's attention, which isn't different from before. Bad attempt at joke aside, she'll need to work a lot. Also with the Geth, well that might come soon or potentially later.**

 **Touhoufanatic : By reason, you mean getting head butted or charged at...poor person in that ****position. Hehe, Vert's reaction along with anybody else, well that'll be interesting.**

 **Guest : As unlikely as it is for you to read this. I can understand a bit, though I'm using the spin offs form of combat instead of turn based. Which is real time, but I understand and it is your choice. You are free to stop reading, though I'll be a bit sadden by your choice. I only hope in time you'll take another look at this fic.**

 **Law77 : While I'll not likely nerf Humanity, something else will happen to make Humanity not the only OP thing around so to say. **

**Hint is left for your speculation.**

 **Nep-passing-by : Technically N-7 does fit with Planeptune, but Lastation has it for...reasons. Certainly not a subtle attempt from a workaholic Tsun to get the attention of a Lazy purplelette. That'll just be crazy...**

 **Oh, I have plans for Uzume, though that won't be revealed just yet.**

 **Hehe, you'll see in the up coming War:Games, Blanc will be very happy.**

 **Nyamu : Hopefully the trip wasn't that boring, anyway not really sure on the Blake and Sun thing. Unfortunately I don't have anything to comment with.**

 **Guest Quest : 1. Thank you for pointing out the errors, I over look them even if I read it for the hundred time.**

 **2\. The Reapers will appear in the story at some point, but the stage must be set first so to speak.**

 **3\. Well that is interesting idea, I can potentially do that if I can come up for a reason to not have the CPUs not transform. I have some rough ideas, but we'll see soon enough if I come up with something.**

 **Guest : Pretty much, but I'll try to keep some of the original colors. Maybe her second form...**

 **Oniele : Yes well, I tried to give them a fair chance, but it still turned into a eventual curb stomp.**

 **guest : Rarely if not at all, at least from what I remember, I could be mistaken. But due to the sudden unexpected event that happened, she could potentially say or do something she normally doesn't do. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not Mass Effect or Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both belong to their respective owners. Same applies for obvious characters and their series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Chap is rated R for references...as well as Nep being Nep.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Within the Purple Regalia, lies sections of the ship meant to train the various soldiers, pilots and special forces stationed on the ship.

In these sections, lies many forms of training facilities, from standard firing ranges to full on virtual simulations. Where squads of troops, armored vehicles, fighters, Geardum units, or all at once undertake missions and matches. For improving skills or learning newly assigned or gained roles, or to earn scores for bragging rights.

Outside these sections, personal of all ranks can watch any simulated mission that is permitted. To learn how their fellow comrades fight, or learn of future roles personal wish to obtain, or win/lose it all within the betting pools. Picking a favorite squad and hoping they succeed in a mission or match.

To watch these simulations is easy, by either personal tablet or within viewing rooms that is shaped like a small theater. The latter is more popular for various reasons, including the cheers or groans of winning/losing of a team/bet.

Within one of these theaters, which was completely packed, another match was being displayed. This one had two teams of Geardums engaging one another in a asteroid field near another faction's space station.

"Anderson." Captain David Anderson looked to see a familiar face. Admiral Steven Hackett, commander of the Planeptune's first fleet, and the Purple Regalia.

"Admiral." Anderson nodded to the man, under normal circumstances he would have saluted. But there were two unspoken rules in the theater, one there is little formality in there so soldiers and officers of various ranks enjoy themselves. Second, if one person salutes a high ranking officer, then the rest inside will feel obligated to as well, missing out on the action.

"It's turned to quite a match hasn't it?" Hackett asked as he sat next the captain.

Anderson says nothing and looks to see the Mechanica Pullum being smashed against a asteroid.

The Geardum stood up as an EnAct flies in from above with a beam saber. Forcing the mech to dodge with it's thrusters barely missing the weapon.

The Mehcanica Pullum twirled it's ax as the two mechs circled each other then began to trade blows. The EnAct blocks a strike then kicks the other Geardum away, it tries to follow up then is blocked. The two mechs began to struggle as sparks appear from their clashing weapons.

"Come on Joker," Anderson whispered which did not go unnoticed by Hackett. "This is basic, you know how to end this."

Suddenly Joker pulls away, seeming to momentarily confuse the EnAct pilot. Before he punches the mech's head, then pulls the arm holding the beam saber. He brings down his ax down on it, nearly cutting it off. The strike forced the EnAct to let go of the weapon.

In seconds, the Mechanica Pullum, grabbed the beam saber with it's free hand, then strikes at the EnAct's head. The saber cuts the head in half, destroying it's monitors and blinding the pilot.

Not finished, Joker brings his axe down on the the EnAct's other arm, breaking it with a heavy strike. He kicks the mech away, before stabbing it's chest with the beam saber.

Those inside the theater cheered or groaned as the saber toasted the cockpit, 'frying' the pilot alive.

The Mechanica Pullum unceremoniously pushed the destroyed mech away before activating it's thrusters and flying into the asteroid field. Searching for the separated team...

"Not bad," Hackett commented as the image shifts to see the Tharsis engaging the Herschel. The former using asteroids for cover then moving, while the latter is using it's funnels to force it out of said cover.

Anderson nodded as the Tharsis breaks out of cover and fires on the Herschel, which easily dodged then sent more funnels. The Geardum dodges the incoming beams, then suddenly dives rabidly, spinning in a angle and using some asteroids as cover. Then appears behind the Herschel!

Right when the mech turns to fire it's rifle, the Tharsis' blades extended into pincers and one clamps down on the chest. The location of the mech's pilot.

The two machines become still for a few seconds, likely the pilots were speaking to one another. Then the Herschel lowered it's arms, as the Tharsis clamps down and destroys the cockpit. Ending the pilot's 'life'...

More cheers then groans were heard as the Tharsis retracted it's blades.

"The lieutenant still relies on Tharsis' abilities it seems," Hackett notes as said mech sped off into the distance. "I can understand why, Lady Purple Sister created a powerful machine."

Anderson nodded but continued to silently watch. It was true that the Tharsis' capabilities and performance were incredible. The two main reasons why is that Lieutenant Slaine was an adequate pilot and that the mech was made by _the Mother._ Allowing the Tharsis to out perform most standard manufactured Geardums, but only just.

It can be matched by custom Geardums or others made by the mother herself. Regardless of it's prediction abilities...

The crowd cheered as they finally get to see the next fight.

One that everyone, specifically two people, attended the theater for...

The image shifted then showed four Geardums staring off at each other. All of them had landed on top the Lastation research station, as it was large and wide enough for open combat.

On one side was the G-Tekketsu with it's sword drawn and in a defensive posture. Piloted by Commander Orga Itsuka of the Tekkadan Division.

With the Geardum Barbatos, now with the added name of Lupus, standing right beside it. Holding two twin maces, with two under arm guns. Piloted by Mikazuki Augus, member of Tekkadan.

Barbatos, another one created by the Lady Nepgear, gifted to Tekkadan. As the stories go, the mother of all Geardums herself saw the current pilot's talent. Then allowed him continue use of the mech to bring out it's truest potential.

Ahead of them was a Flag model Geardum, piloted by Commander Graham Aker of the OverFlags division.

Next to him was a seemingly older Geardum model, known as Full Armor, piloted by Ensign Io Fleming of the Thunderbolt Division. It held a twin barrel beam rifle with a shield over said rifle. Another shield in it's free hand, along with an extra gun mounted onto it's shoulder.

Full Armor, another Geardum that was originally designed by the Lady Nepgear. She never built it herself, but some of her schematics and advice heavy influenced it's design. It's meant to take heavy punishment while remaining fully mobile in high speeds.

While delivering equal punishment...

Barbatos and Full Armor, two vastly different machines that share the same mother. Now face off in combat, though...their true power will likely not be fully seen...due to it being a sim.

The Flag charges at the G-Tekketsu with a drawn beam saber, but was pelleted from Barbatos' under arm guns. The opposing Flag was forced to fall back while expertly dodging some of the rounds.

Full Armor aimed it's rifle at Barbatos, it's barrels briefly glowed at their ends. At the last second of it firing, an axe slams against the rifle, making it miss the intended target. Before Full Armor could react, the G-Tekketsu rams it's shoulder into the Geardum.

The attacking mech soon punched then kicked at the staggered one. Full Armor fired it's shoulder cannon but the G-Tekketsu twisted then rabidly moved to the side then kicks it's opponent. Causing it to lurch sideways though it activated it's thrusters then flew away.

Commander Orga had just done a maneuver that is considered often difficult for most pilots.

Unless the pilot is using a pilot suit _with_ the _Alaya-Vijnana_ system...then the difficulty is lowered considerably.

Anderson shook that thought from his head as Full Armor flew then landed some distance away. It brought up it's shield to block the rounds coming from Barbatos, now charging at the mech as the guns fired. Before Full Armor could even get any distance, Barbatos grabs the hand held shield. Bending the metal nearly as said item is ripped away from the mech's hand.

Fleming seemed to try to punch with the now freed hand, but Mikazuki quickly grabbed hold then twisted it. Breaking some of Full Armor's fingers, then grabs the head and forces it down while clapping down.

The two skid across the metal surface of the research station then slide of the edge.

Taking the chance, Full Armor freed itself then hastily pulled away from the pursing Barbatos. Raising the beam rifle and firing several rounds, Barbatos either dodged or was barely grazed by the beams.

In seconds the two disappeared in the asteroid field, making the image change to the other fight.

There were some groans but that soon erupted cheers when music started playing.

Anderson ignored it as he focused on the fight, though sometimes he wonders why music plays in some of the sims. Supposedly it was for morale...as at times those in the sim can hear the music as well.

The G-Tekketsu and the Flag were clashing each other rabidly, at speeds too fast for the naked eye as they circle around the station. Energy and metal sparked as they continuously clashed, then for a second the G-Tekketsu drew itself back. Allowing the Flag's beam saber to stab into the mech's arm, severing it completely.

Anderson narrowed his eyes for a second. Graham was exposed!

Faster than seemingly possible, Orga spun then slashed the Flag in half horizontally and stabs the chest, directly at the cockpit. The crowed mostly cheered as the pilot of the Flag 'died', and Orga unceremoniously kicks the destroyed mech away while removing his blade.

The image shifted as the music changed to something different, and Anderson felt himself smiling as he listened to the music. It sounded vaguely familiar, it must be one he heard in a sim he did before. It felt motivating, almost like it was pushing him to be one of the _fighters_ in the sim...

Anderson's thought was pushed aside as two bright lights clashed in the field.

The image shows Full Armor but something was different, it's shielded rifle was gone. It's face was heavily scratched, and a slash like mark running along the center. It's shoulder guns were split and bent in a dangerous angle, making it useless. It's beam saber was drawn and seemed to be the only weapon available.

The mech moves past an asteroid as Barbatos is now seen, looking damaged as well. Some of the armor on it's left side was singed or lost, exposing parts of the frame. Both twin maces were missing, it's under arm guns were retracted meaning that it was out of ammunition. It was more or less unarmed...not counting it's claws.

Barbatos rams Full Armor as the two crashed into a nearby asteroid. Debris erupted but it didn't inhibit the sight of Barbatos stabbing the under arm of Full Armor. It's armored clawed fingers pierce the lower armor, dislocating it, then grabs and violently tears the arm off.

In a likely last attempt of resistance, Full Armor kicks Barbatos back and brings down the beam saber at Barbatos' head. Which missed as said machine swiftly sided stepped then stabbed Full Armor in the chest, directly on the cockpit.

A massive surge of groans/cheers erupted in the theater as Barbatos twisted then retracted it's hand. Holding out Full Armor's cockpit, then crushed it, 'killing' Full Armor's pilot.

The screen briefly turned black then displayed the images of the victors.

"So that was _Alaya-Vijnana_ system," Hackett commented as he placed his hand against his chin. "Because of that, the pilot's senses, mobility and reaction times are faster as they become in tune with their Geardum. More effective than pilot suits individually...and when combined the performance is incredible."

All at a _terrible_ cost, the part was left unsaid.

"What do you think of the rest of them?" Anderson asked as he pulled out a tablet from his person and handed it to the Admiral. "Good candidates?"

"Commander Orga and Ensign Mikazuki make prime candidates, those two can be brutal when working together. Separately they're quite effective even with other teams." Hackett answered as he scrolled through the tablet. "Lieutenant Slaine certainly has skill as well..."

"And Ensign Moreau is both an excellent Geardum pilot and qualified ship helmsman," Anderson added. "They were also-"

"Part of the team you were in," Hackett lowered the tablet. "That helped Lady Purple Sister defeat the area boss."

"Then you know they're more than qualified."

"Yes, but I'm not the one making the decisions." Hackett shook his head. "Lady Histoire was explicit, only the very best for this _new_ division _she's_ creating. All I can do is send recommendations and the choice is up to her. Other Admirals are sending their best as well, from the UZ to the Gjallarhorn Division.

"Either way, this new division will hold the best and brightest Planeptune has to offer." He hands the tablet back to Anderson. "There is a chance these four might make the cut, as Lady Histoire didn't say the exact numbers of this new division. Likely the two from Tekkadan will make it, but we'll see what happens."

"That's good," Anderson said as he seemed to noticed that everyone else in the theater had left. "I should go congratulate the team on their win."

With that the two got up from their seats, nodded to each other and went on their way.

...

Unknowingly seeing the process of another stone being set.

* * *

"Well, your friend certainly likes to eat." AnAn smiled as Saren was practically stuff the food down his throat.

"I knew he was hungry, but I didn't expect this." Vakira could not help but stare as his fellow Turian continued eating. It was his third bowl...

"Heh," AnAn as she puts one finger on her chin in a manner/gesture? Vakira did not recognize. "Well, then I'll leave the bill here."

A small tablet was placed in front of the Turian, who blinked at the total price. Displayed in Turian.

"Ack-T-two hundred and fifty credits!?" Vakira nearly choked which thankfully did go unnoticed by his partner. Two hundred credits...that's asking too much even if Saren ate two extra bowls!

"Yep," AnAn nodded as she gave a very mischievous smile. "And if you can't pay then _consult_ with Gus-Gus~"

Said Krogan huffed in annoyance as he was cooking a large piece of Varren meat. He had given the fish a to a smaller human wearing red a short while ago...which was quite a sight as she ate it like nothing with some kind of animal. That was wrapped around her body yet was able to eat the fish as well.

There was also the weird moment where she called AnAn and Vex something...he wasn't paying attention since he was still bewildered about the fish part. Whatever she said prompted the human, Jace/Honey?, from behind the stall to groan loudly.

After that the weird small human left with her...pet?

That was a rather strange encounter...

"AnAn," The human behind the stall, Jace, shook his head. "Ignore her, the actual price is a hundred fifty credits, they didn't have drinks AnAn and they had the Dextro based version."

"Hehe, _oh I know~_ "

That was still a lot of credits to ask for...

Sighing Vakira brought up his Omni-tool and payed the correct amount. "This should be considered robbery..."

"Yeah, AnAn is a bit," The male human shrugged as said person stared at him. "Of a business person, it's in her family blood so to speak."

"A family that seems like a mix of Volus and Krogan?" Vex muttered as her mandibles twitched. "And give the Asari a run for their-"

"Please don't act like I'm not here," AnAn muttered then smiled. "Besides, I charge this much cause how uncommon it is right now! Until more stalls, restaurants, and stores pop up on the Citadel, the prices will fortunately be high~"

Fortunately!?

"And there's the merchant that is my wife..." The human male muttered then shook his head. "Always finds the profit in a situation."

Vakira could only blink, are humans normally this strange? Must be a cultural/species thing.

"Oi!" He hears someone call out, he turns to see another human approaching them. Who nearly looked like a younger version of AnAn. With some kind of strange looking bow strapped to her back, with what appears to a barrel and a revolving cylinder.

What kind of weapon was that? A bow-gun or gun-bow thing?

"Anya," The male human greeted the new one as she hugged AnAn then nodded to him. "That quest wasn't too hard?"

"Ugh, the usual delivery, but them Metal Dogoos are annoying." The human, Anya? shook her head as she rest a hand against her cheek. "Plus a few Dolphins had spawned...so that took a bit of my day."

"Anyway," She rubbed the back of her head then looked at Vakira. "Oh, hello you must be a new customer."

She winked as she pointed her thumb to herself. "Names Anya, Guild Agent, if you ever need assistance or help with dealing monsters. Send a quest my way, I'll be happy to deal it."

"...Fracias Vakira." He greeted back after a second, letting the human words sink in. He only knows of that title from his debriefing on Shanxi, it was name of that ' _special unit_ ' that were able to halt their advance and in some cases turn the tide.

There were rumors circulating that they were only dealing with lower leveled members.

He wasn't in detail what they were exactly, other than a human run organization of sort that had the main job of dealing with monsters and occasionally criminals. Monsters that apparently spawn in the human worlds and now the citadel, and helping C-Sec capture or apprehend criminals.

But other then hunting/vigilantly detail, what exactly is this 'Guild' and it's 'Agents'? Is it a branch of their government? Or fully independent and acts akin to mercenary groups? What can explain their apparent strange abilities and seemingly military like tech?

 _Clink!_

The sound of Saren putting his bowl down took Vakira from his thoughts as said Turian got up.

"Vakira, it's time to leave." His squadmate told him before turning to Vex. Giving only a nod in thanks before leaving the stall and moving several meters away. He stops then turns and awaited his other companion.

"Well, then it's time for me to leave as well." Vakira stood from his stool.

"Come again!" AnAn waved him off.

"That was a waste of time and credits." Saren's mandibles twitched when Vakira approached him.

"I wouldn't say that," Vakira chuckled. "You did eat several bowls of those...noodles. Which were delicious."

"...A moment of weakness, nothing more."

"Whatever you say my friend."

* * *

"So, these abilities of Guild Agents are similar to those found within...a video game? Specifically, Role Playing Games. Because of that, your health or HP bars act as a shield of sorts?"

"Not exactly, HP protects us from damage that'll normally hurt or kill a regular human. We can still get hurt and it's painful as hell, just not as bad, example being that...I get hit in the face with a rocket. With a normal squishy human that'll blow them instantly, mid-level Guild Agent would have some minor injury mostly centered around the area hit. Higher leveled ones would have a really bad headache."

"Anyway, HP more or less allows you to take hits and still be in the fight. Though once it runs out...you'll die. Unlike video games, there's no way to bring someone back. No magic feathers, pill, wish or whatever. If your HP count hits zero, you're _**dead**_."

"Dead? Wait, what do you mean by it hitting zero?"

"...Well, I can't really explain it myself but I can say this. HP's a _strength_ and a _handicap,_ with it you'll be stronger than anything considered possible, without it we become nothing. So fair warning, if your HP is even close to zero, heal yourself with a skill or item that can do that. Seen enough Agents die due to recklessness. You can get more HP in higher levels or from certain kind of equipment."

"...Right, I understand. But what exactly are levels?"

"Levels, our growth basically, as we 'level up' from experience from quests and beating monsters. Our health, skills, and stats will rise and improve in number. Though that includes a bunch of factors, like what equipment you have, what you hunt and defeat, your preferred combat style. It all factors into how your overall stats grow, you'll even gain skills that help or strengthen that style."

"How exactly?"

"Well, since you use a sniper rifle, you may eventually learn a skill that'll make use of it. Either _Passive,_ which can help you see or shoot at much farther distances or help hide better in various environments. _Active,_ which can give you a different attack from that rifle, like shooting a beam of energy from a ballistic weapon. As well as possibly shooting a round that _heals_ your targets instead of killing them."

"Wait, what-"

"That last one I only seen with Lowee Mage Knights though, at least ones with ancestral ties to ancient Lowee hunters. Which are a bunch...but only serve support roles. Though there is special ammunition that can mimic that effect, expensive and not as good."

"...Okay."

"This all but the surface of what Guild Agent can do, there's literally shit tons of it! Hang on, getting a bit...never mind. Anyway, while it's great and all, there are more vulnerabilities for us Guild Agents then regular-"

 _ **Bzzzt!**_

"Oh, one sec," Shepard put placed her hand against her ear. "Hello?"

"Shep, where are you?" IF's voice is heard. "We're at the guild. Front entrance."

"Oh, we'll be there, was giving Garrus some explanations. Think there's time for an initiation?"

"...Not today, Nep, Gear, and Plutia still have quests to finish. We got a bit of a quota today, could use your help."

"Oh that's even better! I could bring him along, plus he needs to level up. Since he's barely level one..."

"...Alright, but you know-"

"Yes, keep my eye on him. Ya did the same thing with me."

"Then if you're serious about taking him under you're wing, you understand the risks."

"Heh, don't worry, he'll be fine, besides I got you to help don't I, partner?"

There was a brief snort of laughter, "Alright, see ya soon."

* * *

Meanwhile within the front entrance of the guild while IF was conversing.

"Nep, Nep, Nep, Neep, Nep, Nep, Neeeep, Nep, Nep-"

"What are you doing Neppy?" Plutia drowsily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, just passing the time till the author figures out what to write in this scene." Neptune says as a matter of fact, she stretches her arms. "The main character finally get's some screen time."

"Huuuh?" Plutia was clearly confused.

"Hey Plutia," Nepgear interrupts the two's potential meta conversation, she points in a random direction. "Isn't that Wrex?"

"Hmmm...oh, Wrexy!?" The candidate called out to said Krogan, who had exited the building.

He turns his head in their direction then approached them as Plutia waved him over.

"Plutia." He greeted as he let out a small grin.

"Wrexy!"

"Hello," Nepgear greeted the Krogan. "I'm Plutia's sister Nepgear, pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Neptune! Protagonist of protags." Neptune beamed as she introduced herself. "Hmm..."

She narrows her eyes, then moves them up and down. Seeming to analyze the Krogan in front of her.

Wrex rose an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything. Likely wondering what she was going to do.

"Neptune, please don't be-" Nepgear was interrupted when Neptune snapped her fingers.

"Oh, you're one of the characters the author isn't using for fan service!" She points at him while grinning then narrowed her eyes once more. "Which means you have an important role in this story. Now listen here bub, _I'm_ the main character of this-"

"Neppy, tooo meta..." Plutia warned sleepy then shakes her head. "Wrexy, you're doing really good! You're already level twenty, in two months!"

"...Yeah," Wrex finally said as he stared at Neptune for a second then at Plutia. "Those monsters of yours put up a good fight, but they're not so tough. Especially since I have this..."

He inched his head to refer to the Geardum blade on his back, which was holstered magnetically. It's handle was painted red instead of it's original golden color, the blade itself was shining and clean. There was a small box like device attached to the handle.

"Oh wow, that's a personal custom Geardum blade!" Stars seemed to appear in Nepgear's eyes. "With an elemental matrix!"

"So you know about this thing?" Asked the Krogan.

"Mmhmm," Plutia nodded. "Neppy-Jr designed the robots that use them, she's really smart."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Nepgear responded in mild embarrassment. "But that's a first generation MK-1 Tactical Knife, nothing like what Geardum's have now! The old MK-1s' always had better reliability, even if newer generations make up in performance. How did you get it, few people have it...most are recast, but that's the original blade."

"Oh. It was a gift from a pilot," Plutia answered for the Krogan. "Wrexy saved her, so she gave it to him! Her name was...Taka...Takamu-"

"Miss Takamura-I mean Yui, did?" Nepgear rose a brow. "Huh, she did have an old Kai Zuikaku, from the MLs' Manufacturing company. They do provide TZF Geardums to the Alt-Eclipse Division. So they would have some of the original designs, Yui must be related to one of the board/founding members."

"Anyway," She shook that bit of exposition off. "Looks like you modified yours with an elemental matrix, common with great sword users, so your attacks can do damage with an element you selected. Really useful against elemental based monsters."

"So, where are you going Wrexy?" Plutia asked, some sounding sleepy yet suddenly active.

"On a quest right now," Wrex is finally able to speak. "Some kind of monster hiding out here on the presidium."

"Oooh," Plutia's eyes widened a little.

"Might be a boss type," IF joins in on the conversation as she approached them. "Hey Wrex. If it's an unknown elusive monster. Then two-thirds of the time it's a boss type, or weirdly behaved monster."

"Boss type?" Wrex rose an eyebrow. "Never seen that in that guide of yours'."

"Beginners guide doesn't talk about it since they're not expected to fight those yet." IF shrugged then shook her head. "You're supposed to learn once you reach level Twenty-Five. The minimally required level, cause boss types are really dangerous. So watch yourself, if it's a monster at a high level, fall back. Though I recommend bringing someone at a required level, other wise you'd run in to some regulatory problems."

"Meaning?"

"They'll penalize your reward," Shep shook her head. "Crappy yes, but mean't to deter and save some lives. Some do it for the EXP, they either bite off more than they could chew. Or get lucky since your partner just so happened to be 'passing by'."

"Hey, I did warn you," IF crossed her arms. "But you had to fight that whale, and I had to drag you back barely awake."

"And you have to hang over me?"

Wrex merely grunted. "So I need someone higher leveled with me? Hm."

"...Neppy," Plutia turns to her elder sister. "Can I go with Wrexy?"

"Huh?" Neptune rose an eyebrow as said Krogan looked at the candidate.

"Why Plutia?" Nepgear asked as Neptune nodded in questioning as well.

"I want to help him," Plutia didn't elaborate any further yet that smile she put on was rather...familiar. _Familiar,_ as in she's made up her mind on something and if they refuse it would mean _big_ trouble for _everyone._ Neptune and Nepgear only came across that look a few times, most were dealt with no incident, but a few...

Whatever Pltuia was thinking or planning...it can be good or sorta bad, or both. Either way, they kinda have to let her go or else her _other_ self might appear...

"S-sure Plutie, just be careful 'kay!" Neptune answered and put on a smile while doing her best to ignore that familiar stinging chill in her spine.

"Please come back by sun-er when the night cycle hits." Nepgear adds, feeling the chill as well, though not as severely. "You know how Histoire gets when we stay out late and don't tell her."

"Really? Yeah!" Plutia sleepily cheered as her smile became...a little more warmer. "You hear that Wrexy? I can go with you!"

"Hah, this'll be fun!" Wrex grinned and seemed a bit giddy, likely remembering how Plutia was when they fought together a couple months back.

"Well you should get going," IF says as she brought out her phone. "That unknown monster shouldn't be a problem...just...watch yourself."

With that the Krogan and the candidate headed off to their destination.

Wrex was in for an interesting encounter unlike anything he's ever been through.

...

...

...

Basically...he's screwed!

 ** _Brrrit!_**

"Huh?" Nepgear pulled out her phone. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Koujima? Why are-Wait...I'll be there right away! Keep-right thank you."

"What's wrong Nep-Jr?" Neptune asked as her sibling had a worried face, then adopted a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Nepgear shook her head. "I really can't say, it has to do with that project I'm helping in."

"Oh, you mean that super secret thing that I keep asking Noire?" Nep rose an eyebrow. "Where she keeps acting all Tsun about yet keeps referring to the War:Games? That project?"

Nepgear nodded, "I'm sorry to leave at such short notice but it's really important. I promise I'll explain later."

"...Alright, see you later Nep-Jr." Nepgear bowed her head politely before turning and leaving the group.

"So..." IF said after a minute. "The rumors of her and Koujima working together on something were true?"

"Yeah," Nep nodded. "But she won't say what it is and it's starting to bother me. I hope Jr. isn't getting over her head...like with _Gear Armor_."

"Yeah, I remember." IF looked away for a second. "That **_thing_** went crazy, thankfully no one got hurt but Gear got all depressed. But she did bounce back and created the first two Geardums..."

Neptune nodded yet she still actually seemed a bit worried for her sister.

"Come on," IF patted Nep's shoulder. "Let's not keep Shep waiting, still got some quests to do."

Neptune nodded and the two continued on to the guild.

* * *

Garrus narrowed his eyes as he stared out his scope.

He's breathing was controlled as he held his rifle. Squeezing the trigger, a mass-accelerated round exits the barrel and flies to his target. Hidden yet visible behind a broken window, far and hard to see.

It was some kind of bird, that was shaped like a box...somehow. The round travels through it, resulting it exploding in a dozen or so pieces.

Garrus let out a breath as he slapped another thermal clip into his rifle.

He hears a faint ping sound, along with some kind of victory like tune as he stood from his spot. He sees the bar below his health and skill points slowly fill up.

"Oooh! It's hard to see and he still got it!" The girl, _Nep-something_ sounded impressed as she placed a hand on her forehead as she stared out at his work.

"Not bad," IF, Alison's partner commented as she closed that device she brought out. "That one was at least several hundred meters away, standard in range of snipers but the damn thing was behind a small window."

"Heh, well that's enough for an ego boost. Garrus." Alison crossed her arms then narrowed her eyes at him. "What's the quest, again? It's good to have a decent memory and remind yourself what your doing."

"Hunting, specifically a large group of monsters." He says after a second then puts away his rifle. "Those Tank ones...spawning in an abandoned area on the presidium."

"Yep," IF nodded. "If we don't take care of them, any transports or patrolling Geardums could be shot down and many could get hurt."

"But not if we can help it," She pointed to the area ahead of them. "Tanks shouldn't be far off, let's go."

With that the small group of theirs moves to the intended destination. All while Garrus still glanced at Nep-something, he doesn't really remember her full name. He tried to pronounce it but for some reason he couldn't do it.

Somehow, he found it hard to believe that this young looking human was the _Goddess_ of the nation known as Planeptune. Especially since she looked nothing like what he saw a couple of months back.

Alison had explained that it was her in HDD, a transformation of some sort. Apparently their Goddesses have two forms, human and this Hard Drive Divinity or HDD. One that made them indistinguishable from other humans though a bit stronger than what is considered normal strength to humans. HDD, as he had seen, they look vastly different, plus those eyes and _aura_ they give off.

So for now, he's just going with it, part of him wonders if his sense of logic will be tested. Then again, he did accept the offer of becoming someone that can potentially move and do things that shouldn't be physically possible.

Already, he's feeling a bit different, nothing significant but so far he's been able to move and react a bit faster than normal. Though in comparison to a special forces member, or an Asari commando it's nothing special.

But if is as Alison explained then he's only just growing. What abilities will he eventually-

"We're here." IF says forcing him from his thoughts.

Sure enough in the distance in a park between buildings there were several Tank monsters, a couple were scaling on said buildings. Some were still and not doing anything, like they were lazying about. Around the Tanks were other monsters, some of those Dogoo, with hovering mechanical drones, M-3s' if he remembered correctly.

These other monsters seemed to be doing their own thing, like they're naturally apart of the area. That seemed a bit strange...

"Huh one two, six Tanks, alright how should we play this?" Alison asked as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm..." IF tilted her head as her hands were briefly covered in pixelated light then strange blades appear. "Well, Garrus obviously can't fight up front..."

"Yeah, he'll be torn apart," Alison held out her arms, pixelated light appears then some kind of rifle. "Level one against a Tank? Nope, hindsight this is really risky, Garrus need you to step out of this one. But go for the stragglers, keep your distance so you don't agro them."

"Agro?" He asked as he took out his rifle.

"Their attention in simple terms," She pulled a bolt back from her rifle then lets it go. "Stay as far as you can in cover, preferably chest high and take pock shots. Go for ones you see as weaker, with luck you'll go up a couple of levels from this. 'Kay, ready when you are Iffy."

"Nep?" IF asked as she seemed to inspect her blades for a second. "Ready to go?"

"Well," Nep-something stretched her arms before brushing her clothes. "These guys aren't too hard, though it'll take more than a stick."

She held her arms out, a bright light different from Alison and IF's, appears then grabs on to it. It actually physically shatters and a massive sword appears, larger than the person using it!

"I'm going to Nep your face!" Nep-something sprinted at a fast speed.

"...Is she..." Alison started as she held up her rifle.

"Yep, always like this, you'll get used it...eventually." IF answered the unfinished question. "Come on."

Garrus watched the two run after the other one, before quickly scanning his surroundings. There!

Quickly he moves towards a nearby wall, destroyed yet good enough for cover. Pressing against it he places his rifle on it and looked through the scope.

He sees the three moving fast, by fast he truly means fast.

Nep-something was on top of the first Tank, she swung her large blade with ease. Slicing the monster in half then it glowed and shattered.

Alison had moved close to a couple of M-3s', as the monsters floating pieces aimed at her, her weapon fired. A shotgun like blast exited the firearm pelting the mechanical monsters, ripping them apart with ease.

IF was dodging energy blasts from one the Tanks scaling a building, she getting closer but the monster was too far for her too reach. Yet one of her hands had glowed, then after dodging another blast she shouted something. A pillar of flames erupted from the side of building, propelling and burning the Tank to the ground below.

The other Tanks seemed to notice and aim their guns at their targets.

Garrus saw an M-3 moving behind Nep-something, quickly he took aim. Squeezing the trigger a mass accelerated round flies and hits the monster in the seemingly thinner areas. All it did was stagger it, but long enough for her to turn while swinging the blade.

As the now split in two monster glowed and shattered, Nep-something glanced in his direction then raised her hand and thumb. She smiled for a second before returning to the fight.

He supposed that her acknowledgment and thankfulness for his help.

His thought were put to the side as he aimed his rifle once more, somehow a couple of Dogoo were behind IF. Who seemed more focused on a couple of M-3s'.

He fires two shots, causing the Dogoos to explode as they about to pounce on the agent. After finishing off the monsters, said person turned and looked at his handy work. She seemed to smirk a bit before going back to fight.

The newly turned agent slapped a fresh thermal clip into his rifle, then fell into a pattern.

Any monsters that tried to flank the three, he either killed or hit to make them pause long enough for their target to counter them.

After a few minutes, the area was soon littered with dead monsters, at least ones that Nep-something didn't fight.

"Whew," Alison sighed as she holstered her shotgun like rifle. "Not bad for a workout."

IF shrugged as she pulled out that device from before.

"Heh, finally!" Nep-something stretched her arms as she laid back on the ground. "I can go back and-"

"Still have to turn in the completed quota Nep." IF stated. "Plus...loot."

"Which reminds me, Garrus!" Alison waved him over, then presented him something.

"What is..."

"This is an unexploded shell." She explained as she twirled said item. "Used to sell, or craft better gear or upgrade your existing weapon or armor. That's what drops are in general, plus the rarer the item the better quality the item you make out of it."

"Uh huh," He blankly stared as she continued to twirl the unexploded ordinance. "Um should-"

"Not gonna give it to you though!" She smirked as tossed it up and grabbed it mid-air, pixelated light covered it and it's gone.

That...wasn't what he was going to say...is she at a level high enough for her not to worry about it exploding? If so what about him?

"Time for you to learn the age old tradition of Guild Agents," She pointed at an destroyed M-3 that was next to an old tree. "Try seeing if you can scrap anything from that M-3. Simple enough, just in case, here's a hint that works for some monsters. Look for something that seems apart of it, yet it isn't when you think about it."

"That's rather vague," He said after a second.

"Well you're C-sec right?" She asked, then scratched her head. "Wait, do you guys even have similar law enforcement? What was your job?"

"Detective," He answered, former now all things considered, since he just left the job today. Pallin's face when he left was unsurprising, then that turned to visible anger when Garrus 'hinted' at where he was going.

Needless to say, it was a _bit_ satisfying.

"Well that's better then what I was thinking of," She nodded then shrugged. "Anyway, just do that little bit, shout if you need help."

Alison went off to her partner, who seemed to be picking up items from other dead monsters. While Nep-something looked bored and lazily laying on her back.

Again, she's supposed to be a Goddess?

Putting that thought away, Garrus made his way to the dead monster.

The mechanical being was sliced in half, courtesy of IF's strange blades. Though a couple of it's floating bits had impaled the nearby tree, while half of it was next to it, the other half was a bit father away. This was one of the ones he did shoot at but did little damage, maybe he should've used anti-armor/synthetic ammo.

He scans the debris and the half of the body.

Something apart of it, yet not at all when he thinks about it...what did she mean by that?

He sees a bunch of circuits and something that looks like oil or something like it. What one could expect in any kind of machine.

Kneeling down on the ground, carefully avoiding the oil, he looked once more. Then he noticed something, a piece of the circuitry seemed different from the rest, while the rest looked relatively well made. This one looked scrapped together somehow.

He grabs the thing and looks at it.

"Good work," Turning his head, he sees Alison walking up to him. "That's known as Illegal memory, though it's only called that due to it looking like contraband. Iffy and La...Nep-Nep are ready to go, you?"

"Yeah," He nodded as he looked at the item. "How do I..."

"Focus on it, and imagine putting it away. How I do it anyway..."

Doing as instructed, he sees pixelated light appear on the item and it vanished from his hand.

"There you go," She smiled at him. "You're getting the hang of all of this."

Garrus said nothing as he sees something glint in the corner of his eye.

Not listening to whatever Alison was saying he turns his head to follow the glint. There he sees something embedded into the tree, something round and white with dark outlines.

Slowly he walked to it, wondering how that got there. Is it apart of the M-3? No, it doesn't seem natural for some reason.

"-so anyway. Huh? Hey what'cha doing?"

"There's something here," He answered as he reached out. "It looks...a disc? What's this doing in-"

He never finished as his hand made contact with the disc, a burning sensation filled his arm. He couldn't even scream in pain as a white flash blinded him, dulling and making him lose all his senses. Finally, after an unknown passing of time, his vision began to return. His body felt sore and was prone on the ground.

Blinking away the traces of the flash, he slowly gets up and his mandibles shook as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

It was some kind of mechanical monster, as big as those Rival Mechs', actually it looked to be bigger. Redder than a dying dwarf star, with two massive weapons, a spiked mace and massive axe. It didn't have any legs, only a long tail with an intimidating point.

It's arms weren't even connected to the body, there was invisible space where the shoulder should be connected to the rest of the body.

"The fuck is that!?" He hears Alison yell, as the newly spawned monster raised it's weapons.

"Crap..." He hears IF speak. "It's an actual Killachine! We need to get out of here, there's no way we can-Nep!"

He sees Nep-something jump in his vision, her large weapon was out. She running at a fast pace, then jumps several meters high!

A glowing circle appears at her feet, letting land and stand in the air.

The monster, the Killachine let out ear piercing roar that shook the ground around it. Making Garrus nearly lose his balance, but he was stopped when Alison appeared and kept him straight with her hands.

"Shep get Garrus out of here!" IF ordered as she pulled out her device and one of the strange blades. "This is Guild Agent IF, I need a squad of-"

The Killachine roared once more as it swung it's ax at the agent.

"Critical Edge!" Something comes in and forces the ax to the side. Making it land some distance away from IF, creating a large cloud of dust and debris.

"I-I need a squad of Geardums, equipped for a raid!" IF, to her credit, continued to speak, yet her voice had stuttered. "We have a rare type monster, a Killachine! Send reinforcements, CPU of Planeptune is here!"

The monster roared as it raised it's axe, there were newly made deep cuts in the blade.

"Nep, back up's on the way!" IF shouted as she pulled out a pistol. "Just finish this-"

The monster roared as Nep-something charged once again. She jumps and slashed at the main body, a roar of pain echoed before she jumped away.

"Alright, special move!" She raised her sword close to her person. "G-"

The Killachince, taking advantage of her momentary pause, swung it's mace. Catching her off guard...

"Goooo!" Nep screamed as she was propelled to the side. Flying through the air until she crashed into the side of a nearby building. Debris and dust erupted as the person struck was no where to be seen, if there was anything left.

"Shit! With a hit like that in human form...she'll be out of it for a couple minutes tops!" IF cursed as she looked at them then narrowed her eyes. "Hey! I said get out of here!"

"Iffy-"

"Alison!" IF yelled at the person next to him. "He's level one and that thing...just get him out, he's under your charge remember!?"

"...Right!" Alison pulled his arm. "Watch yourself Iffy! Come on Garrus we need to move!"

Without saying a word, Garrus complied, but could just barely keep his eyes away from the monster.

He and Alison run but only get so far when the monster's large axe slams into their path.

"Dammit!" Alison growled as they turned to see that the monster had looked at them before being pelleted by IF's pistol. "Fuck, we must've aggroed it by being near it! Garrus find cover and _stay out_ of this, if you try _anything_ it'll _kill_ you in **_one_** hit understand!"

Before he could argue, he was shoved to the side.

"Just go. Now!" She drew her rifle and started firing, running from the spot they were in.

The Turian looked then moved behind some chest high cover, taking out his rifle. Though he could only watch as the massive mechanical creature tried and thankfully failed to hit the attacking Guild Agents. The two were moving around it, firing multiple rounds at it's body and the head.

He gripped his rifle as he brought up the scope, he sees that there was no visible damage to the main body.

"Crap, try to keep still!" IF yelled as she jumped away from an incoming axe.

"Shit, Blitz Infinity!" Alison practically screamed as she fired multiple black energy like shots, all hitting the monster.

Her rounds did nothing as they simply bounced off or did no really damage.

The armor is too thick, they can't pierce it!

That thought struck Garrus as his mandibles twitched, moving back to into cover. Quickly pulling apart his rifle without much thought, or idea in what he was doing. He takes out the metal block inside the weapon, tosses it to the side, then pulls out another one. This one was smaller and different color, it's the anti-armor/synthetic ammunition he brought along.

Placing the block in, he quickly puts the rifle back together then slaps a fresh thermal clip in. All in under a minute...

He looks back just in time to see Alison nearly hit with the mace. She back flipped away, losing her rifle before having another appear in her hands.

Narrowing his eyes, he activated his Omni-tool then a thought crossed his mind as he aimed it at the monster...

If this didn't work then he was dead, but if he didn't try anything...

He activated the app then launched an Overload at Killachine.

Sparks appeared around the metal body as the monster roared in something akin to pain. It became still...

Bringing up scope, resting the rifle on chest high cover, he aimed for the eyes then squeezed the trigger.

First round bounced off an eye, no damage.

Slapping in another thermal clip without looking away, then fires again.

Second round hits, no damage.

Another...

Third bounces, no damage.

Another...

Fourth hits off target, no damage.

Another...hits.

No damage.

Another...hits.

No damage.

Another...

No damage.

Another...

Missed.

Another...

Off target, no damage.

Another...last one.

Squeezing the trigger, he fires for the last time.

The round dead center in one eye, a distinct sound was heard as thin visible cracks appear in one of the monster's eyes.

Garrus released the breath he held, lowering the rifle as he took heavy breaths.

The Killachine growled then roared as the cracks grew and shattered the eye.

"Iffy now!"

"I'll send you to the after life!" IF screamed as visible light gathered around her blades then she sprinted around the monster.

She slashed at the air, releasing thin blades of energy. The blades hit the sides, overwhelming it. Stopping in front of it then jumps several meters high, and slashed down ward.

"Apocalypse Nova!" She pierces the ground as it crumbled and a pillar of energy is shot up on at the monster. Creating a massive force of wind and shook the ground as cracks appeared everywhere.

As the Killachine roared in pain, IF jumped back and one of her blades glowed again.

The pillar vanished and showed the monster's current state.

It's body was heavily scratched, it's axe was destroyed. Yet it still was-

"Just die!" The energy on her blade formed into some kind of orb and she threw it at the monster.

When it made contact, it grew and enveloped the monster as it roared in pain once more.

IF stood still then collapsed on her knees, dropping her blades.

"Iffy!" Alison came in and picked up the fallen Agent. As the monster continued to roar she ran to where Garrus was. She placed her partner down against the cover.

"Dammit, she used too much SP, put so much into that attack." She seemed to check IF's vitals then shook her head. "She's not going anywhere anytime soon. Is it dead?"

"...No..." Garrus' mandibles twitched as a shadow grew over them, they looked to see the monster looking down on them.

The Killachine raised it's mace and brought it down.

"Hiyah!" It would've ended them when something hits it's head and pushed it in a nearby building.

"WAZZUP!" Nep-something appeared crouching, on top of the cover they were using. She looked dirty and had multiple cuts, some were bleeding. One was directly over her eyes, leaving a thin trail of red down her nose.

"Lady Purple Heart!?" Alison yelled as said person looked at them.

"Hey, what happened to Iffy?" Nep-somthing/Purple Heart? appeared concerned on the unconscious agent.

"Ah...overused SP," Alison answered. "She's fine but out of-watch out!"

The Killachine was over them and swung it's weapon at them.

Nep-something stood up and brought up her sword, actually stopping the mace mid-swing.

Garrus' eyes widened as she didn't even move an inch.

"Hey, you can't attack when people are talking!" She narrowed her eyes as she actually pushed the mace back a bit. "Or when someone is using their special attack! Them's the rules!"

"Time to transform," She fully pushed the mace to the side and jumped high into the air. "Check it out yo!"

A bright light covered her body, then in seconds it died down. Hovering in the air, in place of her, was the person he saw two months ago!

The _CPU..._ the _Goddess..._

"Witness the power of a CPU!" She says as she held out a different sword. Did it transform too?

The Killachine growled as it swung it's mace.

The newly transformed CPU dodged with ease then sliced off the hand letting the Mace fall to the ground. The monster flew away from it's attacker, gaining some distance.

"Now without interruption this time," She held her new blade close to her person. "This is my special, be prepared!"

A circle of energy appeared behind her, she used it to launch herself at her target then started slashing.

Garrus could only stare as she moved faster than he could track with his eyes. The Killachine was being hit by all sides, seeming all at once as he swore he saw _after images_ of the CPU! Finally within seconds after untold number of slashes, the CPU spins and slices downward on the monster's head.

It goes still, then glows and physically shatters into a massive amount of small particles of light.

"Phew," The CPU rested her weapon on her shoulder. "That wasn't bad workout, though I only used a quarter of my power."

"Holy...shit..." He hears Alison say as her eyes were wider than anything he'd seen. "That was fucking awesome, CPU Purple Heart fighting...damn I can see her place as second among the Goddesses!"

"Oh?" That got said CPU's attention as she hover down toward them. "Second among the Goddesses?"

"U-um, forgive me Lady Purple Heart," Alison hastily stuttered as her face became red for some reason. "I mean't no disrespect, I'm from Lastation-"

"I was not offended, and as I said before please call me Neptune." The CPU rose a hand which made Alison stop. "You're from Lastation? Ah, that does explain the use and reliance of Lastation based weaponry."

"Y-yes, I a-admire Lady Black Heart," Shepherd continued to stutter out. "She...works harder than...than..."

"The rest of us CPUs, yes," Nep/Purple Heart? smiled as her sword glowed then vanished. "Noire certainly puts much effort and love toward her nation, even if it leaves her with few friends."

"N-noire?" Alison whispered, surprised for some reason. "Isn't that Lady Black Heart's true name?"

"Yes, perhaps I should formally introduce-"

All around them, in the sky, flashes of light, new monsters spawn. They were Rival Mechs, about half a dozen, spawning into existence surrounding them. Carrying a large variety of weapons...

"It seems my transformation brought their attention," The CPU said calmly as she extended her arm. "Get behind-"

Some of the Rival Mechs suddenly explode, as missiles and energy beams come from multiple directions. The monsters scatter as Planeptune Geardums fly in, matching the monster's numbers.

A majority engage the monsters while one descends and lands ahead of them. Kneeling down and placing it's hand against it's chest in some sort of salute.

"Lady Purple Heart," The pilot's voice is heard from their mech's speakers. "We've arrived as quickly as we could."

"What is your name pilot?"

"Ensign Riddhe, we'll finish off the Rival Mechs and patrol the area for any new spawning."

"I am grateful for your assistance Ensign."

"That isn't all, we were informed that Iris-Purple Sister has _transformed_ here on the presidium!" The pilot's voice sounded afraid. "Unknown in reason, all nearby civilians and Guild Agents within a hundred meter radius have been evacuated."

"She transformed!?" The CPU's eye widened, Garrus swore he saw fear in them for a second. "...I'll make way to her, secure this area and transport these Agents to the nearby guild. Once that is achieved, head to the area my sister is in. Eliminate any monsters that will pose a threat to civilians."

"Understood ma'am," The Geardum stood then ascended with thrusters, joining it's team.

"I apologize," Purple Heart turns to them. "I must see to my sister, I hope she has valid reason for transforming. We'll speak again another time, until then farewell."

Without any wait, she flies high into the air and leaves their sight.

"So...that was the CPU..." Garrus found himself speaking. "That was..."

 _Ping!_

"What was what Garrus?"

"...It says I leveled up." He read the text that appeared in front of him. Another screen appeared, showing all of his status going up in high numbers.

"Huh? Oh, you did help against that thing so you gained some experience...what's your level?"

"...It says level seven."

"Not too bad, jumped by six levels." She smirked and crossed her arms. "At least you can more or less do low level quests. Though be warned once you get to level ten. You'll need to start grinding like hell in order to get any higher. Then deal with tougher enemies and quests."

"Grinding? Another one of those terms?"

"Yep, in simple words, it takes a lot of time to level up after reaching ten." She shrugged. "A bit of limitation of us gaining strength. Some Guild Agents drop out due to issues and either are impatient as hell or desired another occupation. Hell, some of the nations' military or private security like taking former agents."

"Anyway," She moved then placed her partner over her shoulder. "Oof, let's go I see a shuttle coming in, and Iffy needs some rest. You do too, hell of a day though right?"

"Yeah," They turn and see the shuttle landing ahead. "Hell of a first..."

"Right, though when we get back, we're gonna be made to report on what happened here. Damn paperwork..."

"Damn, thought I'd escape that..." He 'not so seriously' muttered.

* * *

"There she is," Neptune says to herself as she descended down to where Plutia was.

She was sitting a runic circle, looking bored and appeared to have been waiting. The area was heavily scarred by signs of battle, from burns, slash marks, to even indentations of Plutia's infamous sword-whip. But the most noticeable sight was next to her.

The Krogan, Wrex, was hanging upside down by Plutia's weapon, dangling on one leg. Eyes unfocused and muttering to himself...

"Going to Tuchanka, unite the clans, save my people...Going to Tuchanka, unite the clans, save my people." He continuously repeated those words, his voice sounding robotic and monotone.

Thoughts and questions raced through Neptune's mind.

What happened? Why is she transformed? What is the Krogan talking about? And why did the author write what happened off screen?

"Hello Neppy," Plutia smiled as she stood from her runic circle, hand on one hip. "I've been waiting for you."

"Plutia," Neptune did her best to keep her voice neutral. "What is the meaning of this? Why-"

"Did I transform without permission?" Her sister smiled as she tilted her head in the direction of the hanging Krogan. "It was because of him..."

"Going...to...save my...people..." The Krogan was still muttering to himself.

"He was tough, though had his level been any higher..." She smiled sadistically as she 'lightly' pushed the Krogan, making him spin around a bit. "He would have lasted to actually have satisfied me~"

"What exactly did he do to make you transformation?" Neptune asked.

"Oh don't worry, it was nothing harmful or inappropriate," She placed a hand against her cheek. "But what we talked about, his cynical fatalist views of his people, it truly made me want to torment him."

"Plutia..."

"Which brings me to this Neppy," Plutia's face became serious as she snapped her fingers, and Wrex was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"We really need to _talk_ about this Alliance of ours _~"_

* * *

 **A/N: Obvious Cliffhanger is obvious.**

 **Well, it's been awhile since I last updated, actually that's putting it mildly. Life has been...difficult lately, mostly just things I have to deal with that eat up my time and thoughts. Plus further pains to deal with, from collage to the eventually of me getting a job.**

 **Tis the life, gonna need to help pay the bills somehow. Cause of that; progress has been slow, stress had piled a little which turned into the occasional annoying writer's block. (Few ways to deal with said stress, so much breaks, reading and building Gunpla for inspiration can do!)**

 **Anyway! Hopefully I can do more actual chapters in the future, and/or finds way to deal said stress.** **But enough of that little rant.**

 **Really surprised by this fic growing popularity, hit new personal records.**

 **Seriously thank you for everything, it makes dealing with all that stress so much more worth it.**

 **Hope this chapter was satisfactory and the characters weren't OOC or too OOC...please let me know, feed back really helps.**

 **ALSO, I may get a few questions on this, Wrex may be tough but against a tormenting Plutia...yeah he's not gonna last. Also for purposes of the story this had to happen, and this is well within the nature of Plutia. As she is wise and oh so cruel in many ways...when she isn't constantly napping about.**

 **And for a HINT on this 'New' Division's purpose, well let's say that 'well known' characters will be involved. As for it's purposes, it has something to do with a Being that is... _Celestial._**

 **As stated many times, read, review, or find a much better story than this. Or make your own, the choice is yours!**

* * *

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes : I am not sure with that, sure the Andromeda Initiative is an interesting concept. But writing such a thing would make it it's own story, and I'll be getting ahead of myself if I even think of that. So the focus will be on the Milky Way, Andromeda Initiative won't likely happen. **

**Legion and Iris Heart...well that'd be interesting...though I genuinely have no idea. Still interesting though...**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal : Well for Guild Agents, yes and no, it's a matter of preference. There may be Guild Agents or even former ones that use shielding for extra defense. Even though it'll likely only boost their HP and defense by a bit. **

**The story won't follow cannon events in full, just a few things here and there. Though said events will have different outcomes, yes I'm purposely being vague. As I don't want to spoil the fact it has to do with literal Four eyed jerks...bad hint is obvious.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Heh, in time all of the council will see Plutia's guiding light. Else they'll be at the mercy of the Reapers...**

 **Will address that soon, I can say that there are limitations, it'll still seem OP but it's a limited OP...if that makes sense.**

 **Ah, that's an easy answer, the bane of all RPG players, in my opinion at least, everything has a 'weight' factor. Meaning there is a limit to how much weight a Guild Agent can carry in their inventory. Kinda like Fallout's carry weight system except a bit different.**

 **So Shep won't have multiple Cains, otherwise she won't be able to move at all.**

 **And Nep is looking at the weird pudding monster.**

 **Nep: Pudding~**

 **Me: Oi, it has Eggplant in it remember?**

 **Nep: Gross!**

 ***Passes Mop and Bucket***

 **Me: Just hit it with the mop, it's weaker than a Dogoo.**

 **Pudding: We are your salvation through flavor-**

 ***Nep lightly taps it with mop then cleans the floor after pudding dissolves***

 **Nep: Wait why am I cleaning!?**

 **Anyway, Grunt as a British Gentleman? I can't really see that, mostly cause I see him as a Dundee.**

 **Grunt: You call that a knife?**

 ***Pulls out Geardum blade***

 **Grunt: Now that's a knife!**

 **Touhoufanatic : That'll come soon, as Vert is really happy of finally gaining a little sister...though she may try put Nepgear in a dress...again.**

 **Also Wrex and Garrus will eventually develop skills, some unique. That more or less matches their character.**

 **Nyamu : Yeah, I keep getting spelling errors even if I check the chap several times. Thanks for the tip though!**

 **Hopefully you weren't bored waiting for this chapter.**

 **Guest Quest : 1. Yes, the events will go in that order, though will be different from cannon counterparts. **

**2\. No, your not being nit-picky, it helps to point out the errors. That way, one can avoid making later mistakes, at least that's how I kinda view it. And the selling ideas to the story thing, I like hearing suggestions and they can potentially improve the story or help the author realize their own. Or make for some fun Omakes...though I haven't made any just yet...really should.**

 **3\. Thanks I hope I don't disappoint, I have no intention of abandoning this fic. Unlike the other one I had to redo from the ground up, this one I planned better.**

 **New-Guest : And once more I'll respond even if there's no chance of you seeing this.**

 **I understand if the style of battle is not to your taste so to speak, as it's a mix of two different games each with their own form of logic.**

 **As for the Citadel have monsters suddenly spawning, that's been more or less revealed as to how. Why is a different story...**

 **As for the Star-child, I haven't forgotten about that thing, that is for another story unfortunately. Though I thought of not even including cause of it's...problems in logic...but that's my opinion.**

 **For the Reaper forces, well they'll have a difficult encounter, or potentially gain a new type of husk.** **And the goddesses, well technically they are childish at times in terms of personality and are flawed.**

 **Blanc has the shortest temper and worst potty mouth one can deal with, but loves her people and treats them fairly.**

 **Noire is a tsundere to a T and is the one with no friends, yet she works harder than all the goddesses for her nation even if she brags about it.**

 **Vert is _technically_ the most 'mature' of the four, even though she is a serious gamer and plays games to an unhealthy degree. **

**And finally Neptune...the laziest, immature, most childish in comparison to the rest of the Goddesses. Yet in against the other three in certain situations, she can be the most determined, most willed to fight any dangers, for her loved ones and people.**

 **Also please note, I in no way am bashing you or insulting or doing anything that is in malice or purposely negative.**

 **I'm merely acknowledging your reasoning for leaving, and wish you the best. I do hope you return, and give this fic a chance, otherwise I hope you find a story you enjoy.**

 **Farwell as well.**

 **Nep-passing by : Heh, hopefully that gave you a good fix of Neps! Really loved doing her this fic. As for the councilors...that'll come soon. **

**Galer : Thank you, I hope not to disappoint. **

**grey : Unfortunately no, I haven't played that game. And while Lowee's mechs are from a different game, I'm only using the mech and not the characters since I haven't played that one either. **

**My apologies for any form of disappointment.**

 **XsnakesforeverX : Hopefully this showed off Neptune good, the others will have their chance. As for the pairing...we'll see, I don't have official pairings as of yet, but we'll see. **

**Celestia's Paladin : Yeah, the anime will help a bit, though there are characters that exist in the games but aren't shown in the anime for some reason. Limited budget/time or something, but it does give you a general idea of things. **

**I really should explain things on both sides, don't want anyone to be too lost. Barely did it in the fist chap...**

 **Guest : Apologies for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect nor Hyperdimension Neptunia in any way. Both belong to their respective owners. Same applies to certain obvious character and their respective series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Important announcement in A/N.**

 **Chap is rated R...for references, can you spot them?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had passed since the spawning of the Killachine, and various rumors had spread among the Citadel's inhabitants due to recent events.

Most were about the strange event were dozens of residents and even various human Guild Agents were _asked_ to evacuate an area of the presidium. That quickly expanded into a hundred meter quarantine like zone, with Planeptune Geardums and some high level Guild Agents not allowing anyone in.

When asked/demanded by the Council and Executive Pallan, Histoire had stated a very powerful dangerous monster had spawned.

Known as a Rare type, as the unoriginal name implies, a monster that is rarely seen within Gamindustri and their worlds. It is often dangerous while having tendency to cause massive destruction to the area it spawns in, if allowed. As a result, the surrounding area was closed off for the civilians' and various Guild Agents' protection.

She had also explained that when a Rare type spawns, high level monsters have a tendency to spawn around the area it appears. Further growing the danger...

Though she didn't fully explain in detail, she told the council that Planeptune's CPU and one of the candidates had taken care of the Rare type. The Geardums were patrolling the area as for basic protocol, and even eliminated some monsters that spawned.

Of course what Histoire said was mostly true, though she wasn't... _accurate_ in _where_ the Rare Type had spawned, nor what exactly the CPU and candidate did.

The Council had bitterly swallowed her explanation, likely not satisfied and more or less drop the matter _officially_.

The rumors themselves, were mostly insignificant, it ranged from conspiracy theories to common gossip. Though one thing persisted that rode among the humans, that confused and sometimes drew curiosity from the residents of the Citadel.

 _ **Iris** was there..._

Three seemingly normal words to the residents, yet to the humans. It was something that seemed to terrify or cause some form of discomfort.

For the more curious residents, when asking about that rumor, there were mixed results. Some either involuntarily shivered and avoided any question, some out right refused, and there were some that seemed upset that they missed it...while not explaining what _it_ was.

Regardless of rumors that aren't likely going to be addressed again, it was the last day for the CPUs on the Citadel.

For they do have nations to return to, as well as new territories to be found.

Of course they are spending the last day together in one of Leanbox's Twin Infinities, for two reasons.

The fact of Leanbox's soon to be publicized candidate, as well as another matter...

But before we get to that, got to see another thing first.

Tis a somewhat short yet important chapter folks~

* * *

"Ah, you've arrived, my apologies for calling you on such short notice." Histoire greeted the guests that arrived.

"Lady Histoire," One guest, Donnel Udina, a Lastation politician with renowned record, bowed his head.

"It's an honor Milady," Another guest a golden haired women in a dress, known as Kudelia Aina Bernstein greeted as well. Technically a minor level political figure, she is famous throughout Planeptune, with close ties to the Tekkadan Division and several political figures. By close ties with the Tekkadan Division...she is rumored to married to a member.

"I am honored to be in your presence," The third guest uniformed woman with glasses, Jayda Kurtiss, pressed her hand against her chest then bowed. A Major within the Lowee military, granted the status of Mage-Knight at a young age. Renowned as the 'Necromancer' and gifted with incredible skill and magic.

"There was supposed to be a fourth person with you," Histoire shook her head. "But unfortunately due to recent developments, the Oracle of Leanbox hasn't assigned a candidate as of yet."

"Candidate?" Kudelia asked giving a questioning look. "For what? You didn't elaborate when you personally invited me here."

"The Oracle of Lastation," Udina started off. "Had requested me here as well...yet neglected the details."

"Same with the Oracle of Lowee," Major Kurtiss adjusted her glasses. "And judging from this pattern, I assume this is a matter of importance."

"Correct Major," The living tome nodded. "Officially this is the last day I'll be temporary ambassador to the council. Including myself, all the Oracles had gathered some time ago and planned successors."

"Successors?" Udina narrowed his eyes. "Plural?"

"As most know. While the Gamindustri Alliance is an official united agreement of military assets and other matters." She placed her hands together. "The four nations are still independent in their rule, with their own separate interests."

"Which means they'll be allowed different representatives..." Kudelia widened her eyes.

"Correct, instead of one ambassador," The Oracle placed hands together. "It'll be four individuals representing Gamindustri Alliance as a whole, while also representing their own nations when appropriate."

"In the likely hood any species," Jayda narrowed her eyes. "Were to seek audience with an individual nation, there'll be restrictions with what matters they wish to discuss, yes?"

"Correct," Histoire nodded. "If the matter is relatively minor, then the species is free to deal with the individual nation."

"And if it isn't then they'll refer to the Alliance as a whole." Udina summed up where she was going. "And, I'm from Lastation, whom I'll obviously be representing. Miss Kudelia is from Planeptune..."

"Which I'll be representing," Said person summed up. "But wouldn't someone else be more qualified than me?"

"Lowee for me," Major Kurtiss crossed her arms. "But why choose any of us, surely Oracle you know my background."

"Yes, it had taken me three hours each to sort through your individual backgrounds and qualifications." Said Oracle held out three fingers. "As well as the recommendations given to me by your peers and the other Oracles. Which has led me to see you more then qualify. There is another reason as well, as you know what happened two months ago. With the spawning event..."

"Ah, I see now," Jayda commented much to the confusion of the other two. "I assume that the person soon to represent Leanbox will be an Admiral or Captain?"

The nod from the living tome continued the other two's confusion.

"Yes, likely the latter, though a former is just as possible." She placed her hands together. "In the event of another spawning or any sort of emergency. The representatives with military backgrounds will coordinate with forces across the Citadel and the small GA fleet stationed here."

"And turning the embassy into a command center for such an event. As it's designed for raids..." Kudelia nodded in understanding. "While the diplomatic half deals with the council and asking or providing assistance."

"What of the possibility...for the council forces themselves turning hostile toward us?" Udina asked narrowing his eyes. "We've multiple Guild Agents and now growing civilian numbers on the Citadel. The fleet stationed here is heavily outnumbered."

"Evacuation plans and...potential preparations are in development," Histoire had an understanding look yet spoke slowly. "Only meant as a last resort of course, if all possibly fails."

The Oracle knew the possibilities, but held hopes any...contingencies will never be followed. A war on the Galactic scale was the last thing they all want...

"Then we're in agreement?" Udina asked as the other two nodded, displaying their answer.

"Thank you," Histoire bowed her head in thanks. "I trust this in your capable hands."

* * *

As that was happening...

"Cheers!" Four drink filled glasses clinked before the holders took respective sips.

"Wow, this is good!" Neptune smiled then gulps it down completely. "Ah, that hits the spot!"

"Mmm, I've had better," Noire twirled her glass as if analyzing the contents then takes a more experimental sip. "...But this is acceptable."

"Hm, not bad." Blanc simply stated as she conservatively drank from her glass. "It's nice for when your reading a good book."

"Ah, I'm glad it's good." Vert smiled as she slipped from her glass. "I only bring this out for very special occasions, such as this one."

They were currently in Vert's private quarters, at the edge of the Island area, on a covered patio .

"Run!" Across from them, several figures were running around the sandy beach.

Rom and Ram were being chased by Peashy, who was running as fast as she could. She's doing alright, though she is getting used to her body as once and while she wobbles a bit then falls on her face. Which she just giggles off then gets back to continue her pursuit of the twins.

Across from three, in the water, Uni and Nepgear were shooting at each other with squirt guns. The former doing better for obvious reasons...

Back at the beach itself, Plutia was sitting under a tree, sowing a new doll in the likeness of the new sibling. Though she seemed to smile as she stabs the needle deep into the item as it was being made.

"...Still can't believe you now have a sister," Blanc muttered in monotone as she watched her sisters now chase Vert's...sister. "... _Hope she doesn't turn into a second thunder tits._ "

"Yes! It finally happened," Vert smiled happily as she drank from her glass. "I've been waiting for so long and now I've been blessed~"

"Great, she can finally leave Nep-Jr alone..." Neptune muttered to herself as she poured more of the drink into her glass.

"Though I do wonder how Peashy and Nepgear would look together in formal attire..." Vert asked out loud, giving a knowing smile. "Did you say something Neptune?"

"Dang it-I mean what is this stuff anyway," Neptune raised her glass then an eyebrow. "It kinda looks like wine but it tastes a whole lot better..."

"Ah, it's a substitute for non-alcoholic gatherings," Vert answered as she lightly spun her glass. "Mimics and improves the taste but won't leave hangovers. The best Leanbox has to offer~"

"Ah good, the readers won't have to worry about a drunk Nep," Neptune says before downing the contents, though she is a moderate drinker when in HDD and formal events. _Surprisingly..._

"Hey! I can be responsible-"

"Vert," Noire, ignoring Neptune's outburst on something, narrowed her eyes. "Before leaving to meet the council, Histoire stated that you have two things to tell us that were important. Peashy is obviously one, but what's the other?"

"Ah, yes," Vert nodded as she placed her glass down, then closed her eyes. "Several days ago, I made contact with another faction, a species outside the Council's rule..."

The others, even Neptune became silent as they listened to their fellow CPU's story.

* * *

" **Set GP base, select your choice then start.** " The machine instructed as Garrus sat down and the door closed behind him.

Following instructions, the turian placed a tablet shaped item onto the console. It blinked then the screens around him flickered to life.

He watched some kind of introduction, then it displayed instructions of how to use the handles and pads at his feet. Surprising there was enough room for him to sit, a bit awkward though since it was obviously not designed with his people in mind.

Grabbing the handles he flexes them back and forth while pushing the pads forward then back. It was a weird interface, but he can make use of it. Pressing some kind of trigger in the handles, he advanced through the title screen.

Scrolling through the menu, he selected the modes he was previously instructed to do before climbing into this thing.

After a minute or two, the screen images shifted into a selection of some sort.

He glances at all the options, three, all with different descriptions and varying status. Alison hadn't explained at all what all this was, she just gave him a tablet and a few instructions.

Sighing and not waiting to keep the others waiting he selects the first one. Which had blinking red text stating it was in the recommended category for beginners.

Finally, music begins to play, he didn't recognize it yet it sounded like the elevator music. The kind one would hear when they are waiting for a long-

"Huh, didn't take you long." He hears Alison voice, then sees her face in screen to his side. "Thought you'd get lost in the menu. These older model pods are a bit much..."

"Almost did..." He muttered as his mandibles twitched. "So, what is game anyway? You just gave me that tablet, instructions then forced me into this pod."

"Didn't even tell him?" Alison's partner, IF, appeared next to Alison's display. She was holding that device he'd seen her use constantly. "Well this will be a quick match..."

"Heh, have a little faith Iffy," Alison grinned as she rubbed her hands together. "Nothing's better than learning on your feet!"

"Or dying several times because you didn't bother reading the info or basic manual." IF muttered dryly as she put away her device and grabbed her handles. "So what we doing? Capture the flag, King of the Hill, Attrition, Big Credits-"

"Team Death Match."

"Team Death Match?"

"Team Death Match."

"Team Death Match it is then."

"Umm..." Garrus started off.

"Alright then! How about..." Alison didn't allow him to continue as the screen shifted and showed an image.

It looked like some kind of city, human city?, and it was on fire...with explosions happening every where with lasers hitting the ground randomly from above.

"Are you crazy..." IF muttered as she shook her head. "This stage is too random, plus too many bot snipers in this area...can't get a one foot without being shot by twenty GMs in a second."

"...Fine," Shep sighed in defeat then muttered something none could hear. "We'll do something easier, we'll go with basic training. Bots first then actual matches..."

"And since you've been patiently Garrus," She looks at him. "Guess now's a good time as any to explain this system."

"Yeah..." Said Turian answered slowly, slowly gripping the controls. "What's this interface? Never seen anything like this, even for a game system this looks complicated."

"Heh, would look strange for you guys," She crossed her arms then smiled. "Well to put it simply, we, meaning you, are in a Gearpod. A game system based off and somewhat resembles the controls of a Geardum. Though this is an older model, ones back in Gamindustri are much more updated."

"Geardum? You mean those mechs?" His mandibles twitched, they actually made a game system based off them?

"Yeah, there's a lot kids and adults that want to pilot those mechs," IF answered, a slight smirk appeared from her lips. "Though I seen and... _been in a Geardum,_ these pods are nothing like the actual thing."

"Of course, can't let just anyone learn how to pilot those things." Alison chuckled then narrowed her eyes. "Ha, if only Lastation had something similar for Alloy Cogs...if only..."

"You're just jealous your brother is trained to pilot one," IF stated as she pulled out her device...again.

"Uh, sure he's special forces, _Lastation N7_ special forces! Even though he's able to pilot a REX and RAY, he couldn't bother teaching his precious big sister how to pilot one of them!"

"Shep quit rambling," IF muttered as she put away her device once more. "We're wasting time."

"Oh, fine, 'Kay Garrus. To cut this short, these games more or less gives the feel of piloting a Geardum. Handles controls the arms, pedals control legs, buttons on the console either switch weapons or hold secondary functions for your Geardum. We'll be doing training missions first, get a feel for your machine during it, if it's too awkward then switch to another one. You ready for this Vakarian?"

"...Yeah," Gripping the controls, he partially questioned what he was getting into. Something told him to be worried, yet he doesn't know why.

"Then begin this trial by fire! Alison Shepard, Zaku Blaze, flying to victory!"

"IF, Grimgerde Custom, breezing through the wind!"

"...Garrus Vakarian," Said Turian found himself saying then decided to just go with the other two. "Graze, beginning mission."

As the screen changed images, the Turian thought this wouldn't be so bad.

 _ **...Twenty**_ **minutes later...**

"How can anyone pilot these things!?" Garrus growled as he struggled with the controls then stumbled into a building and fell side ways. "Damn!"

The screens beeped red as he looks up to see an enemy mech approaching him. The word Leo was floating above it's head as it drew a beam saber then brought it down on him.

Or tried to as the energy blade was blocked by an axe which then smashed the head in.

"Oi Garrus, still can't get the controls working?" Alison voice was heard as another mech appears on the screen. It was red, armored with spikes on the shoulders, and had a single swiveling eye.

"Come on Vakarian, even a kid can figure them out!" The name Zaku Blaze was above its head.

The damaged Leo stood up but was stabbed, not by Alison's axe. Two golden blades stuck out of the machine's chest then cut the machine in half.

"Alison," IF's voice was heard as a new machine was revealed behind the destroyed Leo. It was blue with black outlines and had thin shields on the arms. Behind it were a pair of wings with faint blue appearing from the thrusters. The name Grimgerde _C_ was above its head.

"I think there are still calibrations needed for non-human players," The head's visor glowed red as its golden blades spun into the shields. "Probably should-"

Garrus' screens beeped violently when something huge appears in the edges of the screen. He couldn't see what it was as he was still side ways and struggling to get up.

"The hell...Shep you did select a low level stage right?" The Grimgerde let out its blades and looked around. "Cause why am I getting **_that_** alarm?"

"Shit, I forgot to remove the-"

A deafening roar echoed in the speakers of the pod, then a massive energy beam hits the Grimgerde, incinerating it instantly.

"Son of-Shep end the game now!" Was all the Turian heard as a shadowy figure toward over him, before he could see anything distinctive all his screens turn black.

"What was..." He trailed off as his pod rebooted and a message appeared saying that the connection was terminated.

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

"Oi Garrus, get out of the pod, been here long enough for lines to form. Press the button or pull the lever to get out."

He glance at the way he came in and sees the button with the lever to the side.

Pressing the button, a distinctive hiss was heard as the door slide open, allowing him to step outside.

"Oi, about time!" He hears someone from the nearby line call out.

"Oi quit being impatient ya jerk." Shep called back before muttering something, then looks at him. "Well, can't exactly use the pods again cause of something I messed up. So we're going to the rest of the arcade."

"...Alright," Garrus followed her, deciding to ask about what happened later.

They were currently in one of the arcades in the Citadel's arm. This one was newly renovated and just opened to the public. Apparently before the renovations, a month ago, a bunch of humans had tried what was in the various arcades across the station. They...didn't appear to like what was offered in each of them.

Rumors stated that it was 'too easy' for the humans, as they continuously won/gained the highest scores, and played the machines or games until they reportedly _broke_ down from overuse.

So, the businesses or owners made a deal with the human owned companies then were loaned various-

"Whoa check that out!" He glanced at where Alison was pointing then stopped and blink.

A Hanar was...dancing on some kind of platform of flashing lights, a sort of dancing rhythm it was playing. It was moving fast, really fast for its species, as each of the platforms lit up a tentacle touches it. The Hanar was doing really well as a crowed was watching and cheering it on.

"Wow, didn't know those Jelly fish danced well," Alison muttered as she crossed her arms. "Garrus how are your dance skills?"

"Um," Looking away from the weirdly fast Hanar, Garrus blinked. "I'm not too bad but..."

"Well your better than Shep already," IF smirked as Alison's eyebrow twitched.

"Dang it Iffy, I'm not like my little bro, I actually took a class."

"That you failed and then weren't allowed into anymore?" IF looked at the device she always had. "Come on Shep, you and Jonathan are really bad at it."

"Oh, you just had to provoke it Wind Walker...face off! You and me!"

Garrus blinked then shook his head as they continued on, the two began to compete in the various games. Seemingly trading random insults as they played, from Alison's apparent bad driving skills, to the size of IF's chest...forgetting the turian's presence.

He looked at the rest of the arcade, taking in the various sights of Citadel residents and humans playing. A good number of both were together and seemed to enjoy it...

...A few days ago, after the spawning of that monster, Killachine. He and Alison, after placing IF in an infirmary built inside the guild, were taken into questioning. Giving their accounts of the events that lead up to the spawning, he was then asked to describe the object he saw before it spawned.

After that they were thanked for being cooperative, were told follow up questions may come and were left alone with the recovering IF.

He asked Alison about the object he saw, but she knows nothing of it. She explained the monsters spawning on the Citadel on the whole was unusual, their worlds do experience these events but...it often took time. Months mostly, at least for the size of the event that happened on the Citadel.

For their worlds there is process, somehow it involves Share Energy, the supposed faith humans held within their goddesses. That somehow strengthens their goddesses as well as terraform planets they colonize. Not only that, somehow this energy can become a physical resource.

Crystals known as Sharicites, that are able to give near limitless power, used for almost everything. From home appliances to the mechs that fight the monsters, all used some form of the Sharicite, large or small.

However, it doesn't come without consequence.

Alison explained that for _some reason_ , as the Share Energy fills a new colony, it eventually amasses enough for monsters to spawn. As if drawn by it, they come into existence and wreak havoc onto the new world in a 'spawning event'. Which only stabilizes when an Area Boss of the event dies, then the monsters become permanent residents and are more manageable.

She explained that they don't know the true cause of this phenomenon, other than 'potential balance purposes', as it's very recent for them. Twenty-five years, the same amount of time Humanity has been living amoungst the stars.

Incredibly, in a seriously impossible amount of time, they somehow have twenty worlds and many terraformed moons under their banner. With apparently more colonies under way...

That aside, this is very new to them so their understanding is very limited for now. Still, though she played it off, Alison looked a bit...like a disturbed Asari when he asked about the object he found. A disc of some kind, she claimed that she never heard of a 'disc spawning monster'. Then decided to talk about something else...

What was that disc? There's nothing like it in the guide he was given. How did it spawn that monster and why did Alison avoided the question?

"So many questions and so little answers..." He muttered to himself as IF and Alison were playing some kind of fighting game. IF's character was dug in as Alison's continued to spam the same attack.

"Really Shep!?" IF narrowed her eyes as her character jumped then grabbed Alison's.

Garrus could only watch as it was IF's turn to spam attacks.

"Damn it...oh come on Iffy!" Alison's character is defeated and IF won.

The Turian's mandibles twitch when they started to laugh, enjoying themselves.

"Hey Garrus," IF turned to him as she pulled out her device for the umpteenth time. "Want to take a shot? You'd be at the same level as Alison."

"Oi, it's an issue of compatibility not skill!"

"...Sure, why not?" He shrugged as he move to switch places with the Agent.

"Oh forgot to say this before," IF pats his shoulder as they switched. "Thanks for the help with that Killachine and welcome to the team."

He nodded as he placed his hands on the controls.

"Heh, looks like Iffy approves of you," Alison smiled at him then narrowed her eyes. "Heh, not gonna go easy on ya Vakarian. Be ready!"

Something's not right, that's what ran across his mind as he played.

Maybe it was his instincts as a detective, but that monster spawning disc seemed connected, nothing like that has ever been seen in the history of the Citadel. So it's _coincidence_ that one showed up sometime after the arrival of the humans and monsters.

Though if there's one then there might be a chance for others to arise and be a danger. If there's more then a connection is possible to find, and part of him wants to seek it out. Of course he understands the danger of that, by chance if another disc is found then another monster like that Killachine could spawn.

He didn't much in taking that thing down, plus IF with Alison's help barely manage to scratch the thing. He needs to 'level up' to a point he can deal with any potential threat those discs can be.

"Ha, not bad Garrus, but try to block this!"

Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help.

...

Unknown to the Turian, another stone was placed.

* * *

"So, you gave this Rik'tar an invitation for his people's leadership?"

"Yes," Vert nodded as she took a slow sip of her drink. "A chance to establish a partnership or alliance if possible."

The three CPUs became silent as the story Vert had shared processed through their minds. They felt sympathic to the Quarian's blight, and fully understood Vert's intention. This newly formed alliance of theirs is but a stranger to the galaxy as a whole, it would be wise to make friends and allies.

"Sooo," Neptune broke the silence, surprisingly. "When are we gonna meet them, did they accept?"

Vert silently pulled out a tablet and pressed a button.

" _Lady Green Heart vas Twin Infinities._ _This is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib of the Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board._ " An unknown voice began to play from the tablet. " _On behalf of our people we, the Admiralty Board, accept your invitation to negotiate for a partnership. In hopes to build peaceful relations between our people, we've sent a first contact package. We await your response."_

"That was transmitted just yesterday, along with the first contact package. Focused on the Quarians," Vert lowered the tablet, then narrowed her eyes. "They are serious on this potential partnership/alliance. I know this is sudden, but it would be wise to-"

"No probs we can do it." As Neptune spoke up, light covered her and she revealed her goddess form. "We can use this opportunity, allies on our side would give us advantages. Though setting a meeting would be difficult, as meeting in our territory may give _unnecessary_ attention to our neighbors. And moving into a area of their choosing would put us in a slight disadvantage. We wouldn't know what would in store for us."

"And when that Council hears about this," Blanc crossed her arms. "Those jerks would find a way to complain about us getting cozy with those wronged by them. They'll bother the hell out of us with those STGs or Spectres."

"True," Noire narrowed her eyes. "But it'll just be them blowing hot air and they'll _eventually_ know the risk of trying to infiltrate us. Though it doesn't have to be our territory the Quarians meet us in. Not technically."

"Oh, you have a suggestion?" Vert rose an eyebrow.

"Well," A tablet appears in the Tsundere's hand. "A few days ago, I met with the council and lay claim to a good amount of territory. _Technically_ it's still unclaimed until someone officially places a flag."

A holographic image displaying the claimed area is projected from the tablet. Adding in with the their already existing territory. The other CPUs realized that the new territory was enough for the four to share evenly and then some.

"It's unclaimed mainly because there are no habitable worlds and nothing of value," Noire explained as she smirked. "Even though it was formality the council accepted with little understanding of what it means for us."

"They don't fully understand and know the benefits of share energy." Neptune smirked as she looked at the dark haired CPU. "Well done Noire, this provides a means to formally meet the Quarians on technical neutral ground and expand ourselves twofold. Getting a better foothold in the Galaxy."

"I-it's nothing really," Said Tsundere blushed at the sudden praise. "I-I'm just trying to give Lastation an edge. You'll just happen to benefit from this and won't make a fuss about it."

"Then it's settled," Blanc nodded as she looked at Vert. "Though when we meet the Quarians, will it be a single vessel or their entire fleet of _fifty_ thousand? If the latter, then that'll be a _shit load_ of ships to deal with if they turn out to be a problem."

"I understand your caution," Vert nodded. "While part of me doubts, it's likely possible that they'll appear with the entirety of their people. As it is called the Migrant Fleet, and this has to do with their future..."

"If so," Neptune crossed her arms then closed her eyes. "Then they are taking risks of the chance for allies as well. Similar to us, our personal ships should be more than enough. They may become wary if we have a fleet or two escorting us."

"Then we're in agreement then?" Vert placed the tablet on a nearby table. "We'll meet with the leadership of the Quarians to discuss a potential partnership or formal alliance."

"Agreed," Noire nodded.

"Yeah, " Blanc slowly nodded. "Better not try anything though..."

A minute passed and one other voice remained silent.

"Neptune?" Vert looked at the purple CPU. "You haven't given your answer."

"...Agreed, on the condition it's an official _equal_ alliance," She opens her eyes and adopted a serious look. "In where we are able to share resources and knowledge, including technology on a limited scale at first. Then full on trade overtime if our relationship grows with them."

"Eh?" The other three CPUs rose a brow.

"That's a bit generous ya think?" Blanc questioned, narrowing her eyes, looking more curious then upset. "Didn't we agree to not trade tech unless it's for entertainment?"

"With the Council races, yes," Neptune answered. "The Quarians, by proper explanation from Vert, have not been affiliated with the council for centuries. Not since they've been exiled and barred from colonizing another world."

"You really were paying attention," Vert commented then smirked. "Yes, since they're not affiliated, tech can be traded, limited of course. As well as an agreement to not attempt to sell to council affiliated races. Else face heavy penalties, though I doubt they'd complain much about that restriction."

"Plus, it can build trust between us, and potentially inspire faith among their people." Noire slowly added then crossed her arms. "This is in theory though, in actual approach we'll need to be cautious...but not unwelcoming."

"It's...not a bad idea," Blanc took a sip from her drink before mentality adding. " _Plus I wouldn't mind seeing the look on that Turian Councilor's face when another species, not his, get's 'shiny new tech'._ "

"Then it's settled, we'll meet them at a later discussed date." The tablet in Vert's hand glowed then vanished. "Though, since we're all here, might as well roll the dice to see who'll be hosting the War:Games this year."

"About that," Neptune, still transformed, shook her head. "It's unfortunate for me to say that...I will not likely be attending the games this year."

"Eh!?" The other three were dumbstruck at her words.

Ever since their establishment twenty-five years ago, long after the first starships were built, the War:Games served as a means for each nation. To either strengthen military, bring greater faith, or to increase bonds within the four nations or all of the above. As friendly rivalries often flourished within the rankings of each nation.

Regardless, every year the goddesses would attend, challenge and hold exhibition matches to serve as the finale for the War:Games. With all of Gamindustri as their witnesses, it always ends wonderfully for everyone.

But now with Neptune not possibly attending...

"My sister Nepgear will be attending in my place," She continues as she tilted her head. "As for my sister Plutia and I, we'll be on Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka? The Krogan homeworld, in technical C _ouncil_ territory?" Noire asked, narrowing her eyes. "What are you planning Neptune? That's a _Demilitarized_ Zone, if a non-council entity is seen there..."

"A few days ago, Plutia had **_proposed_** an idea to me on the future of the Gamindustri Alliance. Now with the Quarians' chance of being our ally..." It was Neptune's turn to bring out a tablet, then place it on the table. "I had come to agree and now see that she was wise to think of it. I intend to fully follow through on it, but not without your help."

The three CPUs read what was on the very top.

"...United...Galactic...Commonwealth?" They slowly say out loud, then widened their eyes at what was being proposed.

Unknown to the four, Plutia was watching and smiling at them as she surgically stabs the needle into the newly made doll's eye socket. Finally finishing the eye...

* * *

And so, a week passed in a blink of an eye...or stab considering pre-line break.

The CPUs had responded back to the Quarians' message, and were able to designate a meeting location. There wasn't much communication between both sides, either because of nervousness in someway, or plans should things go right or horribly wrong.

After leaving the Citadel in the capable hands of the new ambassadors, which drew minor surprise and confusion from the council. The CPUs returned to their respective territories while preparing for the task they planned.

During that time, Leanbox's CPU had finally announced the emergence of the nation's CPU candidate. It was cemented with a now famous picture of Green Heart holding the newly born Green Sister. On the balcony of one of the basilicoms, as said sister was smiling and looking adorable.

Due to that a following announcement was made, in honor of Leanbox's new candidate, they shall be one to host the War:Games this year. The news resonated well throughout the four nations, especially with Leanbox as many soldiers, Titan Pilots, and Spartans wish to bring victory to their nation's candidate.

Of course the games are months away, and unbeknownst to the citizens of the four nations, several things are happening. Plus a surprise in store within the games themselves...

But that aside, as for the rest of the Galaxy. Word of the humans and the Gamindustri did spread rabidly throughout Council territories. But those within the more 'remote' parts of the galaxy only hear rumors. Which some believe or just put aside as nonsense.

Rumors of a supposed new species that was somehow able to best the 'Peacekeepers' of the galaxy on their home turf? Most considered it absurd or nonsense, others think it might've been a small skirmish. That the new species just 'got lucky'...

As well as the Citadel being attacked or invaded by an unknown force? Seen as nonsense as the Citadel Defense fleet is nothing to laugh or jest about. No invading fleet would be able to make it past them in one piece, or make into the Citadel when the arms close.

Of course this is just some of the rumors, other rumors more or less steer close to the truth. With varying degrees of belief...

Though, with the events to come, all the rumors will change...to something truly unexpected.

As with the latest rumor, with the Quarians being seen traveling toward the border of the Attican Traverse, only creates potential for more.

For good or ill, it'll be fun to watch.

* * *

"We'll be arriving on location in thirty seconds Lady Green Heart." Captain Lasky reported as Vert in HDD form subtly clenched her hands.

"Prep shields and place both all forces on standby," She ordered as she sightly leaned forward from her seat. "Be prepared for any situation that arises."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The acknowledgement echoed throughout the deck.

"Three, two, one," Captain Lasky counted down as the portal disappeared from view. "Travel successful. We're on location, Twin Infinity Bravo is with us as well."

"The other nations?"

"The Purple Regalia has checked in, Eternal Winter and Exalted Shadow has reported in as well."

"Transmission from all three nations."

"On screen."

"Hello Vert," Noire in HDD spoke first as the other two In HDD as well bowed their heads in greetings. "My ship is on standby, ready for anything."

"Ours as well," Neptune said as she placed her arms on her lap. "Do we have location of the Migrant Fleet?"

"Not yet, we'll transmit then scan for any vessels in the area." Vert brought up a screen then ran her fingers across it. "Begin transmission."

A minute after she said that a response came back. "Ma'am, we have conformation, Migrant Fleet is on the other side of the system near the Mass Relay! Multiple signatures near the Relay, too many to count."

"Seems like they plans in case things go wrong too," Blanc commented as she narrowed her eyes.

"Move in, steady speed, don't want to seem hostile." Vert ordered.

"We'll join as well," Neptune said as the all the nations' ships followed each other.

Within minutes they arrive at the Mass Relay, along with a breath taking sight.

"Oh my," Vert widened her eyes, ignoring her crew's comments.

"Shit, they weren't kidding about having that many ships!" Blanc was surprised as well, albeit more vulgarly. "Can barely see the damn Relay!"

"A fleet that dwarfs the Citadels and ours combined," Noire commented. "Not bad..."

Neptune said nothing as she and the rest take in the view.

Fifty thousand, Fifty thousand ships near the Mass Relay, ships of varying sizes. From two hundred to slightly over a kilometer, all to the number of Fifty thousand. Being left unsaid, barring of their personal situation, the Quarians were impressive to have such a fleet of this size.

"Ma'am, transmission coming in, it's from the Quarians."

"Well, since this was your idea Thunder Tits, you do the talking." Blanc made a 'tck' sound as she crossed her arms.

"We'll assist if anything happens," Noire added as she narrowed her eyes. "As agreed to before hand, my personal sanctuary is ready to receive guests should this go peacefully."

"Hopefully, this entire fleet is just them showing seriousness for their people," Neptune finally spoke. "Otherwise...we're ready on your go, Vert."

"Accept the transmission," Vert rose from her chair and crossed her arms formally. "Connect it to current line."

The image shifted to show several Quarians, all with different colored suits and visors.

"Gamindustri Alliance, we are the Admiralty Board of the Quarian Migrant Fleet." One of the Quarians took a step forward.

"Greetings, I am CPU Green Heart," She greeted, there was a slight bounce to her chest, which made some of the male Quarians' helmets twitch. "Ruler of Leanbox and member of the Gamindustri Alliance.

"CPU Black Heart, ruler of Lastation. Alliance member." Noire introduces herself.

"CPU White Heart, ruler of Lowee. Also an Alliance member." Blanc goes next.

"CPU Purple Heart," Neptune nodded in greetings. "Head of Planeptune, an Alliance member as well."

"Quarian Admiralty Board," Vert kept her face serious and regal. "I with my fellow CPUs are here to discuss a potential partnership...or alliance with your people."

* * *

 **A/N: Obvious cliffhanger is obvious, but I ended the chapter where it felt right instead of awkwardly dragging it on, and making it feeling more rushed than it actually is.**

 **Though the ending was a bit rushed, had to get things moving, else it wouldn't progress. Still hope it turned out okay...**

 **Anyway, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, the updates for all my fics are going to get temporarily slower unfortunately. Life and school are becoming more demanding, so that must take priority.** **I'll do my best to try to update if I get the chance, though I'd be lucky to have time to work on both my fics even for a little bit.**

 **Still, I'll do my best...hopefully. Next thing to be updated will be my other story, if there's anyone interested in that. Really trying to keep a pattern.**

 **With that, read, review, or find a better story than this! (Would provide examples but don't have those authors permission, formal like that.) Or create your own and dare take a chance.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Heh, pretty sure Garrus has plenty of patience...*Remembers loyalty mission* Yep, pretty sure, n-not like I thought he'd shoot his best buddy in the back of the head for revenge or anything...**

 **Still, grinding does take awhile in the HDN games in general, *Sighs* but so worth it when you beat a boss your _scripted_ to lose against! Really funny when that happens...**

 **A normal or true ending huh? Can't say I was never tempted by the thought, though if I do that then I'll need to do an ending worse than the conquest one. Still feel sad on that one...but it's a maybe, don't fully know for sure. I do have an ending per say, but it can be subject to change on how the story progresses. That's all there is available to say on that.**

 **Thanks, Joker is the best pilot in the Alliance that's for dang sure! Plus he'll eventually prove it to the galaxy soon enough...**

 **Wrex know not what he had awakened, but soon enough he'll look back on it and see it as the best day of his life. That...sounds a bit wrong out of context doesn't it...yeah gonna move on.**

 **Heh, hopefully this chap Plutia's intentions a bit...as she is serious about it.**

 **Nep:...Want to play some games?**

 **Me: After you finished cleaning, then I'll give you some eggplant-free pudding as a reward.**

 **Nep: Yippe!**

 **UNSC KYP: Wait, you're gonna leave me with _her_!?**

 **Plutia: Heheheh~**

 **Nep & I(Reading from script): Sorry our self-preservation takes priority, enjoy the next couple minute/hours/days/months with Sadie.**

 **Plutia: Hehehehehe~ *Drags away UNSC KYP***

 **Nep:...Wait! Where's the Wifi password?**

 **Me: *Points to where Plutia went off to.***

 **Nep: Dang it, *Holds up mop* Well time to save the Wi-I mean our comrade in arms!**

 **Me: *Raises fist* While becoming masochists in the process!**

 **Kinuantzs The Eternal : Thanks, hopefully that cleared up some bits on HP. **

**XsnakesforeverX : Thanks, hope I didn't take too long on this one. **

**Touhoufanatic : Yep, Garrus is gonna get a skill soon, though it may or may not be immediately useful. Likely situational. **

**Oh the council will hold dislike for Plutia, as well as fear for when she may be let lose. _Heh, don't mess with Plutia's friends/pets_ ~**

 **Tis a poor hint.**

 **Celestia's Paladin : True it would be difficult, though hopefully the rumors of a second season are true. Could see Uzume taking the stage, along with Gold Third, really just wanna see S-sha. **

**Until then, the Wikis' should suffice...**

 **grey : Heh, while that is a disappointment, there _may_ be some instances of ship to sword Gainax Physics combat...cause Nepgear can potentially do that with a special mech. And Neptune with the 32-bit Mega Blade!**

 **Still, hopefully some good super robot style combat will come soon...hopefully.**

 **Nep-passing by : Well, I think a Reaper would learn true fear, as well as other things...**

 **Nyamu : AnAn and Anya are references to something, within my other story, wrote that bit for fun. But Saren does have a role in this fic, though it won't be revealed yet. **

**Thanks, it would feel weird if I don't respond in someway.**

 **Well, the council did cover up the truth of Sovereign and one of their top spectres. Else panic would ensue, plus they did choose to deny all existence and potential evidence of the Reapers. More out of fear then actual survival chances. They still didn't listen until the Citadel was invaded...again...with everything on the line.**

 **Still, criticism of the council aside, it's entirely possible for the area's not under Council rule to not know what exactly happened. Will try to display properly...**

 **Yep, Liara would be shocked of the developments that happened. As well as eventually question her sanity when dealing with humans, or the CPUs if it ever comes to that.**

 **Guest Quest : 1. I understand what you mean, some people never get to finish their stories, either due to unavoidable circumstances or other factors. I still fully intend to finish this fic, which might take awhile but I'll do everything I can to finish it. **

**2\. Can't give a proper number, plus I'm trying to reach the Mass Effect part of this without unnecessarily rushing and putting myself in a corner. It'll get there eventually, but somethings need to be done/established first. Then hopefully the pay off will be worth it, cause for what the CPUs and the Galaxy faces. They need all the help they can get...**

 **3\. May do some instances where Neptunia characters fight ME style combat. But it'll be limiting since if it's a Guild Agent or Mage like character, they would have a bit of an OP advantage. Though some Neptunia characters could work. Yes, I am finding ways to try to mix up the styles of both games, to make something a bit new.**

 **4\. Don't worry, the Mass Effect characters will have their various spot lights, and have their roles to play so to speak. Have plans and ideas, but can't say due to potential spoilers.**

 **5\. Heh, that is an interesting idea. Though, I've purposely haven't shown the fire power of the four factions' ships. Reason will come soon, as well as potentially show the balance between them...even if their still OP by ME standards.**

 **6\. I have thought of some Super Robot ideas, just need the right place to implement them. I did think of combing once, but scraped it do to it being way too OP with other things I got planned. Cause Nepgear along with a few others, will make some things that give humanity a greater edge. Still gotta work the limitations though...but look forward to the War:Games arc.**

 **IJN Zuikaku : Heh, that may come soon, really like that pairing.**

 **thundercharger123 : Thanks, hope I don't disappoint!**

 **PocketDuelMonste : Well, that is an interesting idea, but I've already something else in mind. Won't say what, but it does have to do with several Neptunia characters...old and new ones. Poor hint aside, really don't want to give that one away.**

 **Galer : I'm pretty sure anyone dealing with Plutia would need therapy at some point...though Plutia herself can be a therapist in some twisted way. A strange potential paradox... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect, both belong to their respective owners. Same applies to other characters and their respective series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Short Chapter is rated R for references, and B for potential Boring Dialogue/needed exposition. Apologies in advance for that...**

 **Please Enjoy~**

* * *

"Shuttle to Tuchanka is now parting. Shuttle to Tuchanka is now parting."

Wrex silently watched as the shuttle's autopilot closed the doors and felt it departing.

He lays back in his chair and glanced about. He was alone in the shuttle ride back to his homeworld. Not that he minded, few non-Krogan have the quad to dare step on Tuchanka. Let alone sit next to a Krogan with a giant sword.

The Krogan huffs silently as he stared at his blade, propped next to him and sitting securely.

Though meant for a mech, it was well balanced, the blade just the right length, on its own it can help bring a lot of power to a fight. Add the elemental matrix, he got from a new shop on the citadel, with his biotics...creates a lot of fun.

Costs SP to use any element though, even though they're not listed as Skills. It's the limitation coming from his weapon. At least that's what the Clerk of that shop told him when adding the Elemental matrix.

The device requires his SP to generate a element that has been added into it. But it could only do those elements before it reaches full capacity.

He could only do two elements so far, fire and ice. Since he only got a basic and _technically_ outdated version, due to humans not wanting their 'advance' tech getting into Council hands. The shop owner said if he wanted an upgrade or an updated model, he'd have to go human controlled territories.

Which haven't been allowed yet...

With fire he can sweep or strike an area then cover it in flames, while somehow becoming resistant to being burned by his own flames. Useful for enemies weak against it and helps prevent them from grabbing him. As he can temporarily cover himself in flames.

With ice he's able to shoot small shards of icicles or freeze enemies, like the Omni-tool app of Cryo, while using his bitoics to get in close. Like with fire, he becomes more resistant to his own ice attacks. Plus he can extend his blade's reach by covering it with ice, increasing his attack range and elemental damage.

Plus like fire, he looks badass when slashing or stabbing an enemy with small spikes of ice protruding from his arms. Doesn't even get in the way when he swings.

That human, Takamura or Yui as she insisted on being called, was rather thankful to him. Two months ago, after all that crap went down in the Citadel, he met up with her again. He had originally meant to give back the blade to her, but she insisted for him to keep it.

Telling him it was a thank you for saving her life and fighting with them to help save the Citadel. Her only request was that he took care of the blade, as it was a treasured weapon of hers. Causing him to huff and accept the blade, then parted ways with the human.

After exchanging basic contact info...the usual way to contact him, should she need business from him.

The Krogan narrowed his eyes then looked at his hand. For a brief few seconds, it shook...

 _Plutia_ , the CPU or so called goddess candidate of Planeptune, yet doesn't look as such...at first...

When he first met her, he didn't think much, yet something felt off about her. His centuries worth of experience and instincts told him to watch her carefully...

His instincts were right, when he actually saw her fight, it was something else. Size of a damn Pyjak yet is faster and stronger than twenty Krogan Battlemasters combined. Plus those weird dolls of she has can grow to large sizes and beat the crap out of anything.

He remembers one snapping the neck of one of those dragons, before it shatter into shards of light.

So of course, he enjoyed fighting along side her, it gave the battlefield a whole different flavor. A new experience...even more so when he accepted to become a Guild Agent. Those monster do bring a lot of fun and a new source of income.

Then he ended up talking with her about his people...and it all went to shit.

Wrex stared at his open hand then closed it into a fist as he remembers his recent time with the CPU. Specifically when she _transformed_...it's all fuzzy, he could only remember the initial fight, then what happened after.

Over a week ago, just over a simple week, right after talking with her about his people...he felt somethings he hadn't truly felt for a long time.

 _Fear_ being the first, when he saw that forms of hers. There was energy and feeling she gave off, that made _Every_ instinct in his body scream at him to _run._ Yet he couldn't, he just _knew_ he couldn't get away even if he tried...

She had laughed at him as she drew her weapon, a kind of sword-whip, forcing him to fight. Barely reacted fast enough to block the first strike...

The Krogan's fist shook as he remembered his attacks did _nothing_ to her not even a simple scratch.

He kept shooting his guns till he ran out of thermal clips or being destroyed by her blade. Using his biotics to keep his distance. Knowing he wouldn't last in a close quarter fight. Combining with his sword, he mainly used both fire and ice to attack from a distance. Then biotically charged when he saw an opening, but was always blocked then forced back.

She did nothing but just hover there, not even moving from her spot as she used the sword-whip. Slashing at him when he was close or grabbing then throwing him around the area. Smashing into walls or the floors, or even a windows a few times.

Draining away at his health, making him bleed yet never going for a kill shot.

She was _screwing_ with him the entire time, all with that smile and giggles. Even licking her lips once as she taunted him to keep fighting.

Rabidly losing Health and SP, he remembers coming into the effects of Blood Rage. Somehow boosting his defense and attack in the process, as he roared before going in for final strike. Using all he had left, forming a blade of ice larger than himself with the last of his SP, before slashing at her.

Everything was fuzzy after that, only bits and pieces, the ice covering the blade shattering then tossed aside.

Being wrapped around by the sword-whip, severe pain _despite_ being in _Blood Rage._

Plutia had...was talking to him...yet he can't remember the specific words, then nothing.

He woke up some time later, in some infirmary within the nearby Guild all healed up, with Plutia, in her human form sitting near him. Instead of feeling any anger or reaction to defend himself, he felt...different, weirdly rested.

Must've used that magic crap on him...

The Candidate had smiled and told him it was fun _'playing'_ with him, then said she'll be waiting. When asked what she meant by that, she looked confused and asked if he remembered their promise.

"...Going to Tuchanka, unite the clans, save my people." The krogan repeated the words he had said before grunting. "All before their War:Games.."

Six months, she gave him _six months_ to go to Tuchanka and somehow unite all or at least a majority of the clans. Then prep for her arrival for some kind of offer...in six _fucking **months!**_

Might as well had him attempt to kill Kalros, the Mother of all Thresher Maws! That'd be a lot more easier and fun!

Yet...he felt optimistic and _hopeful_ about his odds...making him wonder if he finally snapped after all these centuries.

Then again...

"Pro-Tego, arms." Wrex spoke in a commanding tone as he felt his SP drain a good chunk.

In seconds, scale like armor appears over his fist, covering it completely. Moving his fingers then flexing his hand, the armor moves with the limb, not hindering any movement and felt as if it wasn't there at all.

' **Pro-Tego** '

This was a new skill he recently picked up, just after his ' _fight'_ with Plutia, covers any or all of his body in near 'indestructible' armor as it goes in its description. But all it does is give him a good boost in health and defense, useful. Though it continuously drains his SP rabidly, loss depending on how much is covering him, forcing him limit its use with skill based attacks.

Like his elemental ones, Biotics he can still do freely, as they don't cost SP but suffer a 'cool down time limit' in exchange. Plus he still loses health when hit, but it's lessened quite a bit.

Willing the skill away, the scale like armor falls apart, crumbling into dust.

With these new abilities, he holds a chance, an actual chance for his people. For them not to be a mere status symbol, but back to what they were once before. When the words; honor, loyalty, courage and fortitude actually meant something to them...

Wrex huffed as he lowered his arm and leaned back in his seat.

Six months, then a potential _real_ chance for his people's future. Something he never had before in his life...or thought he'd see.

Might as else well get started, besides he knows his pain in the ass brother Wreav will ruin their chances if he continues to be _'Temporary'_ Clan Leader.

...

Unknowingly, the Krogan's newfound resolve sets another stone.

* * *

"Keelah," Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib found himself saying as their frigate approached the black dreadnought. While the three others seemingly watched from a distance away.

"Incredible, they're able to build a ship of this size, without Eezo no less." Admiral Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay commented.

"I'm curious to know more about these Stein Drives and 'Share Crystals'," Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh spoke as she folds her arms. "Since it apparently powers all their technology, though I highly doubt it is 'created by faith'."

"Just one of those dreadnoughts would give us incredible advantages," Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema stated. "In navel power...and to be able to travel almost anywhere without the Mass Relays."

The only Admiral not speak was Rael'Zorah vas Rayya, said Quarian was silently staring at the ship. Likely having silent opinions of his own.

"Still as large as I saw them before," Next to Zaal'Koris was the one that led them to all of this. Rik'Tar nar Ranisha vas Qwib-Qwib, the newest member of his crew. Here as an escort and potential helper in the negotiations.

"Fighters ahead of us!" The helmsman of their frigate announced and showed on the ship's screens, gaining the attention of the Admirals.

Four fighter like craft approached them, the fighters were sleek, black as night and held a streamed like design. There were no visible armaments to speak of, on the back wings were two different symbols on the fighters. Likely the unit they are assigned to and the nation they were representing.

"As expected," Koris said to himself as he remembers what happened sometime ago. "No visible weapons..."

"They're hailing us." A crew member announced. "Patching them through."

Prior to this, they were contacted by the leadership of the Gamindustri Alliance, and were offered to hold the negotiations on one of their ships. At first the Admirals including himself were hesitant at first but soon agreed then accepted the offer. As it be easier than to prep one of their ships with multiple clean rooms and corridors.

Then the leaders, the CPUs, told them they can approach the black dreadnought in a frigate or shuttle. When they reach a certain distance, several fighter craft will approach and escort them into one of the hangers close to the location for negotiations. After docking a single representative of theirs will escort them to the location of the meeting.

They are allowed to have armed escort with them, seemingly as many as they deemed comfortable.

The CPUs informed them that the fighters would be unarmed as well. A gesture that seemed strange to Koris, were they showing this as a sign of trust? Potentially making they're own people vulnerable if his had less than noble attentions?

Though that would matter little, if the frigate had attacked the fighters, the dreadnoughts would respond in kind. And the entire Quarian species behind them would be caught in the crossfire.

In the end, they decided to take one of their frigates, along with a squad of Migrant Fleet Marines to serve as their escort.

"Quarian Admiralty board," A female voice was heard from the frigate's speakers. "This is second in command Captain Nagase. We're here to escort you to one of the hangers of our ship."

"Captain Nagase," Koris spoke up. "This is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib, we are ready to follow your escort."

"Understood Admiral, please follow our directions as we approach the Exalted Shadow."

* * *

"Shepard, status?" Linda asked on the CoDec, speaking in a commanding tone.

"In standby position ma'am awaiting go, so is the rest of the team." Commander Jonathan Shepard replied as he steadily held his rifle, his cloak was at a hundred percent and holding strong.

"Alenko?"

"Contingency unit is on standby." Answered Kaidan. "If these Quarians try anything, they won't get far. By random chance if they even get out of the hanger, Razgriz is ready to respond."

"Not like they can hurt the CPUs anyway..." Jon muttered as he checked his weapon, which was in a blue outline in his HUD. For the umpteenth time he pulls the bolt back to see the round loaded and lets go. Then checks the magazine and loads it back in.

He sees the locations of his team on the mini-map of his HUD. Far but close to provide assistance if needed.

Holding his rifle in one hand, he reaches behind his back and pulls out his stun knife. Twirling before doing a test stab, visible blue sparks appear on the cloaked blade. Satisfied with the result, he places back in the sheath on his back.

Black Heart isn't taking any chances, that much is obvious as several N7 operatives are present and cloaked...in various places of the CPU's _private_ sanctuary. A rare honor in itself to be allowed in, even if it's keeping watch and respond with appropriate force.

'Appropriate force' being a contingency unit. As well as the escort squadron, Razgriz one of Lastation's best, being rearmed as the Quarians are entering the sanctuary. Ready to give chase if the Frigate gets any ideas of flying out of there.

Even if by chance the frigate escapes Razgriz, it'll still have to deal with the Exalted Shadow itself. And the on standby Railguns are very accurate...especially at these close ranges.

Needless to say that Black Heart likes to be prepared...

"Movement spotted, Quarian representatives with escort on deck. Counting half a dozen Quarians surrounding what is possibly the Admirals." A fellow N7 operative speaks. "Basilicom staff member is in front leading them to the meeting area. Ready to respond if necessary."

"Copy that, Leanbox 'guests' your status?" Linda asks.

"We are on standby, awaiting Lady Green Heart's word." The escort of Leanbox's 'guests' reports.

Shepard wondered why only Leanbox had a 'guest', something the CPUs are cooking up? He hasn't seen this 'guest' yet so he couldn't think of anything at the moment...

"Good. Alright people," Linda made a tick sound. "Ya the know the mission, watch these new guys as the CPUs talk with them then bring in the guests. If any pull something _dangerous_ or try to be dumbasses to the guests or CPUs, you're free to respond with _Non-lethal_ force. Can't have us starting a war on potential _misunderstandings._ So only go lethal if ordered by me or Lady Black Heart herself. Understood!?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Echos of acknowledgement were heard in the CoDec.

"They're approaching the meeting area." Linda says as Shep gripped his rifle. "All units, go radio silent unless ordered too. Commence mission!"

Jonathan said nothing as he stood from his spot, then proceeded to shadow the Quarian representatives.

Along with a few other operatives...

* * *

"Quarian Admiralty Board, welcome to the Exalted Shadow."

Rik'Tar held his breath as he sees the CPU in black greet the Admirals. Behind her were ones in white and purple, while next to was CPU Green Heart. She seemed to notice him and appeared to have a small smile before looking back at the Admirals.

Though she looked much different from when he had met her before, it seems their first contact package was true. They can change appearances of their bodies...

"Greetings CPU Black Heart," Admiral Zaal'Koris greeted as he step forward from the Admirals. "We thank you for inviting us."

The CPU nodded then motioned to the human that escorted them. "You may return to your duties."

"Yes Milady," The human bowed and left in the direction they entered from.

"Please follow us Admirals," The CPU in purple gestured in an area close to them. "We can speak freely in the nearby garden. Seats and use of a projector will be provided."

"Very well," Admiral Koris looked confused but didn't question it openly.

"Why outside and instead of that castle," Rik'Tar questioned quietly to himself, quickly glancing at said structure before falling in line with the Marines.

Castle would be understatement now that he thought about it. As it was more a fortress...and then some.

The structure itself appears to be made with a mixture of stone and metal, seemingly curved and symmetrical. With some type of pipes sticking out of the top, some kind of decoration? Colored in midnight black, making it easy to spot in this area. Though the most glaring feature was its...wings. There were two wings on each side, one set much smaller than the other but evenly placed on the structure.

Of all things, why wings?

It puzzled Rik'Tar but he decided that is must be something these humans like to do. Even if it doesn't seem necessary...

It did however draw attention to it from the area they were in. A large green field, with various trees and rivers with small ponds connecting to them. Some of the trees were unique, like ones that had a pink color to their leaves. And were nice to look at as they fly around the area.

Said area being around a kilometer long, that some how is able to support life and from what little that human escorting them had vaguely mentioned. Appears to be of only private use for the CPU in black.

"You may sit in these seats if you desire," The CPU in purple motioned in the direction of several seats. Just enough for the Admirals to sit, while across were four chairs painted four different colors. "As this will no doubt take some time."

With that Rik'Tar found himself to standing by the Admirals while the Marine escort spread back a bit. But close enough to respond if necessary...

The Admirals had decided to sit as they, along with him, had noticed a rounded table that held some type of interface. The chairs surrounded the table, with the interface appearing to be offline.

"Now," CPU Green Heart finally spoke as the CPUs took a seat. "Let us begin."

* * *

"As said before," Neptune started off formally placing her hands on her lap. "We are offering the Quarians, your people, a potential partnership or an alliance."

"What wasn't said," Noire continued, formally crossing her arms. "Was what specifically would be in the offer and what we seek."

"In truth, we don't seek a partnership," Neptune added. "But an official _equal_ alliance between our people."

"Limited trade at first but have potential growth," Blanc steps in, giving off an air of formality. "With access to our tech and knowledge. Being able to travel freely within our territory, and be given the same rights as Humans. Just examples of our offer."

"We will give an official list of the offers and potential benefits," Vert finally speaks, smiling internally at the others handling of this. "Including the potential establishment of settlements and colonies in our territory. But know that there are conditions that come with this."

"No trading or sharing any knowledge of our tech with the Council," Blanc bluntly put, narrowing her eyes. "Or any race affiliated with them. Else face heavy penalties or potential embargo. We don't want any of our tech getting in their hands unless its for entertainment."

"Among other things but that can be discussed another time," Noire moved the talks to the next part, nodding to Vert.

"If you find this unsatisfactory in any way," Said CPU gave a friendly smile. "We are prepared to negotiate and offer compromises where it is needed. Of course we like to hear your opinion on the offer overall."

Silence soon followed, the Admirals remained silent as they stared at the CPUs, whom stared back in anticipation. Their escorts seemed to be stunned as they glanced between the Admrials and the CPUs.

Rik'Tar, the Quarian Vert met mimicked the escorts as well, seemingly unsure of what to do.

Finally after minutes of silence one Admiral, Zaal'Koris, seemed to stutter a bit.

"Y-you, intend to offer access to your technology," He starts off, sounding unsure of his words. "Trade, free travel through your territory, equal rights and potential chance to establish colonies and settlements. Along with potentially more with certain conditions?"

"Yes, that is correct." Vert answered.

"...Why?" A whisper was heard, so low she almost missed it.

Turning to the source, the Green CPU saw that it was Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya. The one that remained silent throughout the interactions with the Admrials, and was briefly introduce by Zaal'Koris.

"Why," He continues, staring directly at her. "Why offer us this?"

"It is strange, for us," Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay speaks up as well. "From just your word alone, it seems we'll be the ones that gain the most benefits."

"Which admittedly is an incredible offer," Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema adds. "But as Admiral Zorah puts it, why? What do you have to gain from us?"

"...We..." Vert along with the other three briefly looked at each other then nodded. "We seek allies and companionship..."

"What? What do you mean?" Admiral Zaal'Koris asked after a moment, the other Admirals appeared confused.

"We're too new to this Galactic community of yours," Blanc made a 'tch' sound. "And after what happened at Shanxi, after the _Turians_ attacked _my_ colony, there's no way we'll ever join with that Council."

"Knowing the result of refusing to join them," Noire narrowed her eyes. "We've placed metaphorical barriers between ourselves and Galactic community. Restricting us from potential allies...and likely creating enemies."

"To stand alone against an entire Galaxy is a sad fate and ending," Neptune shook her head. "To prevent that, we seek companionship and allies where ever we can find. And seek to perform differently from the Council's history, as we'll welcome any ally as equals and help forge a path to prosperity and bright future."

"This is what we truly seek," Vert picks it up as she slowly stood, the others followed suit. "While it appears that you'll gain more from this offer, in truth we'll earn just as much."

"In the end this is all up to you," She continued before formally crossing her arms. "You can decide to accept or decline or if need be have some time to decide."

"...What are the conditions?" Admiral Shala'Raan asked. "If we are to agree, then we must know how these conditions will affect our people."

"...Very well, we have only three conditions, but first..." Noire turns her head to the outskirts of the garden. "They may enter."

* * *

The ground shook as Rik'Tar gripped his rifle, something was approaching behind the CPUs. Large, six meters in height...familiar in silhouette.

"It's..." He realized as his eyes widened.

"Keelah," He hears one of the Admirals say as the Leanbox Titian walks into the garden. Towering over them as its single eye blinked, taking large steps with its thin legs before stopping near the group.

"As you know," Green Heart spoke as the Titan kneels on one leg. "The first condition is to not trade technology or knowledge with the Council, the second involves a bit more...disagreeable topic with you."

The front of the Titan opens and out steps an armored human, with a helmet that had an glowing X shaped visor.

"Lady Green Heart," The human saluted as the CPU got up and approached the pair.

"This is Private Issei, Titan pilot, but she is not the one to speak to you." The CPU informs them as she stops next to the Titan.

The human, Issei, steps back and taps the leg of the Titan.

"All yours partner."

Wait, what is...

"Greetings Quarian Admirals," A voice was heard as the Titan's eye blinked then focuses on them. "I am SG-4413, a NorthStar class Titan of the Leanbox Mechanize corp, Dragon division. You may call me Sig."

Rik'Tar, could barely registered what he heard, he had once heard a Titan speak but that was when he was being escorted. But this...

"It spoke," He hears Admiral Daro'Xen say, not in shock...interest? "And its use of language, there is semblance of emotion in its words. This isn't a mere VI program..."

"Correct," The Titian, Sig as it called itself, answered. "I am not a VI program by definition and technical terms. I am what is commonly known as an AI."

"...A...I..." The Admirals spoke at once, in disbelief.

A chill rushes up Rik'Tar's spine as his rifle shook, this machine, these humans...use AIs!?

Yet...he didn't feel...afraid somehow, shocked yes, but...it made no sense.

 **"ITS AN AI!?"** All five Admirals screamed at once as they all stood up, facing the Titan.

"Front of Admirals now!" One of the Marines yelled as they immediately run to the front of the Admirals, rifles raised.

The CPUs did nothing but watch as the Marines aimed their rifles at the machine. Which did nothing but watch and blink its glowing eye.

"Admirals, I advise to order your soldiers to stand down," The CPU in Black calmly spoke as her eyes narrowed. "I will not tolerate any hostility to an ally on _my_ vessel."

"Ally!? Keelah, that is an AI!" Admiral Han'Gerrel yells pointing at the machine. "Do you know the ris-"

"The risks of me and my kind turning on our creators," The AI's words cut the Admiral off. "Yes, as illogical as it may be, I understand why you would hold those fears. Given your experiences with my kind..."

"Sig's AI," Green Heart steps in front of the Titan, risking to be in the line of fire. "Is an early design of Leanbox's AIs, originally based off what is known as a 'Dumb AI', all Leanbox Titans use this interface. However, they all contain their own personalities, thoughts and ideas. Despite being in their infancy in design..."

"You give them free reign!?" Admiral Rael'Zorah questioned, his hands closed and shaking.

"Yes and no," Green Heart shook her head. "All Titans in the military hold three basic protocols."

"Protocol one, Link to pilot." Sig lists off as the Marines' rifles twitched. "Protocol two, uphold the mission. Protocol three, protect the pilot."

"These protocols were designed with the intent to increase both Pilot's and Titan's chances of survival." The CPU explained. "As in our worlds, we have many natural dangers and monsters our people face."

"Yes, these monsters that supposedly spawn into existence," Admiral Xen speaks. "As stated in your first contact package."

"Regardless," The CPU in black folds a single arm. "Lastation has AIs as well, simple ones for various means including civilian applications and infrastructure. More advance versions are in the works as well..."

"Lowee is researching AIs as well," The CPU in white crossed her arms and grinned at them. "We're researching their use for companionship in the form of animals or objects. For competitions and tournaments based on skills and bonds. We call them Digital-Pocket Spirits."

"Planeptune uses AIs in similar manners to both Lastation and Leanbox." The CPU in purple shook her head. "But that is irrelevant as of right now."

"Once more," The CPU in black raised her hand and places two of her fingers together. "I will ask you this, please order your soldiers to lower their arms. We do not seek to fight you, we revealed this knowledge to you to understand the other two conditions. However if you engage in hostility..."

Rik'Tar internally gulped as he glanced between the Admrials with Marines and the CPUs.

This was it wasn't it?

Right now, his leaders hold a chance to decide the fate of his people. Continually be in Exile with likely no hope of seeing homeworld again, create a potential war with a new species that offered to help, or...

"Marines," Admiral Zaal'Koris, his captain, raised his hands, pushing some of the rifles down. "Lower your weapons..."

"Are you mad Koris!?" Admiral Gerrel nearly grows out. "That thing is-"

"We went through the trouble of bringing _A_ _LL_ of our people here Gerrel." Admiral Koris cuts him off then shakes his head. "At the very least we must hear what they have to say _before_ we decide to endanger our **_entire_** existence a few million miles away."

"...They've obviously prepared for this," Admiral Raan speaks after a moment. "And expected our reactions to their reveal of this...machine. I believe its best to hear them out."

"I'm curious to know," Admiral Xen added. "They created AIs that can mimic emotions, what else do they have to offer..."

"...Fine," Admiral Zorah shook his head. "For the sake of our people, we can listen at the very least."

"...Very well," Admiral Gerrel says reluctantly. "... _Bosh'tet_ _suit wetter..._ "

"We'll listen to your explanation," Admiral Koris continues, ignoring the whispered insult. "But deciding is a another matter, Marines lower your weapons."

Though reluctant the Marines followed the order, but still kept their guard.

"A wise decision," The CPU in black lowered her raised hand. "Very well, we'll explain the other conditions..."

Somehow, Rik'Tar felt relief...

"You may return to the Twin Infinities," Green Heart turns her head to the Titan and pilot. "Your mission is complete, please enjoy the rest of your time off."

"Understood." The AI, Sig spoke as the pilot moved to it and the front opens again.

"Yes ma'am," She says before climbing inside. "Let's go partner."

"Right, Issei." The hatch closes and the thrusters activated on the Titan, allowing to ascend then quickly flies off before anyone could react.

"Now then," Green Heart turns back to them, giving a small smile. "Please sit, and we can continue."

* * *

"I'll put it as simple as this," Noire crossed her arms. "The second condition is a request for you to tolerate the existence of our AIs. Not to fully accept them or have them integrated into your society unwillingly. Only a measure of tolerance, as AIs are key component for our people. In living and entertainment."

"I see," Admiral Koris nodded as the other Admirals did.

Vert smiled internally, she was worried earlier as Noire was going to signal her forces to engage. Not to kill only restrain and knock out if necessary, but it seems they were headed back on track.

Now for the deciding factor...

"As for the final condition," Noire flicked her eyes to the Green CPU.

"The final condition is this," Vert adopted a serious expression as she tilted her head. "If you accept our offer, inevitably gaining knowledge and technology from us. It is of no doubt, you may possibly seek to confront the Geth for your homeworld. Am I correct in this assumption?"

The Admirals looked at each other for a second but chose to say nothing.

"Our condition isn't for you to not seek conflict with the Geth," Vert informs. "But rather at the very least, give chance to hold a dialogue with them."

"Dialogue? With the Geth!?" Admiral Gerrel yelled. "Even if that was possible. They ruthlessly slaughtered millions of our people, nearly driving us to extinction!"

"And yet," Vert narrowed her eyes. "From the stories told to me by Rik'Tar and the first contact package you sent us. The Geth stopped attacking when you fled your homeworld, and didn't pursue past your home system. Which leads me to the question of why?"

"That matters little," Gerrel tries to wave off. "Most of our history was lost during the Morning War, so it is possible our ancestors took what was most of our ships at the time. Possibly leaving the Geth little to nothing to pursue us-"

"And the three centuries that passed?" She questioned that seem to make the Admiral pause. "Surely that is more than enough time to create a fleet or two. Then why stay within your home system? Why not unleash themselves on to the galaxy?"

"If they had done so, then the entire galaxy would be against them." Admiral Raan explains logically.

"Then it potentially means," Vert placed her hands together. "Along with a high intelligence, they value their own mortality."

"What...are you suggesting?" It was Admrial Xen's turn to question.

"The possibility of gaining answers from the Geth themselves, and finding a compromise for peace." She answered truthfully. "If possible, we can assist you in attempting a dialogue with the Geth..."

"However," It was Neptune's turn now, giving Vert a brief break. "Please note that if you attempt to engage the Geth before giving a dialogue, then you'd be on your own to face them. As we'll have no 'real' reason to fight them but we will accept civilians/potential refugees, and injured that do not wish to fight. Though if you do accept the offer and give the Geth a chance..."

"Should they prove hostile," Vert switches back, silently thankful. "To any attempts of us reaching out to them, we will assist in where we can to help regain your home world. Of course this is all up to you."

They all agreed to this before the meeting, if the Quarians accept then they help them. As it would lead to better increase their bonds with one another, and gain faith among their populace. Plus, it is a right thing to do...

Quietly the Admirals stared at one another and started making minor gestures. Likely speaking to each other via comms or they know each other well enough to not say anything.

Finally after seemingly a few minutes of potential debate and/or argument given some of the more active hand gestures. The Admirals nodded to each other and faced the CPUs.

"After...consulting with one another," Admiral Koris slowly spoke. "We've come to a decision, the Quarian Admiralty board accepts the Gamindustri Alliance's offer for an equal alliance."

Vert let out a bright smile, "And the GA accepts your decision, now then-"

"Finally..." Neptune suddenly glowed and transformed back into her human form. She started to stretch her arms and stood from her seat. "It was getting really...hm?"

"What..." All the Admirals and their escort were staring at Neptune, who simply didn't seem to care.

"...Neptune, the meeting isn't over yet..." Vert informed her fellow CPU, feeling her brow twitch.

"Huh? Well they agreed didn't they?" The Purple CPU says nonchalantly as she tilted her head, giving a 'pop' sound. "Oh, that's better, plus our transformations are listed in the first contact package."

"That's not the point," Noire pinched the bridge of her nose, seemingly tempted to give her usual lectures, but appears to remember the guests on her ship. "You cannot drop formality on a mere whim, and we still haven't discussed _**that**_ with them."

"Oh don't get your springs in a bunch Noire," Neptune smiles then crosses her arms. "Besides it was getting waaaay tooo serious~ And the author thought it be best to let me free~ Good cause it was getting exhausting holding that form up for this scene, phew...wait what thing?"

"...is going on?" The Admirals continued, likely trying to understand...and failing.

"Oh for fuck sake..." Blanc muttered out before shaking her head. "If you keep playing stupid I'm getting my axe..."

"Hmmm," Neptune tilted her head, ignoring the White CPU, then snaps her fingers in mock? realization. "Right, that thing, the super secret Galactic stuff, top secret ears only...stuff. Dang it author there's better lines than that!"

Vert couldn't figure out whether she was messing around or genuinely forgot...both are equally possible.

"By the Ancestors can anyone explain what is happening!?" Admiral Gerrel seemed to snap the others out of their trance.

"How did..." Raan slowly spoke, likely shocked and confused.

"That can't be possible but..." Admiral Zorah was shaking his head.

Koris was silent but his head tilted in possible disbelief.

"Fascinating..." Was all that Xen said.

"Forgive us Admirals," Vert quickly focused on the Quarians. "One of our colleagues has trouble conducting herself with discipline, regardless of that distraction. There is one more thing to add as you're now our allies."

"One more thing?" Koris seemed to have found his voice. "Why wasn't this-"

"Cause we weren't sure you'd agree to the alliance," Neptune says a matter of factually. "So it was really tight lip hush hush, but now you've agreed and can be our friends. We can actually tell you now!"

"A simplified explanation," Vert crosses her arms. "This matter is only meant for the leadership of each nation to discuss. Now that you are allies, we are obligated to share this ' _classified'_ information with you. Note that it does not negatively affect the alliance between us, nor the conditions we had laid out. But, it can affect the galaxy as a whole."

"And you want us to hear this information?" Gerrel, seemingly back from his outburst, asks.

"Yes, but I recommend asking your escort leave the garden temporarily," Noire folds an arm and holds out a hand. "To make it fair, my soldiers will be ordered to leave as well."

"Your soldiers? I don't see-"

 **Snap!**

At the sound of the CPU's fingers, air in parts of the garden began to ripple. In seconds, N7 operatives reveal themselves without their cloaks, with their rifles down.

"Keelah," Admiral Gerrel sounded shocked as he glances at each of the operatives. "We didn't see anything or hear them, and they were-"

"Ready to respond if the meeting became...hostile," Noire lowered her hand. "With purely non-lethal force, then escort you back to your ship if needed. A necessary precaution as we knew you'd not react well to the revelation of our AIs."

"But we didn't need them so we're good right?" Neptune smirked as she mischievously moved her brows. " _N7_ huh? Trying to get little ol'Nep's attention eh? Trying to fan the sails of that ship?"

"You may escort the Admrials' forces out," Noire ignores the purplite as she looks at an operative then to the Quarians. "Of course that is if the Admrials agree to this."

"Boo, see readers, this is why she doesn't have any friends."

Briefly looking to one another, said Admirals nodded in answer.

"Yes Ma'am," The operative motions the Quarian escort to follow, whom seemed reluctant but followed anyway.

"Now then," Vert speaks after the garden was cleared of any escort. "We are free to discuss the matter."

She places her hand on the projector in front them, scrolled through the files and selected one. Screens appear in front of the Admrials as a translated version of the file is brought up.

Quietly the Admirals read what was written then leaned back in their chairs in shock.

"Keelah this is!" Admiral Gerrel frantically read the file as his finger traced the text. "Ha, it seems we made the right choice after all!"

"The changes this will bring," Raan places her hand over her visor. "This can potentially upset the order of the galaxy, and we'll be on the side that benefits."

"That's if they make it through with that part list 'in progress'," Admiral Zorah stated as he crossed his arms. "But, despite the impossibility, if this actually works... _I may finally build that home for you...Tali..."_

That last bit was barely heard by Vert, but she chose to not say anything on it. Likely it was something personal.

"This is ambitious, potentially insane, and by all logic should not work." Koris shook his head and looked at them. "You've given this thought, haven't you?"

"Yes," Noire nodded. "However this will not be publicly known for some time, not until a third race joins and agrees to this...plan. Then the entire galaxy will know..."

Vert smiled and crossed her arms. "And in addition to this information, the system we are in is one of many that will soon be officially claimed by the GA. It is more than enough for our four nations to share and then some. So we are prepared to share or give portions of this territory with the Quarian people."

"How? If there are any Garden worlds in these systems, the council or any other race would've claimed them by now." Koris asked.

"We have means to deal with that," Norie smiled then frowned as it appeared that Neptune was trying to sleep past the meeting. "But it seems this is enough for one meeting, in time we'll discuss more intimate detail of our new alliance. From trade of technology to matters of settlements."

"We understand," Koris along with the others begin to stand. "We need time as well to go over the information we've just gained."

"However I must ask," He points to something on the screen. "This third race to be involved, which is it? It can't be a race of the council."

"Actually they technically still are, but in time that will change." Vert answered. "In time you'll see, as I imagine it will cause quite a stir."

* * *

 **A/N: DON'T WORRY THIS WILL CONTINUE!**

 **It's just that it will take forever to post what I want, so I'm forced to make a two part of this** **particular thing. Unfortunately making it feel rushed...cause I barely found time to work it.**

 **My apologies if this chapter was boring in anyway, or if characters were OOC by any measure. I tried numerous times to get this right, rewritten it couple ideas then barely got something workable.**

 **Plus barely have time to finish it, cause the Fic's anniversary is coming up and I'm going to try to do the dumb thing of updating twice within a short time span. While it could've been easier to just update it all at once, I decided to be dumb about it.**

 **Plus, again, it would be easier to start to on a new chap instead of awkwardly continuing and potentially dragging it onward.**

 **But enough of the potential excuses...**

 **As usual, read, review, or go find a much better fic than this. Which there are a bunch, and some that hold that potential. Or go out and try to attempt your own! Your choice on that.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal : Bad guys are planning on being bad behind the scenes, and the Reapers will appear and be of significance. Though there may be differences to them compared to their game counterparts, possibly making them...worse. That's all I can say for now.**

 **XsnakesforeverX : (Answering to both reviews as I assume some sort of glitch happened.)**

 **In time you'll get the answer to various questions and events. I hope not to disappoint on that.**

 **Touhoufanatic : Garrus will likely have a skill that fits his character and be useful in certain situations. **

**Heh, Peashy's transformation will come soon, and Blanc will witness it. Won't be the only one...**

 **Guest Quest : 1) It was pointed out in the previous chapter, just before the Killachine spawned. It can be easy to miss if one skims to the battle.**

 **2) Heh, now I do, I was thinking mostly of a blank screen for a more humorous effect.**

 **3) Thank you for pointing out that mistake, I kept doing it without realizing it. Should be fix for this fic, gonna have to find time to fix the spelling in the previous chapters.**

 **4) I do give vague ideas on the shape, plus you can guess from the themes of each nation. But yes, I mostly leave it vague for the audience's imagination.**

 **5) More like a bit of both, 2D style for interactions between characters, both 2D and 3D-ish for actions scenes sometimes. Kinda like the style of FF15 for action, mixed with a bit of Gurren Lagann (Pretty much Gainax) and Gundam actions sequences. It's difficult to properly explain how I see it, hope that gave a clue.**

 **6) So far I don't have any mutil-ending planned, might do it depending how this fic goes. But so far there is only one ending and even that is subject to change.**

 **7) We'll see on that, that's all I can say unfortunately.**

 **Blazblade : (Answering to reviews in order.)**

 **Yep, BLADE is definitely making an appearance, but may not be important plot wise. Also I'm sticking to the Aliens of Mass Effect universe, cause it be a lot easier to handle and can still follow for what I got planned.**

 **Apologies if you expected any of the races to make an appearance.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Hah, that was Plutia being normal. You don't want to know when an angry Plutia roams a dark palace at night. (Might do an Omake on that.)**

 **Heh, Saren will have a role, but can't say if its same or something different. Also maybe on the Krogan part, excluding the Grunt thing...such things should remain impossible...even for Neptunia.**

 **ME: Sooo, is he fine?**

 **Nep: Take a guess.**

 **UNSC KYP: Wait for chapter...apologize to sadie...wait for chapter...apologize to sadie...**

 **Me: This is because I took so long didn't I?**

 **Nep: Yep! Poor thing. (;-;)**

 **Me: *Deadpans* You're saying and emoting that with a straight face...**

 **grey : Apologies, I have no idea whether or not your making a reference or not. But that does sound interesting...**

 **Nep-passing by : Apologies if you don't like this cliffhanger too, but the update will be sooner...gonna have sleepless nights because of that. **

**Eh, will try to boost Garrus' and IF's interactions a bit, so it wouldn't be so awkward. Since those three share a role...**

 **I do have plans for Uzume, but can't say...as it won't be shown for a time.**

 **Galer : Yes, Garrus will need more information to find the answers he wants. May find clues soon enough.**

 **Well there were times that in HDD form she can be a bit nice. Just a tiny bit, and helps someone realize their own feelings.**

 **Nyamu : Not really no, but this time another chap for this fic will be updated before my next one.**

 **Saber Knight : (Answering to reviews in order.)**

 **Hah, that would make sense as it is Plutia after all.**

 **As a nation, the name Planeptune doesn't sound too bad, but for a planet...does sound a bit weird.**

 **Heh, it's rare to see a Krogan cook, especially one with such skill as Gus-Gus.**

 **Yeah, kinda made Saren lean a bit to that trait, but he'll warm up eventually. Can't say how though.**

 **GUEST : Officially in cannon no, pretty sure it was implied that they couldn't in council territory. But should've made that clear...**

 **RizomataNyan : I can't say for certain while Yukari definitely holds advantages, it'll an entertaining fight for however long it lasts. **

**Kamencolin : Thanks, will try not to disappoint.**

 **Dagon Fell : We'll see about that, cause there might be actual romance in this. But thanks will try not to disappoint.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect, both belong to their respective owners. Same applies for certain characters and their respective series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Short/Sightly Rushed Chapter is rated R for references, have any of you spotted any? Are there any at all?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the meeting between the Quarians and the Gamindustri Alliance.

In that time, news rabidly spread throughout the GA's worlds, reactions were mostly positive while holding an understandable amount of caution. As the first contact incident at Shanxi was still fresh in many minds.

For the Quarians, it was a bit more complicated, while most were surprised that this new species was giving an equal alliance. With access to trade, knowledge and their technology, with potential for colonies and/or settlements in their territory.

There was a single glaring issue...the reveal of Gamindustri Alliance's use of AIs.

Initially as one can expect, given the Quarian's...poor history, the reaction was less than thrilled.

Thankfully due to quick action and word from the Admiralty Board, there was little in hostile or foolish action. Fear did run through the Quarians, though strangely not hate. Most Quarians are willing to give chance for the newly formed alliance between the two races, but are hesitant when it comes to deal with the issue.

The CPUs fully understood the reasons for such feelings, and hope that with time that can change.

Among the benefits the newly formed alliance brought, many companies and private industries from the GA sought to do business with the Quarians. From the selling of technically outdated civilian class or private military vessels to the knowledge of how to manipulate Mass Effect technology.

The latter quickly brought on new possibilities, despite the limitation of Mass Effect based tech. In private, for a recently formed Planeptune based Mech company known as Vers' Imperium, new ideas quickly formed for a new generation of mech.

A generation that mixes the two different forms of technology, Planeptune's and the Quarian's form of Mass Effect technology. Using an old design as a catalyst, the company intends to create a new mech.

One purely intended to be used by militias, and be potentially used by the Quarians for military or civilian purposes. The latter surprising said race, but quickly agreed to it as the benefits for such a machine would be worthwhile.

Though it surprised the Quarians a bit when they learned that Mechs, for Planeptune and Leanbox. Are not only used for military and militia purposes but are greatly used for civilian means. Such as infrastructure or the use of agriculture...

Of course this little deal was approved by the CPUs, while the other nations' companies reached out to do business.

This new alliance however, did not go unnoticed by the Council and drew a bit of ire with concern.

As they don't know what the CPUs are planning.

But first, shall we see how a former detective is doing?

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage!" The shop clerk smiled as Garrus took his purchase and left the shop.

It was one of many popping up around the citadel selling various items, from human style cuisine to entertainment based technology. Of course there were a few stores that only sold weaponry to Guild Agents.

"Hm, want that laser javelin..." Garrus turns his head to see a pair of Krogan nearly pressing themselves against the window of the store.

"You can only buy these if your a Guild Agent," One Krogan says as he huffed. "Heard those humans have a strict test..."

"Applied yesterday," The other Krogan says as he stared at a weapon. "Have to wait, then do a bunch of other things."

"Why get that thing?" Krogan asked. "A new shotgun is better..."

"It's a laser javelin...a _laser_ javelin."

"You're gonna use that to find fish in the presidium aren't you?"

Garrus stared at the two before continuing on, stops an automated tram, pays the fare and steps inside. As the craft left the area and travels to his destination, he looked at what he purchased.

First is a laser pistol, sleek and black as night. It was apparently a Lastation design, as it has that faction's flag etched on the weapon. It was simple and easy to handle, as he tested it prior to purchase in the shop's range.

Has no recoil, and can recharge it's own power cells when exposed to solar or artificial sunlight light. Though because of that, it doesn't do too much in damage but makes it up well enough for high accuracy. He supposed it was some kind of 'balance' measure.

Focusing on the weapon, pixelated light covers it and dispenses it in his inventory.

He moves his fingers for a second, it still feels strange having these new abilities, but they have proven useful. Though he's learned that even his 'inventory space' has limitations, from a carry weight limit of two hundred pounds, to the kind of the objects he can take.

As told to him by Alison, "Ya can't place a person or anything that's 'alive' in your inventory, though you can carry fresh eggs for some reason. The inventory is weird, but useful for carrying things you don't want out in the open. Or free up your hands to do things, might wanna experiment to see how effective you can make it."

Then the conversation turned to stories of times she seen things being carried. From a laser Gatling gun, to a hammer that releases bursts of plasma when it strikes something. To a cake as tall as himself apparently...

He has heard that he can increase the limit, and found it in the guide he was given. It involves a 'minor quest event', in where he needs to hunt specific monsters to gain the needed 'drops'. That are turned into the Guild and then crafted into a custom 'pouch'. Though said pouch doesn't really do much by itself, he just needs to 'equip it' in his inventory and the limit goes up.

Even have it customized or upgraded for better 'carrying capacity' as some call it.

He hasn't done it yet since the event hasn't been announced or listed as an official quest in the guild. As those that make the pouches haven't arrived yet, technically he can purchase a pouch. Like one he saw in the store he left, but the cost is rather high.

And he wouldn't be able to customize or upgrade it, as told by the clerk, as the process requires specific skills. Which he could learn, but that takes a lot of time...and money.

Quietly he takes out the second thing he purchased, a knife good in size and length. Meant as a back up weapon, in case the new pistol and his usual weapons fail.

He's been needing to do this for some time now, as lately when he does higher level quests. His eezo based weaponry, mostly the pistol and rifle have been giving various results. They work against most unarmored monsters, but lately he's started to face more armored creatures and metallic ones.

Example being monsters known as Bits, small drone like things that can some times shoot lasers and travel in groups. Their armor is surprisingly strong, took him a couple of thermal clips with his rifle to get through a dozen of them.

It was obvious to him that he needed to change his weaponry, anything short of his sniper rifle won't do considerable damage against higher level monsters. Now he can't help but think of fighting those monsters, like the M-3s' or even the Tanks, worse one being the Rival Mechs.

He still is under leveled against the most basic M-3, which is fifteen to twenty while he has barely reached ten.

The transport comes to a stop as it reaches the area near his destination. His home, a simple apartment in the rather nicer parts in one of the Citadel arms. That thankfully was not hit too badly when the incident occurred months ago. Though he did find a few bullet hole the keepers might've missed...which was weird.

Placing the knife in his inventory he steps out of the craft and makes his way home.

When he reach the front door, he noticed a bag out front which immediately drew suspicion. While the Keepers tend to take people's trash to the point some neatly leave them out, him being included, he has not placed any bags today or the day prior.

 _Someone_ was in his house.

Instincts taking over, he quietly takes out the new laser pistol. Enters the code to his door and slowly steps inside.

Passing through the halls, pistol out, he turns a corner and sees his intruder.

Who was eating something from a bag and watching from his home vid-screen.

"Hm?" The intruder's head leans back and emerald green eyes stare at him.

"Oh, hey Garrus."

"IF? Why...are you in my home?"

IF stared at him for a second then shrugged.

"Don't look at me, _she_ dragged me into this."

"Who-"

"Wow, didn't expect their toilets and showers to be similar to ours." He sees Alison entering the room, wearing what looked to be casual clothing. And holding one of his towels while drying her hair.

"Pretty nice, though the bathroom products are all dextro-based, even the soap. Written in Turian too." She yawns. "Gonna have to make a run...heard a shop nearby opened up with good supplies. Gotta have futons, or sleeping bags at the very least."

"Um, what's going on here?" He asked, torn between getting confused to out right asking/yelling why in Spirits' wisdom they're in his home!?

"Huh?" Alison turned then tilted her head and smiled. "Oh, hey Garrus! That's a neat looking laser pistol, and it's a reliable Lastation brand! Nice!"

"Not the best thing to say when you're caught breaking and entering, Shep." IF muttered as she took a bite of whatever was in the bag. Sounded loud and crunchy.

"Hey you're in this too Iffy!"

"Cause you dragged me in without any say..." IF stated, seeming more interested on what she was watching on the Vid-screen, some old Blasto rerun.

"...You do realize I can call C-Sec to arrest you for breaking and entering?" Garrus informed as he puts away his pistol. He might've done it himself, before joining the Guild, but he's no longer C-Sec...and he knows these two...mostly.

"Yeah but you're not gonna do that," Alison still smiled at him. "Cause we're friends and I'm technically your superior in the Guild."

"Uh huh, so why are you here?" He asks again.

"Oh, we needed a place to stay."

"What?" His mandibles twitched.

"Yeah," She removes the towel and ruffles her hair, making parts of it stand. "Yeah see, while the Guild does provide rooms for Agents that are worlds away from home or far from Inns. There's only so much room they can provide, and since there isn't a human based hotel or Inn opening up yet. We got no where to go."

"So she decided to crash in this place without permission," IF explained as she didn't look away. "...This movie is weird..."

"...It's a Blasto movie, the whole concept of a Hanar spectre is absurd. Plus its satire half the time..." He shook his head before looking back at Alison. "Why do you think I would let you stay at my place?"

"I'll repeat myself then," She crossed her arms. "Cause we're friends! Plus we can help each other on quests and assignments that come in from the Guild. And..."

"You can't search for the source of those 'discs' on your own." She stated as her face became serious. "That's what you're planning aren't you? Or at least prepping for...heard you been grinding a lot. And saving up for better weapons...like that new laser pistol ya got~"

Garrus' mandibles twitched, "How did..."

"Like to be in the know on what my charge is doing," She explained. "I have my ways..."

"She payed an info broker named Lo-La to dig up some info on the discs, nothing came up." IF explained as she was using that device again, he should ask what it is. "Lo-La's with the guild and has access to information. Shep payed a lot of credits to hear your reputation. Lo-La says you've been doing a lot quests, and helping people out where you can."

"So much for sounding cool," Alison muttered before shaking her head. "So, I was right wasn't I? You looking in to the discs? Mind explaining why?"

"...Yeah," He nodded after a second. "Something isn't adding up, in all of council history nothing like that was ever found. Or anything like what happened with the incident-"

"Monster spawning event."

"...Monster spawning event, there's more to this. I don't have any proper evidence but..."

"You want to see what the hell this all is." Alison nods. "Heh, guess I was right to pick you then. 'Kay, Iffy and I will help you out, we got access to better resources and can help you level up faster."

"In exchange for staying here?"

"Oh no, we're staying either way," She waves off then looks around the apartment. "Maybe expanding a bit, could knock down a wall over there."

"That wall leads to the next apartment..." The Turian stated, wondering if all humans act this way sometimes.

"She would buy it if she had the funds..." IF muttered before making the bag dissapear. "Still, you're definitely gonna need our help. And while Shep isn't a bad teacher, if we're gonna find answers on these discs. Then you're gonna need much better weapons and be at a higher level, we're gonna need to do a raid event."

"Iffy!" Alison widened her eyes. "Are you serious! He's still under leveled! No way he'd survive by the fifth wave, plus is there even signs of a raid happening on the Citadel!?"

"A raid?" He asked, no doubt getting an answer.

"A raid is a special event," IF starts off. "In where monsters of all kinds gather together in large numbers called Hordes, no one knows why, most popular theory is that they're trying to resurrect the Area Boss. Or create a new one..."

"Which hasn't been conformed cause the numbers of monsters are dangerous enough." Alison added. "The numbers in those hordes alone can potentially overrun cities. So a shitload of Guild Agents and forces from the four nations send in military units move in to 'thin out' the herd. When enough monsters die, the hordes disperse, like nothing happened."

"How many monsters are in these Hordes?"

"They attack in waves, usually higher than five. Depends on actual number, sometimes its hundreds, once and awhile if a place is unlucky...thousands. That's mostly solved with occasional artillery and aerial bombings." Shepard shook head. "Though if Hordes are near populated areas or cities, then it's a combination of Guild Agents, Military and Militia forces fighting them. Hence one reason why each nation is constantly improving and building up in military tech. Damn monsters."

"Spirits, though what are these Militias?"

"Volunteers not interested in joining the military but want to protect their home." She explained. "Each nation has their own, but I'll explain that another time. Still, is there any signs of a Raid?"

"Not officially, but rumors are flying around," IF crossed her arms. "Supposedly smaller monsters are entering those tunnels, Keeper Tunnels. No one knows if it's true, but since a Spawning event happened way too early, then a Raid could be just as fast."

"If there are signs, then the Guild will be prepping for it." Alison crossed her arms. "We'll likely get a heads up, but will be public about it until needed to not cause panic."

"Yeah, the people are still dealing with the after effects of the spawning event." IF narrowed her eyes. "They're not gonna like to hear of something similar happening..."

"So what do we do?" Garrus asks.

"...Keep grinding as much as you can," Alison says as she unfolds her arms. "I'll keep an ear and eye out, while looking in to what I can. Meantime, Iffy think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure, I can take over for a bit." IF nods. "Don't be too long though."

"I'm asking for few months, if he's half as good as I think he is. Then he should mid-twenties by the time signs of a raid pop up. If it's as fast as it was with the spawning event, then within a couple months, maybe longer."

"What are..." The Turian starts off.

"Taking a break from teaching for a bit," Alison shrugs. "Gotta do some grinding myself. Few levels behind Iffy."

"More like ten," IF stated as she smirked. "Better not do what you did last time, may not be there this time to help."

"Heh, sure partner." Alison looks at Garrus. "Since living arrangements are settled, gonna go out and get basic supplies. Won't go overboard, just simple things, used to traveling light anyway."

He nodded as he watch her leave, her body was covered in pixelated light and her regular look now covered her.

"Well then _Vakarian_ ," He hears IF's voice sound a bit more commanding. "Looks like for the next few months I need to get you in shape. Be ready..."

"Huh?" He turns to see her hair was covering her eyes.

"Starting tomorrow," A smirk fills her lips. "You're going to **_feel_** the flames of what I'm putting you through. Be ready for a hell of a time~"

Garrus' mandibles twitch as he wondered what he has gotten into.

* * *

"Are you sure this the right channel?"

"Yes. It is playing through multiple public networks, even ours conveniently enough."

"Are the teams on standby?" Sparatus asked as he crossed his arms.

"STG analysts are ready when the broadcast is over," Valern reported as his turnoff his Omni-tool.

"So what is this special event?" Tevos asks as they take their seats, ahead of them was a large monitor.

"An event the human networks are going crazy for, the settling of a new colony. Leanbox's to be specific." Sparatus explained. "Ever since the humans claimed those unused territories, their public networks, news and media, have been going crazy."

"Shows their devotion to their 'divines'," Valern commented. "It was easy to look into their public networks, almost no security, too easy."

"Did you check for signs of a trap?"

"Yes," The Salarian councilor nodded. "And there was nothing, almost like they wanted us to tap in. To witness this, but for what purpose?"

"It's starting." Tevos stated as the images on the monitor changed.

"Hello Gamindustri Alliance! I'm Dengekiko! And this is Dengekiko news!" A female human with blonde hair and green eyes, with some kind of doll on her side.

"And I'm Famitsu!" Another female human appears, with darker orange hair and similar eye color, and large white gloves, shoving the other to the side. "And this is Famitsu news!"

Sparatus' mandibles twitched, this is likely going to be infuriating.

"Coming to you live from the Twin Infinities," The blond one, Dengekiko shoves Famitsu back. "On this special new day!"

"Yes," Famitsu and Dengekiko seemed to subtly struggle against each other. "On this observation deck, we'll witness the settling of a new colony!"

"This is the right network?" Sparatus asked, tempted to see if any other will suffice.

"Yes," Valern answers. "Of most networks seen and observed, this one has a more...neutral view point between the Gamindustri Alliance's nations."

"These two are often like this," Tevos stated which drew the other two's attention. "I've seen several public broadcasts here and there. It seems these two are popular this way, which explains why they're not on separate networks. Though they do talk shows and other interviews separately, and complain a little about each other...can't tell if they're related or are very infatuated with each other. Or if it's all an act and their good friends."

That sounded like more than several broadcasts...

Sparatus fought the urge to sigh as the two humans return to a semblance of professionalism.

"Soon," Dengekiko continues as the image shift to an door. "CPU Green Heart will arrive with the Quarian Admiralty board representative, Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib!"

"Why did they bring the Quarians into an Alliance?" The Turian councilor wondered out loud. "And how did they convince them?"

"Likely offered aid and things of benefit," Valern suggested. "While making a form of statement against us."

"Picking off where we had 'failed'," Tevos muttered then shook her head. "They believe to able to do better than us."

"Hm?" Famitsu pressed her gloved hand on her ear. "It seems the CPU is arriving, just got the minute warning!"

"Either way, the largest fleet in the galaxy is on their side." Sparatus muttered as he wonders what the humans are planning. "They're starting in what they're planning..."

Are they truly trying to upstart the Council? An Alliance that is thousands of years old? Or is there something else in mind?

This is what Sparatus thought as the image changed to the world the colony will be in. It was barren...

Call it old military instinct mixed with years as a politician, but something was very wrong. These humans, proven time and again, are very unpredictable yet they are in some ways similar to his own people.

Recently rewatching footage of the incident months back, and seeing footage of the forces stationed on the Citadel. The human soldiers, of all four nations, are very disciplined and formidable against enemies seemingly stronger than them.

He remembers seeing a vid of a squad dealing with a Rival Mech, those large twenty meter tall machines, with clever tactics. From hiding and disappearing in buildings, dividing its attention while using rockets to damage its eyes. All while buying time for a Planep-something Geardum to arrive and destroy the monster with energy sword.

He, as a former soldier...can't help but respect that as much as his pride as a Turian hates that. As by comparison, the Guild Agents, are very undisciplined and appear to use whatever they have to destroy and rip apart monsters. From firearms to ancient yet modernized melee or even arrow based weaponry.

Yet are more effective when fighting the monsters as they seem to be on even ground or stronger...

As told to him by Nihlus Kryik, he reported that a single Guild Agent was able to kill a Rival Mech by herself. With nothing but a few kicks and an energy sword to slice the neck off. If it weren't for his trust of the spectre, the councilor wouldn't have been sure to believe him.

Plus, with the piece of alloy he brought, the spectre brought a chance to closer understand the humans' technology. Currently most of the Citadel's spectre's are collecting and purchasing the materials dropped from monsters. While STG is unofficially studying and trying to create from it.

The alloy itself is incredible, stronger than any form of metal they have, light and extremely flexible. Its given his people various ideas on how it can used, including a newly formed mech design. That is _not inspired_ or taken from the humans...surely not!

"Hear me citizens of Leanbox and Gamindustri," His train of thought broke as he sees the CPU appear on the monitor.

"Today we not only gather in celebration of a new colony," The CPU smiled as she placed her hands together. "But the arrival of new allies and friends. As together we will travel through peace and prosperity."

"Damn propaganda..." Sparatus muttered and was shushed by Tevos, whom he swore was staring at the chest region of the CPU.

"As most no doubt know," Green Heart gestures to the Quarian Admiral. "The Gamindustri Alliance has forged an equal partnership with the Quarians, and in gesture of good faith to our new ally. I, as CPU of Leanbox, offer the Quarians chance to establish settlements or potential colonies within our newly gained territory."

"As a representative, on behalf of my people," The Quarian Admiral nodded. "We thank you for this opportunity to bolster our newly formed alliance."

"Colony?" Valern asked. "But the world they showed earlier is barren, completely lifeless. How can they..."

"Then I shall set off and establish this new colony, a moment if you will." The CPU held out her arms and then was covered in light.

Sparatus nearly choked when the light died done and the CPU was seen once more.

"It...can't be!" He growled as he looked at the CPU's new form.

Green and black outlines, with thruster like appendages on _her_ sides...it was the thing that was seen in Pheiros!

The Turian councilor blinked as he quickly studied the CPU in more detail. She was wearing a grey body suit with green outlines, that was partly transparent for some reason. A black single horned helmet with a green visor, matching colored gauntlets and boots. With her green hair sticking out from the back of the helmet.

"How is this possible?" Sparatus whispered to himself as he watched the CPU leave for another door.

"Sparatus?"

It can't be this, it had to be some sort of mech they designed to be more powerful than other designs. But...

"Sparatus?"

For it to be the actual CPU, somehow transforming to that form. It's even more concerning than a secret mech meant to destroy ships! If this CPU is capable of this ability then the others more than likely share it, even their so called Candidates!

"Spirits this is worse than I can imagine..." He mutters then shakes his head, drawing the other two's attention. "When this is over we must speak of something of grave importance."

What in Spirits' wisdom was happening to him? Normally he'd be full denial and try to logically explain while being filled with Turian pride.

And yet...he is now accepting that he sees more evidence of something that can potentially...more than likely capable of destroying his people. Was the rational parts of his mind slowly breaking?

Is the absurdity and illogical tendencies of the humans getting to him?

Spirits damn it all...

"As you can see," The image shifts to the barren world's surface with large transport like ships landing on it. "The colonial pods are landing and awaiting the CPU."

"There she is!" Green Heart, in her new form lands on the surface with something akin to grace. "And now..."

One of the ships opened its sides, revealing a large crystal about six meters in height.

"That's the crystal that was found inside the Geardum before it shattered." Valern says as various cranes lifted the object and set it down on the barren surface. "This one is much larger, the crystal in the mech was much smaller. About six to eight inches or fifteen to twenty centimeters in height."

"If something that small can power an eighteen to twenty meter mech, then what of this?" Sparatus asked out loud.

None of the councilors gave an answer.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Admiral Zaal'Koris wondered as he watched the monitors. Seeing Green Heart transform was something else, the First Contact package given to them did state some of the CPUs' abilities. But he along with the other Admirals weren't sure to completely believe it.

Now, with what he's learning, the CPUs do have a power to them that has never been seen in this galaxy. A power that's now...

"I, CPU Green Heart, ruler of Leanbox." He hears her voice speak from the monitors. She formally places her hands together and slowly approaches the crystal, the Sharicite as its called.

"Shall bring new age to this world," She holds out a hand. "An age where freedom for life to prosper, bonds form and restrictions are from mere imagination."

"An age," Her hand makes contact and the Sharicite faintly glows. "In where new friends shall traverse with us to new frontiers and beyond. This world shall be named Elysium, a paradise that welcomes all."

A second later, the Sharicite glows brighter and becomes more steady in pulses. Then becomes even brighter to the point it overwhelms the monitor, even from the observation deck. Koris can see it faintly from the ship orbiting the world.

Then after a short time, the light dies down and Koris widened his eyes at what was being displayed.

Green, green grass grew around the Sharicite! Short and some long, no animals or insects but still, there was now life growing on the barren world.

The images shift to over head view, revealing the radius of the green, a large grass field on a barren world.

"Keelah," Koris found himself saying as he roughly estimated the length and width of the newly appeared life. It has to be five hundred or so meters, somehow that crystal was able to bring about life!

Like the First contact package claimed!

"In but a few months," Green Heart glowed and was in 'normal' CPU form. There was a headset of some sort on her now. "A new small continent shall appear in this world, as it has with many other colonies we founded. However, the key differences with this one will be that it will now be shared with new allies and friends. In time for a special event..."

She was speaking on grass that suddenly appeared on a barren world, breathing air that shouldn't be there.

This was...

* * *

"Incredible," Tevos spoke as Sparatus tried to process what he had seen. "Absolutely incredible..."

"This...ignores every matter of physics, science and logic." Valern slowly says. "And yet we are seeing it with our own eyes."

"Valern," Sparatus slowly started. "By what chance was this fabricated in any way or manner?"

"That...is difficult to say," The Salarian shook his head. "STG analysts will need to see this footage in detail, see for anything...out of ordinary."

"As most know," They stop to listen to Green Heart, who was somehow talking on a land that devoid of life and oxygen moments ago. "Leanbox is this year's host of the War:Games, in honor of my newly born _Little Sister~_ "

She places her hands together and smiled. "And I am happy to extend a hand of invitation to the Quarian people to attend and watch. Or participate in some events should they wish."

"War:Games..." The Turian councilor muttered, another event they need to see and use to gain whatever information they can.

Though after seeing this display...would they actually learn anything?

* * *

"So she's inviting them to the War:Games..." The Illusive Man stated as he took a sip of his alcoholic drink. Watching CPU Green Heart, or Vert as she's known as in private, stepping on board a Leanbox Pelican. Of course the public broadcast was already over.

"Y-yes," Behind him, Rei spoke. "A-along with using this new colony, Elysium, as a platform for humans and Quarians to interact with each other. Before and after the War:Games. T-the other CPUs have already colonized other worlds, Lastation has Mindoir, a new colony intended for farming. Lowee has Sidon, a frozen carbon monoxide world, now turning into another Winter Wonder land. Planeptune is establishing Eden Prime."

"And they all intend for the Quarians to settle in these new worlds," The Illusive Man puts his drink down and rises from his chair. "Creating friendly bonds, then eventually gain faith from the Quarians. Increasing the CPUs' shares and power in the Galaxy. Has the Council seen this?"

"Yes, t-they tapped in as we expected them to," Rei answers. "W-we...Annoydeath, managed to look into their database to find the identities of spectres. To ensure they won't easily infiltrate GA worlds, or Guilds if they attempt too. Council won't know that we tapped in as well..."

"Good," He says as he looks out at the star. "...And Arfoire?"

"Still n-nothing, either she hid herself well within Citadel territory, or is in the Terminus Systems. Plotting her next move."

"Both are equally possible." He states as he narrowed his eyes. "Are the contingencies in place?"

"Yes, should the Quarians betray the CPUs..." Rei hesitated for a second then continued. "T-then they should find that there will be nowhere to run."

"And the other races?"

"We have agents establishing l-legitimate business with the Volus, even our companies." She reports. "If all goes as planned and the CPUs successfully establish their 'idea', then it should take some financial persuasion from the companies to help convince the Volus. Along with a reminder of the Council's treatment with the added benefits of the CPUs' 'idea'."

"The Hanar," She continues, sounding less nervous. "We need more time to understand their culture, in order to create influence and power for the groups worshiping the CPUs. As said before, should we assist in aiding the Drell with Kepral's Syndrome. By gaining the Drell, we can potentially sway the Hanar. The other races are works in progress."

"And Project Rebirth?"

"She's...still progressing well, but showing signs of impatience. Likely wants to see some action, she's been growing tired of simulations."

"...Arrange a simple low risk mission within the next few months, after the War:Games." He responds after a second. "Have Jack go with her, it should temporarily distract her, and display her abilities."

"That would only delay the inevitable," Rei stated. "She's taking after a _certain inheritor,_ recommend Agent Marida Kruz to supervise the two. A-as a contingency, s-should something h-happen."

"...Very well, make the arrangements Rei," He says as he sits back in his chair. "And Rei?"

"Y-yes?"

"How is the other project? 0.S.6?"

"...I-I know you want to confront **_her_** personally," She starts off. "But you'd be risking yourself and everything-"

"The project Rei?" He asks sternly.

"...Progressing well, will definitely be finished within six months." She finally answers after a second. "Should the need arise, it will be ready. Customized to your specification and can be ordered from your personal quarters."

"Good." He says as he pulled out a cigarette. "Inform the subject of Project Rebirth that I'll be visiting her shortly."

"Understood..." With that Rei leaves silently, without any doubt a worried look in her eyes.

She means well, he knows that, as he is the leader of their organization. His organization, Cerberus, a legendary monster that once terrorized humanity for centuries until the goddesses rose. Now twisted to protect instead of destroy, the first and last line of defense for humanity.

"And she will be our symbol," He refers to the subject of Project Rebirth. "Our rallying figure, and eventually...humanity's."

He just needs to deal with Arfoire, as she will be an obstacle, and he knows she'll strike soon enough.

They need to prepare...for what's coming.

...

Unbeknownst to The Illusive Man, there are more threats to Humanity than an old friend turned enemy. Another potential one was right under his nose, while another was far off yet close at hand. One none would expect and no matter how prepared, will be...difficult to deal with.

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON**_ ** _Hypermass Dimeffect Rebirth Among the Stars: (Special Anniversary Preview Omake)_**

Nep: Oh, so we're finally getting previews? Wow the author must be desperate for-

Noire: Stick to the script Neptune!

Nepgear: Um, why are we doing this?

Blanc: It's to entice and tease the audience on the next Chapter. Writing 101.

Vert: And using this just for the Fic's anniversary? Is that by any means appropriate? Surely the author could've done better than this. What about an Omake of me and my new Little Sister~

Noire: Hey! Am I the only one reading the script for the next chapter!?

Nep: Oh Noire, always sooo serious. This is why you don-

Noire: Don't you start that! Dang it, we're running out of room for the preview!

Vert: Well it has to do with the self hyped up War:Games, as the author makes it glaringly important for some reason.

Blanc: Which could fail and disappoint the readers, happens when you make an event seem more important than it is.

Nep: Well the author just wants to get to the main events~

Noire: Oh for the love of, now we ran out room. We didn't do the pre-

Vert/Blanc/Nep: Next time on Hypermass Dimeffect Rebirth Among the Stars. War:Games arrive, the Candidates face off! And enemies make their debut?

Noire: (-_-) Did you have to do it without me?

?: Ahahahahahaha!

Nep: Ooooh~ That's a familiar _old_ laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, have to admit I wasn't expecting how this fic would turn out. Figured it would get minor views and attention, as this kinda thing, to my knowledge at least, hasn't been done before. Very quickly was I proven wrong...**

 **Not very good at this, so I'll just keep it simple.**

 **Thank you, Everyone, that has Favorited, Folllowed, Reviewed, or simply Read this little idea of mine. It truly means a lot to me, and gives me ample reason to continue this. Even when I have trouble to actually write or have a chapter planned out.**

 **Now then, things will start to get a bit serious, then eventually make it into the main events. As well as potentially/likely insane, a given since this is a Neptunia crossover.**

 **I hope to truly not disappoint.**

 **As I'm trying to keep a pattern, though this Chap was done under special circumstances, my other story will be updated next. Then this one.**

 **As usual, Read, Review or find a much better story than this one. There may be potential ones out there, hope they do good. Or attempt your own, tis your choice.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **Touhoufanatic : Thanks, had to redo it a couple times to be sure it was right. Plus I didn't the Admirals to have an over exaggerated reaction, as that might've put their people in danger. As for the Krogan, well that's gonna be interesting...to say the least.**

 **Guest Quest : (Responding to all reviews in order.)**

 **1\. I do my best to respond to whatever comments people make, even if it's a simple yes or no. So, yes, pretty much.**

 **2\. For the rating, it's more of a safety precaution, and I might experiment a little with something. Though I most definitely will not do _Lemons_ as they are referenced as in Fan Fiction. That, for personal reasons I do not do.**

 **3\. That is a difficult question to answer, as I do want to use a lot of the Neptunia characters. It's just that there's too many characters to attempt to do, so a good chunk will be referenced or have minor roles in this fic. But ones I will not likely include will be the ones from Megadimension Neptunia VII. With the exception of Uzume as she's one of my favorites. I may attempt to reference some of the other characters from that game but can't guarantee it sadly.**

 **I have a few genuine OCs in this fic, Vakira being an example, same for Rik'Tar. But a majority of the named non Neptunia/ME characters referenced or used, are from other series. Would attempt to list the various references I made, but lost track of many I actually made on purpose. Think I made a couple inadvertently...**

 **4\. Heh, that be a funny Omake, may try that if I come up with a good idea.**

 **5\. No, not likely. Apologies if disappointed in answer.**

 **6\. Thank you for the suggestion, hope to never have need of it.**

 **Nope, Pro-Tego isnt a reference to Harry Potter. It's based on one of the latin words for protect, though I used one with a similar definition.**

 **XsnakesforeverX : There may be reference to that in a future chap. Plus Tali and Nepgear would get along, especially if the candidate shows of her little inventions. **

**Shirosaki Kizuro : In the actual games, not really unless the player decides to be reckless one. But characters themselves is a bit more mixed depending on who you look at. People see them differently from one another though, so often they're portrayed a little or extremely different from their game counterparts. Sometime for the necessity of their story, or just because or simple dislike for those characters. **

**I hope that answers your question.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Fufu~ Nep can be serious when she wants to. **

**On a serious thought, it could be possible for Nep to break the logic ability of the Geth.**

 **Me: Accidentally walk in on a character changing, a bunch of times, then get branded a stalker for it. Seriously?**

 **Nep: *Vomits off screen***

 **Me: Well she's not gonna be of help. Dang it.**

 **Plutia: Hehehe~**

 **Me: There's no talking out of this is there?**

 **Plutia: Nope.**

 **Me: *Sighs* Very well Milady, I'll accept my punishment.**

 **Plutia: *Narrows eyes* You're trying to suck the enjoyment out of this aren't you.**

 **Me: Can't blame me for trying.**

 ***Sword-whip wraps around leg and drags off screen.***

 **Dagon Fell : Thanks, I tried to make it work right, will likely do more to improve on that soon enough. **

**iZuikaku : Not sure on putting Androids in this fic, though yes Lastation would likely be the ones to make them. **

**That is an interesting idea, but I have something else in mind, and that would really conflict with what I got.**

 **Nep-passing by : Yep, it is a female Jade with a higher rank. **

**You can attempt to make your own, but suggest it to be original as possible as you may take a different spin to the overall concept.**

 **grey: Of, that makes sense then. And yes, insanity is soon to follow.**

 **Saber Knight : Yeah, thought it be a bit dull to keep the entire meeting without Neptune being Neptune. But yes the Geth will likely not be able to logically understand the CPUs...mostly Neptune. Heh, we'll see how Wrex managed to pull it off. **

**No they're not engaging the Batarians, as the CPUs are near the Terminus systems but not directly in. But should Batarian's become hostile to the CPUs...then it is a possibility. Though I probably miss understood what you mean.**

 **Heh, the Covenant may like some of the names. Now I wonder what a Halo Neptunia crossover would be like, one with CPUs fighting the Covenant.**

 **jaegersty1 : My apologies, I have no idea if you tried to post a review in a different language and some glitch messed it up. Or if something else went wrong and jumbled the entire message. **

**Arty the Brotoss : Yep, hope I didn't take too long. Was busy playing my fiddle...that was a poor reference. **

**3697014 : Yeah, the Council does have serious problems and likes to do the superiority thing. While they technically mean well in some regards, they don't seem to want to improve, kinda like their tech. Plus they don't want to deal with the aftermath of a war with the Batarians. **

**luhar1997 : The CPUs in time will eventually learn of Cerberus, but their reactions won't be showed quite yet. Don't wanna spoil somethings. As for the thing shown to the Admirals, it has been hinted a few times. Even in this chap, maybe I made it too subtle. **

**But it does hold importance and can upset the long establish balance within the Galaxy. That much I can hint unfortunately.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both belong to their respective owners. Same applies with any other obvious character and their respective series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Chap is rated R for references: At this point I wonder if any of you wonder if there are any at all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Metal clangs on metal, feet stomping, roars echoing as the ancient scent of blood filled the air. Still present even after all these centuries, the memories never fade.

It was home...his home.

Wrex opened his eyes then scanned his surroundings, an old ancient arena that seen better days. Pillars fallen and broken, sand covering just about everything. Once used by his people as means for entertainment and glory, now crumbling into dust and can soon break away into nothing.

Pretty much home...his people as well, but not with him here.

"So you're actually here! Alone and unarmed!" The Battlemaster turns to see six other Krogan walking up to him. Heavily armed with a backup of twenty and two Tomkah transports not far behind. "Either you have the biggest quad imaginable or are very stupid. Urdont Wrex!"

Wrex simply narrowed his eyes.

Been about five or so months after arriving back home, kicked his brother's ass off the Warlord throne on the first day, then got to work.

"You've been busy, Kra'fenix!" Another Chief spoke up growling. "Taking territories from other clans, killing the warriors and taking the females _with_ their children into your clan!"

Kra'fenix...Monster, Murderer, Slayer, Demon, it holds many meanings in their tongue, most negative. Both an insult and a means to drive fear/drive into the hearts of young whelps to be strong in the days before the rebellions. He remembers such words when he was that age...fitting in a way. It has another meaning...one practically forgotten by most...

The Battlemaster rolled his eyes, to be fair he did _try_ to reach out peacefully to some of those clans. Five of them did, as he expected, the stupid thing and attack him because his clan was a bit smaller...or some other stupid reason. It didn't take long to end the clan leaders and their main support, by himself, though it was hardly fun.

His new abilities made it too easy...plus their chiefs were shit fighters almost not worth killing...that or it's much worse...he's been feeling... ** _desensitized._** That 'fight' with **_her_** was something he never experienced...making any other fight almost feel like a _chore_.

A pain since he really loves a good fight, and what could've been good fights even with his current abilities were almost...boring.

Still, news of those dead chiefs got a lot of attention...almost too much, but enough for other _levelheaded_ clans to start aligning with him. Which was drawing the attention of the more... _'warlike'_ of the chiefs...and they decided to align with each other against him. And they just so happen to be a few of the larger clans on the planet. Outnumbering his alliance by two to one.

Surprisingly they haven't out right attack his alliance, though it's because they're scared little pyjaks. They won't admit it openly, but they definitely heard stories of his abilities, which has been echoing across Tuchanka like wild fire. Though with the risk of war spreading through out the _entire_ planet, which would counter the point of what he's there for. As well as waste precious time, the Battlemaster decided a more simple approach to deal with them.

"And you have the nerve to call us here," One Clan leader barred his teeth as he pulls out a shotgun. "A Tra'sha, a direct challenge on all of the Chiefs of this alliance!"

Tra'sha, an old tradition, a means for a chief to _honorably_ challenge another directly in single combat. But that was rarely done, as every time it happens both chiefs bring back up. This turns into a standard shootout, abandoning the point of the tradition.

The other chiefs take out their weapons and were ready to charge.

"Even if I don't want to," Wrex finally speaks, rolling his shoulders before slowly flexing his fingers. "Short on time here, so I'm going to _ask_ you this _**once.**_ Join in an Alliance with Clan Urdont and the other clans, or be left as spare Varren meat."

As pointless as it seems, his time limit is almost up. While in five months he's managed to gain a little over a dozen clans to join him. Admittedly impressive on its own, he'd rather gain as much as possible, doesn't know what **_she_** is planning to do once she get's here.

So he needs as many Krogan with him as possible...then that chance...

The chiefs roared as they opened fire and Wrex could only roll his eyes as mass accelerated rounds peck at him.

Might as well try to make this fun...

The stinging stops as he dashes to the side then charges, the chiefs stop firing as he was on them in seconds. He headbutts one to the ground, kicks another back, then biotically pushes one onto their back. The other three chiefs fired their weapons, but missed as Wrex jumps in the air over and lands behind the chiefs.

The Battlemaster huffs as he holds out his arm, mentally making a pick from his inventory. He feels the familiar weight of his Geardum blade as he points the blade at the chiefs. All before giving a small smirk...

They couldn't roar or scream as he slashes in a wide angle, slicing one chief's head off, then slashing at another's chest in a deep lethal cut before cutting the third's arm off. All three fall as he jumps once more and brings his blade down on the other chiefs firing at him.

His blade easily pierced through one chief and the ground below, forcing the Battlemaster to use his foot as leverage as he pulls the blade out. Then unceremoniously kicks the dead chief aside...

Three dead, three still alive...

"Don't stand there fire!" The chief with the missing arm roared as he fires his weapon at Wrex. Who simply threw his Geardum blade at the chief, sending him flying into a wall and sticking into it. Hanging limply as blood covered the pristine blade.

"About time..." Wrex muttered as in the corner in his eye, he sees the small army of Krogan and the Tomkah approaching.

Not wasting any time he bioitically charges to his Geardum blade and quickly pulls it out, letting the dead chief fall. He swings once in the air to get out most of the blood, then sets his sights on the approaching army. With the last two chiefs trying to rally for another chance to attack.

This might actually get a _little_ fun...

Sparks appear on his blade before it bursts into flames, increasing the heat around him as well as the area. Slowly the flames cover his arms, then create a pattern that goes over his head crest. Unbeknownst to the Krogan, there was a faint orange glow in his eyes.

He smiles as the small army stops then stare at his new appearance for a second, leaving themselves open. Charging head first he holds out his blade then slams it into the ground, a wave of fire rushes at the first four. He launches a fire ball from his blade as they scream, hitting two more.

He biotically pushes back two that tried to charge him then bluntly swipes another and slashes one's leg. He slams the blade down again to cover the ones that charged at him in flames then faces the rest.

Ten stood in his way while the remaining chiefs fell back to the Tomkahs. They fired at him, making him bring up his blade for cover. As the mass accelerated rounds bounce off the weapon, Wrex quickly looked at his HP and SP.

He was at seventy-five percent Health, while his SP was steadily decreasing below seventy percent. He'll need to end this fast or he'll waste some items he brought with him, and he only has a few.

Huffing to himself, the fire dies from the blade as more rounds start pecking a him. The remaining Krogan were coming closer, and into range. He channels a good chunk of his SP, then felt the air chill. In seconds, with a short radius of twelve feet, the area is covered in a flash freeze, trapping five by their legs and arms. While the rest intelligently backed up.

Wrex smiled as ice slowly covered the blade, extending it by a couple of feet, while spikes protrude from his arms and shoulder pads. The five that are still active started firing at him again, lining up just right. Biotically landing in front of them, he swings then spins his ice covered blade, hitting all five with the flat end of the frozen blade.

He runs to the remaining two chiefs then rolls to the side as the Tomkahs fired their weaponry. Not wanting to lose anymore HP, the Krogan increased his pace then runs at the armored vehicle. Raising his blade to use as a shield he then jumps and slashes the turret of one of the Tomkahs, cutting it in half.

Using the first one as a platform, he jumps onto the other one before walking up to the other turret. It didn't have time to turn as he simply and easily stabs through it. As the frozen blade sinks into the metal, the Battlemaster glances down at the chiefs. Whom held various expressions, mostly rage but there was traces of fear in their eyes.

Smirking he removes the blade and lands in front of the chiefs. They raise their weapons but couldn't squeeze the trigger fast enough as the ice covered blade spun. Their heads landing on the ground a second later.

Breathing heavily, Wrex nodded at his handy work as the ice melts and drips onto the ground along with the blood that covered it. Turning, he faces the survivors...most were injured but now standing and alive, serious burns from fire or ice or cuts on them but treatable.

They all look at him, expecting him attack.

"Your Chiefs are dead," The Battlemaster announced making them pause, his voice echoing the ancient arena's remaining walls and stands. "You can keep fighting and die like them..."

"Or follow me..." He narrows his eyes as he held out his fist. "And regain the lost glory and honor of the Krogan!"

Seconds past then a minute, until one by one, the remaining Krogan roar then raise their fists in allegiance to the Battlemaster.

In response, he holds up his Geardum blade and it was soon followed by chanting.

"Urdont! Urdont! Urdont!"

"Kra'fenix! Kra'fenix! Kra'fenix!"

The name of his clan and the ancient insult resonated among the remaining Krogan.

Wrex glance to the side as he willed his blade back into his inventory. His HP was almost at fifty percent, while his SP was thirty percent, had he been hit anymore than actual wounds would've appeared on his body. Nothing like a good rest and some ryncol to bring it back up. The drink does give decent stat boosts too...

With those chiefs dead, their territories will now go to his alliance to be shared evenly. Along with the females and children seeking protection and the warriors that want to join. With that, the added total of clans following will soon increase to twenty, more than enough to entice other clans to follow. While weeding out or making any more aggressive 'warlike' clans hesitant.

Twenty clans, largest amount together that hasn't been seen for centuries, that _will_ gain a **_lot_** of attention. Mainly that damn Council's, and their _peace_ keeping forces, if they start getting nervous...if they see any _'reason'..._

He can't have that happen, he'll keep his people in line, until the deadline is reached. Then after that...a real chance, unlike other chiefs, he won't be stupid to go and attack the Council out of vengeance. The genophage still runs in their veins, they won't survive a dragged out war...the Council **_will_** finish what they started millennia ago.

Yet, he has the distinct feeling that _she_...that **_Plutia_** won't let that happen, and a strange shiver in his spine follows it.

 _ **'Anew'**_...that was the forgotten meaning of the word Kra'fenix. To rise again from nothing, stronger than before...what he was doing, what his people, the Krogan, will soon do once again.

Chuckling, he motions the Krogan to follow him, intent on returning home and plan his next move.

...

Little did the old Battlemaster know, his actions will set forth another stone.

A stone that carries forth the desired goal...

* * *

While that possibly awesome fight wrapped up, another thing was being dealt with else where. Specifically in the Gear Regalia, Planeptune's technical advance super-carrier, as it was orbiting the new colony of Eden Prime.

Like the other Capital ships, it held an area that was meant to the candidate's quarters/sanctuary. But as described several chapters ago, it is the main outfitting center for Geardums. However there is a small place the candidate uses for privacy and functions as her quarters aboard the ship.

And soon, she'll learn something surprising.

...

Within the once private sanctuary, numerous repair hangers, overheads and scaffold like structures dot the area. The sounds of metal and gears moving regularly hummed, as the sounds of Geardums move in and out. Various Geardums were being checked for maintenance or being upgraded. Some were also being painted, while being held from the scaffolds.

Some distance away from the outfitting center proper, was a humble looking building. That was surrounded by various flowers and small trees, with a small river running by it. Behind it was small hanger dwarfing the building, large enough to store up to four Geardums.

This is Nepgear's private quarters, where she sometimes uses to relax, build, or work on a mech. With the former rarely happening, it was sound proof to not bother the candidate from the outfitting center, as well as not bother the outfitting center from any noises from the candidate's hanger. As rumors of odd noises from the hanger sometimes come from the attendants that clean or maintain the area.

Inside her other sisters and Histoire have gathered together to discuss someth-

"WHAT THE GOODNESS!?" The shock voice of the candidate echoes throughout the building. "What do you mean you're not going to the War:Games!?"

"Geez Jr.," Neptune shakes her head as she rubbed her head. "I know you're surprised and all but could've blown our ears out..."

"Neptune..." Histoire warned as she gently massaged the back of her ears.

"I'm sorry," Nepgear apologizes, then shakes her head. "I don't understand, why aren't you going this year!? You always go!"

"Not this time Neppy-Jr." Plutia shook her head as she rubbed her eyes. "We're going to visit Wrexy!"

"Wrexy?" Nepgear blinked. "But he went to...you're going to Tuchanka!? Isn't that in a _demilitarized_ zone, won't the Council be upset if they see you there!?"

"Yeah, gotta plan for that," Neptune nodded as she smirked. "We're on _super_ secret business there, they won't see us cause our _sneak_ will be ONE Hundred!"

"We do hold means of arriving there without being noticed," Histoire 'translates'. "As you know, we have stealth capable ships, though not as efficient as Lastation's."

"But what are you doing over there?" Nepgear asks, obviously still confused.

"It involves the _matter_ Neptune is working on with the other CPUs," The living tome answers, then glances at Neptune. "Which they have decided _not_ to divulged with you or the other candidates for some reason..."

"It's a surprise Histy, the author really wants to make things dramatic!" Neptune folded her arms behind her head. "Besides Nep-Jr. and all the younger sisters are gonna get some needed screen time while me and Plutie do things on the side. Sucks but it's for my little sister so I just can't say no."

"Yeah...screen time for Neppy-Jr.!" Plutia gives a dozy smile as she yawned.

"...Eh?" Said Junior raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head.

"You're this War:Games _representative_ for Planeptune," Histy explains as the Plutia and Nep nodded. "I believe the other nations are following suit as well, as the ending exhibition match will be done by the candidates."

"You mean..."

"Yup, _you'll_ be in charge of **_everything_**!" Neptune smiled in a near mischievous manner. "Selections, chance to have dibs on who to challenge, strategy, fighting your friends in front of the galaxy, the whole _shebang~"_

"Neppy...you sound too happy to have her do all the work..." Plutia somehow says in a near mono/sleepy tone. "Still...good for you~"

"I'm Planeptune's representative..." Nepgear whispered to herself. "I...that's..."

"I understand that this is a bit sudden," Histy brings out a tablet, almost too heavy for her petite body. "But there's little time, you must-"

"Make a selection on which two divisions is competing!" Nepgear practically swiped the tablet from the living tome, who nearly spun in surprise. "Last year it was the UC and Zion divisions but both don't like each other very much, and they had to fight together in a space environment. But they almost lost to _Five_ Lastation fighters, they were piloted by ACES. **_Five_** ACES against _**twenty**_ Geardums, One ACE from Razgriz squadron, another from the LSAF division, one from MerriaGraze. The last two were Ex-Mercenaries code named ONE FIN PIX and LORD DEAMON. The ACES took out seventeen Geardums, and would've won but they **_ran out_** of missiles. UC managed to work with Zion despite their fierce rivalry. Plus UC was using two of _my babies_...ZETA and NU, while Zion had Sazabi..."

"Since it was space battles last year, they might do ground engagements this year, as it goes in a pattern every four years...Ground, sea, air, and space." After that bit of exposition, Neptune and Plutia glance at each other as the candidate started thinking out loud on which divisions to pick. As well as what scenario's might play out...

The two along with Histiore were glad that she took to her new position well and didn't seem as nervous they thought she'd be.

"Wow, she's really into it..." Neptune commented as her sister rabidly scrolled through the tablet, bringing up profiles of divisions and their various pilots. "Like _really_ into it...dang it author, I know she loves this stuff but this is a bit much."

"Mmhm," Plutia nodded then smiled. "She'll be great...and I get to play with Wrexy again!"

"I decided!" Nepgear exclaimed as she held the tablet high, seeming to have stars in her eyes. "If it's against what I think Lastation will use...then these two divisions will be able to fight them!"

"Nepu!? So soon!?"

"Neptune," Said character-

"Hey, I'm the main!"

Said _main_ character became _silent_ as Histiroe spoke then faced the candidate.

"Nepgear," She begins. "Are you sure you've given this some thought, it is serious when selecting divisions that will represent Planeptune as a whole."

"Yes...actually," Nepgear smiled a little in embarrassment. "I...wanted to ask Neptune to pick these divisions, they never been used because they're still new. So...I thought they deserve...a chance to prove themselves."

"Prove themselves?" Histy rose an eyebrow as she took the tablet back, then read it. "Oh, I see now, yes, these divisions have only recently formed, three years in fact. They're using a new model of Geardums, based off the two models you built yourself specifically, with each division using one."

"Wait a second!" Neptune suddenly had a serious face. "Are you talking about _that_ division, the one where Nepgear made googly eyes on one of the-"

"Why do you still say that!?" Nepgear yells in near embarrassment. "It was the way he piloted Barbatos! I don't like him like **_that_**! And he's m-married!"

"To two different wo-"

"Neppy..." Plutia _gently_ warned Neptune. "Stop teasing Junior...even if she looks _really **cute**_ with that blushing face."

"A-anyway," Neptune brushes off the way her other sister said the word 'cute'. "Ya sure on this? Cause once ya commit, there ain't no going back."

Nepgear nods, "Yes."

"Alright then!" The Purple CPU nodded then smiles.

"I'll inform the commanders of each division," Histoire informs as the tablet disappears. "They should have enough time to prepare, and it would be good if you visit them personally before and during the games. To boost their morale when they compete..."

"I was already thinking of visiting..." Nepgear informs as she placed to fingers together. "I wanted to see how they were treating Barbatos and...Bael...I haven't seen them in so long. I hope their new armor is treating them right."

"Ah, the latter being the second Geardum you ever created," Histiore nodded in understanding. "I heard the commander of Gjallarhorn division treats it well, and had consistently upgrades it."

"Well I don't know about ya'll," Neptune stretches her arms. "But this dragging on a bit, and I'm hungry, who wants snacks?"

"Aye..." Plutia raises her hands high, despite her eyes drooping.

"...I suppose lunch is in order," Histy decides as she along with Nep and Plutia leave the room.

Nepgear stared for a second where the three left, then looks out of a nearby window. Outside she sees the outfitting center, then lightly smiles as a memory comes forth.

"Jr come on!" And that was pulled away as Neptune yells for her sister.

"Coming," The candidate calls back as she leaves.

All while the outfitting center continues to provide for various pilots.

* * *

Alison yawned then stretches her arms, pulling all-nighters sucked. Though it's a good way to keep getting EXP, the fact is that she really likes to sleep.

"At least I went up ten levels," She mutters to herself . "Now I finally made it to level sixty...though IF's probably seventy by now..."

Currently she is walking by various buildings on her way home, technically Garrus' but they're all roommates! The transition wasn't bad, cause she and Iffy are always on the move world to world. Though she hadn't interacted with the other two much for the past six months, always got up early and left before they did. Sometimes Iffy and Garrus go somewhere for a couple of days while she'd do the same as well.

Tis the life of a Guild Agent, always working, always moving, which reminds her. She should get Garrus to leave the station for one of the GA's new colonies. Maybe Mindoir in Lastation territory, visiting farm country sounded nice plus some cool monsters might show up, but that colony isn't having its spawning event for another month or so. As calculated by the experts from the nation of black regality.

"And the Raid for this place hasn't shown up yet," Shep glances at a Keeper picking up a bag of trash left outside. "Weird, Guild can't seem to find any signs...so something's obviously off. Plus that damn disc thing still needs to be checked out...hopefully Garrus is strong enough."

Shaking her head, she reaches the door of the apartment then enters the code to open the door. As she steps inside she hears odd mechanical sounds and sounds of something hitting wood.

"Isn't that..." She found herself saying then stops as she turns the corner.

"Footwork Vakarian! Too slow on the second rotation!" The sounds of IF barking in a 'Drill Sergeant' like voice filled the apartment. "Again, like I taught you! Focus your senses!"

"Black Heart's loneliness!" Alison found herself saying as she saw Garrus, with a blindfold, on a few vertical logs trying to dodge a pendulum that was suspended over him. With a crossed arm Iffy watching close by. "You have him running the fucking pendulums!"

"Oh, hey Shep, you're home early." Iffy says as she doesn't look away from the Turian.

Garrus was nearly wobbling on a single log and was holding a wooden knife, the pendulum was coming from behind. He moves sideways and attempts to dodge, barely missing the incoming object then lands on another log.

"Ya decent in dodging but try to attack!" IF barks, making Alison involuntary shiver.

"This brings back memories..." She mutters as the Turian dodges again but nearly stumbles on another log.

"Yep. When you were up there..." She could practically hear IF smile at that. "Kay, session's over! Get down."

"...With a flip?" Garrus asks as he heavily breathed.

"What do you think?" Alison found herself saying with Iffy. The former feeling her spine shiver once more.

Not even hesitating the Turian jumps then flips and lands on the ground near a log, he was breathing heavily.

"He still needs work," IF says as she moves to pick up one of the logs, pixelated light covers it and vanishes. "Barely lasts five minutes, and hasn't gotten past the single pendulum run. Keeps falling by the fourth rotation."

"Cause your exhausted by that point," Alison mutters as Garrus undoes the blind fold. "Sure it helps to sense when a monster get's behind you and dodge like crazy, but still Iffy..."

"Wondering how long we've been doing this?" The Turian pixelated his wooden knife as she nodded. "Less than a month."

"And your level?" She asks before crossing her arms. "Should be good enough for a Raid, that's taking a back seat for some reason."

"Twenty-two," Garrus sighs as a bottle of what appeared to be a water appears in his hand. "For some reason, I don't have any _active_ skills yet, only _passive_ abilities. Those basic buffs and debuffs..."

"That's somewhat normal," Shep makes a _so-so_ gesture with her hand. "For some people, they take awhile to get decent skills, stories go that they require conditions to unlock them. Basilicom propaganda says you have to prove yourself worthy in the eyes of your goddess or some crap like that..."

"It depends on the person," IF says as she lifts the pendulum and puts it in her inventory. "Some people unlock skills after an unspecified level, some unlock after their first proper boss fight and kill, others unlock theirs after an event in their life. Heck I unlocked one of mine after...never mind. Point is it takes time like with anything else."

"Anyway, what have you been doing to boost your level?"

"...A lot..."

"She threw you into a pit _with_ monsters in it didn't she? With a basic melee weapon and gun while she watched from above?"

"...Yes...how..."

"Did the same with Shep, so don't feel special Vakarian." IF answered nonchalantly as she was looking at her cellphone. "Then had her track a few monsters, fight some on her own with limited ammo, then had her survive against a Rival Mech for a minute or two. Oh, she's able to last ten minutes with three pendulums."

"Only cause I memorized the pattern you deploy and set them..." Alison mutters then shakes her head. "Also the bit with the Rival Mech, that thing was missing its weapon for some reason, like it was set up that way..."

"..Didn't you say something about Black Heart's loneliness?" IF asks. "Huh, thought everyone from Lastation denies those... _suggestions._ "

"...Crap! It slipped out!" Shep grabbed her hair in near panic. "Dammit, I mean most of Lastation knows that Black Heart isn't the most... _socially active_ of the four but still...we try not to talk about it! It'll make her feel bad and embarrass her, she's our goddess for crying out loud!"

"Umm..." Garrus says after drinking and putting away his bottle of water. "Is she..."

"She's fine..." Iffy waves off.

"Ahem," Alison coughs into her hand. "Anyway! **_That_** event is playing today, think Garrus can take a break for a few days?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." IF nodded. "Was checking the schedule, had enough time for one session with the pendulums."

"On too many..." Garrus mutters.

"What was that Vakarian? Want to try two at once after the event?"

"No...Ma'am."

"Good boy, also should clean up the place it'll start in a few hours for us."

"Nice," Alison smiles. "More than enough time for a snack run! Also should we involve Garrus in what we normally do every year?"

"Hmm..." Iffy tilted her head in thought. "As long as we don't go overboard we should be fine."

"Heh, good then, I stand to make twice amount of profit this year! You'll see!" Shep points triumphantly at her partner.

"You say that every year then cry when you lose."

"Hah, but this time for sure because," She let's out a mischievous grin. "My little brother is participating this year! And he told me to watch out for a surprise~"

"Event? You mean these War:Games that keep being mentioned around the Citadel?" Garrus asks. "What's so special about it that nearly every human on the station is talking about it?"

"Oh, it's a _friendly_ competition of sorts." Alison strains the word friendly. "Where military units from each nation have chance to fight each other then come out on top!"

"But it isn't always fighting." IF states as she closes her phone. "There are matches where objectives have to be achieved, to gain enough points to win regardless of loses of each side. Its a way to show off and simulate battles without having anyone getting hurt...much. The event lasts for a few days, from three to seven days depending on types of matches and parts of the events."

"We'll explain more but we gotta get ready," Shep flexes her hands. "That one store that sells decent food for humans is gotta be packed by now, hopefully they have enough for a week's worth of provisions."

"Garrus has enough in food for his fridge." IF says as she crosses her arms. "At least a few days worth, might need to resupply during the halftime/recess periods."

"Well enough dillydallying let's go!" Alison grabs Garrus by the arm then pulls him away. "You're coming too Garrus, we need help with the stuff!"

"...Don't you have an inventory!" He yells as he was being dragged away.

"Yeah, but we need someone to stay in line while we grab as much as possible~"

And thus the three leave the apartment with haste, not pointing out the fact that the Turian was being dragged by his feet.

* * *

"Welcome one and all!" Vert greets her fellow CPUs and candidates as Peashy snuggle closely her neck. She ate early and was feeling sleepy, thankfully there was time for her to take a quick nap. The CPU was grateful that Histoire taught her what she needed to know and was given the needed material to learn faster.

Though Peashy is a handful at times, especially early in the morning when she's hungry, she is absolutely wonderful. Completely worth cutting back on time to play Four Goddess Online, though Chika's more than happy to allow her to take her breaks when needed...she's still a gamer at heart after all.

"Peashy!" Rom and Ram come up to her little sister, who open her eyes.

"Romy! Ramy!" She slips out of Vert's grip and jumps at the twins. They catch her while stumbling back a bit, then are hugged fiercely by the candidate.

"Aw, that is so cute." Vert clasps her hands together and smiles warmly. "I suppose Peashy deserves some older sisters...and more little ones for me~"

"Don't even think about it!" Blanc gave an annoyed growl as she sat in a nearby chair, reading from a book. "Keep those cow udders away from _my_ sisters."

"Vert, it's good to see you." Nepgear cuts off any smart retort the Green CPU planned to use.

"Aw, my sweet Nepgear!" Vert seemed to vanish from her spot then appear in front and hugs the candidate...tightly.

"Mwhwh!?" Nepgear couldn't speak properly as she was buried head first into the Green CPU's infamous...'assets'.

"Shame that Plutia isn't here, but Neptune isn't here either~" Vert ignores the muffled protests? and smiles mischievously. "Which means along with Peashy, I have you all to mysel-"

"Down girl!" A splash of water accurately hits dead-center of her forehead. Forcing the CPU to let go of the candidate, who was nearly panting for precocious air and a deep blush on her cheeks. "Back away from her!"

"Huh...wha..." Vert wipes away the water then widens her eyes. "Eh, Uni!?"

"D-don't get me wrong!" Said candidate stutters as she pumped her water gun. "I'm doing this as a _favor_ for Neptune! O-otherwise Nepgear wouldn't be able to watch or even breathe with **_you_** around, n-not that I care, just d-don't try anything!"

"Uni," Noire appears behind her sister, crossing her arms. "I'm sure Vert will behave now that's she been _properly_ warned."

"...Alright," The candidate puts away the water gun and helps her fellow candidate. "But I'm watching you!"

"Ara~ Ara~..." Vert says after a few seconds, resting her head against her hand. "It seems there's competition for my Nepgear..."

"Quit messing around," Noire sighed as she takes a seat next to Blanc, who is still reading. "That _idiot_ isn't here, so don't start doing things like her..."

"Noire~" The Green CPU gives a thin smile with a raised eyebrow. "Are you _that_ upset with Neptune not attending?"

"W-what are y-you talking about!?" The Tsundere stuttered as she tightly clenched the handles on her chair. "That i-idiot is gonna miss out _my_ forces beating hers this year!"

"Didn't you say that last year?" Blanc asks not looking up from her book. "Before your forces got their asses handed to them?"

"They ran out of missiles!" Noire narrows her eyes. "Plus that damn Geardum kept transforming while boosting its thrusters!"

"Don't insult _My **baby**_ ZETA!" Nepgear yelled, surprising the CPU in black, before blinking then blushes in embarrassment. "Um...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Don't apologize." Blanc says, as Rom with Ram were spinning Peashy around in the background. "Those ACEs' didn't prepare and underestimated their foes. They got outnumbered and were overwhelmed."

"As did your forces..." Vert smiled at the _subtle_ way Blanc grips her book. "They didn't expect my Pilots and their Titans to be capable of dealing with your Mage Knights, with the back up of Spartans and a certain mage."

"Ha," Blanc let out a dry laugh. "Just you wait Thundertits, just you wait. This year is different..."

"Oh, and what is that supposed to-"

"Darling Sister," Chika's voice appears from a nearby speaker. "The audience has finally seated, and competitors have assembled their teams. They're waiting for you."

"Ah, thank you Chika, we'll begin shortly." Vert adjusts her dress, giving a light bounce of her chest, much to the subtle twitch of Blanc's eyebrow.

With an 'understood' the oracle signs off the speaker.

"Now then," Vert says as a pillar of light covers her. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Sparatus' mandibles twitch as he and his fellow councilors step out of the elevator. They were currently on the top floor of the Human embassy, reaching some theater type room. With multiple seats and a large Vid-screen in front of them. Food was also present as well it seemed, there were even Dextro based meats.

"Ah, welcome councilors, you've arrived just in time." The Turian turns to see a human in a white military uniform approached them, it was Lowee's ambassador Major Jayda Kurtiss. "We're about to start watching the broadcast."

"We thank you for inviting us, Ambassador Kurtiss," Valern speaks.

"Ah, our guests have arrived." Another Human in a dark green military uniform approaches them. "Good, we have about two minutes."

"Ambassador Del Rio," Tevos greets the former Captain turned ambassador. "I assume Ambassador Udina and Bernstein would join us soon?"

"Councilor Tevos," The Leanbox ambassador tilted his head in greetings. "My fellow ambassadors are in the next room, they'll be here shortly. Please, take a seat, as I said we have two minutes before the event starts."

"How important is this event to your people?" Valern asks as they move to a few seats.

"Very important, for simplicity sake it is an event of both cultural significance," Kurtiss starts as she adjusted her glasses. "To develop bonds while competing with each other."

"And military power," Del Rio finishes. "A way for our people to see the strength of each individual nations. And the brave souls that fight to protect them from many dangers. "

"However..." The voice of Ambassador Undina is heard as he enters the room, with Ambassador Bernstein. "This year is different, due to recent developments, there are new participants for the War:Games. Greetings to the three of you."

"Greetings as well," Ambassador Bernstein does a light bow. "Thank you for accepting our invitation."

Why did they invite them? Sparatus couldn't brush the thought away, there was something going on but he could not say what.

"Less than a minute, I suggest the two of you take your seats, it'll a long few hours." Ambassador Kurtiss speaks up as the other two move with near haste.

* * *

"Hear me all of Gamindustri and beyond!" Garrus' mandibles twitched as he shifted in his place of the couch. His teacher IF and Alison were next to him, barely giving comfortable room.

"Lady Green Heart," His teacher IF gave a small smile as she was completely focused on the CPU.

Who was on some kind of platform surrounded by glass, with the two other CPUs and candidates seated behind her. Though for some reason he only sees one Planeptune candidate, where was the other and the CPU?

"I am honored and happy to be the host of the twenty-fifth annual War:Games!" CPU Green Heart raised her hands. Ahead of her was a massive nearly two kilometer long stadium. There were multiple large walls, separating the ground below into four sections, each about five hundred meters in length with their own glass like dome covering them.

Oddly there were buildings on top of the domes, with shuttles and drop ships carrying large containers landing then being lowered inside with lifts.

Each section was different from the other, one had a miniature city, second had a dry desert like environment, three was green hills with stone buildings, fourth was pitch black. The glass like dome covering it was dark and not allowing light to get in, leaving little to be seen. Is it to simulate night?

Adjacent to the domes were large shielded stands filled to the brim with people, with large holographic? Vid-screens dotted in them. Likely for a better view of the action.

"As most of you know," Garrus blinked as he realized he missed some of the opening speech. "We, the four nations, have always competed with each other in these games. For bonds, honor, glory, or to simply to make loved ones proud with all of Gamindustri to witness."

"However," She brings her hands together and gives a warm smile. "This year is different, as our new found friends the Quarians, will participate along aside us!"

Oh right that did happen, he heard that the Quarians had aligned themselves with the Gamindustri Alliance. Not much detail as to why, and how exactly that happened but the galaxy's largest fleet is now on the side of the GA.

"After months of fruitful peaceful interaction, training together and learning from each other. It is time for the next step." She continues after a second. "By selection of volunteers between our people, both Quarian and Human teams shall participate together as one through the various games!"

"That's a rather bold step." Alison comments. "Means that the Quarians have been learning to use our tech..."

"Shh..." IF shushes her.

"However," Green Heart closed her eyes for a second. "In honor of the arrival of my little sister, a change to usual procedure has happened. This year, it shall be the candidates that compete within the games!"

"Knew she'll do that," IF whispers to herself? "She got a little sister and wants to show what she can do."

"Now do to this development," The CPU opens her eyes. "Objectives' are subject to change mid-battle, with other surprises in store for the various competitors and the candidates themselves. But that will be seen soon enough, now let us begin the draw!"

"Oh, she means the draw of nations," Alison whispers to Garrus to not be shushed again. "Basically, an RNG style draw will select a nation and that CPU will have the right to challenge any of the other three. And seems like the Candidates will be the ones issuing them. Oh, while the CPU hosting can decide the order of the matches, to prevent unfair advantages, the objectives of each match is randomized. This will lead to a two out of three match competition between two nations' teams, winner faces against the other winning nation in a winner take all brawl. Basic contest for the human teams, and non-humans considering-never mind...will explain more later during break."

The Turian could only nod as Green Heart snaps her fingers and a large holographic? vid-screen appears behind her. It showed each of the four nation's flags in separate brackets, then shifts to one, Leanbox's banner. The image suddenly shifts rabidly between the four banners, giving the illusion of a spinning effect.

After about thirty seconds the screen goes dark...

"Five credits on Lastation!" Alison quickly bets.

"...Same on Leanbox." IF answers.

The former detective says nothing as he kept watching the screen.

Then a second later, the banner of Lastation appears brightly on the screen.

"Yes!" Alison cheers as she nearly jumps from her seat.

"Dang it...ten on who Uni challenges..."

"Hah, we both know who she's going for...wait did you say her true name!?"

"Shush, she's getting up."

True to IF's word, the Lastation candidate rises from her seat.

"I, Black Sister, CPU candidate of Lastation," She speaks formerly as she placed her hand against her chest. "Reserve my right..."

"To challenge CPU candidate Purple Sister of Planeptune!" She dramatically points to said candidate. "For my nation and my people, I will not hold back!"

"I...Purple Sister," The Purple candidate rises from her seat a second later. "On behalf of Planeptune, accept your challenge!"

"And by default, it shall be my nation of Leanbox," Green Heart speaks once more as the two sit down. "Against the nation of Lowee, may fortune favor the winner. But as the host, I shall decide the order..."

"First?" Alison asks.

"First." IF agrees.

"The first set of matches shall be of Leanbox and Lowee!" The CPU declares. "With Lastation and Planeptune following, then the winners shall face off for the finale. With the last event being the exhibition match with the candidates themselves~ This shall be the order!"

"Participants of the matches," She rests her head against her hand. "Prepare yourselves, for in five minutes the match will start~ May the Twenty-fifth War:Games begin!"

Suddenly cheers were heard from the vid-screen as it displayed the audience, waving various banners and symbols indicating their nation. Some had even painted themselves the colors of the banners.

"Oooh Iffy..." Alison hums out as she gives out a smirk. "How much do-"

"Three hundred on Leanbox," His teacher says without hesitating. "Since it's against Lowee, three hundred."

"'Kay, Garrus want in on the bets?" The higher ranking guild agent asks as she crosses her arms. "It can be credits, items, or even favors~"

"We're not doing what we did last time." IF stated as she pulled out that one device, he really should ask what it is. "Last time we lost the clothes on our backs...to Compa."

"Hey, I wasn't the one to suddenly agree to strip betting!" Alison protested. "Besides it was fun as hell...but who'd of thought that Compa would guess that Lowee would win against Lastation. Damn those Mage Knights and Singers, they messed with the cyborgs senses. And we were stuck naked for the entire day next to Compa."

"Alison," IF mutters, there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Fine. No stripping...how about instead of credits, cause we'd go broke, and the bet is for the winner of the War:Games as a whole," She crosses her arms. "Losers do ONE thing the winner says?"

"Anything?" That seemed to interest IF.

"Anything, so long it's not too lewd...or weird." Alison mischievously wiggles her eyebrows. "Since you asked...interested?"

"...You're on." IF answers as she closes the device.

"Well then, I got something in mind for you and Garrus to do~"

"Um...Do I even have a say in this or should I just stay quiet?" Garrus asks. "Cause I'm feeling like, what's the expression? The third key?"

"It's third wheel and match is about to begin," Alison then ignores him as she tilted her head. "Betting that Lastation wins, my brother is fighting after all, did say it's something special. Plus no one can out shoot Lady Black Sister!"

"Leanbox." IF says as she stares at the screen. "Lady Green Heart wouldn't put her sister in this if she didn't think there's a chance of winning."

"Garrus, any picks, between the other two?" Alison looks back at him. "Or do you want to be on the winning side and bet Lastation? Or join Iffy and do one thing I want?"

They're going to drag him into this regardless of what he says aren't they? Might as well join in...but which nation...which nation has the chance of-

"...Planeptune." He says after a second, then blinks, not really knowing why he said it. "Though, since it was obvious...why isn't their CPU at the event? Wasn't there another candidate as well?"

"We don't know," IF shrugged after a few seconds. "News spread that Nep and Plutia weren't attending due to private reasons, but no real detail was provided. Kinda worrying, but Histoire has done her best to assure everyone in her nation. Still, Nep has never skipped on the War:Games, same with Plutia...what are they doing..."

"Well, hate to say it Iffy but," Alison mutters. "Nothing we can do right now, we might learn something later, you're friends with them aren't you?"

"Yeah, we'll wait and see..." IF shook her head. "Match is starting."

"Alright, if Leanbox is knocked out of this then I'll be closer to winning. Let's go Lowee!"

"You'd cheer for another nation if it means you win..." IF mutters as the screen changed views and displays the objectives. "Huh, their doing Engel Town. Seven on Seven match."

"Crap, plenty of places for Pilots to wall run. But Leanbox never uses their Titans on the first round." As Alison mutters to herself, Garrus focuses on the screen, rather curious to see how the games proceed.

* * *

"Two minutes to launch, every one in your pods." Captain Lastimosa orders. "Reegar, Tar, you two ready for this?"

"Yes sir!" Kal'Reegar nodded as his fellow squadmate Rik'Tar did the same. "We're ready for combat."

"I know the two of you volunteered for this but," He motions them to move into the pods. "Have the two of you ever drop a combat drop? Outside of a sim?"

"Not exactly sir," Reegar answers as sits then pulls down the straps. "Any advice?"

"Don't puke is what I would do," He answers as taps the side of the pod and the door closes. "But you'll be fine...mostly."

The Quarian blinked then took a deep breath.

He was ready for this, by his ancestors he trained with these people for four months learning how to use their weaponry and tech. It may technically be his first engagement working with humans but he was ready for this!

" _Connecting: Light is green._ " The pod computer speaks as Reegar grips the handles then shifts his legs, they were barely fitting. " _Pod doors closed, straps secured, launching in three...two...one. Commencing drop, good luck pilot._ "

Kal'Reegar curses to himself as the pod drops from the hanger, and towards an unknown city below.

" _Ten seconds to ground contact. Hold on tight~_ "

"What else is there to do!?" He feels the pod rattle as his whole body shakes, the pod suddenly jerks upwards as he sees thrusters activate on the side. Finally after a few tense seconds he lands with a thud in a open street, the pod's door opens and the straps rise.

"By the homeworld that was intense," The young Quarian mutters as he checks his suit then at the weaponry inside the pod. "How do humans get used to this?"

"Reegar, you landed?" The voice of Rik'Tar reaches his ears as he pulls out a pistol. "I shouldn't be far from you."

"Yes, I'm fine for the most part." He answers as he examines the pistol, obviously human based, it was heavier than Mass Effect based tech but it won't bother him much. "The pod has thrusters, but it still isn't that comfortable."

"Same here, but I was looking early and..." Reegar listens as he pulls the slide back on the pistol then let's go. "The other teammates' pods only have shock absorbers and fins for air resistance. Only ours had thrusters, I think they modified them for us to use. Otherwise the landing would've been a _lot_ more rougher."

"Keelah, then these humans are nuts." He puts the pistol in a modified holster strapped to his suit then pulls out a rifle, called Flatline. Thinner and smaller then the bulkier rifles he seen some Leanbox soldiers use but it'll suit him just fine.

"Reegar, Tar," The voice of Captain Lastimosa is heard on Squad Comm. "Good to hear you landed safety, the rest of us have landed less than a hundred meters from your position. Meet up with us in the marked location on your HUDs. Get moving, will transmit objectives when I can."

"Understood." He and Rik'Tar say at the same time, slowly pulling his rifle's receiver back.

"Let's meet up Reegar," Rik'Tar says as the young Quarian grips the rifle and scans his surroundings. "Like I said, I shouldn't be too far from you."

"Right, on my way." He moves along the sidewalk keeping an eye on his surroundings.

The architecture looked similar to what he's seen in the rest of Elysium. At least when he wasn't in their training grounds, that was a rather tense few months. Yet this place didn't feel as open, more enclosed and withdrawn somehow, didn't help that the dome above him was displaying a fake image of other buildings and clouds.

He partially wonders how they do that.

It has been months since the Quarian Admiralty Board agreed to the alliance with the Gamindustri Alliance. Though it felt like years for most of his people as the humans seemed more than eager to interact with them. Mostly through the means of entertainment, which was almost overwhelming, they didn't name their homeworld Gamindustri for nothing.

While he wasn't as into games as some of his friends and squadmates in the Migrant Fleet Marines, he admits that they are rather fun to play. Especially the strategy mixed in with shooter ones. While he's not that good with tactics, the ones from Lowee always keep him on his toes, it does give him thought when approaching a fight.

Then came the idea of fighting together, and by a series of events, he with many other Quarians volunteered to work alongside humans. Learning their tech and training with them in an attempt to boost further cooperation.

Though it was strange the humans were the ones that brought the idea up, despite the possibilities of things going wrong. Part of him doesn't like thinking it, but it's possible that their relations could sour. As their alliance is still rather new, and if it ever reaches that point. Then again, maybe that's why they're doing this...to further strengthen bonds.

"Okay everyone," Captain Lastimosa speaks on Squad Comm, as Reegar places himself against a wall.

"Objectives came in," He continues as the young Quarian's HUD receives the information. "We're to capture three hard points. We need to hold them as they transmit data, once they finish the entire segment we'll win the match."

"The Hard Points are consoles that need to be hack, so keep your data knives at the ready." The Captain continues as Reegar subconsciously feels his data knife on his lower back. Why did the humans think a metal blade would make a good item to hack into electrical based equipment? Sure the handle had rubber woven inside but the part of the knife that does the interfacing can be damaged...if exposed from its protective casing.

He brushes his thoughts aside as the captain continues. "Now the enemy can hack into them as well then transmit their data, we'll need to stop them then transmit ours. Remember, it'll take up to a minute to transmit the data with all three hard points captured. More with one or two, the match officially starts when one point is captured. We'll be a time limit, fifteen minutes to transmit the data, if we can't finish in that time then it'll be a draw."

"So here's the plan, since we're a seven person team." The locations of the hard points appear on his HUD, placed under the human letters of A, B, and C. Colored white for some reason. "Becket and Issei will take A as it's closer to them."

"Roger/On it." Said pair responded at the same time.

"Reegar and Tar take B, it's in the middle so watch out for any enemy flanking you."

"Understood/Yes, sir." He and Rik'Tar say.

"I'll go to C with our mage, Spartan Linda you're on over watch, if you have the shot take it."

Before anyone could say anything C turned red, with a display of one percent and count down of fifteen minutes appearing in the same color font.

"Looks like the other team is transmitting! Reegar, Tar get to B, they'll have a pair heading there, stop them. Everyone else get to your positions."

"Moving!" Reegar says as breaks from cover and travels to his objective. He sees Rik'Tar coming from an alleyway, both nod to each other as they move across the city.

Within a few minutes they reach the area the hard point was, there was no signs of anyone around and B was still white. As he checks C changes to blue.

"We've captured C," Captain Lastimosa reported. "Heads up, they have Mage Knights and these ones can sing for their spells. So watch out if you hear music that isn't from the dome itself."

How were they able to get to C so fast? It took them minutes to get to B while C is much farther away...

After a second Rik'Tar motions to check the building while Reegar nods and follows. Carefully the two move through the area then enter the area, that can be described as an in door court yard. With a console in the middle.

"There it is," Reegar says in Comms, turning off his external speakers. "Ready?"

"Go, I'll cover." Rik'Tar replies as he looks around the area.

With that the young Quarian approaches the objective, he pulls out the data knife then looks for an external port. After not seeing any he puts his weapon to the side and uses the knife to open up of the console. Exposing its innards to the outside, glancing at the wires he sees an area he can use and presses a button on the knife then places it in the port.

"Huh, exactly how they taught us..." He comments as the holographic indicator spins on the pommel. "Almost done."

"No movement I can see, but they'll come after it's activate." Rik'Tar states.

"Then they'll know...now," Reegar says as B turns blue on his HUD. "Captain, we captured B no sign of the opposing team."

"This is Spartan Linda," A female human's voice is heard instead. "Captain Lastimosa is engaging the the other team. Be advised you have company-"

Her voice was cut off from some kind of static.

"Spartan Linda? Do you copy? Damn, some kind of interference." He says after a second then moves to pick up his rifle. "Rik'Tar do you see-"

He then hears it, it was subtle and nearly miss able but his suit's audio systems picked it up. It sounded soft and peaceful yet had a slight edge to it.

Why was his vision blurring and his helmet feeling heavier than normal...

"Reegar...something is..." He sees Rik'Tar holding his head as he limps in place.

"Hear...something...shut off external audio!" Reegar hastily reached for his omni-tool. "It's...low frequency!"

Rik'Tar followed as the young Quarian by instinct quickly accessed his suits systems.

Seconds later the sounds stop, and relief spread throughout Reegar's body.

"What...was that?" Rik'Tar asks as he takes a few breaths before gripping his weapon.

"Mage Knights...singers...they use...magic based songs." Kal explains as he lifts his rifle. "They must be outside, tried to weaken us before attacking."

"My how clever," The two look up to see a female human with a large white hat sitting on a window. "Thought that song was enough, guess you're-"

Both Quarians raise their weapons and fired short controlled bursts. The round connect with a runic barrier as the female tilted her head.

"Really?" Her voice can heard despite the loud shooting. "That's rather rude, very well then, Ember Feather!"

Waving her hand, a blade of flames appears and is launched at them. The two jump to the side as it impacts the spot they were in, exploding in a ring of fire.

"Blaze Luminous!" Multiple fire balls appear around her, one by one the sail across the air at them.

Reegar curses as one hits right next to them, he quickly changes mags then fires again. His rounds did nothing as the Mage Knight's barrier deflects them, but he saw one pass through but misses her.

Having a gut feeling, he silently radios Rik'Tar to fire once more, as they unknowingly synchronize their shots the Mage curses. One of the rounds tore through her large hat.

"Damn, losing mana, finish them off wolfy!" The Mage moves behind the window and out of sight. Reegar signals Rik'Tar to stop firing, then changes magazines once more.

 _ **Crunch!**_

They look up to see a large armored human with a massive hammer jumping from the window.

"Scatter!" Both jump to the side as the human hits the ground with the hammer, causing a shock wave and shattering some of the windows.

"By the-Reegar keep your distance!"

"Rather obvious," The young Quarian couldn't but say as opens fire as the human lifts the hammer. The same kind of runic barrier appears around the human as the hammer is raised. The human charges at him blinding speed, before he could react the hammer hits his side and sends him flying with a shock wave.

"Reegar!"

Kal finds himself rolling across the ground, he lands on back with blurry vision and dizzy head. His body felt sore as he sat up and struggled to stand. Using his rifle for support he pushes himself up and sees the armored human trying to hit Rik'Tar.

Limping forward, he raises his weapon and fires several bursts, some missing but most hitting the human's back, the barrier flaring as the rounds connect. The human turns and charges at him. Reegar fired until his weapon ran out of ammo then blinks as the charging human raises his hammer again. He throws himself to the ground as the hammer swings over head.

Quickly grabbing his pistol he fires multiple times as the barrier flares then the sound of glass breaking is heard. The barrier falls as two rounds graze the armor.

Letting out a growl the human kicks his pistol out of his hand then steps on his arm. The human twirls the hammer as sparks emit from it, then points it to his head. Rounds bounce off the human's back as Rik'Tar fires his weapon.

The human turns and is vulnerable, as Reegar flexes his fingers to activate the emergency functions on his Onmi-tool. He lifts his free hand and fires the Pyro app, unleashing a jet of flames at the human's upper body. Likely stunned by the action the human stumbles back as their arms catch fire.

As the humans tries to hastily put them out by smacking them. Reegar reloads his pistol and pulls out his data knife. The fire dies as the human growls at him before raising the hammer once more. Before either could take action the human is pulled back as something appears form behind.

It was another large human in green armor with a sniper rifle on their back.

"Spartan Linda!?" Reegar found himself shouting as the Spartan throws the hammer wielding down to the ground.

"Not bad Reegar," He turns to see Lastimosa landing right next to him from high up. "Sorry we took so long, we were busy with the mage upstairs. Beckett and Issei have got A, the opposing team set a bunch of traps for them, so this'll be over in thirty seconds long enough to finish this."

The young Quarian turns to see the hammer wielding human hitting the ground with their weapon causing another shockwave. The spartan back flipped then ran along the the hammer and punches the other human separating them from their weapon. Spartan Linda grabs the hammer and hit the human with it. The shockwave knocks the armored human down to the ground and on their back.

 ** _Time's UP! Winner...Leanbox!_**

The announcement range across the building and likely the city itself. Followed by some kind of music playing seconds later, though Reegar didn't pay much attention to it.

"Rik'Tar!" He sees said Quarian slowly approach them, he had slight limp. "Your alright, any injuries or suit breaches?"

"No, but I'll be sore as hell tomorrow," He mutters as shakes his head. "This limp ain't bad, meds are kicking in so I'll be fine. You?"

"Sore but intact." He answers as he checks the arm he was stepped on early. "No breaches either, so I won't sick tomorrow."

"You two did a good job," Captain Lastimosa catches their attention. "Linda had radioed that you were cut off so we rushed as fast as we could. You were able to hold out long enough for us to arrive. Not bad."

"Thank you sir, though we barely survived." Reegar says as he sees the Spartan helping the armored human help then giving them back their hammer. "Had it been a minute longer, we would've been done for."

"Well what matters is you made it, and helped us win this match." The Captain pats his shoulder. "Come on let's head back, the other team will participate in the next match. We'll be able relax and watch, even see how we were in the recordings."

As they were about to leave...

"Wait!" The armored human speaks, making them stop in their tracks. Slowly the human removes their helmet, revealing a female with long black hair and amber colored eyes.

"Not too bad of a fight," She smiled as she slowly approaches them. "Names Ria Wulf, Wolfy for short, I'm a Mage Knight frontliner, hence the hammer and armor. Ya surprised me there with that flame thrower of yours, other wise that I would've knock you out."

"Almost did, Kal'Reegar Migrant Fleet Marines," He greets as she nods at him. "That hammer of your's is really nice."

"Thanks custom made it myself," She laughs. "Though I had to pull back on a few swings otherwise you might've gotten seriously hurt."

"You...were holding back?" He asks after blinking.

"Yep, don't know how much punishment that suit of your's can take," She shrugs. "So I held back just a little, anyway Reegar it's been fun. Thanks for the fun fight."

She holds out her hand, a gesture he's seen humans use, reaching out he grabs her hand and shakes it.

"...Like wise Wulf," He says as they let go.

"Till next time Reegar," She winks at him. "I won't hold back as much next time."

With that he watches her leave the building.

"Come on Reegar," He turns to see Lastimosa, Rik'Tar and Spartan Linda waiting at another door. "We're not gonna wait around while you try to score a date, get moving already!"

"Yes, sir!" He follows after them leaving the building.

...

Thus ending the first match of War:Games, an easy victory for Leanbox.

Though, it cannot be said for the next on, as Lowee was expecting this outcome and came prepared.

* * *

In an unknown location, hidden or lost in the vast reach of space...

"Heh, the suit rats lasted longer than I thought, maybe these humans are weaker then they appear."

"Don't be fooled Balak, their opponents were holding back. Fools, pity will be their down fall."

"Even so," Ka'hairal Balak resisted the urge to growl. "Milady, my forces grow tire of waiting, when will we face the humans and punish them for encroaching on my people's territory! They have no right to those systems!"

"In time Balak, now continue to watch these events, they provide more useful information than it seems."

"Yes, my queen." Balak states as he lowers his head then watches the monitors. The next match between Lowee and Leanbox was soon, and he will learn everything there is possible.

"Soon," He fails to hear his queen speak behind him. "The time will come that we'll reveal ourselves from the shadows. When we will be the ones to rule..."

"Soon," Behind Balak, a shadowed figure smiles malevolently."This Galaxy will be mine, Ahahahahahah!"

...

"...And we can finally prepare, for what comes next."

* * *

 ** _Unnecessarily_** ** _Long Omake(Possibly not cannon/or future scene): Late Night Gatherings._**

Unbeknownst to most, each of the Citadel Councilors have private quarters within the Citadel Tower. Hidden and classified for the Council's protection or to prevent assassination. Of course most of the time, the Councilors have little use for these rooms as they find other more comfortable locations.

Of course one Councilor has taken liberty of occupying one of the quarters, for...private reasons.

"Come on, come on...nearly out of time..." Groans were heard throughout the quarters with the mashing of buttons echoing the walls.

"Almost...yes!" The Asari councilor, Tevos, cheers as she falls back on to her chair. "Ha! Take that MADYK885582! I win, it's all mine!"

In front of her was a _'private'_ auction site, one where buyer information is private other than user names and almost anything that is a collectible can be purchased. And right now Tevos had just bought a figurine bundle of Green Heart and 5pb.! The CPU in Human form holding a spear close to her chest, another of her holding her dress down as heavy wind blows. Showing a rather _generous_ rear view...

Lastly two of 5pb, one with her singing in a concert, while another of her hands running along her face. All of the figurines, despite their scale, were fully detailed and have unique bits compared to normal ones!

All for the _low_ price of fifty thousand 'Citadel' credits which is roughly twenty to twenty-five thousand in Human credits. MADYK885582 was very persistent, but Tevos managed to out bid her by a thousand credits just before time ran out. Exchange rates are rather high due to the amount of goods Humanity had introduced to the markets, and the Volus had to determine the worth of the each currency. Based on multiple factors and other things...but who cares she got the figurines!

With a sigh of satisfaction, the Asari Councilor enters the information needed for the 'goods' to be delivered. She'll instruct one of her assistants to pick it up later. This assistant will be trusted with discretion as this isn't the first time Tevos made a purchase of Human products.

With a yawn Tevos grabbed a plush of a Dogoo and rubbed it against her cheek. She obtained it when she one of her personal guard showing it off to another while on break. The guard had wanted to give it to her young maiden who was soon to turn twenty. Out of sheer curiosity, she used her connections to purchase one for _research_ purposes.

Unexpectedly, she was surprised in how soft it was, almost softer then the bed sheets high ranking Asari Matriarchs are rumored to have. Oddly cuter than a new born Varren, with a pleasant scent of something she never smelled before. With a little research she learned it was similar scent of lavender. A plant that grew in the GA's territories.

With this simple cute plushie, the Asari's curiosity grew and soon she found herself owning various items made by humans, that were exclusively from Leanbox. Then she listened to a couple songs from 5pb, often called the 'Siren of Leanbox' and purchased all her albums, now she understood why the maidens were going crazy for the idol.

By the goddess some the songs made her feel three hundred years younger.

An alert appears on her screen, it seems her one of her fellow Councilors wanted a private vid chat. With near tired eyes, the Asari accepts then eyes widened as the screen loads. She was still holding the plushie, and they might see it!

"Ah, Tevos glad of you to-" Sparatus stop mid sentence as Tevos threw the plushie across the room, a thud was heard as it hits a wall.

"...What are you doing?" The Turian asks as his mandibles twitched, likely indicating he saw _something_.

"Apologies, I merely was stretching my arms," Tevos excused as a faint blue blush appears on her cheeks. "Why are you calling me this late, it's the middle of the night cycle."

"A reminder for the meeting tomorrow," The Turian says. "We are to further trade agreements with the GA's...Ambassadors."

"Oh yes I remember, but why call me instead of sending a message?" She asks raising a brow, saying what she can while doing her best to not look at the plushie. Hopefully it didn't get dirty or scratched, she washed it this last night.

"I have several times...you never responded back." Sparatus says as a matter of factually. "You do remember that we're to meet them correct?"

"Oh..." Her bid battle for the figurines must've taken longer than she imagined, and taken her focus from everything else. "Apologies I was distracted, but reminders never hurt."

"Well, it was to further approve more of their...products into the Citadel." He lists off with hints of boredom and disinterest. "And something known as 'premium figurines'."

Tevos did her best not to twitch.

Premium Figurines...PREMIUM FIGURINES! She only seen it on the extranet but none of them are available due to Trade agreement blocking 'current generation' items by human standards from entering Council territory. This is the reason why all the human entertainment systems are a few generations old by human standards.

And now they're laxing the agreements a little.

THOSE FIGURINES MUST BE HER'S!

"It's nothing of significance," Sparatus didn't notice Tevos twitch at his words. "And I've spoken with Valern, we can enter with a decision planned to not waste time. We agreed to approve, and all we need is-"

"YES!" The Turian was taken back by her sudden yell. "I mean...apologies I really do need some sleep, ahem, yes I'll approve on this motion as well."

"...Very well," He blinks as his mandibles twitch. "Night Tevos."

"Night to you as well Sparatus." She says as the call ends, then waits a second later.

Then bolts for the plushie and wipes any possible dust.

She hugs it tightly and turns in for the night.

...

...

"That was rather strange," Sparatus says as he looks to the side. "Don't you think so Nepu-Nepu-chan?"

Next to him in a pristine glass case was a figurine of Purple Heart in a fancy ball room dress, reaching her hand out to be held.

"...I thought so," He says before turning in for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Dang that took longer than I thought it would. Life is a rather hectic thing that can keep you from doing something. My apologies t those that have been waiting patiently. I hope this was worth the wait. Though if it felt rushed I'm sorry, had to skip some bits in order to get into the War:Games. Hopefully they aren't too bad.**

 **ANYWAY, part one of the War:Games Arc has began, was planning on doing the whole thing in one go but that would've taken longer and the chapter would've been very long. Plus, the way of transitioning between scenes would've been awkward to handle.**

 **So to make up for time, and sorta planned it anyway, I'm putting my other story on temporary hold for now. (Having some planning trouble and can use a break from it anyway.) At least till the War:Games arc is finished, which will be two or so more chapters-ish. Apologies to anyone that reads my other story, but I really want to push through this arc and get to the main plot of things. And I can't skip it cause that will cause confusion and a bunch of narrative holes, plus some chances to introduce/reintroduce some familiar characters. With hopefully their own moments.**

 **Not the best explanation, but hopefully that covers the basics.**

 **With that, Read, Review, or find a better story than this one. There are some out there, just need to find it. Or give it a shot of your own. The choice is yours!**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **3697014 : Thanks, was a bit worried I didn't go far enough with their reactions. **

**iZuikaku : I've actually been think about doing an Omake on that, hopefully soon but I cannot say for sure. Though not as an actual plot point, cause that opens up another can of worms and Neptunia swims with them. Still, a rather fun suggestion.**

 **Heh, guess you'll have to wait awhile before pairings are 'officially' announced. Apologies in advance.**

 **Uzume will be around in the story, but her role cannot be said as of right now. That is all I can say unfortunately.**

 **SonatiShinonome : Thanks, though I hope this was worth the wait. **

**XsnakesforeverX : That's an interesting thought for the amino acid make up of a planet the CPUs colonize. Let's just say that it's only Levo based for right now, but the possibility may happen for it to turn into Dextro. But that'll require time to understand... **

**Yes, Cerberus' plans can make things backfire and cause stir in relations...let's just say their preparing for those possibilities and try make sure it doesn't happen in the first place...**

 **Dagon Fell : Thanks, I hope this was worth the wait!**

 **UNSC Know Your Place** : **Heh, that would be funny if the STG stumbled into that side on the net. They'll be confused, intrigued, and questioning their sanity.**

 **The answer for Project Rebirth may come sooner than you think, hopefully.**

 **Well, you sorta guess correctly on the Omake, just different councilor and different plushie. Though the ending with Sparatus should more than suffice.**

 **Me: Hey, IF.**

 **IF: Won't say anything.**

 **Me: Not asking that, just wondering where you know who went? Manage to calm down after my time with Sadie...after whimpering in the corner for two months.**

 **IF: Oh in that case he should still be on that quest I gave.**

 **Me: Really, what you sent him on?**

 **IF: Clearing out a one hundred floor ancient tower filled with nothing but Boss type monsters, all while having go up stairs filled with pendulums. That are either poisoned or on fire or both.**

 **Me: Um...is he still alive?**

 **UNSC KYP: AAAAAAAAAH!**

 **IF: Yep, definitely. Probably got hit by a pendulum again.**

 **ME: Oh, in that case want to get something to eat?**

 **IF: Sure, but you're paying.**

 ***Both leave***

 **UNSC KYP: DANG IT NOT FROM THE START AGAIN!**

 **Saber Knight : I updated quickly because it was circumstantial, didn't want to miss the fic's anniversary. **

**Heh, yeah, Sparatus is ironically becoming more levelheaded than his counter part, funny since it may just help his people.**

 **Valern is in his own private thoughts, whether they'll be revealed is a matter of time.**

 **Interesting take on a Neptunia Halo crossover though, would try to write it but have no plans to do so. Maybe for another time.**

 **grey** **: Did see the OC you have, but unfortunately I do not take requests. My apologies for any disappointment.**

 **Nyamu : Never heard of Cosmic Break till now, may take a look at it when I have time to do so. Thanks for that.**

 **Yeah, I understand what you mean, really need to give the other candidates better screen time and I hope to do that soon. Likely the up coming chapter.**

 **Guest Quest : 1. Only Earth/Gamindustri environment so far, though it is possible for that to change.**

 **2\. That is possible but time will tell if it comes to pass. Hopefully it doesn't but...**

 **3\. Potentially yes and no, I'm juggling ideas so to speak on those events and how they could possibly play out in this fic. It is possible for some of the events to happen but I cannot say if it's in the way that familiarly told. It's also possible I may decide not to do them. Though backstories for Shepard(s) may be altered to fit into the narrative and world of the story they are living in.**

 **4\. It's taken from the french word for blue, which is bleu at least that hopefully the correct word. I added the letters N and A to create a new name for Neptune. To create a more AU world from ours, can also be noted that I switched the names of Venus and Mercury for the two respective planets.**

 **5\. Not really, while it can be interpreted as a weird likely unfunny parody. It's its own thing.**

 **6\. Well to be honest, I hear them in their English voices when ever they talk. Mostly because I don't know and have never spoken Japanese before, it's kinda hard to think of a character speaking in another language when you don't know said language at all. At least that's my opinion on that matter. The whole Sub or Dub thing is its own matter entirely, though it's more of a matter of personal preference, at least that's how I see it.**

 **Nep-passing by : Well, you want you can send a PM if want my opinion on it. But that is up to you, though I do recommend to be as original as possible. Helps create a fic's own take to a simple idea.**

 **Also the post does appear but sometimes it doesn't actually show publicly for awhile, happens sometimes the system is weird like that.**

 **Heh, the Council will soon learn of said meddling.**

 **ARSLOTHES : Thanks, hope I don't disappoint. **

**Nyamu** **: Interesting theory on something that may never be mentioned again. Okay, that was kinda of a poor joke, but yes the actual use for it is rather nonexistent.**

 **Braxite : Thanks, and hopefully after the War:Games the main story can actually begin. **

**Though on a side note, please be a bit more civil to other reviewers even if their not using official accounts. This is request as I rather not have people going at each other in the review section of my fic for any reason. Even matters on basic preferences.**

 **Celestia's Paladin** **: Heh, well then prepare, or continue with a large amount of grinding. Though I use characters that come from the other games, but it should still help regardless.**

 **tanithlipsky** : **Thanks, hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Luhar1997** : **Sorry for the wait, hope it is worth it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both belong to their respective owners. Same applies to other obvious characters and their respective series.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Chap is rated R for...Aw you know the drill by now. So instead it's rated A for action...a lot of it...followed by E for exposition etc. etc.**

 **Where was I going with this...never mind just read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the War:Games proceeded, a small purple ship, about five hundred meters in length was traveling via wormhole/portal. In terms of out ward appearance it was nothing special, civilian class in length and had minor-level point defense weaponry on the outside. Giving it the appearance of a privately owned vessel simply traveling around the galaxy.

Of course, the inside had something more important. Hidden were two Geardum hangers in its sides that can open and extend launching ramps. Several compartments that open to reveal missiles both unguided and controlled variations. Military grade shielding and armor to help it hold its own in a fight should the need arise.

Deeper inside however, there are two important people inside, on a mission within the desert irradiated world of Tuchanka. Its estimated arrival time was about four hours, they were already traveling for about two or so.

...

"Boing~ Boing~ I'm a Kangaroo~" The voice of a main protagonist echoes inside a small cabin within the ship, as she was bouncing on top of a bunk bed.

"Neppy...I'm trying...to sleep..." Plutia, rooming with her, rubbed her eyes as she hugged her Gear doll tightly.

"Sorry Plutie," Neptune slid down from the bed and lands on her feet. "But I can't sleep knowing Nep-Jr. is fighting for us!"

"Mmmm, she'll be fine..." The young candidate mutters as she rubs her eyes. "We can watch...it...later..."

"...Alright," The Purple CPU nods. "I'll-"

"Lady Purple Heart, we have unidentified stowaways!" A nearby speaker relays a Planeptune soldier's voice. "Apologies for possibly waking you, but we found stowaways in the cargo hold. We've detained them and are moving into the hanger bay."

"...Right, on my way!" Neptune answers as she then sighs. "Guess the author wants me to do something other than sleep..."

"Boo...they kept me from sleeping!" Plutia said with a mild amount of annoyance.

"Easy there Plutie," Neptune with haste, tucks in her younger sister with a blanket. "I'll go see what's the sitch, you just go back to sleep. Kay~"

"...Okay..." Plutia yawns before hugging her Gear doll, slowly drifting off to dream land. Looking deceivingly adorable as she lightly snored.

" _Phew, good call to keep her back author,_ " Neptune whispers to no one in particular. " _If Plutie had gone Sadie then there'd be a hole in the ship._ "

Making her away out of their shared room, the CPU moves across the metal corridors throughout the ship. Stepping into an elevator, it wouldn't be long before she arrives at the cargo hold.

Not knowing what was about to-

"Hey I read the script! Now do the line thing and get to Nep-Jr aleady!"

...

...

Not before a certain land of green pastures and one of white serenity finish their matches.

* * *

"Ara~ Ara~" Vert smiles as she looks at the footage replaying the beautiful performance of her team. Even Rik'Tar and his partner, given the situation they were in, performed greatly despite being outmatched. "It seems that I'm in the lead from the very start."

"Hm," Blanc narrowed her eyes despite still focusing on her book. "Still _two_ more matches..."

"Oh? So confident are we?" The Green CPU raised an eyebrow. "You believe your forces would win the next match? _And_ the one after?"

"You'll see..." Was all Blanc says, strangely relaxed, normally she would be _mildly_ annoyed of her forces losing.

"That was fun!" Peashy says as she jumps from Vert's lap. "Big Sis! Will there be more!?"

"Yes," She answers as she pats her little sister's head. "Next one will be soon, maybe even more fun than the last."

"Yay!" Her little sister cheers as she jumps once more before dining into her box of popcorn.

While arguably some would be concerned about the young CPU enjoying the violence, Vert loved her smile so much she hardly put thought into it. And besides...Peashy _has_ been learning to defend herself, and the exhibition match will soon show her little sister's power.

"Next match is up," Noire announces as she lays back in her seat, there was a box of popcorn in her lap. Rom and Ram had their own box as well, while Uni, having moved from her spot, was sharing a box next to Nepgear.

Otherwise the Planeptune candidate would've been eating alone. While that was sweet of the Lastation candidate, it gave Vert _mixed_ feelings.

 ** _Thunk!_**

The loud sound of Blanc closing her book echoes the room as the CPU places it on her lap. She says nothing as her eyes are covered by her bangs, there was a thin smile on her lips.

Vert narrows her eyes before looking back at the event itself.

Something felt wrong...

* * *

Reegar shook his head as he stared at the footage of he and Rik'Tar facing off against Wulf, the Mage Knight frontliner. While he did well, by Lastimosa's standards, there were many mistakes the young Quarian made in the fight.

First, the environment, he was in an indoor courtyard but there were door ways leading into the building. He could use himself as a distraction and lead the Mage Knight deeper inside. Though it was still close quarters, he might've better options when dealing with that hammer. It would've been harder to swing around or charge with.

Second, his Omni-tool's Pyro app worked on Wulf without triggering the runic shield for some reason, he might've been able to use it again or use another app. Example being Overload to stun or Cryo to freeze in place for an attack. Rik'Tar has a basic drone in his Omni-tool, though armor and weapons are severely lacking, it could've drawn attention.

Third, he and Rik'Tar could've worked together. Meaning the two could've acted on a plan or action to help each other when fighting.

"But that wouldn't have help as much," He mutters as he pauses then turns off the monitor. "She was strong at close range and that shield was tough as well as the armor, we needed better weaponry."

"A Charge Rifle would've wore down the shield then pierce her armor." The young Quarian looks up to see Captain Lastimosa without his helmet sit right next to him. "As long as your mobile your chances to beat her would've improved."

"Yes, but in comparison we're slow as an Elcor while she could be a raging Krogan in blood rage." Reegar mutters before shaking his head. "What could we have used..."

"A jump kit would've helped a lot more."

"Jump kit? Those thrusters you have on your lower backs?"

Captain Lastimosa nodded. "It's the best thing for mobility, a signature piece of equipment for a pilot."

"That may be but I'm not a pilot," Reegar shakes his head. "Though why bring it up?"

"Tell you later, match is starting." The Captain smiles as he looks at the vid-screen ahead of them. "It's a standard team death match, five against five, except it's permadeath mode."

"Permadeath?" Deciding to follow up later, Reegar looks at the screen as names were being shown. The name Hammer squadron was shown, lead by a veteran captain with newly ranked pilots.

"Meaning each team member has only one 'life', when they take _enough_ damage they enter a 'death' like status." Captain Lastimosa explains. "Meaning their out of the match, looks like the map is Engel City again. This should be fun to watch, Lowee Mage Knights often put up a tough fight against our Titans. But we got something special this year...though might be shown later."

Reegar said nothing as he watched the match unfold.

Something felt strange...

* * *

Vert leans back in her seat as her screen shows several Titans dropping into the area. Their pods burst part as the Titans fall then land in the streets below. Two were NorthStar models, one was an ION class, and the last two were RoNins.

"All aright Hammer team," She hears the Captain of squad brief the team. "The other team should be dropping with their mages soon, let's move them fast and finish them before they start chanting. For Lady Green Heart and Sister!"

"Hai!" The other members cheered as their titans raised their fists. Then quickly disperse, with the NorthStars activating their thrusters and flying ahead.

"So it begins," The CPU whispers as she glances at Blanc, whom was watching her team's movements. Though she could not see what was being displayed as the screen have 'side bars' and the backs don't display what is playing. A measure to ensure privacy and means of fairness when being used for gaming.

Looking back at her screen she sees the NorthStars firing their plasma railguns, the feed switches to show two Lowee Mage Knights inside a large building. They were using it as cover as the NorthStars circle the building, their missile pods unfold and fire one missile each. The missiles enter through a window and exploded into multiple fragments. Destroying the window, exposing the insides while damaging the rest of the building.

"Thunder Drill!" A voice from the building echoes as a giant drill made of electricity launches from the destroyed window and towards the mechs. Both expertly pull back then raise their altitude as the electric drill tracks one of them.

"Engaging Flight Core." One NorthStar speaks as its pods open and fire a high barrage of missiles. Directing them toward the building at a rapid pace, decimating it within seconds.

"They're still alive." The pilot of the other NorthStar states as the two land atop of a nearby building. "But trapped, the others will finish them-"

"Terra Mano!" A large arm made of mud bursts from the wreckage freeing a path for the two Mage Knights to step out of.

"White Heart's rage that could've actually hurt us you jerks!" One Knight yells as she wipes dust from her large hat. "Just for that, Electra Silica!"

The wreckage of the building begins to crumble as a whirlwind of dust and debris form around the Knights. Hiding them from view as the NorthStars ascend to the air. Sparks of electricity appear as the whirlwind increases in strength, slowly dragging the two mechs toward it.

"Damn, this thing's strong!" One pilot yells as the NorthStars struggle to pull themselves away. "Captain, we need assistance!"

"Roger that Hammer four," The view shifts to a RoNin running towards the whirlwind at full speed. "Be right there, let's do this Tatsu!"

"My blade is your's Hammer one." The Titan its blade and increases its pace. Then with a ripple like effect in the air, it vanishes but not by means of invisibility. With view shifting once more, the RoNin appears in the center of the whirlwind, in front of the Mage Knights. With a twirl and spin the machine swipes the mages aside, breaking the spell and knocking them across the street.

Both land with a heavy roll and hit a nearby wall, the sound of glass shattering accompanied them. Indicating the loss of their barriers...

"Ow..." One groans as both slowly sit up and see the RoNin approach them. "Damn, did that-"

A screen appears in front of the two, revealing that both are labeled as dead.

"Dammit...at least we did our job." Both nod to the RoNin that both of them we're fine and they were eliminated. The mech stares for a second before giving a thumbs up then leaves the area. With the two NorthStars scouting ahead once more.

"Two down, three left." Vert says as the view shifts to the other RoNin and Ion. Whom were slowly walking through the city weapons raised. "You were saying something Blanc?"

No response was heard which prompted her to glance at her fellow CPU. Blanc was silently watching with her bang covered eyes, the hints of a smirk were still present on her lips. This felt extremely off for Vert, something wasn't right but what could it-

"This is Hammer five," The voice of the Ion's pilot interrupts her chain of thought. "Unknown vehicle ahead, four get ready. Looks it's armed."

Blinking, Vert looks to see a large vehicle that can only be described as a giant motorcycle. With twin guns in the front and a cannon on the back. The vehicle was slowly traversing through the street toward the Titans.

"Getting close, focus fire!" The Ion fires its energy weapon as the RoNin fires its revolving shotgun. The shots fail to connect as a runic barrier flashes around the vehicle, staying solid as the titans expend their ammunition.

"Thickly shielded with a barrier," The Ion pilot states as the machine reloads its weapon. "Four get your swor-"

The twin guns on the vehicle fire as it stops not too far from the titans. Their shields flared before the Ion charges its arm and activates its vortex shield. The rounds from the vehicle get caught in place as the shield swirls around. Glowing green then turning yellow before reaching red, forcing the Ion to let got and launch the rounds back at the vehicle. Earning only a flash from its barrier.

"Move back now, keep shooting." Both Titans retreat while firing as the vehicle stays still with its flashing barrier, soon followed with a familiar sound of shattering glass. "Alright its vulnera-"

The motorcycle like vehicle suddenly flips forward and lands with a heavy thud, looking vastly different from before. As it was standing on two legs with bladed feet, arms with clawed hands and a head with a glowing white visor. All while standing at a height between nine to ten meters, larger than a Titan.

The vehicle, the unknown transformed mech grabs something from its side, a blade less handle. A glowing beam of energy appears from the handle, curving into the shape of a katana. Revealing its nature as a type of Beam Saber.

"Captian, Lowee has mechs! I repeat Lowee has-"

The mech lunges at the two, forcing them to fire their weapons the rounds pelt the machine as it was on them in seconds. It slashes the Ion's legs, cutting through the shields then metal in a single swing, slicing through with a quick clean cut. The Ion falls then was stomped on by the new mech, the bladed feet tightly grip then bends the metal.

Raising a clawed hand the new mech grabs the glowing eye of the titan, before violently ripping it out of its socket. Then throws the eye down as the titan falls onto the ground, then turns to the RoNin. Whom phases itself out of danger as the new mech lunges at it. The titan appears behind the mech and unleashes an arc of electricity along the ground, hitting the mech.

The new mech had no visible damage, slowly it turns then actually tilts its head and twirls the beam saber. Slashing at the RoNin the titan barely raises its blade to block the strike then parries and slashes. It scratches the unknown mech's armor but was grabbed by its hand. Forcing the RoNin to let go and dash backwards as the mech slashes once more.

Both stopped and stared off at each other, then the new mech flips the RoNin's blade and grabs it by the handle. All before taking a stance as it now dual wielded both blades, likely insulting the RoNin's pilot by using their weapon against them.

The pilot doesn't seem to take the bait as the RoNin turns then runs, exposing its back for a lunge. But before any blades can connect it phases away in a desperate dash, moving out of range and using the buildings for cover.

The new mech stares as the Titan disappears, then appears to inspect its new blade. It twirls it before doing a mock swing then reverse grips it and spins with it. With a nod of potentially approval from its mechanical head, it attaches it to its side as it puts away its beam saber. All before flipping forward and transforming the motorcycle like form.

The view shifts to show the RoNin running at top speed, but the motorcycled mech appears from behind. It transforms then jumps on top of the titan, forcing it down to the ground and skids across the street. Raising both of its blades, energy and metal, it slashes at each arm then leg. Crippling the titan then kicking it across the street.

A screen appears to show that the pilot had minor injuries and was eliminated. The new mech nods before transforming again and driving off in a random direction.

Vert widens her eyes as she opens her mouth to speak.

"This is Hammer one, engaging an unknown mech, two, three, stay back and fire when you have a shot. I'll handle close quarters!" The words die in her throat as the view shifts to display the other RoNin taking a defensive stance.

In front of the titan was another mech, different yet similar to the other one. It was bright red but had no clawed hands or bladed feet, it was holding a large sword with both of its hands. A single glowing eye like visor blink from its head, with a set of bunny like ears sticking out from it. Other than the sword, there was no other visible weaponry.

The over all height of this new mech was around nine meters or so and appeared ready to strike.

RoNin takes a step back as the bunny eared mech takes one forward. Bunny ears lunges as RoNin phases out of the way then appears from behind and strikes. The bunny jumps to the side, dodging the strike and kick RoNin out of the way. Bring up the two handed sword, it slashes at RoNin's legs but is block as the mech expertly parries it in another direction.

Bunny slams its shoulder against the titan, knocking it back before moving in for another hit. Just as the blade was about to make contact, the mech phases itself out of danger and pulls its revolving shotgun. With blade in one hand and shotgun in other the mech moves back.

The opposing mech advances as the other loses ground, moving closer to an alleyway, being funneled into an enclosed space.

"Tatsu, you know what do..." The whispering voice of the Captain is heard. "Sorry for this pal..."

"Understood, protocol three, on your command Hammer one." The RoNin responds as they enter the alleyway. "I will cover you..."

From the sides of the mech smoke is deployed, there were electrical pulses visible from it.

"Sword Core ready..." The RoNIn holds its blade close to itself as the bunny eared mech enters the smoke blade first, appearing unfazed by it. "Activating."

Clashes and groaning of metal heard as the electrified smoke blocked any view. Within seconds silence followed then with the sound of metal being teared open, something is thrown into the street. Sinking into the pavement was the RoNIn's sword, then the titan itself is tossed out of the smoke.

It was missing an arm and its chasis was heavily damaged with sparks dotting about. It staggers into the street and kneels right in front of its weapon. Behind it the bunny eared mech emerges, its body was damage with some cuts visible along its head. But the damage was minimal by comparison...

The Titan slowly stands despite its heavy damage, grabbing its blade then slowly turns. It holds the sword out then charges its opponent before lunging. Within a blink of an eye a large sword is stabbed through the chasis. Hanging in the air as the Titan's eye becomes dim and its remaining limbs dangle in the air lifelessly.

The bunny eared mech tilted its head as it lowers its blade then forcibly opens the hatch. Revealing an empty and destroyed cockpit. The mech nods, seemingly satisfied with its discovery and puts away the large sword. Just as something rippling through the air lands on its shoulders and appears visible.

It was the Captain and he was holding a charge rifle that was primed to fire. As the pilot took aim he ducks as the mech's hand reaches for him. He fires a concentrated beam of energy at its head, only to damage then destroy one of the ears off. The mech's visor flashes for a brief second as the Captain is grabbed by its hand then thrown a wall.

The pilot falls and lands on his side, laying still but very alive as a screen appears to indicate him being unconscious but eliminated from the match.

"Damn," The view shifts to the two NorthStar titans holding their weapons out. "That thing took out the Captain and we couldn't get a clear shot, not without hitting the Captain. Still can't."

"Force it away," They start flying backwards. "We got range on our-"

"Behind you!" One pilot shouts as something slams into the two of them. "What the...another one!?"

It was the other mech from before! Flying in the air as large thrusters on its back glowed as it hovered, with its swords in both hands.

"Break away!" The two titans force themselves free from the new machine, both circling it as it stops. One hand armed with its beam saber and the other with a RoNin's blade.

"Damn, it got Chet!" One pilot growls, likely recognizing the blade. "Take it down!"

Both raise their weapons but couldn't fire as the new mech dashes at one of them with kick. Hitting one of the as the gun attached to the leg fires and damages the titan. Stunning it long enough for the mech to spin and kicks the NorthStar down towards the ground.

Turning quickly it charges at the NorthStar, which preps its missile pods but was struck from behind as a sword cuts off an arm. Revealing the bunny eared mech flying behind it, the Titan tries to move but is grabbed then has its other arm cut off.

The other mech closes the distance and slams the NorthStar downward, both quickly crash into a building. The mech jumps back and ascends as a screen appears to show that the pilot was intact as well as eliminated.

 **The victor is...Lowee!**

Vert blinks as she stares at the screen for a second then blinks again.

"Wow! That was amazing!" She hears Nepgear shout."The way those mechs moved, their durability, ability to fly, those weaponry and shields! What are they!?"

"Whoa, I didn't know we had awesome mechs!" Ram practically jumps from her seat. "Why didn't you tell us Blanc!?"

"They're like...Mini-Geardums," Rom says as her eyes were wide the image of the mechs was frozen. "Really...cool."

"Yay~" Peashy jumps on Vert's lap. "Bun-Bun ears was awesome! That was so much fun Big Sis!"

"Heh, did you really think Lowee was going to be the only nation without mecha?" Finally Vert looks at Blanc for answers, who was smiling as a red orb appears from under her bangs. "Well I can say that this field test was a success. They turned your Titans into scrap without taking too much damage."

"Blanc," Noire speaks before Vert could even think of a response. "Please, by all means fill us in on these new mechs of yours."

"We've been working on them in secret for years, quietly perfecting the tech." Blanc's smile grew as she reveals her eyes and crosses her arms. "Designation: **_Shell Dolls_** , these two 'Dolls' are prototype _'Light'_ models, known as Verus and Formula. Formula being the one with katana like beam saber, and Verus the red rabbit eared mech with the large sword. Shell Dolls are the culmination of Lowee's magic based technology, the answer and counter to powerful monsters...or other mechs."

"They're similar in style to Geardums but are their own thing," Nepgear says, there were practically stars in her eyes. "Using magic to bypass any technical issues with their transformations from vehicle to mech form. And increasing possibilities with said forms or weaponry by likely using enchantments or other magic based properties. The way they moved...you're using a twin or multi Sharicite based core system to continually power these enchantments while supplying power to weapons and the mech itself. Like with some of my Geardums, but at a smaller scale to conserve power and resources."

"More or less correct, they use something called the _Switch Base System_ or SBS, but the exact process is a secret." The CPU nodded. "However these aren't the only prototypes, we have several more that haven't been field tested yet. Ranging from their classes, Light, Medium, and Heavy. Rather easy to guess the intended use by each of the names."

"Oh, Light is for scouting and speed!" Ram explains as she tilts her head in thought. "Heavy is the tank meant to take and do damage but is slower. Medium is a little bit of both, with a bit in between speed and power."

"It's like with RPGs!" Rom nods in agreement with her sister.

"That is correct Rom, Ram," Blanc continues to smile as she stares at Vert. "You haven't said anything at all, why? Too shocked or has all the blood in your head reached those cow udders?"

"...I must say," Vert finally finds her voice as she took a quiet breath. "This has been an unexpected development, which admittedly has caught all of us off guard. But while your forces have succeeded in this match, there still is one more to participate in. Chika, how are the pilots and time needed before the next match?"

"All pilots have been accounted for, their Titans are undergoing repairs but their AIs are a hundred percent operational. The worst injuries are a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm, both pilots being treated. It'll take a day to clean up and fully repair the Engel City map. Leaving it out of the selection for today the next match, accounting repairs and selection of teams, will be thirty minutes from now."

"Excellent, oh one last thing... _Enable Vanguard_."

"Darling Sister...are you-"

"That is all Chika, thank you."

"Y-yes Darling Sister." With that the intercom shuts off leaving the room silent for a moment.

"Well then," Vert holds up Peashy. "Now that we have a proper break, why don't we use it to get much needed refreshments and proper food. As the popcorn is getting a little stale."

"Big Sis, I want eggplant! Lots of it!" Her little sister cheers as she finally gets to eat something, she's likely gotten hungry as her box of popcorn has been empty for a good while now.

"Of course Peashy," Vert pats her head. "There should be plenty to eat."

Vert may be smiling but inside she was calculating the outcome of the next match. While this may be a _friendly_ competition, this new development from Lowee can shift the power balance between the four nations. By common knowledge, Leanbox is seen as the center of the four nations in terms of power. A buffer set in the middle, a jack of all trades as most call it.

Now with these _Shell_ _Dolls_ , the balance in the mech department will be forced into a shift. From what she's see those two alone, Verus and Formula, they can be placed on rankings on par with Lastation's Alloy Cogs, just below Geardums.

As Rom said it best, they are essentially miniature Geardums, a comparison Blanc no doubt thought of. That means these mechs can out perform her Titans in speed and power, with potentially diverse range of weaponry.

Though...that is no different for a pilot and their Titan when facing difficult to near impossible odds. And Hammer Squadron, with exception of their Captain, has minor battle experience. The next team however...

"Hm? Big Sis, why are your eyes funny looking?" Peashy's innocent question brings the CPU from her thoughts. No doubt must've seen something reflect from the CPU's eyes, a bit more perceptive than she appears. Of course it is unsurprising since she is her _Little Sister~_

"Oh, nothing Peashy," Vert waves off as they travel down a hallway. "Let's get you something eat, but not too much okay? You don't want miss a second of the next match."

"...Okay!" Her Little Sister nodded after a second of staring.

As she smiled she senses the familiar feeling of Blanc staring at the back of her head. She likely guesses something will happen, but it is doubtful she'll know what is being prepared.

* * *

"Keelah, those mechs are practically monsters." Reegar says in shock as video plays of the new mechs fighting. "They move faster than anything I've seen."

"Definitely troublesome to deal with," Captain Lastimosa says. "Have a better turning radius then our Titans, able to fly, move faster, and can transform. Was only a matter of time for White Heart to finally bring out her own line of mechs. Guess that was today."

"You expected something like this to happen?"

"Not exact but close enough..." Slowly he gets up. "Well, get ready we'll prep in the deployment room, you'll have twenty minutes to pick a new load out. You're coming next match."

"Wait, what!?" Reegar stands and looks at the Captain. "What do you mean!?"

"Green Heart has given the go ahead of something we've been working on." He motions the young Quarian to follow. "A protocol in case something like this happens, we don't know what match is next but those that have been given this protocol will prep for deployment."

"And why am I involved?"

"We can use a wild card so to speak, cause there's no way Green Heart wants to lose when she's host of the War:Games." The Captain shrugs. "And I'm gonna ask something once this day's matches are set and done."

"Ask what?"

"You'll find out eventually, let's move. You'll need a new loadout to deal with these new mechs if ya get picked."

Reegar says nothing and shakes his head as he follows the captain.

...

"Wait, why am I being given this?" Reegar taps the new metal gantlet like device on his arm. "Isn't this-"

"A grapple hook pilots use yes," Captain Lastimosa puts his helmet then taps the side to have the visor open up. "You've under went training for it haven't you?"

"Yes, but only to test out to see how we handle your people's tech." The young Quarian answers as he adjusts the settings. "Most of the voluntaries couldn't use it properly by your standards, and one nearly cracked their visor when they were flung against a wall. The amount of force this thing can pull you is frightening, other than Zero Gravity environments I don't see how you use it planet side."

"It helps adjust our movements with our jump kits," The Captain explains as he examines an energy rifle. "And gets us to areas faster or ones inaccessible with jumping alone. It's useful as a weapon or when your weapon is out of your reach, just don't be surprised if it gets scratched. Speaking of weapons here..."

Reegar turns and catches the rife he was holding. "This is...the charge rifle correct? An Anti-Mech weapon."

"Yeah and it complements nicely with these," He holds out another rifle and couple of grenades. "L-Star energy LMG and ARC grenades."

"I remember them," The young Quarian puts the Charge Rifle on his lower back then takes the LMG then the grenades. "We learned how to change the power cell when it gets too overheated, and the ARCs' aren't different to old concept weapon my family tried to make. But explosives and tight environmentally sealed corridors don't mix well."

"They'll work well enough here," Captain Lastimosa nods as Kal puts away the grenades the examines the rifle. "If you need it we have enough time to use the-"

"Captain Lastimosa," At the sound of a door opening Reegar turns to see three Leanbox Spartans walk in, the lead had a red stripe across their chest. "You're reporting early."

"Spartan Jerome," The Captain greets the spartan as the three enter then two break off for to a different stand of weapons. "Good to see you, are Blue and Osiris teams here?"

"Not yet," The spartan, Jerome, shakes his head. "Their still prepping things on there end. Should be ready and on standby before the next match."

"That's good to hear," The pilot captain motions to Reegar. "This is Kal'Reegar, volunteer if he's picked for the match."

"Greetings," Reegar says as he places the L-Star down. "I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise," Jerome nodded. "I'm Spartan Jerome-O92, leader of Red Team, that's Douglas-O42 and Alice-130."

The other two Spartans nod as their names were called out.

"Our team will continue arming up," Jerome looks back Captain Lastimosa. "We'll be on standby and prepped to sortie at any time."

"Good, and don't forget Green Heart isn't gonna accept any loses." The pilot captain taps his helmet and the visor closes then lights up. "Her _Little Sister_ is watching us, and she wants to show her that Leanbox is the best."

"That's why we're bringing the heavy artillery," Spartan Alice states as she brings out a large Gatling gun, while Douglas pulls out a twin barrel rocket launcher with something else in hand. He tosses to Jerome who catches it and expertly presses a few buttons on the side.

It unfolds and deploys a screen on the side, it looked familiar, Kal was sure he's seen it before.

"Alright Reegar, let's head to the range." Captain Lastimosa motions the young Quarian to follow. "Be good to practice on these weapons for a bit, relearn how they work and feel."

"Right," Kal grabs the energy LMG and follows after him.

All while Red team prepares for the battle ahead.

* * *

"Wow, Lowee has mechs now...damn White Heart must be smiling at this." Alison mutters before shaking her head. "Plus from the looks of it, they'll give Alloy Cogs trouble for their speed alone."

"Doesn't matter," IF shook her head. "While they did lose, it was a new team of pilots. They're gonna get serious next match, they're gonna use Spartans _with_ Pilots."

"Strong combo," Alison nodded as she crossed her arms. "Only happens when Leanbox gets real serious. Oh boy, this is a bummer...Lowee might advance and face Lastation in the finals."

"Is it really that significant for a nation to have mechs?" Garrus asks. "From what we saw in the stands earlier, the crowd supporting Lowee just went...loud. Is it a status symbol or something?"

"It's...more than that," Alison takes a moment to think. "While yes there's a balance of power among the four nations. There's a culture aspect to this entire thing. The War:Games are kinda a reference and symbol of progression..."

"Progression? Referencing what exactly?"

"The Console War..." IF explains as she lowers her head. "Hundreds of years ago, the CPUs weren't exactly good friends."

"Oh, I've read a little on that in the first contact package," The Turian nodded after a second. "They fought each other for control of your home world. Then saw it as purposeless and eventually lived in peace together. All before you became a space faring race."

"More than that, it was for the status of the 'one true goddess'..." Alison clicked her tongue before rolling her eyes. "To have universal unquestioning rule over humanity as a whole, and it wasn't just the goddesses themselves fighting. Humans _were_ fighting each other, and despite being _'primitive'_ in terms of tech...it was really bad."

"So called 'Grand Crusades' and various battles for the desired goddess' 'victory'..." IF narrowed her eyes, bitterness showing in them. "Entire cities either burned or disappear over night, humans continually fought then weaken each other as the monsters take advantage and prey on them. All while the goddesses were obliviously fighting in Celestia. At least that what's been told, there's little surviving text and evidence from that era, only Histoire knows what truly happened in that time."

"And understandably she doesn't give exact details," Alison shakes her head. "Just enough to understand and learn that the whole thing was stupid and fucking pointless."

"Which brings to the unspoken point of the War:Games." IF raises her head and pulls out her cell phone. "While it's a way for the nations to show off their shiny new tech, and perform a little power play. It also once helped settle an invisible lingering fear..."

"A Second Console War," Alison explains. "One even worse than the last, one that will end everything for all of us. Since half the tech we had by the first War:Games could render our home world uninhabitable if we forced ourselves into it."

"Thankfully we got over it and moved on," IF fiddled with her cell phone, checking something on it. "Cause if we can bond, have fun while showing off, and kick each others' butts. Then how can we not get along and live side by side together?"

"And...is that why the Quarians were invited participating in this event? A way to further bond with them while fighting with and against each other?"

"Yeah pretty much, if the volunteers are allowed to fight." Alison nodded, then widens her eyes. "Crap we only got ten minutes, I'll bring out some quick meals for Iffy and I to eat. Garrus, you hungry?"

"No."

"Good, you're on watch duty, yell if the matches are a minute away from starting!" She says as move to the kitchen. "Come on Iffy! I'm feeling like meat sandwiches today!"

"That'd take too long! Just make some PB & J's!"

"You know I don't like peanut butter!"

"I meant for me!"

* * *

" _Map has been selected, **Green Pasture Fields**. **Weather Conditions:** Morning Sun. **Mission type:** 'Extraction Defense' Nine VS Nine. **Objective:** Attack and destroy the enemy's harvester before the time limit runs out. **Time available:** Fifteen minutes, **Number of lives:** One. **Conditions for loss:** All squad members 'die' and/or time limit running out. Good Luck Pilots and Spartans._ "

"All right, everyone you heard the computer." Reegar grips his handles as Captain Lastimosa talks on the comms. "So here's the plan, Red Team and Reegar shall go by pelican, they'll scout while trying to find a position to attack the harvester. While Blue team and I will drop by pod then distract them with a frontal assault. Watch out for those new mechs, designated as Shell Dolls, call if you see one. Green Heart and her Little Sister are counting on us."

"Yes Sir!" The young Quarian looks to see Red Team sitting comfortably in their seats.

"This is FoeHammer, we're launching," He hears the pilot yell as he feels the drop ship free falling. "Hang on, this is going to be a tight drop!"

Reegar feels his stomach churn as the ship twists then turns tightly, eventually leveling off and descending rabidly. The back door opens, revealing a bright green field moving by quickly.

"Coming on the drop zone," The pilot, FoeHammer states. "Standby be ready to jump when light is green."

The cabin's light blink red as the handles retract, and the Spartans quickly reach the back then crouch. Reegar hastily stands up while putting his weapon on his back, latching it to the magnetic seal. He moves and crouches in front of the Spartans. From the corner of his eye he can see the grass passing by.

He's done this before...once...it didn't go so well...by his ancestors his legs and back were sore for a day. He landed on a twenty meter long practice mat no less, this is on solid ground! The ships shutters as it turned once more, nearly shaking him off balance but an armored hand grabs his shoulder to keep him still.

Kal glances to see Spartan Douglas nodding at him, he nods back in silent thanks.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Good luck boys!" FoeHammer yells as the light turns green and the young Quarian finds himself jumping from the pelican. All before rolling on to the ground...hard.

"...Ow..." Reegar groans before standing up and pulling out his energy LMG. "That's going to be sore tomorrow..."

Glancing up, he sees the pelican flying off in the distance, then sees five pods falling down some distance away. It seems Captain Lastimosa's team has landed as well.

"Reegar," He sees Spartan Jerome walk past him, there was a battle rife in his hand and a large weapon on his back. "We're moving to where the harvester is, keep at least fifteen paces with us. We'll be moving fast."

"Right," He nods as the other two start running with Jerome jogging then breaks into a run. Following them, he carefully keeps pace with them as they travel.

This wasn't too bad...

 ** _Several Minutes later..._**

By the homeworld how can these Spartans keep moving without faltering! The young Quarian found himself near short of breath as they finally stop and place themselves against stone walls near other structures. For the past few minutes they've been running across the field. Only slowing down when he needed to jog while steadying his breath before continuing to run.

"This is Red Team," Jerome speaks on the comms. "We're in position, harvester is in range. Waiting on your signal."

"Understood, moving in now, good luck Red Team."

A second later explosions were heard some distance away from them. The Spartans nod to each other then face the wall, thrusters on their backs fired as they jump over. Reegar moves back then fires his grappling hook before being pulled upwards then jumps over the wall.

Landing on the ground he glances around then sees the ends of the harvester behind a building. The Spartans, in sync, move together as they approach the building.

"Reegar," Jerome points to a visible door then the top of the building. "See if you can get into the building and find a way to the roof top."

"On it," Reegar moves to the door, following his training he opens it then checks his corners. Seeing a ladder leading to the top he places his weapon on his back before climbing. In less than a minute he reaches the roof top then takes cover behind a chest high wall.

"I see the harvester," He relays as he looks around the area ahead. "Strange, no one's visibly guarding it."

"Nothing on the motion tracker...Alice take right, Douglas left, Reegar overwatch the area. Alert us to any changes, we're moving in."

"Understood," Placing his energy LMG to the side he takes out his Charge Rifle, while it was meant for mechs it made a decent long range weapon. Carefully holding his weapon he scans the area for any signs of movement. The Spartans were quietly moving towards the harvester, scanning for hostiles.

The harvester itself looked like a giant hollow pillar with a thick shield covering it, there was a faint glow from the inside of it. The shield is gonna be tough to break through, they need to get rid of it before attacking the harvester directly.

Something was obviously off, the machine was by itself and no sign of the opposing team.

Then...just as he was about check on of the sides, he hears it.

A faint whisper like tune, strangely sweet and alluring...

"This is..." Shaking his head before shutting off his high frequency audio receptors. "There's a Mage Knight nearby, their sing-"

 _ **Thud!**_

Bringing up his charge rifle the young Quarian to see an armored Mage Knight crouched ahead of him, one that looked familiar...

"Hey Reegar, remember me?" The voice of Wulf, from the first match, is heard as she twirls her hammer then rests it on her shoulder. "We saw you coming, so we let you get close. Got a score to settle, understand?"

"Reegar get out of there! A Shell Doll is moving to our position." He hears Jerome on the comms as he kept his weapon trained on the Knight. "Fall back to the area we can in through."

"That'll be problematic," He mutters as he carefully flexes his fingers, selecting an app on his Omni-tool. "Stuck here with her."

"Remember what I said before?" Wulf asks, taking a stance as her hammer sparks with fire. "I ain't gonna hold back...so-"

The young Quarian activates the overload app then grabs his energy LMG with one hand, before firing a shot from his charge rifle. The laser hits her runic barrier as the app impacts then showers her in electricity, stunning her. He puts the charge rifle away as he bring up the L-star and fires. Glowing bolts of energy quickly bathe her as the runic barrier flashes.

In seconds he hears the sound of shattering glass then the warning system from the L-star, stopping the gun from firing else it'll overheat.

"Pyjak shit," He curses as Wulf raises her hammer then hits the floor of the tower. A shock wave rattles the structure as cracks form by his feet, then pieces of it collapse.

As it was obvious the rest of the tower wouldn't hold Reegar glances behind him then makes a rash decision.

"Thunder Mallet!" The Mage Knight yells as her hammer is covered with electricity. "Take this!"

The strike fails to connect as Reegar, in partial desperation, jumps from the tower then free falls to the ground below. It would've been a suicidal landing but Reegar avoids that fate by aiming then firing his grappling hook. It attaches into the tower then pulls forward as he falls, swinging him towards the ground below.

Inwardly cursing at himself, he rolls across the ground and comes to a stop on his knees.

"Keelah...that was stupid," He mutters as he got up then readies his weapon. "At least I'm intact...mostly..."

He runs toward the area they hopped over earlier to see that there was a large hole in the wall. Good enough size for him to squeeze through...

"I'm not done yet, Reegar!" He hears Wulf's shout as the tower crumbles, creating large amount of dust and debris in the air. It fills the area and blinds the young Quarian from seeing anything behind him.

 _ **Thud!**_

"That must be her..." He mutters before running to the hole, not holding any intention to see if it really was the Knight.

As he steps out something grabs him and pushes him to the side.

"Reegar?" Jerome steps back as Kal barely finds his footing. "Good you made it, Lastimosa and Blue team are holding off a single Shell Doll, the only other one is heading to us. We're going to take it out, we have nine minutes before the time limit runs out. Ready?"

"...Understood," Reegar says after taking a deep breath. "There's a Mage Knight behind-"

"Earth Mallet!" The side of the wall next to them explodes as Wulf slides in with her feet then stands and faces them. "...Damn, Spartans!"

"Red Team, engage." Jerome fires his battle rife, the bursts of rounds bounce off the armor forcing the Knight back. Douglas appears next to Jerome as he brings up his rocket launcher and fires a round.

"Son of a-" Wulf jumps to the side as the rocket explodes next to her, her runic barrier flares again. Indicating it had recharged. "I need support Vel!"

"Blaze Luminous!" Reegar felt himself being thrown back into the ground as fire balls appear and hit the Spartans. Knocking them back but they got up quickly as their shields briefly flared.

"Damn, they tanked a full blast from my fire balls." The young Quarian looks up to nothing but the air shimmers a second later, revealing a person actually hovering in the air! It was a familiar female mage in a large white hat with a faint glowing green outline. "Stories of Spartans being durable are true...they are-"

"Back me up Vel!" Wulf raised then gripped her hammer.

"Harden Enforce," The large hat mage, Vel, chants as a glowing outline appears around Wulf. "Focus on the Spartans they're the-"

Her runic barrier flashes as Spartan Alice fires her large Gatling gun, forcing her to fly back.

"Douglas!" Jerome fires at the Mage Knight front liner as his fellow Spartan fires another rocket. Hitting her directly and exploding, but she doesn't fall.

"That won't work!" She growls as she charges at the Spartans with her hammer. The two jump to the side with their thrusters as she slams the ground, creating a shockwave.

"Flame Mallet!" Her hammer bursts into flames as she swings around her, preventing the Spartans from moving in.

Reegar watches as he slowly gets up and grips his weapon. He silently curses as he knows he can't get a clear shot and would be in the Spartans' way.

Jerome slides under a swing before delivering a punch then kicks the knight back. He jumps back as Douglas moves from behind, using his legs he swipes her off balance then punches her to the ground. She bounces to the side before rolling away then uses her hammer as support.

"Blaze vines!" Tendril like flames appear at Douglas' feet then ensnare him before he could move.

"Quit fooling around and finish them!" Vel yells despite being shot at by Alice. The sound of glass shattering followed as she was hit in the shoulder and screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

"Vel!" Wulf yelled as Alice drops her weapon and runs at a high speed. Using her thrusters as she jumps then catches the mage as both fall and land. A screen appears to indicate that Vel was out of the match, and Alice nodded towards Wulf indicating the mage was fine despite her wounds.

Jerome uses this distraction to renew his attack on the front liner as he takes out an object and throws it at her. Wulf ducks as it lands behind her then starts to glow brightly, it begins to pull her back as she struggles to resist.

The Spartan had thrown a Gravity Star! Reegar realized as Wulf cursed before bringing her hammer and hits the very weapon with it. As it exploded she is thrown to the side as Douglas, free from the vines, charged her then slams into her. He jumps on her back then pulls his pistol before rabidly firing at her hand, forcing her to let go of her weapon.

He kicks the weapon aside then stomps Wulf as she tried to throw him off and uses his weight to hold her down. He grabs and throws off her helmet before placing the pistol against her forehead.

"...Bang." Douglas says after a second as the Mage Knight grew still.

A screen appears to indicate that she's been eliminated.

"Damn, beaten by a Spartan...again," She mutters as she rubs her forehead as Douglas helps her up. "You guys aren't called the Demons of Leanbox for nothing..."

"Just doing our job ma'am," Jerome nodded as she gave him a thumbs up. "Alice, how's the other one?"

"Just a flesh wound nothing too serious," Alice reports as she sets a bandage on the wounded Vel's shoulder. "She'll be fine once healers take a look."

"You were deliberately aiming for my arms and legs," Vel mutters then winces as the bandage is set. "You saw my barrier weakening...good eye."

"Try not to strain your shoulder when moving," Alice advises as she stands up and brings out her Gatling gun. "We're only trained in basic patch up jobs, so if you make it worse I can't help."

"Hai..."

"Well Reegar," Said Quarian sees the approaching Wulf, with her helmet at her side. "Ya got lucky this time...damn Spartans...next time I'll get you."

"...Right," Was all he could say as he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Oh, and since you need to fight in a minute here," She pulls out then hands a small object to him. "Look me up when this is over, hate to be a stranger."

Reegar nodded as he places the object away, Wulf pats his shoulder then approaches Vel.

"'Kay Vel let's go, if we're far enough a transport will get us home," She says as she kneels with her back facing her friend. "So hop on."

"My shoulder is hit," The mage with a large mutters as she climbs on. "So don't go running like an oaf."

"Hang on tight then." Wulf puts on her helmet then carries Vel towards a seemingly random direction.

"Alright, we have seven minutes to complete our objective." Jerome says after a second gaining Reegar's attention. "Blue team and Lastimosa are still dealing with the other five opposing team members including the Shell Doll. Our Shell Doll should be here any second, be ready we have little time to-"

 _ **Thud!**_

The Spartans immediately raised their weapons on what was ahead of them, as a large shadow covers them. With crimson armor and long animal like ears, the Shell Doll stared at them before holding up a large sword.

Reegar nearly gulped as he gripped his weapon, ready to point and shoot when need.

"More Spartans?" A female voice echoes from the mechs speakers as it glanced at each of them. "And a Quarian? Huh, this should be interesting..."

"Scatter then attack," Jerome privately speaks on comms. "Reegar, we'll hold it off, get to the harvester and destroy it. We need to finish the mission."

"...Understood," The young Quarian says after a second, he wasn't equipped, experienced and/crazy enough to take on a mech.

"We'll cover you!" Alice fires her weapon at the mechs visor like eye.

"Go!" Douglas fires a rocket at the mechs hands.

Jerome says nothing as he drops his rife then takes out the object from his back. It unfolded as he aimed then fires a bright red laser at the mech ahead of him. It staggers the mech back as it impacts the side.

Not wanting to waste time, Reegar runs as he hears the sounds and stomps of the fight behind him.

He moved as fast as his legs can carry, jumping through the hole in the wall before breaking into a sprint. Less than a minute later he arrives at the harvester, it was unguarded as he moves up then opens fire on it. The shields flare as the energy bolts bolts make contact, holding strongly as he held down the trigger.

The rifle stops as warning signs flash of the weapon overheating.

"This isn't gonna work," He mutters as he lowers his weapon. "Need something to deal more damage..."

"Too bad you got nothing useful," Kal's body stiffen as an unknown distorted voice speaks. "You're not a Spartan so you can't brute force it down, and even though your a Quarian you can't hack it fast enough. Guess victory is smiling for Lady White Heart."

He looks to see the other Shell Doll hovering above him, it slowly landed as it brought out an energy sword.

"You're wondering how right now? Well it's obvious," The pilot of the mech speaks as it tilted its head. "I was alerted and forced to break my engagement harvester took damage."

By his ancestors he should have figured there be an alarm in place if the harvester started taking damage.

"So I'll make this quick, won't hurt much." He twirls his energy sword. "Hold still in the name of White Heart!"

Reegar blinks as time seemed to slow down, the sword was being raised and he won't be able to jump away in time. Yet his arm reached out towards the mech, the one armed with his grappling hook. Without thought he fires the hook, it soar across the air and hits the waist of the mech.

With great force he was pulled away as the energy sword came down and hit the ground. He grabs on to the mech then pulls out an ARC grenade, presses a button and stick its on the mech's lower abdomen. Then fires his hook shot again to force himself onto the ground as the grenade explodes.

Electrifying the mech as it staggers then drops to a knee.

"Damn!" The pilot screams as Reegar pulls out his charge rifle then takes aim. "You're-"

The rifle fires its laser and hits the back of the mech, doing little visible damage. The Shell Doll quickly stands then slashes at the Quarian, Reegar fires his grappling hook and narrowly avoids the blade. He pulls out another grenade and throws it. The mech slashes at it in mid air and detonates it safely while becoming vulnerable for a brief second.

Reegar fires his grappling hook once more but the mech's free hand intercepts it and grabs hold of the wire. The young Quarian curses as he's pulled upward into the air then dangles helplessly. He drops his charge rifle as he tries to disengage the hook but is shook by the mech.

"Sorry, but you lost!" He can practically hear the pilot grin as he was pulled closer to the mech's head.

"...Not...yet..." He mutters as he takes out his last grenade and tosses it at the glowing visor like eye.

"What the-" The pilot couldn't react fast enough as the grenade attaches to the visor and explodes a second later. Short circuiting it as it staggers back and lowers it arms.

"The main monitor!" Reegar ignores the pilot as he grabs his data knife, since it wouldn't cut the wire fast enough, he stabs it into the gantlet. The device short circuits as the wire is ejected and he free falls to the ground...hard.

"...Kellah, what is with me falling today..." He groans as he sits up, he tries to stand but stumbles as his legs fail to keep him steady. "...Leg's likely bruised...maybe broken..."

"Dammit!" The Shell Doll's head looked in his general direction but the visor like eye flickered and appeared damage. "I'm-"

"Engaging hostile mech!" A synthetic voice announces as missiles impact the mech, forcing it back as a unrecognizable Titan model lands in front of Reegar.

"Not bad Reegar," The young Quarian hears Captain Lastimosa's voice as the new mech pulls out a large thin sword. "Stay down, you've done enough. Blue Team complete the objective, I'll finish this. BT let's go!"

The new mech, BT?, charges the damaged Shell Doll whom swings wildly. The Titan moves to the side as it parries the hit then two sub arms rise from its back and fires several missiles. The Shell Doll is pushed back before it slashes once more before being blocked by the Ttian's blade.

"Didn't see this Titan before...must've called it in." The pilot growls as both jump back and take different stances. "Doesn't matter, this match is White Heart's!"

"Burst Core ready." BT lowers its blade as it charges the hostile mech then vanishes as the air rippled.

"Burst Core, and that was a Phase Dash! Similar to RoNin huh." The Shell Doll glances around then performs a spinning kick. "Nothing? Where are you!?"

"Activating Burst Core." BT appears farther away while holding a different weapon, a rifle. "Firing all weapons."

"What the-" The hostile mech is pelleted by automatic fire, the rounds were doing visible damage to the machine. Forcing it to stagger back as it parts of it break, raising its hands in a futile attempt to protect itself. Missiles are fired and overwhelm the mech as the Titan dropped its weapon then charged.

It vanishes then appears in front of the Shell Doll with its blade out, then slices at a rapid pace. It damages then cuts off a leg before kicking it down to the ground.

"No I can't fail Lady White Heart...NONONONO!" The pilot panics as the Titan approaches the head, reverses grips the blade and stabs through the head. The pilot screams as a screen appears to indicate the pilot was defeated and eliminated.

"...Keelah," Reegar says then watches as the Titan looked at the harvester which suddenly exploded from the bottom up. The snapping and groaning of metal echoes the area as it collapses under its weight. Creating a large debris of smoke and fire.

 **And with that explosive finish...the match goes to LEANBOX! They advance to the next round!**

The young Quarian releases a breath he was holding as the new Titan approaches and kneels before him. Its hatch opens and Captain Lastimosa drops down in front of him.

"You alright there Reegar?" The Captain asks as he helps him stand up.

"Other than a likely injured leg, and a soon to be sore body...just fine sir." Kal says as he helped to keep himself standing.

"Requested pick up by pelican drop ship," The titan speaks as it looked at them with its single eye. "Will arrive in two minutes."

"Thanks BT," Captain Lastimosa nodded at the mech. "This is BT, my partner. As you can see he's a new model of Titan. Leanbox's very best."

"Greeting Kal'Reegar," The mech blinks at him. "I am a Vanguard Class Titan, designated as BT-7274. You may call me BT."

"...Hello, BT." Reegar says after a second. While he was a bit more...open minded on the fact that humans use AIs, it's a strange experience actually talking to one.

"Right before I forget," Captain Lastimosa reaches then holds something out to Reegar. It was piece of metal attached to a chain, he recognized it as a dog tag.

"Huh, what is..." The young Quarian grabs hold and examines the tags. "Tai...Lastimosa, these are yours..."

"Consider it an invitation to become a full fledged pilot." The Captain explains as he nodded. "Want you to hold on to it for now then give back when you get you kit and Titan."

"...Wait, what!?"

"Captain Lastimosa has been evaluating the Quarian volunteers for candidates to become a pilot," BT explains as it blinks. "Out of twenty-five selected candidates, he deemed you had the most qualifications. Congratulations."

"Qualifications?"

"You were able to out last and deal with things that regular soldiers lose too." Captain Lastimosa says as he shrugged. "Plus you get a bit creative when things get bad. With the right training you'd be a good pilot. So, any answers?"

"Sir, I...this a bit sudden, wouldn't the Admiralty-"

"Higher ups are in talks with them," The young Quairan was cut off. "They are interested but are hesitant since partnering with an AI controlled Titan is a part of being a pilot. Whether or they'll agree to it remains to be seen. Still until then, might as well learn what you can. Its up to you to decide, so if you need it take some time to think about it."

Reegar says nothing as he stares at the dog tag, he grips the item then puts away. Then watches as a pelican transport appears and descends to their area.

All and all...this has been a rather intense and interesting day.

* * *

""Hey, what's going on!?" Neptune asks as she skips into the hanger bay. "The author barely remembered to do this part!"

"Um," One Planeptune soldier nods in respect before directing her deeper into hanger. "One patrol found these two stowaways hiding in the cargo hold, looked like they hiding there since we left. They claim to know you personally, but we cannot verify as of right now. Though they should be familiar..."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You'll see for yourself ma'am." The soldiers gestures to a group of soldiers surrounding two individuals. That looked very familiar to-

"Nepu! Dengekiko!? Famitsu!?" Neptune ignores the build up reveal as she approaches the two reporters. "What you doing here!?"

"Oh, Lady Purple Heart," Dengekiko smiles at the CPU. "My trusted sources were right you are here!"

"As were mine," Famitsu speaks as well. "They claimed you were traveling to Tuchanka and checking the data from a nearby terminal confirmed it!"

"Which got us caught..." Dengekiko states.

"Okay, so why exactly are you here?"

"Why to get an exclusive interview!" Famitsu says a matter of factly. "It's not every day that a CPU skips the War:Games and travels to a Demilitarized Zone of another nation's. Especially incognito."

"Pretty much except I'm the one getting the scoop." Dengekiko 'lightly' pushes Famitsu to the side.

"Oi, don't fight again, you're standing in front of a goddess!" A Planeptune soldier yell stops the two from going at each other, there was a Sargent insignia on her armor. "Apologies ma'am, what should we do with them? We can place them on watch in the brig."

"Which is better than cardboard boxes..." Dengekiko mutters. "How can **_he_** manage to do that for hours on end..."

"Hmm," Neptune tilted her head for a second then shrugged. "Nah it's cool, they can tag along. We actually need them."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, this was all Plutie's idea," Neptune winks in a playful manner as she smiles. "She's planning to make new friends and I'm helping with that idea. She also wants done live, so good thing you came along."

"...Lady Iris Heart planned this?" Famitsu asks, yet there was a sign of...concern in her voice.

"Yep, and you can interview her all you want when it's done." Neptune nodded. "But not right now cause she's sleeping, and _no one_ wants to interrupt her."

"R-right, we'll stay out of your way as you work." Dengekiko stutters out as she shook her head.

"Since that settles that," The sergeant motions other two soldiers to move. "They'll escort you to temporary quarters. Since this is a silent op, for the safety of our people and CPUs' operation. The standard media black out rules apply, understood? Good, follow those two."

The two reporters nodded as they were escorted out.

"Ma'am," The sergeant say after a second. "I know it isn't my pay grade to ask but, why do we need those two? Don't we have our own network that broadcast to every possible receiver in Planeptune turf?"

"Well the author doesn't plan for Planeptune to see it," Nep answers nonchalantly as she stretches then yawns. "Can't say anymore cause spoilers and La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. Wait...why am I saying that!? Dang it, author that's lonely Noire's line to say when asked to name her friends! Now the following omake has lost some fun for the readers..."

"Um, okay. Have a good night ma'am." The sergeant politely leaves Neptune to her own.

...

All while another stone was set in place, slowly building into a new foundation.

* * *

 **Short Omake** : _**NEXT TIME ON HYPERMASS DIMEFFECT REBIRTH AMONG THE STARS**_

Nepgear: Um, weren't we supposed to get screen time?

Ram: Yeah, some of the readers have been asking. They want to see the candidates! So what's the hold up dumbface!

Rom: It would be nice...to have some build in character.

Uni: Seriously all of us have only a combine total of less than ten scenes. And most of those were from other character's views!

Blanc: Don't worry, you'll have your moments soon enough. There are other characters that need screen time as well.

Alison Shep: Yeah, like my little brother, he's gonna be next and it's gonna be-

IF: Hey, you're not supposed to be in the preview!

Alison Shep: Ow, hey quit pulling!

Blanc: Anyway, time to read the preview for the next chapter.

Nepgear, Uni, Ram, Rom: Next time on Hypermass Dimeffect Rebirth Among the Stars. Next round continues, Land of Purple Progress versus Land of Black Regality. Who will claim victory? Nepgear's Will or Uni's Determination? Demon of the Past or Lion of the Future? All while a hidden project is finally revealed!

Uni: Huh? Lion of the future? What the heck is the author getting at?

Nepgear: Demon of the past...I...understand what the author is thinking of...I guess it's time.

Uni: Nepgear?

Nepgear: It's nothing right now but, it'll be explained soon.

?: Soon, Lastation shall see the day of when machines learn to walk _**upright!**_

Neptune: Um, author, that was a poor attempt at a cheap reference and hint.

?: Wait, what is this...feeling...such a lust...for pudding! Whooo!?

Noire: ...Really? This person isn't even in the story! This is wasting lines!

Neptune: Hidden project is finally revealed? So will Lonely Heart finally explain what Nep Jr. has been working on?

Noire: Quit the joking. But...maybe, still...it'll finally be time...La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo will finally be seen throughout Gamindustri!

* * *

 **A/N: Phew that was a bit of a grind to go through...but I finally manage to finish this.**

 **Hopefully the matches were alright, cause I kinda got stuck with a few of the parts in them. Which had to be rewritten in order to make work out decently. Not really that good with fight scenes, still an amateur here. Again, hopefully it was entertaining.**

 **As well as the Shell Dolls being decent, cause I've only read and watch playthroughs on Xenoblade Chronicles X. Never personally played it unfortunately, so I had to fiddle with things a bit in order to make the mechs fit in more with the type of tech Lowee uses.**

 **That said, read, review, or find a better than this one. There are plenty of them out there, just need to look. Or take a chance and start your own, the choice is yours.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **jmspikey : Heh, it is and isn't in so many levels. **

**Lyrista : Perhaps, but remember to never underestimate Arfoire and her creativeness. Baring the fact that she became an Eggplant farmer that one time...after a rather desperate idea to take done Neptune. Still...never underestimate her...much.**

 **XsnakesforeverX : Thanks I was worried the Omake was a bit too long. **

**Hopefully soon enough we'll see what Nep and Plutia end up doing, as the time limit Wrex had has run out.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn : Thanks! While I can't make the entire thing cannon, some of aspects may be seen in the future. **

**UltraZeta120 : Hopefully you gotten better by this point.**

 **Heh, good to know that happen, thank you!**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Good luck to you if you decide to write a Neptunia Mass Effect crossover, more Nep fics the merrier. **

**Sadly I couldn't do a Halloween Omake, but the Wrex owning a body pillow has given me some ideas...okay that sounded a little weird. I mean an idea NOT involving a body pillow...hopefully. Still working it out so it'll be awhile before it's show.**

 **UNSC KYP: YES! I FINALLY MADE IT TO THE TOP!**

 ***From Cellphone.***

 **Histoire: Oh, you manage to complete on normal difficulty on this run!**

 **UNSC KYP: Huh...normal?**

 **Histoire: Yes, to complete the quest you must run the tower _three_ times. On _three_ different difficulties, Normal, Hard, and Super Insane. **

**IF: And you can't escape the tower once you complete the first run...and if you lose all HP the level is reset. It's like Nep Souls...so good luck!**

 **UNSC KYP: IF, why did you give this quest!?**

 **IF: You said you wanted the hardest quest, and this was available.**

 **Raiden312: So get going! We're rooting for you and watching...plus we kinda betted to see how far you'd make it. So we're milking this bit for what's it worth.**

 **Garrus: One hundred he makes past level four, even though those steel dogoo are on fire for some reason. Wait, is that Napalm!?**

 **Alison Shep: He won't make it past the Rival Mechs on level fifty, they got chainsaw swords...chainsaw swords! So three hundred.**

 **Histoire: This isn't appropriate at all. (7-7) But...place three thousand he makes to level ninety nine.**

 **UNSC KYP: Et tu Histy!?**

 **Neptune: Come on you'll be fine by the time the next chapter comes out...probably. Hmm, one million he clears it all cause plot armor!**

 **Raiden312: Don't spoil the fun!**

 **UNSC KYP: This is gonna happen no matter what? So when do I begin?**

 **Raiden312: Right now, mind the drop.**

 ***Trap door opens and UNSC KYP falls all the way to the first floor. Before being saved by several huge Dogoo.***

 **UNSC KYP: Here we go again! *Pulls out flamethrower***

 **jlchrist : Heh, the hive enjoys the new additions. **

**Touhoufanatic : Thanks, hope it'll be worth the wait. **

**Guest Quest : 1. It doesn't happen much, but the other platform is another matter entirely.**

 **2\. Shoot, didn't realize it, really gotta fix that and pay better attention. Thank you for pointing them out.**

 **3\. Some societies have their own legends of monsters, so I decided to play a bit with the ancient Krogan ones. They weren't calling Wrex a monster entirely for taking territory and females, it also involved the fact that Wrex has abilities no other known Krogan currently has. Which puts him in a high position, threatening other clans' territories and females regardless if Wrex wants them or not. Especially since Krogan have very strong territorial instincts, so while the more 'level headed' Krogan ally with Wrex. The 'warlike' ones will target him for the threat that he is, and since he holds abilities never seen, it's possible to see him as a monster among his kind.**

 **And contrary to how they can be portrayed, Krogan do hold fears to a few things. Example being the Queen of Thresher Maws Klaros, but it can be argued that the Krogan are smart to not mess with something of that size. The other is having their head plate broken, with a simple knife as explained by Zaeed. Apparently it hurts a lot and they hold an unspoken fear of it.**

 **Anyway, hopefully that explains it...if not then say so I can try to better clarify what I mean.**

 **4\. Spartan Linda is a character from the Halo games and books, she's a spartan that is** _very_ _good_ **with a sniper rifle. But since she has the same name as Underling I tried to differentiate her by putting Spartan first and Linda second.**

 **5\. Oh, she will have the same colors when she transforms.**

 **6\. Those are good questions, but unfortunately I cannot answer any on them at this time. Though I am thinking of something with Reaper origins, or just leave it a mystery cause I don't I can do much better. But still, I won't go the red, blue, green endings route, it never made much sense at all in my opinion.**

 **7\. Hah, I can see this as an Omake, but not as an actual thing. Still, interesting idea.**

 **8\. I don't know enough about the various gaming companies to make an decent Maker character. Could try Bioware, but I doubt I'll do them right. Not a bad idea though, but need to give it better thought.**

 **9\. You know I'm still surprised by how many reviews, favorites and follows this fic received. Literally didn't expect this many, still it is an interesting thought yes. But regardless of the number, I'll continue with this story and finish it.**

 **10\. Yes and no, sometimes it's delayed other times it's instant it depends. They're usually up within a thirty-six hour window.**

 **Golbez4 : Heh, it has, that it has.**

 **Celestia's Paladin : Yep, they are not up to any good. **

**And yes, a subtler one may likely be canon.**

 **Saber Knigh** t **: I still think it's vague as a prologue with enough to hopefully explain some bits but everything else is an unknown thing.**

 **Guest : I understand how it's OOC for Balak's character, as he is a proud Batarian through and through. But there is a reason for it, hopefully a decently explained one. Though yes, I'm doing my best to keep characters as themselves, even though there is influence from the Neptunia aspect of the fic. Which may affect some character's actions and behavior somewhat, hopefully not too much. **

**Braxite : I can understand why people can be rather...passionate about the Sub and Dubs thing as a whole. Your opinions are your own and that is that. All I ask is to be civil with others with different opinions, and just move on from this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both belong to their respective owners. Same applies to other series mentioned, referenced, or used.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Important Announcement in A/N.**

 **Overdue and Unfortunately short Chapter is rated P for... _Plutia_...**

 **Mercy to those that dare cross her.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Blanc silently stares as the screen repeats the act of the unknown Titan stabbing its blade into the Shell Doll's head.

One of her Shell Dolls, _designed_ to defeat monsters **_and_** counter Titans. One of the many brain children conceived by her best mages and scientists. Who have worked tirelessly to perfect the combination of formulas of science with the wonders of magic. All this progress made for Lowee to receive new strength and stand on the shoulders of giants.

So...HOW THE FUCK DID THIS NEW TITAN AND A RANDOM QUARIAN BEAT IT!?

'Silently' the CPU growls as the handles of her seat groan. Threatening to snap as her fingers create small indents against the material of the handles. She's doing her best not to openly curse at the resulting loss, this was supposed to be the next step for her nation and people!

"...Wow...that was so cool!" Ram cheers as Rom nods along side her twin.

"That was amazing! They were able to out maneuver and beat them!" Nepgear nods as Uni raised an eyebrow at the outcome.

"An acceptable outcome," Noire comments as she crossed her arms. The replay freezes with the Titan looking at the harvester as it exploded, with the single glowing eye unblinking. "Though this new Titan..."

"Yay!" Peashy cheers as she jumps up and down. "We won!"

"Hm, despite facing impossible odds," Blanc can **_hear_** the smile forming on Thunder Tits' face. "My Spartans, and Titan Pilots along with a new friend were more than capable of winning."

Breathing quietly she rubs her forehead before looking at the Green CPU.

"And thus Leanbox advances for this year's event," Vert pats her little sister's head before bringing up a small screen for her to rewatch. "Thanks to new allies and model of a Titan."

"What is it though?" Nepgear eagerly asks, gaining everyone's attention. "It's sleek and meant for speed, yet it was using different abilities! One from RoNin!"

"A new generation of Titan, designation Vanguard Class." Thunder Tits answers as her smile grew. "One of two new models soon to be introduced into Leanbox's Military. The Vanguard Class is designed for armed reconnaissance for special forces units. While another _similar_ model, known as Monarch Class is designed for combat and adaptability. However the specialty of Vanguard is being able to use the abilities of another Titan, thus creating a factor of unpredictability while increasing survivability."

"That's amazing!" Nepgear beams as stars seem to shine in her eyes. "Titans are incredibly strong but if you understand its class with the extent of their abilities you can handle them fairly easily."

"But this new one surprises you as it can use both its own and another set of special moves!" Ram nodded in understanding.

"Like being able to fly like a NorthStar." Rom gives an example.

"Awesome!" Peashy jumps as her screen replays the Titan's fight, right on the moment the mech unleashes all it's firepower.

"Huh, maybe these new models can actually put up a fight," Noire titled her head as she stares at her own screen displaying a still image of the mech. "I mean, my Alloy Cogs were able to finish those three outdated models in less than a minute."

"That was five years ago," Vert rested her head on her hand. "We've made significant strides since then, though you assume to win the upcoming matches?"

"Of cour-"

Ignoring whatever response was made Blanc stands from her seat and walks out of the room.

"B-Blanc?" Rom speaks as the CPU kept walking.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Ram shouts as the elder sister steps out the door.

Sighing, Blanc walks down a walkway while pulling out a phone before pressing a few buttons.

"Ah," The familiar voice of Veronika, one of her head scientists, reaches her ears. "I was expecting your call."

"...How are the pilots? Any injuries?"

"Doing well physically, there were no real injuries, at worst there was only minor bruising. The cockpits are as well protected as intended."

"Alright...what the hell happened Veronika!?" Blanc bluntly demands as she continues to walk, ignoring any basilicom personal or guards that look in the other direction as she yelled. "How did the Shell Dolls lose!?"

"Two reasons, one they're still prototypes and we only had the light types available for today's event. The match's outcome would've been different if the medium and heavy type had been available. Between the two they have stronger armor; weapons, shields and greater resistance to elements at the cost of speed. Despite the unfortunate loss...we've gained a large amount of data from these matches. From there we can work to fix any issues or future problems with the mechs. All in all, this was productive for us, at least in terms of research."

"Still didn't win us the match," Blanc grumbles before taking a breath. "And the second reason?"

"The pilots aren't fully 'in tune' with them so to speak," There was a loud crunch on the other end, she was eating her wing shaped jerky again. "Even with the training they have, it'll take time to adapt to the new interface and control scheme, longer when in actual combat. Oh, and said pilots _deeply_ apologize for their loss, while asking for forgiveness by willingness to accept _any_ punishment deemed necessary. They really wanted to deliver this win to you..."

"The hell are those pilots thinking!?" Sure Blanc's known to have a bit of a temper, but she isn't like Plu-Iris Heart!

"...They did their best," The CPU sighs after a second, or maybe a minute or two, feeling her anger subside a _little_ as she rubs her head. "We underestimated the chance of Thundertits showing off new Titans. Tell them to learn from this loss, because next time, we won't give them any chance!"

"Understood, my team will continue to analyze the data and make changes when needed. If all goes well Shell Dolls will fully be a part of Lowee's military within the year."

"Just don't go overboard, I don't want to end up like Planeptune and replace most of our vehicles with mechs."

"Yes, they phased out conventional tanks, siege vehicles, armored personal carriers, even non-space based fighters for mecha. There are even _rumors_ that they'll design frigates that can transform into mechs. I believe it might've been Purple Sister's idea, the Mother of Geardums I mean."

"Hm, wouldn't be surprising, send me the reports later." Blanc nods before saying her goodbyes then ends the call. Silently she grips her phone before letting out a puff of air as she stops walking. Ahead of her was a window displaying the view of the world outside. The green grass shined brightly for only a few miles, before the rocky barren life of Elysium's original surface remained dark, creating an alluring yet wondrous sight.

Though it would be but a few years before every corner of this world is filled with life.

"Heh, Shares really are convenient..."

"Blanc!" The CPU in white turns to see her sisters running up to her. "There you are!"

"Rom, Ram?" Raising a brow the elder sister approaches them as they stop ahead of her.

"You left...without saying anything." Rom explains as pressed her hands together. "We were worried..."

"Yeah, you can't just storm off like that!" Ram narrows her eyes as she places her hands on her sides. "I mean, I guess it's because we lost but who cares! We'll get them next time!"

"Yeah...next time we'll win!" Rom nodded with her sister.

Quietly the CPU in white stares at her little sisters then slowly smiles.

"Sorry," She softly says as she places her arms around them. "I had an important call to make, I didn't mean to worry the both of you."

"Ah, and here I thought I'd gone a little far." She sees Vert, by herself, approaching them. "Seems that wasn't necessary, that aside due to the damage sustained in the arenas, today's events will come to a close for repairs or preparation. As well as 5pb singing as the day's events come to an end. I doubt any of you wish to miss it..."

"5pb's singing!?" Ram widens her eyes before grabbing her twin and elder sister's hands. "Come on Rom, Blanc! I don't want to miss a second!"

"...Go on ahead," Blanc instructs as Ram lets go and stares at her. "I'll be right behind you."

"...Okay," Ram nodded after a bit then takes Rom's hand. "Come on Rom!"

"...Right," Rom nods a second later as the two run past the Green CPU. Who smiles as she walks and stands in front of her fellow CPU.

"Now then-"

"Don't get me wrong Thunder Tits," Blanc narrows her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I'm still pissed at the fact my forces took a bad hit. Just know next time we're crushing you with everything we got. Your shiny new Titans won't have a chance."

"...I look forward to it, though..." Titling her head there was a smug glint in her eyes. "This means you don't expect to win the upcoming exhibition match."

"Heh, Rom and Ram will put up a fight and make Lowee proud."

"As will my _Little Sister,_ the concert should be starting, shall we depart?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Fascinating..." Tevos found herself whispering as the idol known as 5pb. sings and dances gracefully. Almost in a way that'll impress most Asari musicians as her voice is enhanced by the instruments playing in the background.

Near her, Valren watches as the idol stands and dances on something akin to a holographic platform yet it appeared to be solid despite being transparent. No doubt trying to hypothesize what made said platform, it's possible power source, and how to replicate it.

 _That or he's enjoying the music as well._ Another part of her mischievously suggests as her fellow councilor blinks when the idol jumps then lands on another appearing platform. Simultaneously in synch with the beats as she sings her song.

Sparatus, as she'd expected, was doing his best to ignore the music and watches the fighters that fly around the idol. Somehow acting as backup dancers by performing various maneuvers in the air at fast speeds with a trial of smoke behind them. While simultaneously avoiding one another and the idol as they pass over each other.

No doubt he's attempting to visualize possible scenarios with these fighters if they're actually in use by the Leanbox military. It's certainly possible but it'll only show potential maneuvers as the fighters appeared to be unarmed.

"As always," Ambassador Del Rio speaks as the idol finishes her song and gracefully waves to her audience before winking. "5pb. is representing the very best Leanbox has to offer."

"Yes, she is very talented," Tevos says as the idol gives one last wave before the holographic platform pulls her away from the camera's view. "Certainly popular among the maidens these days, as her music is rather new and unique."

"Oh, you speak as if you listen to it often." Ambassador Kurtiss says as she adjusts her eye wear.

"I admit I listened to a song or two," The Asari smiles as she gained a glance from her fellow councilors. "Out of curiosity of the latest trend of the young Maidens. It is good to see it is, an appropriate one."

"Thank you 5pb. for that magnificent performance," The voice of CPU Green Heart interrupts any response as it echoed throughout the theater like room. "My and Gamindustri's utmost gratitude for those that have participated in these matches. With this outcome the first day of the annual War:Games comes to a close. But do not fret, for on the morrow an exciting match shall take place! Till then...farewell."

With a graceful and _somehow_ alluring bow, the feed switches to a random pair of human announcers, who start recapping the events of the matches.

"And that ends all of the events for today," Ambassador Udina rises from his seat as the human announcers were put on mute. "We thank you, Councilors, for accepting our invitation.

"We hope you'll join us again for tomorrow's events." Ambassador Kudelia speaks as she rises from her seat.

"As stated by Lady Green Heart herself," Ambassador Del Rio speaks yet doesn't rise. "It will be rather exciting to watch, as it is between Udina and Kudelia's respective nations."

"A rather polite way of saying their established 'rumored' rivalry gives way to **_extremely_** ' _competitive'_ matches." Kurtiss explains as she crosses her arms. "That often leave arenas unrecognizable, due to the fierce participants. Giving way to excitement and entertainment for the audience watching them."

"Rumors of Lastation 'supposed' rivalry are simply unfounded. As well as _**any** suggestions_ of Lady Black Heart's social life and **_'obsession'_** for Lady Purple Heart." The Lastation Ambassador drones out in a tone indicating he's done this many times.

With that the simple matter of saying goodbye was done, Tevos with the others leave the building and board their private shuttle.

"Pilot," Valren speaks as he taps at his Omni-tool. "Take the scenic route, then head for the chambers."

There was a beep of acknowledgment before his Omni-tool powers down, giving the Councilors needed privacy.

"Spirits," Sparatus speaks first as he leaned back in his seat. "Those mechs from Lowee...they'd be a nightmare for any normal foot soldier to face. Even conventional tanks and aircraft would have trouble."

"Highly advance in movement with options of transformation and capable of flight." Valren nods in agreement. "Very maneuverable with large range of tactics and potential weaponry, it appears those might have been prototypes."

"Perhaps given the appearance of basic weaponry." Sparatus' mandibles twitched. "But these could've been basic models by their standards, as that unknown Titan model and likely special forces unit with that Quarian were able to defeat them. Either way..."

"They're outpacing us at even greater levels then we've seen or can anticipate." Tevos states as she crosses her arms. "We hold little means of catching up...The Citadel Council is no longer..."

"The sole dominant force in the galaxy as a new challenger has arisen." Sparatus finishes. "One with indefinite potential to win should any conflict arise."

For so long they existed, the Citadel Council was believed to be at the height of technological and galactic power. Only outranked by their predecessors, the Protheans, whom they believe to have created the Mass Relays and the Citadel itself long before.

Tevos wasn't under any illusions, despite being around for millennia, the Citadel Council has been out ranked in terms of technology by a newcomer. A newcomer that's only been space faring for a fraction of a fraction of that time. Whom chose a different path to what the rest of the galaxy had taken, leading to new previously un-thought of concepts.

Alternate forms of FTL; use of energy from possibly naturally harvested or artificially created crystals, unique forms of entertainment crafted from their technology, different designs for ships and architecture, each stemming from a different nation's philosophy.

Yet despite said differences, they are capable of coexisting with each other.

Truly impressive...and eye opening.

"Which brings me to this," Valren says after a second of silence. "While we've been focusing on the humans, there has been developments within the Krogan homeworld."

"Another Warlord gaining too much power and attempting to build a dreadnought... _again_?" Sparatus mutters the last part as this has happened many times. "Though the fact you're mentioning this means it's important."

"Correct, through a period of six months, reports came in about various conflicts happening within the planet." The Salarian councilor explains. "At first it appeared as standard skirmishes among clans. Then over a few weeks ago a majority of the major and minor number clans have formed an alliance with each other. Nearly uniting the entire world under the influence of a single clan, specifically a single Krogan being the cause of it."

"That's...concerning...to say the least." Tevos found herself saying.

"Yes," Sparatus agreed. "It's one thing if a dozen clans started organizing, but you say it's almost _all_ of them? This...while technically the Krogan are _allowed_ to retain their own self-governance even after the Rebellions..."

"It is the fact that the previous Council relied on their nature to not become so organized again," Tevos states as she nodded. "Likely out of a vain hope to not further deal with the Krogan after the deployment of the Genophage. But now..."

"...With the arrival of the humans, _how_ they arrived," The Turian's mandibles twitch. "It's likely spurred them into action once more, and the fact we're hearing this means this Warlord hasn't doing anything to warrant the appropriate response."

"Unfortunately yes," Valren Omni-tool activates. "According to what little intelligence we have a Warlord, by the name of Urdnot Wrex, had returned to Tuchanka after being a mercenary for a time. This Warlord regained control of his clan then began engaging with other clans, either from alliance or other means. All within the course of six months...we hold little information how. Or even the reason why he returned to his homeworld after at least a few centuries. Though it is likely due to recent events..."

"Which eventually led to the situation now," Tevos crosses her arms. "As the event progresses, we need to keep our eye on the developing situation with the Krogan. While I doubt this will lead to another rebellion, a large number of _aggressive_ Krogan can certainly cause damage on a Galactic scale."

"There is a chance this Warlord is bidding his time to take action," Sparatus speculates as his mandibles clicked. "He likely knows if he does something out of line, we'll take action. Though for stance purposes we need to send a message that we're very aware of him and a reminder of the Council's authority."

"We cannot launch any preemptive action," Tevos reminds them. "It'll definitely provoke the Krogan, and gain unwanted attention from _another_ faction. Otherwise it can be easily used against us by means of propaganda and bad publicity. As they're exceptionally well versed in it..."

"Increase in routine patrols along the DMZ," Valren suggests as he types into his Omni-tool. "More than enough to send appropriate message, while ensuring that should anything happen a quick reaction fleet would be able to respond."

"Let's hope it goes unneeded," Tevos whispers to herself before silently shaking her head. "That said, how is progress of the Spectres?"

"Poorly," Valren replies. "Any that attempt to apply into the 'Guild' are denied for various reasons, from 'unfit' credentials to lacking the 'true potential'. The former happening when a Spectre tried to enter with a false identity and was discovered then rejected. The latter happened when a Spectre applied with his real identity and status."

"Strangely, this led to them being evaluated by a 'Guild Agent'," He continues. "Then after evaluation, despite completing 'quest's' objective and following instructions, the Agent failed the Spectre. Citing that they lack the 'true potential of an Agent.' As well as to try again another time when they have 'understanding' with little explanation on what that meant..."

"Rumors of a strict test were true then, _barring rumors of the Guild accepting Volus and Elcor rather easily._ " Tevos whispers the last bit before narrowing her eyes. "It'd wouldn't be surprising, but to reject all applicants that were Spectres? Something isn't quite right..."

"STG have not detected any attempts to hack into Citadel databases." Valren nodded in understanding. "If there are any, then they're highly sophisticated in programs and data manipulation. As any attempts to enter their networks lead to dead ends...and other 'things'."

"What do you mean by other 'things'?" Sparatus asks curiously.

"...Somehow whenever STG operatives attempt to access the networks..." The Salarian starts off. "They're sometimes redirected to various sites that often contain content that is...pornographic in nature. While it contained...useful information on various human mating rituals...it was more or less meant as a 'joke'... _and annoyance_."

Tevos raised an eyebrow, curiously wondering the _content_ said sites...for educational purposes of course. _Though how many mating rituals do they have?_

"However it doesn't end with that," He brings up something from his Omni-tool. "There were hidden packets of data that weren't as strong as the ones protecting the network. Believing to be a vulnerability the operatives were able to move past the encryption..."

"Judging from what you said earlier it wasn't a way in..." Tevos states as she rested a palm against her cheek.

"Correct, it instead was a piece of a hidden message..." Pressing a button a holographic display appears from the Omni-tool. "Here's the untranslated version of the first part."

' _Hey..._ '

"Isn't that a greeting among humans?" Sparatus narrowed his eyes at the displayed text.

"Yes, with it was a trail to other pieces, each progressively harder to unlock than the last. This is what we have so far."

' _Hey..Did you know...CPU Purple Heart..._ '

"Something about CPU Purple Heart?" Tevos widens her eyes at the display. "But this is strange...why are there hidden messages and what do they have to do with the CPU?"

"Unknown as of this moment," Valren closes his Omni-tool then crosses his arms. "Much speculation, but no real answer. Currently operatives are looking for more of the hidden messages to decipher. We _will_ find them."

"This could be related to why the CPU wasn't at today's event." Sparatus speculates as he crosses his arms. "As the Ambassadors claimed that she had a 'personal errand' to run and would miss the War:Games entirely. Though Valren, by any chance could this be a trap of some sort?"

"Already checked with various methods," He answers. "None detected anything that appeared as a virus or malware or any other malicious program. In time, we'll find the rest of the message to understand the true meaning of it."

"Well until then," Tevos nods. "We should continue on with the event. Shall we return to the Human Embassy tomorrow?"

"Agreed." All three nodded as the shuttle continued to make it's way to the Citadel Tower.

The next day was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

As that was happening...

"They're late," Wrex mutters as he crosses his arms. "Should be here by now."

Feeling the urge to tap his foot, for some reason, the Battlemaster huffed as he stares out at an open desert. A light storm was breezing around with the occasional thunder echoing from the clouds above. While it might have the usual amount of radiation that spreads around an area, it isn't that much of a problem.

The deadline for him has passed, and he's manage to nearly gain most of the following from the clans of Tuchanka. An impossible task actually achieved in such a short time span...happened too quickly. He wouldn't be surprised if that Council's been watching his actions.

"Won't be long for them to reinforce their 'peacekeeping' forces," He mutters before shaking his head. They're likely planning to have him be in an 'accident' or bomb him from orbit if they as so much as think he's doing something stupid. Either that or have another Krogan rebellion or uprising.

Still even then he had received word from his contact that Plutia was on her way. One given to him by Planeptune's military, some kind of spy unit with the name of 'Ninja'.

Thunder roars as the storm's winds begin to whole across the open desert. This was the area they were supposed to meet. Wrex picked it out because the storms provide good cover for any ships interested in landing. Mainly for smugglers or other groups that don't want to be spotted by the battle stations of the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission(CDEM) orbiting Tuchanka. As they somehow managed to get past their patrols in the DMZ.

"Storm's picking up," He states as the wind howls around him. "Won't be long before it makes landing a pain in the ass."

Narrowing his eyes, he smiles as the sands shift, but in the opposite direction of the wind.

"Finally..." He says as the air shifts in a weird pattern. Then, somehow, the bottom half of a ship appears, it was around the size of a cruiser yet only lower half is visible. They're using some kind of cloak the Salarians would drool for.

A purple colored corvette sized ship lowers itself from the 'cruiser' and heads towards him. It was around twenty to twenty-five meters in length, and had no visible armaments on the outside. Though it wouldn't surprise him if there some 'neat' weapons hidden inside of it.

Slowly the cruiser's cloak covers the ship then disappears from view. Still likely there as the corvette hovers then lands a short distance away. A side door opens before several armored humans step out and watch over the area with different variety of weapons. He even sees one holding a bow of some kind, with overly large arrows.

Something flies from a human's back as they knelt, a drone, before checking their arm. For a minute, as the drone flew in a circle, they glance around as they made silent gestures to others before nodding to each other. The drone returns to the human's back as they give a thumbs up to the ship. Most likely checking the levels of radiation or other contaminants in the area, which is practically little around here minus the occasional storm.

So it means they're affected by radiation like most other races in the galaxy. Good to know though it means he won't be able to share a drink of Ryncol with-

"Wrexy!" He hears _her_ as she runs out and waves at him. Looking no different from the last time he saw her. Her odd attire moved with the wind as she ran across the sand. Behind her another armored human, with a rifle holstered on his back, was pacing himself, mindfully keeping his distance.

"Plutia." He greets with a smile as she stops in front of him and smiles. "Good to see you again."

"Did you keep our promise?" She asks, somehow sounding excited yet sleepy.

"Most of the clans are working with Urdnot," He gets to the point. "Enough to make an impact out here, though..."

"Is something wrong?"

"We made this promise yet you haven't told me what you plan to do." He bluntly puts as he crossed his arms. "Don't want a repeat on what happened with the Council...I want the best for my people. Not to be used as tools then thrown to the side when used up."

"I understand!" Plutia nods as she rubs her eyes, removing any sand that was getting on her face which was somehow very little. "It's what I've been planning!"

"Planning what exactly?"

"It's...hmm..." She narrows her eyes before turning around. "Oh, Jenkins!"

"Yes, Milady!" The human behind her runs up before kneeling next her while holding out a tablet. "Here you go!"

"Thank you Jenkins." Plutia takes the tablet and briefly reads it. "Wrexy, this is what I wanted to say and offer. Neppy helped me write it!"

"It's from her sister, sir." The kneeling human explains as his purple visor looks up at the Krogan. "Lady Purple Heart and Lady Iris-Purple Sister's offer to the Krogan on behalf of the Gamindustri Alliance!"

Raising an eyebrow as he stares then receives the tablet from her. Slowly reading it, which was surprisingly well translated to the Krogan Language.

"Trade...temporary limited access to tech...equal rights...rights to colonies/settlements...access to medical knowledge and personal..." His eyes narrowed when he reaches the near end. "To assist in treating and potentially curing the Genophage. All on the condition of...heh...heheheha!"

"Wrexy?"

"Hah, this will make the Council...heh, you really plan on doing this." He states as he chuckles. "You know this can cause the mother of all fights to erupt. That's gonna be fun, though I wouldn't want the Council to finish what they started..."

"We don't want to fight but..." Plutia shakes her head. "We'll help our friends no matter what. That's a promise."

"Well, for this to even work you need almost _all_ of the Krogan behind it." He states as he places the tablet in his inventory for later use. "There are a few ways, but one is the fastest, riskiest and crazyiest."

"Can we do it?"

"With you, _it'll_ work, though there's a lot to do." Nodding, he motions her to follow. "How good in battle are the people you brought?"

"They're really strong, even Jenkins."

"Why is it phrased like that..." Said human mutters as he follows them. The other ones quickly step back into the corvette. Slowly the ship rises then the air around it shifts before vanishing.

"Good. You _may_ need them," Wrex ignores him as they move towards a nearby parked Tomkah. "I'll contact every Clan Leader I can to gather in a few hours. They'll be waiting at the hollows, our ancestral burial grounds."

"Are you gonna get them to become friends?" She asks referring to the content on the tablet.

"With _that_ condition they'll be more than happy to," He answers as the transport doors open up. "We just need you to prove your strength...only way to earn their respect and get them to _really_ listen."

"So, fight are we bunch of monsters with them watching?" Plutia asks.

"Basically, but the weak pyjak shits won't do. There aren't any of your monsters here, but we do have a _few_ of our own."

"Hmmm, Wrexy...what's the biggest and strongest monster here?" She blinked for a second then tilts her head in thought. "If we fight that and win...would it get them to listen?"

Considering the strength Plutia has _alone_ , only **_one_** thing on Tuchanka has a chance of giving her a good fight. The thought of the CPU fighting and ultimately wining against a living legend makes his blood boil in excitement.

"Heh," Wrex grinned in near giddiness. "Yes!"

He and the Clan leaders are in for something...

* * *

High above the desert sands, the cloaked ship silently watches the Krogan and CPU candidate with her personal staff travel in the armored vehicle. The ship, designated as the Neo Purin, moves through the desert as the outer edges of the nearby storm roar. Keeping distance but ready to assist if needed.

In the ship's deck, the CPU watches the progress of-

"Yes, all your pudding are belong to _me~_ " Of her game as she plays with a handheld in her seat. The surrounding crew pay no mind to her, as they're used to their goddess being like this...unfortunately.

"New high score!" The main protagonist says as she swipes at her handheld's screen, ending the level.

"Um, Milady?" Neptune looks up to see Dengekiko raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, what's up Dengekiko?" The purplette raises her own.

"Why is Lady Iris Heart down there by herself?" The reporter questions in confusion as she shifts in her seat. "Even though she's being escorted, aren't you the one who's supposed to be doing the diplomacy?"

"Oh, Plutie wanted to do this herself," Nep explains as she progresses through the next level. "While I stay behind and watch as her older sister! Though for _safety_ reasons, someone will stay with her down there. At all times unless _something_ happens."

"High concentration of radiation coming from the storm," One of the crew speaks up as the ship's monitors display the incoming storm. The ship adjusts it's course to keep itself on the outer edges. "It'll engulf this area within a few hours."

"Maintain distance as we follow Lady Iris Heart," The appointed Commander of the Neo Purin, known as Rustel Alion, speaks as she sits in her captain's chair. "Have drones ready to pull back should the storm interfere with their sensors. Stay in contact with the escort personal and remind them to-"

"Dang it, lost this round!" Whatever the commander says is cut off as Neptune frantically pressed buttons as her in game character dies. "Why do they keep rushing!?"

Dengekiko glances between the serious commander and the care free CPU before sighing.

"Why was Famitsu allowed to interview pilots in the hanger while I'm stuck up here?" Dengekiko mutters as she looks at a monitor next her seat. Pressing a few buttons, she looks at different feeds from the drones that were deployed when Iris Heart was heading down to her meeting.

For some odd reason, by CPU Purple Heart's insistence, she was allowed to see most of the feeds being shown by the drones. Though that meant little as most of the footage is nothing but desert and sand buried ruins that have little distinctive features.

It's been a couple of hours since Lady Iris Heart and the Krogan she was meeting, Urdnot Wrex was it? Had entered the transport the Krogan was using and began to travel through the desert. Occasionally moving through open desert as well as using ruins of old roads and what might have been highways.

"Transport is entering an unknown set of caverns," A crew member reports as the vehicle disappears under the desert sands. "Switching view to drones."

The main monitor shifts to the vehicle as several drones follow it. For a few minutes the transport traveled through an underground road. Large in scale and more than wide enough to support vehicles larger than the Krogan transport. It looked similar to how Leanbox and Lastation use their highways in their mega cities, having it large while underground to not disturb those in the city above.

Though the main difference from those is two is...

"It's in ruins..." The journalist whispers as she takes notes with an actual pen and paper from her inventory. "All from a war with each other...with tons of traces of radiation around dispute being thousands of years...serious environmental decay...no visible green. Really...sad. How can a species survive these conditions..."

"Transport's stopping, it's location is in range of the Neo Purin." She stops writing as the images show the vehicle parking near a large set of doors. The side of the transport opens and Urdnot Wrex along with Lady Iris Heart step out before making their way to the doors. Behind them was the single escort mindfully keeping distance.

"Move the drones in," Commander Alion orders. "Have Geardums and contingency shuttle on standby to pull Lady Iris Heart and escort out."

"Drones are ready to move." A crew member said as the doors open and the three step through. "Moving in."

The deck became silent as Dengekiko and the others payed attention to the monitors. They displayed a large open area, that seemed to be the inside of a tower with multiple Krogan on various floors. At least what is left of them as part of the ceiling seemed to have collapse long ago.

At the base of the tower, a group of Krogan appeared to be waiting for the three.

"Urdnot Wrex!" One Krogan yelled as Wrex with Plutia and her lone escort begin to approach them.

Thus the meeting had begun.

* * *

Jenkins silently gulped as his eyes glanced around the area. There's definitely a lot of Krogan here...sure it's their home world but still...

"Urdnot Wrex!" A Krogan, likely a Clan leader, yells as they enter the area. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Huh, who is that Wrex?" Iris Heart asks as she rubbed her eyes. Unsurprisingly she napped the whole ride here, despite it being a really bumpy ride.

"Wreav." Wrex narrows his eyes. "We share the same mother. And nothing else."

"You bring outsiders to the Hollows," Wreav narrows his eyes back as several other Krogan come up behind him. "Sacred ground to our ancestors and our fellow _true_ Krogan!"

Roars and grunts echoed from the stands above, voicing their opinions...probably.

"You bring them here without speaking a word of what these humans and 'CPUs' plan for us!" Wreav continued as he slowly walks towards the red plated Krogan. "A plan you don't even know yourself! How do you know they won't use us like the Salarians!?"

Wrex suddenly appears in front of Wreav with his head reared back.

 _ **Crack!**_

The Krogan's crimson plate slams against his brother's brown, the shear force of the blow knocking the other to the ground. A faint sound echoed the area as the concrete like material under Wreav cracked, sprouting vine like cracks around him.

"Because I trust them!" He growls out as Wreav stares back up at his brother. Narrowing his eyes he tries to stand but loses balance as he falls to his side. Traces of yellowish orange blood like liquid gather along the edges of his head plate as he clenched his teeth in possible pain.

"Wrexy..." Plutia whispered in a worried tone as pixilated light from the Krogan's hand reveals the tablet she gave him. Gaining the rest of the Krogans' attention as he pressed a few buttons.

"This is what they offer us," Wrex tosses the tablet, the second it landed a large holographic projection appears, in a near instance it became large enough for all the Krogan. "An Alliance that will give a future for the Krogan!"

Jenkins partially wondered how he knew the function was there, but brushed it aside as some Krogan appear to glance at the text. The rest kept their eyes on the red plated clan leader.

"Rights to forge our own settlements, access to their tech and medical knowledge. With the agreement of treating _and **curing**_ the Genophage!" Wrex's voice echoes the area as he chose his words. "All under a single condition, one that _any_ **_true_** Krogan will gladly take!"

Some of the Krogan murmur among themselves while some express grunts of approval? Jenkins couldn't tell as the brother Wreav seemed to stare up at the text as well before grunting then grins as he stood up.

"Hah, even with this it's mere words," Wreav grits as he balances himself then gestures to Lady Iris Heart. "If their 'promise' holds any truth then-"

"They'll prove themselves," Wrex finishes for his brother as he looks at the candidate as well. "By doing something we Krogan _can't_ do."

"And that is..." Wreav narrows his eyes as the yellow-orange blood slowly drips to the sides of his neck.

"Fighting _Kalros_ , the Mother of all Thersher Maws!"

* * *

"Teams one through four are on standby," A crew member reports as monitors watch the set of Krogan vehicles traveling across the desert. "Drop ships ready to deploy."

"Have teams two and three run diagnostic checks on their Geardums," Commander Ailon orders as she crosses her arms. "When they're done have one and four do the same. All teams should have hundred percent functionality should Lady Purple Sister call for assistan-"

An all too familiar bright light cuts off the commander, whom silently pauses then glances behind her.

"That may not be necessary Commander Ailon," Lady Purple Heart says in her mature voice as her CPU form had altered to her military uniform. "While it is wise to be prepared, I doubt my sister would need our help."

The rest of the crew had glanced at the CPU before returning to work. They, as the rest of Planeptune, know that when the CPU transforms she is taking something seriously.

"Any information on this monster, this Kalros, my sister is soon to face?" The CPU asks as the ship's main monitor displays the vehicle her sister was traveling in. With a dozen more of them following, yet keeping considerable distance.

"None at the moment ma'am," The Commander shakes her head before bring up a screen. "We searched the Codex for the term 'Thersher Maw' and did find an entry on the subject."

A screen appears before her with the relevant information, along with a still image of what can simplified as a 'Giant Worm'...that appears to spit acid.

"...They're essentially giant worms that can travel through space via spores." She tilted her head as scanned through the information. "Depicted as a dangerous nuisance to the galaxy, common advise on how to deal with them is to stay away from them...yet seem to be about as strong as a minor boss type monster."

"Based on information in the Codex we found that a large number of them reside in Tuchanka," Commander Ailon explains earning her look. "The potential reasoning for it references a Krogan Rite of passage that involves fighting them. Though when we tried to find said Rite of Passage there wasn't much to go on."

"Either purposely left out, never given, or researched," The Purple CPU nodded as she stares back at the screen before pressing a few buttons and having it disappear.

"Purple Sister's vehicle is picking up speed," A crew member reports. "The rest appear to be slowing down and coming to a stop."

"Unknown structure ahead of Purple Sister, potential destination." Another crew member speaks as the monitor shifts to a large tower in the distance, there was a strange effect from the very top of it.

"Commander, what exactly am I seeing?"

"One moment, ah that main tower, this is the Shroud." The woman answers as the effect of the tower glowed faintly on the monitor. "A structure built thousands of years ago, by the Salarians, around the times of the Rachni wars when the Krogan were introduced to the galaxy. It's main function is to somehow stabilize the atmosphere of Tuchanka, without it this planet...would become much more difficult to live on."

"Rather impressive considering we heavily rely on shares for any form of terraforming. What about the ones around it? From this angle it seems to be some kind of temple or shrine..." The monitor zooms in on the surrounding structures, showing large buildings with various steps, statues of Krogan guarding the area as they look out at the desert.

"Unknown at the moment, but it seems we'll see soon enough ma'am." The Commander says as the candidate's vehicle stops at the structure's entrance, far from the Shroud.

"So it seems, Dengekiko." Said reporter looked at the CPU calling her name, having silently watch the exchange with a pen and paper at hand.

"Yes, Lady Purple Heart?"

Just as the CPU was to speak two soldiers appear with the reporter's counter part Famitsu.

"She's here as requested ma'am," One soldiers says before being dismissed with a nod and wave.

"Good, I won't need to repeat myself." The leader of Planeptune gestures the other reporter to take a seat, that is pulled up by a random crew member.

"What do you want us to do?" Famitsu asks curiously before nodding in thanks to said member.

"I request that you and Dengekiko document what transpires with my sister then after that, I'll inform the two of you on the reason why we _need_ you."

"Sensor spike from the drones, Purple Sister and Krogan Leader have done something!" One crew member announces as a screen appears in front of the CPU. "We're reading a strong seismic spike coming from the structures, unknown in purpose-wait another spike coming directly south of the structure several kilometers out. Unknown in size, estimation is at two kilometers or more!"

"Heading?" Commander Ailon asks despite knowing the obvious answer.

"It's moving to the Shroud, estimating five-no-three-two-it's increasing speed, it'll be there in under two minutes!"

"Should we ready weapons ma'am?" The Commander asks, once more knowing the answer.

"Activate shields and have all Geardum teams and dropships on standby," The Purple CPU orders as she crosses her arms. "We don't know the full capabilities of Kalros, so have them ready to bring 'unexpected' guests into the Neo Purin should the fighting take a more... _scenic_ route."

"You believe the fight would put the Krogan Chiefs/Warlords on the ground at risk." Ailon states as the monitor displays the progress of what might be Kalros. "The ones watching from a considerable distance."

"We're here on a diplomatic mission," The CPU stated as she slowly stands from her seat. "We must be prepared for the scenario of protecting those that we wish to be allies with us."

"Understood ma'am." A screen appears in front of the commander, showing a human and Krogan running. "What about the escort and Urdnot Wrex?"

"Prep a shuttle for those two, we can't have my sister's friend and her ser-guard in danger in **_any_** manner now can we?"

* * *

Earlier on the planet's surface.

"So, you want us to press a couple of buttons on opposite sides at the same time. Activate ancient hammers that attract the _Mother_ of all Thresher Maws _here._ While the rest of the Chiefs watch from a distance and we watch from right _here_?"

"Yeah we get the best seats!" Wrex grins madly? as a Geardum Knife appears on his back. "Now get moving, Kalros isn't gonna fight herself!"

Jenkins felt himself simultaneously sigh and panic before breaking into a sprint. This was not how someone can expect a mission of peace can go.

Right before entering the ruins, the Krogan Leader had explained the plan and what he wanted Iris Heart to do. From he just summarized a moment ago, the Krogan wants them to activate a set of devices within the ruins. Something called a Maw Hammer, a piston of some sort that raises itself then drops down to create 'noise' or vibrations that Thresher Maws really like to hear.

Basically ringing the dinner bell for any unlucky soul that's near the thing.

And...he was one of them.

After that it was really simple, Lady Iris Heart was going to fight it while the other warlords/chiefs watch from a 'safe' distance with really good binoculars. This plan, while very dangerous, should be very easy to do since it is Lady Iris Heart doing it. Though that leads to an unmentioned problem... _Lady Iris Heart is fighting the monster!_

While Lady Purple Heart has given her restrictions on transforming, something tells him he'll feel that too familiar feeling...the skin crawling one of when the candidate is serious...and he's _in_ the area!

"Don't think on it, just trust Lady Iris Heart." Jenkins mutters to himself as he stops then looks up at said hammer. "Oh, this thing is big...should be a switch, button or something to...wait is that a box on a pedestal?"

Sure enough right in front of the young man was a pedestal with a box like object on it...with an obvious button sticking out from the side.

"...Seriously?" He asks to no one in particular. "The button to unleash something that's considered a dangerous monster is sticking out in the open? Huh, at least I-"

"Jenkins?" The voice of Lady Iris Heart fills his ear as his comms activates. "Is everything ready?"

"Almost done milady!" He answers as he pushes the button. "There, all set the hammers should dro-"

A metallic groan screeched through his helmet as the giant piston raised itself high then drops down at a rapid pace. The ground shook as the young man struggled to keep standing, the vibrations rattled his bones as the hammer rose once more.

Not wanting to feel it so close again Jenkins turns and sprints right back to where he and Wrex separated.

"Hammers are moving, Kalros will be here soon, it's all on you now Plutia." Said Krogan states over the comms.

"Okay! Keep Jenkins safe Wrexy!"

"Jenkins, get over here!" The nicknamed Krogan orders after a second. "We're getting out of here."

"Moving!" He acknowledges as he sprinted a bit faster till he sees a familiar red plate.

"Jenkins, the Tomkah is back this way, we need to move if we want to get a good view."

"Shouldn't we be farther away from the incoming giant worm!?" The Planeptune soldier yells over the sound of the hammers landing, how long do those even last?

"Too late for that," The Krogan chuckles as both of them head back to the vehicle. "Would've brought a shuttle but would've been seen by the stations in orbit. Doesn't matter since the fight will get a lot of attention anyway."

"Maybe the Neo Purin can help us." Jenkins says before tapping his helmet. "This is-"

"Corporal Jenkins this is Commander Ailon, we see that you need assistance, a shuttle is ready to pick you up."

"Thank you ma'am!" Jenkins nearly screams as the two of them slow down. "Can you get to us or-"

"Shuttle is on it's way, it'll be near the vehicle you came in." The commander states as the vibrations from the hammers lessened. "ETA thirty, be warned there's an unidentified object/organism heading to your location. It'll be there in less than a minute."

"Dang it," Jenkins mutters before relaying what he just heard to Wrex.

"Better move then," Krogan motions him to follow before both begin to sprint. "Tomkah is-"

The Krogan is cut off as an eruption of sand flies high into the air as a large figure rises, it's shadow easily dwarfed them as the sands drop back down. The large shadowed figure remained then moved as it turns to look at them. Towering at least over a hundred meters, actually reaching higher than that as the figure's body curled a little. He couldn't see it's color but could definitely see the massive mandibles as it's sides were decorated with appendages trailing downward.

Richard L. Jenkins gulps as the massive monster before reeled it's head back before it mandibles open. Even with his helmet the powerful screech pierces his ears forcing him grips the sides in pain. His head rattles as the vibrations force him to his knees, his helmet's HUD blared red as his shields actually flared to life. The gauge for them slowly draining away as the vibrations and screech continue.

It was actually damaging his shields, from the screech alone!

"Damn she's already here," He felt himself being pulled to his feet. "Get up, we need to get to the shuttle."

Standing the young man sees the Krogan forcing him to move as the monster stops screeching then looks down at them.

"Corporal Jenkins, change of plans!" He hears his comms blare to life. "We're coming in to your position, this is gonna be a fastball so get in as soon as the door opens!"

"Shuttle's-"

"I see it, over there!" The Krogan points to a fast approaching dark purple shuttle, it's side door was opening as it rabidly dived towards them. There were two Geardums following right behind, each with weaponry recognizably meant for a raid.

With the encouraging sight the two to pick up their pace as the monster loomed behind them.

"Get in!" The pilot yells from the shuttle's speakers as said vehicle slows down and hovers over the ground. The Geardums above it ready their weapons but do not fire.

Feeling himself being pulled upward, the Planeptune finds himself being launched towards the shuttle with little chance to slow down. He slams against the inside of the shuttle, groaning as he looks up in time to see the Wrex covered in a purple glow as he lands in the shuttle.

"Hang on!" Was the pilot's only warning as the shuttle violently pulls up as the doors slowly close.

In time to see the giant monster coming at them with it's massive mandibles. Laser and purple colored energy bolts litter it's front as the Geardum's provide cover fire. The massive worm practically shrugs them off as it continued towards the shuttle.

"Shit! Hang-"

The monster suddenly lurches to the side, narrowly missing the shuttle as it rabidly ascends into the sky above.

"Okay Lady Purple Sister's fighting it, we should be good in the air when the Geardums pull back," The pilot says before holo-screens appear on the sides of the shuttle. "Drones will be able to give a clear view, enjoy the show!"

Blinking, Jenkins slowly sits straight as the Krogan sat in one of the open seats.

The hard part was over...now it's Kalros' turn...

* * *

Wrex could only smile as the screen's display finally kicked in.

It was the greeting sight of Kalros, the Mother of all Thresher Maws, forced down to the ground with a heavy thud. At the side of her head was a six meter sized doll somehow strong enough to even kick it. Said doll slowly stands straight up before jumping off the massive Thresher as it moves towards the top of another nearby building. It spontaneously shrinks to a small size as it lands into the hands of a certain CPU candidate.

"Milady, everyone's clear," A Geardum reports from it's speakers as it hovers some distance away. "A-and Lady Purple Heart has given her _blessing,_ good luck!"

As the Geardum with its partner fly away Kalros let out a low growl before slowly rising, intently searching for what caused her fall. Plutia yawns in her hand as she held her doll of one of her sisters seeming unbothered by the recovering Thresher Maw.

Likely hearing the yawn the massive beast rests it gaze at the much smaller CPU. It grows before letting out a screech that forced the candidate's hair back, building she was on shook as the thresher coils itself. The screech didn't seem to faze her as she did nothing but stare at the massive worm.

"H-"

Plutia was cut off as Kalros snapped at her like a serpent completely engulfing the roof with her massive jaws. The mother moves back as a chunk of the roof was being crushed then tossed way from her mouth. Nothing remained on the rooftop as the Maw looked at her handy work.

"That was reeeally rude."

Hearing the words the Thresher looks up to see the candidate standing on a holographic-like platform, yawning as she rubbed sand from her eyes.

Wrex found himself grinning as his instincts gave a familiar feeling, the one he felt when he faced off against her.

Kalros grows before spitting a large amount of acid, the candidate does nothing as it connects. Then deflects to the side as a form of runic barrier appears in front of the candidate keeping her unscathed. The Thresher Maw growls as its lower body pulls back underground then launches itself at the candidate.

Plutia seems vanish in a blink of an eye as the Mother soars through the air then digs into the ground, missing her target as Plutia reappears on another rooftop of a near by building. Her doll was standing next to her in its six meter tall state.

Kalros raises itself then actually shook her head as she faces the candidate once more, a low growl vibrated her mandibles showing off anger. Suddenly the doll jumps at the Maw raising its fists as it slams into the head. The Maw staggers to the side as the doll grabs onto an appendage then places its feet against it.

The Mother of All Thresher Maws roars as she attempts to shake off the formerly small item. Said item hangs on tightly as it appears to pull at the appendage. Despite the loud roars a tearing sound echoed as the dolls rips off the appendage then smashes it against the Maw's head like a hammer.

Kalros roars in a mix of anger and pain as the doll jumps off before returning to its owner in its natural state. The Thresher grows heavily before sinking its entire body into the soil of Tuchanka.

"Don't want to jinx it but did she beat it?" Jenkins asks as Plutia blinks then narrows her eyes a little at the ground below her.

"No." Wrex says a matter of fact.

A few seconds later the ground below the candidate shook as cracks appear on the rooftop she was on. Before she could react the building explodes as the massive silhouette of the Maw comes from below. The candidate is lost as Kalros lands on her side, crushing then actually consuming what was left of the building.

"...You...ate..." Plutia is seen in the air high above the Thresher Maw, parts of her clothes were burned as acid drips from them while red lines appear on her arms from various sized cuts. "... _My_ doll of **_Neppy_**..."

"Crap, the doll must've thrown her out of the way then got eaten." Jenkins stated before banging the side of the shuttle. "Pilot get us higher! Sister Has Lost Doll! _Sister_ Has **_Lost_** Doll!"

"Oh shit! Climbing!" Wrex ignores the sudden lurch of the shuttle as Plutia's eyes become hidden under her hair. His instincts were screaming at him to get as far away as possible or even leave the planet. Yet the Krogan narrowed his eyes at what was going to happen to next.

Kalros slowly rises as she stares at her opponent, a growl vibrates her mandibles before coiling once again.

"...I'm really getting **_angry_** , okay then." A bright light covers the candidate, stopping the Maw from even charging. The air around her visibly swirls as sand with various debris fly up then encircles her.

Before the light even came close to dying a whip like blade rocketed towards the Thresher. A large gash appears on the worm's thick hide as it connects then spins in mid-air before slapped by the blunt end. The sudden hits knock Kalros to the side as it roared in pain then growl before looking at the candidate.

The blade retracts as the light dies revealing the candidate in her transformed state. The air seemed to radiate with energy as she held her blade, the whip was steadily retracting and reforming into a sword.

"L-Lady Iris Heart..." Jenkins shivers as the screen displayed the candid- " _NEVER_ refer to her as _candidate_ in this form! It's Lady Iris Heart or Purple Sister or Madam Goddess!"

Wrex raises a brow but continues to watch as the human next to him shivered. Yet the Krogan wouldn't admit it, he was feeling a chill along with a form of excitement. It's only been six months since he's seen this form after all...

"So even mere worms like you can feel pain..." With a flick of a wrist the transformed CPU kills the flowing wind, the debris encircling her slow down then fall to the ground. "That's good~"

Kalros stares at the transformed can-Purple Sister as she stares back with strange symbols within her eyes. She lets out a smirk as she raises her blade high up in the air, the air practically pulses around her again.

"Kalros has lost this fight..." Wrex stated, knowing the outcome of this exchange.

Likely knowing the inevitable outcome as well, the massive Thresher's mandibles twitch before attempting retreat down Tuchanka's depths. Before her head could even go down however the whip like blade appears before her and wraps around her neck.

The Mother of All Thresher Maws actually struggles to move as the whips tightens itself, digging into the thick hide.

"Ah ah ah, I didn't say you can run..." Plutia makes tsk sound as insect like wings appear from her back allowing her to fly towards the tethered Maw while holding her blade in a single hand. "You have a lot to pay for what you did-"

Kalros spits another batch of acid at the can-Iris Heart completely engulfing her and parts of the whip blade. The ground below erodes as the acid drips onto it and eats away.

"Again, you're very rude," The air below Plutia blows upwards revealing her undamaged body that somehow shined in the sunlight, the whip blade was pristine as it tightens along the Maw's neck. "Not even letting me finish my sentence."

The massive Thresher roars defiantly but is actually pulled forward by whip blade, attempting to resist her lower body rises and slowly coils. The ground around the candidate visibly shakes as the sand dunes in the distance begin to part as something large appears.

"...Never thought I'd see this from _Kalros_ ," Wrex states as within a two kilometer distance the top portion the rest of the Thresher's body is seen. "Only when a Maw is _really_ desperate for survival their body is seen above ground."

"How..."

"Fought one, killed it when most of the body was out, was really fun, now shut up and watch." Wrex answers Jenkins' question as he narrows his eyes before smiling. "This is going to be a lot more fun!"

Plutia raises an eyebrow as the lower body coils even more, before she can react the Maw strikes at her, using more than half it's body to appear above her. The Mother of all Maws crashes down with a ground shaking thud as her body destroys several buildings, collapsing them near instantaneously as it quickly coils despite its size.

"My my," Plutia appears unscathed some distance opposite of the Thresher standing in the air with her blade whip retracting as the sudden lunge had forced her to let go. "It seems you actually have some bite in you, you may be able to _satisfy **me~**_ "

Wrex ignores Jenkins' shiver as Kalros lets out a roar, one that made ground shake as she coils her tail. Her front forearm like appendages made a swiping motion as a long glowing blue tongue flows out of her mouth, mandibles twitching as she growls.

Iris smiles as she readies her weapon as she crouches then moves her body horizontally. A runic circle appears, letting the base of feet touch it, the runes spin as she crouches further. Faster than a missiles she soars straight at the Maw, whom roars before attempting to swipe with a forearm.

Iris actually maneuvers past the forearm then appears behind the worm, with a 'light' swing of her arm the whip blade moves. Rabidly hitting the Thresher with a series of strikes before spinning then then slapping with the blunt end.

Kalros roars before retreating at a fast pace her tail uncoils as it swings across the dunes, kicking massive amounts of sand, the end slowly raises before taking an offensive like stance. Mandibles twitching she reels her head back as her tail swings at her opponent.

The attack misses as Plutia gains altitude at a rapid pace, then charges at the worm. She execute quick yet deep strikes along the Thersher's body, making gashes appear left and right. Encircling the body she appears behind the head then delivers a powerful kick.

Lurching forward Kalros growls before moving her head straight up, her forearms spread sideways as well as the rest of the appendages on her body. Within a second or two her body begins to spin, gaining speed as she was somehow able to remain still while moving. Acid bursts from her mouth, rushing at speeds of a geyser, flying high into the air before traveling back down.

"She's covering herself in acid!?" Jenkins exclaimed as said liquid covers the Maw, somehow shining despite the body spinning.

"Adds to defense and attack, works as an armor and weapon." Wrex explains as the Maw continues to bathe herself. "Smart since their acid's so corrosive, only really old Maws can do this trick, and since this is Kalros. Safe to say that she invented it, though it's not going to help much."

Having almost covered her entire body, Kalros lowers her head then roars at Iris Heart. Displaying its intent of not wanting to back down or run anymore.

Soon a pattern emerges, Iris leads in with an attack then dodges any attempt by Kalros to counter her. She attacks from different angles and directions, moving faster than Maw can react or even anticipate. The acid armor did little to help as Purple Sister skillfully avoids it then strikes at spots that is or isn't covered with the corrosive liquid. All of this leading to the inevitable result.

A few minutes into the tense exchange, Plutia stomps on Kalros' head then repeats the action as the Maw roars before falling onto the ground. With a flick of her hand the blade whip wraps around the head then tightens itself, pinning down the Thresher as Iris gives one last stomp.

"Heh, not bad for an overgrown worm," Plutia smiles as her foot digs into the hide then sways it side to side. "You did respond well to my tender mercies, but didn't come close to satisfying me!"

Kalros growled weakly as her mandibles twitched, her entire body was littered with cuts and gashes leaking blood or acid. She was missing several appendages and there was a large gash at the side of her head.

"Now, what to do with you..." Seeming to inspect her gloves for something, the transformed CPU sighs in boredom then blinks. "But before that, you have something that _belongs_ to me. Give. _It._ **_Back._** "

A weak roar escape the Maw in response before her mandibles spread wide and tongue slides back. A few seconds the Maw actually regurgitates something along with bits of eroded building material.

"Good girl," Plutia says as the doll visibly stands up then jumps and lands next to her. It completely covered in a mixture of acid and digestive juices. "Though it looks like you'll need to be washed later, a job for Jenkins."

"Crap, don't know what can get acid out of cloth." Said human mutters.

"Now for you," She 'lightly' stomps on the fallen Maw. "Wrexy wanted me to fight you, and I'm sure this world can afford the departure of vermin like you."

Wrex blinks as Mother of All Thresher Maws actually shudders at her words, somehow understanding them.

"But that bring a needless end in tormenting you," Smiling Iris places a hand on her hip. "You see...I've taken a liking to you so how about this. Become. My. **_Pet~_** "

"...Crap, she serious...notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood." Jenkins mutters. "Iwillhavetofeedagiantworm!"

"I'll be your master and you'll **_obey_** my every single command like a submissive _dog_. Do I make myself clear?"

A weak sound escaped Kalros followed by another shudder.

"I said, Do I Make Myself Clear!? Do not make me repeat myself if I hear another whimper!"

At the command Kalros let out a roar, weaker than what she was able to do a few minutes ago, but certainly loud enough to move the sand near her mouth.

"That's better," The blade whip looseness then retracts back to the handle. "Now beat it, go back into the ground where you belong you _worm!_ "

Not wanting to be told twice the Mother of All Thresher Maws slow rises then tunnels down into Tuchanka's soil, within a minute she disappears.

"Fehhhh..." A bright light covers Iris before revealing Plutia holding onto the dirty doll. "That was so tiring...and sooo much fun!"

"Just got the order, we're picking her up." The pilot of the shuttle announces as the screens shut off from the broadcast ending.

Within a minute they land right in front of the candidate, whom appeared to be on the verge of sleeping.

"Mmm...Wrexy!" Plutia yawns as she hold her soiled doll. "I diiiid it!"

"Heh, good work Plutia," Wrex finds himself smiling at the candidate. "That definitely will get their attention."

"We should head back Milady," Jenkins kneels in front of her. "Your sister would likely want to congratulate you...after you take a bath."

"Yeah, baths are the best...Wrexy..." She holds out her arms to the Krogan. "Carry me."

"This again?" Wrex rolls his eyes. "Shuttle's literally a few feet away, I'm not-"

"Carry. Me." She says in a commanding yet drowsy tone.

"...Fine." Wrex huffs before moving then lowering himself well enough for her to grab on.

"Heh." Jenkins chuckled which earned a stare from the Battlemaster. "Um, not saying anything."

"Let's go." The Krogan chief mutters as the smell of the soiled doll reach his nostrils.

"Yeah..." Was all Plutia says before lightly snoring as she held onto his back.

...

Despite the smell...it wasn't an _unpleasant_ feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the planet...in a random Peacekeeping Station.

"By the goddess..."

"Fascinating, simply fascinating."

"We should report this to the Council immediately. Spirits, at least the Shroud wasn't damaged."

"Yes, the Council should learn of this scientific discovery!"

"What discovery? The fact that a _human_ is on Tuchanka and took down the biggest Thresher Maw in the Galaxy!?"

"No, the fact that Thresher Maws are highly maneuverable on surface ground and are able to regurgitate things that were eaten!"

"By the...is he alright?"

"I think it's either that or focus on the fact that _Magic_ seems to exist and defies all laws of physics. And that Humans are able to wield so that confirms all the stories from the Citadel. Including the ones about Goddesses..."

"...Good point, we should file that report now."

* * *

 **A/N: My Apologies to those that have wait for so long. This...took much longer than it should have. To be truth full, things have been rather hectic, and there isn't any sign of it slowing down. It doesn't help that I rewritten this Chap a few times. Since a few scenes gave me trouble, I think I rewrote one at least three times till I scrapped it then made a new one from scratch. **

**Plus this is a short chapter by my view because the match between Lastation and Planeptune was to happen after the Kalros fight. But had to push to next due to time constraints...this arc is getting longer than it should be...at least it's close to finishing cause I gotta work on my other fic. (In case anyone reads that, I'm hoping to place a chap on it's anniversary, no way I'm abandoning that one.)**

 **In case anyone asks, I tried to make the fight between Kalros and Plutia work. But that got rewritten a couple of times, since one had Plutia curb stomp then kill the Maw thus winning far too easily and not in an entertaining manner. The second time Kalros was a little too intelligent and fought Plutia on way too much even ground...and not how a Thresher Maw fights...basically imagine a giant two kilometer worm somehow back flipping then coiling around the Shroud...was a little sleep deprived when I wrote that bit.**

 **I just hope the end result works and is entertaining enough for a pass. Though in honesty, and obviously, I messed with the abilities of a Thresher Maw a bit to make a bit more interesting. As the ones in the game just snipe at ya from a distance and take a lot of damage. And while Kalros had took down a Reaper (Small one though, Destroyer class), it still didn't give much idea on how can a Thresher Maw fight someone like Plutia.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Due to IRL demands, Chapter speed is going to be slower, basically have a lot studying and work to do...school is always demanding. And Education is important.**

 **Generic and vague explanation aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Probably did if ya read this entire bit...**

 **Read, Review, or find a much better story. Still tons out there, just takes a little exploring. Or try it writing for yourself! Ya may be surprised by the results.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **Touhoufanatic : Well I hope this met expectations...somewhat. **

**UNSC Know Your Place : Well, it doesn't seem that way unless I inadvertently gave off that feeling by accident. If I did then not my intention as Blanc is an awesome CPU. Though the only way to hug her is to probably praise her books then hug her from behind as she's shocked by said praise. (As her books aren't well liked.) But that'd buy you at least a few seconds before she realizes what happened. So run, fast.**

 **Also, hope you like Plutie's new pet Thresher Maw! Though she's a 'little' bigger than most.**

 **UNSC KYP: Yes, I've done it! I've clear this tower on triple insanity difficulty in the name of the Emperor! Praise the SUN!**

 **R312: Um, he does realize that clearing this tower on that difficulty means that once he leaves everything 'resets'. Meaning bye-bye to experience and loot with a reset of personality and memories of all of this.**

 **IF: Shoot, forgot to warn him about that, it's meant to prevent people from becoming too powerful and 'game breaking'. Only CPUs and 'Makers' can do those runs in 'New Game Plus' mode.**

 **Nep: Shoot, there goes my pudding.**

 **Garrus: So keep the footage we have in case of a 'rainy day'? I mean he has fought well these past few days.**

 **Histoire: A very...educating experience watching him defeat a Rival Mech with nothing but a screwdriver and hammer.**

 **Shep: Thought he'd lose there, there goes a thousand credits.**

 **Sadie: It was very satisfying.**

 **Vert: Shame, I was planning on recruiting him for late night sessions on Four Goddesses Online.**

 **Everyone Else: When did you get here?**

 **Vert: I arrived when he was fighting that Kat 4 Kaiju in the underwater floor.**

 **R312: That was three days ago...how were you silent this whole time?**

 **Vert: A Goddess doesn't reveal her secrets.**

 ***Meanwhile outside tower***

 **UNSC KYP: Um, what was I doing out here?**

 **XsnakesforeverX : Hope this was worth the wait, also will likely see the reason for Famitsu and Dengekiko soon. **

**Guest Quest : Thank you for your suggestion and ideas. Rather interesting takes, especially with the Reapers' self crippling and preventing chances of a solution to be found as well as the twist with CPU bit. These can work in their own stories in or outside a Neptunia setting but unfortunately I already have plans for those particular events. Still thank you for taking the time to suggest them. It has in a way given me some thought on my own ideas, and how I should do it.**

 **Nyamu : Heh, we'll see how it goes, since the way I see it both nations have an equal chance of winning.**

 **Saber Knight : Yes, never make Blanc mad though if forced into a choice between making her angry or **_Plutia._ **I may insult Blanc, nothing too bad just bring up her book sales, then run the other direction. Still an angry Blanc is not one to be trifled with.**

 **Yes, a long chapter that was originally going to be a two-parter but kept it as a single.**

 **Lu Bane Na : That is an interesting idea, though we'll likely see what the 'Goddess of Piracy' has in store for the future. **

**Galer : Hopefully this was entertaining as well. **

**BrokenLifeCycle : Thank you for pointing this out, I often make mistakes even with the most basic of grammar or writing. A habit I seriously must correct.**

 **Guest : Yes, I apologize for the long wait. Hope this Chap is worth it. **

**Persivle : I hold zero intentions to willing abandon this fic, hope this was worth the wait. **

**Nyamu : I'm up! I'm up! Please don't finish that Transmutation Circle! ****Put the chalk down!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Mass Effect. Both belong to their respective owners. Same applies to other series mentioned, referenced, or used.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

 **Long overdue chapter is rated R for References, both rather obvious or poorly hidden.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Three minutes to drop," The dropship's pilot announces. "Landing within hundred meters of AO."

"Alright everyone you know the objective," Commander Jonathan Shepard instructs as he stands from his seat. "We, a three person squad, are to infiltrate the facility and rescue one of our people. Then extract them via the PUPA out of the 'Combat Zone' to complete the mission and win this match."

"To make it challenging the opposing team has the ability to respawn after 'death'," Next to him, Kaidan Alenko speaks up. "They'll be able to come back after fifteen seconds. We won't have that luxury, if all of us 'die' then it's mission failure."

"That explains why some of our weapons are 'non-lethal'," Opposite to him a Quarian named Kenn says, examining his pistol before sliding the barrel back. "Never thought I'd be using tranquilizer ammo."

"These tranqs are specifically made for War:Games, they're less potent but still knock people out." Kaidan explains as he checks his helmet. "Takes more than a couple of shots to work though so be a good shot, one to the head, four to body. Won't work on armor, so get creative if that happens."

"The other team is from a new division of the _Planeptune_ military," Shep states as he adjusts his armor's collar. "Purple Heart has a history of being... _unpredictable_ so her sister likely isn't any different. She _chose_ this division to operate for a reason..."

"Think we'll face any Geardums?" Kaidan asks as he slips on his helmet. "We only got a PUPA and a couple of Walkers with us. Plus _Planeptune_ doesn't follow Leanbox's 'no mechs first round tradition'."

"Even with its railgun and armor-piercing guns, a single APC against one of those machines..." Kenn shakes his head. "By the ancestors we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Unfortunately, it's a risk we have to take." Shepard answers as he checks his rifle before sliding it over his back and locking it into place. "The main reason being that this facility is Leanbox _militia_ based."

"Crap, that means it's an underground fort," Kaidan explains to the Quarian as they both slowly stand. "It's difficult to assault directly due to having only one surface entrance with multiple underground tunnels randomly placed, these bases have tight corridors, reinforced doors, unmanned drones called Spectres. With a shitload of chest high cover..."

"More like ten shitloads," The commander mutters before slipping on his own helmet. "If these kids are smart they'll use them, so remember your training, watch yourselves when inside, prepare for anything."

"Thirty seconds, opening hatch!" The pilot speaks as the hatch behind them slowly opens, revealing a darkened night sky. "Light is green, good luck commander make Lastation proud!"

"Move out!" At the commander's order everyone jumps out of the dropship then down towards the ground below. With a thud they land then turn just in time to see the CHRYSALIS dropping the PUPA before recloaking and disappear from view.

"Kaidan, use the PUPA." Shepard orders as he glances around the area. "Kenn and I will take the Walker Cogs..."

"Keelah, we're actually using those?" He hears Kenn as they walk. "The ones in training always glitched or tip to the side if the legs weren't set right. Had to fix mine every week."

"Those were training models, meant to break down so you learn how to maintain them." Shep states as the PUPA gives a low hum as its 'head' raises from the ground slowly 'standing' with its legs.

"Plus these are more advanced models..." The back hatch opens, revealing two crouched bipedal machines, one with a machine gun attached to one side and an arm with a pile bunker. The other mech had a miniature railgun with an arm that sheathed a high frequency bladed machete. At the front of both machines were two differently shaped 'head' like monitors, pile bunker's had a three shaped rotating lens camera that faintly emits a green light. While machete's was a monocular set that emitted a faint orange light.

"I'll take Machete you take Pile Bunker," Commander Shepard says as he moves then gets in the walker. Pressing a few buttons then grabbing the controls, his legs become covered with thin armor. The sides of the machine slide back then 'fold' behind him, giving him a small amount of protection. His helmet's HUD beeps as it links with the Walker's systems, giving him view of the front cameras and main 'head' monitor.

"Systems are good for both of us," Shep says as his Walker stands then steps out of the PUPA. "The facility's entrance is a straight shot from here, we'll breach through it in order to find the captured operative."

"Standard op or smash and grab?" Kaidan asks as the PUPA turns then faces the direction of the facility.

"Smash and grab, they know we're coming so the defenses are likely active," Shep decides as the walker flexed its metal fingers. "Plus, we'll put on a good show. Setting a waypoint to the base, Kenn set your Walker to silent running and stick with me. Kaidan, move up ahead while we hang back for support, be ready to punch a hole."

"Easy job," The PUPA lets out a soft humming tune as its railgun unfolds from the side, its front electrical cannon sparks to life as several machine guns dotted about the chasis activate then search for targets.

"Still don't get why they sing..." Kenn breathes low whisper that was barely picked up on Shep's helmet.

"Let's not keep the operative waiting, move out." The commander orders as his Walker deploys wheels from its legs.

After several minutes of travel, they weren't too far from the main entrance. A large building within a darkened plain that appeared purposely designed to withstand a siege. With one large set of metal doors and a large set of hanger doors at the very top, both were sealed shut.

"Keelah, it looks like a Colony Starter back at the main city!" Kenn stops next to Shep as the PUPA becomes still then rises with it's legs.

"Yeah, Leanbox militia are always given one for a base," Shep explains as the APC's railgun extends then takes aim. "Very helpful in a raid."

"Activating railgun," Kaidan announces as visible electrical tints of blue stem from the weapon. "Round type?"

"H.E. Fire in bursts till breach."

"Burst fire High Explosives?" Kenn looks at him in surprise. "That's...excessive."

"One way to make a decent sized hole for us, target the center of the main doors," Shep's Walker pulls out its machete. "Be ready."

"Firing-wait doors are opening!" The main doors slowly open, revealing a darkened hanger.

"Movement coming from the entrance." Kaidan reports as several human sized figures run out into the open. "Spectres, they're carrying non-lethal weapons."

"Targeting them!" Hatches at the side of the APC open, rabidly launching from them were small missiles, numbering in the dozens. As quick as they appeared the drones are reduced to scrap.

"That's..." Kenn starts after a second.

"Anticlimactic?" Shepard shrugs. "They're meant to be training units, not for actual combat. Still, something's wrong..."

"Way's clear for now," Kaidan announces as the PUPA lets out a low hum. "Likely more inside, along with other surprises."

"We'll see soon enough," The commander's machete twirled in the air for a few seconds. "Let's get close."

Within a minute they arrive at the entrance to the hanger, stepping over the destroyed drones.

"Kenn with me, Kaidan you-"

"MMMMGGGHHH!" A very loud yet somehow muffled scream echoed from the hanger, causing the squad to pause.

"Is that..." Kenn starts off as Shepard motions him to follow.

Quietly they move towards the hanger, hearing the muffled screams continue to echo.

"Kaidan..." Jonathan slowly says as they crossed the threshold and into the base.

"Hang back if trap, got it." The PUPA slowly backs away.

"Kenn, watch yourself." The Commander warns as he glances around the hanger. "Good place for-"

"MMMMGGGHHHH!" The two look up to see a very peculiar sight.

A person stuffed in a large black duffel bag with a sack on their head was hanging from the ceiling via a rope, there was sign dangling from their neck.

"This belongs to you..." Shepard blinks as he read the contents then shakes his head. "This has to be a trap."

"So this is the operative, any way to get them down?"

"One way..."

"And that-"

 _ **BANG!**_

The rope is cut via railgun round and said operative screams as they fall toward the ground.

"Got you!" That is until one of the Walkers rush ahead and barely catch them with their metal arm.

"MMMMMARGH!" The operative groaned as they're straightened up.

"Sorry," Kenn apologizes before setting the operative down gently. "Was that necessary?"

"Was going to catch them myself, good work." Shep states as walks up to the operative as removes the sack. "Now then let's-Linda!?"

Sure enough the operative, with her mouth covered by duck tape and a set of headphones blaring music at her ears, all with a reasonably pissed off look was the CPU Candidate bodyguard.

"What are you doing here?" Shep asks as he rips off the tape without warning.

"Ow, fucking son of-where are those little shits!?" The bodyguard growls out as headphones are taken off then tossed aside. "I'm going to beat the shit out of the little f-"

"Is that Linda?" Kaidan asks via Codec prompting the commander to ignore the cursing rant. "Don't tell me she got picked as the operative..."

"Looks like it," With a sigh the commander motions Kenn to step aside. "Keep overwatch, I'll deal with her."

"-And shove a shit filled sock down their-"

"Linda! The censored channel can only cut out so much!" Jonathan sighed as he holds up his machete. "Hold still for a sec, why are you here anyway?"

"...I volunteered," The 'operative' explains as the blade effortlessly slices through the bag. "Thought it'd be fun, got picked randomly to be the captured 'operative'. Ended up stuck with those damn kids!"

"And the sack and headphones? How that happen?"

"Clever fuckers knew I'd be listening in on their planning, so they put headphones on me and sacked me before hanging me up there!" The _Underling_ dug into her ears before gagging. "If I hear the words _Raise Planeptune's Banner_ one more time I'm going to shoot someone!"

"Heh, not without a weapon," Reaching to his side, he tosses her a pistol. "Standard issue, semi-auto, forty-five cal."

"Seriously? This junk compared to a Single Action?" Despite her words she inspects the weapon, checking the magazine then sliding the receiver back. "Eh, it'll work."

"You'll get your revolver back." He assures her with a silent eye roll.

"Felt the explosions," She says loading the magazine. "How many did you get?"

"Zero, only Spectres, thought this was a trap but hasn't sprung so something's wrong." He gets to the point. "We're pulling out, likely the trap is outside."

"Good want some payback, they had the song on _repeat_." The receiver springs forward and safety is unlocked.

"We're going to get you out." Shepard sheaths his machete then holds out the Walker's hand. "Hold still."

"You're shitting me..." She narrows her eyes.

"Nope. Faster this way."

"...I better shoot someone before-"

"Got something!" Kaidan alerts them over CODEC. "Three unknowns on the radar, they're heading towards the base at high speed."

"Looks like you just might, on our way we're extracting." Shepard carefully grabs Linda's waist then slowly lifts her up.

"Better not drop me."

Ignoring the warning he turns to the entrance. "Womble this is Herder, we have the package, heading for ExFil."

"Roger that Herder, be advised there's too much heat in the 'combat zone', setting marker for probable landing zone."

"Understood, Herder out. Kenn take point, Kaidan be ready!"

Within a few seconds the trio exit the base and spot the PUPA facing in the direction that leads the established marker.

"Get on," Kaidan yells at them as they approach. "Two of the three just broke off and gaining in-oh shit it's-"

"On our right, something's approaching." Kenn yelled as they hop on the APC. "Are they vehicles!?"

The two vehicles were rabidly approaching, both had three legs with wheels and thrusters at the end. One was painted white while the other a light blue color. Blue had a missile pod strapped to one side while the other had a large hammer shaped hand. White had a large cannon one side, while the other had a sub-arm with a clawed hand.

"Gear Workers!" Linda growls as she is set down. "Damn, they were waiting for you to get me!"

"Well there's the trap," Shepard mutters before mentally weighing his options. "Punch it! We need to get you across the Combat Zone!"

"No shit," The 'operative' drew her pistol. "They're not gonna make it easy!"

"Kenn! Stay on the PUPA at all costs," Shep orders as his Walker took a battle stance. "If we get knocked off the PUPA then it'll be vulnerable. It's railgun can't turn!"

"Right!" Following his orders the Quarian performed the same actions. "Do we have any other heavy weapons?"

"Other than the railgun on me no," Behind them the Gear Workers were approaching fast. "Kaidan, we need to go faster!"

"Firing boosters!" The PUPA hummed as it side boosters roared to life, its speed increased even more. "It'll take us a couple of minutes to get the marker with those two-"

An explosion hits the side of the APC, jerking it sideways.

"Shake them off!" Kaidan yells as another explosion hits near the PUPA. "They're using HE rounds, if they hit the treads we're dead in the water!"

"Could really use a revolver!" Linda gritted as she hefted her pistol. "This crap will break if I use skills!"

"I got-" Whatever Kaidan says is cut off as the Blue Gear Worker fires its weapons, several missiles soar across the air, a few hit the APC's railgun then near the treads.

"Crap!" Shepard grits his teeth as the APC rocked before the railgun bends in painful angle. "Maingun's down."

Another missile flies over their heads and in front of the PUPA.

"It went over us?" Kenn manages to keep still as Linda wobbles before straightening herself then aims her weapon.

"Tch, fuck it, this is payback!" Her pistol glowed for a second before a dark blue energy round exits from the barrel. It soared through the air high above the opponents' vehicles then curves _downward_. The round explodes as it makes contact with white, forcing to pull back as blue advances.

"Shep!"

"Right," The Walker's railgun glowed faintly before a round exits the barrel. Blue staggers as it was hit but pressed on as its hammer hand opened, reaching out to the side.

"Don't let it grab the PUPA, using guns!" Kaidan warns as the guns on the sides turn then open fire, pelting the Gear Worker. Which used the hand as a temporary shield then pulls back before white appears from behind.

"Oh shi-" White's cannon fires and hits the side of the PUPA, directly on a booster.

"Right booster down, we're losing speed, get on the head now!" Kaidan yells as the booster sparked dangerously then fires broke out fiercely. "It's gonna blow!"

Grabbing Linda, whom _mildly_ protested, Shep jumps on the 'head' of the APC with Kenn not far behind.

"Purging rear!" The right booster explodes as the rear end of APC is detached from the head, it forces the Gear Workers to the side as it slides by.

"Tch, move!" Linda frees herself then brings up her pistol. The weapon glows again before it fires in rabid bursts, pouring multiple rounds down range. Each round explodes mid-air as it forces back the Gear Workers by some distance. As the third burst finishes the weapon cracks then crumbles in the 'operative's hand.

"Fuck, that's all I can do!" Linda swears before gritting her teeth.

"I have something you can use, get inside!" Kaidan says before a set of missiles hit near the treads.

"At least they can't directly hit us!" Kenn fires his machine gun as Linda enters the head. "What now!?"

"Aim for the hands," Shep orders as he takes aim. "If they grab the treads they'll knock us off, aim at the-"

"Black Heart's Ass! This is the latest model! The fuck Alenko!?" Linda's yell was muffled inside the vehicle. "You holding out on me!?"

"Did try to tell you but sorta busy! Get out there, we'll be over the line in forty seconds!"

"Alright, owe you for this Kaidan!"

"Need it back when you're-shit hang on!"

The head jerks side ways as then jumps over a hill. The White and Blue Gear Workers follow behind before jumping then gained speed as both hands open.

"Marker's dead ahead, now or never get rid of these guys!"

"Aim for the wheels, slow them down." Shep orders as he fires a round, it misses then grazes the side of White, seemingly pissing it off as it gained speed. The clawed hand reaching then grabbing the left tread before pulling.

"Fuck!" Kaidan swears as the PUPA moves sideways the tilts. "We're gonna flip!"

"No!" Kenn fires on the arm with his machine gun, bullets pelting off the armor then the gun clicked as it was out of ammo.

"Damn..." The back of his Walker opens up.

"Kenn what are you-" His wheels flared before he jumps out then is grabbed by Shep as the Walker rams into White.

The Gear Worker is slammed to side as its forced to let go of the tread in order to grab and remove the Walker. The PUPA rocked dangerously as its driver drifts to the side but manages to level it out.

"Shoot the Walker!" At Kenn's yell the railgun fires full blast at the machine, when the round made contact the Walker explodes, taking most of White's hand with it.

"By the homeworld, that actually worked!" Kenn mutters as White falls back as its damaged hand sparked then purged. "That actually worked, keelah, that was so stupid!"

"Don't go Planeptune on me!" Shep grunted before shaking his head as the now handless White switches with Blue. "Say something next time."

"Ten seconds, they're gonna ram us!" Kaidan warns as the Gear Workers increase their speed, with Blue extending its hand.

 _ **Bang Bang Bang!**_

At the sound of three shots, six bullets hit the tires of Blue, forcing it back to straighten itself else it loses control and crashes.

"Was gone for a minute and that happened," Linda emerges from the head, holding a new weapon, a blue steel colored revolver. "Tch, get out of the way!"

The weapon glows before runic circles appear at the ends of each barrel, the circles turn rabidly before-

"Hang on to-"

Shepard blinks as something shines in the corner of his eye, then finds himself weightless. He hears Kenn scream, Linda cursing, then the screeching of metal as the PUPA is flunged to the side. He lands on the ground with a heavy thud then rolls across the plain as the tearing of metal screeched his ears.

His vision goes dark as he falls face first into the dirt, his HUD beeping alarms as his body vibrated with pain. A message appears across it...

 **You are 'dead'. Cause: Extreme Damage. Injuries: Minor.**

"Shit...Shepard? Shepard! SHEPARD!?"

"Ugh," With a heavy breath Shepard lifts his head and looks at who was calling him.

"Shit you alright," Linda asks as she pulls him out of his Walker, which was completely totaled. "Fucking hell that came out of nowhere!"

"Damn, I'm 'dead'. Is everyone alright?" He groans as he's set down.

"Kaidan's knocked out and 'dead'." She points to said person, whom was laying nearby with his helmet on his lap. Next to him a screen confirmed his 'demise', and had minor injuries.

"And Kenn?"

"Broke an arm, and 'dead'." Next to the commander, the Quarian gives out a wince as he shifts in place. "Thankfully the painkillers kicked in so I won't scream like a newborn, doubt I'll be in the next round."

"Damn, and you Linda?"

"About that, well..." She points to a screen next to her head, showing that she was 'dead' as well, via 'extreme damage'.

"Well...shit." Shep mutters then looks at the ground, and blinks for a second. "Wait, we're past the-"

 **"By the four goddesses...IN A STUNNING TWIST, THE MATCH HAS CONCLUDED WITH...A VICTORY FOR PLANEPTUNE! We'll see if this continues in the next match, that will begin in thirty minutes!"**

"Yep," Linda mutters before shaking her head. "Before we crossed the line, we were hit by that guy..."

"Who?"

The Underling merely points behind her, in the distance, slowly standing was a Geardum with two large cannons on its back. Likely zooming in on them, it gives a wave then a thumbs up.

"A fucking Geardum..." Jonathan groans as he shakes his head. "We forgot about the third one, it was looking for a spot to hit us from."

"Yep," Linda deadpans before groaning as she examines the blue revolver. "Those little shits, didn't let loose with this baby. Kaidan better let me borrow it next round."

"...We'll see about that." Shep sighs, above them a Lastation CHRYSALIS appears then descends. "So... _Raise Planeptune's Banner_ , how does that song go again?"

"...I'm gonna shoot you..."

"Oh come on Lin-"

 _ **Bang!**_

* * *

" _ **ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?**_ " Garrus Vakarian winces as Alison's yell echoed his home, she was currently standing on his couch, looking extremely mad. The word _pissed_ comes to mind as she gritted her teeth, face becoming red as he swore he could see something transparently red at the back of her head.

"Alison...you spilled my chips." His mentor IF mutters as she picks up a fallen bowl, along with its contents. "Sorry Garrus..."

"It's alright, but what's wrong with Alison?" The Turian asks as said person muttered to herself, something about camping.

"Nothing really," She waves off before picking up another chip. "Though Planeptune and Lastation not actually destroying a base? That's pretty rare."

"Um, that happen often?"

"So-so," IF made a hand gesture. "Anytime those nations compete, things get...crazy. Really should show you some vids of old matches, especially the one with-"

"Dammit, okay we can win the next round," Alison mutters to herself, cutting off IF. "If the next match is stealth based, fuck if it's elimination then the Geardums will show up. A standard REX pilot can take down a normal Zaku I if they keep distance and aim for the head then chest. RAYs can beat Aqua GMs-Wait, these are different divisions, fuck!"

"Is she going to be alright?" Garrus asks as elder Shepard rubbed her head then shook it.

"Yep, this is normal," IF states as her bowl disappears into her inventory. "So, what'd you think of the match?"

Garrus blinked for a second then looked back at the monitor. It was, interesting and impressive to say the least. The Commander, Alison's brother, led his team well enough. Though...

"It was a trap from the start," The former detective starts off. "Planeptune's team didn't appear to have any foot soldiers, at least in terms of conventional ground combat..."

"Without the mechs, their average at best." IF nods in understanding. "And N7's are top of the line special forces, while stealth is their specialty they're good with most forms of combat."

"The purple team understood that," Garrus nods, deciding to use the words purple and black for simplicity. "Black team would win easily in a conventional fight, so they made a trap. They leave the Operative as bait for Black as they set up a way to cut them as they evac."

"Though they made it obvious..."

"They did and likely Black would beat Purple if they did anything else." The Turian tilted his head. "They didn't try to hunker down, likely knowing that will only delay the outcome. So they took a gamble, a really big one and let the operative slip through their talon-fingers. To get all their pyjaks in one shot, while still _technically_ following their objective."

"Especially since said objective was to keep operative _away_ from black at _all_ costs," IF nods then crosses her arms. "Still, a _renegade_ choice but it-"

"Resulted in Planeptune winning this round..." Alison mutters as she crossed her arms. "There's no way that's gonna happen again!"

A second later the elder Shepard points at the Turian in some dramatic stance. "Mark my words Garrus, Planeptune will be crushed! Lastation will not give up!"

"...It feels like no matter what I say she'll ignore me." The ex-detective mutters as the native to Lastation seems to mutter to herself. "This is gonna be a long day."

"Huh, just wait till Lastation wins or loses...she'll be a bit...worse."

Once more, Garrus shook his head and questioned his likely degrading sanity.

* * *

"Ara, ara, it seems your creations are better than ever Nepgear." Vert smiles as she watches said candidate from the corner of her eye, whom is replaying the last seconds of the match.

"Hmmm, Flauros needs a tune up," The Purple Candidate mutters as she crosses her arms then closes her eyes. "Aim was off by several degrees, likely because it was at the lowest output setting. So it would less likely hurt someone, thank goodness nobody got hurt too badly. Hopefully the Quarian will be alright, they could've used Gusion...no Akihiro isn't gentle, would've been worse. Barbatos would be too... _extreme..._ "

"Not bad for a bunch of kids," Blanc comments as Rom and Ram were playing a racing game with Peashy on a handheld system. "Reckless, but got the job done."

"Yes, but the N7s did perform admirably," Vert smiles as Peashy cheers in victory as the twins giggle. "Along with their Quarian volunteer they were able to extract the operative. Though that didn't matter in the end sadly..."

"This is a minor set back," Noire states then crosses her arms. "The N7 Commander performed well considering the circumstances, but the next match is gonna end differently."

"If it involves something that gives you the advantage," Blanc states as she pulls out a book. "Though knowing when those _two_ go at it..."

Oddly enough, and well know to most in Gamindustri, when ever Planeptune and Lastation face each other in the War:Games, they become fiercely competitive. Arenas become full fledged battlefields, as either side uses various means to win matches, including destruction of said arena. A result that leaves the viewers _very_ entertained...

"It always ends in a dramatic finale," Vert smirks as her screen shows the Lastation N7s being treated by medics. "Though I hope they're not as destructive as last year...the space stations were beyond salvage."

The CPU of the nation of black regality had become quiet, as if expecting a response, yet receives nothing but silence.

"...Shame Neptune isn't here," Vert lets out a sigh as her fellow CPU appears to be _slightly_ annoyed. "She would've made a witty retort."

"Or a stupid joke," Noire mutters then lets out a silent sigh. "Regardless it doesn't change the outcome, Lastation will _win_ this year."

Next to the surprisingly still muttering Nepgear, Uni quietly shifts through her screen, eyes narrowed. Looking unfaltered at the loss, appearing more determined as another screen appears next to her. She appears to be texting with someone, whom is any guess, though it more than likely concerns the next match.

"Darling Sister you have a message," A screen appears in front of Vert. "It's from CPU Purple Heart, and strangely sent from outside any known territory in our databases."

"Thank you Chika," Vert quickly reads said message then lightly smiles. "Please continue running the War:Games, I'll be unreachable till potentially the end of the third match."

"...Understood." Chika says after a moment of hesitance, as she was sadly in the dark as to what was going on.

"Blanc, Noire," Said CPUs look at her as she slowly stands. "It seems an important matter calls us to the next room...it involves one that isn't here."

"You mean Neptune?" Nepgear asks as she closes her screen. "...It has to do with why she isn't here doesn't it."

"Yes," Vert answers as Noire and Blanc get up. "Unfortunately, I cannot say any more than that."

"Big Sis! You're going to be working?" Peashy asks as she walks up to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry but this is important," Vert picks up her _little_ sister then hugs her fiercely. "I'll be back in time to see our team play, be good till then okay?"

"Okay," Peashy nods as she hugs back.

"Rom, Ram, please watch over Peashy till we come back."

"Okay." The twins nod as Peashy is placed down.

"Uni keep managing our teams," Noire instructs as her sister nodded. "Deploy what you believe would work and be effective."

"Even G-Breaker?" Uni asks, her determined face remaining unwavered.

"...Assess if it is needed," Was Noire's answer as Vert motions to leave. "I'll be back by the third match."

"Be good you two." Blanc says to the twins before all three leave.

The candidates watch them go before letting a minute pass.

"I need to go to," Uni says as she types something into her screen before it disappears. "I'll be done by the third match."

"Wait Uni, I need to-" Nepgear was too late as the candidate was out the door, leaving the remaining four candidates.

"Come on Peashy," Ram pats the Leanbox candidate on the head. "Let's keep playing."

"Yeah, you can pick what game we do next." Rom smiles at her fellow candidate.

"Okay." Peashy nods after a second before sitting down with the twins.

Nepgear stares the trio before staring back her screen, she quietly reads something before bringing up another.

There was a lot she needs to do before the next match starts...

* * *

"Ugh, why does she always have bad timing?" Noire mutters as the trio of CPUs enter a nondescript room. "Uni was doing good too..."

"It can't be helped, we didn't expect a message until the War:Games concluded." Vert takes a seat then folds her arms in a formal manner. "We'll see what she has to say."

"Has to be important," Blanc takes a seat then pulls out a tablet then tosses it to the floor. "Since she's calling us right now."

The tablet flashes for a few seconds before it upwardly projects a large black screen, that soon displayed static.

"Heeeelllllooooooo!" A distorted voice echoed from the screen as it adjusted the image before a single blurry purple eye is seen. "Dang, can't see anything."

"Seriously?" Blanc mutters as the eye blinks. "Is she joking?"

"One can wonder." Vert rose an eyebrow.

Noire shakes her head in annoyance, yet choose to say nothing.

"Neeeeepyyyy!" An excited yet drowsy voice echoes from the screen. "Is it reeeady?"

"Oki doki," With a blur of movement the image refocuses to show the purple CPU spinning backwards. "We're good to go!"

"Really? Yaaaay!" Appearing from the side was Plutia, looking more awake than sleepy. "Wrexy over here!"

"About time." A large red plated/armored Krogan walks into view. "So this is them? Huh, look different from what you showed me, they're in human form."

"This is actually serious then," Noire before crossing her arms. "That means Plutia was successful."

"Not unexpected." Vert comments as the Krogan seems to examine each of them, likely gauging their strength from sight alone.

"Hey everyone, it's a me Neptune~" Neptune jumps before winking at them.

"We can see that idiot," Noire mutters before standing then taking a formal stance. "I am CPU Black Heart of Lastation."

"White Heart of Lowee."

"Green Heart of Leanbox. To whom are we speaking to?"

"Urdnot Wrex of Clan Urdnot," The red plated Krogan crossed his arms. "Leader and representative of the Krogan."

"Urdnot Wrex-"

"We did it!" Pluita excitedly hugs her doll of Neptune. "We got the other clans to be friends!"

"Mainly cause you turn Kalros into a _pet_ ," Wrex stated as he grins then crosses his arms. "That got almost all the Clan Leaders on board, while a few..."

"A few disagreed?" Vert raises an eyebrow, curious on this Kalros and how it involved Plutia. "Still in need of convincing?"

"No, look for yourself." The image shifts to small area, with a raised platform. Around said platform were several Krogan _kneeling_ in a strange manner, their hands placed over their chests. On the platform was a robed Krogan holding a tablet.

"Pray to the new Goddess, who commands the Mother Of All Thershers!" The tablet displays an image of Plutia in her CPU form. "For she will grant us victory over our foes, and allow us to bear fruit in a new age of Krogan! Glory to Iris Heart!"

"Glory to the Goddess, glory to Iris Heart!" The other Krogans chant as the robed Krogan raises the image of Iris Heart high into the air.

The images shifts back to Wrex, whom was shaking his head with a smirk. "Never thought my people would get religious."

"...Eh!?" Was the three CPUs' reactions, surprised that Plutia was able to make such rabid head way in gaining shares, then again she is _'infamous'_ for a reason.

"That matter aside," Noire shook her head as the Krogan leader stares at her. "I assume you've read up on everything?"

"I have."

"Then do you agree and will follow _every_ condition to the letter?"

"Yes, even the main clause." The Krogan crosses his arms. "The Council won't be happy with that one, they'll send a couple of fleets on a _'Peacekeeping'_ mission to Tuchanka. And the Krogan don't have any fleets, no thanks to the Council."

"We won't let them bully you," Plutia stated as her eyes gave off an air of seriousness. "We'll help and protect our friends, right Neppy?"

"Yep, we'll be here when they come!" Neptune nods as she gives a thumbs up.

"That will certainly take some time," Vert crosses her arms. "When you will be ready to perform that condition?"

"Talked with the other Clan Leaders, they're eager to go through with this _right now_." Wrex states. "Convinced them for the day after your War:Games and not a second later, they're fun to watch."

"That's rather soon, against a couple of fleets... _with Turians in them_." Blanc whispers the last bit before narrowing her eyes. "I can spare a _few_ ships for defense."

"Same here," Vert nods. "Should a conflict arise, we'll assist in what ways we can."

"We can go over trade and the other matters on a later date." Noire states as sits back down. "You were informed on what we're aiming to accomplish correct?"

"Yes, and you'll have full support of the Krogan, so long as you keep your word." Wrex narrows his eyes. "And not make the same mistakes as the Council."

"We aim not to as ambitious as our idea is." Vert states then rose an eyebrow. "What you mentioned earlier, are you watching a broadcast of the War:Games?"

"Yep," Neptune nods. "Was going to watch it when we got back home but since Plutie worked fast, we get to watch at the same time as everyone else!"

"Saw the earlier matches, never thought Quarians can grow a quad." The red plated Krogan grins.

"Then our business has concluded for now," Noire states as she stands. "We will keep in touch Urdnot Wrex. Enjoy the War:Games."

"Heard from Plutia that Planeptune and Lastation give the best fights," Wrex smiles. "Will be on the look out for that."

"Oh yeah, the next match between our teams is next!" Neptune leans forward as she smiles. "That'll be fun, and we got a one point lead~"

"Only because your Geardum pilot chose a _renegade_ option," Noire rolled her eyes. "The N7 Commander performed well under the circumstances...however the next match will go differently."

"Repeating what she said earlier..." Blanc comments earning a small smirk from Vert.

"Huh, thought Lastation was gonna have the Renegade," Nep closes her eyes then tilts her head. "Considering that lonely heart has no friends, guess they'll have Paragon instead."

Noire narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. Likely not responding since that will diminish her appearance of formality in front of the Korgan leader.

"Oh don't be so formal Noire..." Plutia drawls out as she hugs Wrex's arm. "Wrexy likes it when people are honest and...straight forward."

"Hm, in that case just know your nation will lose this year," She speaks after a second.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Neptune winks as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Over the developing plains of Elysium, three Orbital Defense Platforms were being constructed. Each a kilometer long, specifically designed as giant guns meant to defend the planet should any threat move toward the planet. From asteroids, or random debris from space, to potential pirate raids or an Alien Invasion. Should such a event occur...

High above, seemingly watching one of the ODPs, the Exalted EVA moves 'silently' through the void. At three kilometers long it is designed with a primary focus in combat, both conventional and stealth based strikes. As it has very deadly weaponry both visible and hidden along the body. From conventional ballistic, laser, rapid fire turrets or burst-fire railgun point defense guns, with various pods carrying a variety of missiles for multiple situations. Its primary weaponry are two powerful super railguns, one meant for close range engagements that can only fire in bursts, the other being semiautomatic. Designed for long range sniping and uses a diverse range of ammunition. Both kinetic and energy based.

All these offensive capabilities supported by strong armor and thick shielding that can handle kinetic and energy based attacks. Added with the availability of being able to camouflage from visible and sensor based systems it leaves little to doubt the Lastation born ship's capacity. As well as the recognized fact of it being Black Sister's personal assault ship, only outmatched by her sister's Capital class ship the Exalted Shadow.

However inside the ship, within one of the few hanger bays, was a rather important meeting, involving the _Underling_ serving said candidate.

"Ow, even when fully healed it's still sore." Jonathan Shepard rubs his bare arm, currently he was leaning against a crate.

"Tch, man up Shepard!" In front of him, twirling the very weapon that shot him, was Linda. "I only _grazed_ the armor."

"Which knocked me over...thankfully medics arrived quickly for the squad, too bad Kaidan is setting out next match." He mutters before shaking his head. "So why are we here? And why is this hanger empty, there's usually a dozen crew members tinkering with the Shinden Twos and Falken-Zero One F's."

"Do you see any of those fighters?"

"Good point," He says before glances around. "Huh, now that I look...this hanger seems a bit different from most..."

"How?" Linda asks, yet doesn't sound genuinely curious.

"Never flew a fighter but something seems different," He answers. "Mainly the places the fighters go look-"

"Modified?" Near them, entering the hanger and approaching them was the candidate of Lastation. "A few ships in our fleets have been modifying hangers lately."

"Lady Black Sister!" Shepard saluted as the candidate stops near them. "Nice to meet you again, ma'am."

"Commander Shepard was it?" Black Sister gestures him to be at ease, her tone was formal and business like. "I remember you from the spawning event at the Citadel, Linda talked a lot about you."

"Hopefully good things," He mutters which earned a roll of eyes from Linda. "What is it you need me for ma'am?"

She motions him to follow. "How much do you know about G-Breaker?"

"So that's what it's called, well not much honestly other than that Koujima was behind it. Along with Purple Sister supposedly..."

"That is half correct, while we couldn't stop rumors about the project, our intel officers were able to present misinformation to keep it's secrecy."

"Not surprised by that, but again what am I needed for?" He asks again as they stop at a platform.

"This..." The platform opens and something emerges via a lift. "Is G-Breaker."

"Whoa," Shepard widens his eyes. "So _some_ of the rumors were true, is it ready for field testing?"

"We tested it on various environments, conditions, and against monsters, specifically Rival Mechs." The candidate answers as she crosses her arms. "All passed specified requirements, the War:Games will be it's first uncontrolled engagement."

"One way to show off to all of Lastation," Linda smirks as Shep turns to see her standing behind him. "Plus _our_ means of payback..."

"The machine itself is capable, but it's true potential can only brought out by the right pilot."

"...You want me to pilot it?" He raises an eyebrow. "I may be qualified for REXs and RAYs, this is something else, what kind of interface does it use?"

"Similar to a REX but with minor variations," Black Sister answers before looking directly at him. "There are more qualified pilots, your selection was because of something else."

"Put the word in for ya," Linda shrugs then smirks. "You're **_lucky_** to be friends with Black Sister's personal guard."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Shepard walks up to the platform. "When do you need me to pilot it?"

"Be ready by third match," Black Sister instructs. "It's stupidly last minute but there isn't much of a choice now. You can run through the quick tutorials in the meantime."

"Trial by fire is one of the best ways to show off," Linda nods. "Plus I'm sure Alison will gush like a kid when she sees her little brother fighting on the big screen."

"Heh, wouldn't doubt that...you made a bet with her partner didn't you? Iffy-something."

"Eh, ain't gonna say anything about that."

"Linda, please don't tell me you made the recommendation for a _bet_." Black Sister mutters with a slight roll to her eyes.

" _Oh lighten up Uni, leave the formal stick up butt to your sister_." Linda mutters then coughs into her hand a second later. "I mean, no ma'am, my duties as a personal guard come first."

"You-"

"Lady Black Sister!" A screen appears next to the candidate. "The second match has begun!"

"Already?"

"Yes ma'am, the match itself can be seen should you wish it."

"Alright show me the feed, you two can watch if you want." She refers to Shepard and Linda who simply nod.

* * *

The screen shifts to a display of the match.

 **Objective** : _'The generator must be protected, don't let it lose power!' Catch the intruders before they approach the generator!_

 **Conditions** : _Two(Lastation) vs Twenty(Planeptune), infiltration based mission, non-lethal weapons and tactics only, time to complete objective twenty-five minutes._

 **Win or lose conditions** _: For Protectors(Planeptune) to win they must capture the infiltrators before they disable the generator. For infiltrators(Lastation) to win they must find the generator then permanently disable it and avoid capture from the protectors._

 _Good Luck!_

The image shifts to display a mock city, specifically Engel City from the earlier matches. It focuses on a large building then inside a room where a small group of Humans and Quarians were talking. The humans appeared to be adult with protective armored suits and visorless helmets. Armed with shotguns and rifles likely loaded with non-lethal ammo.

A human dressed in a white suit with a sword strapped to the side, the probable leader, speaks with a Quarian. Likely a Sergeant from their Migrant Fleet Marines, whom is armed with very human looking weaponry.

"No vocal sounds?" Garrus Vakarian asks as the two appeared to be silently discussing strategy before nodding to each other then direct orders to others in the building.

"Hate it when the broadcasters do that," Alison mutters. "Thinking it can be more dramatic for stealth missions, sucks only the CPUs can hear what they're saying."

"At least we have general sound." IF comments as the sound of people walking can be heard.

The image quickly displays two humans and two Quarians patrolling a narrow hallway with hanging lights. One human stops then motions a Quarian to follow before moving into a room. The remaining two continue their sweep, within a minute the two reach the end of the hallway then nod to each other.

 _ **Thud!**_

The Human and Quarian quickly rose their weapons as something echoed in a room near them. Quickly nodding to each other they take positions by a door. The human opens then steps in with the Quarian on overwatch. The room was an office of sorts, with a desk, chair and a apparent fallen cabinet.

The two glanced around then decide that nothing was there as they step back out into the hallway, only to be met with a strange sight. A box shaped object was in the center of the hallway, it appeared to be made from some kind of material the turian couldn't recognize.

"What is that?" Garrus asks as the two humans glance at each other then approach the object.

"A _cardboard_ box...no way, are you kidding me?" IF leans forward as the two approach the box, rifles pointed. "I thought _he_ retired!?"

"He did..." Alison answers as kick the box, only to reveal that nothing was inside. "But he does have a good friend and a _protege_."

Suddenly the human's weapon is pulled forward as they lose balance, then flies across the hallway. As the human rolls across the floor, the Quarian searches for the attacker, then activates their omni-tool. Likely calling for backup...

Which is short lived as something falls from above and lands on top of the Quarian. A short scuffle ensues before the quarian is trapped in a head lock. The figure holding said person is dressed rather appropriately for stealth based mission. Dark form fitting suit, with some armor but nothing that sticks out notably, likely shielded. A rifle was strapped to the figures back, while a pistol is holstered at the hip.

The figure seemed to be talking with the quarian while the human stayed down, seemingly knocked out. It was hard to tell if the figure was talking as their face was covered by a dark mask and a pair of goggles.

Strange as it would seem, the Turian swore they glow a tint of green for a fraction of a second.

The Quarian talks with the figure, unknown in what is being said to the odd choice of not having vocal audio. After a few seconds the quarian is hit with a tazzer like knife and is tossed aside.

"Heh, he's still got it."

"Yeah, old age hasn't slowed him down."

"I feel left out on this...loop?" Garrus mutters as the vid changes feed, showing another human being knocked to the ground. There was a shimmer of the air for a brief second before going back to normal.

Must be the other infiltrator, using some advance cloak.

"Their making good progress," Alison ignores him as the images shift, showing another pair of human and quarian holding a magazine in a confused manner. The human seemed to be taking pictures...while the quarian appeared confused via head tilt.

"Yeah, since it's these two..." As IF leans forward the images shift to the room that apparently housed the generator. Said device being in the center of the room, spinning with various gears and mechanical parts. At the center appeared to be a small share crystal or sharicite, encased in a glass tube.

"So that's the generator," Garrus narrows his eyes as it appears that the generator was on a platform yet didn't seem connected to anything. "Is it a fake or not being used?"

"Not being used," IF states. "The flashy movement and spins are for show, plus the share crystal is not installed."

"Don't know generators, it would be crazy to have one that's actually active." Alison mutters before shaking her head "If it's destroyed the following explosion would _level_ the entire building."

"Good to know," Garrus widens his eyes a bit as the images shifts. How can something like that create that much power? Just what are the Share Crystals made of?

 _ **Infiltrators approaching the generator!**_

Shoulder to shoulder a mix dozen of humans and Quarians were in the room, six were aiming their weapons at the only door inside. While the others were standing by the generator, actively glancing around.

"Knew they'd reach the generator, smart." Alison whistles as she crossed her arms. "Too bad it's not enough."

"What do you-" Garrus stops himself as the door to enter the room slowly opens. The six guarding it carefully watch, when it fully opens they fired their weapons. Gunshots echo the room as the six target the door, they briefly stop to reload then approach with caution.

All six enter the door, within seconds more gunshots could be heard, echoing for a mere ten seconds before becoming silent. Then slowly something dashes through the door, a shimmer through the air. The remaining six fire at where the shimmer was moving, some moving from their spot to get better aim.

The shimmer vanishes as grey smoke starts appearing, somehow the figure manage to throw a few smoke grenades.

"I can't see anything!" Surprisingly the sound of a Quarian speaking echoes the room. "My infrared isn't registering anything!"

"Watch yourselves," A human speaks as they glance around. "Infrared won't work with this smoke, stay together and-"

"On our right!" Another human opens fire as the shimmering form runs around through the smoke.

"Hold your fire, they're making us waste amm-" The human talking is thrown to the ground as the figure appears from behind.

"Why is there vocal sounds now?" Garrus couldn't help but ask as a Quarian falls then is dragged into the smoke. Wouldn't want to be in that kind of situation.

"Cause Planeptune has lost," Alison smiles as a human tries punching the shimmer but is blocked then twisted to the side. "Notice how all of them are focused on one thing?"

Just as she said that, the image shifts to a wide shot that viewed the generator, with a familiar black figure on it!

"How did-"

 _ **Protect the generator, it's loosing power! Infiltrators approach-**_

The figure takes out the tube holding the Share Crystal, blacking out the room for a second before red lights illuminate the room. The remaining humans and quarians look up at the generator, the humans then smacked their own heads for some reason.

 **"With that Lastation has caught up with a victory! By the goddess, will such determination make it through the final round? Be ready for the epic conclusion that begins in an hour!"**

"Damn, well might as well stretch our legs." Alison starts off as the vid ends on a single frame. A frame that made the turian narrow his eyes.

The figure in black was tossing the share crystal to the side, while some of the quarians were helping the downed humans. Off in the corner was the shimmer, appearing more visible than before, at least in terms of outlines. The shimmered figure appeared to be female, at least from what the turian can guess as the area where chest would be is rather...large.

 _Larger than Alison's..._

"Why do I suddenly want to hit something?" Garrus hears Alison as she walks to the kitchen. Blinking he sees that there was something around the figure's head, something that glowed faintly red.

Before even getting a good look at it the vid-screen turns off.

"Alright break time," IF stands up then stretches her arms. "Need to get a quick bite then be ready for the last match."

"Yeah, I know my little bro is gonna be in it!" Alison yells from the kitchen, which wasn't that far from the living room. "How are we out of Levo based food already!? Shit, it's not even the finals!"

"Uh huh," A soft cracking sound comes from IF's neck. "Ah. Much better...want anything Garrus? Enough time to walk and get something."

"Sure, I heard there's a noodle shop that makes Levo and Dextro human food."

"Oh? Probably worth checking out!" Alison steps out of the kitchen. "Hopefully they're open and are playing the games."

"Likely will," IF pulls out her device.

With that the trio leave their residence for the sake of nourishment.

"...Did anyone else hear a poorly used line?" Garrus asks.

"Probably the hunger talking, now hurry up! Last one there pays for the food!"

"Wait, I didn't tell you where it was!" The Turian tries to inform the two as they run out the door.

* * *

 ** _Around the same time..._**

"Wow, this interface is more responsive than a REX's," Jonathan Shepard comments to himself as he presses several buttons. "Systems check, green across the board. Secondary weapons, functioning normally. Where's primaries? If this is the new Cog, then why is only REX based weapons..."

"Shep?" The N7 soldier looks down to see Linda walking toward him, holding a briefcase. "Still studying? Good, cause you'll need this if you're piloting that thing."

"A pilot suit? Hate how skin tight those feel." He mutters before climbing down a nearby ladder. "Sure I can't go in my armor?"

"Be glad it's not Planeptune grade," Linda rolls her eyes as she tosses the case on the floor. "How pilots not pass out from those things is fucking weird. Besides that'll be your new armor..."

"Huh," Tapping his foot on the handles, the case opens to reveal a suit he's never seen before. "Who's the manufacturer?"

"Viscera Industries manufactured it," He sees Black Sister staring at the replay the last match. "It's one of the few prototypes that's...linked with G-Breaker, this combat rated suit along with a hidden foldable helmet, links to the machine via Receptive link Gear. RlG for short."

Shepard says nothing as he grabs then starts putting on the suit. As he zips it up he feels a minor mount of weight on back down his spine. There was a chest piece that displayed the suit's status and his vitals. Yet it seemed rather large for only the function.

"It connects via your nervous system with the RlG trailing your spine, connecting your brain in a _non-surgical_ manner." Black Heart faces him, crossing her arms. "...It's a project that an outside associate assisted with."

"By assist, she means _designed_ the whole thing, and commissioned us to make." Linda mutters, earning a glare from the candidate. "Hey, it's easy to guess who."

"The associate's identity is _**classified**_." Black Sister stated before shaking her head. "Anyway, once you link with G-Breaker, you'll be able to access hundred percent of its functions."

With a flex of his neck the sound of mechanisms is heard from his back and the chest piece. Within a few seconds the helmet is brought up to his head via small sub-arms, it locks then gives out a distinctive hiss.

"HUD works nicely," Shep comments as he flexes his arms, feeling the suit adjust to his movements. "Doesn't feel like it'll slow me down too much. Alright let's see how different the controls are..."

He quickly climbs back up the ladder, then goes back inside G-Breaker. The seat lets out a hum before the back opens and reveals a slot, the same size and shape as the RlG. Sitting down he effortlessly slides with a distinctive click.

"Is...this feeling normal?" He asks as a surge of information washes through him, somehow it nearly felt...

"Any minor discomfort is normal," Black Sister explains as he flexes his arms then grips the controls. "There is an inhibitor that restricts the amount of information that flows to the brain. Otherwise you'd pass out."

"So these are the rest of the functions," He comments before nodding himself. "Alright, they look simple enough. How long do I have till the next match?"

"Less than an hour, and it will likely be one that involves mechs, I have to head back." Black Sister slowly makes her way to the exit then pauses for a second. "Good luck Commander Shepard, all of Lastation is watching."

With that the candidate departs the hanger, likely to rejoin the other CPUs back down on the planet.

"No pressure then," Shepard mutters before cracking his neck. "Hey Linda, can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"This RlG system," Placing a hand on his shoulder, he felt the suit adjust. "It wouldn't happened to be _inspired_ by the Alaya-Vijnana system would it?"

"Heh, can't say," He can hear her smirk from where he was sitting. "Well...pirates have been harassing civilians more and more lately. Upgrading while _gathering_ Geardums, with pilots that use that crap."

"And Lastaion fighter pilots are having trouble," He sums up, cracking his knuckles. "While all the top ACEs come from Strangereal, they're few in number."

"Most fighter pilots are average at best when facing a normal Geardum," Linda lets out a 'tch' sound. "Even then it depends on the type, but Shindens and Falkens can hold out fine."

"But against pilots that use the Alaya-Vijnana..."

"Fuckers like that can _dance_ around our pilots." Linda growls then likely shakes her head. "Lately more and more pirates have been raiding civilian ships, taking _kids_ to put that crap on them. Forcing them to fight for them."

"We haven't wiped them out yet?" Shepard asks before narrowing his eyes. "No way Black Heart or the other CPUs would let that slide by."

"Damn pirates are smart, plus they're _somehow_ a step ahead of patrols or raids on bases." Linda mutters. "Intel teams checked for moles but found _nothing_. Who ever's giving them info is good... _too good_."

"Shit, at least they haven't raided a colony yet. _As suicidal as that is._ " Shepard mutters the last bit.

While a minor annoyance in comparison to recent events, pirates can still be dangerous to civilians. And if they're getting better equipped with a notorious creation, with possible spy/spies informing them. Things could potentially get worse.

"Kill one group another pops up," Linda lets out breath of air. "Because of those bastards, this thing came to be. Pretty easy to guess its purpose."

"G-Breaker..." He whispers before closing a fist. "A counter to the Alaya-Vijnana, and Geardum killer."

"What better way to test it then against a Planeptune division that so happens to have pilots using that system." He can hear her smile as her footsteps echo the hanger. "You got about thirty minutes, after that a transport will take you down the planet."

"Got it," He nods as he interacts with the console. "Okay, let's see what this thing is capable of, never did hear its name."

"It's something nearly unpronounceable, freaking Koujima must smoke something to have that in all caps."

"Huh, should be...here it is. SAHELANTHROPUS. Weren't kidding about the pronunciation."

* * *

Within the Citadel many humans could be found within viewing range of a vid-screen, either in privately owned residents or open bars. All tuned in to the War:Games, each human could be heard cheering or in most cases shouting for their respective nations.

Which unsurprisingly gotten the attention of the various residents living on the station.

For various reasons of course...

...

...

In a seemingly random district of the Lower Wards, a small bar was rather packed for the day as many races cram in to see the vid-screens. Or rather specifically what was being broadcasted.

"Those special forces weren't too bad," In the bar sitting on a stool, an Asari comments as the broadcast repeats the earlier match. "Though I doubt they match Commandos."

"Are you kidding!?" Her companion sitting next to her shakes her head. "They managed with two, TWO, against twenty without being spotted till the end!"

"Fifty credits on the Purple Nation!" Near them, a small group was casting bets.

"One fifty for Lastation!" A Volus raises their hand.

"Hah, two hundred to Plantuna!" A Krogan shouts, while another Krogan next to him drinks a round of likely ryncol.

"It's Planeptune!" The other Krogan shouts back before raising a glass. "Three hundred!"

"That name is too long to speak..." The previous Krogan mutters before drinking.

"This one places four hundred on the esteemed Warriors of Planeptune." Strangely enough a _Hanar_ of all things places a bet.

"Tch, trivia amount. Five hundred on Lastation!" Another Volus raises their hand. "They'll win as their competitors have more experience!"

"Experience outranks everything!" The two Asari from earlier decide to join in. "Six hundred on Lastation!"

"Alright betting's closed for victor," The bartender, a turian, announces. "Let's move on to type of match!"

As the betting continued, attracting more and more of the Citadel races, far off into the corner, a semi-secluded area of the bar, a lone Turian was drinking.

His table had several empty glasses and bottles, with a few tablets displaying parts of the broadcast.

"Those 'Special Forces' relied on diversions," The turian mutters as he watches the match ending on one tablet. "If they were spotted earlier then the defenders would've overwhelmed them."

"Perhaps but the intruder tactics are effective," Looking up he sees another Turian staring up at him, this Turian was wearing black armor with red outlines. "Despite being unorthodox. Greetings, I'm Nihlus."

"Saren, and they are unorthodox," Saren states before narrowing his eyes. "That makes them unpredictable."

"True. Mind I if join you?" Nihlus asks motioning to an empty seat. "It is hard to find a free spot in this place."

Saren nods after a few seconds, letting the stranger sit next to him.

"My thanks," The turian states as he activates his Omni-tool. "It was getting difficult to watch and listen with the all constant cheering or betting."

"Not much better here," Saren remarks, shaking his head.

"Yes, but you chose a nice place," Nihlus glances around. "We're in a district no human has been seen in as of yet. Watching the games while taking notes of potential tactics or weaknesses when facing them. Not a bad attempt but it'll take more than that."

"...Who are you?" Saren narrows his eyes.

"Nihlus Kryik, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

"A Spectre, may I ask why and how I got that kind of attention?"

"Sharp and straight to the point, good, my Omni-tool's jammers only work for a short time." The Spectre interacts with his Omni-tool. "I've heard you were on the ground on the human world of Shanxi during the Relay three-fourteen incident."

"Yes, and I've given my full report, which you can easily access." Saren turns off the tablet showing broadcast, he had time till the next match begins. "But yes, I was there, I saw what the humans were capable of. Managing to stop an entire fleet, routing ground forces with no known vehicles, gaining reinforcements for a counter attack."

"All within a few hours..." Nihlus nods.

"You already read the reports," Saren stated with a twitch of his mandibles. "All I'll end up doing is repeating them, what are you here for?"

"How familiar are you with the Guild?" The Spectre asks, a cheer roared from the end of the bar the Krogan appeared to in a drinking contest. "More specifically the Agents?"

"Too familiar with the latter...why do you ask?"

"It's no secret that the council is trying to learn more about humanity, they're independent via technology and other matters." Nihlus explains as he continues to press his buttons. "However attempts to gather any information via the guild have been slow, and unexpectedly obstructed."

"How so?"

"Somehow any Spectre that attempts to join the Guild are either rejected or failed." The Spectre shook his head. "So far none have been able to infiltrate the guild."

"Can't be a coincidence," Saren narrows his eyes, if Nihlus was telling the truth then it is concerning.

"Somehow the humans manage to find the identities of various Spectres," The spectre narrows his eyes as his mandibles twitch. "While no evidence has turned up on how, it has prevented any form of information gathering."

"Why tell me this?"

"Simple, a Spectre can't join the guild, so have someone else do it."

Saren blinked for a few seconds. "Information gathering by proxy, and you want me to do it? What about STG or the Asari Commandos?"

"Some are going to try but I have the feeling they won't work." Nihlus shakes his head. "If they discovered the identity of Spectres then it is possible for anyone else with those ties will be exposed as well."

"So send someone else with no possible ties," Saren nods in understanding, ignoring the next wave of calls for bets. "Less chance of discovery."

"Yes, but it can't be any random civilian or those that have already joined." Nilhus shook his head. "The ones I've profiled are either interested in other matters, or taken an actual liking to humanity, some are even interested in their goddesses. There was one other, but they're living with other Agents."

"...Where do I fit in that list?"

"You have military training and first hand experience in ground combat against humans." Nihlus lists off. "More or less considering the circumstance that makes you well experienced."

"I doubt I'm the first to receive an offer."

"You'd be correct, I did reach out to your former squadmate Vakria. Who referred me to you, saying you'd be up for it."

"...He'd be right, _what are my existing options?_ " Saren hides the gratitude for his squadmate's actions. "I doubt this'll be official in any capacity."

"Correct, other than the occasional exchange of information and material, our interactions will be non-existent." Nihlus informs as he casually glances around. "Any gathering or use of resources is On-Site-Procurement, or OSP. No trace can lead back to the council, if you're caught there will be denial of any involvement."

"I understand, where should one go to sign up for the guild?"

"At a 'local' guild, they take recruits everyday, with a strict written test then evaluation." Saren's Onmi-tool receives a message as Nihlus talks. "It's explained rather well in their guides."

"Possibility of failure?"

"Depends on who evaluates you, it's a gamble but one that can pay off if you keep a level head." Nihlus slowly stands. "Enjoy the rest of the games, I recommend applying after the event."

And with the Spectre leaves the bar with none seeming to notice, or caring for that matter.

Humanity out ranks the Council in technology and power, though they likely out number them five to one, if an open war breaks out then humanity will likely be the victor. The presence those ships near the Citadel and the various patrols that deal with the monsters, means they can be in striking distance of the council.

Dealing a devastating blow from the start, setting the up the end for all those in Citadel Space. Ending a thousand year old alliance...that cannot be allowed. There was power to the Guild Agents, power that can given, power that can taken. If he can gain it, then he'll obtain all that he can on the humans.

"...It seems I've found the means to avenge you Desolas." Saren whispers before clenching his talons. "I won't let it pass."

...

 _ **Power...I need power.**_

...

...

...

...

With that, the last few of the stones have been laid, the stage is now set for the following acts. Each holding different paths that lead through many crossroads, with their own choices. Choices that delve into various consequences...consequences whether intentional or conceived can lead to-

"Basically what the author is trying to say is things will get preeeetty _**crrrraaaaazzzzy**_!"

...Was getting to that bit.

"Just want to get to the chapter already! Want to see Nep-Jr's reactions!"

By that, the stage is set...it's time to-

"Have some _**Nepping**_ fun!"

* * *

 **A/N: More than seven months...seven freaking months since I last updated this fic.**

 **Dealt with a lot of things in that time, issues IRL, Writers Block, the usual stuff.**

 **Mainly what took so long was me reworking the fic, I had a lot of ideas, that go all over the place...but I eventually worked something out which you'll hopefully see soon enough. It involves some...changes to the events that happen in Mass Effect mainly around two colony worlds...and a certain blitz that occurs.**

 **As well as the obvious event of Saren being being recruited to assist Nihlus, despite the fact that**

 **I apologize for such the long wait, no doubt I've disappointed because of it, I hope this chapter is worth it.**

 **As always, read, review, or find a less disappointing fic, or make your own.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 _ **Responding to reviews in order. Guest Reviews being treated as separate ones.**_

 **...**

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes : Glad you liked that reference, and L is my favorite.**

 **I cannot divulge on the movement of bowels, nor if Iris Heart can smell from that much distance away.**

 **It's more like a six sense though...**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : Jenkins' sacrifice, shall not be forgotten. The act of caring for Iris Heart's personal...affects and animal companions, is a honor grand in itself. **

**Tuesday? No more like a Thursday as Plutia was a ' _bit'_** **serious...at least it wasn't a Saturday.**

R312: Um...what happened?

Nep: What do you mean?

IF: Well, we skipped a timeline that resolved the incident with the Chameleon Mech.

Garrus: Somehow I don't remember much...something about a war?

Sister Shep: Yeah, the thing somehow started multiplying copies of itself when it turned on Blanc then stole UNSC KYP's power.

Vert: All before declaring war on Leanbox...

Brother Shep: Then Lastation...

Histoire: Strangely it left Planeptune alone...

Blanc: I shouldn't have rushed its production, didn't think it would be hacked so easily.

UNSC KYP: All that grind for nothing...I can't go back because it destroyed the tower after finishing its copies.

R312: So how did we win?

Nep: Something about Noire and Blanc beating the original, with Garrus destroying the copies.

Garrus: Which weirdly worked...they wouldn't stop calibrating eachother.

R312: Okay...so what now?

 **XsnakesforeverX : Thanks, hopefully this chapter is good too. **

**Guest : Possibly, but due to how I update, plus trouble scheduling, I don't think it would work as well as it should.**

 **X the Reaper : On Rei awaking her CPU nature once more...that remains to be seen. Still if she were to face off with any of the other CPUs, or enemies of Humanity, she need a good number of shares. From people that have placed their faith in her abilities...but where could that be?**

 **Persivel : And I hope the wait was worth this one as well.**

 **Touhoufanatic : I honestly forgot to have Plutia make a Wrexy doll, maybe later when things become...a little less serious. Thank you for unknowingly reminding me of that. **

**Still what Krogan would not fall in line after that display, not even Wreav would.**

 **Guest : Yes, it does seem so.**

 **Kithrin : For why this Cerberus being more moral than cannon, well that involves a connection of three things. TIM himself, Rei, and another that I cannot disclose at the moment. Those three things influence each other more than they realize...**

 **Guest : A rather interesting ship, doubt it'll happen here...but who knows.**

 **amerdism : Thank you, though I apologize for such the long wait, hope it's worth it. **

**As for the confusion on The Illusive Man, TIM has his reasons and plans, though it won't be seen just yet.**

 **Nyamu : And now you got debris everywhere! Oh dear are those bits of a homunculus!? **

**This'll take awhile to clean up.**

 **Anduin1357 : That is correct. Though I am using those titles rather loosely, which I need to properly show off the reason why soon. As each nation has it's own take of governance...**

 **tanithlipsky : Thank you!**

 **Nyamu : Yes on that so far.**

 **Galer : My apologies, I don't understand what you mean. Is it a reference, or maybe I'm completely misunderstood something.**

 **Nyamu : My apologies for such a long delay...**


End file.
